De regreso a Londres
by Lucifer494
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Hipo se fue de Londres y termino con Astrid muchas cosas han cambiado como que la hermana de Haru se caso pero todo cambia cuando hipo regresa a London y pasa un tiempo alli con ellos tras pasar el tiempo hipo regresa a berk para volver a las mismas pero comienza a complicarse todo cuando misaki quiere casarse con el pero el sigue enamorado de astrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hola e regresado de mis vacaciones cortas para traerles el primer capitulo DEREGRESO A LONDES siento a ver separado a hipo y astrid pero les dejo a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán conforme la historia se desarrolle**

**Finn-hermano de astrid Asiel-hermano mayor de haru Kayla-hermana mayor de Asiel y haru Kai-hermano menor de haru Asiel y kayla Peter-padre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Yadira-madre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Fénix-prometido de kayla **

**Erza-novia de hipo Yoel-amigo de hipo e erza William- amigo de hipo e erza Teo- amigo de hipo e erza Zeus- amigo de hipo e erza Heiko- amigo de hipo e erza Wendy-amiga de erza e hipo Yumi- amiga de erza e hipo Zahira- amiga de erza e hipo Valery- amiga de erza e hipo ****Brigitte-** **amiga de erza e hipo**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 1: la boda **_

_(Haru POV)_

_No lo creer han pasado tres años y nadie sabe nada de hipo lo único que se sabe es que hipo tiene una nueva novia que rápido se olvido de astrid y nadie nos dice que asuntos tenia que arreglar hipo que deprimente dejando todo eso a un lado todo tiene distinto toque y yo estoy mas estresado que nunca la razón es simple como ya cumplir 18 años tengo que aprender cosas que solo los principitos tienen que aprender como el comportamiento papeleo y no se que tanta cosa mas ya con mucho trabajo no puedo salir tengo que escaparme para reunirme con los chicos _

Kris: oyes ya llegamos a la cafetería

Haru: a si

Takumi: sigues pensando en lo mismo

Haru: si y no

Kris: te refieres a

Haru: si no lo digas ya estoy arto de eso (bajo de la camioneta esta estaba estacionada enfrente de la cafetería)

Takumi: te recógenos en tres horas adiós

Haru: si ya váyanse

Finn: miren quien llego

Camicazi: es la cuarta vez que llegas tarde

Haru: si lose

Patán: porque llegas tarde

Haru: mañana se casa mi hermana y me toman medidas para el traje de gala que voy a usar (se sentó un una silla y no se meneo en un largo rato asta que interrumpieron sus pensamientos)

Brutacio: porque estas tan pensativo mas de lo normal

Haru: bueno es que ayer escuche a fénix hablar por teléfono pero un cuanto me vio colgó de inmediato el teléfono se comporto muy extraño y hoy que entre a su despacho vi el numero que marco

Heather: te aprendiste el número

Haru: si

Heather: dámelo yo le marco y averiguo de quien es

Haru: ten este es el número

Heather: (saco su teléfono y marco el numero que le dio haru)

**Mientras tanto el dueño del numero del teléfono **

¿?: tu teléfono esta sonando

¿?: mi teléfono quien es

¿?: numero desconocido

¿?: contesta por mi

¿?: ok (tomo el teléfono y contesto y la puso en altavoz)

Heather: bueno con quien hablo

¿?: lo mismo pregunto este numero es privado quien te lo dio

Heather: no estoy ablando con finn

¿?: no numero equivocado

Heather: (de repente escucho otra voz)

¿?: toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe

¿?: si ya te escuche

Heather: gracias adiós (colgó de inmediato asustada)

¿?: jajajajaja no puedo creer que les hicieras creer que somos asesinos ya me imagino la cara que puso jajajajaja 

¿?: jajajajaja enserio ya tenemos que partir jajajajaja

¿?: muy graciosos muchachos pobrecita la espantaron

¿?: nadie los manda de entrometidos

**De regreso con el grupo de amigos **

Haru: de quien es ese número de teléfono (heather se quedo callada con una cara de susto)

Astrid: heather que te dijeron

Heather: tu cuñadito tiene contactos con asesinos

Haru: que pero como

Heather: no se contestaron y me dijeron que ese numero era privado y luego de repente se escucho otra voz y le dijo "toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe"

Haru: entonces no puede ser tal ves lo están amenazando algo quieren de fénix

Astrid: porque no le preguntas

Haru: porque sabrá que entre al despacho y revise sus coas

Patán: entonces que aras

Haru: triplicaremos la seguridad

Brutacio: y que tal si el es el jefe de esos asésenos quieras o no el quera matar a tu hermana para que darse con su fortuna

Haru: (se le quedo viendo con una cara de terror)

Camicazi: genial lo asustaste

Astrid: aun que tiene un buen punto y si el jefe es fénix

Patapez: miren porque hay mucha gente allí

Brutilda: hoy es la presentación de los actores que participaran en la película nueva que van a empezar a firmar en tres semanas

Finn: quienes son los actores

Brutilda: no lose no dice

Patán: y si vamos para que se distraiga haru

Haru: no nos van a dejar entrar

Camicazi: claro que si el príncipe haru quiere saber quienes son los actores

Haru: eso es abuso de poder pero vamos así me distraeré y dejare de pensar en eso (caminaron asta el edificio)

Guardia: no pueden pasar

Heather: que no podemos pasar sabes quien es el

Guardia: no y no me interesa

Astrid: el es el príncipe haru

Guardia: o si y yo soy la reina de London váyanse

Haru: te estas burlando de mi madre y no se dice London se dice Londres idiota

Guardia: como me llamaste sabandija

¿?: (de repente a parece un joven detrás del grupo de amigos el es pelinegro con unos rayos rojos con un traje militar) que pasa

Brutacio: pasa que este mastodonte no deja entrar al príncipe haru

Guardia: lo ciento me desharé de ellos yoel

Yoel: no déjalos pasar es el príncipe haru

Guardia: (volteo a verlos y se puso los lente) lo ciento su majestad

Yoel: me disculpo su majestad el no ve bien sin sus lentes

Haru: que no se repita (camicazi le da un codazo en el estomago)

Camicazi: no te disculpes es nuestra culpa por provocarlo

Yoel: pero que modales me llamo yoel y soy uno de los actores que participaran en la película 100% wild wolves pasen les presentare al resto de los actores

Brutilda: si gracias (siguieron a yoel asta llegar a un cuarto enorme lleno de lujos y donde avían mas personas vestidas como los militares)

¿?: que traes allí yoel normal mente el que trae cosas raras es teo

Yoel: el payaso sarcástico de allí es heiko y el es el príncipe haru

Heiko: jajajajaja el es el príncipe haru

Haru: que parte de mi nombre te causa risa

Heiko: jajajajaja tu nombre no tu (yoel le lanzo una toalla caliente) aaa que te pasa

Yoel: recuerda lo que nos dijeron

Heiko: cierto lo ciento soy heiko

Yoel: el rubio de allá es William

William: un placer pero mejor digan me will

Yoel: el bicolor de allá es teo (le dijo bicolor porque una parte del pelo es rosa la otra azul y amarillo)

Teo: se que me veo extraño

Heiko: también es extraño

Teo: cállate un gusto conocerlos

Yoel: faltan dos miembros más pero ellos están en una sesión de fotos y las chicas no sabemos donde estén

Haru: un placer a mi ya me conocen ellos son patán brutacio finn heather camicazi astrid y brutilda (heiko se paro de su asiento tenia planeado algo pero fue descubierto)

Teo: compórtate heiko

Yoel: se lo que piensas y ellos se molestaran si lo ases

Heiko: ok no lo voy a decir

Haru: solo ustedes vinieron

Yoel: si esperaban a alguien mas

Astrid: si ase tiempo vimos una revista donde salía ustedes y una chica junto con alguien llamado hipo

Heiko: te refieres al semi príncipe si lo conocemos falleció en un accidente de moto (todos pusieron caras tristes y will estaba sollozando)

Astrid: que como que murió (le salió una lagrima)

Yoel: si el estaba en una carrera pero alguien le corto los frenos a su moto y choco

Erza: (entro a la habitación donde estaban los chicos) oigan chicos han visto a (se detuvo en la puerta al ver al grupo de amigos) teo te hemos dicho mil beses que no traigas a las personas que te invitan el almuerzo

Teo: yo no los traje y no soy tan fácil o si

William: si eres muy fácil recuerdas cuando llegaste muy feliz y con una chica

Teo: si me compro un helado

William: ese es el punto cualquiera te compra con comida

Haru: yo te conozco eres la novia de mi primo hipo

Erza: (no comprendía lo que pasaba pero aun a si contesto) hipo a si me llamo erza un gusto en conocerlos

Yoel: a hora esta disponible desde que hipo murió

Erza: (al escuchar eso comprendió todo) yoel medas tu teléfono

Yoel: si ten para que lo quieres

Erza: tu solo dámelo (le dio el teléfono y ella se fue a su cuarto y marco al teléfono de el)

¿?: bueno

Erza: ellos están aquí tal y como lo dijiste

¿?: y que paso

Erza: les dijeron la verdad hipo esta muerto

¿?: y que caras pusieron

Erza: que caras quieres que pongan estaban paralizados esto ya fue muy lejos

¿?: descuida se detendrá mañana en la boda

Erza: eso espero adiós

¿?: si adiós

**Mientras tanto en una camioneta negra **

¿?: eso se le llama excederse

¿?: y lo que ellos hicieron se le llama violación de privacidad

¿?: buen punto pero aumentaran la seguridad y nos será muy difícil infiltrarnos

¿?: relájate ya lo tengo cubierto

¿?: si tu lo dices

¿?: no lo digo lo aseguro

¿?: ok

**De regreso con el grupo de amigos**

Haru: demonios tenemos que irnos gracias por invitarnos a entrar

Heiko: porque es muy temprano como para que se vallan

Yoel: déjalos sus mamas los pueden regañar

Haru: para empezar mi madre no me regaña por llegar tarde y tercero me tengo que arreglar para la boda de mi hermana

William: que curioso nosotros tenemos que asistir a una boda mañana oye teo de quien es la boda a la que iremos

Teo: la novia se llama kayla

Patán: que curioso así se llama tu hermana haru

Haru: es porque es mi hermana patán

Yoel: es tu hermana

Haru: si como la conocen

Heiko: nosotros no la conocemos uno de nuestros compañeros la conoce de Francia

Haru: eso explica todo bueno adiós los vemos mañana en la boda creo (salieron corriendo)

Teo: si adiós se llevaran una enorme sorpresa

William: no te oyeron vamos tenemos que seguir con los ensayos

**Afuera de edificio **

Haru: (afuera del edificio estaban esperando a haru sus guaruras) chicos les puedo pedir un favor

Camicazi: si claro

Brutacio: depende

Astrid: si

Finn: claro

Brutilda: solo dilo

Haru: me gustaría que fueran a la boda de mi hermana así no estaré solo

Camicazi: por allí debiste que iré quiero verlos de traje a los actores de 100% wild wolves

Haru: (se puso celoso) bien vendrán mañana a recogerlos en mi casa les darán ropa para que la usen en la boda

Kris: YA VAMONOS

Haru: SI bueno asta mañana chicos y chicas

_(Haru POV)_

Después de que me despidiera de mis amigos me fue a casa donde me esperaban para probarle todos los trajes de gala que me diseñaron cuando termine de probárselos hable con mis padres y les dije lo que paso pero mis padres en respuesta triplicaron la seguridad y mandaron a 2 guardias a cuidar de mi hermana pero eso no me calmo así que seguí a fénix sin que se diera cuenta y lo volví a escuchar hablar con el

Fénix: bueno

¿?: a orate eso con migo dime duplicaron la seguridad

Fénix: no triplicaron la seguridad

¿?: hazme un favor le estas dando la espalda a la puerta

Fénix: si por

¿?: tienes algo que refleje la puerta solo di si o no

Fénix: si

¿?: juega con el asta que apunte a la puerta y fíjate si te están espiando si es así dices ok

Fénix: de acuerdo (comenzó a jugar con un espejo asta que apunto a la puerta y vio a haru) ok

¿?: quien es el afortunado que callo en la trampa

Fénix: haru no será mucha molestia me are cargo de el personal mente

¿?: bien a hora saldrás del despacho e iras con el resto de la familia el ira a decirles lo que escucho luego los traerá al despacho y marcaran mi numero de teléfono tu relájate que esa parte yo la tengo cubierta a hora as lo que te dije

Fénix obedeció y se fue del despacho y todo ocurrió como el misterioso le dijo haru fue con su familia y los llevo al despacho de fénix

Haru: se lo que escuche fénix es el líder de unos asesinos

Asiel: no es que dudemos de ti hermano pero bueno la verdad no te creemos

Haru: bien se los probare marcare el numero (tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero cuando termino lo puso en altavoz)

Fénix: no creo que sea buena idea haru cuelga el teléfono

Haru: porque temes que descubran que eres un asesino (de repente contestan el teléfono una voz femenina)

¿?: bueno señor Brigitte salió por el regalo de su futura esposa esta ablando con Valery

Fénix: gracias Valery cuando llegue Brigitte le dices que me marque si

Valery: si señor estoy segura de que a se futura esposa le gustara el regalo esta precioso bueno lo dejo tengo que terminar mis encargos

Fénix: si adiós (colgó el teléfono)

Asiel: haru que no te cansas de equivocarte

Haru: si un poco

Peter: creo que le debes una disculpa

Haru: no el nos debe una explicación

Fénix: que quieres que te explique

Kayla: tu no le debes una explicación esta loco eso es todo vámonos (agarro a fénix de la mano y lo saco)

Haru: se lo que escuche papa no estoy loco el es el jefe de unos asesinos

Peter: basta hijo se que es difícil ver como tu hermana se casa y se va a vivir a otro lugar pero eso no es excusa mañana te disculparas con el entendiste

Haru: pero

Peter: dije que si entendiste

Haru: si entendí

Peter: bien a hora vete a dormir

Haru: si señor

Y así paso la noche a la mañana siguiente fueron a recoger a los amigos de haru los arreglaron y se fueron a la ceremonia cuando llegaron vieron a los actores de la película con seis chicas pero no vieron a los otros dos actores que faltaban después de un rato la ceremonia inicio y haru estaba echo un manejo de nervios preocupado de que le hicieran algo a su hermana camicazi y el resto intentaron calmarlo pero no pudieron cuando termino la ceremonia se fueron a la fiesta de los recién casados

Camicazi: enserio te contesto una mujer

Haru: si el se dio cuenta y a hora disminuyeron la seguridad porque creen que soy un loco

Patán: y no lo eres

Haru: muy gracioso mocoso

Patapez: y que aras si aparecen

Haru: no se ir por mi hermana y sacarla de aquí

Finn: yo te ayudare

Brutacio: yo igual (todos se le quedaron viendo) que

Brutilda: no es normal que digas eso enserio te afecto levantarte temprano

Brutacio: no lo hago por eso quiero recibir una bala en la mano

Heather: eso seria muy peligroso no lo crees (de repente escuchan como las puertas son abiertas muy bruscamente y vieron a dos hombres armados asta los dientes)

¿?: TODOS AL SUELO EL QUE SE LEBANTE LE DISPARO (todos obedecieron y se fueron al suelo menos fénix ni kayla)

Yoel: (se paro y se puso enfrente de ellos) relájate

¿?: TE DIJIMOS QUE AL SUELO (al terminar de hablar le disparo y callo al suelo)

¿?: ALGUIEN MAS

**Este el es primer capitulo de la nueva temporada de regreso a Londres espero y les guste les dejo con la duda de que es lo que va a pasar y a hora las preguntas del día de hoy ¿Quiénes serán esos hombres? ¿Fénix en verdad es el líder de unos asesinos? ¿Hipo si esta muerto? Otra cosa regresa mañana de sus vacaciones regreso antes porque se les olvido la casa de campaña se quedaron un tiempo en un hotel pero regresa mañana **


	2. Capitulo 2: una broma de mal gusto

**Hola e regresado de mis vacaciones cortas para traerles el primer capitulo DEREGRESO A LONDES siento a ver separado a hipo y astrid pero les dejo a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán conforme la historia se desarrolle**

**Finn-hermano de astrid Asiel-hermano mayor de haru Kayla-hermana mayor de Asiel y haru Kai-hermano menor de haru Asiel y kayla Peter-padre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Yadira-madre de haru kai Asiel y kayla Fénix-prometido de kayla **

**Erza-novia de hipo Yoel-amigo de hipo e erza William- amigo de hipo e erza Teo- amigo de hipo e erza Zeus- amigo de hipo e erza Heiko- amigo de hipo e erza Wendy-amiga de erza e hipo Yumi- amiga de erza e hipo Zahira- amiga de erza e hipo Valery- amiga de erza e hipo ****Brigitte-** **amiga de erza e hipo**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 2: una broma de mal gusto **_

_**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**_

_**Heather: eso seria muy peligroso no lo crees (de repente escuchan como las puertas son abiertas muy bruscamente y vieron a dos hombres armados asta los dientes)**_

_**¿?: TODOS AL SUELO EL QUE SE LEBANTE LE DISPARO (todos obedecieron y se fueron al suelo menos fénix ni kayla)**_

_**Yoel: (se paro y se puso enfrente de ellos) relájate **_

_**¿?: TE DIJIMOS QUE AL SUELO (al terminar de hablar le disparo y callo al suelo) **_

_**¿?: ALGUIEN MÁS **_

Heiko: y corte yoel eres un pésimo actor

Yoel: jajajajaja no ya no aguanto

Haru: QUE tu debes estar muerto

Yoel: (haru se acerca a el y lo patea) auch eso duele jajajajaja

¿?: jajajajaja son balas de salva no lo matamos

Kayla: casi me muero de un susto quienes son ellos

¿?: jajajajaja enserio fénix me debes dinero te dije que no me reconocerían vieron la cara de haru

Fénix: cuanto apostamos

Teo: oye haru no avías dicho que si algo pasaba tu protegerías a tu hermana jajajajaja

Hakon: alto antes de que sigan con esto exijo una explicación a horita mismo

Fénix: que te explique tu nieto

Erza: me dijeron que detendrían su bromita

¿?: y así era pero alguien no sabe que es privacidad no es así haru

Haru: yo no te conozco

Heiko: eso si ofende que no reconozca a su primo pero el plan resulto a la perfección

Kayla: sigo esperando una explicación

Yumi: era una broma

Kayla: QUE porque quien lo planeo

Fénix: da gracias que no realizaron el plan original

¿?: será mejor que entren muchachos (de repente entraron dos camarógrafos)

Peter: quienes son

¿?: enserio tío no me reconoces

Haru: tío

Hakon: hipo eres tu (se acerco a uno de los dos chicos pero no sabia quien era hipo ya que los dos son muy idénticos a acepción de que hipo tiene ojos verdes y su gemelo como el le dice tiene los ojos gris ambos tienen el pelo muy largo tanto que asta se lo pueden agarrar con una dona para el cabello)

Hipo: estoy acá el es mi gemelo Zeus

Zeus: fue un placer ver la cara de susto de tu primo hipo

Hipo: lo mismo dijo

Estoico: pero mira como a crecido mi hijo pero con el pelo así de largo parecen niñas (volteo a ver al gemelo de hipo y dijo) ambos

Hipo: lo sabemos

Haru: espera sigo sin entender explícate

Hipo: tu no cambias verdad haru tal ves esto refresque tu memoria heather "toma tu arma vámonos tenemos que llegar a London para mañana como lo ordeno el jefe"

Zeus: "si ya te escuche"

Heather: eran ustedes

Hipo: claro

Haru: porque me hicieron cree que fénix era un asesino

Hipo: espera aun no terminamos te presento a Brigitte (una de las chicas que estaba sentada se paro y se acerco a el) y a hora te presento a Valery jajajajaja

Valery: bueno señor Brigitte salió por el regalo de su futura esposa esta ablando con Valery

Haru: a hora si me explicas porque hicieron eso

Hipo: jajajajaja

Astrid: esperen ustedes nos dijeron que hipo murió en un accidente de moto

Hipo: les vieron la cara si estuviera muerto no estaría aquí

Haru: estoy tan molesto que te voy a (lo sujetaron sus guaruras) que

Takumi: hipo cambio bastante diría yo

Zeus: y no te equivocas en un año termino si carrera y se convirtió en uno de nosotros en medio año termino de aprender las artes marciales mixtas

Haru: dinos para que te querían en Francia

Hipo: para decirme que soy libre yo me are cargo del reino cuando tu ya no puedas mas o cuando kayla se embarace y tenga que cuidar de su hijo si es que pasa

Haru: no entiendo

Asiel: de ti hermano ya es normal hipo puede hacer lo que quiera como a hora el es un cantante les presento a dark souls el grupo de chicos mas como le dicen allá las chicas

Erza: ellos son el grupo de chicos más guapos y fuertes todos y cada uno de ellos tienen su abdomen bien formado

Hipo: ellas pertenecen al grupo de chicas sexis frozen que porciento trabajan para la misma compañía que nosotros por eso las conocemos

William: hipo ven

Hipo: voy (fue a donde estaban los camarógrafos y will)

Haru: por eso se conocen y se hicieron novios

Erza: no somos novios es publicidad para ambos grupos musicales

Teo: pero si querías que hipo sea tu novio

Erza: si yo nunca he dicho que no es el mejor novio falso que e tenido

Finn: si solo es publicidad porque te beso un el concierto de calidad

Erza: se refieren a ese día

Yoel: ese día estaban molestando a erza unos chicos que fueron al concierto y hipo se molesto así que fue con ella hablaron un rato y luego la beso para callarles la boca a esos chicos y funciono

Después de una larga explicación volvieron a disfrutar de la fiesta asta que llego la hora de bailar pero para cierto grupo de cantantes esa música se les hiso aburrida así que se apoderaron del sonido tomaron micrófonos y todo lo necesario

Yoel: es tiempo de escuchar música de verdad pero los primeros es pasar serán los gemelos que cantaran su primer éxito never give up

Hipo: **Corremos a clases de preparación  
>Al dejar la escuela<br>Ya me lo sé, pero por qué sigues enseñándolo otra vez, uh  
>Solamente bostezos de las palabras de los maestros<br>Solamente garabatos del papel de dibujo llamado, pizarrón  
>Tomando clases privadas de miles de dólares<br>Este sistema que se enfoca en calificaciones en lugar de amistades  
>Esta presión llamada exámenes<br>Esta carga llamada, universidad  
>El estrés que están acumulando<br>¿lo saben nuestros padres?**

Zeus: **Me gusta caminar cómodamente  
>Pero por qué siempre quieres una postura recta<br>Mi sueño es tomar un micrófono y rapear  
>Pero nuevamente hoy, tomo un lápiz y escribo las formulas de matemáticas<br>Sí, las cosas que aprendemos en la escuela  
>son olvidarnos de nuestros sueños y siempre rendirnos<br>Haz lo que quieras  
>Ama lo que haces<br>Pregúntate, que es lo que quieres hacer**

Coro: **Nunca te rindas  
>Animo, hacia tus sueños<br>Nunca te rindas  
>Levántate, levántate, tú puedes hacerlo<br>Despierta, despierta  
>No te preocupes, todo estará bien<br>Nunca te rindas  
>Porque eres tú, eres tú<br>Cree en ti mismo  
>Nunca te rindas<strong>

Zeus: **Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso  
>de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente<br>Estoy de regreso en la escuela  
>Estoy de regreso en la escuela, de regreso<br>de regreso en la escuela, cómodamente  
>Estoy de regreso en la escuela<strong>

Hipo: **Historias aburridas ALTO, mi historia de amor  
>¿Podre expresar mis sentimientos?<br>Un sinfín de preocupaciones  
>Hoy, fue a la tienda de nuevo a comprar una barra de pan<br>Porque es todo lo que puedo hacer  
>¿Serás así cuando lo recibas?<br>¿O no lo recibirás y te darás la vuelta?  
>Soy un enano dando vueltas en Blanca nieves<br>No soy nada especial pero  
>puedo protegerte, mi nena<br>Actuó todo brusco cuando te veo  
>No tengo interés en lo que dicen mis amigos<br>solamente te veo a ti, mi nena  
>Quiero dibujarte durante la clase de arte<br>Y quiero hacer una canción para ti en clase de música  
>Estoy atraído, eres N, yo soy S<br>Esta mariposa no tiene fin igual que un número racional  
>Eres mi último amor<strong>

Coro: **Aplaudan todos  
>Todos aplaudan<br>Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda  
>Todos aplaudan<strong>

**Aplaudan todos  
>Todos aplaudan<br>Izquierda, de la izquierda a la dere… derecha, de la derecha a la izquierda  
>Pongan sus manos en el cielo<strong>

Yoel: y a hora para que no se queden sentados dance dance dance que la cantara todas las integrantes frozen en coro no separado

Coro:** Uno ... dos ... tres****  
><strong>**Uno, dos, tres******

**Usted es la chica que he estado soñando****  
><strong>**de desde que yo era una niña. (2x)******

**Uno!****  
><strong>**Estoy morderme lengua.****  
><strong>**Dos!****  
><strong>**Está besando a usted.****  
><strong>**Tres!****  
><strong>**Oh, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?****  
><strong>**Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
><strong>**Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
><strong>**El segundo que hago, sé que vamos a ser a través.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
><strong>**Él no sospecha nada. Me gustaría que conseguir una pista.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!******

**Usted es la chica que he estado soñando****  
><strong>**de desde que yo era una niña. (2x)******

**Uno!****  
><strong>**Me estoy mordiendo la lengua.****  
><strong>**Dos!****  
><strong>**Está besando a usted.****  
><strong>**Tres!****  
><strong>**Oh, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?****  
><strong>**Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
><strong>**Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
><strong>**El segundo que hago, sé que vamos a ser a través.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
><strong>**Él no sospecha nada. Me gustaría que conseguir una pista.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar! Dance! Dance! Danza******

**Uno!****  
><strong>**Estás mordiendo la lengua.****  
><strong>**Dos!****  
><strong>**Estoy besando a usted.****  
><strong>**Tres!****  
><strong>**¿Es mejor que yo?****  
><strong>**Uno! Dos! Tres! ¡Cuatro!******

**De la palabra en las calles y en las noticias:****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar con usted.****  
><strong>**Él tiene dos pies izquierdos y muerde mis movimientos.****  
><strong>**No voy a enseñarle a bailar! ****Dance! Dance! Dance!****  
><strong>**Tchu tchu tchu tchu tchu tchuru .. (3x)****  
><strong>**Dance! ****Dance! Dance! Dance!**

Erza: es el turno de los chico de cantar un favor nada agresivo lo digo enserio hipo y Zeus

Zeus: ok que les parece don't touch my girl

Coro: _**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Tú Eres Mi Lady~**____**  
><strong>__**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Contigo~**_

Teo: **¿Qué tiene de malo ser pequeña?****  
><strong>**¿Qué tiene de malo ser delgada?****  
><strong>**Está bien, Está bien; Eres mejor que las flores****  
><strong>**Eres preciosa, Eres Preciosa más que otras****  
><strong>**Tienes largas pestañas y tu vientre es tan lindo**

Yoel: **Tienes belleza es por eso que dije que eres bonita****  
><strong>**Creo que me estas engañando por eso dije que estaba bien****  
><strong>**No es todo! **_**(Ha!)**_** No ha terminado! **_**(Ha!)**_**  
><strong>**Nosotros no hemos terminado**

Heiko: **Hey Tú, Hay una cosa que no puede ser~****  
><strong>**Hay una cosa que no puedo tolerar~****  
><strong>**Eres Tú, Tú sabes que es Pura~****  
><strong>**No Toques a Mi Chica! ~****  
><strong>**Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
><strong>**El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
><strong>**Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~**

Coro: _**Tú Eres Mi Lady~ Tú Eres Mi Lady~**____**  
><strong>__**Tú Eres Mi Lady~**_

Zeus: **Tic Tac****  
><strong>**Nuestro tiempo se ha detenido****  
><strong>**Hablar Hablar Hablar****  
><strong>**Sólo una palabra más más****  
><strong>**Como si nada hubiera pasado****  
><strong>**Como si todo estuviera bien****  
><strong>**No puedo vivir así No No No**

Yoel: **Creo que estás jugando por eso dije que es divertido****  
><strong>**Creo que vas a sorprenderme por eso dije q eres buena en eso****  
><strong>**No es divertido **_**(Ha!)**_** No es impresionante **_**(Ha!)**_**  
><strong>**No deberías hacer esto! ~**

Heiko: **Hey Tú, Hay una cosa que no puede ser~****  
><strong>**Hay una cosa que no puedo tolerar~****  
><strong>**Eres Tú, Tú sabes que es Pura~****  
><strong>**No Toques a Mi Chica! ~****  
><strong>**Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
><strong>**El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
><strong>**Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~****  
><strong>  
>William: <strong>Simplemente Mientes<strong>**  
><strong>**Te he dicho que eres bonita****  
><strong>**Ahora desapareciste como una mentira****  
><strong>_**(Tú Eres Mi Chica~)**_**  
><strong>  
>Hipo: <strong>Sigo hoy anhelándote<strong>**  
><strong>**Voy a resistir hasta el día en que vuelvas****  
><strong>**Quiero que fácilmente regreses**

Heiko: **Hey Tú! Actúas como si nada grave pasara****  
><strong>**Finges que nada ha cambiado****  
><strong>**Tú sabes que vamos a volver****  
><strong>**No Toques a Mi Chica!****  
><strong>**Solo me miran a mí tus~ ojos****  
><strong>**El que se enamoró de tus pestañas, Tu~ Hombre****  
><strong>**Conoces el camino de regreso, Estoy Aquí~****  
><strong>_**(Tú Eres Mi Chica~)**__  
><em>  
>Hipo: <strong>Ella es una mentirosa, Dijo que no me iba a dejar<strong>**  
><strong>**¿Por qué sólo recuerdo los buenos momentos?****  
><strong>**¿Dónde Estás? Yo estoy justamente aquí****  
><strong>**No puedo vivir, ¿Qué debo hacer para vivir?****  
><strong>**No te vayas, No me hagas daño****  
><strong>**No puedo soportar esto, Me duele el corazón****  
><strong>**Que era mentira, Que era una broma****  
><strong>**Dime ahora qué fue eso, Por Favor.**

Erza: que les parece si la novia escoge la canción de que trata 

Kayla: bueno que les parece de novios

Teo: que suerte la tuya hipo que bueno que ase poco escribiste una canción así

Astrid: hipo escribe las canciones

Hipo: si

Heiko: todas y cada una de las canciones las escribió el es nuestro compositor

**Hipo: **Serías mi novia?  
><em>(Oh Oh~)<em>_  
><em>**  
><strong>**hipo: **Seré tu boyfriend  
><em>(seré tu boyfriend)<em>  
>serás mi girlfriend<br>_(serás mi girlfriend)__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**yoel: **siempre has sido la mejor

Por encima de todo

Te voy a sanar

(Sanar)

Si alguien te daña

(Daña)

**Hipo: **mi amor por ti no cambiara

Jamás veré a nadie más

**Teo: **estas en mi corazón, entiéndelo de una vez

**Heiko: **a veces me siento cansado y todo es por

**Hipo: **querer tenerte a mi lado

**Heiko: **incluso si llegamos a pelear

**William: **sostén fuerte mi mano

(You, you, baby you, you)

**Heiko: **quisiera hacerte reír todo el tiempo

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella seré para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti seré el mejor _(boyfriend)_

**Zeus:** cuando estoy a tu lado

Como un campeón me siento

**Teo:** que más da lo que nos llegue a pasar

Me quedare contigo

**William:** te sostendré, ven conmigo que te abrazare

**Teo:** sonríe blow me kiss oh so sweet i like that

**Heiko: **a veces me siento cansado y todo es por

**Hipo: **querer tenerte a mi lado

**Heiko: **incluso si llegamos a pelear

**William: **sostén fuerte mi mano

(You, you, baby you, you)

**Heiko: **quisiera hacerte reír todo el tiempo

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella sere para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti sere el mejor _(boyfriend)_

**Heiko:** solo para ti sere el mejor boyfriend

Estos sentimientos por ti

**Zeus:** jamás cambiaran

**Hipo:** somos uno para el otro

**Zeus:** no te voy a dejar

**Heiko:** ya no temas más

No tienes que llorar

**William:** you` re my girl my my world

**Zeus:** confia en mi siempre

**Coro: **sere tu único boyfriend he he he he

Tu único boyfriend he he he he

**Yoel:** yo te voy a proteger y si siempre te cuidare

Por ti hare cualquier cosa entiende

**Coro:** seras mi girlfriend he he he he

Mi única girlfriend he he he he

**Teo:** como una estrella seré para que me puedas ver

Solo para ti seré el mejor _(boyfriend)_

Después de un tiempo de cantar y bailar los chicos se sentaron a comer en una mesa justo atrás de la de haru y sus amigos los cuales no parecían entender porque hipo regreso después de un largo tiempo no es que no le crean lo de la película pero hipo les oculto muchas cosas y a vía cambiado demasiado que ni ellos se sentían cómodos el hipo que ellos conocían era tierno y carismático jamás en su vida bromeo pesado y parece como si hipo los estuviera evitándolos lo que a finn el hermano de astrid le molestaba es que dejara que esa chica (por esa chica se refiere a erza) se sentara en sus piernas sabiendo que astrid estaba presente el enojo que traía no lo soportaba asta que se paro y se dirigió a donde hipo estaba

Hipo: (noto que finn se le acerco)

Finn: hipo cierto

Hipo: si te conozco

Finn: no soy el hermano de astrid (cero fuerte mente sus puños)

Zeus: (noto que el hermano de astrid quería golpearlo pero se detenía porque erza estaba en su camino) hipo tenemos que irnos como te llamas

Finn: eso no es de su incumbencia (le lanzo una mirada asesina)

Hipo: (le molesto como le contesto a su hermano gemelo) vámonos tenemos ensayos mañana en la mañana a y otra cosa como sea que te llames fíjate con quien te metes (se pararon todos hipo se fue a despedir de su familia a excepción de haru y la pandilla de amigos)

Estoico: ya te vas porque

Hipo: papa ya te lo dije tenemos ensayo

Hakon: ensayos de que

Hipo: bien abuelo me cachaste no tenemos ensayos pero tenemos que ver lo de la película

Asiel: primito ya que regresaste que vas a hacer el jueves

Hipo: iré con el grupo vamos a ir a celebrar mi cumpleaños 18

Asiel: que te parece si celebras tu cumple años con tu familia un día antes y el día de tu cumple lo celebras con tu grupo

Hipo: me parece buena idea bueno adiós tengo cosas que hacer

Hakon: hipo mañana en la tarde te quiero en la mansión

Hipo: si puedo si sino te mando un mensaje adiós

(Haru POV)

Cuando hipo y su grupo de amigos nuevos de quien sabe donde son se fueron decidí hablar con fénix para saber que sabia de hipo pero el no me dijo nada solo me dijo si quieres saber porque no le preguntas a el en persona yo le preguntaría si no me evitara además takumi tiene la razón hipo cambio demasiado en fin cuando decidí irme a sentar mi abuelo me hablo me dijo que noto que hipo nos evitaba así que el lo invito a la mansión para que pudiera hablar con el

**Lo siento si e tardado lo que pasa es que e tenido cosas que hacer y tengo un maldito bloqueo que me a costado escribir las historias esta como la de los 7 clanes contra los mirk en serio me disculpo nueva mente **


	3. Capitulo 3: ensayos

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

**Capitulo 3: ensayos **

Estaba amaneciendo en Londres anoche ocurrió algo muy inusual comenzó a nevar y cierto grupo de amigos estaba en la mansión de hakon esperando a hipo se suponía que estaría en la casa desde la mañana pero no se a presentado y ya eran las 3:30pm y seguían esperándolo

Haru: donde estará se supone que debió llegar desde la mañana

Hakon: no seas impaciente hipo dijo que si no podía venir me llamaría o me mandaría un mensaje relájate llegara tarde pero llegara

Camicazi: hipo jamás fue impuntual

Patán: y cuando estábamos a punto de partir a la casa de playa de hipo

Astrid: solo fue esa ves después de eso jamás volvió a llegar tarde

Haru: como sea espero y no falte

Hakon: bueno yo me voy tengo una junta muy importante

Haru: si

**Mientras tanto en la camioneta **

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

¿Qué sería yo sin ti?  
>¿Qué sería yo sin ti?<p>

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo estas?

Heiko: genial ya quedo esta ves se lo aprendieron

Hipo: cuanto falta para llegar a mi casa de seguro mi abuelo esta molesto y me quiere matar

Yoel: no tu abuelo no te puede matar asta que firmemos la película y el nuevo video musical

Zeus: yoel tiene razón tienes mi apoyo todos iremos a aclarar el mal entendido

Hipo: que mal entendido

Teo: se supone que le digamos a su abuelo que llegamos tarde porque estábamos jugando por todo London

Todos a acepción de teo: NOOOOO

Hipo: si le dices eso me mata al instante

Yoel: le decimos que estábamos ensayando y si no nos cree le cantan la canción y listo

Heiko: entendiste o te lo volvemos a explicar

Teo: si entendí no soy idiota

Chofer: llegamos y al parecer antes de que su abuelo se fuera

Hipo: (salió del carro seguido de sus amigos artistas) ABUELO

Hakon: llegas tarde luego hablamos tengo una junta muy importante

Hipo: espera te lo puedo explicar

Hakon: hipo no estoy enojado no tienes nada que explicarme

Hipo: ha no entonces de que querías hablar con migo

Hakon: de tus viajes tu novia

Teo: jajajajaja cree que hipo (todos voltearon a verlo)

Heiko: mejor cállate teo

Teo: buena idea perdón por interrumpir

Hakon: descuida bueno me tengo que ir si quieren pueden quedarse en la casa

Hipo: si gracias que dicen chicos

Zeus: es lo menos que podemos a ser por distraerte

Hakon: ok adiós hipo no quiero desastres

Yoel: porque dice eso hipo es muy calmado al igual que nosotros

Heiko: si nos alocamos pero eso es cuando estamos con las chicas pero cuando estamos solo nosotros no tanto

Heiko: (entro a la limosina y bajo el vidrio) a otra cosa tu primo y amigos están en casa (de repente el auto arranco dejando a hipo y sus amigos algo confundidos)

Zeus: genial tenemos que soportar a el hermano de tu ex novia

Hipo: recen porque no este (caminaron en dirección al carro tomaron sus cosas y entraron a la casa se fueron a la sala pero al llegar vieron a haru con el resto de la pandilla y el hermano de astrid)

Teo: creo que heiko no rezo lo suficiente

Heiko: yo o queras decir que tu no rezaste nada

William: cálmense somos invitados compórtense

Heiko y Teo: si señor

Haru: (pensamientos: pero que se pelearon y ahora se comportan) y como a estado mi primito favorito

Hipo: (sele hiso muy raro que su primo le hablara así) bien creo que tramas tu nunca me has hablado así

Patán: después de tanto tiempo le afecto no verte

Hipo: como digas

Haru: veo que trajiste a tus compañeros actores

Hipo: si pero no les digas así son mis amigos

Haru: así que primo donde quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños

Hipo: que nadie te lo dijo yo celebrare mi cumpleaños como los otros dos años con ellos (señalo a grupo de cantantes) pero Asiel me dijo que celebrara mi cumpleaños con mi familia un día antes aun tengo curiosidad por lo que van a ser los chicos

Zeus: es una sorpresa no la queremos arruinar hermano

Finn: creí que hipo era hijo único

Haru: y lo es

Hipo: si soy hijo único pero como Zeus y yo nos parecemos demasiado comenzamos a llamarnos hermano pero el resto de los chicos nos llaman gemelos

Camicazi: si lo pones de esa manera si se parecen a acepción de los ojos los de hipo son verdes y los de Zeus son gris

Zeus: pero de allí en fuera somos hermanos gemelos

Finn: y lo usan como publicidad

Hipo: no todos saben que no somos realmente hermanos es mas lo decimos de cariño lo mucho que nos queremos

Yoel: hipo tenemos que seguir con los ensayos

Hipo: cierto

Brutilda: hipo

Hipo: si que pasa

Brutilda: podemos verlos ensayar

Hipo: que dices líder

Zeus: claro necesitamos un poco de público y no me digas así

Patán: y que es lo que asen exactamente

Heiko: eso es una ofensa que jamás escucharon nuestra música

Astrid: no (le contesto un poco enfadada)

Teo: (asustado) hipo y Zeus se lo explicaran

Hipo: y porque nosotros y no ustedes no

Teo: porque ella da miedo

Hipo: y que culpa tengo yo

Teo: todo (no pudo terminar por que fue tacleado por heiko)

Heiko: si lo dices pobre de ti no debemos causarle problemas a hipo

Teo: ok ahora quítate de enzima

Astrid: que quiso decir con eso hipo

Hipo: nada Zeus a darle

Zeus: ok

**Hipo: **Hey Boys & Girls _(Woo! __~)_  
>Bienvenidos al Mundo de D.A.R.K S.O.U.L.S<br>Si, ¿Estás listo para lo caliente?  
>Porque aquí estamos D.A.R.K S.O.U.L.S ~ ~<p>

**Zeus: **No vamos a parar ~ _(S-top)_ &  
>Vamos a llegar hasta la Cima-Cima<br>Nunca Paramos ~ Vamos a Rockear ~  
>Nacimos para Rockear ~ Dark Souls-Souls<p>

**Hipo: **No esperes lo mismo, Ni siquiera compares  
>Miren fijo, no se sorprendan con nuestro cambio de apariencia<br>¿Quieren volverse locos después de vernos?  
>¿Están ansiosos por empezar a saltar?<br>¿Quién puede estar más alto que nosotros?  
>Somos presumidos, ¿Qué podemos hacer?..<p>

**Zeus: **Vamos a llevarte a otro Nivel, Nivel  
>Brilla como el Metal, Metal<br>Déjame renovarte

**Hipo: **Vamos a llevarte a otro Nivel, Nivel  
>Siente el Viaje, Viaje<br>Déjame renovarte

**Zeus: **Bump! Bump! Como Loco  
>Bump! Bump! Tu Corazón<br>Bump! Bump! Sube el Volumen  
>Bump Bump Bump!<p>

**Hipo: **Bump! Bump! Brave Sound!  
>Bump! Bump! Somos DARK SOULS!<br>Bump Bump Stereo!  
>Bump Bump Bump, Bump Bump Bump!<p>

**Coro: **DARK SOULS!

Haru: entonces ahora que recuerdo hipo ase mucho te escuchamos cantar en un programa de televisión porque no mejor cantas esa

Yoel: deberías ser mas especifico cantamos en cientos de programas de televisión como se llama la cansón

Haru: no lose creo que decía puedo estar sonriendo ahora de que trata

Zeus: creo que se refiere a Janus dile de que trata hipo

Hipo: y porque yo espera no me digas también te de miedo astrid

Zeus: que no tu escribiste la canción

Hipo: bien

Yoel: yo les explico

Heiko: tu bueno

Yoel: los gemelos son los que personifican al el dios Janus el cual les muestra sus dos lados el que esta mal con su perdida pero no deja que la chica vea como esta sufriendo que a pesar de que ella lo boto el la quiere proteger es por eso que dice que en frente de ella le dice que esta bien pero llora a sus espaldas que sea feliz que no es mala chica y que no se preocupe

Haru: aaa

**Coro:** _puede que sonría ya, pero solo es falsedad _

_Temblando estoy por ti, mis manos aprieto mas_

_Engañando te estoy al decirte que estoy bien_

_Me encuentro detrás de ti derramando lágrimas_

**William: **tus labios y hombros están temblando hoy por mí

Ya lo se, la culpa solo la tengo yo

**Heiko: **solo jugamos con fuego y ahora lloras hoy

Ya lo se, tus abrazos eran verdad

**Hipo: **ahora estoy suspirando

Lloraba cuando no estabas tú

Solo yo puedo sentir este gran pesar

Duele tanto pero lo tengo que ocultar

**Hipo y Yoel: **quisiera

**Yoel: **en tu memoria estar aun vivo

En tu memoria estar contigo

Como tonto te sonrió una vez más

**Coro: **_tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Mucho he llorado, no llores, tu no_

_Te han lastimado, te he lastimado _

_Ahora solo debo contener _

**Teo: **di ¿porque? di ¿porque? di ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Sonríe, ya no estés más llorando

Ya vete en paz, olvídame ahora

¿No me crees? No quiero lastimarte nada

**Heiko: **mi corazón late más y más

No quiere ver que te vayas lejos

Es mejor que este amor lo entierres ya

**Heiko y William:** quisiera

**William: **esa sonrisa ver de nuevo

Esa sonrisa estar protegiendo

Como ayer quisiera que me sonrías hoy

**Coro:**_ tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Dejaste heridas, heridas, ¿no vez?_

_Amor lo siento, adiós lo siento_

_Ahora solo debo contener _

**Zeus: **solo a ti yo te sigo, déjame si así lo has decidido

Yo debo dejarte, por ti yo debo dejarte

**Coro: **_tú no eres mala tú no eres mala _

_Mucho he llorado, no llores, tu no_

_Te han lastimado, te he lastimado _

_Ahora solo debo contener_

_Puede que sonría ya, pero solo es falsedad _

_Temblando estoy por ti, mis manos aprieto mas_

_Engañando te estoy al decirte que estoy bien_

_Me encuentro detrás de ti derramando lágrimas _

Astrid: (se le quedaba viendo a hipo fijamente)

Camicazi: y dime hipo donde estuviste todo este tiempo

Hipo: bueno después de que me fui de Francia fui a berk después a estados unidos donde conocí a erza y después me fui con erza a corea del sur donde entre a una audición el cual fui aceptado y así los conocí a ellos

Heather: así es como conociste a erza

Hipo: bueno estaba en el aeropuerto cuando vi como un grupo de fans perseguía a erza así que la ayude la jale a un pequeño cuarto donde nos enceramos ella y yo esperamos un rato asta que se fueran todos

Teo: que hicieron picaros

Hipo: eso es confidencial

Heiko: ya oíste niño es confidencial solo ellos saben que fue lo que hicieron por cierto canten hello tengo que verificar que se la hallan aprendido

William: quien cantaba primero

Heiko: enserio no tiene mucho que la ensayamos

William: solo bromeaba relájate

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
>¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti<p>

**William:** Dime, baby, dónde estás

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas?

**William:** Llámame, baby, y yo estaré allí

**Teo:** ¿Cómo estas?

**William:** Contesta el teléfono, girl  
>Porque tengo que estar allí<p>

**Teo:** Tal vez está atrasada por el tráfico

**Yoel:** estoy impaciente

**Teo:** Olvidaste cargar la batería otra vez

**Yoel:** soy yo otra vez

**Teo:** Parece que va a llover, así que luego de pensarlo

**Yoel:** estás un poco

**Teo:** Salí antes para recogerte

**Hipo:** Probablemente te sorprenderás cuando me veas

_(Te gustará)_  
>Para así no extrañarnos<p>

_(¿Debería apurarme?)_  
>Te veo desde lejos<br>Pero cuando yo te llame y dije:

**Coro:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
>¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti<br>¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no puedes ver nada?  
>¿Hola? ¿Cómo estas?<p>

**Teo:** Vine a recogerte, pensé que iba a llover  
>Y que tendrías que caminar bajo la lluvia sola<p>

**Yoel:** Estoy frente a tu casa y parece que estás con alguien  
>Pero no pude decirlo, porque pensé que te perdería<p>

**Zeus:** Sé que mis acciones no son muy valientes  
>Incluso si me dices que soy un cobarde, no puedo ir más<br>¿Entiendes cómo me siento?  
>¿Por qué mi camino hacia ti se siento como el camino hacia el infierno?<br>Esto no tiene sentido  
>Soy quién consoló tu soledad<br>Apúrate y dime, por favor, que no hay nada entre ustedes dos  
>¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor, di algo<p>

**Hipo:** ¿Qué estás haciendo allí ahora?  
>Estoy mirándote en blanco desde lejos justo ahora<br>¿No puedes sentirme?

**Yoel:** Mañana dime lo que quieras decirme  
>Mañana dime que estás arrepentida<br>¿Hacia dónde sigues mirando? Este es el lugar en donde deberías estar

**coro:** ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has comido ya?  
>¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti<br>¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no puedes ver nada?  
>¿Hola? ¿Cómo estas?<p>

**Yoel:** Quiero verte, porque está lloviendo

**Hipo:** porque está lloviendo

**Yoel:** Porque estoy caminando por la calle por donde camine contigo

**Hipo:** si no moriré

**Yoel:** Estoy frente a tu casa, te extraño, pero supongo que tú a mí no

**Hipo:** te extraño

**Yoel:** En realidad, me estoy volviendo loco, supongo que no puedo seguir si no eres tú

**Teo:** Baby, no puedo dejarte ir

**William:** ¿has comido ya?

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

**William:** ¿Qué sería yo sin ti?

**Teo:** ¿Dónde estás? Estoy preocupado por ti

**William:** No me mientas, no te vayas

**Teo:** Sólo quiero hacértelo saber

**William:** ¿por qué no dices nada?

**Teo:** Sólo pienso en ti, girl

¿Qué sería yo sin ti?  
>¿Qué sería yo sin ti?<p>

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo estas?

Camicazi: que triste

Heiko: la que sigue

_(ho ho ho ho ho ho ho)_

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
>Cuando miro alrededor, todos lucen igual<p>

¿Donde puedo encontrar, _(alguien como tú, alguien como tú)__  
><em>con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
>proteger, no es nadie más que yo<br>¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
><em>(una persona tan feliz como yo)<em> una persona sonriendo  
>como yo, la persona más feliz?<p>

**Teo:** Cuando tus manos se enfrían, se enfrían a pesar de ser cálidas  
>Cuando un corazón fuerte como el tuyo, <em>(como el tuyo)<em>  
>es herido gravemente<p>

**Yoel: **Te sostendré, te abrazare suavemente  
>Deseo que estas pequeñas cosas, te hagan sentir mejor<br>Mi corazón siempre quiere hacer mas por ti, pero tu no  
>necesitas saberlo<p>

**William:** Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma  
>Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado<br>con todo mi ser  
>Aun hay mas días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti<p>

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
>Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual<br>¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
>con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?<p>

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
>proteger, no es nadie mas que yo<br>¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
>un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo<br>como yo, la persona más feliz?

_(ho ho ho ho ho ho ho)_

**Hipo: **Cuando mi pobre corazón comenzó a brillar, a brillar y  
>poco a poco comenzó a cambiar<br>Evitando que mi pequeña codicia se desborde, cuando el  
>plato de mi corazón crezca más<p>

**Heiko: **Se que la razón de todo esto es porque tu has estado ahí  
>para mi, esa es la única razón<br>Estoy muy agradecido, no soy capaz de hacerlo tan bien  
>como tu<p>

**yoel: **Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma  
>Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado<br>con todo mi ser  
>Aun hay mas días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti<p>

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
>Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual<br>¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
>con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?<p>

**Hipo: **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta  
>proteger, no es nadie mas que yo<br>¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,  
>un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo<br>como yo, la persona más feliz?

**William: **Tu sabes, soy un poco, solo un poco tímido pero lo que  
>no sabes es que mi corazón es mas cálido que el sol,<br>conoce mas mi corazón

**Heiko: **La chica de la TV tiene un aura de luz cuando sale al  
>escenario pero tu siempre eres deslumbrante<br>_(estoy enloqueciendo, enloqueciendo nena)__  
><em>Siento que tengo el mundo entero cuando tu dices que me  
>amas<p>

**Teo: **Tu y yo, tu eres perfecta, no hay nadie como tu  
>Te amo<br>Para mi tu eres la única, para un tonto como yo por favor  
>entiende que tu eres mi todo<p>

**Yoel: **Caminamos por el mismo camino, nos estamos pareciendo el  
>uno al otro<br>Estoy solamente sorprendido, estoy solamente agradecido,  
>estoy solo amándote...<p>

**Zeus: **No hay nadie como tu  
>Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual<br>¿Donde puedo encontrar, alguien como tu, alguien como tu,  
>con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?<br>Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta

**Hipo: **proteger, no es nadie mas que yo  
>¿Donde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,<br>un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo  
>como yo, la persona mas feliz?<p>

_(No hay nadie como tu...)_

Camicazi: son muy buenos

Zeus: la verdad es que todas nuestras canciones se basan en lo que nos pasa como esta canción que recién escribí con la ayuda de hipo

Astrid: todas sus canciones son cosas que les pasan en la vida real

Yoel: si es la mejor forma de desaojarnos escuchen esta canción que Zeus escribió con hipo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Me entere a través de mi amigo

Y no pude hacer nada

Mas que una cara de porque ¿Qué hago?

¿De donde vino ese chico, quien dijo que podía vivir bien sin ti, regresa?

¿Ella tiene un novio? ¿Aun vive allí?

_(¿Por qué eres tan curioso?)_

Lo se ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

**Zeus: **después de salir durante más de un año

Al fin de las peleas frecuentes, tú y yo dijimos adiós

"dejare de ir a clases contigo, adiós, se feliz" y me di la media vuelta

_(Oh, bien)_

Estaba bien para un día o dos, incluso Salí con mis

Amigos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

Yo estaba de fiesta toda la noche, emborrachándome

Y sintiéndome bien, pero ¿Cómo termine en frente de tu casa?

**Yoel: **soy un tonto oh, oh soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Heiko: **¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Soy realmente muy tonto?

¿A dónde se fue mi dulce niña, que me llamaba "baby honey"?

Miro a mí alrededor, pero ella no esta allí

Me revuelco en la auto compasión todo el día

Y cuando empieza a llover, se pone aun peor

Se que no debería hacer esto

Pero realmente, realmente te extraño mucho

**Yoel: **en una noche profunda y sin poder dormir

De repente me acorde de ti, así que camine un poco por la calle

En la que solía tomar para ir a tu casa

Recuerdo aquellos momentos y sonrió

Me pregunto que estas haciendo y me doy la vuelta para regresar

Oh, dios mío, ¿Cómo puedo ser así?, te veo

**Zeus: **no debería haber venido, debí simplemente

Haber dormido, esto es tan vergonzoso

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Teo: **¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien por favor deténgame

**Hipo: **Alguien por favor deténgame

**William: **le pregunto a mis amigos y a otras personas que pasan por allí

Pero la respuesta es siempre la misma

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Teo: y que les parece se que nos ase falta un poco mas de practica

Heather: son muy buenos pero todavía me queda una duda

Heiko: y cual es linda

Brutacio: aléjate de mi novia modelito

Heiko: de echo también somos modelos pero me alejare de ti novia

Heather: si para firmar la película que asen aquí antes de tiempo

Teo: es que hipo (fue interrumpido por hipo)

Hipo: les prometí mostrarles London aparte de que quería ver a mi prima casarse

Teo: si eso es lo que yo iba a decir

Patán: desde cuando te interesas las bodas hipo

Heiko: (hablo en voz baja a teo para que los demás lo escucharan) desde que se entero que lo iban a echar de cabeza con el secreto que les guarda a ellos

Hipo: (escucho perfectamente lo que dijo) CLARO QUE NO PAR DE IDIOTAS COMO SE LES OCURRE DECIR TAL ESTUPIDES (sin darse cuenta lo avía gritado y todos a acepción de lo cantantes voltearon a ver a hipo)

Teo: que no es verdad

Hipo: si es verdad pero no vine a London por ese motivo

Heiko: y entonces cual es el motivo

Hipo: pues (no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido)

Yoel: será mejor que nos vallamos te dejamos con tu primo hipo (jalo a teo y heiko)

Zeus: adiós hipo te recogemos en la noche

William: bye homme ne va pas ouvrir la bouche avant l'heure mais je sais la vraie raison vous êtes venu (**adiós hombrecito no vayas a abrir la boca antes de tiempo sino sabrán el verdadero motivo por el que viniste**)

Haru: que dijo

Hipo: pas sûr que ce serait ma plus grande erreur (**ten por seguro que no ese seria mi mayor error**)

Zeus: pour l'instant est de fixer ce qui vous a causé invente quelque chose comme ce que (**por ahora trata de arreglar lo que ocasionaste quieres inventa algo lo que sea**)

Hipo: Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose que je suis ayudenme blanc (**no se me ocurre nada estoy en blanco ayúdenme**)

William: que diriez-vous si vous leur dites que vous est venu à Londres parce que nous allons agir au profit d'un petit hôpital que ce court fond (**que te parece si les dices que viniste a London porque vamos a actuar en una beneficencia para un pequeño hospital que esta cortos de fondo**)

Zeus: ce n'est pas notre manager nous a dit que nous allons non seulement agir, mais aussi nous vendu pendant 24 heures après que nous avons d'y retourner car nous étions (**que eso no nos lo dijo nuestro manager y no solo vamos a actuar sino que también nos venderán por 24 horas después de eso nos tienen que regresas tal y como estábamos**)

Haru: que rayos estarán diciendo o hablando

Camicazi: no lo se pero la forma de hablar me dice que están hablando en francés

Haru: genial reprobé francés

Astrid: yo pero es muy poco lo que entiendo ya que yo solo se lo básico como es que se entienden

Haru: déjame recordar te que hipo habla 6 idiomas los cuales son ingles, francés, japonés, coreano, español y latín y todos esos los habla fluido

Finn: si que es muy listo no entiendo nada de nada

Haru: que es lo que entiendes astrid

Astrid: will dijo algo de una beneficencia creo que van a actuar en una beneficencia para un hospital

Hipo: ce fonctionnaire (**eso funcionaria**)

William: hoquet me disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler français (**hipo dime que ellos no saben hablar francés**)

Hipo: se détendre si vous parlez français, mais ne comprenez pas que vous savez que la base astrid pas réussi à comprendre l'ensemble de notre conversation, (**relájate si hablan francés pero no le entienden astrid solo sabe lo básico no lograra entender toda nuestra conversación**)

Astrid: (escucho que hipo pronuncio su nombre) que quieres hipo no te entiendo del todo y lo sabes

Hipo: si perdón seme olvidaba que no hablas del todo francés es una maña que tengo desde que estoy con ellos

Astrid: esta bien que es lo que quieres

Hipo: recuerda como se llama el tipo que antes trabajaba en la cafetería a la que íbamos antes de que me fuera

Astrid: si se llama Ren

Hipo: gracias rubia

Astrid: de nada castaño

Zeus: si Ren (**así que Ren**)

Hipo: fermer (**cállate**)

William: Je me demande pourquoi nous continuons rayons parlant français si vous pouvez parler coréen ou japonais (**me sigo preguntando porque rayos seguimos ablando en francés si podemos hablar coreano o japonés**)

Hipo: Je ne sais pas, mais vous allez mieux et (**no lo se pero será mejor que se vayan ya**)

Zeus: ok pensándolo bien te recogemos mañana en la tarde ya que en la tarde comenzamos a grabar el video

Hipo: si claro (vio como los chicos se fueron llevándose a rastras a teo y heiko)

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy siento la tardanza en verdad pero tengo michas cosas que a ser no e podido escribir asta ahora que tuve un tiempo libre **


	4. Capitulo 4: día de la grabación

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

_**phoenix-bird-blu**_

_**buen cap, buenas canciones ¿Cómo se llama y quien las canta? ¿o son tuyas? ¿cual es el motivo de que hipo vino a Londres? actualiza pronto.**_

_**Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**_

**Bueno la verdad no son mías son de un grupo de corea del sur a mi solo me mandan por facebook las canciones yo solo las busco en español y las subo a petición de esas personas las canciones son de teen top teen top la otra es de boyfriend Janus la otra es de nuest hello la otra es de super junior no other la otra es de teen top lovefool creo yo son todas las canciones solo una cosa mas si quieres escuchar las canciones en español solo escríbelas como te las puse y al final le pones cover en español **

_** .57**_

_**oye estuvo genial lo mejor que he leído , cuando ublicas el sgt.**_

**La verdad no lo se como he dicho anterior mente e tenido demasiadas cosas que a ser y no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir por completo todos los capitulo por eso me disculpo**

_**Capitulo 4: día de la grabación **_

Después de que los amigos cantantes de hipo se fueran ellos aprovecharon la situación así que se dirigieron a la sala para hablar cómodamente con el pero no sabían como iniciar las preguntas

Haru: (nervioso) así que hi….po…regresaste después….de cuanto tiempo

Hipo: (confundido) si supongo que vas a acompañarlos a sus casas

Haru: (nervioso) no….este se que…darán a dormir hoy aquí con nosotros

Hipo: aaa que bien porque estas nervioso (todos voltearon a ver a haru)

Haru: yo nervioso que ridículo bueno si ya estoy nervioso ase mucho que no estamos así que ya ni se que a ser cambiaste demasiado hipo

Hipo: ya se que cambie demasiado pero lo hice por mi bien para no regresar a las mismas de antes

Haru: por tu bien estas diciendo que conocernos fue un error

Hipo: no lo mal interpretaste

Finn: igual que tu

Hipo: yo no e mal interpretado nada

Finn: claro que si no dejaste que te explicaran que (no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido)

Hipo: que tu y astrid son hermanos

Finn: no que yo y astrid espera que dijiste

Hipo: que tu y astrid son hermanos

Astrid: lo sabias

Hipo: si y no

Haru: como te enteraste

Hipo: algún día se los diré pero por ahora me voy a comer ya que no e comido ni desayunado desde la mañana (se paro para ir a la cocina y comer algo cuando termino de comer fue a la sala para ver un poco de televisión pero llegaron los amigos de hipo para seguir interrogándolo lo cual a hipo le incomodaba y preocupaba a la vez de que lo hicieran hablar de mas)

Finn: (se sentó a lado de hipo) que te parece si seguimos con nuestra charla

Hipo: realmente no tengo otra opción verdad

Astrid: (se sentó del otro lado de hipo para evitar que escapara como la ultima vez) no, no la tienes así que comienza a hablar

Hipo: (pensamientos: estoy comenzando a lamentar el haber venido a la casa) ok que quieren saber

Patapez: ¿Qué tan sabrosa esta la comida en corea?

Hipo: exquisita tal ves algún día les cocine algo de allá

Patán: eso estaría delicioso pero ¿Qué tan guapas están las chicas de corea?

Hipo: exquisitas todas son muy hermosas y la mayoría son modelos o actores todas tienen curvas son sexis y candentes (tanto hipo como patán recibieron un golpe bien dado)

Patán: porque me pegas brutilda

Brutilda: tu bien sabes porque te pegue

Hipo: (sobándose su chichón que le dejo astrid por soltarle un puñetazo en la cabeza) y a mi porque me pegaste astrid yo solo respondí su pregunta

Astrid: porque se me da la gana además jamás debiste responder esa pregunta y menos tan específico (pensamientos: como se le ocurre decir eso en frente de mí que aun no se da cuenta que lo sigo amando como se le ocurre ponerme celosa)

Hipo: (pensamientos: como pega creo que no debería provocarla pero debo admitir que extrañaba que se pusiera celosa y me pegara lo único que no extraño son los moretones que me deja ella y erza)

Finn: ¿Cómo te divertías en corea?

Hipo: bueno es un poco complicado pero en los programas de televisión nos ponían a ser cosas locas pero nos divertíamos tanto que ya ni nos extraña las locuras que asemos

Haru: ¿de que estabas hablando con tus amigos cantantes y porque viniste a Londres?

Hipo: estábamos hablando sobre la beneficencia que vamos a ser en un hospital infantil también se podría decir que nos venderán temporal mente

Camicazi: como es que los venderán

Hipo: si solo por 24 horas el dinero que recaudemos ira al hospital infantil por eso lo asemos

Heather: y quienes irán a la beneficencia

Hipo: productores gente rica y reinada y no se quien mas pero no le tomo mucha importancia

Haru: deberías que pasa si un loco pervertido te compra

Brutacio: aunque también podría comprarlo una preciosura de mujer y querer violarlo

Hipo: lo de brutacio me agrada más que lo de haru AUCH (nuevamente hipo y brutacio recibieron un golpe bien dado en la cabeza) porque me sigues pegando astrid no he dicho nada malo

Astrid: pero lo pensaste

Heather: lo mismo para ti brutacio ya tienes novia que hipo siga de soltero es otra cosa pero tu lo tienes prohibido

Hipo: en eso te equivocas heather digamos que erza es muy celosa que termina golpeando mi brazo derecho si llego a ver a otra chica como siempre estoy con ella

Camicazi: entonces erza si es tu novia

Hipo: no ella y yo no somos novios aunque (hipo se callo para que astrid no lo matara en un arranque de celos)

Finn: aunque que porque te callaste hipo

Hipo: por nada cual es la otra pregunta

Astrid: no ahora nos dices

Hipo: (en ese momento suena su teléfono) gracias (se levanto rápidamente del sofá para responder el teléfono pero antes de contestar vio que le marco Yumi) moshi-moshi linda gracias por marcar

Yumi: hola de nada que hiciste ahora hipo

Hipo: nada que no te puedo decir linda

Yumi: si puedes pero tengo algo que decirte (escucho la voz de sus amigos)

Astrid: hipo si crees que te vas a salvar te equivocas

Patán: no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos

Hipo: gracias por el apoyo y podrían callarse tengo una llamada de extrema importancia

Yumi: estas ocupado te llamo al rato

Hipo: no por favor preciosa dime que es lo que quieres decirme

Yumi: de linda me cambias a preciosa que hiciste hipo

Hipo: nada aun

Yumi: luego me dices hipo la grabación ya no va a ser en la tarde sino en la mañana y en la noche

Hipo: mañana en la noche porque hoy estoy ocupado

Yumi: si mañana en la noche donde estas me complacería el saberlo que estas asiendo

Hipo: pues te complaceré mañana ya que no estoy en un lugar apropiado para decirte

Yumi: se trata de tus amigos de London

Hipo: si

Yumi: te están interrogando

Hipo: como rayos le atinas a todo preciosa

Yumi: instinto estas fingiendo que soy erza

Hipo: no por

Yumi: nada más

Hipo: se te ase extraño o que

Yumi: no bueno si todos me dicen yun y tu me dices linda o preciosa

Hipo: y no te gusta

Yumi: yo jamás te dije que no me gustaba me tengo que ir adiós guapo

Hipo: (se puso rojo como un tomate lo cual todos pudieron notar) adiós preciosa (colgó el teléfono y se fue a sentar en un sillón)

Haru: quien era

Hipo: con una de las chicas

Finn: de seguro es erza

Hipo: no otra

Brutacio: es una lastima que no la complacieras esta noche

Hipo: (al escuchar eso supo que mal interpretaron la conversación y lo que brutacio dijo hiso que se pusiera aun más rojo si eso se podía)

Patán: hipo no te avergüences es tu chica no la ocultes

Hipo: que espera ella no es mi olvídalo tengo sueño y mañana tengo muchas cosas que a ser

Finn: por esta ocasión concuerde con hipo mañana tienen clases

Así todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a acepción de hipo que se quedo en la sala a dormir cuando por fin amaneció hipo se fue al estudio para grabar el nuevo video pero tubo que tomar uno de sus autos ya que estaba nevando y como que irse caminando le costaría trabajo y llegaría tarde para el firme después de que el se fuera astrid y el resto se levantaron se arreglaron para la escuela bajaron para desayunar pero cuando pasaron por la sala para dirigirse a la cocina pudieron ver que uno de los sofás tenia cobijas haru se imagino que hipo durmió allí y tubo razón porque dejo su reloj en la mesa cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron a la escuela pasaron las horas y el grupo de amigos salió de la escuela patapez se fue a la biblioteca brutacio y brutilda se fueron a su casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de su abuelo patán y haru están en detención finn estaba con su novia y astrid fue a su cafetería favorita a ser su tarea mientras que el grupo de cantantes terminaron de grabar los chicas se fueron de paseo con los otros chicos hipo que no quiso ir con ellos se fue a la cafetería donde el y astrid terminaron pero al llegar vio a astrid asiendo la tarea

Hipo: (se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado) con que asiendo la tarea

Astrid: hola castaño creí que estabas grabando tu video

Hipo: así era asta que lo cambiaron lo grabamos en la mañana como por eso de las 4:00am y terminamos a las 2:30pm pero aun nos falta mucho por grabar tenemos que grabar todavía en la noche solo vine a relajarme

Astrid: en la cafetería coffee shop

Hipo: si y que te dejaron de tarea

Astrid: francés y química pero no le entiendo a nada

Hipo: podría ayudarte

Astrid: tú dejaste de estudiar en la escuela para convertirte en cantante

Hipo: eso ofende sigo estudiando no en una escuela pero sigo estudiando y para tu información hablo francés fluido

Astrid: así pruébalo

**Porque soy un estúpido****  
><strong>**Sé que no hay nadie más que tú,****  
><strong>**Pero estas buscando a alguien más,****  
><strong>**Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

Hipo: claro rubia même Je t'aime et tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis retourné à Londres (**aun te amo y eres la razón por la que volví a London**)

Astrid: que dijiste solo entendí razón por Londres

Hipo: "la razón por la que London me agrada es el turismo"

Astrid: no dijiste eso

Hipo: claro que si

Astrid: hipo eres un pésimo mentiroso

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
><strong>**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,****  
><strong>**soy yo el que te ve****  
><strong>**Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

Hipo: ok me descubriste te diré que dije si me respondes una pregunta

Astrid: cual es la pregunta

Hipo: ¿después de que terminamos te enamoraste de otra persona? (astrid se quedo callada)

Astrid: (pensamientos: porque hipo me preguntaría algo así me gustaría decirle que no pero no puedo)

Hipo: (pensamientos: creo que su silencio lo dice todo el que calla otorga solo espero que el la ame tanto como yo a ella) descuida si no me quieres responder no lo hagas no te estoy obligando lo que dije fue "la razón por la que volví a London" lamentable mente no tengo nada para completar esa frase

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar****  
><strong>**Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos,****  
><strong>**Podrían detenerse al final e irse,**

Astrid: (pensamientos: porque me siento así si hipo se a enamorado de otra persona)

Hipo: (sonó su teléfono y el contesto) moshi-moshi (**olvide decirles que ****la frase "moshi-moshi" se utiliza al contestar el teléfono en Japón, y sería un equivalente al "bueno", "alo", hello" etc. en otro países.** **La palabra en sí no tiene un significado traducible en castellano**)

Zeus: que raro que contestes así ocurre algo

Hipo: nana korobi, ya oki (**cae 7 veces y levántate 8**)

Zeus: ya le preguntaste

Hipo: si

Zeus: y que dijo

Hipo: nada

Zeus: se quedo callada

Hipo: si

Zeus: el que calla otorga eso quiere decir que se enamoro de otro

Hipo: y no la culpo esta enojada por lo que hiciste esta mañana

Zeus: esta contigo ahora mismo

Hipo: sip

**Realmente quiero verte****  
><strong>**El dolor es insoportable cada día,****  
><strong>**La palabra "amor" está en mi boca,****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, extrañándote,****  
><strong>**Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

Zeus: me imagino como teas de sentir hipo y en verdad lo siento

Hipo: si vine en vano

Zeus: no viniste en vano tu aun la amas

Hipo: pero ella a mi no ni me quiere ver en pintura de seguro lo mejor será evitarla

Zeus: ok es tu decisión

Hipo: ya lo se me tengo que ir estoy ayudando a astrid con su tarea

Zeus: nos vemos hermano (colgó el teléfono)

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,****  
><strong>**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo,****  
><strong>**soy yo el que te ve****  
><strong>**Haciendo recuerdos solo,****  
><strong>**Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida,****  
><strong>**Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero,****  
><strong>**No puedo reír contigo.**

Astrid: ahora que hiciste horrendo

Hipo: por accidente tiramos canela al café

Astrid: y eso de que tiene de malo

Hipo: no les gusta la canela en el café la odian

**Mientras tanto con los cantantes **

Zeus: pobre de hipo

Yoel: que paso ahora

Zeus: le pregunto a su ex-novia que si se enamoro cuando el la dejo

Teo: así se lo dijo

Zeus: que no le dijo ¿después de que terminamos te enamoraste de otra persona?

Heiko: y ella que dijo

Zeus: nada se quedo callada y ya saben el dicho

William: el que calla otorga

Zeus: si ese mero

Yoel: y que te dijo hipo

Zeus: nana korobi, ya oki

Teo: cae 7 veces y levántate 8

Heiko: fue el consejo que le dimos si en dado caso pasaba lo peor

**De regreso a la cafetería **

Hipo: entendiste

Astrid: si ya entendí se nota que aun sigues siendo un genio

Hipo: gracias pero me tengo que ir tengo que terminar de grabar el video

Astrid: debe ser muy pesado el grabar un video musical

Hipo: si nos tardamos como 8 días en terminar de grabar un video musical de 3 y una semana en terminar de grabar un disco con 10 canciones lo bueno es que hoy terminamos el video de hello y mañana es el día de la beneficencia

Astrid: y en donde va a ser

Hipo: afuera del hospital rain en el estacionamiento por

Astrid: curiosidad y que van a ser

Hipo: cantar unas canciones que por cierto debí haberlas escrito ase días pero como no tenia inspiración nada venia a mi pero ya tengo inspiración por lo que para mañana tendré las canciones que yo voy a cantar

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy si puedo mañana subo el otro capitulo no lo pude terminar como yo quería porque tengo un poco de prisa como les es dicho que estado muy ocupado y ahorita me tengo que ir pero si mañana no tengo nada que a ser subo un nuevo capitulo **


	5. Capitulo 5: día de la beneficencia

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

_**Capitulo 5: día de la beneficencia**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Londres y estaban empezando a arreglar todo para beneficencia mientras cierto grupo de amigos tramaba algo los cantantes se dedicabas a calentar ya que ese día seria muy agitado y aun que no les gustaba la idea de ser subastados tenían que a ser lo por los niños y porque no se podían negar ya que eso dañaría su imagen como cantantes y no harían la película

Erza: como se sienten chicos

Yoel: mal

Yumi: jajajajaja nerviosos

Teo: si y ustedes

Wendy: no

Zahira: no es la primera vez que asemos esto niños

William: cuantas veces lo han echo

Valery: 5 por

Heiko: tengo entendido que todas esas fueron en corea no en London

Brigitte: si eso que tiene que ver con esto

Heiko: si yo fuera ustedes estaría nervioso

Erza: que insinúas

Heiko: nada solo que es la primera vez que las subastan en London y no conocen como son aquí

Yoel: ya déjalas

Erza: y donde esta hipo

Teo: durmiendo

Yumi: que raro en el durmiendo a estas horas

William: si llego tarde ayer y no durmió nada escribiendo las canciones que cantaremos hoy

Erza: donde esta durmiendo

Heiko: si te decimos no lo vas a violar

Erza: muy gracioso no soy tu por cierto ya no falta mucho para que comience será mejor que se vallan arreglando

Teo: jajajajaja hora si te la aplicaron heiko

Heiko: CALLATE esta a ya atrás (se dio la vuelta y le señalo una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo)

Erza: gracias (se dirigió a donde le señalo heiko y lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá se acerco y le tomo una foto luego tomo otra foto pero esta vez se la tomo con el cuando la vio parecía como si estuvieran acostados en una cama pero con ropa después de que le tomaran las fotos lo despertó de la manera mas tierna que se le ocurrió la cual fue darle un beso en la boca eso hiso que se despertara)

Hipo: (algo adormilado) ha que paso erza

Erza: nada solo que faltan 5 minutos y tú sigues durmiendo

Hipo: (eso hiso que hipo se despertara por completo) sabes el significado de nada verdad

Erza: si pero para mi tiene otro significado

Hipo: ya me di cuenta

Erza: relájate no faltan cinco minutos solo quise despertarte bien

Hipo: con el beso no fue suficiente

Erza: no pero si quieres te doy otro

Hipo: eso me encantaría pero luego (pensamientos: los chicos tienen razón debería olvidarme de astrid y empezar a fijarme en alguien más alguien como erza)

_Flash back_

_Zeus: (vio a hipo entrar al departamento) y que paso con astrid_

_Hipo: que quieres que pase se enamoro de otra persona_

_Teo: tienes que dejarla ir_

_William: NO hipo viniste a London para pedirle perdón reconciliarte con ella no hagas lo mismo que hicimos nosotros las dejamos ir creyendo que vivirían felices_

_Hipo: pero si es feliz cada vez que yo me voy esta vez concuerdo con ellos me dijiste que la buscara le pidiera perdón pero de que sirve si ella se enamoro de alguien más ella se olvido de mí además si ella es feliz por mí mejor_

_William: estas cometiendo un error hipo_

_Heiko: o tal vez esta asiendo lo correcto a demás ella no le respondió eso quiere decir que si esta enamorada de alguien mas_

_William: o quiere decir que no supo como decirle que no se ha vuelto a enamorar_

_Zeus: YA BASTA CALLENSE hipo es tu decisión_

_Hipo: yo ya decidí lo mejor es no estorbarle si es necesario evitarla lo are_

_Teo: tal vez deberías buscar nuevamente el amor_

_Heiko: si que tal erza se ve que le gustas_

_Hipo: ok voy a tratar pero no prometo nada_

_Fin del flash back_

Después de que erza despertara a hipo y el recordara lo que paso a noche al terminar de firmar el video erza se fue con las chicas y hipo se fue a dar un baño mientras que teo y heiko asían de las zullas para molestar a hipo lo cual funciono solo faltaba que hipo se diera cuenta mientas que el resto de grupo de cantantes se encontraban en la sala dándole un repaso a las canciones que cantarían ellos ya estaban arreglados y listos para cuando los llamaran al escenario pero de repente entraron la familia de hipo

Hakon: creo que nos equivocamos

William: que busca señor este es un lugar privado

Estoico: estoy buscando a mi hijo

William: y como es su hijo

Estoico: ojos verdes pelo castaño rojizo

William: como se llama su hijo

Estoico: hipo

William: ya decía yo que esa descripción se me ase familiar

Yoel: ya Zeus es tu papa

Zeus: cállate y compórtate (de repente entraron haru y el resto de la pandilla)

Haru: no encontramos a hipo abuelo

Yoel: mira nada mas zeus también tienes abuelo

Zeus: no tienes algo mejor que a ser

Yoel: si tu también

Haru: que asen ustedes aquí y donde esta hipo

Hakon: mas respeto nieto estas personas no te han faltado al respeto o si

Haru: no perdón

Zeus: descuida hipo no a de tardar en llegar se esta bañando

Heiko: (llega corriendo junto con teo muy asustados y agitados)

Teo: escóndanos y si preguntan por nosotros no estamos

Yoel: que hicieron ahora par de tontos

Heiko: nada que te ase pensar que hicimos algo

Hipo: LOS VOY A MATAR PAR DE IDIOTAS __

Teo: ya se dio cuenta heiko que asemos

Heather: asuman la responsabilidad es probable que hipo se apiade de ustedes y no les haga nada

Heiko: jajajajaja que hipo se apiade de nosotros

Zeus: jajajajaja es como decir que teo es el más listo de todos nosotros

Teo: jajajajaja espera que

Erza: chicos donde esta hipo necesito que me preste su teléfono

Heiko: erza necesitamos de tu ayuda

Erza: que necesitan par de idiotas

Patán: que todos aquí los llaman así

William: si

Heiko: pues estábamos ensayando asta que se nos ocurrió una idea algo estúpida

Yoel: en ustedes eso es normal

Erza: vamos Yumi a ver que fue lo que le hicieron a hipo

Yumi: ok vamos en un momento les traemos a hipo (ellas fueron a la habitación de hipo para ver que fue lo que paso pero después de un rato se es cucharon unos gritos que eran de las chicas después se escucho un grito de dolor de hipo yoel y zeus fueron a ver que pasaba pero las chicas salieron y se veían muy sonrojadas)

Yoel: que paso

Erza: porque no lo ven ustedes

Zeus: (abrió la puerta de la habitación de hipo y vio que las chicas lo avían cacheteado) jajajajaja pero que te paso te dejaron la marca de sus manos en la cara

Hipo: muy gracioso no se porque me pegan si fue su culpa debieron haber tocado la puerta

Yumi: pues porque rayos no dijiste que apenas estabas saliendo de la ducha

Toe: lo vieron desnudo

Erza: no traía una toalla en la cintura y estaba todo mojado y su pelo

Haru: que le paso al cabello de hipo

Erza: se lo tiñeron de otro color

Representante: que paso ahora

Yoel: teo y heiko le tiñeron el pelo a hipo y Yumi le soltaron una cachetada en la mejilla derecha

Representante: de seguro le dolió mucho

Zeus: ni que lo digas tiene la marca de la mano de yumi en su cachete

Representante: donde esta hipo

Yoel: terminando de arreglarse solo le ase falta maquillarse

Representante: ok el resto vallan terminando de arreglar las cosas y la música que cantaran tienen que dársela al dj ustedes deben ser la familia de hipo

Hakon: casi ellos son sus amigos

Representante: esta apunto de empezar el concierto vamos (todos se fueron al hospital para ver el espectáculo)

Cuando llegaron por fin estuvieron esperando las chicas llegaron primero y estuvieron un rato charlando con las personas que fueron a la beneficencia también se tomaron fotos asta que los chicos llegaron pero faltaba yoel y hipo de repente las luces se apagaron uno de los reflectores alumbraba a yoel de de repente otro alumbraba a hipo

Astrid: que le paso al pelo de hipo

Camicazi: es mas claro

Heiko: culpa nuestra echamos tinte ha su champo

Heather: que color era

Teo: se supone que era rubio pero parece castaño claro

Heiko: algo salió mal

Yoel: Yea! es tan listos

**Hipo: la vida real es mejor que el internet**

**Soy mejor que lo que has escuchado sobre mí**

**¿Estas lista? Ahora vamos a jugar **_**(jugar, jugar)**_

**Probablemente has visto a los hombres solamente en fotos **

**Pero te voy a demostrar que soy diferente **

**Ser seductor **_**(seductor)**_** seductor **_**(seductor)**_

**Cuando camino, paso a paso**

**Todos los ojos se fijan en mí **_**(en mi)**_

**Espere por mucho tiempo**

**Estoy así para ti ¡Hey!**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Pregúntales a los amigos de tus amigos **

**Pregunta donde quieras **

**De algún modo o de otro**

**Estoy tan tan tan tan bueno ¿Cómo ves?**

**He callado todos los rumores**

**He limpiado el camino en el que ahora estoy**

**De ahora en adelante yo iré con la cabeza en alto **_**(en alto)**_

**La música suena tan bien**

**Cuando estamos juntos, mi corazón salta **_**(mi corazón salta)**_

**Espere por mucho tiempo**

**Estoy así para ti ¡Hey!**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Si aun no me conoces, descubre quien soy**

**Solo basta con un segundo para que puedas conocerme **

**Se que han estado esperando por mi **

**Has estado amando me todo este tiempo **

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

_**(No puedo parar) (No quiero parar)**_

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal?**

**Ahora mírame ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**La espera ha terminado **

**Hey nena ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué, que, que? ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué tal, que tal, que tal, qué tal? **

Heiko: apúrate teo nos toca

Toe: si ya lo se vamos will

Presentador: y ahora con ustedes otra versión de hello pero esta solo la cantan William, heiko y teo

**Heiko:** Sólo puedo mirarte a ti pero tú te fuiste a algún lugar y no estás aquí  
>Mi corazón sólo te busca a ti pero, ¿por qué sigues actuando fríamente?<p>

**Toe:** Sé que sería duro si te amo pero aún así no puedo evitarlo  
>Tú ni siquiera tienes un interés en mí pero, ¿por qué te sigues volviendo más distante?<p>

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
>Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados<p>

**William:** _(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

**Teo:** ¿Por qué me estás haciendo llorar de nuevo? ¿Por qué eres la única que no sabe de mi corazón?  
>Sólo tú puedes hacerme sonreír, sólo tú puedes hacerme respirar<br>Por favor, vuelve a mí para así poder verte de nuevo

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
>Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados<p>

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

**Heiko:** Hoy de nuevo, espero  
>Siendo incapaz de olvidar una simple cosa<br>Cantando mi corazón para ti

**Teo:** A través de esta canción y cuando llegue a ti  
>Si puedes escucharla, por favor, abrázame de nuevo<p>

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

Presentador: pobres chicos les rompieron el corazón pero este sanara descuiden esto no a terminado con ustedes los gemelos hipo y zeus

**Zeus:** hoy te vi inesperada mente mientras caminaba

Parece que te esta yendo bien

Tu perfume es familiar y aun te extraño

Me sonríe

**Hipo:** subes al auto de alguien más

Estas cómoda uniendo tus brazos con los de el con una sonrisa

**Zeus:** he dicho que estoy bien, nada más

Eso pensé para mí

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** aun me sigo aferrando al teléfono

Eche un vistazo a tus fotos para luego pulsar "borrar"

Me pregunto si debería llamarte

Al día tengo una respiración corta gracias a ti

Poner en orden mis pensamientos solo dura unos pocos minutos

Para borrar los garabatos de mi corazón

No creo que me gustaría borrarlos todavía

**Zeus:** para llegar a ser tu sombra y seguirte a todas partes

Poner un brazo alrededor de tus cansados hombros

Doy un paso y luego tú das dos más

Solo puedo mirarte

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Nena porque yo lo digo

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** porque nena yo lo digo

Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

Creo que estoy enfermo

Ni siquiera me conozco a mi mismo

Ahora mi salud, no eso no es todo

Sigo pensando en ti

**Hipo:** pero yo aun no he podido olvidarte

Aun tu tu tu sigues siendo la misma

**Zeus:** estoy enfermo

**Hipo:** si, estoy enfermo

**Zeus:** creo que estoy enfermo, no lo se

**Hipo:** no lo se

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

Sigo siendo aun tuyo

**Zeus:** Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Hipo:** porque nena yo lo digo

Sigo siendo tuyo

Sigo siendo tuyo

**Zeus:** Sigo siendo tuyo

Presentador: este asido una pequeña parte de lo que estos chicos pueden a ser pero todavía no acaba solo tres canciones mas y que empiece la subastas pero por ahora un pequeño descanso

Teo: genial descanso me muero de hambre

Heiko: pero si acabas de comer cabeza hueca

Teo: a quien le dices cabeza hueca idiota

Heiko: cállate (miro a su alrededor pero no vio al resto de los chicos) hoyes teo donde es tan los demás

Teo: no lo se pero vamos a comer

Heiko: ok vamos

**Mientras tanto con el resto de los cantantes **

William: (cansados de tanto correr) alguien a visto a hipo y zeus

Yoel: creo…que su su familia demonios creo que tengo que a ser mas ejercicio

Hipo: (el llego corriendo sin su chamara) demonios como corren me robaron mi chamara

Yoel: jajajajaja que otra cosa te robaron

Hipo: a zeus y mi billetera por fortuna mi celular lo deje en el auto

William: (estaba buscando a zeus pero cuando lo encontró vio que estaba hablando con una chica y un hombre) chicos no se les ase familiar esa chica (ambos voltearon haber de quien hablaba will)

Yoel: no manches ella es la loca

Hipo: no es la ex novia de zeus que por cierto si esta loca pero tengo que irme a ver que esta asiendo mi familia

William: si adiós

Yoel: will vámonos no falta mucho para que empecemos

William: si vámonos

**Mientras tanto con zeus**

Zeus: que ases aquí Karen

Karen: no puedo venir a ver a mi novio cantar

Zeus: no además tú y yo no somos novios que le paso a tu novio por el que me degastes

Karen: enserio quieres hablar de eso

Zeus: no quiero que te largues (comenzó a caminar asía el escenario)

**Mientras tanto con hipo y su familia **

Hipo: hola papa abuelo

Hakon: hipo que ases aquí no debes estar en el escenario

Estoico: si además hay muchas chicas que quieren bueno tú sabes

Hipo: si lo se y asta ahora solo me quitaron mi chamara y mi billetera con 20 euros

Haru: jajajajaja todo eso te robaron tus fans

Hipo: no las fans solo me robaron mi sudadera patán tomo mi billetera (todos voltearon a ver a patán)

Patán: que si ellas pueden quitarle sus cosas porque yo no

Hipo: si quieres que date con el dinero solo devuélveme la billetera esa me la regalo erza en mi cumpleaños

Patán: si ten (le lanzo la billetera sin su dinero)

Hipo: gracias si me disculpan tengo que regresar al escenario (se fue corriendo ya que no quería que le quitaran mas de sus cosas)

**De regreso al escenario **

Representante: ok quien sigue

Zeus: yo

Presentador: de seguro están emocionados pero ahora con ustedes zeus

**Zeus: ****Hey, yo finalmente****  
><strong>**¿Es esto por lo que has estado esperando?****  
><strong>**Nueva marca GD****  
><strong>**Es todo por mi mismo, pero todo esta bien****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi rompe corazones****  
><strong>**DJ y YG****  
><strong>**Déjame presentar esta canción aquí****  
><strong>**Estoy falto de lisina en algún lugar****  
><strong>**Pero las partes buenas no han muerto todavía****  
><strong>**Mi cuerpo roto sólo por ti****  
><strong>**Un sueño perdido que mi corazón no puede encontrar****  
><strong>**Sólo por ti este único cuerpo puede volar****  
><strong>**Para un lugar donde tu estás****  
><strong>**Pero mi amor, te mantienes dejándome una y otra vez****  
><strong>**¿Cuál es tu razón?****  
><strong>**¿Para odiarme?****  
><strong>**Tristemente me dices todo por ti misma****  
><strong>**Sin embargo, esa oportunidad****  
><strong>**Era reconfortante****  
><strong>**Odio esa mirada fría en la presencia de tus ojos****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**Cuando corrí después de ti****  
><strong>**Realmente fui****  
><strong>**Míralo bien y claro****  
><strong>**Amantes y odiados****  
><strong>**Maldición, maldición, maldición****  
><strong>**Crujir, crujir, crujiendo lejos****  
><strong>**La trágica historia de amor****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**Cada día, ambos****  
><strong>**Hemos cambiado en muchas formas****  
><strong>**Retirar esos miserables labios****  
><strong>**Dime quién es mi rival****  
><strong>**Ahora estoy fuera de control****  
><strong>**Consiguiendo todos volverme loco****  
><strong>**Adiós y adiós otra vez a ese lugar especial****  
><strong>**¿Cuál es tu razón?****  
><strong>**¿Para odiarme?****  
><strong>**Tristemente me muestras el enfado en tu voz****  
><strong>**Sin embargo, esa oportunidad****  
><strong>**Era reconfortante****  
><strong>**Estoy odiando esa sonrisa fría creada en tu cara****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**Cuando corrí después de ti****  
><strong>**Realmente fui****  
><strong>**Míralo bien y claro****  
><strong>**Amantes y odiados****  
><strong>**Maldición, maldición, maldición****  
><strong>**Crujir, crujir, crujiendo lejos****  
><strong>**La trágica historia de amor****  
><strong>**Estaré aún aún allí****  
><strong>**Tu teléfono apagado****  
><strong>**Estaré aún aún allí****  
><strong>**El buzón enfrente de mi casa****  
><strong>**Aún eres mi amor****  
><strong>**Aunque no lo estoy necesitando ahora****  
><strong>**Estaré aún allí****  
><strong>**Por siempre, todas esas palabras que tuvimos juntos****  
><strong>**Por un minuto, solo la dulzura de esa****  
><strong>**Cariño, ¿por qué eres tan indiferente?****  
><strong>**Hey, estoy tan adolorido****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**¿Qué he hecho para que haya ido mal?****  
><strong>**Tu eres mi corazón,corazón,corazón,corazón, rompe corazones.****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**Eres mi corazón****  
><strong>**Rompe corazones****  
><strong>**Eres mi corazón****  
><strong>**Rompe corazones****  
><strong>**H.E.A.R.T****  
><strong>**De ninguna manera****  
><strong>**Estoy fuera.**

Presentador: eso si que fue intenso el líder de el grupo dark souls cantando de ese modo y solo pero dejando todo eso a un lado tenemos que seguir

**Coro:** Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** siempre fuiste alguien confusa

Mi boca esta muda

Todo se acaba ahora

Escucho la lluvia y como el viento sopla

En las primeras horas de la noche

En la radio escucho miles de canciones

Me calman, esperándote en aquel café

Como ya no estas, vivo en soledad ¿no vez?

**Yoel: **camino solo ahora, por esos lugares

Que a ti me recuerdan

**Hipo:** ¿Por qué no puedo sacar eso de mi memoria?

Aquellos días me recuerdan al de hoy

¿Fácil olvidar a quien tú amas?

Como una vieja película mala

Aun te sigo extrañando incluso cuando duermo

Pero con esta lluvia me quedo despierto

**Yoel:** ¿es esta lluvia sonido de ti?

¿Un sonido para mí?

¿También te sientes así?

**William:** ¿esta lluvia me podrá consolar?

¿Por qué aun me siento igual?

No te puedo olvidar ya

**Coro: **Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** con un lápiz te dibujo

Mientras te borro con la lluvia que cae

**Coro: **Oh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh, uoh ouoh

**Hipo:** te dibujare una vez más

¿Voy a poderte yo borrar?

Ropa mojada y esta lluvia que aun no para

Junto al fuego estoy ahora

Nada seca, nada cambia

¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?

Preguntas confusas

Bajo la lluvia mi amor fue creciendo

Prometimos que este amor seria eterno

**Heiko:** fue cierto

**Hipo:** no había razón, no quedaba otra opción

Esto duele tanto

**Heiko:** duele tanto

Esos bellos recuerdos

Quedaron grabados en mi corazón

**Hipo: **ahora quedaras como un fragmento roto

Aquí grabado esto tú lo has causado

Tal vez te mentí cuando decía

Que si tú no estabas no viviría más

Pero hoy te extraño incluso cuando duermo

Pero con eta lluvia me quedo despierto

**Heiko:** ¿Este sonido de la lluvia, es tu voz?  
>¿Este sonido me habla? ¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?<br>¿Esta lluvia me consolará?  
>¿Sabes cómo me siento? sigo pensando en ti<p>

**William:** Querido cielo, por favor ayúdame  
>Por favor detén la lluvia<br>Para que pueda olvidarla, oh no

**Teo:** ¿Este sonido de la lluvia, es tu voz?  
>¿Este sonido me habla? ¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?<br>(¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?)  
>¿Esta lluvia me consolará?<br>¿Sabes cómo me siento? sigo pensando en ti  
>(Sigo pensando en ti)<p>

**Zeus:** Afuera de la ventana, el sonido de la lluvia suena  
>Recuerdo nuestras memorias<br>No puedo vivir sin ti nena  
>En días lluviosos te extraño y a nuestros besos<br>Afuera de la ventana, el sonido de la lluvia suena  
>Recuerdo nuestras memorias<br>No puedo vivir sin ti nena  
>En días lluviosos te extraño y a nuestros besos<p>

Presentador: bueno muchos se han preguntado como esta quedando el nuevo álbum pues aquí esta una de las canciones de su nuevo álbum 1004 ángel

**William:** tú eres como un ángel, que me ha dejado y se fue a algún lugar

**Zeus:** te necesito

**Yoel:** no se como estoy viviendo

Luego de que me dejaste, me volví loco

**Heiko: **cada día, cada noche

Ni siquiera puedo dormir

Estoy completamente solo, tomando hasta olvidar, llorando

**Teo:** así que te extraño

**Zeus:** pienso en ti

**Teo:** y te necesito

**Zeus:** cada día

**Teo:** puedo aun escucho tu voz

**Yoel:** vuelve a mí

**Hipo:** no tengo a nadie

**Yoel: **vuelve a mi lado

**Hipo:** pero tu

**William:** tú eres como un ángel

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

**Yoel:** Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Zeus:** vuelve a mi, ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva?

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

**Zeus: **yo no sabia que tú realmente me dejarías

Tú eras como un ángel

¿Por qué soy un bueno para nada?

**Hipo: **oh no, tú me has dado la espalda

Soy un tonto que te ha perdido

Soy como un mendigo

**William:** no puedo hacer nada sin ti

**Teo:** así que te extraño

**Zeus:** pienso en ti

**Teo:** y te necesito

**Zeus:** cada día

**Teo:** mi yo malgastado es tan lamentable

**William:** abrázame

**Hipo:** no tengo a nadie

**William:** abrásame

**Hipo:** pero tu

**Yoel:** tú eres como un ángel

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Zeus: **es como si estuviera perdido

Estoy tan vacio todos los días

Después de que te fuiste, me he convertido en ruinas

Vuelve a mí, solo te tenía a ti

**Hipo: **apúrate y sálvame

Para, por favor no te vayas

Lejos de mi no te vayas

Nunca te dejare ir

**Zeus:** quiero encontrarte

¿Adonde, adonde, adonde estoy yendo?

Al lugar en donde tu estas

Un día mejor, un día mejor, un día mejor

**Teo:** tú eres como un ángel

**Zeus: **mi corazón que ha pasado su fecha de caducidad

Para mí, fue un tiempo el cual fue más frio que el invierno

Tú me engañaste hasta el final

El amor donde dijimos que seria para

Siempre, se convirtió en una pesadilla

Incluso cuando salgo con otras personas, mi corazón

Se ha quedado atascado en un molde

No puedo confiar en todos ellos, no hay nadie a mi lado, no más

Yo solo miro a aquellos recuerdos que han muerto

Realmente te odio, lo tirare a la basura

Odio las mentiras de las mujeres

**Hipo:** lárgate, lárgate, lárgate

No digas mi nombre

Odio este loco, loco amor

La razón por la que vivo eres tú

Creo que no puedo verte mas, creo que realmente estoy muriendo

**William:** la persona para amarte eres tú

Brilla en mí en la oscuridad

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Zeus:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

**Coro:** mírame ahora _(ahora)_

Ven a mí ahora _(ahora)_

**Hipo:** ¿Cómo se supone que yo viva sin ti todos los días?

Presentador: estos chicos son la bomba pero es una lastima que todo acabe pero no se pongan tristes por que es hora de que estos chicos sean subastados no se preocupen chicos los tienen que regresar solo estarán con su comprador por 24 horas bueno es hora de que yo me retire porque tengo que ser el presentador de frozen descuiden los dejo con el representante de los chicos Ricky

Ricky: gracias niel bueno es hora de conocer a los chicos el primero es zeus líder de el grupo dark souls (camina asía donde esta Ricky el estaba vestido de traje de gala completamente blanco la corbata y camisa eran negras)

Zeus: (tomo uno de los micrófonos) hola

Ricky: no solo es el líder del grupo también es rapero zeus danos una pequeña demostración

Zeus: No frunzas el ceño con esa cara tan bonita  
>Si no estás loca, no me mates<br>No te limites a decir que entiendes y que está bien  
>No te enojes, yo quiero que sonrías<p>

Ricky: no eres muy bueno improvisando cierto

Zeus: no

Ricky: bueno empecemos

Así pasaron las horas subastando a cada miembro del grupo dark souls asta que solo quedaron teo y hipo

Ricky: bueno solo nos quedan hipo y teo quien de los dos quiere pasar (hipo empujo a teo el estaba vestido como zeus solo que al revés el traje era negro y la camisa era rosa y su corbata morada)

Teo: hola

Ricky: teo es el rarito del grupo pero muy divertido si quieren divertirse teo es el indicado (y así comenzó la subasta por teo pero lo mas raro fue la persona que lo compro) vendido temporalmente a hakon (el grupo de cantantes no entendían el porque el abuelo de hipo había comprado a teo)

Teo: QUE (se dio cuenta que lo había gritado y corrigió su sorpresa) perdón quise decir que felicidad yupi (regreso a su lugar)

Ricky: bueno el último es hipo

Hipo: (el se acerco y agarro el micrófono el estaba vestido algo primaveral traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla pegado una playera blanca con la figura de un furia nocturna un una camisa roja con negro desabrochada)

Ricky: ok el es el ultimo el es Cantante, vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, compositor y también es el maknae del grupo (maknae significa el miembro mas pequeño por ejemplo de un grupo de k-pop) hipo tu podrías asarnos una pequeña demostración como compositor

**Hipo: **(Si soy un Héroe) Yeah, Fuera de mi lugar.  
>Para mis fans, mis fans y todos, es por ellas que lo mejor que puedo.<br>(Soy de cero) Uh huh, porque sé que tan bendecido soy.  
>Si, tiene que sostenerme ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Huh.<br>Cualquiera puede soñar con ser Superman o Batman pero puedes pensar tan fácilmente que ya eres un héroe.  
>Esto no es rap, pero si, una dura advertencia, es un a organización que se divide sobre la base de valor de un nombre.<br>¿Desde cuando se empezó a deteriorarse? Los ídolos se convierten en príncipes y princesas.  
>Cada vez que todos piensan erróneamente que se convirtió en algo, aprendo, -TE ODIO.<br>Hola mi chico, allá, escúchame, hola.  
>Loco toma un coco y di ddu ddu ddu ddu duu ru.<br>Hey tu arrogante, detén tu fiesta ahora.  
>Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para!<br>Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
>No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.<br>Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
>Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.<br>Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
>Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.<br>Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
>Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.<br>Odio cuando dices que soy el mejor que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte al día con los tiempos.  
>El maquillaje y el delineador son tos mentiras - mi interior está sucio.<br>Cuando tristemente canto R&B, fluyen las lágrimas, no puedo hablar.  
>No quiero ver la arrogancia de convertirme en una estrella de Hollywood, yo prefiero que me maldigan.<br>Hola mi chico, allá, escúchame, hola.  
>Loco toma un coco y di ddu ddu ddu ddu duu ru.<br>Hey tu arrogante, detén tu fiesta ahora.  
>Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para!<br>Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
>No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.<br>Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
>Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.<br>Estamos un poco de todo - no importa lo populares que son.  
>Decimos lo que queremos decir - no nos detengas.<br>Estamos un poco de todo - no importa lo populares que son.  
>Tu y tu, tu, somos diferentes a ti, no nos compares.<br>Si, soy un Héroe - Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende.  
>No importa cuanto te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel, no me puedes bloquear.<br>Soy de Cero, pero tú eres un hueco desconocido.  
>Vas a caer algún día, no tienes halo, si.<br>Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
>Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.<br>Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh.  
>Solo quiero hacerte así, tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser.<p>

Ricky: eso si es improvisar ok empecemos (y así como el resto de los cantantes empezaron pero una sorpresa aun más grande ocurrió) vendido a la reina de parís Francia

Hipo: (pensamientos: que demonios de todas las personas porque tenia que ser ella se me ase que se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme en este día en especifico)

Ricky: ok las personas que compraron a los chicos me asen el favor de venir al escenario una cosa (las 6 personas que los compraron fueron a donde el les indico el les pidió que anotaran su dirección o en el lugar donde los chicos tendrían que ir mañana)

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy y en verdad lo ciento e tardado demasiado en subir el capitulo bueno les dejo las canciones **

**Kim kyu Jung-wuss up **

**Teen top-hello **

**Super junior-donghae y eunhyuk-still you**

**G dragon-**** heartbreaker**

**B.A.P-rain sound**

**B.A.P-1004 angel **

**Les recuerdo que a mi me mandan las canciones que quieran que suba si gustan ustedes también pueden a serlo otra cosa las canciones que acabo de subir son coreanas yo solo las escribí en español la ultima canción el nueva apenas la subieron el lunes por lo que a mi me dijeron yo no se otra cosa estaba aburrido como siempre y encontré un juego creo que se llama school of dragons lo encontré en el facebook y les recuerdo que desde el lunes se estreno dragons defenders of berk **


	6. Capitulo 6: tiempo de cumplir

**Hola de nuevo les traigo el nuevo capitulo pero puede que tarde mas en escribir los capitulo la cosa es que mi hermana se fue de vacaciones a estados unidos y yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermano menor pero el niño es un desastre y no me deja escribir porque ha cada rato quiere algo pero no los agobio mas con mis problemas **

_**Capitulo 6: tiempo de cumplir **_

Después de que terminaran de subastarlos los chicos se fueron a tomar un merecido descanso después de todo cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo aun se les complicaba y enzima de eso estaban preocupados

Heiko: hipo porque tu abuelo pagaría por tener a teo nosotros pagaríamos por alegarlo pero no podemos porque aun lo necesitamos

Teo: hoye que malo

Heiko: acéptalo es la realidad

William: claro que no nosotros queremos a teo

Yoel: porque la reina compro a hipo

Zeus: si además parecía como si te conociera

Hipo: será porque en verdad me conoce reinas, reyes, príncipes y princesas los conozco a todos pero la verdadera pregunta es porque compraron a teo

Yoel: tengo una teoría tal ves quieren a teo para saber mas de ti o mas bien que hiciste estos últimos tres años

Zeus: no suelo decir lo mucho pero eres un genio yoel pero teo

Teo: que ocurre

Hipo: teo no importa lo que te hagan o digan no digas ni una sola palabra que tenga que ver con migo

Zeus: pero para que en tiendas ensayaremos asta que lo entienda teo imagina que William es hakon y que heiko es haru

Teo: ok hola día y hakon

Yoel: estova a ser más difícil de lo que creí

Zeus: si

**Tres horas después **

Heiko: que te parece si nos cuentas que hiso hipo

Teo: bueno hicimos muchas cosas pero aquí entre nos a hipo le sigue gustando astrid AUCH (recibió un golpe en la cabeza)

Heiko: esto es estúpido una perdida de tiempo teo te delatara HIPO

Hipo: (estaba dormido) que!

Heiko: teo no entiende

William: teo como se a portado hipo

Teo: bueno sincera mente los asuntos de la banda se quedan en la banda

William: al fin lo captaste solo necesitaba que le acomodaran el cerebro

Heiko: hipo tiene novia

Teo: eso es confidencial no responderé nada de la vida personal de mus amigos

Yoel: entendió zeus lo hiciste entender

Zeus: que raro solo le pegue con esta botella de agua

Hipo: sea como sea el entendió

**Al día siguiente por la mañana**

Todos se fueron adonde debían encontrar se con las persona que los compraron yoel fue al aeropuerto tal y como se lo indicaron ya que el pasaría el día con una modelo en otro país William fue a un restaurante con una familia conformada por ambos padres y dos hijos un niño y una niña que es fan de William heiko fue a una casa la de una señora de 78 años zeus fue a una estación de radio para ser entrevistado y para que cantara hipo fue a la cafetería don de su querida ex prometida lo había citado y teo estaba a punto de partir para la mansión de hakon

Ricky: ok teo compórtate esta es la dirección a la que debes ir otra cosa no digas nada sobre hipo o cualquier otro miembro del grupo

Teo: si ya se no me lo tienen que repetir cada cinco minutos (subió al auto para irse a la casa de hakon)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo: siento llegar tarde estábamos recibiendo indicaciones de ultima hora

Reina: no importa querido

Mesero: que van a querer de tomar

Reina: yo quiero un café moca y tu hicy

Hipo: yo un frappe de menta

Mesero: en un momento se los traigo

Reina: así que te gusta estar frio

Hipo: (se puso rojo) no es solo que no tengo ganas de estar caliente que diga no quiero nada caliente perdón no era mi intención misaki

Misaki: hicy cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me llames misa

Hipo: yo creo que muchas ya que es por respeto y no quiero que tu hermano me mate por no decir tu nombre bien

Misaki: pero mi hermano no esta

Mesero: (se acerco con una bandeja y les entrego lo que pidieron) aquí tienen lo que pidieron

Hipo: si gracias (volteo a ver al mesero) PATÁN

Patán: hipo que ases aquí se supone que tienes que estar con la reina

Hipo: estoy con ella (patán volteo a ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de hipo)

Misaki: hola

Patán: hola

Hipo: que ases aquí

Patán: que no es obvio trabajo aquí no a todos nos mantienen como tu hipo

Hipo: a mi no me mantienen yo me mantengo

Patán: y cuanto ganas

Hipo: mucho no tienes que trabajar

Patán: ciento adiós reina fue un placer conocerla sin que sus guaruras la estén protegiendo a cada rato

Misaki: si el placer fue mío (vio a patán irse) tus amigos son muy curiosos

Hipo: ni que lo digas (cuando acabaron de tomarse lo que pidieron pagaron y se pusieron a caminar) que quieres a ser ahora misaki

Misaki: hicy que te dije

Hipo: no lo voy a ser

Misaki: bien te dejare de regañar pero si me das un beso

Hipo: (se puso rojo) en la frente

Misaki: no

Hipo: en el cachete

Misaki: no estas muy cerca

Hipo: pensándolo bien misa se escucha mejor que bueno ya sabes

Misaki: hicy no tiene nada de malo aun seguimos comprometidos

Hipo: si lo se y eso solo aplica cuando tu matrimonio no funcione y yo siga soltero

Misaki: pues no va a tardar demasiado medio año le doy

Hipo: gracias por advertirme voy a conseguirme una novia

Misaki: esposa hicy para que se cánsele tienes que casarte

Hipo: ok esposa no hablas en serio verdad

Misaki: de que

Hipo: de que tu y el van a terminar su matrimonio

Misaki: porque no te gustaría que yo fuera tu esposa

Hipo: no es eso es solo que el se ve feliz contigo

Misaki: yo no quiero tener hijo

Hipo: pues que lastima porque a mi si me gustaría tener

Misaki: así

Hipo: si me gustaría que tuviéramo hijos claro con la persona con quien me case

Misaki: tu estas loco verdad

Hipo: porque eso seria un paraíso para mi tener una familia

Misaki: yo solo me conformo con dagur

Hipo: como tu digas adonde vamos

Misaki: con tu abuelo tengo algo que entregarle hicy

Hipo: si qu (no pudo terminar ya que misaki lo beso en la boca y le abrazo el bazo derecho recargando su cabeza en el hombro de hipo)

Misaki: se te olvido lo que dije la primera vez que nos conocimos

Hipo: (se puso rojo y se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda) si

Misaki: yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Hipo: lo recordare para la próxima

Misaki: como que ya creciste mas la ultima vez que te vi yo era mas alta que tu

Hipo: lo que asen los años

Misaki: (le apretó un poco el brazo y se dio cuenta de que también se había echo mas fuerte) y el ejercicio

Hipo: si también eso (se detuvo y se puso enfrente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente)

**Mientras tanto con teo **

Hakon: y dime como es la vida de un cantante famoso

Teo: bueno es difícil tenemos que levantarnos temprano ensayar los bailes estudiar las canciones asistir a programas de televisión y radio luego están esas malditas cámaras que nos siguen a todos lado halla en corea los conciertos de mi parte solo es eso

Haru: como todavía hay mas

Teo: por supuesto que si día

Camicazi: porque lo llamas día

Teo: es cierto hipo me dijo que ninguno de ustedes sabe corean

Estoico: teo cierto

Teo: si artística mente

Estoico: hipo tiene novia

Teo: la vida de hipo es privada por lo que no puedo decirles nada de el por respeto a su privacidad

Haru: (se acerca a donde estaba su abuelo y estoico para decirles algo en voz baja para que teo no escuchara) creo que no es tan tonto como lo tomamos el no dirá nada de hipo

Astrid: porque dijiste artística mente

Teo: verán mu nombre es de origen coreano pero nos pusimos apodos

Camicazi: tú te pusiste ese apodo

Teo: no

Haru: entonces quien

Teo: hipo de echo hipo nos puso los apodos a todos nosotros claro que tengo otros apodos pero nos gusto mas los que hipo nos dio de echo mi verdadero apodo era Teodoro pero cuando hipo llego me empezó a llamar teo de allí mi apodo

Camicazi: eso explica todo

Astrid: cual es tu verdadero nombre

Teo: Kang-Dae

Haru: con un nombre tan complicado ya se por que usan apodos

Teo: es muy raro encontrar personas de otros países que puedan pronunciar bien nuestros nombres

Albert: disculpe señor por las molestias pero la reina de parís Francia lo busca y viene con hipo

Hakon: gracias diles que en un momento voy (se paro y se fue dejando solo a los chicos)

Haru: y que te parece la casa de hipo

Teo: es muy bonita pero (se quedo callado recordando que le dijeron que no digiera nada sobre hipo)

Camicazi: pero que

Teo: no nada olvídenlo

Haru: no ahora nos dices

Teo: no voy a decir nada día

Haru: no me llames así

Hipo: jajajajaja (voltearon a ver quien se reía)

Astrid: HIPO!

Camicazi: cuanto tiempo has estado allí parado

Hipo: lo suficiente para comprobar mis sospechas

Haru: que sospechas

Hipo: que solo compraron a teo para que les dijera cosas sobre mi cosas que yo no les diría se te olvida de que yo siempre voy un paso adelante que ustedes en cuanto los chicos me dijeron que estarían en la subasta sabia que tramaban algo así que le dijimos a Kang-Dae que no digiera nada sobre mi haru eres muy predecible

Teo: en tu cara día hipo es mas listo que tu

Haru: porque rayos me llama día

Hipo: porque en corea haru significa día

Teo: si como decir haru haru

Hipo: día a día

Astrid: eso explica el porque te dice día

Camicazi: hipo como es posible que puedas pronunciar bien su nombre

Hipo: es que soy un chico listo

Haru: presumido

Hipo: no soy presumido es la verdad comprobado esta acabo de arruinar tu plan perdón el plan de mi abuelo, papa, y ustedes

Haru: (en ese momento sonó su teléfono y después sonó el de astrid y camicazi) hipo quien es ella (le enseño el teléfono a hipo)

Hipo: patán te la envió cierto

Camicazi: si también nos mando esa foto a nosotras

Haru: porque te esta abrazando

Hipo: mas respeto tonto es misaki

Astrid: (celosa al extremo peligrosa) quien es misaki (lo dijo tratando de no sonar enojada)

Haru: si quien es

Camicazi: cuéntanos

Teo: si hipo cuéntanos

Hipo: que no la reconoces haru

Haru: no

Hipo: se nota que si eres idiota ella es la reina de parís

Haru: la de Francia

Hipo: si

Teo: la que te compro

Hipo: si

Astrid: tu prometida

Hipo: si

Camicazi: y cuando se casan (lo dijo bromeando)

Hipo: (le siguió el jugo) cuando ella lo diga

Haru: creí que se caso con dagur

Hipo: si pero se va a separar de el para estar con migo (astrid se puso tan celosa que quería golpearlo pero camicazi la detuvo)

Teo: enserio

Hipo: no idiota solo bromeaba yo no me casaría con ella si ya tengo dueña

Teo: te refieres a ya sabes quien

Hipo: si a ella

Haru: a quien hipo dime

Hipo: no (de repente misaki se sube a su espalda y hipo la sujeta de las piernas para que no se cayera)

Misaki: ase mucho que no me cargabas así hicy

Astrid: hicy

Hipo: si misa me dice hicy

Haru: misa

Misaki: si hicy me llama así pero para los demás es misaki

Teo: que pasa día no te vez muy feliz de ver a la reina misaki

Misaki: solo dime misa

Teo: ok

Misaki: porque te dicen día haru

Haru: no tengo porque contestarte

Misaki: sigues enojado

Haru: si

Misaki: no me vas a decir por que te dicen día

Haru: no

Misaki: bueno hicy porque le dicen día

Hipo: (recibió un beso en el cachete) porque en corea haru significa día

Haru: que hipo eso es traición

Hipo: no lo es

Haru: no porque sea tu prometida quiere decir que la complazcas todo el tiempo

Misaki: (se bajo de la espalda de hipo y se puso enfrente de haru) mira niñito hipo es educado y a mi parecer todo un príncipe el no es como tu el si respeta y ni importa que tan enojado este es jamás a echo una escenita ni de celos ni nada por el común y tu si lo as echo

Hipo: misa chan relájate

Misaki: en que quedamos abadejo

Hipo: en que cada ves que no te diga misa me a no ya no mejor otra cosa

Misaki: eso lo arreglamos mas al rato mientras tanto confórmate con esto (le soltó un puñetazo en su brazo izquierdo)

Hipo: (se sobo el brazo) me conformo con eso

Misaki: lastima yo no pero ya nos tenemos que ir hicy y yo vamos a ir a nadar

Hipo: enserio (se puso rojo)

Misaki: nos vemos mañana día

Haru: un me digas así

Misaki: ok hicy

Hipo: si que pasa

Misaki: me cargas (hipo se agacho un poco para que misaki se subiera a su espalda y poder sostenerla bien de las piernas) adieu (hipo comenzó a caminar para salir de la casa)

Haru: que dijo

Astrid: adiós

Después de que pasaran las 24 hora los chicos regresaron a el hotel en el que estaban hospedados todos estaban agotados a acepción de hipo y teo ya que ellos se divirtieron demasiado hipo paso tiempo con su todavía prometida y teo se divirtió en la casa de hakon nadando con los amigos de hipo era la segunda vez que teo se divertía así ya que la primera vez fue en la casa de hipo en parís porque hicieron un concierto allá y no se hospedaron en un hotel sino que en la casa de hipo que es mas grande que la de hakon

Ricky: como les fue chicos

Yoel: bien creo

Heiko: mal esa señora solo me compro para que limpiara su cochera y contarme historias aburridas también para que le masajeara los pies

William: eso no es nada yo tuve que cuidar de los hijos de esa pareja de casa dos

Teo: me fue bien

Hipo: a mi también

Zeus: estoy muy cansado pero me fue excelente

Ricky: me alegro les tengo una noticia increíble tienen cuatro semanas de vacaciones que es lo que van a ser

Hipo: yo estaré tres días máximo aquí en London y después me iré a berk a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones

Teo: yo iré a visitar a mi familia

Heiko: yo también

William: yo me apunto

Zeus: yo todavía no se

Yoel: yo me iré a una playa porque no bienes con migo zeus

Zeus: ok será divertido

Ricky: ya esta decidido por cierto las chicas también tienen vacaciones ya les avise ellas se fueron a una fiesta que organizo un cantante de London


	7. Capitulo 7: vacaciones en berk

**Hola de nuevo siento tardar pero es que tengo que aprender a cocinar y para mi es un fastidio ya que la ultima vez que cocine algo casi quemo la casa pero todo salió bien ningún herido bueno solo la comida porque la queme pasemos a otra cosa ase tiempo comentaron algo que ya es tiempo que cumpla por los que no lo recuerdan pondré el comentario otra vez **

**aracely3**

**sabes tu historia es genial, pero creo que un poco mas de suspenso no estaria mal, como no se que tal si hipo sufre un accidente, bueno eso pienso yo, como sea tu historia es fantástica**

**Estuve pensando en ello y prometí hacerlo pondría un poco mas de suspenso y en verdad siento el haber tardado pero al fin se me ocurrió a ser esto **

**phoenix-bird-blu**

**buen cap, ¿con que compraron a teo para averiguar sobre hipo?, eso es sucio hasta para ellos. ¿pondrás a dagur o solo le hiciste mención? con la reina aquí astrid e hipo deberán apurarse en reconciliarse y casarse antes de que sea tarde. actualiza pronto.**

**phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**

**Pues sinceramente solo le hice mención a dagur pero no lo se tal ves lo ponga **

** .57**

**sigue asi y tranqui te espero el sgt. Cap**

**Gracias pero enserio lo siento tratare de actualizarlo mas rápido **

_**Capitulo 7: vacaciones en berk **_

**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**

**Ricky: me alegro les tengo una noticia increíble tienen cuatro semanas de vacaciones que es lo que van a ser **

**Hipo: yo estaré tres días máximo aquí en London y después me iré a berk a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones **

**Teo: yo iré a visitar a mi familia **

**Heiko: yo también **

**William: yo me apunto **

**Zeus: yo todavía no se **

**Yoel: yo me iré a una playa porque no bienes con migo zeus **

**Zeus: ok será divertido **

**Ricky: ya esta decidido por cierto las chicas también tienen vacaciones ya les avise ellas se fueron a una fiesta que organizo un cantante de London**

Los muchachos pasaron el resto de la tarde empacando y arreglando sus cosas después de todo se merecían esas vacaciones aun que fueran cortas para mañana en la mañana dejarían el hotel

Teo: hipo que paso contigo y masa

Hipo: a que te refieres

Teo: si ella es tu prometida porque no dejas a astrid

Hipo: oh eso no lo se

Teo: te gusta misa

Hipo: si

Teo: entonces estas enamorado de dos chicas

Hipo: son tres misa, astrid y erza pero siendo sincero no se que voy a ser

Teo: porque no dejas que tu corazón te guie

Hipo: porque no

Teo: porque no

Hipo: no lo se pero a la única que amo es a astrid ella es la única que me a comprendido pero tengo que dejarla

Teo: claro como te fue con misa

Hipo: ni me lo recuerdes me llevo a su casa

Teo: que hicieron picaros

Hipo: bueno me encero en su cuarto

Teo: solo o con ella

Hipo: ambas pero ya tengo sueño y tu partes para mañana por la tarde a corea (apago la luz y se fue a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente lo chicas se fueron hipo los fue a despedir des pues de eso se fue a tomar un café pero cuando llego se encontró a sus amigos de Londres ellos al verlo le hablaron para que se sentara con ellos

Patapez: hipo porque tienes maletas y que es eso

Hipo: bueno nos dieron vacaciones y tenia planeada que darme tres días en Londres y el resto de las vacaciones en berk pero decidí irme a berk hoy en la tarde

Haru: berk no es el lugar donde pasaste dos años de tu infancia

Hipo: si

Brutacio: yo aun tengo una duda

Heather: cual es

Brutacio: que dice en esa libreta hipo

Hipo: a esta libreta es donde escribo mis canciones estaba escribiendo una pero

Camicazi: pero que

Hipo: no se como terminarla

Brutilda: porque no la cantas puede que te ayudemos

Hipo: no gracias estoy bien así ya se me ocurrirá algo

Heather: vamos cántala si

Hipo: no

Camicazi: porque no espera ya se porque

Hipo: bien por ti además esta canción que estoy escribiendo es para heiko

Brutilda: no importa vamos cántala aun que sea un pedazo

Hipo: ok pero no vallan a decir nada

Camicazi: prometido

Hipo: Y yo deseaba que fueras feliz

Me resigne a que estaría sin ti incluso

El ver que eras con el tan feliz

Me conforme con vivir

Pero yo he visto tus lágrimas

He visto tu tristeza

Ya estoy cansado de ver te mal

Ya no lo aguanto más

Yo no te dejare!

Haru: exactamente que expresa

Hipo: eso no te lo puedo decir

Haru: genial

Camicazi: que pasa

Haru: misaki viene para acá

Hipo: como sabes

Haru: viene asía acá

Misaki: (se sentó a lado de hipo) hola hicy

Hipo: hola (trato de evitar mirarla así que tomo café)

Misaki: te divertiste ayer

Hipo: (escupió el café en la cara de brutacio)

Brutacio: oye que te pasa

Hipo: perdón

Misaki: te sientes bien hicy

Hipo: si creo

Misaki: que bien pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta

Hipo: (se puso nervioso y miro su reloj) miren la hora me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde a mi vuelo adiós (tomo su maleta y se subió a un auto)

Astrid: (vio que hipo dejo su libreta) chicas miren hipo dejo su libreta

Misaki: adiós

Patán: pero si apenas acabas de llegar

Misaki: si lose pero solo vine porque vi a hicy

Haru: tu cambias de opinión como las embarazadas cambian de humor

Misaki: mira quien lo dice

**Mientras tanto con hipo **

Hipo: gracias por salvarme abuelo trajiste lo que te pedí

Hakon: claro tu teléfono un boleto a berk y las llaves de tu casa en berk

Estoico: hijo no prefieres mejor quedarte aquí

Hipo: no gracias quiero ir a berk porque allá nadie me conoce como el chico famoso y quiero despejar un poco mi mente y poder jugar de nuevo con mi primito Gustav

Estoico: bueno pero quien te dijo que tienes un primo llamado así

Hipo: sete olvida que sigo yendo a berk

Estoico: oh cierto y como dices que se llama tu primo

Hipo: Gustav Larson

Estoico: nome suena

Hipo: su hermano se llama Hildegard Larson tiene la misma edad que yo

Estoico: ese rufián no puedo creer lo espero que su hermano no sea así

Hipo: el no es tan malo

Estoico: incendio una casa y tu lo ayudaste

Hipo: si perdón

Estoico: olvídalo le llame a gothi para que supiera que vas de vacaciones a berk me saludas a abono y cubeta también a chimuelo y a antorcha también a la familia larson

Hipo: si algo mas

Estoico: no con eso me basta bueno si

Hipo: dime

Estoico: diviértete

Hipo: lo are papa gracias

Hakon: ya llegamos hipo por favor ten cuidado cuando llegues a berk te estará esperando un chofer otra cosa hipo ya le dijiste a tus amigos de que te vas a berk

Hipo: si ya les dije mañana cuando llegue a berk le marco para que sepan que llegue ok (se bajo del auto y se fue a tomar se avión)

Después de que hipo se fuera hakon le indico al chofer que fueran a la casa para descansar pero al llegar se encontró con su otro nieto el los interrogo estoico les conto el porque hipo se fue a berk haru y astrid no estuvieron muy contentos con eso pero tenían que respetar la decisión de hipo aun que por otra parte hipo merecía descansar a estado trabajando mucho astrid se quedo con la libreta de canciones de hipo y se puso a leerlas a ella le parecía muy triste que hipo escribiera canciones tristes el solo tenia una canción que le agrado a astrid todos se fueron a dormir pero estoico no podía dormir le inquietaba algo hakon se dio cuenta de eso

Hakon: que te pasa estoico

Estoico: no lo se no puedo dormir algo no me deja dormir estoy preocupado

Hakon: pero que puede preocuparte

Estoico: hipo

Hakon: relájate no es la primera vez que hipo viaja solo a otra parte

Estoico: lose pero antes de dormir se callo la foto que tenia de hipo y se rompió

Hakon: de donde se rompió

Estoico: de la pierna se entero un pedazo de vidrio

Hakon: relájate eso pasa en ocasiones

Estoico: no tuve un sueño donde hipo esta en silla de ruedas me desperté fui a bajo por un poca de agua pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar la jara de vidrio esta se agrito como si se fuera a romper algo malo va a pasar

Hakon: es solo tu imaginación hipo dijo que iba a llamar en cuanto llegue a berk

Estoico: tienes razón no debí tomar 8 tasas de café solo me ponen paranoico

Después de esa larga charla hakon se fue a dormir y estoico se quedo un rato despierto después le gano el sueño y se quedo dormido cuando por fin amaneció todos hicieron lo que tenían que a ser asta que llego la tarde y todos estaban comiendo y por todos me refiero a los empleados la familia de hakon y los amigos de hipo y haru que se pasan la mayor parte del día en la casa de hakon

Patapez: entonces como es berk en diciembre

Estoico: allá en berk también nieva aun que en algunas ocasiones llueve muy feo

Haru: porque tan interesado en berk

Patapez: porque no encuentras mucha informa de berk en libros ni en internet

Camicazi: eso explica porque muchos no saben nada sobre berk

Hakon: (apenas venia llegando de una junta se fue a comer con su familia) hola a todos

Estoico: hakon ye recibiste una llamada de hipo

Hakon: no relájate no desesperes (de repente sonó su teléfono) vez te dije que no desesperaras es el (contesto el teléfono y se fue a la sala)

Haru: y berk es muy divertido tío

Estoico: demasiado hipo conoce todo berk a estado en todas partes en cambio yo no

Heather: porque no

Estoico: si conozco una gran parte de berk pero no la parte antigua

Patapez: hay una parte antigua en berk

Estoico: si yo no voy allá porque jamás me llamo la atención pero a Valhallarama y hipo si siempre fueron a esa parte se divertían mucho pero desde que Valhallarama murió hipo ya no va a la parte antigua de berk

Astrid: que hay en berk

Estoico: realmente berk no es muy grande tiene una feria que siempre asta pero ahora no se que cosas nuevas haya en berk ya que no e ido para allá

Hakon: (fue al comedor) estoico

Estoico: si que te dijo hipo

Hakon: (todos voltearon a ver a hakon y notaron que tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados)

Haru: abuelo que te paso

Hakon: estoico has tus maletas tenemos que irnos

Estoico: adonde que pasa hakon

Hakon: a berk me acaban de llamar del teléfono de hipo una enfermera me dijo que hipo tubo un accidente

Todos: QUE!

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy no vemos luego los dejare con la duda de lo que va a pasar adiós y gracias por sus comentarios también por leer este finc que jamás creí que muchos lo leerían **


	8. una trágica historia del pasado parte 1

_**Capitulo 8: una trágica historia del pasado parte 1**_

_**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**_

**Hakon: (fue al comedor) estoico**

**Estoico: si que te dijo hipo **

**Hakon: (todos voltearon a ver a hakon y notaron que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados)**

**Haru: abuelo que te paso **

**Hakon: estoico has tus maletas tenemos que irnos **

**Estoico: adonde que pasa hakon**

**Hakon: a berk me acaban de llamar del teléfono de hipo una enfermera me dijo que hipo tuvo un accidente**

**Todos: QUE! **

Estoico: que paso que te dijeron que le paso a hipo

Hakon: no lo se solo me dijeron que hipo estaba en el hospital de berk

Estoico: como se llama el hospital

Hakon: unagi

Estoico: (se levanto de la mesa y se fue a empacar)

Hakon: Albert

Albert: si señor que se le ofrece

Hakon: llama al aeropuerto y que preparen el jet y has mis maletas

Haru: abuelo yo quiero ir

Hakon: has lo que quieras no estoy de humor para discutir esto

Haru: astrid bienes

Astrid: si

Haru: y ustedes vienen

Brutilda: no solo vallan ustedes

Camicazi: yo voy

Así estoico, hakon, haru, camicazi y astrid empacaron para cuando terminaron de a ser lo se fueron al aeropuerto una vez allí abordaron el jet privado de hakon tuvieron que esperas 8 horas para llegar a berk en cuanto llegaron tomaron un taxi para que los llevaran a la casa de estoico cuando llegaron dejaron las cosas en la entrada y estoico saco su camioneta para que fueran al hospital unagi en cuento llegaron fueron a preguntar por hipo pero nadie les contestaba o les decían que esperaran

Estoico: cuanto mas tenemos que esperar no se si mi hijo se encuentra bien

Hakon: relájate hipo es muy fuerte

Haru: si tío hipo gamas se daría por vencido

Camicazi: (miro a un doctor y vio como una enfermera los señalaba) que raro

Astrid: que pasa cami

Camicazi: bueno no crees que es raro de que nos eviten y no nos quieran decir sobre el estado de hipo

¿?: Bueno es que no damos información sin antes estar seguros de lo ocurrido

Estoico: (volteo para ver a un doctor) Alexander

Alexander: como te va estoico ase mucho que no te veo tiene como unos que serán 15 años

Estoico: más o menos en poco tiempo hipo cumple 18 años

Hakon: quien es el estoico

Alexander: perdonen me llamo Alexander por lo que veo no bienes a saludar

Estoico: no hipo tubo un accidente no sabemos mas

Alexander: estas de suerte porque yo fui el que recibió a hipo

Haru: como esta mi primo

Alexander: ahora esta estable pero existe una posibilidad de que hipo pierda la mitad de su pierna izquierda tiene algunos golpes y una costilla rota en el estado en el que lo encontramos me sorprende de que siga con vida es un chico con suerte

Estoico: que le paso a su pie

Alexander: bueno estoico por favor siéntate

Estoico: de acuerdo (se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera)

Alexander: asta donde yo se los paramédicos encontraron el auto volteado el conductor no estaba el auto recibió el golpe del lado de hipo por lo que el recibió todo el impacto 7 personas trataron de sacar a hipo antes de que el tren lo golpeara y lo matara pero no pudieron así que engancharon el auto a otros para que lo sacaran de las vías del tren en cuanto lo sacaron volvieron a intentar sacar a hipo una vez afuera pudieron ver que a la pierna de hipo lo atravesó un pedazo de metal del auto lo trajeron aquí y tuvimos que sacarle ese pedazo de metal de la pierna pero fue difícil ya que hipo corría el riesgo de perder la mitad de su pierna después de 5 horas operando logramos sacar el pedazo de metal de su pierna y algunos vidrios en terrados en su cuerpo pero ya esta fuera de peligro ahora mismo el esta durmiendo pueden ir a verlo esta en el piso 14 habitación 793

Estoico: gracias Alexander (estoico se paro y todos fueron a donde Alexander les indico tomaron el asesor para no tener que subir escaleras en cuanto llegaron entraron a la habitación de hipo y lo encontraron dormido con algunas vendas una en su pierna izquierda en todo su pecho y abdomen también traía vendas en la cabeza en el hombro derecho que le cubría también la mitad de su brazo y algunos parches que cubrían las cortadas de la cara estoico hakon y haru se acercaron a la cama donde estaba hipo)

Camicazi: voy a traerles café

Haru: te acompaño

Astrid: (se acerco a la cama donde estaba hipo y lo tomo de su mano)

Estoico: no debí haberte dejado venir a berk tu solo (comenzó a alzar la voz)

Hakon: estoica no sabíamos que esto pasaría además aun que se lo prohibieras el vendría de todos modos (el también alzo la voz)

Hipo: concuerdo con mi abuelo

Estoico: HIPO ase cuanto estas despierto

Hipo: desde que entraron pero no tome mucha importancia así que decidí tratar de volver a dormir pero comenzaste a alzar la voz y me fue difícil ignorarlo ya que me duele la cabeza cuando escucho ruidos fuertes

Estoico: perdón no sabía que te dolía la cabeza

Hipo: descuida (intento sentarse pero astrid lo detuvo)

Astrid: no deberías esforzarte tus heridas son resientes

Hakon: ella tiene razón tus heridas son recientes

Hipo: en donde estoy

Estoico: no sabes en donde estas (hipo negó con la cabeza)

Hakon: hipo estas en el hospital de berk

Hipo: en que hospital

Estoico: (hakon estaba apunto de contestar pero estoico lo detuvo astrid se dio cuenta de lo que hiso) será mejor que duermas

Hipo: no espera en que hospital estoy (estoico estaba saliendo de la habitación de hipo)

Hakon: hipo estas en el hospital (no terminar de hablar porque estoico lo detuvo)

Estoico: no le digas por ahora debe descansar

Hipo: unagi (estoico se volteo a verlo dando le a entender que si hipo agacho la cabeza)

Estoico: yo no quería decírtelo hipo era por tu bien

Hipo: descuida (se acomodo y se tapo la cabeza con la cobija para que no lo vieran llorar mientras que estoico, hakon y astrid salieron de la habitación)

**Afuera del cuarto de hipo**

Hakon: porque no le quisiste decir a hipo en que hospital estaba

Estoico: porque no quería que volviera a sufrir

Hakon: como que volviera a sufrir estoico explícate ahorita mismo

Astrid: yo opino que nos vallamos a la sala de espera hipo aun puede escucharnos

Hakon: cierto (se fueron a la sala de espera donde al llegar se encontraron con haru y camicazi)

Estoico: creí que iban por café

Haru: asiera pero no sabíamos done se encuentra la maquina de café ni una cafetería así que regresamos y los esperamos aquí pensé que tardarían mas como esta mi primo

Astrid: como crees tu

Camicazi: esta nervioso odia los hospitales

Haru: prometiste no decir nada

Camicazi: como sea hipo ya despertó

Astrid: si pero aun tiene que descansar

Hakon: basta de charlas estoico me debes una explicación porque no le quisiste decir a hipo en que hospital estaba que quisiste decir con eso de que no quieres que hipo sufra otra ves

Estoico: lo siento pero no se muy bien lo que ocurrió todo lo que se es que era el cumpleaños de hipo y estaba lloviendo Valhallarama fue por el a la escuela pasaron las horas y ellos no llegaban supuse que ella se la había llevado a un lugar de la parte antigua de berk pero en cuento anocheció alguien fue a tocar la puerta fui a ver quien era en cuanto abrí la puerta vi a una oficial de policía y traía a hipo el traía su ropa manchada de sangre y una venda en su manita la oficial me dijo que Valhallarama murió no sabia muy bien como ocurrió que intentaron interrogar a hipo para saber que paso pero que el no hablaba por eso te llame creí que si alejaba a hipo de berk volvería a ser el mismo pero el venia año tras año a berk y lo peor de todo es que no se adonde se iban en su cumpleaños el decía que se iba a jugar con los otros chicos pero jamás supe como murió Valhallarama la oficial me dijo que ella murió en este hospital hipo lo sabe por esa razón no quise decirle el nombre del hospital

Hakon: porque no me lo dijiste

Estoico: no sabía como decírtelo

Hakon: era mi hija tenia el derecho de saber mi nieto sufrió y no se te ocurrió decirme como sufrió

Haru: abuelo relájate estamos en un hospital

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de hipo**

Hipo: (escucho que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto) adelante

Alexander: (entro al cuarto) como as estado hipo

Hipo: mejor por lo que veo te ascendieron

Alexander: (se acerco a la cama y tomo unas papeles comenzó a leer los papeles que indicaban el estado de hipo) si tu familia esta aquí

Hipo: lose tu les llamaste

Alexander: no porque te molesta de que ellos estén aquí

Hipo: por ahora si solo quieren que permanezca acostado y durmiendo yo no soy así

Alexander: si lo se por eso quiero poner una cámara en tu próximo cuarto

Hipo: eso quiere decir que no estoy tan grabe

Alexander: claro que no estas tan grabe pero (se acerco a hipo)

Hipo: pero que

Alexander: tengo que revisar tu pierna izquierda

Hipo: claro creí que me la avías quitado

Alexander: porque aria eso

Hipo: un pedazo de metal la atravesó

Alexander: si pero logramos sacarlo sin tener que quitarte la pierna

Hipo: eso me alegra demasiado

Alexander: tienes mucha suerte de estar con vida nadie sobrevive a un choque de esa magnitud

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza) si mucha

Alexander: aun sigues pensando en lo que paso ese día

Hipo: no es algo que puedas olvidar tan fisilmente y manos si fuiste el que provoco eso

Alexander: (dejo los papeles y se acerco a hipo para checar como esta su pierna comenzó a tocarla para ver la reacción de hipo la cual era de dolor pero en cuanto doblo con mucho cuidado hipo grito de dolor por lo que el llego a una conclusión)

Hipo: demonios como duele siento como si me quemara la pierna no podrías mejor quitármela y ya

Alexander: no así será por un par de días todo lo que tienes es una pequeña perdida de sensación

Hipo: que significa eso (Alexander le dio un golpe en la rodilla de la pierna izquierda)

Alexander: te dolió

Hipo: no debió dolerme

Alexander: vez no necesito quitarte tu pierna

Hipo: que no es lo contrario si no siento es porque no funciona ya mi pierna

Alexander: en eso te equivocas porque si hago esto (tomo el pie de hipo y lo doblo con mucho cuidado hipo volvió a gritar de dolor) te duele (le sonrió a hipo)

Hipo: realmente disfrutas esto verdad

Alexander: si un poco

Hipo: entonces que es lo que tengo

Alexander: bueno necesitaras una rehabilitación perdiste la sensación de tu pierna no puedes doblarla por eso te duele pero con la rehabilitación volverás a sentir tu pierna podrás correr caminar y todo lo que asías antes de que tuvieras el accidente

Hipo: y cuando empiezo la rehabilitación mañana u hoy

Alexander: tranquilo tu rehabilitación empieza en cuatro o cinco días debido a que también tienes una costilla rota

Hipo: eso es injusto yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo acostado

Alexander: relájate le diré a tu padre que te traiga algo para que te distraigas y no estés tan inquieto como ahora (salió del cuarto de hipo para informarle a una enfermera)

Hipo: dudo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo y menos si se acerca el día

**En la sala de espera**

Hakon: vamos chicas

Haru: adonde

Estoico: esta comenzando a oscurecer los llevaremos a casa para que duerman aquí no es como Londres ustedes tienen un toque de queda

Camicazi: que pasa si no obedecemos el toque de queda

Estoico: la policía los lleva a las casas y se aseguran de que no salgan de allí

Y así fueron pasando los días asta que estoico recibió una llamada para informarle que cambiaron de habitación a hipo porque comenzaba a recuperarse y ya no necesitaría que un doctor lo estuviera vigilando cada veinte minutos también para informarle que hipo necesitaría una rehabilitación esta comenzaría hoy en la tarde ese día haru, astrid y camicazi decidieron que se quedarían a conocer berk mientras que estoico y hakon irían a ver a hipo


	9. una trágica historia del pasado parte 2

_**Capitulo 9: una trágica historia del pasado parte 2 **_

Ya ha pasado una semana y hipo sigue en el mismo estado de ánimo para su buena suerte podía caminar muy poco cosa que antes no podía a ser le retiraron la venda de la cabeza pero aun sentía el dolor en el hombro por lo que a los doctores le inquietaba mucho no era normal que le doliera el hombro y menos que ya han pasado una semana ese dolor debió a ver desaparecido

Hipo: por favor Alex lo necesito si

Alexander: no hipo ya te dije que no (de repente alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de hipo) adelante

Haru: como te va primo

Hipo: Alex

Alexander: que no hipo no voy a ser tal tontería ahora adiós tengo que entregar este reporte sobre tu estado (estaba apunto de salir del cuarto de hipo pero fue detenido por haru)

Haru: haiga doc de casualidad no se que pasaría si tomo todo un botecito de pastillas para dormir

Alexander: dime que no lo has acho aun

Haru: le estaría mintiendo si le siguiera que si

Alexander: Con muchas pastillas para dormir dormirías mucho, y te despertarías con una fuerte sensación de malestar.

Haru: que clase de malestares

Alexander: solo te harán lavajes de estomago por las nauseas y los vómitos, te pondrán sondas naso gástricas y sondas vesical para medirte el pis, te ponemos sueritos en los brazos, se pide una interconsulta con siquiatría

Haru: eso es todo

Alexander: eso te parece poco

Haru: si

Hipo: esto es berk no Londres además te pondrían una denuncia policiaca

Haru: gracias ahora si se puede ir doc

Alexander: vigílalo y no hagas nada de lo que te pida tampoco le des un teléfono o una computadora entendiste (Salió del cuarto)

Haru: okidoki

Hipo: que traes en la mochila

Haru: ropa, revistas, y un libro para ti por (saco el libro y se lo dio)

Hipo: gracias

Haru: (dejo la mochila alado de la cama de hipo)

Hipo: me prestas tu teléfono

Haru: si ten (lo saco y se lo dio a hipo mientras se sentaba en una silla a leer una revista)

Hipo: (hiso una llamada con el teléfono de haru a su representante) _annyeonghaseyo_**(hola)**

Ricky: _annyeonghaseyo nugu mal_ **(hola quien habla)**

Hipo: _naneun jeoja ga naega gyotong sago iss-eossdaneun geos-eul dangsin-ege bullyeo_**(soy yo hipo te llamó para decirte que tuve un accidente automovilístico)**

Ricky: _dangsin-i gajigo lo sagoga ttalkkugjil eul balsaeng_ **(como que tuviste un accidente hipo que paso)**

Hipo: _mullon naega deulaibeoga daegi hal ttae joh-eun beokeu eissneun naui hyuil eul bonaegochulag nae yeop e jadongchawa geu chiyeol ui jogag-eul hiso ga nae oenjjog dali e chajneun ttae uli ga jib e dochag e daehan ol malhaessji gieog na jaehwal eul jegong hago imi naneun aju jogeum geol-eul su issjiman, musi hal su-issneun imi geonganghan meoli do eokkae gaseum ina pibu handamyeon doen bogbu gakkeum hyusig i anila nae eolgul-e hyungteo ga nam-a iss-eum-eul modu nae daleun busang e geogie nae alae ibsul alae man joh-eun hajiman nan gwaenchanh-a_ **(bueno recuerdas que te dije que pasaría mis vacaciones en berk bueno cuando llegue un chofer me estaba esperando y ya estábamos apunto de llegar a mi casa cuando un auto choco de mi lado y eso hiso que un pedazo de fiero se me enterara en mi pierna izquierda descuida me están dando una rehabilitación y ya puedo caminar muy poco pero puedo en tanto a mis otras heridas la de la cabeza ya sano el hombro aun no pecho y abdomen tampoco una que otra cortada en la piel ya serró y no dejaron cicatrices en mi cara bueno solo una debajo de mi labio inferior pero de allí en fuera estoy bien) **

Ricky:_naega geogi gaseo yeogie delyeo wa hangug ttalkkugjil eseo choegoui uisa leul hwag-in bad-eul su issgi ttaemun-e boheom_** (seguro porque puedo ir para allá y traerte para acá y que te revisen los mejores doctores de corea hipo) **

Hipo: _jiog eulo hwag-in butag-eul geogjeonghaji maseyo dangsin i dangsin-ui hyugaleul jeulgigo sip-eun dangsin-i na-e daehae geogjeong haji anhneun salam-eul malhaji anhneun_ **(segurísimo no te preocupes un favor no les digas a los chico no quiero que se preocupen por mi quiero que disfruten de sus vacaciones)**

Ricky: dangsin-eun ttalkkugjil i nappeun yeoghal-eul jabneun cánselo daleun eotteon-yeonghwa baeu dangsin-eul malhaji anh-eul geos-ida daelo gyocheleul wihae boji hago deo isang leondeon e logeu-inhaeya habnida geollil geos eul malhaessda simjang mabi lo samang hajiman, yeogi eseo hangug eun geudeul-i dangsin eun maeu un-i joh-eun salam iya seoul-e seomyeong sip-eohaessda **(como tu quieras hipo no les diré nada otra cosa la película se cánselo el actor que asía el papel del malo murió en un ataque al corazón dijeron que tardarían en buscar a un remplazo y que ya no se va a firmar en Londres sino que aquí en corea dijeron que querían firmar en Seúl tienes mucha suerte chico)**

Hipo: _naleul manh-i wanhwa joh-eun chejung isang _**(bueno un peso menos eso me alivia mucho)**

Ricky: _ttalkkugjil_ **(hipo) **

Hipo:_geu il-i balsaeng haneun gyeong-u_** (si que pasa)**

Ricky: _ppalli jal boseyo_** (recupérate pronto)**

Hipo: _naneun i hyudae jeonhwa ttoneun keompyuteowa teochihageona jaesaeng eul geumji haessgi ttaemun-e hogsi i jeonhwa beonho eseo jeonhwaleul badneun gyeong-ue dangsin hajiman daedab-eul hochulhaneun gyeong-u boggu hal ttae_** (si cuando me recupere te llamo pero no conteste si vuelves a recibir una llamada de este numero de teléfono ya que tengo prohibido tocar o jugar con el teléfono o la computadora)**

Ricky: _dangsin-eun ttalkkugjil eulhaessda_** (que hiciste hipo)**

Hipo: _jeoleul gomun gyeongchal ui mal e jeonhwa leul geol_ ** (marque por teléfono a la policía diciendo que me torturaban)**

Ricky: _gwangseon geuleohge ttaemun-e_** (porque rayos hiciste eso)**

Hipo: _nae bal boggu yobeob eul haji nan annyeong eul gaya_** (no quería tomar mi terapia de recuperación del pie me tengo que ir chao) **(colgó y le dio el teléfono a haru)ten

Haru: te he dicho lo mucho que odio que hables otro idioma que no se

Hipo: pues aprende

Haru: cuantos idiomas sabes hablar

Hipo: los mismos es solo que estoy aprendiendo a hablar javanés

Haru: javanés

Hipo: si

Haru: no te entiendo será mejor que me valla además alguien vendrá a cuidarte

Hipo: no necesito niñeras

Haru: según el doctor si

Hipo: admito que exageré un poco quien vendrá mi abuelo o papa

Haru: ninguno de los dos porque a mi abuelo lo detuvieron por no saber estacionarse y mi tío fue a sacarlo oye sabias que mi tío estoico era policía

Hipo: si quien lo dejo conducir

Haru: yo no se quien fue adema ase mucho frio aquí

Hipo: esto es Berk, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres

Haru: bromeas cierto

Hipo: no el invierno en Berk dura casi todo el año porque se agarra con ambas manos y no la dejar ir

Haru: eso no ayuda en nada

Hipo: que te parece este esto es Berk, presumimos un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te provoca hipotermia en el hígado

Haru: enserio esto es estúpido no se como soportas este clima

Hipo: te acostumbras con el paso del tiempo y creo que se te ase tarde mejor vete

Haru: si como digas (se salió del cuarto hipo tomo la mochila y la metió debajo de la cama para que nadie la viera minutos después alguien toco la puerta de hipo el creyó que era el doctor)

Hipo: adelante (se llevo una sorpresa al ver que quien lo iba a cuidar era astrid)

Astrid: el doctor me dijo que no te diera mi teléfono ni tu computadora así que te traje tu libreta de canciones la dejaste en Londres y te la trajimos (le entrego la libreta)

Hipo: pero ya no necesito ni el teléfono ni la computadora

Astrid: porque ya no

Hipo: haru me presto su teléfono

Astrid: lo voy a matar

Hipo: gracias astrid (se puso rojo)

Astrid: si que pasa estas mu rojo tendrás fiebre (acerco su mano para ver si tenía fiebre)

Hipo: (quito la mano de astrid de su frente) no estoy bien astrid (reunió todo su valor para poderle decir lo que pasaba pero lo único que pudo decir fue) saranghae

Astrid: que hipo no se en que idioma me estas hablando

Hipo: javanés (pensamientos: porque me es muy difícil hablar con ella no importa cuanto trate siempre termino hablando en otro idioma a beses odio el saber tantos idiomas)

Astrid: estas aprendiendo un nuevo idioma (hipo asintió con la cabeza) y que significa

Hipo: no nada es algo estúpido olvídalo (pensamientos: haaaaaaa real mente soy un idiota)

Astrid: nada de lo que tú digas es estúpido

Hipo: yo creo que si además no seria correcto decirte algo así sabiendo que tienes a alguien (pensamientos: además de que no se de quien te enamoraste después de que termináramos)

Astrid: "alguien" no te entiendo hipo que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: nada

Astrid: abadejo (lo dijo enojada)

Hipo: no me digas abadejo suena raro y mas si lo dices de esa manera a demás no es que no quiera decirte es que no se como decírtelo (pensamientos: genial simplemente genial después que le voy a decir que erza tiene fotos de mí durmiendo)

Astrid: pues trata hipo

Hipo: es que simplemente no puedo

Astrid: entiendo te molesta que este aquí (salió del cuarto de hipo corriendo)

Hipo: no es eso ast (no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente le dolió el hombro el lo sujeto y lo apretó en un intento en vano de calmar el dolor pero como no resulto hiso lo posible para tomar un control que se en con traba alado de la cama en cuanto lo tomo apretó un botón que llamaba a las enfermeras ellas inmediatamente corrieron para ver que pasaba pero al entrar vieron a hipo acostado apretándose el hombro ellas sujetaron a hipo para que después le inyectaran un tranquilizante eso provoco que el se durmiera)

Enfermera1: (soltó a hipo) ya hiso efecto el tranquilizante solo hay que dejarlo dormir por ahora

Enfermera2: que no vino una chica rubia a cuidarlo porque no esta aquí

Enfermera3: también tiene necesidades por ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que no pase lo mismo que la ultima vez

Enfermera4: aun así tenemos que estar al pendiente el a sufrido mucho no me sorprende de que finja estar bien cuando por dentro esta sufriendo

Enfermera2: es cierto aun recuerdo el día en el que el y u madre llegaron aquí el no quería separarse de ella

Enfermera1: tuvimos que cuidarlo ya que el pobre no decía ni una sola palabra

Enfermera3: y no lo culpo el pobre estaba cubierto de la sangre de su propia madre y asta el día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio de cómo murió su madre

Astrid: (de repente entro al cuarto de hipo y vio a las 4 enfermeras checando a hipo) que sucedió

Enfermera4: descuida el esta bien solo que le dolió el hombro de repente y para calmar en dolor le inyectamos un tranquilizante eso hiso que hipo se durmiera esperemos de que esta vez duerma toda la noche pero tu deberías regresar a casa tu toque de queda es a las 12:00am y ya son las 11:50pm

Astrid: no yo me quedare con el (saco de su bolsa una hoja de papel y se la dio a la enfermera) su papa me pidió que les entregara esta hoja con ella podre estar con hipo toda la noche

Enfermera4: (termino de leer la hoja que astrid le dio y le indico a las demás enfermeras que salieran) ok solo cuídalo cualquier cosa llámanos (salió del cuarto de hipo)

Astrid: (se sentó en una silla que estaba cercas de la cama de hipo y lo observo dormir y comenzó a hablar en voz muy bajita para no despertarlo) eres tan tierno cuando duermes podría acostumbrarme al verte dormir pero tienes que recuperarte no me gusta vete en ese estado

**Sueño de hipo**

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla sin saber en donde estaba se guiaba por unas voces el a estado siguiéndolas por horas) porque hay mucha niebla no es normal en berk (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) este lugar es el parque en donde mama me traía se encuentra en la parte vieja de berk (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes era y vio a su madre en los columpios y alado de ella estaba __**el**__ de niño ella lo estaba columpiando mientras que __**el**__ estaba cantando aquella canción que su madre le enseño el camino lentamente asía aquel recuerdo de su infancia)_

_Hipo niño: lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele _

_Hipo: (se inclino asía delante para correr asía donde su madre estaba) MAMA (se detuvo al ver que se encontraba en el columpio miro asía su derecha y estaba su mama sonriéndole el le devolvió la sonrisa) en ese entonces odiaba cantar pero lo asía porque tu me lo pedias (se comenzó a columpiar no muy fuerte con los pies) de la nada tu apareciste y mi ser ya cambio de repente el rencor que había en mi corazón desapareció al sentir tu cariño (de repente se escucho un piano y hipo canto un poco mas fuerte) como olvidar aquel día me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo (__Valhallarama puso su mano en la espalda de hipo mientras el cantaba y la niebla desaparecía mostrando un atardecer__) y por siempre guardare tu calor en lo profundo de mis bolsillos por favor quiero (se paro del columpio y tomo la mano de su madre) volver a salir nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote (hipo se detuvo pero su __Valhallarama siguió caminando asía el atardecer asta que desapareció de su vista el se quedo viendo__) no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver aquel bello amanecer nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre (comenzó a caminar y la niebla volvió a aparecer) yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele_

**Fuera del sueño de hipo **

Hipo: (comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a su padre a su abuelo, haru, camicazi, Alexander y a astrid se sentó para ver que pasaba y soltó una pequeña carcajada)

Haru: de que te ríes estábamos preocupados por ti

Hipo: por mi pues que paso

Alexander: hipo estuviste dormido toda una semana no lo recuerdas

Hipo: (comenzó a reír)

Haru: doc lo perdimos nuestro hipo gamas se rio de la nada

Estoico: hijo te encuentras bien

Hipo: mejor que nunca

Camicazi: hipo tu no eres así

Hakon: creo que el medicamento le hiso daño

Estoico: hakon hipo que pasa

Hipo: al fin lo recordé lo que por años lo daba por perdido lo recupere

Estoico: que quieras decir con eso

Hipo: free

Estoico: libre (hipo asintió)

Hakon: no entiendo que pasa

Estoico: es una larga historia

Haru: tenemos tiempo

Hipo: bueno cuando aun vivía en berk yo adiaba cantar

Astrid: tu pero si cantas perteneces a un grupo de cantantes

Hipo: si lose pero antes no lo asía yo solo cantaba cuando mama me lo pedía solo cantaba una canción en especial porque en ese entonces solo me sabia una canción la que mi madre me enseño de pequeño yo la cantaba cada vez que ella me lo pedía pero (hipo agacho la cabeza) cuando ella murió olvide la letra de la canción creí que si me volvía compositor la recordaría comencé a cantar las canciones que componía aprendí a toar todos los instrumentos mas populares pero no lo conseguí aquella canción se había perdido asta ase unos momentos mientras dormía la recordé la canción que a mama le gustaba que le cantara

Estoico: hipo siempre fue muy apegado a ella a mi jamás me canto esa canción solo a ella un día Valhallarama grabo a hipo sin que el se diera cuenta y me lo mostro me mostro a mi hijo cantando

Hakon: y como va esa canción que a mi hija le gustaba hipo (pensamiento: no cabe duda mi nieto se parece mucho a ti hija espero y estés muy orgullosa de todo lo que el a echo a lo largo de los años)

Hipo: (se puso rojo como un tomate) lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele de la nada tu apareciste y mi ser ya cambio de repente el rencor que había en mi corazón desapareció al sentir tu cariño como olvidar aquel día me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo y por siempre guardare tu calor en lo profundo de mis bolsillos por favor quiero volver a salir nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver aquel bello amanecer nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele

Estoico: ase falta más

Hipo: si lose pero algo es algo y me conformo con eso aunque sea poco

Astrid: de donde sacaron la canción

Hipo: ella la escribió para mi ase tiempo

Camicazi: hipo deberías cortarte el cabello pareces mujer así

Hipo: tal ves cuando salga del hospital

**Dos semanas después**

Hipo se encontraba en su rehabilitación ya podía caminar muy poco pero aun sentía dolor por lo que el no quería que la cosa empeorara su hombro aun le duele cada ves que ase esfuerzo por lo que acepta la ayuda de los demás pero sigue teniendo el mismo sueño aun que mas corto que la ultima vez también recibió una llamada de Ricky diciéndole que no se preocupara ya tenia todo cubierto resulta que dieron una entrevista donde el informo que hipo tubo un accidente automovilístico en berk estoico le conto a hipo que le han estado llegando cartas, regalos etc. Todas y cada una de esas cosas se la enviaron sus fans Alexander le digo que en semana media podría salir del hospital pero eso no quitaba el echo de que aun tendría que tomar la terapia de rehabilitación para que pudiera correr y bailar pero para hipo el tiempo se había acabado mañana seria el día y el tenia que ponerse en marcha ese día nadie lo visitaría por lo que se le aria fácil espero a que anocheciera saco la mochila que ase semanas atrás haru dejo saco la ropa y con un poco de dificultad logro vestirse se piso un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba guango una camisa completamente negra y una sudadera negra con azul y unos converse verde fosforescente acomodo la cama para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo en ella con mucho cuidado arrojo por la ventana unas muletas estas cayeron en un arbusto y no hicieron mucho ruido salió de su cuarto trato de caminar bien para que no sospecharan de el logro salir con mucho éxito del hospital y se fue al día siguiente estoico, hakon, haru, camicazi y astrid fueron a ver a hipo porque era su cumpleaños y querían que lo celebrara con ellos aun que sea en un hospital pero al entrar a su cuarto no lo encontraron le avisaron a las enfermeras, a los doctore, guardias de seguridad y no lo encontraron

Hakon: estoico piensa donde podemos encontrar a mi nieto

Estoico: no lo se hipo siempre estuvo de un lado para otro estuvo por todo berk

Haru: eso no nos ayuda en nada AUCH (recibió un golpe de su novia)

Camicazi: si hipo a estado por todo berk no será fácil encontrarlo

Astrid: ya se hipo tiene un lugar favorito donde le guste pasar el tiempo y despejar su mente

Estoico: si tiene tres lugares bueno dos porque hipo ya no va a la parte antigua de berk

Hakon: cuales son esos lugares

Estoico: uno de ellos es la parque de berk allí va a jugar con los niños mas pequeños y con Gustav su primo y con (no termino de hablar porque haru lo interrumpió)

Haru: hipo tiene un primo en berk

Estoico: 2 de echo Gustav de 8 años y Hildegart de 17 años casi la misma edad que hipo

Hakon: concéntrate estoico vamos a la primaria de berk (salieron del hospital y se subieron a la camioneta de estoico al llegar al parque todos bajaron del auto estoico estaba buscando a Gustav asta que lo encontró)

Estoico: Gustav ben (el muchacho se acerco a estoico)

Gustav: hola tío como esta hipo a mejorado de su salud los chicos y yo ya queremos jugar con el a pícalo y mátalo

Haru: quien le pondría un nombre tan estúpido a un juego así

Camicazi: cállate es un niño

Haru: como sea

Hildegart: hermano apúrate (vio a su tío con otras personas y se acerco) hola tío como te va

Estoico: bien

Gustav: hermano ese niño (señalo a haru) dijo una mala palabra y se burlo del juego que tu y hipo inventaron para nosotros

Haru: ups (recibió un golpe en el cachete) AUCH DUELE QUE AGRESIBOS SON EN BERK

Astrid: jajajajaja

Estoico: jajajajaja (hakon lo volteo a ver y el se callo y volteo asía don de estaban los primos de hipo) Hildegart eso estuvo mal sabes quien es el

Hildegart: no y no me importa

Gustav: si no nos importa nadie se mete con nosotros y quien lo ase paga muy caro

Camicazi: jajajajaja perdón no pude aguantarme más

Hildegart: quienes son ellos

Estoico: al que golpeaste es el primo de hipo se llama haru la rubia que esta con haru es camicazi novia de el este señor que esta aquí a mi lado es el abuelo de hipo hakon y ella (señalo a astrid que aun continuaba riéndose de lo ocurrido) es astrid

Hildegart: bueno un gusto en conocerlos yo soy Hildegart Larson y el es mi hermano menor Gustav Larson y no planeo disculparme pero que te trae por aquí tío

Estoico: hipo no lo han visto por aquí

Hildegart: creí que estaba en el hospital pero no lo hemos visto desde el accidente

Astrid: ustedes estuvieron el accidente

Gustav: si nosotros ayudamos a sacar a hipo del auto

Hildegart: que paso tío

Estoico: hipo escapo del hospital

Gustav: rayos perdí

Estoico: a que te refieres con eso

Hildegart: a nada es solo que es hipo

Haru: (se levanto del suelo) y que tiene que ver que sea hipo

Hildegart: se nota que no lo conoces a hipo gamas le gusto estar acostado si a ser nada nosotros sabíamos que tarde o temprano el escaparía del hospital yo dije que ayer escaparía y Gustav dijo que hoy

Camicazi: entonces gano Gustav

Hildegart: se nota que no entienden normal mente hipo se escapa por las noches antes de que den las 12:00am burla a toda la policía de berk y listo escapa para irse por allí

Hakon: entonces hipo no escapo por la mañana sino por la noche

Gustav: si el no es tan tonto piensa en todo antes de escapar todos tenemos un papel en esta familia acepto tu haru das pena

Haru: que no doy pena o si

Astrid: si que clase de papel asumen

Hildegart: Hipo el listo y fuerte Gustav carnada y astucia Yo dedujo y creo

Haru: si como no deja de alardear

Hildegart: hipo no pudo escapar del hospital tan fácil mente por eso tardo el necesitaba ropa de sibil para poder escapar y un poco mas de movilidad por parte de su pierna en que piso se encontraba el cuarto de hipo

Estoico: piso 2 por

Hildegart: de seguro lanzo las muletas por la ventana así no descansaría asta llegar ase destino fácil

Hakon: eso tiene más sentido que la teoría de haru gracias

Hildegart: me alegra ayudar adiós tengo cosas que hacer (los dos hermanos se fueron corriendo)

Estoico: (todos se subieron al auto y el arranco)

Hakon: adonde vamos ahora

Estoico: al cementerio

Haru: para que al cementerio

Astrid: que no es obvio hipo fue a ver a se mama el esta en el cementerio

Estoico: correcto astrid

**Mientras tanto con hipo **

Estaba sentado en la oriya del arroyo lanzando rocas el sabia que su padre lo buscaría y que Hildegart le ayudaría a deducir como escapo del hospital pero no adonde fue nadie a acepción de gothi que vivía en la parte antigua de berk sabe que cada ves que es su cumpleaños el iba al cementerio charlaba un poco con su madre y se iba a la parte antigua de berk donde se dirigía al lugar donde su madre perdió la vida pero para llegar a ella tienen que cruzar un puente por que el enorme arroyo te podría tragar o eso decían las personas que Vivian de este lado de berk el rio tenia el nombre de las almas

Hipo: (se acostó en la tierra mirando el cielo pero de repente comenzó a llover pero el no le tomo importancia) me pregunto que estará asiendo papa supongo que alertando a la policía de que escape (cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió ase 13 años atrás)

_**Flas back **_

_Hipo niño: adiós Alejandra (al ver a su madre entrar a la escuela corrió a donde estaba ella) corre mama tenemos que llegar a casa _

_Valhallarama: tranquilo hipo ven tengo que ponerte tu impermeable (el se acerco y su mama le puso el impermeable y le dio un pequeño paraguas) listo vámonos _

_Hipo niño: (salió junto con se madre de la escuela estuvieron caminando por un rato asta que hipo se adelanto pero paso un caro y lo salpico la cara con el agua del suelo) haaa _

_Valhallarama: que conductor tan descuidado ven aquí hipo déjame limpiarte_

_Hipo niño: descuida mama estoy bien no me molesta _

_Valhallarama: hijo no queras enfermarte en tu cumpleaños verdad _

_Hipo niño: buen punto (se acerco a su mama para que lo limpiara) _

_Valhallarama: listo vámonos esta vez caminare del lado del arroyo de acuerdo (el asintió hipo tomo la mano de su madre y caminaron en dirección al arroyo)_

_**Hipo: amaba tanto a mi madre y siempre me sentía seguro con ella a mí lado en todo momento nunca me dejo solo siempre me cuido y nunca me dejo solo **_

_Hipo niño: (volteo a ver el arroyo y vio un pequeño dragón de cómodo que estaba a punto de caer al arroyo) que ase ese pequeño allí ahora vuelvo (corrió asía donde el pequeño dragón de cómodo estaba)_

_Valhallarama: hipo a donde vas cuidado no hipo no es seguro que te acerques no es seguro hipo detente (hipo bajo y corrió al arroyo cuando se acerco se lanzo para agarrar al pequeño dragón)_

_**Hipo: jamás olvidare ese día debí a verle echo caso debí alejar me pero no podía dejar a ese pequeño dragón a su suerte **_

_Hipo niño: (serró los ojos al agarra al dragón pero en cuanto los abrió vio al pequeño dragón el le sonrió hipo intento pararse pero no pudo y callo nuevamente al suelo sentía que había algo arriba de abrasándolo el así que volteo la cabeza y vio a se madre el se volteo y se zafo del agarre de su madre una vez fuera dejo al pequeño dragón aun lado puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Valhallarama pero la retiro al sentir dolor con su otra mano meneo a su madre) mama despierta vamos (se detuvo y puso su mano en la cara para quitarse el pelo que le molestaba cuando retiro su mano la vio y estaba manchada de sangre volvió a menearla pero esta vez con mas desesperación) mama, MAMA, MAMA DESPIERTA PORFABOR MAMA, MAMA (comenzó a llorar y la abraso tan fuerte que no se separo de ella) mama perdóname (una pareja de casado que pasaba por allí vieron a hipo el esposo fue a ver a Valhallarama pero hipo no quiso soltarla así que tomo su pulso el cual era muy devil la esposa llamo a una ambulancia cuando esta llego subieron a Valhallarama y a hipo a los pocos minutos de llegar al hospital Valhallarama murió y hipo vio cuando ella murió un doctor fue a ver a hipo le vendo la mano le asían preguntas pero el no respondía solo miraba la ventana cuando llego un oficial reconoció a hipo porque el trabajaba con su padre y en muchas ocasiones había visto a hipo y a Valhallarama se llevo a hipo a su casa al llegar estoico los recibió)_

_**Hipo: lo peor de todo es que nunca supe como decirle a papa como murió mama porque si el se enteraba me odiaría por haber matado a mama todo este tiempo tuve que escuchar a mi padre llorar lamentarse por no haber acompañado a mama**_

_Estoico: hipo que paso y donde esta Valhallarama _

_Policía: hipo porque no vas a bañarte _

_Hipo niño: (asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su cuarto horas después escucho a estoico llorar) (pensamiento: perdón papa fue mi culpa debí proteger a mama)_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Hipo: ya han pasado 13 años y sigo sin decirle la verdad a papa (abrió los ojos) si tan solo hubiera dejado que mama me ayudara a salvar a desdentado ella seguiría con vida (comenzó a llorar)

**De regreso con estoico y los otros**

Hakon: cuanto falta para llegar al cementerio ya esta lloviendo

Estoico: no mucho

Haru: que bien al fin podremos encontrar a hipo

Estoico: no cantes victoria antes de tiempo aun no sabemos si hipo esta allí o esta en otro lado

Camicazi: es cierto si hipo conoce todo berk puede estar en cualquier parte

Astrid: solo espero a que este bien

Haru: lo estará es hipo y como todo abadejo siempre nos las arreglamos para estar bien

Hakon: en eso haru tiene la razón

Estoico: llegamos esperen aquí tengo que ir por los paraguas y impermeables (salió del carro y tomo las cosas regreso y se las dio después salieron y fueron a una pequeña cabaña estoico toco y le abrió un viejo cascarrabias de pelo gris y atrás de el estaba un perro) hola Mildew

Mildew: ah que ases aquí estoico

Estoico: solo vine a ver si hipo esta aquí

Mildew: queras decir estaba

Hakon: entonces esta aquí

Mildew: no se fue ase como que horas son

Haru: 9:25pm

Mildew: veamos si llego aquí a las 8:56am el se fue a las 4:00pm

Estoico: llegue que hiso hipo

Mildew: lo mismo que siempre ase este día viene se sienta alado de la tumba de su madre dibuja un poco le cuenta lo que le a pasado le deja dos de los tres ramos de flores en su tumba y lo que parecen ser discos y uno que otro dibujo las flores las deja en los floreros y los dibujos y discos los deja envueltos en una chamara con el nombre de **dark souls** luego los guarda en un pequeño agujero de la tumba que casi no se ve es tu hijo y no sabes lo que ase sabia que eras un mal padre desde que ella murió descuidaste al pequeño

**De regreso con hipo**

Hipo: siempre estaremos juntos y sobre este bello sol hicimos nuestras promesas ahora que estamos aquí viviendo este hermoso sentimiento por favor dime una persona es el dueño de su corazón súbitamente saliendo de la nada apareció ahí solo por un momento solo para abrazarme este sentimiento de perdida es la primera vez que lo siento mirando fuera del bosque guardándolo en tu bolsillo quiero caminar siempre estaremos juntos y sobre este bello sol hicimos nuestras promesas tiempos de soledad y viendo el anaranjado horizonte seguramente estoy bien este hermoso sol viene a susurrarme ahora que estamos aquí viviendo este hermoso sentimiento por favor dime (de repente alguien lo derivo) hola amigo ase mucho que no te veía como te va luego me dices tengo que volver al hospital además creo que e pillado un resfriado acompañado de temperatura y esta maldita lluvia no para ven vamos

**Mientras tanto en el hospital**

Hakon: ya buscamos a hipo por todas partes donde estará

Haru:cami que oras son

Camicazi: son las 12:59am

Estoico: donde estará hipo

Astrid: espero que este bien (se volteo y vio que el ascensor se abría y vio a hipo todo empapado y con un perro aparente mente era un husky siberiano blanco con café claro pero parecía rojo también estaba mojado ambos salieron del ascensor pero se detuvieron al verla) HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO TERSERO

Hipo: (vio a astrid asesársele muy furiosa) Ta ta-da, estamos fritos! (serró los ojos esperando un golpe pero este nunca llego en cambio lo abrazo el abrió los ojos y se puso rojo como tomate) ah astrid deberías soltarme te mojaras (hipo se hiso para atrás y vio como su familia que se acercaba) hola

Haru: HOLA solo eso puedes decir te escapaste desde ayer y solo eso puedes decir

Hipo: si no es para tanto

Hakon: que no es para tanto de donde sacaste esa ropa

Hipo: de día (todos voltearon a ver a haru)

Haru: yo jamás te di esa ropa

Hipo: técnicamente no lo hiciste recuerdas el día en que me fuiste a visitar y traías una mochila

Haru: si lo recuerdo le pregunte al doc que pasaría si me tomaba todo un bote de pastillas para dormir

Hipo: ese día traías una mochila con ropa tenias tanta prisa por irte que la dejas en mi cuarto y te fuiste

Haru: por eso no la encontraba

Estoico: hipo donde estuviste

Hipo: (dejo de escuchar y comenzaba a ver borroso) que

Estoico: que donde as estado

Hipo: (de repente sintió su cuerpo pesado que estaba apunto de desfallecer)

Astrid: (al ver que hipo forzaba su vista para poder ver sintió que algo andaba mal y se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando hipo callo por suerte astrid lo alcanzo a agarra)

Hipo: (comenzaba a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a astrid) que paso

Astrid: te desmallas te

Hipo: me desmalle

Astrid: si tienes fiebre estuviste mucho tiempo en la lluvia pero relájate estas en el hospital tu padre y tu abuelo regresaron a Londres por un problema que ocurrió haru y camicazi están paseando por berk y yo decidí quedarme contigo por cierto este perro no se a querido ir y le gruñe a cualquiera que se te acerque

Hipo: puedo sentarme

Astrid: claro porque preguntas

Hipo: porque la ultima vez que intente pararme tu me regañaste y no me dejaste sentar

Astrid: (se le acerco y lo ayudo a sentarse) hipo como te sientes

Hipo: un poco cansado por cierto astrid te presento a antorcha (se refirió al perro que se subió a la cama) antorcha te presento a astrid

Astrid: hola antorcha

Hipo: (se recorrió para que astrid pudiera sentarse y se puso rojo) astrid siéntate aquí a mi lado

Astrid: (se puso roja por lo que hipo le dijo pero aun así lo hiso se sentó a su lado) (pensamientos: que tramas hipo jamás me avías pedido que me acercara a el) hipo

Hipo: si que pasa astrid

Astrid: no nada olvídalo

Hipo: astrid ase tiempo me preguntaste que significaba saranghae

Astrid: si pero si no quieres decirme no te voy a obligar

Hipo: no astrid saranghae significa (se puso mas nervioso de lo normal) te tte a

Astrid: hipo no te entiendo si tartamudeas

Hipo: (pensamiento: si no puedo decírselo en español tal ves en ingles pueda) (reunió todo el valor que pudo) i love you (lo dijo muy rápido que creyó que astrid no le entendió)

Astrid: que hipo

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo de hoy no lo termine como quise pero ya lo alargue mucho así que lo siento en verdad lo siento no lo e podido iniciar como antes **


	10. Capitulo 10: un tiempo junto

_**Capitulo 10: un tiempo junto**_

**Hipo: un poco cansado por cierto astrid te presento a antorcha (se refirió al perro que se subió a la cama) antorcha te presento a astrid **

**Astrid: hola antorcha **

**Hipo: (se recorrió para que astrid pudiera sentarse y se puso rojo) astrid siéntate aquí a mi lado **

**Astrid: (se puso roja por lo que hipo le dijo pero aun así lo hiso se sentó a su lado) (pensamientos: que tramas hipo jamás me avías pedido que me acercara a el) hipo**

**Hipo: si que pasa astrid **

**Astrid: no nada olvídalo **

**Hipo: astrid ase tiempo me preguntaste que significaba saranghae **

**Astrid: si pero si no quieres decirme no te voy a obligar**

**Hipo: no astrid saranghae significa (se puso mas nervioso de lo normal) te tte a **

**Astrid: hipo no te entiendo si tartamudeas **

**Hipo: (pensamiento: si no puedo decírselo en español tal ves en ingles pueda) (reunió todo el valor que pudo) i love you (lo dijo muy rápido que creyó que astrid no le entendió)**

**Astrid: que hipo **

Hipo: creo que lo dije mal

Astrid: (pensamientos: dijo que me amaba pero creí que el estaba saliendo con erza o con misaki de seguro escuche mal le pediré q lo repita en español) no hipo es solo que como lo dijiste muy rápido no te entendí dilo con mas calma y en español

Hipo: bueno tratare pero no creo lograrlo es muy difícil para mi decirlo

Astrid: es raro escuchar eso de ti

Hipo: si búrlate (se sentó en la oriya de la cama)

Astrid: solo bromeo hipo no te enojes

Hipo: (se quedo callado)

Astrid: hipo que tienes

Hipo: (seguía callado)

Astrid: no es gracioso hipo que tienes (seguía sin recibir respuesta por parte de hipo así que se le acerco)

Hipo: astrid llama a una enfermera

Astrid: porque hipo que tienes

Hipo: solo hazlo y no te acerques por favor (astrid obedeció y fue por una enfermera cuando entro saco a astrid y llamaron al doctor se llevaron a hipo a urgencias donde se quedaron allí durante 3 horas cuando sacaron a hipo astrid fue a ver como estaba)

Astrid: como esta hipo

Alexander: un poco mejor pero descuida que se repondrá

Astrid: pero que le paso

Alexander: bueno revisamos a hipo y le hicimos algunas radiografías resulta que la aguja del suero se metió a si cuerpo también la radiografía marco que hipo tiene dislocado el hombro por eso este no sanaba se lo tuvimos que enyesar pero le pediré a una enfermera que lo cuide para que no se mene esta vez

Astrid: yo lo cuido

Alexander: estoico me dijo que no te llevara la contraria así que divierte te cuidando (salió del cuarto de hipo dejando a astrid y a hipo solos)

Astrid: no debí haberte dejado sentarte

Hipo: vamos no te culpes por las tonterías que hago

Astrid: hipo cuanto tiempo as estado despierto

Hipo: desde que pasó el efecto del gas ese que te dan antes de operarte descuida tu vete a casa yo obedeceré todo lo que me digan no tienes que quedarte con migo por una tontería que yo hice te prometo obedecer y permanecer en la cama asta recuperarme casi por completo

Astrid: descuida me quedare aquí contigo y permanecerás acostado asta que te recuperes por completo de eso yo me aseguro

Hipo: como tu diga jefa (bostezo y se acomodo en la cama y se quedando dormido cuando de la nada comenzó a hablar dormido) astrid te amo y nunca te deje de amar pero

Astrid: yo también

**Sueño de hipo**

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla se dejaba guiar por unas voces el) niebla otra vez esto me recuerda a mi antiguo sueño (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) otra vez aquí (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes eran aun que el ya sabia quienes eran pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver en que lugar se encontraba) mi escuela pero como _

_Hipo niño: (sollozando) no se bale hiciste trampa _

_Alejandra: claro que no además en una pelea de verdad no van a jugar limpio llorón_

_Hipo niño: pero esta no es una pelea de verdad hiciste trampa tramposa _

_Alejandra: a quien le llamas tramposa enano _

_Hipo niño: puede que seas más grande que yo pero eso no quita el hecho de que hiciste trampa _

_Alejandra: que no _

_Hipo niño: que si (miro asía la puerta y vio a su madre)_

_Alejandra: que no gusano _

_Hipo niño: (sonrió y dejo de llorar) _

_Alejandra: que te pasa miedica _

_Hipo niño: adiós Alejandra (corrió a donde estaba su madre)_

_Alejandra: adiós hipo _

_Valhallarama: te divertiste _

_Hipo niño: si pero ella volvió a ser trampa dice que en una pelea de verdad no pelean limpio _

_Valhallarama: bueno eso es cierto pero a veces tienes que probar cosas diferentes y no ser tímido _

_Hipo: (se dio cuento de que ya no estaba observando ahora estaba alado de su madre) tímido e_

_Valhallarama: si eres un poco tímido _

_Hipo: claro que no _

_Valhallarama: claro que si _

_Hipo: dime una cosa en la cual fuera tímido_

_Valhallarama: veamos que te parece cuando le temías a Alejandra o ahora_

_Hipo: no tengo miedo ahora _

_Valhallarama: tienes miedo de decirle a astrid que aun la amas _

_Hipo: como sabes eso _

_Valhallarama: que este muerta no quiere decir que no te cuide _

_Hipo: esto es un sueño cierto_

_Valhallarama: será lo que tú quieres que sea _

_Hipo: quiero que estés siempre a mi lado_

_Valhallarama: entonces estaré siempre a tu lado adiós hijo_

_Hipo: adiós mama espero verte pronto_

_Valhallarama: yo también mi pequeño (comenzó a caminar asta que desapareció)_

_Hipo: yo no soy un miedica o si (miro a su alrededor vio que la niebla lo volvía a cubrir) genial ahora hablo solo (camino asta desaparecer) _

**Fuera del sueño de hipo**

Hipo: (se despertó) aun es de noche parece como si hubiera dormido una eternidad (miro a su alrededor y vio a astrid dormida en un sillón y su cabeza estaba recargada en la cama el sintió que astrid le estaba agarrando la mano) lo que no estaría tan mal si cada ves que despierte la puedo ver a ella (se le quedo viendo un rato asta que se le ocurrió algo) se que le prometí que obedecería y permanecería acostado pero se ve que esta incomoda y lo estoy volviendo a ser debo de dejar de hablar solo este hospital me esta volviendo loco (se paro de la cama y se acerco a ella trato de cargarla con una mano y ponerla en la cama lo cual logro con mucho trabajo después el se fue a acostar a su lado) me sorprende que no se despertara de seguro lleva días sin dormir (se acomodo y se volvió a dormir)

Astrid: (comenzó a despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a hipo comiendo)

Hipo: (volteo a ver a astrid la cual ya estaba despierta) si que tienes el sueño pesado

Astrid: que ases parado me prometiste que te quedarías quieto

Hipo: de hecho no estoy parado estoy acostado como lo prometí y si me pare pero trate de no a ser mucho esfuerzo (pensamiento: me va a matar será mejor que no la provoque)

Astrid: entonces como es que (miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada en la cama con hipo) HIPO

Hipo: quieres gelatina (le extendió el postre esperando no ser regañado)

Astrid: como es que termine aquí

Hipo: entonces no quieres gelatina

Astrid: no estoy jugando hipo compórtate como lo que eres

Hipo: en un arrogante semi-príncipe o en un cantante preocupado porque no a escrito canciones desde su accidente

Astrid: podrías ser serio por una vez en tu vida

Hipo: si pero temo que si lo hago me mates

Astrid: te voy a matar si no me dices como termine acostada en tu cama

Hipo: no creo que te moleste mucho si sigues aquí acostada a mi lado (recibió un golpe en su estomago)

Astrid: (se paro de la cama y salió del cuarto)

Hipo: demonios como pega me recuerda mucho a Alejandra igual de agresivas (siguió comiendo)

**Mientras tanto con astrid**

Astrid: (entro al baño de mujeres a mojarse la cara) ese idiota como se le ocurre jugar con migo de esa manera (pensamientos: aun que no debí pegarle en el estomago estaba comiendo aun que merecido se lo tiene pero que rayos estoy pensando si me agrado estar acostada a su lado pero amo como ase un intento para evitar que me enoje con el) será mejor que regrese antes de que cometa una estupidez

**Regresando con hipo**

Hipo: (estaba jugando con antorcha a que le trajinera la pelota pero este no se la daba) antorcha dámelo perro malo

Antorcha: (le gruño)

Hipo: has lo que quieras perro estúpido

Antorcha: (le ladro)

Hipo: (tomo de la mesa de noche su libreta de canciones se acostó y comenzó a escribir)

Astrid: (entro al cuarto de hipo esperando a que siguiera allí y dormido pero para su sorpresa estaba despierto y escribiendo en su libreta se fue a sentar en el sillón)

Hipo: (no volteo a verla ya que si lo asía era jugase la vida así que decido esconderse en su libreta) les pedí que te trajeran comida la dejaron en aquella mesa (señalo con el lápiz aun escondido tras su libreta)

Astrid: (lo volteo a ver después se paro y fue a la mesa que hipo le indico al llegar vio que hipo pido que le trajeran su comida favorita panqueques)

Antorcha: (se subió a la cama de hipo)

Hipo: (bajo el cuaderno de su cara y empujo de la cama) te dije que me dieras la pelota si no me la das no te subes a la cama

Astrid: (se rio al ver como hipo aventó al pobre perro por no traerle la pelota)

Antorcha: (le llevo la pelotita que hipo le lanzo se la dio y después se subió a la cama)

Hipo: así esta mejor vez que no te costaba nada darme la pelota (tomo nuevamente el cuaderno y se volvió a esconder de tras de este)

Astrid: (estaba comiendo pero ya no aguantaba el silencio de la habitación) (pensamientos: solo me voy mor un tiempo y ya se queda callado que estará asiendo porque se comporta tan extraño odio que sea tan reservado y esconda el como se siente)

Hipo: (dio un suspiro y arranco la hoja la hiso bolita y la puso en la mesita de noche)

Astrid: (vio lo que hipo hiso pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió comiendo)

Hipo: (paso un rato e hipo volvió a ser lo mismo arranco la hoja la hiso bolita y la dejo en la mesita de noche)

Astrid: (pensamiento: que le pasara a hipo normal mente es no arranca las hojas de su cuaderno y no me deja ver su rostro además a estado suspirando mucho)

Hipo: (nuevamente volvió a ser lo mismo)

Astrid: que te pasa no es normal que arranques las hojas de tu cuaderno

Hipo: (no saco la cabeza de su cuaderno) nada es solo que no puedo escribir una canción apropiada

Astrid: que quieres decir con apropiada

Hipo: nada olvídalo

Astrid: hipo saca tu cabeza del cuaderno no puedo ver tu rostro con la libreta tapándote la cara

Hipo: no gracias prefiero dejarla aquí detrás de la libreta

Astrid: porque

Hipo: solo para concentrarme

Astrid: estas diciendo que soy una distracción

Hipo: no es solo que no puedo concentrarme

Astrid: porque no puedes concentrarte

Hipo: olvídalo mejor lo dejo así al menos ya logre escribir una

Astrid: así puedo escucharla

Hipo: si pero es muy corta

Astrid: (se paro del sillón y se sentó en la orilla de la cama) no importa

Hipo: tus tiernas alas plegadas  
>están cansadas del puro azul del cielo<br>no debes sonreír para nadie  
>es bueno sonreír para uno mismo<p>

escuchar tu dulce voz no siempre duele  
>es muy tarde para callarla desde adentro<br>quiero recuperar nuestro tiempo  
>pero la suerte no esta de mi lado<br>no ay palabras  
>pero tus ojos lo dicen todo<br>solo eso se...  
>si pudiéramos nadar libremente por nuestros sueños<br>no haría falta este cielo  
>no es necesario olvidar los hechos del ayer para afrontar el mañana<br>yo siempre estaré ay

tus tiernas alas plegadas  
>están cansadas del puro azul del cielo<br>no debes sonreír para nadie  
>es bueno sonreír para uno mismo<p>

Astrid: es muy bonita pero ya que estas tranquilo y callado te volveré a preguntar como termine en la cama

Hipo: ya decía yo que no querías escuchar la canción

Astrid: que dijiste

Hipo: nada que mejor te pongas cómoda y no me mates

Astrid: comienza a hablar abadejo no tengo mucha paciencia

Hipo: bueno veras me desperté y te vi dormir y te veías tan linda y también pensé que estabas incomoda durmiendo en el sillón así que me pare y te cargue con mi brazo bueno luego te puse en la cama y me volví a dormir pero cuando amaneció seguías dormida así que decidí dejarte dormir

Astrid: que tu que (golpeo a hipo en su brazo bueno)

Hipo: (se aguanto el dolor ya que no podía sobarse el brazo por culpa del yeso) precisamente eso quería evitar

Astrid: pues te fallo hipo no puedes a ser esfuerzos

Hipo: si puedo siempre y cuando estés tu o ese esfuerzo sea para ti

Astrid: (se quedo callada)

Hipo: se que me vas a matar por decir esto pero astrid aun te (de repente alguien entro a la habitación de hipo y al verlo acostado corrió asía el y lo abrazo)

¿?: hipo escuche que estabas en el hospital y vine a verte

Hipo: (volteo a ver a astrid que estaba echa una furia casi podía jurar que lo mataría) mierda

Astrid: creo que será mejor dejarlos asolas (se paro y se fue de la habitación)

¿?: desde cuando dices eso al ver a una amiga de la infancia

Hipo: desde que dicha amiga me abrasa y pone celosa a la chica que me gusta

¿?: ups no sabia que era tu novia

Hipo: Alejandra ella no es del todo mi novia

Alejandra: están en la zona de amigos

Hipo: no existe tal cosa de zona de amigos

Alejandra: claro que si por que no se lo dices

Hipo: es mi ex-novia

Alejandra: oh eso no lo sabía perdón porque terminaron

Hipo: por lo que soy no quiero que pase su vida en una mansión aprendiendo a comportarse y ser la chica perfecta para mí la amo tal y como es pero tuve que terminar con ella y ahora los chicos dicen que le estoy asiendo creer que soy un mujeriego

Alejandra: y no lo eres

Hipo: hablo enserio

**Mientras tanto con astrid**

Enfermera: hola astrid como esta hipo

Astrid: hola yo diría esta bien

Enfermera: que tienes te vez enojada

Astrid: no estoy enojada

Enfermera: un favor

Astrid: si cual es

Enfermera: podrías poner esto en la puerta de hipo (le entrego un pequeño cartel con el numero de la habitación de hipo) lo sacamos para marcarle bien los números

Astrid: (lo tomo y fue a el cuarto de hipo lo coloco y cuando estaba apunto de irse escucho a hipo gritar)

Hipo: OK YA TE AMO ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR O ESTO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SI O NO

Alejandra: SI PERO NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA

Astrid: (al escuchar eso se le rompió el corazón que salió corriendo bajo por el ascensor y salió del hospital se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio donde encontró una fuente se sentó en el pasto recargándose en la fuente y comenzó a llorar)

**En el cuarto de hipo minutos antes de que astrid escuchara grita a hipo**

Hipo: hablo enserio

Alejandra: yo también ok ya solo bromeo pero deberías confesárselo sino podrías perderla para siempre

Hipo: no suelo decir esto pero tuenes razón

Alejandra: claro que la tengo solo que cuando se lo confiesen no se lo grites como Iván lo hiso con migo

Hipo: si aun recuerdo como te grito pero yo no aria eso

Alejandra: recuerdo que tú lo imitabas

Hipo: aun puedo

Alejandra: no es cierto haber

Hipo: OK YA TE AMO ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR O ESTO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA SI O NO

Alejandra: SI PERO NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA

Hipo: jajajajaja que tiempos aquellos

Alejandra: si tienes razón

Hipo: escuche que te propuso matrimonio

Alejandra: pues escuchaste bien

Hipo: y te lo grito

Alejandra: sip

Hipo: que duro había gente

Alejandra: si

Hipo: jajajajaja (y así pasaron las horas asta que Alejandra se tubo que ir porque comenzó a llover y ella odiaba mojarse dejando a hipo solo pero después de un rato entro una enfermera)

Enfermera: hola hipo como te sientes

Hipo: un poco mejor

Enfermera: oyes hipo que le hiciste a tu amiga astrid

Hipo: nada porque

Enfermera: salió corriendo del hospital y se fue a la fuente al parecer estaba llorando

Hipo: (se paro de la cama y tomo una muleta y un paraguas que dejaron allí)

Enfermera: hipo adonde vas

Hipo: que no es obvio por astrid quiero saber que le pasa

**En la fuente que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del hospital**

Astrid: estúpido hipo debí imaginármelo el solo estaba jugando con migo y mis sentimientos (de repente dejo de sentir la lluvia cayendo y miro asía arriba y vio a hipo)

Hipo: yo no jugaba con usted

Astrid: déjame en paz porque no mejor te vas con el amor de tu vida o mejor dicho tu novia solo eres un maldito mujeriego

Hipo: no me voy a ir de aquí porque el amor de mi vida esta aquí llorando y insultándome diciendo que soy un mujeriego

Astrid: lárgate no te quiero ver

Hipo: pero yo a ti si astrid te amo y nunca te deje de amar para mi siempre serás tu y si estoy consiente de que parece que salgo con muchas chicas porque ellas me coquetean ellas saben que no estoy en una relación y por eso lo asen para que me figue en ellas pero solo gastan aliento porque yo nunca te e sido infiel se que erza tiene fotos de mi durmiendo pero ella no es la única usted también tiene fotos mías durmiendo, despierto, jugando con usted y desdentado y yo solo tengo una foto de usted cuando se puso esas orejas de gato se veía tan tierna

Astrid: aun conservas esa foto

Hipo: si gamas la cambiaria por nada en el mundo

Astrid: deberías cubrirte tú con el paraguas yo ya estoy mojada

Hipo: y también astrid vamos a dentro te puedes enfermar y yo terminaría de enfermarme (le extendió su mano y ella la acepto)

Astrid: vamos (comenzaron a caminar asía el hospital)

Hipo: espera aun falta algo

Astrid: que

Hipo: quieres ser mi novia señorita Hofferson

Astrid: (se dio la vuelta y lo beso)

Hipo: eso es un si

Astrid: eso es un no

Hipo: que

Astrid: que arias si te digiera eso

Hipo: (sonrió) te secuestraria y tal vez te violaría

Astrid: eres un pervertido

Hipo: aun no escucho tu respuesta

Astrid: si quiero ser tu novia Hiccup

Hipo: Hiccup

Astrid: si ese será tu podo

Hipo: me agrada astry

Astrid: a mi también me gusta

Hipo: me alegro porque de ahora en adelante te llamare así

Astrid: entonces yo también

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy se que es muy corto pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir por las tareas de la prepa agradezco a todos los que leen este finc y también comentan **

**Cualquier sugerencia que tengan duda, pregunta, amenazas de muerte, canciones que quieran que suba son bien recibidas excepto las amenazas de muerte esas si no las acepto del todo **


	11. Capitulo 11: conociéndote

_**Capitulo 11: conociéndote **_

Astrid e hipo se encontraban adentro del hospital secándose pero hipo se tubo que ir un momento para que le pusieran un nuevo yeso ya que el que tenia se mojo y mojado no lo iba a ayudar a mejorarse después de que terminaron de ponerle el yeso y secarse regreso con astrid la cual se encontraba durmiendo en su cama el la acomodo con sumo cuidado y se casto del otro lado mientras antorcha duerme en el sillón hipo se la paso viendo a astrid dormir pero no paso mucho para que el también se quedara dormido

**Sueño de hipo **

_**Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla) niebla otra vez comienzo a creer que esto ya no es una coincidencia son mis recuerdos porque rayos me los muestran asta ahora esperen ustedes de cierto modo me enseñan lo que va a pasar (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) si claro déjenme hablando solo no me molesta (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes eran y en donde se encontraba) mi casa porque estoy aquí que tiene que ver mi casa con todo esto (el no recibir respuesta entro a su casa y vio a su mama gritándole para que bajara)**_

_Valhallarama: hipo ya estas listo tenemos que irnos _

_Hipo niño: ya pero porque tengo que ir _

_Valhallarama: porque tú papa quiere que conozcas a tu primo _

_Hipo niño: (bajo por el barandal de las escaleras) _

_Valhallarama e hipo: hijo cuantas beses te tengo que decir que no bajes así te puedes lastimar _

_Hipo niño: muchas debido a que no entiendo _

_Valhallarama: entenderás el día en que te caigas _

_**Hipo: lo cual no falta mucho si no mal recuerdo fue una semana después de que visitamos a mi primo **_

_Hipo niño: lo dudo pero como se llama mi primo _

_Valhallarama: Hildegart Larson tienen casi la misma edad solo que ti eres un año mayor que el _

_**Hipo: si me dijiste que yo era mas grande que el pero no me dijiste que el era mas alto que yo (desapareció el hipo niño y Valhallarama se volteo a ver a hipo) **_

_Valhallarama: entones te molesto que no te digiera que el es mas alto que voz_

_**Hipo: algo así (sele quedo viendo) ok ya si **_

_Valhallarama: pero ahora tu eres mas alto que el _

_**Hipo: soy más alto de lo normal y llamo demasiado la atención de las personas **_

_Valhallarama: y no te gusta _

_**Hipo: no **_

_Valhallarama: eres de la misma altura que yoel _

_**Hipo: si el es alto porque viene de corea la mayoría de los asiáticos son altos yo no soy asiático y soy igual de alto que ellos por lo que la gente cree que yo naci en corea **_

_Valhallarama: pero si tu naciste en Londres y viviste por un tiempo en berk _

_**Hipo: un tiempo muy agradable para mí pero todo cambio ese día **_

_Valhallarama: no es tu culpa hipo _

_**Hipo: claro que es mi culpa pero a todo esto no entiendo siempre que sueño con mis recuerdos acure algo **_

_Valhallarama: no se a que te refieres _

_**Hipo: claro que si un día antes de escaparme del hospital me hiciste recordar loa canción y ayer me mostraste un recuerdo donde aparece Alejandra y que casualidad de que ese mismo día ella me fue a visitar y ahora que va a pasar **_

_Valhallarama: ok me descubriste hoy es un día especial para Gustav y me gustaría que le escribieras una canción a el sobre piratas _

_**Hipo: ya no puedo salir del hospital astrid me esta cuidando **_

_Valhallarama: eres hipo horrendo abadejo tercero claro que puedes además no vas a salir del hospital _

_**Hipo: a no bueno escribiré la canción de piratas cierto (miro a todos lado y no vio a su madre) mama ok ya adiós **_

**Fuera del sueño de hipo **

Hipo: (comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a astrid desayunando) buenos días

Astrid: buenos días te trajeron el desayuno (le acerco la comida a hipo)

Hipo: gracias (estaba distraído pensando en la canción que le escribiría a Gustav que tomo un tenedor y lo metió en su sopa)

Astrid: te pasa algo

Hipo: no claro que no porque dices eso

Astrid: porque la sopa se come con cuchara no con tenedor

Hipo: (miro su plato y saco el tenedor)

Astrid: que tienes hipo

Hipo: nada en serio es solo que yo como la sopa con tenedor

Astrid: si la comes con tenedor el caldo se caerá

Hipo: y esa es la mejor parte porque ok ya me descubriste

Astrid: eres muy despistado mejor dime que tienes

Hipo: (pensamiento: no puedo decirle que puedo saber de cierta forma lo que va a pasar me tomaría por loco ya se) tengo un problema

Astrid: que clase de problema

Hipo: tengo una idea de cómo escribir una canción pero no se como hacerle para que salga y pueda escribirla (pensamiento: eso estuvo terrible del asco de seguro ya se dio cuenta de que le mentí)

Astrid: (se le acerco y lo beso en los labios paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de hipo y se sentó en sus piernas después de un rato se separaron) mejor

Hipo: no lo se pero para estar seguros porque no mejor me das otro

Astrid: sigue soñando aun sigo enojada contigo

Hipo: enojada porque que hice

Astrid: aun no me explicas lo que paso ayer en tu cuarto con esa chica

Hipo: oh eso y si hablamos de eso después

Astrid: no hipo porque siempre cambias la conversación

Hipo: no lo hago

Astrid: lo estas asiendo ahora hipo tu me conoces mejor que nadie pero yo conozco muy poco de ti solo se que naciste en Londres te fuiste a vivir a berk por un tiempo y regresaste y cuando te pasa algo eres muy distraído hipo yo quisiera conocerte un poco mas

Hipo: ok si seque soy muy reservado pero te equivocas yo no te conozco del todo y si quieres saber mas sobre mi tendrás que esperar asta la noche porque algo (pensamiento: o alguien) me dice que tendré un día muy ocupado

Astrid: creo esperar asta la noche si e esperado por tres años y medio

Hipo: me alegra pero esta charla me a dejado concentrarme y ya se como será la canción que voy a escribir

Astrid: me alegro pero primero termina de comer (le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se paro de las piernas de hipo) me tengo que ir pero regresare al rato

Hipo: de acuerdo linda te veo al rato (vio a astrid salir del cuarto tomo su libreta y comenzó a escribir cuando termino decidió escribir mas canciones para recompensar los días que no escribió pero de repente tocaron la puerta de si cuarto) adelante

Hildegart: hola hipo como te va

Hipo: guau eras la última persona a la que imagine que vendría a visitarme

Hildegart: si yo también pero necesito pedirte un favor

Hipo: depende de que se trata

Hildegart: a Gustav le han hecho burla en la escuela y (no termino de hablar porque hipo lo interrumpió)

Hipo: por si no lo as notado estoy en un hospital no puedo salir con tanta facilidad e ir a darles una lección a los niños que molestan a Gustav además debe aprender a defenderse solo

Hildegart: no es sobre eso Gustav a estado diciendo que te conoce que son primos y nadie le cree

Hipo: eso que tiene que ver con esto

Hildegart: el dijo que conoce a un cantante del k pop ese cantante que conoce eres tu hipo pero nadie le cree y se burlan de el porque le gustan los piratas y en ocasiones se viste como uno

Hipo: no sabia que en berk escucharan el k pop pero tengo algo que te puede servir

Hildegart: eso es un si

Hipo: si pero necesito 1 batería, 1 bajo, 2 guitarras eléctricas y 4 micrófonos necesitare a alguien que sepa tocar la batería y a otro que sepa tocar la guitarra eléctrica y a al guíen que toque el bajo yo tocare una de las guitarras eléctricas y ten sácale 4 copias a esta canción también necesito a alguien que distraiga a astrid para e podamos a ser esto

Hildegart: ok tengo todo trabajo en la tienda de música pero done pondremos las cosas

Hipo: en la zona infantil donde están todos los niños enfermos a otra cosa trae a todos los que molestan a Gustav y las personas que nos ayudaran a tocar los instrumentos que vengan vestidos de piratas y a mí tráeme un chaleco rojo un pantalón pirata unas botas y una espada

Hildegart: ok mi capitán tendré todo lo que me pidió para hoy (salió corriendo del cuarto de hipo)

Después de que Hildegart se fue hipo comenzó a sus ejercicios de rehabilitación cuando termino Hildegart le entrego la ropa y su libreta Hipo comenzó a vestirse un chaleco color negro como no podía ponerse camisa porque no eran de piratas y no podía por el yeso se puso el chaleco como traía las vendas no mostraba su abdomen ni su pecho se pinto los ojos de color negro se puso un pantalón negro muy guango las botas negras unos guantes negros y su cinturón donde puso la espada y un gorro negro al terminar se fue adonde estaban instalando los instrumentos y los chicos que Hildegart trajo hipo les explico que es lo que cantarían y les enseño las partituras después de un rato llego Gustav y los niños que lo molestaban pero ellos no fueron los únicos que llegaron astrid llego con ellos y vio a hipo en un cuarto así que fue adonde el estaba

Astrid: (entro al cuarto y vio a hipo con su primo) HIPO ME PROMETISTE QUE PERMANESERIAS EN CAMA ASTA QUE TE RECUPERARAS

Hipo: de hecho te prometí que permanecería en camas y obedecería pero que cuando estuviera apunto de curarme volvería a las mismas

Astrid: no hay diferencias y porque estas vestido y pintado así

Hipo: porque prometí ayudar a mi primo con esto

Astrid: y que es esto

Hildegart: descuida no es peligroso aun

Astrid: que van a hacer

Hipo: vamos a dar un mini concierto que no lees el cartel

Astrid: no hagas nada peligroso ok

Hipo: ok (tomo la guitarra eléctrica y salió junto con Astrid y el resto de lavanda cada quien se puso en su lugar pero cuando hipo salió habían chicas de su edad esperándolo para manosearlo pero Astrid no las dejo)

Hildegart: tienes muchas fans en Berk hipo

Hipo: ya me di cuenta tu presentas

Hildegart: (pudo ver que las chicas estaban grabando eso hiso que se pusiera mas nervioso así que trago saliva y se acerco a su micrófono) HOLA COMO ESTAN COMO LA MAYORIA SABEN HIPO ES MI PRIMO Y COMO ESTABA ABURRIDO DESIDIO VENIR A CANTARLES A LOS NIÑOS ENFERMOS ESTA CANCION SE LLAMA LA JUERGA PIRATA

**Hipo:** Barcos, tesoros, piratas  
>que cantan<br>camino, observo que suerte que tengo  
>ooooh ooohh<p>

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

**Hipo:** buscando piratas  
>luchando con fuerza<br>ya tengo mi espada  
>me siento en confianza<p>

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

**Hildegart:** soy invisible, intrépido y valiente

**Hipo:** en la juerga se divierte

**Hildegart:** soy invencible muy fuerte y sonriente

**Hipo:** mi espada es mi suerte

**Hildegart:** creo que estoy muy bien

Tengo fe  
>peleare y triunfare<p>

**Coro:** espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Espadas, aventuras quiero ser pirata  
>surcar los 7 mares<br>tocar el firmamento

Gustav: estibo genial tu la escribiste primo

Hipo: algo así Hildegart me ayudo a escribirla primo

Astrid: listo terminaste regresa a tu cuarto antes de que te lleve a rastras

Hipo: pero si apenas estamos empezando

Astrid: hiccup

**Hipo: ****[Verso 1]**

No logre tomar  
>Distancia critica<br>Me vuelvo a equivocar  
>La historia típica<br>Y en un irracional  
>Impulso eléctrico<br>Mi corazón corre en tu dirección

Me hace tanto mal  
>Tu humor errático<br>Te sigo sin pensar  
>En automático<br>Si doy un paso mas  
>Ya no lograre volver<br>No se como retroceder

Una y otra vez  
>Tengo que luchar conmigo<p>

**[Coro]**

Vivo en peligro  
>Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego<p>

Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho<br>A mi sexto sentido

Oooh oooh

**Hipo: [Verso 2]**

Abusas contra mi  
>Tu voz hipnótica<br>De nuevo voy a ti  
>No tiene lógica<br>No se como cruzar  
>Un laberinto que yo construí<br>Quiero salir de aquí  
>Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo<p>

**[Coro]**

Vivo en peligro  
>Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho<br>A mi sexto sentido

Peligro  
>Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho<br>A mi sexto sentido

Oooh ooooh ooooh

Vivo en peligro  
>Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego<br>Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
>Peligro de caer<br>En tu voz estoy perdido  
>No escucho<br>A mi sexto sentido

Ooooooh oooooooohh

Astrid: te están grabando

Hipo: no lo sabía pero ya estoy un poco cansado y también te dije que te contaría cosas sobre mí para que estuvieras un poco mas tranquila y no desconfíes de mí

Astrid: yo no desconfió de ti solo desconfió de tus fans y todas esas chicas que te quieren y te acosan

Hipo: no encuentro la diferencia que no es lo mismo

Astrid: no son dos cosas muy distintas

Hipo: claro que no son iguales linda

Astrid: será mejor que nos vallamos a tu cuarto y descanses (camino en dirección al cuarto de hipo)

Hipo: (la siguió) (pensamiento: como le contare mí pasado e pasado por muchas cosas) (Astrid al verlo muy distraído decidió sacarlo de sus pensamientos)

Astrid: hipo ya acuéstate se ve que estas cansado

Hipo: a si gracias linda (se sentó en la cama)

Astrid: ya que estamos solos (se acerco a el y se sentó en sus piernas) te lastimo

Hipo: no pero estaba pensando mi vida es muy larga así que mejor pregúntame lo que quieras saber sobre mi tratare de hacer lo mas entendible y corto posible te parece bien

Astrid: bueno pero que te parece mejor si yo hago una pregunta tu me la respondes y luego tu me ases una pregunta a mi y yo te la respondo te parece bien ¿Cómo eras de niño?

Hipo: si bueno realmente no e cambiado mucho pero cuando era niño odiaba traer el cabello largo así que siempre lo traía muy cortito antes era mas alegre y no era tan serado y desconfiado de las personas como ahora yo era el mas pequeño de todos es una tradición llamar hipo al mas pequeño de la camada

Astrid: eso es una injusticia tu eras mas alto que las personas de Londres y Berk

Hipo: muchos creen que yo nací en un país asiático

Astrid: porque

Hipo: es que en los países asiáticos todos son casi igual de altos que yo

Astrid: eso explica todo bueno te toca que quieres saber de mi

Hipo: ¿Cómo eras de niña?

Astrid: yo te pregunte eso

Hipo: si lose pero es que conozco a la Astrid fuerte y agresiva con migo pero no conozco a la Astrid de niña

Astrid: yo no soy agresiva contigo

Hipo: si díselo a los moretones que tengo en mi brazo

Astrid: bueno conozco a brutilda desde el jardín de niños cuando conocí a patán me dio un asco enorme de niña estuve en una escuela donde me enseñaban arco y karate los cuales los aprendí bastante bien pero cuando me gusta algo me obsesiono tanto que es lo primero que hago cuando despierto

Hipo: eso no lo sabía pero te toca

Astrid: ¿en que trabajabas cuando residen llegaste a corea?

Hipo: paso la que sigue

Astrid: hiccup contesta mi pregunta yo conteste la tuya

Hipo: ok trabajo como modelo

Astrid: (le entro mucha curiosidad al escuchar a hipo decir que trabajaba como modelo) me hubiera gustado verte modelar con eso de que eres cantante ahora ya no tienes mucho tiempo

Hipo: en eso te equivocas aun trabajo en eso yo trabajo como Cantante, vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo y compositor

Astrid: todo eso ases

Hipo: si aun que es muy poco

Astrid: eso te parece poco

Hipo: si

Astrid: y que modelas

Hipo: de todo

Astrid: como que de todo explícate

Hipo: ropa, trajes de gala, trajes de baño, zapatos, gafas, gollería para hombre a y lo ultimo en lo que modele fue en ropa interior

Astrid: como que en ropa interior

Hipo: si semidesnudo solo con unas calzoncillos otra con bóxer y el resto de ropa interior

Astrid: (se puso celosa cuando hipo le dijo eso pero trato de no mostrar lo pero le costo mucho trabajo ya que hipo la conoce lo suficiente mente bien como para saber cuando esta celosa) y para cuantas personas modelaste

Hipo: (pensamientos: demonios no debí tomármelo tan a la ligera si le dijo me mata pero si no le dijo me tortura) n no lo recuerdo muy bien

Astrid: hiccup no me mientas

Hipo: no te estoy mintiendo

Astrid: (se acerco mas a hipo y lo miro a los ojos el se puso muy nervioso que desvió la mirada grabe error) hiccup me estas mintiendo y no me puedes decir que no ya te descubrí

Hipo: bien si modele para 200 personas y por lo que Ricky me dijo la revista fue una de las mas vendidas por cuantas personas no se y ni me interesa

Astrid: pero a mi si porque me mentiste (se paro de las piernas de hipo y se acerco a la puerta por si tenia que salir)

Hipo: porque eres muy celosa sabia que si te decía el infierno se desataría aquí eres tan celosa que eres impredecible no se lo que aras después

Astrid: eso no quieta el hecho de que me mintieras

Hipo: solo miento cuando no quiero herir tus sentimientos astry yo te amo y no quiero que sufras por eso terminamos la primera vez porque tenia miedo de lastimarte y intente muchas veces pedirte perdón pero no sabia como así que escribí la canción de janus creí que le entenderías pero cuando llegue a London tenia la esperanza de que entenderías pero resulta que ustedes no sabían nada de mi

Astrid: (se acerco a la cama de hipo) hiccup

Hipo: (tomo su libreta y la abrió en la hoja donde escribió la canción) esta es la verdadera canción (le extendió la libreta para que ella la tomara)

Astrid: no hiccup quiero que tu me la cantes (hipo asintió)

**Hipo: puedo estar sonriendo más **

**Ya no lo puedo ocultar **

**Tengo que dejarte ir**

**Y mis dos manos atar**

**Miento en cada ocasión**

**Al decirte que estoy bien**

**Y por dentro me ahogare**

**Con mis propias lagrimas**

**Tu cuerpo tembloroso va**

**Colapsando ante mí**

**Perdóname**

**Ya no puedo más con este amor**

**El llanto poco a poco esta**

**Consumiendo mi interior**

**Perdóname**

**Ya no podre abrazarte más**

**Olvide un suspiro ahí en tu hombro**

**Y una lagrima escapo por mi rostro**

**Duele tanto pero lo tengo que ocultar**

**Solo así**

**Mi memoria vivirá contigo**

**Y mi sonrisa estará siempre contigo**

**Como un tonto te sonrió hasta el final**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Yo soy quien no vale tus lágrimas**

**Me duele tanto**

**Herirte tanto**

**Pues debo este amor contener**

**Di porque, di porque, di porque**

**¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**Sonríe siempre**

**¿Por qué estas llorando?**

**Olvídame, busca a otra persona**

**Cree en mí**

**Yo ya no quiero hacerte daño**

**Ahora este corazón latente**

**El archivo oculto y persistente**

**Lo he borrado y nadie más lo conocerá**

**Solo así**

**Tu sonrisa llevare con migo**

**Tu sonrisa estará a salvo con migo**

**Como siempre tu sonríeme por favor **

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Dentro de mi corazón guardare**

**Mis sentimientos**

**Cuanto te miento**

**Para poder este amor proteger **

**Tuyo soy**

**Tú eres mi dueña**

**Mas puedes irte si ese es tu deseo**

**¡Vete ye! Te dejo libre**

**Por ti, ya… ahora eres libre**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Tú no eres mala**

**Yo soy quien no vale tus lágrimas**

**Me duele tanto **

**Herirte tanto**

**Pues debo este amor proteger**

**Puedo estar sonriendo más **

**Ya no lo puedo ocultar **

**Tengo que dejarte ir**

**Y mis dos manos atar**

**Miento en cada ocasión**

**Al decirte que estoy bien**

**Y por dentro me ahogare**

**Con mis propias lagrimas**

Astrid: hipo

Hipo: es hiccup

Astrid: (se volvió a sentar en las piernas de hipo y le sonrió) sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti

Hipo: no que es lo que más te gusta de mi

Astrid: que siempre sonríes no importa en que situación te encuentres buscas el lado divertido de las cosas

Hipo: lo que mas me gusta de ti es que aun que no lo parezca te preocupas por los demás también me gustan tus ojos azules tu pelo me gusta todo de ti

Astrid: así y porque no me cantas mas

**Hipo: ****Con palabras sencillas hoy quiero decirte****  
><strong>**Me gustas de pies a cabeza****  
><strong>**Es más claro que el agua que te necesito****  
><strong>**Me gustas todita completa****  
><strong>**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable****  
><strong>**La naturaleza fue buena contigo****  
><strong>**Hice la elección correcta al elegirte****  
><strong>**Para estar siempre conmigo.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
><strong>**Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara****  
><strong>**Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme****  
><strong>**Si me besas me llevas al cielo****  
><strong>**Siento ser el aire.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
><strong>**Eres única, por dentro y por fuera****  
><strong>**A tu lado todo es tan perfecto****  
><strong>**Eres más de lo que yo merezco****  
><strong>**Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas.******

**Y es que tu belleza es incomparable****  
><strong>**La naturaleza fue buena contigo****  
><strong>**Hice la elección correcta al elegirte****  
><strong>**Para estar siempre conmigo.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
><strong>**Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara****  
><strong>**Y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme****  
><strong>**Si me besas me llevas al cielo****  
><strong>**Siento ser el aire.******

**Me gusta todo de ti****  
><strong>**Eres única, por dentro y por fuera****  
><strong>**A tu lado todo es tan perfecto****  
><strong>**Eres más de lo que yo merezco****  
><strong>**Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas.**

Astrid: eso lo escribiste tú

Hipo: no lo acabo de inventar mientras te veía

Astrid: otra

**Hipo: Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
><strong>**Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
><strong>**Y aunque me de calor,****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte******

**El tiempo pasa y ya no sé qué hacer****  
><strong>**La noche llega y yo te quiero ver****  
><strong>**La luna mirando, me voy acercando****  
><strong>**Y tú ya vas a ver que tú y yo****  
><strong>**Somos la arena y el mar****  
><strong>**Las luces me hacen soñar****  
><strong>**Por siempre yo te voy a amar******

**No, no hay nadie más****  
><strong>**Que me haga sentir****  
><strong>**Lo que siento cuando puedo verte****  
><strong>**No, no hay nadie más****  
><strong>**Que me haga sentir****  
><strong>**Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte******

**Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
><strong>**Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
><strong>**Y aunque me de calor,****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte******

**Hoy tengo que disimular****  
><strong>**Yo sé muy bien que estás con él****  
><strong>**Uah uah..****  
><strong>**Pero esto no lo es como yo****  
><strong>**Y de ti me enamoré yeah******

**Thee, two, one, dale!****  
><strong>**Sigue sigue sin parar****  
><strong>**La fiesta va a comenzar****  
><strong>**Mueve la cabeza, esto apenas empieza****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos****  
><strong>**No te hagas de esas******

**Que yo te quiero ver bailar****  
><strong>**Y en la mañana recordar ia ia****  
><strong>**Por siempre yo te voy a amar******

**No, no hay nadie más****  
><strong>**me haga sentir****  
><strong>**Lo que siento cuando puedo verte****  
><strong>**No, no hay nadie más****  
><strong>**Que me haga sentir****  
><strong>**Yo haré lo que sea por tenerte******

**Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
><strong>**Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
><strong>**Y aunque me den calor,****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de mirarte******

**Oh oh oh oh...******

**One more time!****  
><strong>**Aunque me digas que tu sola estás mejor****  
><strong>**Por dentro sabes que no no no****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Por que tus ojos brillan más que el sol****  
><strong>**Y aunque me de calor,****  
><strong>**(aunque me de calor)****  
><strong>****

**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**No dejaré de cantarte****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh... yeah****  
><strong>**Por siempre voy a cantarte**

Astrid: espero que sea así y por siempre me cantes

Hipo: tenlo por seguro yo estaría encantado de cantarte por el resto de mi vida

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: yo también te amo te adoro te quiero y gamas te dejare ir como la ultima vez

Astrid: prométemelo

Hipo: te lo prometo y te lo juro

Astrid: ya tan rápido anocheció

Hipo: parece que si pero yo todavía tengo un poco de energía

Astrid: así (beso a hipo en la boca)

**Hipo: Desde aquel momento en que te vi****  
><strong>**no he dejado de pensar en ti****  
><strong>**el que solo fue una vez****  
><strong>**caí rendido a tus pies.****  
><strong>**y no se como acercarme a ti****  
><strong>**preguntarte si quieres salir****  
><strong>**empezarte a conquistar hasta llegarte a enamorar.******

**Niña...en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
><strong>**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
><strong>**Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
><strong>**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad****  
><strong>**Quiero descubrir como eres tu****  
><strong>**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul****  
><strong>**con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad****  
><strong>**sueño con tenerte junto a mi****  
><strong>**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,****  
><strong>**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar****  
><strong>**uhh...Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
><strong>**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
><strong>**Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
><strong>**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad****  
><strong>**y ya te quiero mirar...en esos ojos de mar****  
><strong>**con los q tanto sueño, solo dame una señal...****  
><strong>**Quiero descubrir como eres tu****  
><strong>**y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul****  
><strong>**con el tiempo tu sabrás q esto no fue casualidad****  
><strong>**sueño con tenerte junto a mi****  
><strong>**ya veras q yo te haré feliz,****  
><strong>**solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar****  
><strong>**Niña en mi mente estas y no te puedo olvidar****  
><strong>**todo el tiempo pensando en ti y no te puedo encontrar****  
><strong>**Niña...donde andarás? en mis sueños siempre estas****  
><strong>**eres dueña de mi alma...eres toda mi felicidad.**

Astrid: eres muy bueno cantando

Hipo: otra pregunta que tengas sobre mi

Astrid: si tengo otra ¿Cómo es corea?

Hipo: muy tranquilo pero para alguien como yo es un poco agitado ya que en ocasiones los fans te acosan y persiguen como locos

Astrid: mmm

Hipo: que te pasa linda

Astrid: hiccup ¿adonde fuiste cuando te escapaste del hospital?

Hipo: fui al cementerio y después fui a la parte vieja de Berk y me quede allí

Astrid: hiccup ¿porque vas a ese lugar?

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza y nostalgia) porque por allá mi madre murió por mi culpa ella esta muerta

Astrid: no digas eso no es tu culpa hiccup

Hipo: claro que es mi culpa ese día estaba lloviendo mi mama fue por mi salíamos de la escuela estábamos en camino a casa yo estaba jugando pero paso un camión y me empapo con el agua del suelo mi madre me dijo que ella caminaría del lado del arroyo todo iba bien asta que vi un pequeño dragón de cómodo muy cercas del arroyo corrí para salvarlo y así lo hice pero con un costo mama salto para evitar que yo me arrogara al arroyo ella murió al intentarlo es gracioso porque eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento

Astrid: hiccup lo siento no era mi intensión

Hipo: descuida

Astrid: no enserio lo siento no quería que revivieras un recuerdo malo

Hipo: en serio no te preocúpese ahora a dormir tengo mucho sueño

Astrid: bueno entonces a dormir pero ni creas que te voy a dejar en paz aun no me as dicho porque tu y tu amiguita gritaron eso

Hipo: ok linda dulce sueños my lady

**Bueno siento la tardanza pero estoy asta el tope de cosas que tengo que hacer este lo hice largo pero pues como la veo yo creo que los voy a empezar a hacer cortos debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo libre les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios presentes y futuros **

**La juerga pirata de TK**

**Por siempre de cali y el dandee**

**Peligro de reik**

**Niña de reik**

**Lo siento phoenix-bird-blu por no poder poner todas las canciones pero para el siguiente capitulo lo are espero y me perdones con todo lo que tengo que hacer no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir **

**nicoxy **

**Al fin se lo dijo, bueno sigue así pero hazlos mas largos la próxima**

**Tratare de hacer los mas largos pero como puedes ver me tardo demasiado así que por eso los estoy asiendo cortos pero si los quieren largos aunque me tarde háganmelo saber porque a mi me importa mucho sus opiniones y diario leo lo que me escriben y trato de escribir diario para poder subir los capítulos nuevos**

** .57**

**Hermoso, veo que te esforzaste porque hast ame hizo llorar. sigue asi que te esperamos. :)**

**Guest **

**No me gusto me encanto y me muero por saber como sigue estaré esperando pacientemente el próximo capitulo**

**gracias chicos y en verdad lo siento aprecio mucho sus comentarios y a todos los que leen este finc y creo que me puse algo cursi jajajajaja **


	12. Capitulo 12: una confesión mas

_**Capitulo 12: una confesión mas **_

Han pasado cuatro días desde que hipo le conto a Astrid como murió su madre y como es la vida de un cantante, actor, modelo y bailarín al principio Astrid se puso celosa con eso del modelaje y las fans que lo acosan y en ocasiones lo manosean pero se fue calmando pero a hipo aun le molestaba algo que no le a dicho a Astrid hace dos días hipo recibió una llamada de Ricky diciéndole que ya consiguieron un actor de remplazo y que en cuanto mejorara de salud el tendría que volver a Corea para que unos doctores de allá lo terminaran de checar ya que la película no se puede posponer mas tiempo para su mala suerte ya lo estaban dando de alta por lo que en dos días máximo el tendría que regresar a Corea y no le a dicho a Astrid ni a nadie de que el regresaría

Doctor: bien hipo as mejorado mucho por lo que hoy saldrás del hospital pero cuidado que aun no puedes esforzarte mucho

Hipo: de acuerdo nada de esfuerzos ahora podría dejarme cambiar

Doctor: si (salió del cuarto de hipo)

Hipo: bien ya es hora de que les diga que me voy a marchar de nuevo espero que no se lo tomen a mal (se puso unos pantalones negros una playera roja con la figura de un susurro mortal una chamara negra y unos tenis negros con picos en la parte delantera se puso sus aretes se peino y se hiso dos trencitas en la parte trasera del pelo salió de su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue ha su familia)

Estoico: que bueno que ya te sientas mejor hijo

Hipo: si gracias papa yo también me alegro (lamentable mente nadie le creyó y Astrid inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba)

Astrid: hipo que tienes

Hipo: bueno ocurre que yo no voy a regresar con ustedes a Londres (no termino de hablar porque Haru lo interrumpió)

Haru: porque no

Camicazi: si se callan y lo dejan terminar sabremos el porque

Hipo: gracias cami la verdad es porque ya se retraso mucho la filmación de la película no solo por mi sino que les hacia falta un actor hace una semana que consiguieron al actor lo pusieron al día y ahora me están esperando a mi por lo que mañana tengo que partir para Corea allá me revisaran mas doctores después tendré que ir a Seúl que se encuentra en Corea por si preguntan

Hakon: entonces te vas de nuevo

Hipo: si iré a casa por algunas cosas y después comprare un boleto

Estoico: quien lo diría tienes una vida muy difícil

Hipo: pero yo la escogí y ahora no puedo echarme de cabeza

Hakon: en eso tienes razón nosotros como tu familia no te enseñamos a renunciar te enseñamos a triunfar

Después de que dieran de alta a hipo se fueron a comprar un boleto a Corea (Seúl) y 5 boletos a Londres después se fueron a la casa donde antes vivían hipo y estoico en cuanto llegaron hipo noto que Ricky no había sido tan discreto como se lo prometió todo su cuarto estaba lleno de regalos que las fans le enviaron tardo una hora en revisar todo después limpio el desastre y empaco sus cosa cuando termino bajo a comer con su familia y novia pero el no estaba seguro de como se lo había tomado Astrid ya que después de que se los dijo ella no le hablaba es mas ni siquiera lo miraba eso le dio a entender de que no estaba de acuerdo no se lo dijo a tiempo el comenzó a sentí eso le dio a entender de que no estaba de acuerdo no se lo dijo a tiempo el comenzó a sentirse mal cuando terminaron de comer hipo salió a dar un paseo pero no se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo estaba siguiendo asta que después de un rato llego a un parque en la parte antigua de Berk el mismo parque donde lo llevaba su madre cuando llego se fue a sentar en uno de los cuatro columpios seguido por la rubia

Astrid: porque no me dijiste antes

Hipo: no lo se

Astrid: si lo sabes pero no me lo quieres decir

Hipo: porque no sabia como reaccionarias lo hecho, hecho esta no puedo retroceder el tiempo no te dije porque no quería lastimarte quería decírtelo en un momento mas apropiado pero jamás se presento la oportunidad siento no habértelo dicho antes

Astrid: y cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Corea

Hipo: indefinidamente si la ultima vez fueron 3 años puede que esta vez sea años depende si me necesitan en Londres vendré pero si no seguiré con mi vida de famoso si alguna vez tengo una gira y una de nuestras paradas es Londres te visitare te llamare incluso te escribiré cartas hoy en día ya existen las video llamadas

Astrid: hipo te aceptaría cartas pero se te olvida que yo no tengo teléfono o una computadora

Hipo: entonces te comprare ambas cosas

Astrid: no es necesario que gastes tu dinero por mí

Hipo: claro que es necesario yo busco la felicidad de mi novia y lo que es mejor para ella además muchos usan esas cosas tu también deberías es mas también te servirían para hacer tu tare ben vamos (se paro de el columpio y le extendió su mano ella la tomo y ambos se fueron al centro comercial que había en la parte moderna de Berk)

Astrid: hiccup adonde me llevas

Hipo: te dije que te compraría un teléfono y una computadora

Astrid: pero yo no necesito eso

Hipo: claro que lo necesitas podrían servirte en la escuela o cuando quiera escuchar tu voz y verte que tan linda te has puesto desde que me fui

Astrid: (se sonrojo) de acuerdo pero que no sea muy caro

Hipo: ten (le extendió la caja de un teléfono) este será tu teléfono un Xperia ZR es aprueba de agua no te preocupes si sete moja aun sirve puedes contestar tus llamada mientas te duchas o estas nadando por cierto te lo compre de color azul yo también tengo uno solo que el mío es negro

Astrid: hiccup te dije que nada caro yo no puedo aceptarlo

Hipo: puedes y lo aras además no escaro para mi eso que gaste en tu teléfono es casi lo mismo que gasto en que modifiquen mi moto algo real mente caro seria que te comprara 4 autos eso si es caro pero aun así te los compraría

Astrid: pues cuanto gastas

Hipo: al día un poco más de lo que cuesta tu teléfono y la computadora veamos si tu teléfono me costo $8,999 y tu computadora bueno esa aun no la compramos mejor vamos a comprarla de una vez porque ya no falta mucho para que sierren

Astrid: de acuerdo pero esta vez yo la elijo

Hipo: ok (ambos caminaron asta llegar a una tienda donde vendían puras computadoras Astrid entro y empezó a buscar una computadora que le gustara)

Astrid: esta

Hipo: (se acerco a donde Astrid estaba) se gura ya sabes que el dinero no es problema para mi

Astrid: lo se pero no quiero parece aprovechada solo porque perteneces a una familia rica

Hipo: pero eso a mi no me importa tu eres mi novia y yo te comprare todo lo que me pidas no importa si es muy caro o no yo quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi por eso te estoy trayendo con migo para que elijas lo que mas te guste no importa si es caro o no

Astrid: de acuerdo seguiré buscando pero puede tardar

Hipo: tengo mucho tiempo

Astrid: y si envés de buscar me compras la misma computadora que tu usas

Hipo: de acuerdo entonces vamos a pedirla (se dirigieron al mostrador y pidieron la misma computadora que hipo usaba que era una Breve análisis del Toshiba Satellite C75-A-13W blanco brillante)

Astrid: yo puedo cargar mis cosas hiccup

Hipo: pero yo las quiero cargar ya que será la ultima vez que las cargue ya que mañana me voy

Astrid: hiccup déjame cargarlas

Hipo: bien te dejare cargarlas si me dejas cargarte a ti de caballito

Astrid: (se sonrojo) no

Hipo: tevés muy linda cuando te sonrojas

Astrid: normalmente el que siempre se sonrojaba eras tu no yo

Hipo: pero las cosas cambiaron cuando regrese se Corea (se paro en frente de ella le dio las bolsas y la cargo)

Astrid: (recargo su cabeza en su espalda y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras hipo la cargaba)

Hipo: (pensamiento: se ha quedado dormida lastima que ya no la voy a poder cargar hasta después de un largo tiempo)

Después de horas de caminar llegaron a la casa todos los estaban esperando ya que se fueron sin avisar en cuanto hipo estuvo a punto de acostar a Astrid en su cama ella se despertó

Astrid: donde estamos

Hipo: en casa ya llegamos

Astrid: que raro parece como como si apenas estuviéramos saliendo del centro comercial

Hipo: es que te quedaste dormida mientras te cargaba de regreso a casa

Astrid: y aun no me dices cuanto dinero gastas

Hipo: veamos tu teléfono costo $8,999 y tu computadora costo $14,248 en total fue $23,247 y yo gasto a la semana $92,988

Astrid: todo eso te gastas pues cuanto te dan

Hipo: $100,500 pero me sobra $7,512 del dinero que mi abuelo me da

Astrid: eso es mucho

Hipo: ahora espérate a que me case y veremos cuanto gasto a la semana

Astrid: y cuanto te pagan en tu trabajo de famoso

Hipo: incluyendo todo lo que hago $90,000

Astrid: y que le ases a todo ese dinero

Hipo: lo que gano y me sobra del dinero de mi abuelo lo guardo en una cuenta bancaria

Astrid: es tu respaldo

Hipo: no de hecho lo guardo para el día en que me llegue a casar si es que ese día llega ya que como puedes ver siempre estoy ocupado será mejor que duermas mañana salimos temprano para el aeropuerto

Astrid: hiccup donde dormirás tu

Hipo: yo en la sala con mi papa ya que Haru y Camicazi están ocupando el cuarto de mi papa y mi abuelo esta en el cuarto de hospedaje por

Astrid: (se puso roja) bueno es que la cama es matrimonial y pensé que querías dormirte con migo ya que será la ultima vez que durmamos juntos

Hipo: (le sonrió) de acuerdo me dormiré contigo pero con una condición

Astrid: cual

Hipo: que me esperaras asta que regrese de Corea

Astrid: trato hecho (se hiso a un lado para que el se acostara con ella)

Hipo: pero asty hay un pequeño problema

Astrid: cual

Hipo: que yo duermo sin camisa

Astrid: mejor para mí así podre tocar más

Hipo: pero no tanto para mí que tal si me violas mientras duermo estar sin playera te facilitaría las cosas

Astrid: tonto (le lanzo una almohada a la cara)

Hipo: ok ya (se acostó alado de ella y la abrazo pegando la mas a su cuerpo esto hiso que ella se sonrojara mas de lo normal) Astrid te amo

Astrid: yo también te amo hiccup

Después de haberse confesado sus sentimientos se quedaron dormidos cuando amaneció Camicazi fue a despertar a Astrid pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarla dormida en los brazos desnudos de hipo así que decidió dejarlos pero ya era muy tarde Astrid se despertó y la vio

Astrid: Camicazi

Camicazi: perdón debí tocar primero

Astrid: no espera no lo mal interpretes hiccup duerme sin camisa yo aun sigo con mi piyama

Camicazi: hipo no trae playera (se asomo para ver bien y comprobó que hipo no tenia playera pero si traía su pantalón)

Astrid: no

Camicazi: y ase cuanto volvieron a ser novios

Astrid: cuando es estaba en el hospital mas o menos una semana

Camicazi: eso explica porque llego ayer cargándote en su espalda pero no entiendo porque las bolsas

Astrid: (se paro de la cama y se llevo a Camicazi a otro lado para que pudieran hablar mejor ya que si le contaba estaba segura de que ella gritaría y no quería despertar a hipo)

Camicazi: bien ya me trajiste al patio trasero ahora dime que paso ayer y como se volvieron a hacer novios

Astrid: bueno pero como no contamos con mucho tiempo te lo resumiré ayer seguí a hiccup

Camicazi: alto porque le dices hiccup

Astrid: es de cariño ya puedo seguir (Camicazi asintió) es sabe que yo no tengo teléfono ni computadora así que me llevo al centro comercial para comprarme un teléfono aprueba de agua y una computadora pero cuando veníamos de regreso yo quería ayudarle a cargar las cosas pero el se negó luego me digo que me dejaba llevarme las bolsas a cambio de que dejara que el me cargara yo me negué pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su espalda el se veía feliz cargándome así que lo deje pero después de un rato me quede dormida y no supe nada después de eso pero cuando me desperté ya estábamos en la casa y el me estaba tapando con las cobijas luego yo de dije que se durmiera con migo el me dijo que había un pequeño detalle que el dormía sin playera yo redije que mejor para mi así podre tocar mas luego el me digo que no lo violara mientras dormía y ganas no me faltaban pero el de seguro estaba cansado de tanto cargarme estar parado

Camicazi: en eso tienes razón bueno es una lastima que no lo veamos después de esto bueno quien sabe tal ves lo volvamos a ver mas pronto de lo normar

Astrid: eso espero vamos a desayunar (entraron a la casa para desayunar)

Camicazi: buenos días hipo (no escucho respuesta)

Haru: (se acerco a el) esta dormido yo lo despierto (le dio una cachetada que hiso que hipo se callera del sofá)

Hakon: espera muy tarde

Hipo: (tomo la pierna de Haru y la jalo asiendo que se callera al suelo el se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo su otra pierna alzándolo)

Haru: bájame la sangre se me esta yendo a la cabeza

Hipo: seguro

Haru: si bájame ya

Estoico: espera pídelo bien si no

Hipo: bien (lo soltó dejándolo caer de cabeza) muy tarde

Estoico: que no dormiste

Hipo: más o menos si dormí pero tenía que terminar algo (se sentó a desayunar con los demás cuando termino se fue a su cuarto para terminar de empacar)

Astrid: hiccup que estuviste asiendo anoche como para no dormir

Hipo: bueno en verdad quieres saberlo

Astrid: si

Hipo:** Ooh**

**Espere un minuto antes de que me digas nada, ¿cómo te fue hoy?**

**Porque yo te he echado de menos a mi lado, sí**

**¿Te he despierte de su sueño**

**Lo siento, pero yo no podía dormir**

**Tú me calmas**

**Hay algo combate el sonido de tu voz**

**III -estoy nunca, nunca (nunca tan lejos como pueda parecer)**

**Pronto estaremos juntos**

**Vamos a recoger justo donde lo dejamos**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**Sí, puedo conocer a un millón de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre**

**Pero no te preocupes, porque tienes mi corazón**

**No es fácil de seguir en movimiento una ciudad a otra**

**Sólo levántate y ve**

**El show debe continuar, así que necesito que seas fuerte**

**III -estoy nunca, nunca (nunca tan lejos como pueda parecer)**

**Pronto estaremos juntos**

**Vamos a recoger justo donde lo dejamos**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**¡Ay**

**Dondequiera que el viento me sopla**

**Sigues siendo la única chica en mi mente**

**No, no hay nadie mejor (en todo el mundo)**

**Así que recuerde siempre (mundial)**

**Recuerde siempre, chica eres mía**

**París, Londres, Corea**

**Sólo hay una cosa que tengo que hacer**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**No voy a dejar que me tome otro adiós**

**Nena, no pasará mucho tiempo**

**Tú eres el que yo estoy esperando**

**(Hola, meter todas las noches en el teléfono)**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**Chica voy a estar pensando en ti todo el mundo, en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo**

**(Chica voy a estar pensando en ti)**

**(Todos los países)**

**Sí, puedo conocer a un millón de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre**

**Pero no te preocupes**

**Porque tienes mi corazón**

Astrid: que tierno esa la usare como tono de llamada

Hipo: es una lastima que tenga que volver a corea linda pero me asegurare de que la escuchen y vean esto (le enseño dos fotos una donde ella estaba durmiendo y otra donde tenia orejas de gato)

Astrid: no hiccup cuando tomaste esa dámela (trato de quitarle la foto pero como hipo es mas alto no pudo)

**Tan puro y confiado como un niño que no entiende nada. Es hermoso el momento de renacer...****  
><strong>**Cierro los ojos y los abro, asustado de que solo sea un sueño.**

Hipo: la tome anoche cuando dormías

Cuando terminaron de empacar y jugar se fueron al aeropuerto cuando llegaron hipo tenía que marcharse primero que Astrid y los demás

Hipo: bueno creo que este es un adiós (saco su boleto de avión)

**Me niego a irme, me quedo frente a ti esperando que me mires.**

Estoico: espero verte pronto hijo

Hakon: lo mismo digo

Hipo: tratare (se acerco a Astrid y le dio un beso en la frente les sonrió antes de marcharse luego se dio la vuelta) **ASTRID SARANGHAE **

**Sólo quiero caminar junto a ti, usar el mismo espacio que tú. Sólo una vez será suficiente...******

**Cuando viaje en el viento y descienda a tu mundo, en el blanco viento que te rodea.****  
><strong>**Me preguntarás de donde vengo. Te sonreiré y diré que es un secreto, mientras continuemos caminando juntos.******

**El paraíso será en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar...******

**Para mí, tú eres mas brillante y deslumbrante que un Ángel. Si alguien quiere ser injusto contigo, definitivamente no lo permitiré.******

**Intranquilo, como si pisara el jardín del Edén por primera vez... Déjame mirarte todos los días, constantemente pienso en ti.******

**Un poco de polvo y arena. No dejaré que esas cosas dañinas se acerquen a ti... Siempre te protegeré, siempre te amaré.******

**Bloquearé los fuertes viento por ti, como tu protector. Me tendrás por siempre, incluso si el mundo se vuelve frío e indiferente, cada vez que sufras y te equivoques, yo secaré tus lágrimas...******

**Si estamos tú y yo, ni importa. El paraíso será en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar...******

**Dime que al enamorarme de ti, no hay forma de volver, porque ya no tengo mis alas. Me han quitado mi vida eterna... pero sigo sintiendo la razón de mi felicidad.**

Después de un rato Astrid, Camicazi, Haru, Estoico y Hakon abordaron su vuelo a Londres donde los esperaban el resto de la pandilla esperando con ansias su regreso


	13. Capitulo 13: inesperado

_**Capitulo 13: inesperado **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Estoico: espero verte pronto hijo**_

_**Hakon: lo mismo digo **_

_**Hipo: tratare (se acerco a Astrid y le dio un beso en la frente les sonrió antes de marcharse luego se dio la vuelta) ASTRID SARANGHAE**_

_**Después de un rato Astrid, Camicazi, Haru, Estoico y Hakon abordaron su vuelo a Londres donde los esperaban el resto de la pandilla esperando con ansias su regreso**_

En el avión de hipo

Hipo: (pensamiento: porque tengo un mal presentimiento es como si algo me esperara en corea espero y sea solo mi imaginación)

Aeromozas: joven le informo que tiene que apagar su teléfono

Hipo: si gracias

Aeromozas: seme ase familiar lo conozco de algún lado

Hipo: probable mente si soy un cantante de corea del sur y también soy el semi-príncipe de Londres

Aeromozas: no (sele quedo viendo un rato a hipo asta que recordó) ha ya recuerdo hace tiempo viajo en el mismo avión en donde yo trabajaba viajaba con otros chicos y chicas no recuerdo a donde se dirigían

Hipo: oh ya nos dirigíamos a Japón después de eso nos fuimos a Londres puede que allá sido en alguno de esos vuelos

En el avión de Astrid

Camicazi: vamos Astrid cuéntame como es que tu y hipo volvieron a ser novios

Haru: son novios otra vez cuenta como paso

Astrid: (suspiro en señal de derrota) bien les contare fue en el hospital cuando ustedes se fueron a conocer Berk y yo me quede a cuidar a hipo el recibió una visita de una des sus amigas de Berk yo los deje a solas estuve un rato hablando con la enfermera asta que me pidieron de favor que pusiera una tarjeta con el numero de la habitación de hipo cuando fui escuche una parte de la conversación que hiso que me pusiera celosa y triste a la vez así que me fui al jardín del hospital donde van los niños enfermos a jugar un rato pero estaba lloviendo y así me Salí pero después de un largo rato hipo fue a verme bueno ya se imaginaran lo que paso después

Camicazi: si de seguro se preocupo por voz y comenzaron una charla bajo la lluvia y usted se le confeso

Astrid: no el me dijo que si quería ser su novia cuando se me confeso fue cuando llego después de escaparse

Haru: me sorprende que tan rápido las chicas perdonan a sus ex-novios

Camicazi: no todas lo asen al menos yo no

Haru: si tu lo dices

_(Astrid POV)_

_Y así se la pasaron todo el viaje de vuelta a casa para mi suerte dejaron de preguntarme cosas que pasaron entre hiccup y yo claro que yo no les respondería todas las cosas pero me pregunto que estará haciendo hiccup ahora mismo _

Después de un vuelo de un día y una noche llegaron a Londres y todos los estaban esperando los la familia de Astrid y Camicazi estaban presente y felices pero algo le llamo la atención a Hakon y eso fue ver a la persona menos esperada

Hakon: que ases aquí Dagur pensé que estarías con tu esposa en parís (todos voltearon a ver al chico con un aspecto a un criminal)

Dagur: que ya no salidas Hakon

Hakon: si se trata de ti el que dice que puede superar a todos no necesito saludar a alguien como tu

Dagur: eso duele pero tienes razón soy el mejor

Hakon: a todo esto que ases en Londres

Dagur: (se trono sus dedos dándole a entender a los presentes que el quería golpear a hipo) vine a atender unos asuntitos con hipo mi ex-hermano menor

Hakon: pues esos asuntos tendrán que esperar porque hipo no regreso con nosotros

Dagur: entonces se quedo en Berk ja que idiota

Hakon: (Astrid quiso golpearlo pero Hakon la detuvo) no tampoco esta en Berk esta viajando por todo el mundo conociendo nuevos lugares

Dagur: (se acerco a Hakon lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con el) no me la creo voy a averiguar donde se encuentra y cuando lo haga será mejor que empieces a organizar su funeral (se dio la vuelta y se fue del aeropuerto)

Haru: (todos se fueron a la casa de Hakon en el viaje todos permanecieron callados al llegar a la mansión decidió romper el silencio) algo me dice que el y hipo no son muy buenos amigos

Hakon: y tienes razón al creer eso verán el y hipo eran muy unidos pero hundía el y hipo fueron a Francia y esa fue la primera vez que hipo conoció a Misaki pero Dagur la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo ese día Misaki ignoro a Dagur y le puso mas atención a hipo lo cual eso le causo muchos celos a Dagur al pasar el tiempo Misaki se enamoro de hipo pero el no le ponía mucha atención en ese entonces hipo conocía a Misaki por otro nombre así que el la trataba como si fuese su novia lo cual a ella le gustaba pero aclaro a hipo lo educaron para tratar así a las chicas bueno continuo eso hiso que Dagur comenzara a competir con hipo pero lamentable el siempre perdía hipo era mejor que el un día hipo se dio cuenta de que trataba de conquistar a Misaki tratando de humillar a hipo el lo reto a tiros con arco pero hipo era pésimo con eso así que acepto en un intento de ayudar a Dagur y lo hiso pero cuando Dagur se entero se molesto con hipo

Haru: y como se entero

Hakon: bueno esto es algo que nadie sabe de hipo claro a excepción de estoico, Dagur y yo pero hipo me hiso jurar que no se lo diría a nadie

Haru: que es dinos

Hakon: bueno pero quiero que me juren que no le dirán a hipo

Haru: de acuerdo lo juramos dinos

Hakon: alguna vez han entrado al cuarto de hipo

Haru: no

Camicazi: nop

Astrid: no nunca

Hakon: bueno que les parece si la conocen ahora (los llevo al cuarto de hipo cuando abrió la puerta todo era muy oscuro el prendió la luz)

Haru: es un cuarto común no tiene nada de especial

Estoico: es que no la estas viendo bien no notas algo difieren te en un cuarto

Haru: (miro detenida mente) no noto algo raro parece un cuarto normal

Hakon: pero no lo es miren bien

Astrid: (miro con mucho cuidado) si este lugar es un poco raro

Finn: que pero si yo lo veo normal no hay nada raro aquí

Astrid: claro que lo hay mira si conozco bien a hipo el jamás leería libros sin titulo mira ve su estantería son 8 estantes y el estante 5 tiene libros sin títulos su escritorio en el 2 cajón tiene candado pero no esta asegurado su sillón se puede ver que lo puedes alzar

Hakon: correcto pero aun hay muchos lugares fuera de lugar Astrid puedes recoger uno de esos libros sin titulo por favor

Astrid: (obedeció y fue por uno de los libros lo tomo y fue a entregárselo a Hakon) aquí tiene

Hakon: no sostenlo

Estoico: sigo pensando que es una mala idea hipo dejo eso desde ase mucho tiempo

Hakon: lo dudo veras cuando regresamos por un asunto me dio curiosidad checar el cuarto de hipo y asían falta 6 de bueno tu sabes

Estoico: entonces no lo a dejado (Hakon negó con la cabeza)

Haru: déjense de rodeos y digan nos

Hakon: el publico lo pidió Astrid con mucho cuidado abre el libro y dime que vez

Astrid: (miro el libro un poco asustada estiro sus manos y como Hakon se lo ordeno lo abrió con mucho cuidado cuando lo abrió por completo no paso nada acerco el libro para verlo bien) veo que cortaron el libro

Estoico: si espera que (se acerco y tomo el libro lo checo y no las encontró) se las llevo me sorprende como es que las hiso pasar por el aeropuerto

Hakon: el chico es muy listo (camino a la estantería y tomo otro libro checo de que si las tuviera cuando comprobó que si serró el libro y se lo entrego a Astrid) ten este si las tiene

Astrid: (tomo el libro todos a acepción de estoico y Hakon se acercaron para ver que había dentro y lo abrió lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que no sabia que decir)

Haru: esto es lo que creo que es

Estoico: si son shuriken todos esos libros sin titulo contienen por lo menos 3 shuriken pero hipo logro llevarse algunas a corea

Haru: (estaba apunto de tomar una pero Hakon lo detuvo)

Hakon: no las toques siguen afiladas solo hipo sabe como sacarlas no quiero que te cortes un dedo con eso

Astrid: co como es que hipo tiene esto

Estoico: no solo sabe artes marciales mixtas sabe manejar cada una de las armas que están en este cuarto

Finn: que armas hay aquí

Hakon: shuriken, kunai, dagas ninja, dagas para lanzar, un par de nunchaku, una hoz con cadena, una katana, garras metálicas, hacha de mano, hacha arrojadiza, espadas, lanza, una pistola, martillos y por ultimo una ballesta

Camicazi: todo eso esta en este cuarto

Estoico: si sorprendente no como hipo se las ingenia para esconder todo eso

Astrid: el nunca me dijo de esto

Estoico: porque no quería que nadie supiera que el usaba todas esas armas digan me que es lo que piensan ahora

Astrid: pues con dodo eso parece un asesino

Haru: esta loco

Finn: le gusta lo filoso y un poco el plomo

Brutacio y Brutilda: es genial

Patán: loco, chiflado, demente, desquiciado

Hakon: hasta allí eso es lo que hipo quería evitar al no decirles no sabrían nada de su pasatiempo favorito entrenar con todas y cada una de esas armas

**Dos semanas después **

Astrid: vamos hipo contesta el teléfono

Hipo: moshi-moshi

Astrid: hiccup me alegra de que conteste llevo un rato marcándote (se acostó en su cama)

Hipo: perdón es que estoy firmando la película y como no traía mi teléfono no te escuche

Astrid: no importa y como va la película

Hipo: bien linda aun que aun nos falta mucho

Astrid: sabes hiccup e estado pensando en tomar clases de no se como usar un hacha

Hipo: (tosió al escuchar eso inmediata mente se puso nervioso pero hiso un esfuerzo para que Astrid no lo notara) no crees que es un poco peligroso jeje

Astrid: no porque estas nervioso hay algo que no me hallas dicho aun

Hipo: no como crees te conté todo

Astrid: en serio entonces porque estas nervioso

Hipo: bueno tu ganas tengo un secreto más

Astrid: así y cual es

Hipo: bueno soy muy bueno usando armas ninja y vikingas también se lanzar dagas se usar una pistola

Astrid: (hiso un esfuerzo para sonar molesta) y porque no me lo dijiste Horrendo

Hipo: perdón pero si te lo decía pensarías que soy un asesino

Astrid: ahora mismo lo estoy pensando (de repente escucho una voz de un adulto)

¿?: ttalkkugjil modeun geos-eul junbi hago dangsin i gicha e seo issneun dong-an dangsin-i dangsin eul gajigo keibeul-eul neoh-eo **(hipo ya esta listo todo ya te pusieron los cables que te sostendrá mientras estas parado en el tren)**

Hipo: daleun salam i i nog-i haessda doeji anh-assseubnida gat-i maeu keossda **(no fueron por otros ya que esos estaban oxidados y me quedaban muy grandes)**

Astrid: con quien hablas

Hipo: con el director me necesitan te llamo luego besos te amo linda adiós (colgó el teléfono antes de que Astrid le respondiera)

Astrid: ese idiota quien se cree para colgarme además no me dejo advertirle que Dagur esta en Londres para buscarlo

Finn: un cantante famoso, actor, modelo a y también es un semi-príncipe así que relájate no es tan tonto como para descubrirse

Astrid: no estoy hablando contigo

Finn: si lo dices en voz alta quiere decir que estas hablando con el que este cercas de ti en este caso soy yo

Astrid: que ases en mi cuarto

Finn: cierto mama dice que bajes a comer

**Cuatro meses después**

Haru: creo que estamos perdidos

Camicazi: que te ase creer eso (lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Finn: sabía que esto era una mala idea viajar a un lugar que no conoces y no sabes su idioma

Haru: si quien tubo esta estúpida idea

Camicazi: tú recuerdas todo esto ocurrió hace 5 días

Dagur: idiota

Astrid: creo que el ya sobrepaso eso

**Hace cinco días atrás **

Dagur: bien si tu no me dices donde esta hipo yo lo averiguare y ya se como (saco su teléfono marco un numero y lo puso en altavoz)

Hipo: moshi-moshi nugu mal **(hola quien habla)**

Astrid: hiccup

Dagur: hipo como te va sabes e estado pensando en visitarte a Londres

Hipo: no soy tonto Dagur además dudo que estés en Francia

Dagur: jojojojojo hipo como puedes estar tan seguro

Hipo: escuche la voz de Astrid idiota si me vas a marcar asegúrate de estar solo tal vez así te crea

Dagur: eres muy listo hipo pero no lo suficiente estoy grabando esta conversación y todo lo que necesitaba era que hablaras en el idioma del lugar en donde te encuentras esta conversación se la envié a un amigo y espero que el me diga donde te encuentras

Hipo: suerte con eso Misaki laisser cela ne veut pas toucher est très fragile **(Misaki deja eso no es para que toque es muy frágil)**

Dagur: Misaki esta contigo

Hipo: desgraciada mente si

Dagur: ten por seguro que te encontrare Horrendo

Hipo: suerte la necesitaras

Dagur: (recibió un mensaje desde su otro teléfono con los resultados de la llamada) no ya no tu te encuentras en corea del sur

Hipo: ya sabia que lo averiguarías pero no te deseaba suerte por eso sino por lo que te espera si bienes para haca (colgó el teléfono)

Dagur: (lanzo su teléfono y se fue de la casa de Hakon)

Hakon: tenemos que advertirle a hipo que se dirige para allá

Haru: no tengo una mejor idea nosotros iremos a corea y ayudaremos a hipo a que Dagur no destruya su reputación

**Devuelta al presente**

Haru: oh cierto

Astrid: así que a esto se refirió hipo si Dagur lo iba a buscar el se perdería en corea

Dagur: siniestro para ser hipo pero esto no me detendrá (miro a su alrededor y vio un televisor grande donde salía el nuevo video de hipo y sus amigos) miren (todos se acercaron a ver)

**Yoel:** Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde  
>Jaldeureo jigeum wiheomhae<br>Jakku nareul jageug hajima  
>Nado nal molla<p>

**Hipo:** Sumi jakku meotneunda  
>Niga nal hyanghae georeo onda<br>Nareul bomyeo utneunda  
>Neodo naege kkeulli neunji<p>

**Teo:** Nun api dakkam kkamhae  
>Niga tturheo jyeora chyeoda bolttae<br>Gwit gae gakka wojin sum sori  
>Nalvmichige mandeuneun neoin geol<p>

**William:** Amudo neol motboge _**(jeolttae)**_  
>Pume gamchugo shipeo <em><strong>(I'm so serious)<strong>_  
>Nuni neol boneun<br>Shiseondeul nae ane ireona  
>Geojin soyongdo<p>

**Heiko:** Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
>Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo<br>Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
>Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka<p>

**coro:** Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae<br>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Da mulleo seoji anheu myeon<br>Dachyeodo molla

**Zeus: **Na ison nunbitgwa  
>Beil deutan ginjang gam<br>Jigeum geomsaeg jungya  
>Neoui juwireul<p>

**Heiko: **Neon geunyang geudaero isseo  
>Namaneul bara bomyeonseo<br>Jeolttae neol bonaeji anha  
>Dugobwa beibee<p>

**Teo: **Heurin gonggan sogeseo  
><em><strong>(Heurin gonggan sogeseo)<strong>_  
>Seonmyeong hage bit naneun<br>_**(Seonmyeong hage bit naneun)**_  
>Nuni bushin seongdeul nae ane ullineun<br>Gyeong boullim sori

**William: **Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
>Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo<br>Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
>Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka<p>

**coro: **Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae<br>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla<br>E.x.o ye

Tto dareun neugdae deuri bol saera  
>Neomuna wanbyeoghan nae yeojara<br>Pum soge budeureobge neorango  
>Neomaneul wihae naneun nanpoghae jigo<p>

**hipo: **Gyeolgugen ganghan jaga  
>Eodge doeneun miin<br>Jariga eobseu nikka geunyang doraga  
>Ganeung seong jeroya<br>Geureo nikka geumanbwa  
>Geu nyeoreul neombon damyeon<br>Nareul meonjeo neomeobwa

**Yoel: **Uri mankeum hana dul sshig  
>Jiwo beori janha<br>Neo hanago naman yeogi nama  
>Meomchwojin deushi<p>

**Zeus: **Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
>Neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo<br>Geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
>Ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka<p>

**coro: **Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae<br>Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
>Mulleo seoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla <em><strong>(x2)<strong>_

Haru: definitivamente no vuelvo a venir aquí no entiendo nada

Astrid: por primera vez concuerdo contigo (de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien la toco) Ricky

Ricky: (suspiro) esperaba haberme equivocado que asen aquí en corea que no saben que si no conocen el lugar ni hablan el idioma se pierden y los arrestan

Finn: creo que eso esperaba hipo que le pasara a Dagur por eso le deseo suerte

Ricky: no se de que hablan ni me interesa aun no responden mi preguntas

Astrid: vinimos a buscar a hipo para decirle algo muy importante y ayudarlo

Dagur: yo solo vine a golpearlo asta hacerlo desfallecer aun que matarlo no seria una mala idea y comienzo a tomarla en cuenta

Ricky: suerte con eso la necesitaras

Dagur: porque siempre me dicen eso ya me arte no necesito suerte necesito tener a hipo frente a mi para golpearlo o matarlo

Ricky: a ti no te dejare acercarte mucho a el por tu propio bien en tanto a ustedes hipo esta firmando la película en una fabrica abandonada yo me dirijo para allá los llevare con migo no esta muy lejos de aquí (ellos asintieron con la cabeza)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Director: jal i jangmyeon ganeun jeoja neun gongjang-e oneunsigan eun erza dangsin-i dangsin-ui dobi leul jab-a geudeul-eul gong-gyeog halyeogo geol-eo geu jung hanaga hu wijang eseo yaguwa nappeun dangsin antagaeng poteuui meolileul jabgoissda dali wa muleup kaiseu kaiseu ui dwie dangsin-eul myeongjung han hu dasi geod-eo **(muy bien hipo en esta escena vas llegando a la fabrica y vez que a erza la esta sujetando el jefe de la pandilla port tu caminas asía ellos te intentan golpear tu los esquivas pero uno de ellos te golpea con un bad de beisbol en el estomago luego te golpea en la parte de atrás de tu pierna y tu caís de rodillas luego te patean y caís de espalda)**

Hipo: geuleon jis-eul saeng-gaghaji jogeum deo ui **(eso es un poco exagerado no lo crees)**

Director: naega ttalkkugjil e uihae jungdan doegi jeon-e malhaessdeus-i kaiseu chingu ui nameoji bubun-eul dasi waseo dangsin-i jasin-ui hyudae jeonhwa lo modeun geos-eul giloghaneun erza ege gamsa leul jeojanghago dasi ssaul yoel e bonael ttae jeoleul banghae hajiman i sigan i olae hu dangsin-ui ttalkkugjil eul ssauneun dangsin-eun erza eul gajyeo oneun salam-i dangsin-ui son e munsin-eul gong-gyeog haneun wihyeob-i bichnanda son ui hananeun daleun salamgwa syeocheu leul gajigo issjiman jungji hago naj-eun pointeu gadeu e erza bogo jeobgeunhago alae nappeun yagu ui meolileul dangsin-eul gong-gyeog , dangsin-ui CAIS nun eul jal hajiman eotteohgegaeng honlan ui sungan erza talchul i haedang poteu leul silpae habnida hwag-in haneun bangbeob-eul jasin-ui chingu leul igil bol su-issneun dangsin ui nameoji bubun-eul bogo issda gubulil munsin eun munsin ui ttalkkugjil e tteol-eojineunnunmul han i dangsin-ui meoli neun geom-eun saeg , deo nun-eul tteugo byeon toesaeg chingu chajgi sijag eul aedo haneun geos-eul sijag eulo geuui son eul muleup ttalkkugjil e meolileul neoh-eo geudeul-ege miso dangsin-eun daleun neugdae hu jangmyeon-eul gilog je-useu uisim **(no me interrumpas como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido por hipo cuando caís de espaldas llegan el resto de tus amigos y te salvan gracias a que erza grabo todo con su teléfono y se lo envió a Yoel vuelven a pelearse pero esta ves después de una larga pelea tu hipo te acercas a el tipo que trae a erza lo tomas de la camisa con una de tus manos y con la otra lo amenazas con golpearlo tu tatuaje de tu mano brilla pero te detienes y miras a erza en ese momento bajas la guardia y te golpean con el bad de beisbol en la cabeza tu caís al suelo tienes sueño pero no sierras los ojos el resto de ustedes al ver como golpearon a su amigo van a ver como se encuentra la pandilla port aprovecha ese momento de distracción y escapan erza se agachas y pones la cabeza de hipo en tu regazo tomas su mano con el tatuaje comienza a llorar una de las lagrimas cae en tu tatuaje hipo y este empieza a desvanecerse tu cabello se torna de un color negro abres mas los ojos y miras a tus amigos les sonríes y fin de la escena después grabamos a Zeus el otro lobo dudas)**

Hipo: naneun dasi nae meolileul yeomsaeg haneun gyeong-u **(si una me van a teñir otra vez el pelo)**

Director: i jangmyeon eun du beon jeonche gyeongjeog-eul gilog hago geudeul-ege gyeong-u eodi munsin peideu dangsin-ui meoli neun geom-eun saeg-idoeeo daleun ttalkkugjil **(si esta escena se grabara dos veces una completa asta donde les dije y la otra donde el tatuaje de hipo se desvanece y su pelo se torna de un color negro)**

Hipo: naega gabal-eul neoh-eul su-issneun gidalyeossda **(y yo que esperaba a que me pusieran una peluca)**

Director: ajig i yeonghwa leul gidalineun geos-i anila hyeonsil idoeeo iss-eumeulo gesimul soliga modeun jag-eob-eseo seupein-eo hangug-eo junbiga seupein-eolo nolaeleul euleuleong geos **(pues sigue esperando esta película tiene que verse lo mas realista así que todos a sus puestos sonido pondrán la canción de growl en español no en coreano en español listos acción) **(la grabación comenzó y todos hicieron lo que les indicaron pusieron la canción que les indico el director)

_Por si no lo sabes, te lo advierto (escucha atentamente)__  
><em>_Estás en peligro en estos momentos (tan peligroso)__  
><em>_Deja de provocar__  
><em>_Ni siquiera sé lo que haré__  
><em>_Mi respiración se detiene__  
><em>_Tú estás caminando hacia mí__  
><em>_Estás sonriéndome__  
><em>_¿Eres atraída por mí también?___

_Mis ojos consiguen nublarse__  
><em>_Cuando miras penetrantemente hacia mí__  
><em>_El sonido de la respiración se acerca a mis oídos__  
><em>_Haces que me vuelva loco___

_Quiero esconderte en mis brazos para que nadie te pueda ver__  
><em>_(estoy tan grave)__  
><em>_Todos los ojos te quieren__  
><em>_Hace un viento áspero y turbulento dentro de mí___

_Una negra sombre despierta en mí__  
><em>_Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
><em>_Todo el mundo salga de tu lado__  
><em>_Porque me estoy poniendo más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_Los ojos se cortan__  
><em>_La tensión se siente como que podría cortar a alguien__  
><em>_(Si te abrazo en este momento)__  
><em>_A tu alrededor, bebé bebé___

_Quédate como estás__  
><em>_Como te ves en sólo mi__  
><em>_Yo nunca te dejaré ir__  
><em>_Sólo ve, nena___

_En este lugar brumoso (en este lugar brumoso)__  
><em>_Brilla con claridad (que brilla con claridad)__  
><em>_Los ojos te quieren__  
><em>_Suena una alarma de alerta dentro de mí___

_Una sombra negro despierta en mí__  
><em>_Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
><em>_Todo el mundo se salga de su lado__  
><em>_Porque me estoy poniendo un poco más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_E.X.O. sí___

_Otros lobos podrían verte__  
><em>_Porque eres tan perfecta__  
><em>_Suavemente te tengo en mis brazos__  
><em>_Por ti, obtendré violencia___

_Al final, el fuerte ganará a la bella__  
><em>_No hay sitio para ti así que vuelve__  
><em>_Tus posibilidades son cero, por lo que dejo de buscar__  
><em>_Si tienes tus ojos en ella, tienes que pasarme primero___

_Vamos a borrar todo uno por uno, excepto a nosotros__  
><em>_Así que sólo quedamos tú y yo aquí___

_Una negra sombra ha despertado en mí__  
><em>_Fuegos artificiales estallan en mis ojos que te ven__  
><em>_Todo el mundo fuera de tu lado__  
><em>_Porque me estoy poniendo más feroz___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado___

_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo__  
><em>_Estoy gruñendo gruñendo gruñendo___

_Soy gruñido gruñido gruñido__  
><em>_Si no te alejas, es posible que salgas lastimado_

Director: ttalkkugjil beob-won eun meolikalaggwa nunsseob-eul geulineun bonda **(corte hipo ve a que te pinten el pelo y las cejas)**

Hipo: ya escuche (se paro del suelo y fue a que le pintaran el pelo cuando terminaron de ponerle el tinte lo dejaron para que el tinte penetrara mas mientras esperaba alguien se le acerco)

Astrid: creí que odiabas pintarte el pelo pero por lo poco que vi de la filmación te doy un 8

Hipo: (esa voz le resulto muy familiar así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con su novia) Astrid que ases en corea como llegaste aquí es muy peligroso que estés aquí si no conoces nada

Astrid: a mi también me alegra verte

Hipo: perdón es que me sorprende verte aquí como savias que estaba aquí

Astrid: te resumiré todo vinimos Finn, Camicazi, Haru, Dagur y yo nos perdimos Ricky nos encontró y nos trajo aquí vimos como grabaron la escena aun que sigo sin entender nada de este lugar

Hipo: jajajaja si es un poco complicado y difícil de entender que les parece si los llevo a conocer todo Seúl cuando termine de grabar esta escena una vez que la termine no me van a necesitar asta mañana te parece

Astrid: claro

Hipo: (fue a lavarse la cabeza para quitarse el tinte se seco el pelo y fue a firmar desde donde les dijo el director cuando terminaron hipo se fue a cambiar de ropa para poder cumplir lo que le dijo a su novia)

_**con esto termino el capitulo de hoy la canción que puse primero en la que puse supuestamente en la grabación de la película otra cosa esto que saque de la película no me pertenece verán estaba aburrido y me puse a ver videos pero uno me llamo la atención y me gusto les dejo el nombre del video por si quieren verlo se llama exo drama episodio 2 yo lo vi en la versión coreana por ahora creo yo eso es todo gracias por sus comentarios **_


	14. Capitulo 14: un recorrido por Seúl parte

_**Capitulo 14: un recorrido por Seúl parte uno**_

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

_**Astrid: creí que odiabas pintarte el pelo pero por lo poco que vi de la filmación te doy un 8**_

_**Hipo: (esa voz le resulto muy familiar así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con su novia) Astrid que ases en corea como llegaste aquí es muy peligroso que estés aquí si no conoces nada**_

_**Astrid: a mi también me alegra verte**_

_**Hipo: perdón es que me sorprende verte aquí como savias que estaba aquí**_

_**Astrid: te resumiré todo vinimos Finn, Camicazi, Haru, Dagur y yo nos perdimos Ricky nos encontró y nos trajo aquí vimos como grabaron la escena aun que sigo sin entender nada de este lugar**_

_**Hipo: jajajaja si es un poco complicado y difícil de entender que les parece si los llevo a conocer todo Seúl cuando termine de grabar esta escena una vez que la termine no me van a necesitar asta mañana te parece**_

_**Astrid: claro**_

_**Hipo: (fue a lavarse la cabeza para quitarse el tinte se seco el pelo y fue a firmar desde donde les dijo el director cuando terminaron hipo se fue a cambiar de ropa para poder cumplir lo que le dijo a su novia)**_

**Mientras tanto con Astrid y los demás**

Astrid: cuanto tardara

Finn: demasiado recuerda que le pusieron maquillaje de seguro tardara mas que una mujer

Camicazi: quitarse el maquillaje es lo mas fácil además hipo tiene muchas cosas que hacer

Dagur: solo espero que llegue antes de que comience a perder la paciencia

Haru: (se acerco a Dagur lo suficiente como para poder recargarse en su hombro) y eso cuando vendría siendo dijo para estar preparado no

Dagur: (lo alego de el y lo tomo de la camisa alzándolo) pronto si no te callas abadejo ahora sal de mi vista entiendes

Haru: si entiendo podrías bajarme para irme de tu vista (Dagur lo soltó dejándolo caer de senton)

Camicazi: (al ver como Dagur maltrato a su novio se le acerco para golpearlo) CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL (le soltó una cachetada eso hiso que Dagur se enfureciera)

Dagur: como te atreves (levanto su mano para pegarle pero fue detenido volteo para ver quien lo detuvo para su sorpresa fue hipo quien impidió golpearla)

Hipo: a una dama gamas se le levanta la mano (lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro lo cual hiso que se callera al suelo) vuelve a intentar pegarle a cualquiera de ellos y te ira peor

Dagur: eso lo quiero ver (se paro y se acerco a hipo pero de repente alguien lo derivo lo tomaron de las manos y le colocaron unas esposas) que suéltenme saben quien soy yo soy el rey de parís ahora les ordeno que me suelten

Hipo: puede que seas el rey pero esto es corea y aquí es un crimen intentar golpear a una mujer y esto causar un alboroto en Francia saber que su rey fue arrestado por querer golpear a una mujer

Dagur: me las pagaras horrendo eso te lo aseguro (los policías se lo llevaron)

Hipo: (se acerco a Camicazi) te lastimo

Camicazi: no por suerte llegaste a tiempo

Astrid: hiccup no dijiste que te ibas a cambiar

Hipo: así era pero Zeus llego y me digo que Dagur estaba molestándolos así que tuve que volverme a poner la playera y Salí corriendo para acá rezando que Dagur no les haiga echo daño a ustedes chicas

Haru: y nosotros que

Hipo: ustedes todavía pueden defenderse pero Dagur no mide su fuerza temía que las lastimara chicas

Camicazi: espera déjame ver si entendí te estabas cambiando cuando te dijeron que estábamos en problemas

Hipo: algo así pero si me disculpan ahora si me tengo que cambiar de ropa (se fue a su camarote a cambiarse de ropa se puso un pantalón negro rasgado unas botas blancas con picos en la parte delantera y trasera se metió el pantalón en las botas una camisa blanca con un estampado de un fénix un chaleco negro con un estampado de unas alas de ángel unos guantes rosa con picos una cadena de cruz sus aretes tres en el izquierdo y en el derecho pero el tiempo que estuvo en Berk se le serraron pero cuando regreso a corea se volvió a hacer las perforaciones solo que esta vez se añado una perforación mas para que fueran tres y tres se hiso sus trencitas como Astrid se las asía cuando allá lo cuidaba en el hospital se le quedo la maña de siempre traer trencitas cuando termino de vestirse se fue con sus amigos, primo y novia) listo nos vamos

Camicazi: (sele quedo viendo un rato antes de hablar) wow ahora te gusta vestir de picos

Hipo: porque tiene algo de malo

Camicazi: no solo que así pareces un chico malo

Astrid: (se le acerco para quedar frente a frente y lo observo detalladamente eso hiso que el se pusiera nervioso)

Hipo: eh astry no es que me moleste que estés cerca de mí pero cuando me miras así me pones nervioso y admito que hasta me das miedo

Astrid: (no le presto atención y siguió viéndolo asta que noto algo que no le agradaba y lo golpeo en el brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas)

Hipo: AUCH demonios porque me pegas si me dolió no porque haga ejercicio quiere decir que no me duelan los golpes (con su otro brazo se sobo)

Astrid: tu bien sabes porque te pegue

Finn: (con tan solo ver la cara de su hermana supo que estaba molesta y mucho así que retrocedió junto con Camicazi y Haru)

Hipo: no crees que si supiera porque me pegaste no te preguntaría

Astrid: bien sabes que no me gusta que traigas eras cosas en tu oreja y en sima de eso te ases otra

Hipo: ha los eretes perdón

Astrid: (le extendió su mano para que le diera los aretes)

Hipo: (no entendió por que le extendió la mano así que se quedo quieto)

Astrid: y bien que esperas

Hipo: que

Haru: es bueno saber que corea aun no le a quitado lo ingenuo

Finn: ni su inocencia

Camicazi: que no es lo mismo

Astrid: me los vas a dar o te los quito

Hipo: de que hablas que me quieres quitar

Astrid: (se acerco mas a el lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo asía ella con su otra mano libre trato de quitarle los aretes)

Hipo: (al darse cuenta de que quería los aretes el se resistió y se libero de su agarre luego la tomo las manos impidiéndole menearlas) espera por mas que quiera darte los aretes no puedo

Astrid: porque no y suéltame

Hipo: bueno en primer lugar no tiene mucho que me perforaron las orejas por lo que si me los quito se volverán a serrar y tendré que volver a perforármelas en segundo lugar cuando residen empezamos a firmar la película traía aretes por lo que se vera raro en la siguiente escena que ya no los traiga y ´por ultimo en tercer lugar te soltare si no me pegas

Astrid: bien pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez solo por tu trabajo

Haru: que trabajo solo míralo hace lo que quiere

Hipo: claro que no también tengo cosas que hacer mientras los demás firman la película como aprenderme las nuevas canciones

Finn: si tu lo dices

Hipo: como sea nos vamos todavía tengo que mostrarles Seúl nuestra primera parada será el parque del rio hangang

Haru: no en tendí parque del rio lanllan

Hipo: hangang

Finn: y donde queda

Hipo: El Parque del Río Hangang de Jamsil se sitúa en la zona sureña de Gangbyeon, entre el Puente Jamsilcheolgyo y Yeongdongdaegyo. En su alrededor se encuentran el Complejo Deportivo de Jamsil, Lotte World y el Parque Olímpico. Tiene un jardín excelente de flores salvajes y plantas exóticas. También hay una ruta exclusiva de peces llamada " Eodo"

Camicazi: y que hay en ese parque

Hipo: * Cancha de fútbol, pista para patinaje en línea, Plaza de la Juventud, cancha de gate ball, etc.

* 3 piscinas abiertas

* Barco de recreo

* Deportes acuáticos: Sea&Hangang Land lancha motora, Secret Garden yates

* Alquiler de bicicleta Enfrente del ancladero de los barcos de recreo, de marzo a noviembre

* Instalaciones internas  
>4 tiendas de conveniencia, restaurante italiano Secret Garden,vestuario, duchas, patio, fuentes de agua,etc.<p>

Haru: se nota que los parque aquí son muy llamativos pero que vamos a hacer a allá

Hipo: bueno los llevare a nadar, a la pista de patinaje y a la lancha de motora

Finn: todo eso

Hipo: si vamos apresúrense porque en la noche los llevare al mejor lugar de todos

Camicazi: si pero que asemos con nuestro equipaje

Hipo: descuida déjamelo a mi (miro a su alrededor y vio a la persona que estaba buscando se dirigió a donde el estaba) Ricky necesito un favor podías pedirle a uno de tus hombres que alquile dos habitaciones en el hotel en el que estamos y que lleve el equipaje de ellos

Ricky: claro no te preocupes mañana tienes el día libre no te preocupes si no los llevas a todos los lugares que quieres que conozcan

Hipo: gracias te debo una

Ricky: no me debes nadas anda ve y diviértete ha otra cosa no te preocupes si llamas mucho la atención a por cierto se me olvidaba ten las llaves de la camioneta blanca (le guiño el ojo)

Hipo: (se sonrojo) si gracias em adiós (volvió con sus amigos y novia) bien vámonos nos iremos en la camioneta blanca

Finn: que no suelen usar camionetas negras

Hipo: si pero los muchachos se llevaran la camioneta negra no se preocupen yo no manejare

Haru: entonces quien manejara

Hipo: uno de los hombres de Ricky ahora vamos (los chicos caminaron en dirección al vehículo cuando llegaron se subieron Hipo y Astrid se fueron en la parte trasera Finn en el asiento del copiloto Haru y Camicazi en medio)

Finn: este lugar es increíble

Camicazi: si ya quiero que lleguemos al parque que hipo nos menciono

Astrid: (se acerco a hipo para ver que leía pero no le entendía así que decidió preguntarle) que lees hiccup

Hipo: la nueva canción que nos tenemos que aprender

Astrid: así y de que trata (se sentó en el regazo de hipo y lo beso)

Hipo: trata de una chica que suelo decirle bebe (dejo a un lado sus hojas y la abrazo después la volvió a besarla)

Pasaron las horas cuando llegaron hipo las llevo a una tienda para comprarles un traje de baño se fueron a nadar un rato después fueron a las lanchas motoras se la pasaron un largo rato allí cuando terminaron se fueron a cambiar después se fueron a la pista de patinaje en línea hipo le enseño a patinar a Astrid lo cual hiso que llamara la atención pero a el no le importo pero una reportera se le acerco

Reportera: annyeonghaseyo ttalkkugjil dangsin-i jeoege gandanhan inteobyuleul hal su issdolog **(hola hipo me permitirías hacerte una breve entrevista)**

Hipo: mullon gwichanhgehaji anhseubnida **(por supuesto no me molesta)**

Reportera: i salamdeul eun nugu-inga **(quienes son estas personas)**

Hipo: joh-eun sonyeon ui meoli bulg-eun mahogani geuui yeoja chingu Camicazi Quivera lamoseu geumbal sonyeon pin Hofferson cheombu peulinseu halu maleutineseu myeongtae geumbal sonyeo ga pin ui yeodongsaeng-i nae yeoja chingu aseuteulideu Hofferson ilagogeumbal sonyeo nae sachon **(****bueno el chico de cabello color**** Caoba rojizo es mi primo el príncipe Haru Martínez Abadejo la chica rubia que esta con el es su novia Camicazi Quivera Ramos el chico rubio es Finn Hofferson la otra chica rubia es la hermana de Finn se llama Astrid Hofferson mi novia****)**

Reportera: dangsin-ui yeoja chingu uliga jeon-e boji moshan geu neun geuui jeongi eseo eongeub han jeog-i issgi ttaemun-e **(tu novia porque antes no la habíamos visto y porque nunca la menciono en su biografía)**

Hipo: joh-eun il geunyeoneun leondeon e salgoissneun nae baio e eongeub , geunyeoga man-yag nae yeoja do hangsang nae yeoseong ui du sajin eul gajigo ilbuleul sseossda **(bueno es que ella vive en London y si la e mencionado en mi biografía ella es my lady incluso en una parte escribí que siempre cargo dos fotos de my lady)**

Reportera: nan-i yeoja ga jasin-ui yeoja ga doel geos-ilago sangsangdo moshal** (nunca me imagine que esa chica seria su lady)**

Hipo: naneun geunyeo ga hal su-issneun maeu un-i joh-eun salam-iya **(soy un hombre muy afortunado de tenerla)**

Reportera: naneun geudeul-i hangug-eoleul gusahaji moshaneun geos gat-ayo **(supongo que ellos no hablan coreano)**

Hipo: dangsin-i sillyega andoendamyeon yeong-eowa seupein-eoleul malhal ppunman anila naneun seoul ege jagbyeol eul boyeojuneun yujihaeya **(no solo hablan ingles y español si me disculpan tengo que seguir mostrándoles corea Seúl adiós) **

Reportera: gyeong-u gamsa **(si gracias) **

Astrid: quienes eran

Hipo: una reportera

Finn: que quería y porque dijiste el nombre de Camicazi y que otra cosa entendieron

Haru: Hofferson

Hipo: quería una breve entrevista se la di me pregunto quienes eran y le conteste les di sus nombres

Camicazi: y porque en tendí mi nombre

Hipo: es porque tu nombre no se puede pronunciar en coreano al igual que Hofferson

Astrid: y como se dice mi nombre y el de fin el coreano

Hipo: el de Finn es pin Hofferson y el tu yo Astrid es aseuteulideu Hofferson

Camicazi: ahora adonde vamos

Hipo: bueno que les parece si vamos a comer primero en el restaurante the park view y luego vamos aEl Mercado Dongdaemun, el centro de la moda y luego Mt. Namsan, la cumbre de la vista nocturna de Seúl después iremos al puente banpo

Finn: que tiene de especial ese puente

Hipo: bueno El puente Banpo es una obra arquitectónica situada en el centro de Seoul, Corea del Sur. Conectando los distritos Seocho y Yongsan. Este puente tiene dos niveles, que cuando el nivel de agua del río sube, se cierra y queda fuera de uso. El nivel bajo es usado para el paso de peatones y bicicletas, además que facilita el acceso al parque Banpo Hangang. En total casi suman 10 mil boquillas a ambos lados del puente, desde donde se expulsan 190 toneladas de agua cada minuto. Este puente contiene 380 mangueras en ambos lados que dirigen y marcan el paso del agua. La vista del puente es totalmente diferente en el día y en la noche. Durante el día muestra cientos de diferentes figuras formadas por el agua. En la noche el escenario es totalmente diferente, el agua que sale del puente se transforma en un arco iris en el aire, decorando la noche. El puente Banpo también conocido como "fuente arco iris" fue registrado en los record Guinness como el puente con fuente más largo del mundo.

Astrid: y que asemos aquí aun nos falta mucho por recorrer

Finn: esa es la acritud

Hipo: ok

Haru: espero que el restaurante sea bueno sino estaría gastando en vano

Camicazi: cállate hipo es el que va a pagar todo

Hipo: relájate cami no me molesta para nada bueno vámonos (se fueron el auto)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: conociendo Seúl parte dos**_

Hipo: por enésima vez Haru ya te dije que el kimchi es un plato típico aquí se usa como acompañante de todo, como el arroz y su sabor es salado y picante, básicamente son verduras con especias

Haru: ok ya no te enojes solo preguntaba

Finn: se nota que aquí comen mucho la carne

Hipo: si porque tiene algo de malo

Astrid: un poco Finn no come mucha carne

Hipo: haberlo dicho antes

Finn: descuida solo comeré un plato de no se sopa

Hipo: descuida que te parecería comer verduras al vapor, algas, arroz, sopa de almejas, salmón, sopa de tofu y kimchi

Finn: perfecto entonces comeré verduras al vapor y sopa de tofu

Hipo: jajajajaja

Finn: de que te ríes dije algo malo

Hipo: (al escuchar su comentario hipo intento aguantarse la risa) perdón no era mi intención ja lo siento es que jajaja bueno ya me callo

Camicazi: dinos que tiene de gracioso lo que dijo Finn

Hipo: perdón se me olvido que es la primera vez que viajan a un país como este veras toda la comida que te dije te la traen aquí no puedes pedir solo un platillo veras en total todo lo que te dije son como unos 11 platos los que te traerán

Finn: todo eso como es que pueden comer tanto

Hipo: sorprendente no al principio yo no podía pero como fue pasando el tiempo me acostumbre a comer tanto

Haru: y no engordas

Hipo: es porque hago ejercicio deberías intentarlo den gracias de que no estamos en Japón

Astrid: porque lo dices

Hipo: digamos que en Japón es un delito ser gordo

Camicazi: bueno y que me recomiendas comer hipo yo si como carne también que sea algo que nunca allá probado

Hipo: ordeno yo y comen de todo lo que pida menos Finn ya que no comes mucha carne pediré lo tuyo aparte

Astrid: me parece una buena idea

Hipo: weiteo **(mesero)**

Mesera: naneun dangsin-ui jumun-eul hal su sugbag nameoji chamseog **(yo lo atenderé por el resto de su estancia puedo tomar su orden)**

Hipo: deogbun-echaesig-eul hamyeon jumun gwa 5 dae lamyeon yoli 2** (si gracias será una orden vegetariana y sus mejores 5 platillos y 2 ramen)**

Mesera: geugeos-eun sunsiggan-e natanabnida ihae** (entendido se los traeré en un instante)**

Hipo: gamsa** (gracias)**

Mesera: mian naega dangsin-eul bulkwae hajiman dangsin-eun na-ege sain euljuneun gyeong-u** (disculpa si te ofendo pero me darías tú a autógrafo)**

Hipo: dangsin-i nae choegoui sain euljugo dangsin-i jeo wa hamkke sajin eul saeng-gaghamyeon jeoleul bulkwaehage haji musi** (descuida no me ofende que te parece si mejor te doy mi autógrafo y te tomas una foto con migo)**

Mesera: gamsa hajiman jeongmal cheos hyugaleul meog-eoyahanda** (en verdad gracias pero primero debería dejarlo comer)**

Hipo: dangsin-ui hyusig eun eotteon sigan** (a que horas es tu descanso)**

Mesera: han sigan hu ** (en una hora)**

Hipo: da-eum sigan e ssain eul jegong hal geos-ibnida geuligo dangsin-i nawa hamkke sajin-eul jjig gessseubnida** (entonces en una hora te daré un autógrafo y dejare que te tomes una foto con migo)**

Mesera: deogbun-e naneun dangsin-ui sigsawa hamkke dasi sunsiggan-e iss-eulgeoya **(gracias en un momento vuelvo con su comida) **(la mesera se fue a dejar la orden y a decirles al resto de las meseras y amigas a quien atendió)

Hipo: myeon **(si)**

Finn: mucha charla para pedir la comida

Hipo: mejor acostúmbrate adonde quiera que valla siempre tiene que ver alguien que me reconozca no importa lo que haga

Camicazi: pobre de Astrid

Haru: porque ella hipo es quien es acosado

Camicazi: también por hipo pero cuantas chicas no lo acosan o intentan besarlo a la de afueras

Finn: estas bien hermana

Astrid: lo estaba asta que cami dijo eso

Camicazi: lo siento

Hipo: relájate astry no tienes que ser celosa además eso solo les pasa a los cantantes de otros países aquí no pueden hacer eso las BABY no son así o amenos no nos a tocado ninguna así de loca como para querer morir

Haru: porque aquí las matan si asen eso

Hipo: no lo digo por astry es tan celosa que podría matar a alguien AUCH (fue golpeado por una Astrid enojada) no te enojes solo bromeaba

Astrid: de mal gusto y que es eso de BABY

Hipo: perdón solo quería acerté reír y creo que metí la pata

Haru: en grande

Astrid: y bien espero una respuesta

Mesera: (llego con la comida salvándolo de una larga y incomoda conversación)

Hipo: manh-i deu

Camicazi: que

Hipo: perdón seme olvida de que no estoy con los chicos manh-i deu significa buen provecho

Finn: que complicado

Hipo: Finn esos 11 platos que están enfrente de ti son tu comida no te confundas con los demás

Finn: ok solo tengo un pequeño problema

Astrid: cual acaso no es lo suficiente mente bueno para ti

Finn: muy graciosa el problema es que no se como comer

Haru: fácil tomas el tenedor y comienzas a comer

Finn: o claro me das el tenedor

Haru: si claro (miro en toda la mesa y solo vio unos palillos)

Finn: y bien me vas a dar el tenedor si o no

Haru: creo que se les olvidaron los tenedores

Hipo: no aquí se come con palillos y cucharas

Camicazi: pero ellos no saben como comer con ellos

Hipo: yo les enseño claro si quieren

Camicazi: con migo no hay mucho problema he comido sushi con los palillos yo les enseño a los chicos y tu enséñale a Astrid

Hipo: de acuerdo pero aquí los palillos no son de madera son de metal ósea de acero inoxidable

Astrid: hiccup que es esto

Hipo: eso es Samgyeopsal es muy rico ten prueba (agarro los palillos y se acerco al platillo tomo un trozo de carne y se la acerco a Astrid) abre la boca

Astrid: puedo comer sola no necesito que me des de comer tu

Hipo: vamos abre la boca ya se que puedes comer sola pero no puedes comer con palillos

Astrid: puedo aprender

Hipo: yo te enseño si abres la boca para que te de, de comer

Astrid: bien (abrió la boca y pudo ver como hipo sonreía en señal de victoria hipo le metió un trozo de carne en la boca) mmm esta rico

Hipo: verdad

Camicazi: y que es esto hipo

Hipo: eso es japchae son fideos de boniato acompañada de verduras, espinacas y un poco de carne en tiras y eso de allí es kimchi jigae es una sopa hecha a base de kimchi ya mas fermentado y de sabor picante esto que tiene delante Haru es Galbitang es una sopa hecha con costillas de ternera. Suele tener fideos de boniato, huevo, cebollino, setas, etc. Un plato consistente y de sabor muy rico Bibimbap literalmente significa arroz mezclado o comida mezclada consiste en un cuenco de arroz con vegetales y carne encima al momento de comerlo se deben revolver los ingredientes y agregarles aceite de sésamo y gochujang pasta de pimiento picante rojo quieren algo de beber

Haru: yo quiero una cerveza

Hipo: ustedes también van a beber cerveza

Finn: yo si

Camicazi: yo también

Astrid: yo igual

Hipo: bueno serán 4 bebidas alcohólicas entonces

Astrid: y tu que no vas a tomar algo

Hipo: si pero tengo prohibido beber alcohol cerveza o tequila que viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo

Haru: que tu papa no te deja beber

Hipo: no es eso es que aquí todos los cantantes y actores no pueden beber bebidas alcohólicas si lo ases te despiden y no recuerdo lo demás

Finn: entonces que beberás

Hipo: yo te frio a base de cebada tostada

Haru: suena asqueroso

Hipo: pero rico yo también pensaba lo mismo

Astrid: (trataba de comer pero le costaba trabajo cada vez que tomaba un trozo de carne se le caía) que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: haber te ayudo (sele acerco y la ayudo a tomar los palillos correctamente) se toman así para que no te cueste trabajo comer

Camicazi: aun no nos responder

Hipo: verán se que piensan que a mi no me cuesta trabajo acoplarme a un lugar que ya conozco

Haru: ha que te refieres de seguro cuando llegaste aquí todo fue pan comido sabes todo sobre este lugar

Hipo: eso es lo que tú crees weiteuliseu **(mesera)**

Mesera: man-yag geu sete jegong **(si que sete ofrece)**

Hipo: 4 sake dangsin-eun chagaun bokk-eun boli leul giban-eulo** (4 sakes y un te frio a base de cebada tostada)**

Mesera: naneun daleun mueongaleul gajigosungan-e ihae **(entendido en un momento se lo traigo alguna otra cosa)**

Hipo: joh-eun geudeul-eun naega deo na-eundijeoteu mul-eo jul saeng-gag i modeun eumsig-eul uisim hajiman, sigansunseo Kkultarae , Hobbang , 2 simjang beulauni beulauni e delyeo su wa naneun bam eul meog-eumyeon **(bueno si dudo que ellos se coman toda esta comida yo creo que será mejor que pida el postre pero podrías traérmelo en una hora una orden de** **Kkultarae, Hobbang, corazón de brownies y 2 bizcochos de chocolate y castañas****)**

Mesera: han sigan ui gyeong-gi **(de acuerdo en una hora) **(termino de anotar la orden y se fue)

Hipo: entonces cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse

Haru: solo 3 días

Hipo: que poco tiempo pero tienen cosas que hacer y la escuela (de repente una chica llego corriendo se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla)

¿?: nae adeul **(mi chico)**

Hipo: naneun soyu hago geunyeoga jiltuhaneun gimhaneul ui unmyeong i gat-eun leseutolang-eseo ibnida ttaemun-e dangsin-eul jug-il su-issneun **(ya tengo dueña la cual podría matarte ya que ella es muy celosa**** Ha Neul**** es raro que estés en un restaurante como este)**

Ha Neul: jiltu hago nugu **(así de celosa es y quien es)**

Hipo: i nal nalgae hajiman deo na-eun mal-eul naeil bam eun hwagsilhi honja on hageona **(la que esta alado de mi pero será mejor que hablemos mañana en la noche por cierto viniste sola o) **(no pudo terminar de hablar por que otra chica llego y le dio un beso pero el se volteo y se lo dio en la boca asiendo estallar de celos a Astrid)

Astrid: voy al baño cami me acompañas

Camicazi: claro (se paro de su asiento y se fue con Astrid al baño)

Finn: tu mal

Hipo: no es mi culpa fue un accidente además solo son amigas actoras

Haru: si claro y también son mis amigas actoras (lo dijo sarcásticamente)

Ha Neul: naneun geugeos-eul haegyeolhaneun geos-ibnida dangsin-i munje e dulyeowo saeng-gag hajiman, naega bon geosgwa hangug-eoleul malhageona haji anh-assda **(creo que teme ti en problemas me gustaría arreglarlo pero por lo que vi no hablan coreano o si)**

Hipo: bulhaenghagedo geunyeoneun musi jiltu neun du ju e jichulhaji anhseubnida hajiman geudeul-eun ojig bol geos-eul algoissneun geunyeoneun yeojeonhi hwaga uisim 3 il dong-an bangmunhaessda **(lamentablemente no descuida ella es así de celosa se le pasara en una o dos semanas pero ellos solo vinieron de visita por 3 días dudo que ella siga molesta sabiendo que no la volveré a ver)**

Ha Neul: naega haegyeol , uliui gyeolham-i anin **(no es nuestra culpa yo lo arreglo) **(se dirigió al baño de chicas al llegar vio a Astrid controlando sus celos)

**Mientras en el baño de chicas **

Astrid: genial de todas las personas que pudieron entrar por esa puerta tenia que entrar ella

Camicazi: relájate Astrid talbes es una forma de saludar en corea

Ha Neul: apology hiccups told me not speak Korean and I do not speak very good English **(disculpa hipo me dijo que no hablan coreano y yo no se hablar muy bien el ingles)**

Astrid: neglected but because we say this **(descuida pero porque nos dices esto)**

Ha Neul: because I come to clarify the evil misunderstand **(porque vengo a aclarar el el mal malen)**

Camicazi: misunderstood **(mal entendido)**

Ha Neul: if that's misunderstood Kiss is a game when we act **(si eso el mal entendido del beso es un juego de cuando actuamos)**

Astrid: neglect I have no problem with that **(descuida no tengo ningún problema con eso)**

Ha Neul: not bother with hiccups **(no molesta con hipo)**

Astrid: que

Camicazi: creo que quiso decir que si no estas molesta con hipo

Astrid: no, I'm not upset with hiccup **(no, no estoy molesta con hiccup)**

Ha Neul: not jealous hiccup with hiccup **(hiccup tampoco celosa con hiccup)**

Astrid: I do not **(creo que no)**

Camicazi: Good if you'll excuse us we have to go back to eating** (bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que regresar a comer)**

**Mientras tanto con los chicos**

Finn: y bien espero una respuesta no quiero que mi Hermana sufra por un mujeriego como tu

Hipo: veras cuando yo estaba asiendo una comedia ella era la actora principal junto con un chico durante el firme había unas escenas donde se asía eso ahora que terminamos de firmar ella sigue asiéndolo no solo con migo sino también con los otros actores principales y uno que otro secundario

Haru: y tu que actor eras

Hipo: secundario

Finn: de que trato la comedia

Hipo: bueno trata al principio ella y yo somos novios y un día le pedí matrimonio pero ella jamás me contesto al día siguiente llaman de mi trabajo y me dicen que me tengo que ir a otro país ella se queda en corea conoce a otro chico cuyo sueño es convertirse en el mejor jugador de joki sobre hielo pero su madre lo dejo y no regresa asta después casi por terminar la comedia ellos juegan un juego de ser novios asta que yo regresara después de un largo tiempo yo regrese ellos se enamoraron y les fue muy difícil terminar el juego yo me entero de todo lo que hicieron yo me moleste con ella, ella al final acepta casarse con migo unos días antes de la boda ella suspende todo por quedarse con ella al final de esta comedia ellos se casan y yo sigo con mi vida normal asta donde sale yo no me vuelvo a enamorar

Haru: eso explica todo

Finn: (vio que las chicas salir del baño y se dirigían a la masa y Astrid aun parresia molesta por eso) prepárense porque el ragnarok esta apunto de desatarse

Hipo: (de repente sonó su teléfono) moshi-moshi

Haru: el ragnarok se acerca

Hipo: (de repente se paro rápido) regreso en un segundo (salió del restaurante)

Camicazi: (se sentó en su lugar igual que Astrid) que pasa porque hipo salió muy rápido

Finn: no lo se pero se veía muy serio

**Afuera del restaurante**

Hipo: que pasa porque me ases salir del restaurante Ricky

Ricky: porque mañana en la noche tienen un concierto y que vi las noticias hipo

Hipo: estoy en problemas

Ricky: no estoy feliz de que al fin hayas dejado entrar a esos chicos a tu mundo

Hipo: lo malo es que todo lo que ven en este lugar es malo

Ricky: porque lo dicen

Hipo: creen que soy un mujeriego

Ricky: no es tu culpa además aquí es natural que un cantante como tu se lleve bien con la mayoría de los cantantes solo dales tiempo no puede ser tan malo

Hipo: Astrid esta celosa que estoy muy seguro que quiere matarme y si no lo hace me va estar regañando dúrate todo el día de hoy y mañana el lado positivo es que no se van a quedar por mucho solo los estaré viendo hoy y mañana

Ricky: se nota que no los quieres aquí

Hipo: noes eso es solo que bueno si no los quiero aquí

Ricky: porque

Hipo: en primer lugar no saben nada de corea en segunda no puedo acercarme a una chica sin que ellos me miren con enojo y en tercer lugar ya estoy arto de que estén aquí

Ricky: porque

Hipo: creí que seria fácil tenerlos aquí pero es difícil tengo una vida aquí que a ellos no les gusta y al no gustarles comienzan a sacar ideas tontas

Ricky: buen punto te dejó tienes que regresar a comer adiós a por cierto esa chica llamada Misaki se regreso a su país tienes suerte de que aun no te cases con ella pero presiento que regresara para pedir tu mano jajajajajajaja

Hipo: muy gracioso el hombre es quien pide la mano a la mujer y siéndote sincero le doy una semana para que venga y quiera que me case con ella que voy hacer no le he dicho nada a Astrid y cuando se entere me va a dejar para siempre

Ricky: tu dijiste que tu matrimonio arreglado se cancela si te casas con tu verdadero amor

Hipo: si cual es el punto

Ricky: y si te casas con Astrid

Hipo: bromeas cierto

Ricky: que tiene de malo

Hipo: nunca la veo no puedo pedirle matrimonio si ella vive en Londres y yo aquí además crees que ella me acepte

Ricky: ambos se quieren yo diría que si te aceptaría

Hipo: supongamos que si me acepte me tendría que ir me de corea abandonar todo para quedarme con ella y yo quiero seguir siendo todo lo que soy hoy

Ricky: cierto entonces pasemos al plan B el cual es que te cases con una actriz o con cualquiera de las chicas de Frozen sin que Astrid sepa que la engañas de mentira ósea actuado

Hipo: se enterara para que oficial mente el matrimonio se cancele tienen que estar presentes los reyes de parís y London

Ricky: pero si les pides ayuda a los reyes de London que no le digan a nadie sobre tu esposa que tu se los quieres decir personal mente tal ves te ayuden y tu primo no lo sabría porque el es un príncipe no un rey después de tu boda sin nada de sexo sigues asiendo lo mismo que haces pasaras un o dos años y después se divorcian y ya fácil

Hipo: podría funcionar

Ricky: descuida hoy le diré a lo chicos sobre el plan ok te dejo romeo a por cierto ten (le entrego una cámara y se fue e hipo entro al restaurante pero antes de llegar a la mesa la mesera llego y se tomo la foto con el y le firmo un autógrafo después el se dirigió a su mesa)

Haru: jajajajaja

Hipo: (se sentó) que les causa mucha risa (siguió comiendo sus fideos)

Haru: la cara que pondrá Misaki cuando se entere que su esposo esta en la cárcel

Hipo: eh si ya me la imagino jejejeje

Finn: porque tan nervioso

Hipo: yo nervioso no

Camicazi: como digas porque te fuiste

Hipo: em (recordó que Ricky le dio una cámara) fui por una cámara (saco la cámara de su pantalón) vez

Finn: y porque te fuiste por una cámara

Hipo: para tomar fotos de sus pequeñas vacaciones y que se las lleven

Astrid: por que nos mientes recuerda que eres un pésimo mentiroso

Hipo: ok ya mañana no voy a estar con ustedes porque tengo un concierto

Camicazi: oh entonces creo que vamos a estar enserados

Hipo: bueno podría convencer a Ricky para que los deje ir al concierto

Pasaron las hora asta que salieron del restaurante se dirigieron a el mercado bongdaemun durante el recorrido Astrid evito a hipo no le hablaba y trataba de mirarlo lo menos posible hipo les tomaba fotos y les compro casi todo lo que querían cuando comenzó a anochecer hipo los llevo al Mt. Namsan se divirtieron con la vista menos uno hipo que comenzó a ser agobiado por sus BABYS y el gustoso las complacía dejaba que lo tocara incluso que le dieran besos en la mejilla causando en Astrid un enorme enojo cuando hipo creyó que era el momento de que fueran a ver el puente bampo se dirigieron al auto y partieron asía el puente bampo al llegar hipo los dirigió al mejor lugar para que pudieran ver el espectáculo de luces

Camicazi: es hermoso no puedo creer que vivas en un lugar así

Hipo: si me encanta estar aquí porque siempre hay algo que te sorprende diario

Finn: ya me lo imagino el tiempo que e estado aquí me ha sorprendido

Hipo: bueno pues pónganse para que les tome una foto

Haru: que tu no vas a salir en la foto

Hipo: nop

Camicazi: nos has estado tomando fotos a nosotros y tu no te as tomado fotos

Hipo: y para que quieren fotos mi has

Haru: para venderlas (Camicazi le dio un codazo)

Camicazi: para recordarte

Hipo: pero si me pueden oír cuando les llame por teléfono pueden verme en la televisión

Finn: pero no es lo mismo

Hipo: ok quieres la cámara

Camicazi: si dámela

Hipo: te la daré en tres días cuando ustedes estén apunto de irse

Camicazi: eso no es justo dámela ahora

Hipo: que no ya te dije cuando se las daré no quiero que me tomen fotos

Finn: eres modelo como no vas a querer

Hipo: tu mismo lo as dicho soy modelo y que asen los modelo

Haru: modelan

Hipo: exacto y ahora soy un sibil que odia tomarse fotos

Camicazi: pues entonces no nos vamos a dejar que nos tomes más fotos y menos en este lugar

Hipo: bien ya no les tomare fotos porque ya lo hice (les enseño las fotos que tomo a escondidas)

Finn: pero como diablos lo hiciste

Astrid: mientras hablaban con el se las tomo

Haru: que observadora y porque no nos dijiste

Astrid: es de mala educación interrumpir una plática

Hipo: bueno ya se esta siendo tarde y yo tengo que volver a casa

Finn: tienes una casa

Hipo: si los llevare a su hotel después de eso iré a mi casa (se dirigieron al auto al llegar al hotel hipo pregunto por las habitaciones de sus amigos y una novia muy enojada) listo Astrid y Camicazi esta es su cuarto y Finn y Haru su habitación es la de enfrente yo me tengo que ir aquí están sus llaves y sus maletas están allí adentro adiós (se fue sin despedirse bien de Astrid ya que ella seguía molesta y el no quería jugarle al vivo al llegar a la casa dejo la cámara)


	16. Chapter 16 perdón

**Disculpas**

**Para empezar escribo esto para aclararles que este capitulo que se ha subido el día de ayer no fue del todo escrito por mi ocurre que tuve un inconveniente ayer estaba escribiendo el capitulo pero me llamaron por teléfono que tenia que ir a recoger a mi mama al hospital de pikachu porque se fue ha hacer un chequeo medico y de mi casa a allá se asen com horas y eran como las 10:30pm cuando yo me Salí pero tuve que ir por mi auto porque lo mande a lavar el chiste es que deje mi laptop encendida y mi primo continuo escribiendo el capitulo y cuando termino lo subió como deje mi cuenta abierta porque estaba checando algo y aprovecho la oportunidad yo llegue a mi casa a las 5:48am me bañe y me puse mi uniforme y me Salí para la escuela pero hace ratito que llegue me dijo y yo lo único que hice fue leer lo que escribió cuando termine me di cuenta que ya lo avían leído y no podía retirarlo leí el comentario de ****phoenix-bird-blu****chapter que dice así **

**wow, ojalá todo salga bien. oye no puedo creer que pusieras que hipo prefiera su fama antes de sus amigos él no es así. y eso de casarse con otra es peor, espero y logres cambiar eso. actualiza pronto.**

**phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**

**Les juro que yo quería matarlo pero no era su culpa fue mía por dejar la compu encendida además el quería ayudarme y les pido perdón por un capitulo que yo no hice y porque es probable que no sea de su agrado pero intentare remediarlo corregir el error de mi primo y mío pero mas que nada mío **


	17. Capitulo 16: decisiones y batallas

_**Capitulo 16: decisiones y batallas **_

Zeus: miren quien llego hipster

Hipo: ni estoy de humor (se sentó en el sofá alado de Teo)

Yoel: si lo sabemos Ricky nos conto todo

William: por cierto eres un grandísimo idiota (le aventó una botella de jugo en la cabeza)

Hipo: AUCH eso a que a venido

Heiko: (se paro del suelo y fue a la mesa donde hipo dejo la cámara la tomo y empezó a ver las fotos que el tomo)

William: te diré a que a venido puede que ellos no conozcan nada de corea pero dejaron la escuela por venir a verte y tu como todo un idiota arrogante dices que no te agrada que estén aquí en corea es tu primo y tu novia tus amigos te golpearía en este instante pero no lo are porque eso no cambiaria nada

Hipo: me acabas de aventar una botella de jugo prácticamente me diste a entender todo

William: no entiendes verdad ellos se preocupan por ti y tu dices esas cosas a sus espaldas

Hipo: PUES TRATA DE LIDIAR CON ELLOS CUANDO VEN ALGO QUE ES COMUN AQUÍ ADEMAS YO PASE LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI INFANCIA ENSERADO EN UNA MANCION SOLO NO ESTIENDO COMO HOY EN DÍA SE EN TIENDEN CON MUCHO TRABAJO LOS COMPRENDO Y CON USTEDES ES DIFERENTE SOLO TRABAJAMOS Y CASI NO HACEMOS NADA JUNTOS POR ESO YO NO PUEDO ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON ELLOS PORQUE ME DESESPERO Y NO ENTIENDO COMO RAYOS PUEDEN DARSE CUENTA

Yoel: hipo cálmate para empezar eres muy serado con las personas nosotros no sabíamos eso debes dejar que podamos entenderte y William tiene razón no debiste haber dicho esas cosas

Hipo: ok ya es solo que no soporto que Astrid sea muy celosa y Finn que me culpa por todo lo que hago o le pasa a ella

Teo: que paso

Hipo: Ha Neul y esa estúpida maña que tiene de besarme y decir mi chico eso hiso que Astrid se pusiera celosa y su hermano y Haru comenzaron a interrogarme y me molesta que Astrid sea insegura yo la quiero pero odio que sea celosa y eso como dije antes me molesta y hace que diga estupideces por eso dije todo eso

Yoel: alguna vez le as dicho que odias eso de ella

Hipo: lo intente en muchas ocasiones pero jamás me atreví porque en cierto modo ella si me da miedo

William: bien pero que vas a hacer con eso del matrimonio en serio te casaras con erza solo por querer quedarte aquí

Hipo: no lose yo no amo a Misaki la quiero como una hermana y este matrimonio arreglado se tiene que cumplir si no es como darle la espalda a las tradiciones y eso no es nada bonito

Teo: en eso tiene razón si no la ama porque obligarlo

William: y porque no le pides matrimonio a Astrid tengo entendido que el proceso de divorcio es tardado y tiene que esperar un tiempo para volverse a casar digamos que es probable que tarde 4 meses tiempo suficiente para que ti y Astrid se junten mas

Hipo: un problema ellos solo se quedara por 3 días después otra vez ella en London y yo aquí

Heiko: porque solo hay fotos de ellos cuatro y tu no (termino de checar la cámara y comenzó a grabar todo lo que estaba apunto de pasar)

Hipo: porque odio que me fotografíen

Teo: jajaja como puedes odiarlo si eres modelo siempre te toman fotos

Hipo: ese es el punto siempre me toman foto y casi siempre tiene que haber unas malditas cámaras siguiéndonos

Zeus: buen punto pero que aras con la cámara

Hipo: se las daré ellos se la llevaran (Teo miro a Heiko traviesamente y este le devolvió la mirada) porque se miran así presiento que esto no me va a gustar que me van a hacer

Teo: no es gusto que no se lleven fotos tuyas

Heiko: Teo tiene razón por eso nosotros te tomaremos fotos

Hipo: ja tú y cuantos más recuerda que siempre te gano

William: sin contar que siempre trae armas debajo de la ropa

Zeus: entonces lo desnudamos

Hipo: eso es excesivo además los vas a ayudar

Zeus: si

Yoel: yo también además dudo que puedas con 4

Hipo: buen punto pero mañana en la noche tenemos un concierto tenemos que dormirnos temprano y estudiar las canciones

Teo: descuida aremos playback

Hipo: nosotros no asemos eso

Heiko: siempre hay una primera vez

Hipo: (de repente fue tacleado por Zeus y Yoel que lo esculcaron y le sacaron todas sus armas que guardaba debajo de la ropa)

Yoel: demonios pues cuantas armas puedes guardar debajo de la ropa

Hipo: jajaja no se co como jajajaja unas 15 ya me asen cosquillas ya basta jajajajaja

**Al día siguiente en la sala del hotel **

Finn: donde estará hipo se supone que desayunaríamos juntos

Haru: mura el lado positivo ya desayunamos y conocimos a dos lindas chicas que hablan ingles y coreano

Astrid: ustedes nunca cambian verdad solo piensan en comer, dormir y chicas

Finn: claro que no pensamos en mas cosas pero si se las decimos nos golpean

Haru: (vio entrar a Ricky a la sala de estar del hotel) miren

Finn: que ese no es el representante de hipo

Camicazi: si es el

Ricky: hola chicos que bueno que los encuentro bueno tomen sus cosas y vámonos

Astrid: adonde y donde esta hipo

Finn: aun sigues enojada con el

Astrid: si algún problema

Finn: no por mi ni tele acerques

Ricky: bueno al juzgar por la hora ya salió de su sesión de fotos ahora mismo debe de estar ensayos con los chicos ya que hoy tienen un concierto y eso me recuerda necesito llevarles café

Haru: para que

Ricky: ayer en la noche estuvieron peleado con Hipo y querían ver cuantas armas podía guardar en su ropa increíble mente le caben 20 hoy en la mañana los fuimos a despertar Hipo hiso el desayuno junto con Teo y Heiko fueron a una entrevista una sesión de fotos para la película eso es todo lo que acaba de hacer todavía le falta los ensayos que van a vestir en el concierto ejercicio calentamiento bocal ir al concierto hacer pruebas de sonido dar el concierto asistir a un reunión de la agencia ha y ustedes estarán con el bueno estarán con el en todo momento y listo eso es todo para el día de hoy

Finn: todo eso en un día

Ricky: eso no es nada comparado a todo lo que hace además le acorte la lista porque todavía tiene que estar con ustedes

Haru: que fue lo que le quito a la lista

Ricky: ir a un programa de tv, estudiar, otra entrevista, modelar ropa, otra sesión de fotos y otra sesión de fotos pero esta es con las chicas de Frozen ya que antier subieron un video donde los dos grupos salen esa la cantaran hoy

Finn: mis respetos a hipo yo no podría hacer todo eso en un día

Ricky: bueno vámonos

**En el edificio de la agencia T.O.P Media **

Hipo: no lo aras

Heiko: claro que si

Yoel: no te atreverías

Teo: tiene razón además no podrías hacerlo tu solo

Heiko: si hipo puede yo también

Hipo: me tarde mucho en aprenderlo es muy difícil

Heiko: no le veo lo difícil dar una maro meta asía atrás y luego asía delante solo tengo que caer de pie

Hipo: pero son seguidas

Heiko: bien lo are (camino al centro)

Zeus: enserio vas a hacer el ridículo recuerda que las cámaras nos están grabando en todo momento

Heiko: (lo ignoro y salto hacia atrás luego dio la maro meta pero en vez de caer de pie cayo de espaldas)

Hipo: jajajajajajaja te lo dije jajaja

Teo: jajajajaja gane la apuesta paga William

Yoel: que apostaron

William: dije que el no era tan tonto para hacerlo

Zeus: ya viste que si lo es jajajaja

Heiko: no se burlen mejor ayúdenme a pararme me duele y mucho

Ricky: basta ya todos compórtense y lo digo por ti Teo

Hipo: basta 1

Yoel: basta 2

Teo: basta 3

Zeus: basta 4

William: basta 5

Heiko: bas basta 6 auch

Teo: espera estas llorando

Heiko: no es solo que cuando caí de espaldas se me metió algo en los ojos

Ricky: hablo enserio que le paso a Heiko

Zeus: el muy idiota intento dar una maro meta asía a tras pero se le olvido caer de pie y cayo de espaldas jajajajaja

Teo: lo tratamos de detener pero no nos hiso caso dijo que era fácil lo malo es que senos olvido decirle que mientras Hipo intentaba aprender eso casi tuvieron que operarle la pierna

Ricky: ustedes no entienden verdad

Yoel: nosotros si Heiko no y yo creo que no lo ara en un largo tiempo

Ricky: Hipo Teo párenlo y empecemos desde el principio

Hipo: vamos Te (fueron a parar a Heiko después se pusieron en posiciones)

Zeus: que vamos a bailar

Ricky: nada menearon su agenda ahora van a cantar y bailar

Yoel: las dos que chungo

Ricky: listos Wolf a porciento chicos pasen (entraron Astrid, Camicazi, Finn y Haru) pensando lo bien mejor mirancles in december Hipo Yoel y Teo al frente

Heiko: ya valiste Hipo

Hipo: cállate

William: yo lo callo (le toco la espalda)

Heiko: oye eso duele

Ricky: ya compórtense chicos y chicas si quieren siéntense en esa mesa de allá (les señalo una mesa que se encontraba casi por la esquina ellos obedecieron y se fueron a sentar)

Teo: esa es nuestra mesa

Ricky: son invitados comparte ahora comiencen

**Hipo:** (se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar) wo wangyan yuchuan kanwo kanbudao deni

Ricky: corte esperen Hipo para que estas asiendo

Hipo: cantando la canción que me dijiste

Ricky: si pero en español que no vez que ellos no saben hablar chino

Finn: querrá decir coreano

Ricky: no esta versión fue dividida en español, chino y japonés con Yoel, Hipo y Teo en coreano y ingles Heiko, William y Zeus

Haru: eso explica todo prosigan

Hipo: ok ya

Ricky: desde el inicio Teo yo diría que mejor tú tocaras el piano

Teo: ok (fue al piano se sentó y comenzó a tocar)

**Hipo:** (se paro y se fue a sentar alado se Camicazi) te miro (te busco), quiero ver a la tu que no puedo ver

Inclino mi oreja para escuchar, escuchar a la tu que no puedo oír

**Teo:** viendo la escena que una vez no pude ver, escuchando esa voz

No puedo ver

Después de que te fuiste,

Me diste un súper poder

**Yoel:** mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado egoísta, solo cuidando de mi mismo

Mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado estúpido, no entendía tu corazón

Ahora que estoy cambiando día a día

No estas a mi lado

**Hipo:** pero estoy cambiando por ti

Gracias a tu amor

**Teo:** todas las veces que pienso en ti, cada parte del mundo eres tu

Los copos de nieve bajo el cielo nocturno, cada flor son lagrimas tuyas

**Hipo:** (se paro y se acerco a Astrid) los momentos que extraño son donde

Estas tú justo enfrente de mis ojos

Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado

El inútil súper poder, ni siquiera te puede recuperar wooo

**Yoel:** mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado egoísta, solo cuidando de mi mismo

Mi antiguo "yo" era demasiado estúpido, no entendía tu corazón

Ahora que estoy cambiando día a día

No estas a mi lado

**Teo:** pero estoy cambiando por ti

Gracias a tu amor

**Coro:** congelare el tiempo

**Hipo:** (se acerco mas a Astrid y la abraso por detrás) volveré a tu lado

**Coro:** en el libro de mis recuerdos

**Hipo:** voltea hacia atrás esa página

**Caro:** donde estamos tú y yo en esa pagina

**Teo:** tu y yo en ese tiempo

**Yoel:** mi "yo" que no es lo suficiente fuerte, esta cambiando todos los días

Debido al amor que tú me diste

Tú cambiaste todo

**Hipo:** toda mi vida

**Yoel:** este todo

**Hipo:** todo mi mundo

**Teo:** mi antiguo "yo" no agradecía o valoraba el amor

**Yoel:** Mi antiguo "yo" creía que cuando el amor

Terminaba no era una desgracia

Pero ahora estoy cambiando debido a ti

Obviamente tu no estas a mi lado

**Hipo:** mi amor todavía es crónico, simplemente como si no tuviera limites

**Coro:** congelare el tiempo

**Teo:** oh todavía pienso o todavía estoy pensando

**Coro:** volveré a tu lado

**Yoel:** volveré a tu lado

**Coro:** en el libro de mis recuerdos

**Hipo:** oh ese recuerdo

**Coro:** un lenguaje lleno de tristeza

**Teo:** se esta desvaneciendo con las lagrimas

**Yoel:** volviendo a aquella blanca época

**Hipo:** (soltó a Astrid y se fue) te miro (te busco), quiero ver a la tu que no puedo ver

Inclino mi oreja para escuchar, escuchar a la tu que no puedo oír

Astrid: que ni crea que con eso se me quitara lo enojada

Camicazi: relájate no hiso nada malo además se nota que no le gusta que estés enojada con el

Astrid: y tu como sabes

Camicazi: (se puso nerviosa) e emm bueno es porque somos amigos de la infancia jejeje

Haru: porque tan nerviosa

Camicazi: no estoy nerviosa me sorprende que no me conozcas (se paro y fue con Hipo) aa Hipo se me fue

Hipo: que se te fue

Camicazi: casi digo eso

Hipo: eso ha si eso

Camicazi: no sabes de que estoy ablando verdad

Hipo: si se la verdad no pero eres difícil de entender

Ricky: bien eso me gusto todo ahora quiero escuchar supa luv

Hipo: vete a sentar ahorita lo arreglamos (ella obedeció y se fue a sentar)

**William:** oh! Yo tengo un super love

Un super love

Te hare decir!

Te hare decir!

Say!

Quien es tu amor quien ya te conoció

Quien dice amarte más que yo

**Teo:** dime, dime

**William:** ya no pienses más, que yo te daré más

Debes aceptarme

**Teo:** créeme, créeme

**Yoel:** aunque diga que el océano es grande

No es más grande que mi amor por ti

**William:** yo soy tuyo y tu eres mía quédate aquí conmigo

**Heiko:** la ra la la la

Dime que me amas tu es inútil ya

**William:** Ya no busques a otro amor

Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

Tus deseos tender solo te escuchare, puedo ser tu super man

Te lo diré, que te puedo ofrecer

**Yoel:** una super fantasy

Que te digan que eres hermosa te ha de aburrir

**William:** que quieres pues dime, mi super love tu quieres

**Heiko:** la ra la la la

Dime que me amas tu es inútil ya la oportunidad

**William:** ya no lo pienses más

Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

**Yoel:** aunque me vez se cruzan las miradas y sabemos

Tu corazon es quien habla y toca el mío **super love **

**Zeus:** aunque no lo creas es cuestión de tiempo

Yo decido si tú quieres yeah

Como no si todo el tiempo pensara en ti

Obvio que loca te dejare

Como un huracán voy y arraso todo

Dime que es lo que tú quieres ya

Sin cortar mi amor por ti nunca se acabara

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Eres mi super love, my super love

**Yoel:** tan excitante solo para ti

**William:** Yo tengo un super love, un super love

Oh oh uoh oh uooh

**Hipo:** yeah lo que quiero decir baby es tu amor mas mi amor **super love**

Sabes lo que quieres, que te parece jaja

Ricky: perfecto me gusta que hay de ustedes alguna canción que quieran que canten

Finn: no lose

Camicazi: una que allá escrito hipo

Ricky: ya oíste cual cantaras

Hipo: la única que tengo es la de because im stupid

Ricky: perfecto empieza

**Hipo:**** Porque soy un estúpido ****  
><strong>**Sé que no hay nadie más que tú, ****  
><strong>**Pero estas buscando a alguien más, ****  
><strong>**Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, ****  
><strong>**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo, ****  
><strong>**soy yo el que te ve ****  
><strong>**Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.**

**Soy feliz incluso si te veo pasar ****  
><strong>**Incluso aun no sé si mis sentimientos, ****  
><strong>**Podrían detenerse al final e irse, **

**Realmente quiero verte ****  
><strong>**El dolor es insoportable cada día, ****  
><strong>**La palabra "amor" está en mi boca, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, extrañándote, ****  
><strong>**Nena, te amo y espero por ti. **

**Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños, ****  
><strong>**Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, Sin embargo, ****  
><strong>**soy yo el que te ve ****  
><strong>**Haciendo recuerdos solo, ****  
><strong>**Amarte es como tener una hermosa herida, ****  
><strong>**Me veo en tu hermosa sonrisa pero, ****  
><strong>**No puedo reír contigo. **

**Pienso en ti todos los días ****  
><strong>**Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes, ****  
><strong>**"Quiero verte", está en mis labios, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, extrañándote, ****  
><strong>**Nena, te amo y espero por ti.**

**Adiós, adiós nunca digas adiós ****  
><strong>**A pesar de que no puedo abrazarte como quisiera, ****  
><strong>**Te necesito, no puedo decir más nada, te quiero, ****  
><strong>**También sigo esperando, seguiré esperando,**

**Realmente quiero verte ****  
><strong>**El dolor es insoportable cada día, ****  
><strong>**La palabra amor está en mi boca, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti, **

**Pienso en ti todos los días ****  
><strong>**Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes, ****  
><strong>**"Quiero verte", está en mis labios, ****  
><strong>**Solo una vez más, llorando por ti,**

Haru: otra pero que tenga la palabra love

Ricky: tenemos una pero necesitamos ha una chica ya que no hay chicas aquí solo ustedes dos chicas

Hipo: (pensamiento: esta es mí oportunidad de preguntarle a cami que fue lo que estuvo apunto de arruinar además Haru no le pone mucha atención no creo que se enoje si los chicos coquetean con ella un rato) que Camicazi baile con nosotros

Camicazi: yo pero no se bailar

Hipo: tonterías vamos además no bailaras solo te dejaras guiar por nosotros (la tomo de la mano y se la llevo)

Camicazi: hipo que haces no quiero bailar

Hipo: quiero que me digas que fue lo que casi se te escapa

Camicazi: o si casi les dijo sobre nuestro ex-noviazgo

Hipo: oh eso pero ya tiene que terminamos además eso sucedió cuando yo estaba enserado en la mansión y terminamos dos días antes de que me dejaran salir de la mansión

Camicazi: si y me besaste

Hipo: no digas que no te gusto además tengo una foto de ese beso

Camicazi: que no es cierto mentiroso

Hipo: la quieres ver

Camicazi: si

Hipo: yo creo que deberíamos decirles que éramos novios

Camicazi: no

Hipo: porque no es tu novio y (fue interrumpido)

Camicazi: es Astrid que tal si me mata

Hipo: no lo ara es mas fácil que me mata a mi que a ti porque ahora solo somos amigos verdad

Camicazi: si tu lo dices

Hipo: que quisiste decir con eso

Camicazi: quise decir que abecés me sigues tratando como si siguiéramos siendo novios y debo admitir que aun siento un poco de atracción asía ti

Hipo: oh eso creo que eso es un problema tal vez debería dejarte de tratar así

Camicazi: no, no lo hagas me gusta que me sigas tratando así aun que ya no pueda besarte además Haru es muy despistado y abecés pienso que no me quiere

Hipo: porque no le das celos

Camicazi: como tu con Astrid

Hipo: eso es accidental no porque yo quiera y si algo así ya se con quien lo puedes poner celoso

Camicazi: debería ponerte una correa

Hipo: eres mala

Ricky: listos ya acomodes y díganle a esta chica que es lo que tiene que hacer

Heiko: tu te para aquí nosotros te rodeamos y te tocamos

Camicazi: ME QUE

Hipo: te tocamos

Yoel: mas especifico te abrasamos, cargamos, uno que otro beso que no sea en los labios

Camicazi: este es tu plan para darle celos a Haru

Hipo: si

Zeus: le quiere dar celos a tu primo porque

Hipo: el casi no le presta atención y se la pasa mirando a cada chica linda que se le atraviese cami elije a uno

Camicazi: a un que

Teo: a uno de nosotros al que elijas le dará celos a tu novio

Camicazi: bien entonces el hermano de hipo

Zeus: yo bien hagámoslo lista

Camicazi: si (se paro donde ellos le dijeron Zeus se paro detrás de ella y puso sus manos en la cintura causando un sonrojo en ella)

Finn: mira

Haru: es idiota esta tocando a mi chica y ella no ase nada para evitarlo

Astrid: cálmate de seguro así va el baile

Ricky: ella tiene razón los chicos la tienen que abrasar, cargar, besarla pero no en los labios

Haru: vasta ahora mismo la saco de aquí

Finn: relájate

Haru: que me relaje es como decirle a Astrid que perdone a hipo

Astrid: y ni pienso hacerlo

Yoel: te amo así

**Hipo:** (cargo a Camicazi y le dio vueltas luego la bajo y le extendió la mano) hey girl

Te demostrare como te amo, ven toma mi mano

Cree, my girl

**Zeus:** (la tomo de la mano y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente) aunque en ti una duda se ha sembrado

Tu estas a mi lado ¡OH háblame!

**Heiko:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love (Zeus tomo a Camicazi de la cintura y la acerco mas a el y le dio un beso en es cachete después le susurro algo en el oído) yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Zeus:** hey girl

Tu belleza no se compara

Te entrego la llave de mi corazón

**Yoel:** no hay otra que viva y sea mi dueña

Y creeme que tu eres baby baby

**Hipo:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Yoel:** i need you

**Zeus:** you need me

**Heiko:** versa que estaremos tú y yo

**Hipo:** no lo dudes mas, solo sígueme ahora

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Haru: basta

Hipo: basta 1

Yoel: basta 2

Teo: basta 3

Zeus: basta 4

William: basta 5

Heiko: basta 6

Camicazi: basta 7

Zeus: ooooooh se la sabe

Heiko: es de nosotros

Ricky: muchachos nos tenemos que ir comerán en el camino (todos comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento)

Hipo: (se acerco a Astrid) sigues enojada

Astrid: y mucho

Hipo: porque

Astrid: que sínico eres

Hipo: no lo soy es solo que no me gusta que seas celosa

Astrid: yo no soy celosa

Hipo: y dices que el sínico soy yo

Astrid: es la verdad

Hipo: tus celos son tan grandes que si te cuento una pequeña parte de mi infancia te pondrías celosa

Astrid: porque lo dices hay mas cosas que no me hayas contado

Hipo: si hay mas

Astrid: y así quieres que no sea celosa

Hipo: sabes cuando te pones celosa ciento que no confías para nada en mí

Astrid: yo confió en ti es solo que no confió en las chicas que se te acercan

Hipo: si te portas bien tal vez te diga lo que ocurre

Astrid: tú no cambias Abadejo

Hipo: en serio quieres que cambie Hofferson

Astrid: un poco

Hipo: que quieres que cambie

Astrid: quiero que te dejes de guardar las cosas yo quiero entenderte pero cuando creo que te entiendo te alejas de mi y no quiero que eso pase eso

Hipo: entonces te prometo que nunca en la vida me alejare de ti y resolveré los nuevos problemas que tengo para poder estar contigo para siempre claro si es que me aceptas que este contigo por siempre y para siempre

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Astrid y Camicazi se fueron con Hipo, Zeus, Yoel y Heiko en la camioneta negra y Teo, William, Haru y Finn se fueron en el carro de Ricky cuando llegaron todas las fans y camarógrafos ya estaban allá esperando al salir del auto todos entraron y se fueron a cambiar Hipo estaba vestido con unos jeans blancos botas blancas playera negra chamara de picos plateada se subió las mangas asta los codos y se puso un guante blanco con picos amarillos en su mano izquierda un anillo en la mano derecha una pulsera de picos en la mano derecha se alació el pelo el pelo del laso derecho le cubría el ojo se puso delineador negro pintándoselo de forma pin up y sus seis aretes dos de figura y los demás plateados William vestía unos jeans blancos una camisa del lado derecho era de manga larga y el izquierdo sin mangas una boina blanca unas botas blancas un collar de plata se puso delineador en forma egipcia se plancho el pelo y se lo agarro con una dona para el cabello y sus tres aretes Teo vestía igual que William solo que el no llevaba boina y su playera era de mangas cortas y llevaba una chamara llevaba unas hombreras de plata y dos collares de plata y sus cuatro aretes Yoel vestía unos jeans plateados una playera blanca una gabardina blanca con plateado unas botas blancas un collar y dos anillos uno en cada mano se peino de pelos de punta se puso sus dos aretes Zeus se vistió botas blancas jeans blancos una playera blanca sin mangas con un estampado de un cráneo con una corona un chaleco plateado con picos que le quedaba casi por las rodillas se pinto igual que Hipo de igual modo con el pelo solo que este le tapaba el ojo izquierdo se puso sus aretes tres collares de tela color blanco y sus tres aretes Heiko vestía botas blancas jeans blancos y una playera blanca un collar plateado con dorado se pinto se peino igual que William se puso sus cuatro aretes y salieron del camerino para dirigirse a donde estaban Astrid y los demás pero en el camino se encontraron a los chicos que mas detestaban los

Teo: angels of the stars

¿?: Dark Souls

Heiko: que asen aquí

¿?: Que no les dijeron angelitos porque así como están vestidos no tienen nada de dark

Hipo: bueno no se les hace raro

¿?: Ha que te refieres

Hipo: bueno nosotros estamos vestidos de blanco con plateado y ustedes de negro con morado

¿?: Ahora que lo dices emo si tienes razón

Hipo: no soy emo

¿?: Eso dices tu pero te as visto en un espejo siempre tienes que tener ropa negra incluso ahora de seguro traes algo negro emo

Zeus: la playera y que asen aquí

Astrid: HIPO

Hipo: (volteo para ver quien le hablaba) Astrid que ases aquí si los dejamos en sus asientos

¿?: Déjala de seguro vino a recibir un autógrafo de la mejor banda de todo corea, china y Japón

Astrid: quienes son ellos

Hipo: ellos pertenecen a la banda angels of the stars o como nosotros los llamamos angelitos desparramados

¿?: Miren quien lo dice un emo tú debería respetarnos

Hipo: que no soy emo idiota y ustedes son los que deberían respetarnos llevamos mas tiempo de experiencia que ustedes

Astrid: a todo esto aun no me dices quienes son

Teo: yo te digo

Heiko: claro que no yo te digo el idiota de allá (señalo el lado derecho) es Lee Min Ho el que esta a su lado es Young-Nam el de allá (señalo el lado izquierdo) es Sang-Hun el que esta a su lado es Bon-Hwa el de en medio ósea el líder se la banda es Kyu-Bok

Camicazi: que nombres tan más raros no tienen apodos como ustedes

Zeus: no ellos lo adían prefieren que los llamen por sus nombres pero nosotros no lo asemos

Kyu-Bok: nosotros no usamos apodos porque si lo asemos no nos conocerán por nuestros nombres por ejemplo el emo usa su verdadero nombre

Hipo: vuélveme a llamar emo y te arrepentirás idiota

Heiko: yo que tu le asía caso carga como 20 armas en la ropa

Zeus: sin contar las que guarda en los zapatos

Kyu-Bok: entonces eres un

Hipo: no lo digas

Ricky: (llego e interrumpió su pelea verbal) chicos a escena amigos de hipo y novia a sus asientos otra cosa es una competencia seme olvido decirles chicos les deseo suerte

Yoel: no la necesitamos les hemos ganado como 8 beses

William: coerción con esta serian 9

Kyu-Bok: sueñen demonios

Hipo: admítelo la música con acción no es su fuerte mariposones

**Ya en el escenario **

Kyu-Bok: nosotros primero

Zeus: ok por nosotros mejor

**Young-Nam:** 'Estúpido estás en mi camino' ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
>El interior de tu cabeza está tan vacío<br>que tus palabras son como ligeras plumas  
>En este lugar tan pequeño como la palma de una mano<br>Buscas al Himalaya pero yo soy diferente

**Lee Min Ho:** Hey, saldrás herido  
>Aléjate, te vas a lastimar<br>A veces es un problema ser demasiado valiente  
>Grita, Grita pidiendo que te salven<br>Sino a partir de ahora presta atención  
><strong><br>****Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
>No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?<br>Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
>'La apuesta que resuena'<br>Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
>Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele<br>Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar.

**Sang-Hun:** Este espectáculo que ya has aprendido  
>Esa amistad que ya has desechado<br>Sí, vete a otra parte y presume sobre eso  
>Tú aprendes las cosas malas más rápido que nadie! Shh.<p>

**Young-Nam:** 'Estúpido Peleador, ¿Estás bien?'  
>'Si quieres irte a casa dime y te mandaré de regreso'<br>Al final no me reiré de Ti.. 'Hey, ¿Qué pasa perdedor'  
>En tu 'Estado' simplemente le daré click al 'Me Gusta'<p>

**Lee Min Ho:** Hey, saldrás herido  
>Aléjate, te vas a lastimar<br>A veces es un problema ser demasiado valiente  
>Grita, Grita pidiendo que te salven<br>Sino a partir de ahora presta atención

**Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
>No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?<br>Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
>'La apuesta que resuena'<br>Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
>Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele<br>Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar.

**Sang-Hun:** ¿En qué basas tus acciones?  
>Exactamente ¿Qué aprendiste para estar lleno de energía?<br>Las noticias son las mismas sólo la edad es diferente  
>No sé porqué somos así ~ ~<p>

**Bon-Hwa:** 'La apuesta que resuena'  
>No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?<br>Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
>'La apuesta que resuena'<br>Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
>Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele<p>

**Kyu-Bok**: 'La apuesta que resuena' (Ah~)  
>No importa lo que digan los demás ¿Y Qué?<br>Esta es la diferencia entre Tú & Yo  
>'La apuesta que resuena'<br>Hasta que termine no podemos detenernos  
>Después de romperse te das cuenta que duele<br>Es por eso que estás solo en ese lugar..

**Sang-Hun:** Si desprecias a las personas eres un amargo  
>No hay nadie a quién ver por debajo de Ti, Nadie.<br>Aunque saltes no eres más que una pulga  
>Aunque lo exijas, siempre estoy delante tuyo<p>

**Kyu-Bok:** Esta es la historia de un Enano & un Gigante  
>Pero va a terminar como David &amp; Goliat<br>Mantente a mi paso si es que puedes..  
>No te quedes atrás "Coyote" porque yo soy el "Correcaminos"<br>Rápido!

Presentador: auch eso dolió como responderá dark solus

**Zeus:** el guerrero esta de vuelta

**Hipo:** vamos a estremecer esto

**Zeus:** DARK

¿Cual es D? Voy a gritar y pelear por las almas de esta calle

¿Cuál es A? El punto de partida me da revolución

¿Cuál es R? Esto no es un virus hemos perdido a nuestros guerreros

¿Cuál es K? Una vez más, ¿cual es el nombre de juego?

DARK

**Heiko:** una guerra sin fin vine para guiarte

**Yoel:** bang bang bombardear desde atrás

Nuestra espalda siempre llegara

**Teo:** dime porque esperas que te otorgue el perdón

**Hipo:** bong bong solo tíralo la luz va a caer

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi dom digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

**Hipo:** yeah sigo buscando un golpe para ti

Pero no se que hacer es diferente dime

Que es lo que tu quieres ven y dime lo

Es lo que quiero ver (se acerco a Kyu-Bok y lo empujo asiéndolo caer al suelo y después regreso a su ligar para seguir) solamente tengo

Palabras que suenan diferente a tu mente

Inocente descanse en paz de la vida sigue

La muerte incluso existen las palabras que hacen eco

En mi corazón son diferentes a las tuyas

Lo que significa mi nombre nunca pierde

¿Cómo se llama el juego? DARK

**Teo:** tú has vivido aquí en la desesperación

**Yoel:** Bang bang pesadillas hay me siguen valla a donde baya

**Heiko:** con labios de maldad grito con facilidad

**Yoel:** bomb bomb todo el mundo va a dejar de respirar

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

**William:** debajo del cielo no te puedes ocultar

No no noooo

**Heiko:** incluso si te escondes

Se que te voy ha encontrar

No no no nooooooo

**Coro:** warrior te pierdes bajo el sol

Tengo un fuego en mi interior

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

Warrior como un disparo voy

Penetro en tu corazón

Digi digi daun digi digi dom

**Yoel:** esto es sofocante

Get down get-get-get-get-get-get down

Presentador: wow esto comenzó bien pero en el momento en el que hipo rapeo los quemo chicos se nota que Dark Souls sigue por las simas con la música un tanto agresiva chicos planean responder o se ofendieron cuando ellos cantaron porque ahora mismo angels of the stars perdió las alas y las estrellas

**Lee Min Ho:** Yeah, ¡suena bien!  
>Aquí volamos angels of the stars, ¡vamos!<br>Boom clap! boom boom clap! (x 3)  
>Yeah, deja ir algo así...<p>

**Young-Nam:** Amigos, no es sólo eso  
>¿La música es un juego? Para nosotros no lo es<br>Porque tu eres así, yo soy así – si no fueras así, no sería yo como soy?  
>Sólo detente y déjalo – simplemente lárgate por ahí<p>

**Sang-Hun:** ¡Dios mio! Vuestra actitud en serio, no mola  
>Oh mis, hyungnims, mírenlos – no se trata solo de eso<br>Ignorando y hablando mal de los tipos bueno, no es eso lo que un hombre de verdad hace?  
>Rapeando así– ¿no es esto algo bueno?<p>

**Bon-Hwa:** Romperé el paradigma atrapado en una esquina – nosotros volamos  
>No te voy a seguir como un tonto<br>No te compares, que para mí tú que eres como igual que una cotorra  
>Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar!<br>Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced – estamos en todo el mundo

**coro:** No, no, no, sin piedad!  
>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars<br>Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí  
>Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente<br>No, no, no, sin piedad!  
>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars<br>Lo pillas? No hay clemencia  
>Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!<br>Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!  
>Boom clap! boom boom clap! (x 3)<p>

**Kyu-Bok:** Yeah, deja ir algo así..  
>Solo aquellos que saben, que realmente saben – aguardan por nosotros<br>Somos los principales  
>Ellos nos siguen, nos conocen bien – la música es juego divertido<br>Nuestro estilo está a un nivel diferente, lo hacemos un clásico  
>Dejaré que lo sientas plenamente – ahora éstas serán las palabras que más vas a temer:<br>"Estaremos de vuelta"  
>La música está sonando y difundiéndose<br>Los gritos de ánimo explotan con fuerza  
>Wow yo! Quieres que te patee el trasero? Déjame trabajar!<br>Todos vosotros falsos, desapareced – estamos en todo el mundo

**coro:** No, no, no, sin piedad!  
>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars<br>Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí  
>Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente<br>No, no, no, sin piedad!  
>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars<br>Lo pillas? No hay clemencia  
>Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!<br>Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!  
>No, no, no, sin piedad!<br>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
>Baby ¿qué pasa? Estamos aquí<br>Y no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente  
>No, no, no, sin piedad!<br>Yeah, somos los angels of the stars  
>Lo pillas? No hay clemencia<br>Si estas listo para sentirnos, levanta las manos!  
>Grita más fuerte, alza las manos!<p>

Presentador: oooooh chicos que planean hacer prácticamente insulto su música chicos

Zeus: nadie ase eso y quien lo haga que se valla arrepintiendo

Teo: si porque les podemos echar a Hipo

Hipo: no soy perro pero si un furia de la noche

Heiko: y bien armado

**William:** ya los escucho, gritar junto a mí

El miedo ronda por aquí

**Zeus:** acabare con el lugar

El mundo esta loco, todo voy a cambiar

Todos los codiciosos váyanse ya

Enemigos son todos en este mundo hoy

Los psicópatas están tomando el control

Ah!

**Zeus:** la guerra contra el crimen

Ah!

**Zeus:** yo voy a combatirte

Ah!

**Zeus:** todas tus acciones consecuencias tienen

No habrá perdón, no hay donde irse

**Teo:** puedo sentirlo, renunciar as tu única opción

Oooh

**Yoel:** puedo sentirlo, tus ojos debes cerrar

**Heiko:** te equivocaste, conmigo no te debiste meter

Oh!

**William:** Porque muy peligroso soy

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
>Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad<br>Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
>Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle<br>Soy un mal hombre  
>Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes<br>No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
>al final te tendré<p>

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Zeus:** Sí, sí

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Zeus:** Sí, sí

**Hipo:** Sí, chicos, ¿quién se va a atrever a detenernos?  
>El aire aquí comienza ha sofocarnos<br>Tú has estado equivocada desde el principio  
>ven aquí, lo digo en serio<br>Nadie me detendrá asta que con ellos yo acabe  
>No me rendiré<br>Tú al final llorarás las mismas lágrimas que ahora, ¿entiendes?

**Teo:** puedo sentirlo

Quémalo todo, quémalo

Ah!

**Yoel:** puedo sentirlo

Este será el día en que llores

**Heiko:** te equivocaste, ya no puedes irte, tarde es

Oh!

**William:** Porque muy peligroso soy

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
>Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad<br>Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
>Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle<br>Soy un mal hombre  
>Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes<br>No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
>al final te tendré<p>

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Hipo:** Sí, sí

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre

**Hipo:** Sí, sí

**Zeus:** ¿Por qué sigues provocándome?  
>Ahora arrodíllate<br>No me agradas  
>Cuando te veo, pierdo el control<p>

**Coro:** Mal hombre~

**Zeus:** ¿Por qué sigues provocándome?  
>Ahora arrodíllate<br>No me agradas  
>Cuando te veo, pierdo el control<p>

**Hipo:** cuando nos veas, por favor vete muy lejos

Pus te asegura que en paz nunca te dejaremos

**Coro:** Soy un mal hombre  
>Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad<br>Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
>Puedo ver cómo estás dejando que el miedo te controle<br>Soy un mal hombre  
>Voy a limpiar el piso con ustedes<br>No me vengas con ningún tipo de excusa  
>al final te tendré<p>

Presentador: chicos responden

Kyu-Bok: no, no tenemos con que responder

Presentador: chicos me asen los honores

**Zeus**: eres inútil, no ganaras

Siempre buscando el destacar

Creí habértelo dicho, no eres importante

**Teo:** ¿Por qué tan cruel y malvado soy?

Eso es porque soy mejor

Creí habértelo dicho, debes dejar de juzgarme

**William:** esta bien, esta bien

Sigue ha mis pies, ha mis pies

Ninguno con diferente opinión

Ya me harto, me harto

**Yoel:** Solo pienso en, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Me siento como en prisión

Con tu alma pelear, resalta ya

¡Debes de actuar!

**Coro:** ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus:** no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderán

**Hipo:** de pie

Yeah, no vuelvas

Listo acción

Tomar acción

**Zeus:** eres inútil, no digas más

Siempre vas buscando billar

Creí habértelo dicho, no eres importante

**Teo:** ¿Por qué tan indiferente soy?

¿No escuchaste? Pues, soy mejor

Creo haber repetido, debes dejar de juzgarme

**William:** esta bien, esta bien

Sigue ha mis pies, ha mis pies

Ninguno con diferente opinión

Ya me harto, me harto

**Yoel:** Solo pienso en, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Me siento como en prisión

Con tu alma pelear, resalta ya

¡Debes de actuar!

**Coro:** ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus**: no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderá

Con fuerza tu nombre, gritaras

¡Somos lo que el mundo espero!

**Hipo:** luces, cámara y acción, ¡ya!

Que yo gritare el sistema

¡El mundo es mío y ya!

Nunca más seré una marioneta

Y siempre hare lo que yo quiera sin que me detengan

Vamos, 1 2 3 acción que no es ficción

Me muestro como soy la realidad es aun mejor

No hay que ser la victima

Levántate ya, regresa a luchar y el mundo tendrás

**Coro**: ¡listo! Ya es hora de actuar

¡Listo! Es tu hora de actuar

**Zeus:** no pienses en lo que dirán

Solo debes de brillar

**Coro:** ¡listo! Increíble tú, serás

**Hipo:** ya es tiempo

**Coro:** ¡listo! Es tu tiempo, ¡brilla!

**Yoel:** muéstrales quien eres

Y veras como se sorprenderá

Presentador: fabuloso bueno creo que todo lo tenemos en claro quien gano y por los que no lo saben los ganadores son Dark Souls muchachos ustedes son los ganadores por lo que como ustedes dicen es hora de actuar

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Me entere a través de mi amigo

Y no pude hacer nada

Mas que una cara de porque ¿Qué hago?

¿De donde vino ese chico, quien dijo que podía vivir bien sin ti, regresa?

¿Ella tiene un novio? ¿Aun vive allí?

_(¿Por qué eres tan curioso?)_

Lo se ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

**Zeus: **después de salir durante más de un año

Al fin de las peleas frecuentes, tú y yo dijimos adiós

"dejare de ir a clases contigo, adiós, se feliz" y me di la media vuelta

_(Oh, bien)_

Estaba bien para un día o dos, incluso Salí con mis

Amigos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

Yo estaba de fiesta toda la noche, emborrachándome

Y sintiéndome bien, pero ¿Cómo termine en frente de tu casa?

**Yoel: **soy un tonto oh, oh soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Heiko: **¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Soy realmente muy tonto?

¿A dónde se fue mi dulce niña, que me llamaba "baby honey"?

Miro a mí alrededor, pero ella no esta allí

Me revuelco en la auto compasión todo el día

Y cuando empieza a llover, se pone aun peor

Se que no debería hacer esto

Pero realmente, realmente te extraño mucho

**Yoel: **en una noche profunda y sin poder dormir

De repente me acorde de ti, así que camine un poco por la calle

En la que solía tomar para ir a tu casa

Recuerdo aquellos momentos y sonrió

Me pregunto que estas haciendo y me doy la vuelta para regresar

Oh, dios mío, ¿Cómo puedo ser así?, te veo

**Zeus: **no debería haber venido, debí simplemente

Haber dormido, esto es tan vergonzoso

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Teo: **¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Qué debo hacer? Alguien por favor deténgame

**Hipo: **Alguien por favor deténgame

**William: **le pregunto a mis amigos y a otras personas que pasan por allí

Pero la respuesta es siempre la misma

**Yoel: **soy un tonto, oh, oh, soy tan tonto

**William: **he perdido a una buena persona y me estoy arrepintiendo ahora

**Yoel: **mis amigos me miran y me dicen:

"realmente no puedes seguir sin ella"

**Coro:** Eres tan tonto, tan tonto, tan tonto

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

**Yoel: **soy un tonto

**Hipo: **aun más cuando me veo a mi mismo

Aun mas cuando me a mi mismo

Presentador: wow si no mal recuerdo esa canción fue love fool

Zeus: si efectivamente y esta es Hello pero en otra versión esta la canta Heiko, Teo y William

**Heiko:** Sólo puedo mirarte a ti pero tú te fuiste a algún lugar y no estás aquí  
>Mi corazón sólo te busca a ti pero, ¿por qué sigues actuando fríamente?<p>

**Toe:** Sé que sería duro si te amo pero aún así no puedo evitarlo  
>Tú ni siquiera tienes un interés en mí pero, ¿por qué te sigues volviendo más distante?<p>

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
>Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados<p>

**William:** _(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

**Teo:** ¿Por qué me estás haciendo llorar de nuevo? ¿Por qué eres la única que no sabe de mi corazón?  
>Sólo tú puedes hacerme sonreír, sólo tú puedes hacerme respirar<br>Por favor, vuelve a mí para así poder verte de nuevo

**Heiko:** Cuando camino calle abajo, las lágrimas caen sin fin  
>Cuando escucho música, pienso en los tiempos pasados<p>

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

**Heiko:** Hoy de nuevo, espero  
>Siendo incapaz de olvidar una simple cosa<br>Cantando mi corazón para ti

**Teo:** A través de esta canción y cuando llegue a ti  
>Si puedes escucharla, por favor, abrázame de nuevo<p>

**William: **_(Hola Hola)_ No me digas esas palabras a mí  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> Palabras diciendo que me vas a dejar – por favor  
><em>(Hola Hola)<em> ¿Por qué solo me haces sufrir bebé?  
>No importa lo que cualquiera diga, no importa lo que cualquiera diga<br>No puedo olvidarte

Presentador: chicos creo que llego la hora de la rosa aquí en mi mano tengo 6 rosas negras símbolo de su grupo bueno no les tengo que explicar que sigue porque ustedes ya lo han echo con anterioridad que les parece si lo vamos asiendo conforme entraron al grupo

Zeus: yo primero (bajo del escenario y se dirigió a donde estaba Camicazi) me arias el honor de venir con migo al escenario

Camicazi: yo

Zeus: si tu

Camicazi: no me va a dar pánico

Zeus: vamos será divertido (la tomo de la mano y la paro)

Haru: (se paro y tomo la mano de Zeus) que no oíste te dijo que NO

Camicazi: Haru déjalo lo are

Zeus: bueno vámonos por cierto Astrid yo que tu me hago la idea de subir al escenario ya que el te ara subir quieras o no (se fueron nuevamente al escenario)

Presentador: después de Zeus quien fue

Hipo: yo (bajo del escenario se acerco a Astrid) bienes

Astrid: no sigo enojada contigo

Hipo: te das cuenta de que nos están grabando con las cámaras que transmiten a todo corea, china, Japón, e incluso aunque no lo creas en Londres y que antes de salir a escena llame a tus padres, a los padres de cami y a mi familia los cuales los están viendo ahorita mismo da gracias a que tengo micrófono y no la diadema

Astrid: bien pero solo porque mi familia me esta viendo

Hipo: con eso me conformo (caminaron devuelta al escenario y se pararon alado del resto de los cantantes que ya tenían a sus parejas)

Presentador: bueno chicos aquí están sus rosas negras (paso por cada uno de los chocos entregándoles las rosas con un papelito en ellas) bien empecemos con forme al abecedario que ese serias tu Hipo que les toco

Hipo: (se puso de rodillas frente a Astrid y le entrego la rosa ella lo asepto desenrollo el papelito que traía la rosa el se paro) que dice

Astrid: no le entiendo

Hipo: déjame ver (ella le entrego el papel y lo leyó) hay no puede ser

Presentador: que dice

Hipo: (levanto el micrófono y lo puso frente a su boca) jajajaja nos toco gwiyomi jajajajajaja

Presentador: jajajajajaja bueno prepárense Hipo

Astrid: que pasa no entiendo porque ellos se ríen mientras que los demás

Hipo: gritan si hazlo

Astrid: si explicite (de repente un hombre se le acerco y le entrego dos micrófono de diadema después se lo fue a entregar a los demás) espera yo no se como se pone esto

Hipo: ten agarra mi micro yo te lo pongo (se lo puso después tomo el otro micrófono de diadema se lo puso y fue entregar el micrófono sobrante)

Astrid: que tengo que hacer esto esta encendido

Hipo: jajajaja si esta encendido ten aprenderte esta corta canción se llama gwiyomi es casi como un baile solo que permaneces en tu lugar y ases poses un tanto graciosas y tu cantaras con migo

Presentador: listos

Astrid solo me aprendí el inicio

Presentador: no importa estas con un cantante semi profesional ya que ningún cantante es del todo profesional cuando entras en la profesión todo es jugar

Zeus: quien quiere gwiyomi todos

Publico: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Presentador: un aplauso para Hipo y Astrid

Hipo: (caminaron Asia una plataforma con una paren que tenia un contorno de una persona se subieron Astrid se paro en uno de los contornos color rojo pero Hipo se siguió) adiós

William: no regrésate tienes que estar con ella gwiyomi además tenemos que checar sus aegyo (Hipo se regreso se paro alado de Astrid se puso en el otro contorno con los brazos estirados a los lados como Astrid y los empezaron a escanear)

Zeus: para aquellos que no sepan que es aegyo no se sabe pero es que el termino de "aegyo" viene a ser como "demasiado tierno", es un gesto que genera irresistiblemente una reacción de ¡wow pero que lindo es! El "aegyo", es utilizado tanto por hombres como por mujeres algunos son espontáneos, otros están fríamente calculados

Teo: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Yoel: no es lindo eh!

Camicazi: en realidad es muy lindo

Presentador: empecemos (de repente sonó una campana indicándoles que el escaneo termino)

Ricky: el aegyo de nuestro maknae es increíble de igual manera el de su pareja ¿quieren verlo?

Publico: siii!

Ricky: ¿quieren ver gwiyomi?

Publico: siiii

Ricky: gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi, gwiyomi

Presentador: si empecemos 3 2

Zeus y Ricky: 1

Presentador: go

**Hipo y Astrid**: no mires a otra chica

Tú eres mío

No hables con otras chicas

Yo soy tuya

Por favor prométemelo con el dedo

Meñique

Así nunca me dejaras sola

YEAH

Heiko: ok! Una vez más

Teo: ah! Ah! No no… yo!

Astrid y Hipo: no!

Heiko: porque, porque!

William: ok rápido, rápido

Heiko: aquí! Aquí! (tomo a Astrid y la bajo de la plataforma)

Ricky: otra ve vamos!

**Hipo:** 1+1= lindo

2+2= lindo

3+3= lindo

Lindo=lindo

4+4= lindo

5+5= lindo

6+6= lindo, lindo

Presentador: lindo no lindo, lindo

Ricky: has trabajado duro!

Yoel: buen trabajo pero yo diría que te cambiaras

Hipo: porqueeeeeee (de repente Heiko y Zeus mojaron a Hipo total mente) ya vi porque

Zeus: abraso a si pareja

Hipo: (bajo de la plataforma y fue a abrasar a Astrid pero ella no se dejo)

Astrid: no Hipo me vas a mojar a mí también

Hipo: que importa (se le acerco mas y la abraso mojándola un poco)

Presentador: bueno chicos espero y disfruten el tiempo que les queda como un grupo del kpop cuanto tiempo les queda

Zeus: muy poco cuando terminemos de grabar la película y dos videos musicales

Presentador: cuanto tiempo han estado juntos

Hipo: aproximada mente seis años

Presentador: tanto tiempo ustedes son como leyendas pero toda leyenda tiene su límite y eso se decidirá hoy

Zeus: si lamentablemente

Después de que el concierto termino los chicos se fueron a cambiar Ricky les dio ropa a Finn, Haru, Camicazi y Astrid ella vestía con un vestido morado y zapatillas del mismo color Camicazi vestía con un vestido rosa zapatillas del mismo color Finn y Haru vestían de trajes de gala color gris camisa azul y corbata negra zapatos del mismo color que el traje de gala Hipo solo se quito la ropa mojada dejándose la joyería y el guante se quito el maquillaje y se puso uno nuevo igual que el anterior se puso un traje de gala blanco corbata banca y tenis Jordán blancos con negros camisa negra Zeus, Yoel, Heiko, Teo, William se vistieron igual que el solo que ellos si se pusieron zapatos menos Zeus ya que el se puso unos tenis Adidas negros con azul cuando salieron se fueron al estacionamiento cuando estuvieron a punto de subir al auto se encontraron con angels of the stars

Hipo: no puede ser en serio quien esta jugándonos una broma

Zeus: porque lo dices

Hipo: mira allá (el volteo ver y vio a los angels of the stars)

Zeus: no puede ser nuestra ropa la están usando ellos y nosotros estamos usando la de ellos (se subieron al auto tal y como llegaron al concierto solo que Camicazi se sentó con Zeus y Astrid se sentó con Hipo)

Astrid: Hiccup que quiso decir el presentador con eso de que disfrutaran su tiempo juntos

Hipo: bueno normal mente los grupos del kpop solo pueden estar tres años máximo cuatro si es que el grupo es muy bueno pero nosotros hemos estado juntos por seis años mucho tiempo y a las personas eso ya no les empieza a gustar por eso hoy se decide si seguimos siendo un grupo o nos, nos separamos lo cual es muy probable

Astrid: pero aun tienen otros trabajos juntos

Hipo: no cuando nos separamos solo nos masajearemos por teléfono porque normal mente las agencias se llevan a los mas populares del grupo y dejan a los demás a su suerte

Astrid: tú eres uno de ellos

Hipo: no lo se eso lo descubriré hoy

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron al salón de fiestas los muchachos buscaron sus mesas cuando la encontraron estuvieron un rato allí asta que llegaron unas chicas para sacar a los cantantes a bailar pero Hipo y Zeus se negaron y salieron a bailar con Astrid y Camicazi después de dos horas de baile se fueron a sentar Hipo, Astrid y Camicazi donde encontraron a los chicos sentados

Hipo: por si no lo han notado es una fiesta amargados

Finn: si lo notamos pero no tenemos con quien bailar bueno Haru tenia con quien bailar pero cami decidió bailar con Zeus

Haru: porque no bailaste con migo soy tu novio

Camicazi: no me invitaste a bailar el si lo hiso por eso acepte

Finn: que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto

Astrid: bien

Hipo: bueno no creo que sea una buena idea

Astrid: miedo

Hipo: no

Finn: entonces juega

Hipo: bien

Finn: yo primero Camicazi verdad o reto

Camicazi: verdad

Finn: Camicazi con quien fue su primer beso (en ese instante Hipo y Camicazi se pusieron muy nerviosos)

Haru: pues con migo con quien crees tu

Finn: es que pensé que ella podría haber tenido no se un novio antes de ti

Haru: (se paro y tomo a Finn de la corbata) cállate si no quieres que te golpee

Camicazi: no déjalo es tiene razón salía con alguien antes de ti

Haru: QUE! ¿Con quien? y ¿porque no me dijiste antes? ¿Como se llama? ¿Quien es? ¿Donde lo encuentro?

Hipo: ya valí

Astrid: porque dices eso

Hipo: es que

Camicazi: no Hipo yo les digo es que hace tiempo Hipo y yo éramos novios

Astrid: QUE! Hiccup porque no me lo dijiste antes (empezó a pegarle a hipo este solo se cubría la cara asta que se arto y la tomo de las mano)

Hipo: espera escúchame ya no somos novios desde ase mucho terminamos el día en que me dejaron salir de la mansión desde entonces ya no somos nada bueno solo amigos

Camicazi: lo que dice Hipo es verdad solo somos amigos

Astrid: bien solo por esta vez te la paso porque conozco ha Camicazi

Hipo: bien porque si pegas fuerte

Camicazi: creo que empezare a creerte

Finn: porque

Hipo: le dije que Astrid no la mataría que era mas fácil que me golpeara o tratara de matarme

Zeus: (se acerco a Hipo) Hipster ya es hora

Astrid: Hipster

Hipo: mi apodo adiós (todos los chicos ya en el escenario)

Ricky: bueno todos saben porque estamos aquí reunido el contrato de Dark Souls con T.O.P Media era d años pero ya han pasado 6 años desde entonces por eso el día de hoy se decidirá si se cumplen los 7 años o el grupo se separa (todos comenzaron a votar cuando terminaron le entregaron el papel con los resultados a Ricky)

¿?: (Pensamiento: todo se decidirá hoy su futuro podrá mejorar o no)

Ricky: (destapo el sobre vio lo que decía quería llorar pero no lo hiso) el grupo Dark Souls se, se separa (comenzó a llorar) lo siento chicos

Hipo: (comenzó a llorar y pudo ver que el resto de los chicos también se acerco a Ricky y lo abraso después el resto de los chicos lo imitaron)

**En la mesa con Astrid y los chicos**

Finn: pobre hipo 6 años con ellos y ahora los separan

Haru: prácticamente los están dejando a su suerte

Astrid: Hiccup

Camicazi: que no pueden apagar esas malditas cámara necesitan privacidad

**Devuelta al escenario**

William: si hemos de terminar que sea en grande y ahora que las cámaras están encendidas

**Yoel:** (sonrió se limpio las lagrimas y en un rápido movimiento le quito el micrófono a Ricky)

Cuando este mundo que

Yo veía fácilmente no funciona a mi manera

Cuando poco a poco me voy derrumbando

En la desesperación que no puedo manejar

Cuando sigo cayendo frente

Al muro llamado realidad

Oh, he perdido la manera de atravesar el mundo

Hipo: (fue por unos micrófonos y se los entrego al resto de los chicos)

**Coro: **el por que por que por que?

**Zeus:** incluso cuando veo una película de comedia divertida

¿Por qué tengo lágrimas en vez de risas?

**Coro: **solo yo, ¿Por qué por que por que?

**Zeus: **incluso cuando leo un libro que se supone

Debería de entusiasmarme término conformándome con la soledad

Parece como si estuviera poseído por algo

Sigo enfocándome en el dolor, porque suena como mi historia

**Teo: **levántate una vez más, en este momento

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Heiko: **(se acerco a Ricky y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha)no conozco la palabra **"renuncio"**

No hay necesidad de apresurarse

Esta bien, estoy

Respirando por mis sueños

**Yoel:** (se acerco a Ricky y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) Si me caigo, me levantare si yo

Disfruto de mis fracasos, entonces se acabo

Así es, el mundo se esta convirtiendo

En mí aliado de nuevo

**Coro: **nunca regreses regreses regreses

**Hipo:** (se acerco a Yoel y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) ¿Por qué tanta gente piensa mas

En la tristeza que en la felicidad?

**Coro: **corre a tu manera manera manera

**Hipo: **¿Por qué es la gente tan fácilmente influenciada?

Me preocupa que voy a caminar en este cambio

Influido por las palabras de otros sus corazones son pobres

Pero puedo escapar me sacudiré y correré una vez mas de nuevo

**Teo:** (se acerco a Heiko y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha)levántate una vez más, en este momento

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **(se acerco a Teo y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha) regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Hipo: **toma una respiración profunda y luego déjalo salir

**Zeus:** (se acerco a Hipo y rodeo su cuello con su mano izquierda) Puedes hacerlo sigue caminando hacia

Tus esperanzas que pueden ser alcanzadas

**Hipo: **note detengas en esa sombra del mundo

**Zeus y Hipo: **Tú eres más libre que cualquier otra persona

**Teo: **el fracaso es lo que me hace más fuerte

El miedo es lo que me hace correr

Ahora mírame uooooooooh

**Coro: **no mas dolor adiós adiós

Voy a derramar y arrojar mi debilidad

Y me superare a mi mismo

**William: **(se acerco a Teo y rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha) regresa a mi

**Coro: **no mas llanto adiós adiós

Voy a brincar por encima de este mundo, entendido

Yeeeeh

**Coro: **permíteme decir adiós adiós

Pondré fuego en mi corazón y me

Convertiré en el verdadero yo

**Yoel: **voy a cambiar

**Coro: **una vez más di adiós adiós

Me convertiré en el verdadero yo

**Yoel: **voy a cambiar

**Coro: **una vez más di adiós adiós

Una vez mas con intensidad esta bien

Yeeeeeeeh

¿?: (Se paro y comenzó a aplaudir) bravo tienes unos buenos chicos con talento por eso yo les ofrezco un contrato a todos ustedes en SM Entertainment que tuene a dos de las mejores bandas pero nos hace falta el grupo musical que ocupa el primer lugar de la lista ustedes

Zeus: y usted es

¿?: Pero que modales los míos me llamo Lee Jong In y soy el CFO/Director Ejecutivo de la empresa el genero que nosotros usamos es K-pop, Pop, Dance y Rock, Hip Hop, R&B los productos y servicios que nosotros les ofrecemos son Producción Musical, Gestión de artistas, Albums, Conciertos, Videos, etc. Que dicen

Zeus: suena bien pero (fue interrumpido por Ricky)

Ricky: cuando quieres que ellos vallan a firmar el contrato

Lee Jong In: mañana por la tarde

_(Hipo POV)_

_Y así paso la fiesta Ricky nos dijo que era lo mejor ya que nadie nos ofrecería un contrato como el de el seguimos en la fiesta asta que nos fuimos fui a dejar a Astrid, Camicazi, Finn y Haru al hotel ellos me dirigieron que se marchaban en la mañana les dije que yo los llevaría al aeropuerto ellos aceptaron regrese a casa charlamos un poco respecto al nuevo contrato después de un rato me fui directo a la cama _


	18. Capitulo 17: decisiones y verdades

_**Capitulo 17: decisiones y verdades **_

_(Hipo POV)_

_Algo me dice que hoy será un día muy pesado empezando porque fui a la joyería a comprar cosas que Ricky me pidió lo bueno es que me presto su auto después fui a recoger a los chicos al hotel para llevarlos al aeropuerto y me llevo la sorpresa de que siguen dormidos y eme aquí en el estacionamiento del hotel ya guarde sus cosas en el auto y ellos aun no bajan comienzo a desesperarme_

Astrid: (entro al auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto) en que piensas (al no recibir respuesta le grito) HICCUP!

Hipo: ah! no me grites no estoy sordo

Astrid: pues parece que si entre al auto te hable y ni me pusiste atención

Hipo: oh perdón no era mi intención ignorarte

Astrid: Hiccup ya te dije que a mi no me trates de esa forma

Hipo: en que forma

Astrid: tan caballeroso ya se que eres un príncipe pero no me gusta que me trates así

Hipo: lo siento es que a mi me educaron así no puedo dejar de actuar así de la noche a la mañana

Astrid: te disculpas mucho no lo hagas

Hipo: lo sien (no termino de hablar porque Astrid le pego) a que a venido eso

Astrid: cada vez que te disculpes in necesaria mente te pegare (vio una bolsa con el símbolo de un diamante) que es esto

Hipo: pulseras de oro que Ricky me pidió que recogiera a cambio de que me prestara el auto

Astrid: puedo ver

Hipo: si claro

Astrid: (tomo la bolsa y saco las pulseras de oro cada una tenia el nombre de los cantantes y en la parte de atrás como grabado el nombre de la agencia para la que trabajan y el nombre de Ricky cuando termino de verlas las metió a la bolsa y se dio cuenta de una pequeña cajita que estaba en la bolsa la saco) que hay aquí Hiccup

Hipo: (volteo a ver y vio que Astrid estaba apunto de abrir la cajita y se la quito) no lo veas

Astrid: porque

Hipo: porque bueno porque Ricky me dijo que no la abriera (le mintió)

Astrid: (le creyó) bueno debe ser muy importante para que te dijera eso

Hipo: si (pensamiento: cela creyó creo que ya no soy tan mal mentiroso aunque debería dárselo NO si lo hago la lastimare y no quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa por eso termine con ella la primera vez para protegerla)

Finn: HIPO CUANDO QUIERAS NOS VAMOS

Hipo: eh así espera a que horas se subieron al auto

Camicazi: hace rato

Haru: que tienes

Hipo: nada es solo que e estado pensando sobre el nuevo contrato y ese tipo (encendió el auto salió del estacionamiento y manejo asta el aeropuerto)

Haru: (trato de iniciar una conversación ya que no soportaba el silencio y menos si tardarían en llegar al aeropuerto) linda pulsera la que tienes hipo es de oro

Hipo: ha si Camicazi también tiene una se la regalo Zeus

Astrid: si pero la tuya tiene letras

Finn: que dice

Hipo: solo son letras

Camicazi: y cuales son las letras

Hipo: H, Y, A

Haru: que significa

Astrid: (capto de inmediato el significado de esas letras) hace cuanto que las usas

Hipo: desde que terminamos las empecé a usar

Haru: que significa

Astrid: Hiccup Y Astrid

Finn: sus nombres espera después de que terminaste con mi hermana aun la querías

Hipo: si

Camicazi: entonces porque terminaste con ella

Haru: para que ella no pasara por lo mismo que tu

Hipo: correcto era una tortura y no quería que Astrid pasara por lo mismo por eso termine con ella

Astrid: ase mucho calor Hiccup por que traes una playera de cuello de tortuga

Hipo: es que yo tengo frio Salí desde las 5 de la mañana y asía mucho frio por eso

Finn: y no tienes otra playera

Hipo: nop

Finn: entonces te doy una mía

Hipo: NO!

Astrid: porque gritas

Hipo: es que creo que olvide mi permiso para conducir

Haru: como que lo olvidaste

Hipo: no recuerdo Salí corriendo de la casa porque creí que ustedes ya estabas despierto

Finn: bueno donde dejaste mi maleta para darte una de mis playeras

Hipo: en la cajuela descuida después de que los deje en el aeropuerto yo me iré a comprar una camisa

Finn: como quieras

Hipo: (después de un largo viaje llano de risas y historias llegaron al aeropuerto bajaron todo del auto y esperaron a que los llamaran)

Astrid: bueno creo que este es el adiós de nuevo

Hipo: ¡Un futuro sin ti… significa nada para mí! Seria una existencia vacía en un mundo mas vacío y sin sentido alguno por eso te pido que no me vuelvas a decir adiós porque pienso que ya no nos volveremos a ver nos y cuando la ausencia es muy larga, la sonrisa se cansa de tanto esperar

Astrid: que poeta me saliste

Hipo: (se quito la pulsera tomo la mano de Astrid y le puso la pulsera en su mano) es que escribir canciones y pensar en ti me hace sacar este lado mío

Vocero: el vuelo a Londres partirá en cinco minutos por favor todos los pasajeros favor de abordar el avión

Hipo: (metió su mano en el bolsillo agarro la pequeña cajita luego miro a Astrid y la soltó y se dio la vuelta) creo que ya mantengo que ir

Astrid: (tomo a hipo de la mano y lo volteo) espera aun hay algo que no e echo y quise hacer desde que llegue aquí lo que quise

Hipo: y que es lo aremos cuando vuelvas a venir a corea

Astrid: no lo quiero hacer ahora (se acerco a hipo se puso de puntitas ya que el era mas alto que un chico promedio de Londres y lo beso paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para estar mas cómodos)

Finn: no es que quiera interrumpir su momento pero ya es hora de irnos Astrid ya dejaste tu marca en corea lo están fotografiando

Hipo: (la bajo y les sonrió a los fotógrafos estos solo dejaron de tomar fotos y se fueron hipo se acerco al oído de Astrid y le dijo en voz baja para que nade lo escuche) Me hubiese gustado ser un inicial para estar a tu lado toda la vida oyes sabes lo que recupere

Astrid: no que

Hipo: logre volver a recuperar aquello que nos unió por primera vez y desde que lo recupere siento que me gustas mas y mas cada día (se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la frente) nos volveremos a ver (le entrego la cámara)

Astrid: (tomo la cámara y la guardo en su mochila luego puso su mano en la cabeza de hipo y le alboroto el cabello) note metas en problemas (tomo sus cosas y se fue a su avión)

Hipo: (se sorprendió que ella hiciera eso luego sonrió y grito) TRATARE PERO NO TE PROMRTO NADA (salió del aeropuerto y fue al carro de Ricky abrió la cajuela tomo una bolsa saco una camisa azul claro se quito la playera al quitársela traía un collar con una placa con su nombre se puso la camisa) no puedo creer que hallan echo caso a lo que Camicazi les dijo bueno es hora de ir a la nueva agencia para la que probablemente trabaje (se subió al auto y se fue)

**En el avión **

Camicazi: seme olvido

Haru: que se te olvido linda

Camicazi: pedirle a hipo la cámara

Astrid: me la dio a mi ten la quieres ver

Camicazi: no mejor cuando aterricemos

Finn: el vuelo dura dos días

Camicazi: ya lose pero las quiero ver junto con Astrid

Finn: si quieres cambiamos temporal mente de lugares yo tengo que hablar con Haru sobre algo muy importante y tu vez las fotos can mi hermanita

Camicazi: ok (se paro y cambio de lugar con Finn)

**Con los chicos**

Haru: ya llamaste por teléfono a mi familia

Finn: si lo hice cuando estábamos en el hotel

Haru: y que te dijeron

Finn: que todo estará listo para cuando lleguemos a Londres todo se realizara en la noche

Haru: perfecto ya no aguanto mas ya quiero estar en Londres

**Con las chicas**

Camicazi: quien lo diría hipo es un buen fotógrafo

Astrid: si (paso a la siguiente imagen y quien aparecía era hipo semi desnudo solo traía una toalla en la cintura cubriéndolo para no mostrar de mas y otra toalla mas pequeña en el cuello)

Camicazi: creí que no quería que le tomaran fotos

Astrid: pues por lo que se ve se la tomaron por sorpresa ya que no esta mirando la cámara

Camicazi: debo admitir que desde que el y yo terminamos se a puesto mas atractivo

Astrid: (le pego en el brazo) es mi novio al que estas viendo

Camicazi: auch ok ya no lo digo en voz alta (paso a otra imagen esta era igual de hipo pero el estaba durmiendo en es sofá) que mono la que sigue

Astrid: llano hay mas fotos

Camicazi: a ver (le quito la cámara y la comenzó a ver asta que encontró algo) mira grabaron algo

Astrid: reprodúcelo

_**Zeus: antes de que vean este video les advierto que les puede resultar un poco perturbador y traumatizante para ustedes ya que aquí es casi normal que un cantante lo haga pero no puedo decir lo mismo en otros lugares o países y otra cosa este video lo hicimos porque Astrid es probable que sigas enojada con el y queremos sacarte una sonrisa por parte de todos pero mas de hipo ya que no lo aguantamos todo el tiempo se la pasa diciéndonos lo mucho que estas enojada con el (camino asta llegar con Teo y Heiko que estaban esperando afuera de un cuarto)**_

_**Heiko: vamos hipo ya sal del baño cuanto puedes tardar en ponértelo **_

_**Hipo: (grito del otro lado de la puerta) cuesta trabajo aunque no lo creas **_

_**Teo: yo te creo cuando tenia 5 años me puse uno y también el día de la obra de teatro un chico se me declaro y yo le dije que no porque ya tenia novio pero en realidad no tenia a nadie (Heiko lo volteo a ver lo con cara de asco y susto al mismo tiempo)**_

_**Heiko: que asco enserio**_

_**Zeus: como puedes vivir así **_

_**Teo: fácil lo suprimo con recuerdos felices **_

_**Yoel: (baja de las escaleras con una bolsa) ya salió **_

_**Zeus: no **_

_**Heiko: cuanto mas vas a tardar recuerda que lo haces para que tu chica se en contente contigo**_

_**Hipo: (grito del otro lado de la puerta) ya termine pero no creo que sea una buena idea me pregunto como me convencieron de hacer esto**_

_**Yoel: fácil te chantajeamos **_

_**Teo: lo chantajeamos **_

_**Zeus: si que hiciste Teo**_

_**Teo: le page para que lo hiciera**_

_**Heiko: si no sales derivare la puerta**_

_**Hipo: (abrió la puerta se asomo) no puedo creer que este asiendo esto **_

_**Zeus: lo que nos hace hacer el amor**_

_**Yoel: ten (le aventó la bolsa el la atrapo y volvió a entrar al baños)**_

_**Hipo: (después de un rato abrió la puerta y salió)**_

Astrid: (le puso pausa al video) el se jajajaja

Camicazi: si jajajaja deberías enojarte mas seguido con el

Astrid: no yo no quiero un novio así jajajajaja

Camicazi: ok jajajaja ya quítale la pausa (ella obedeció y le quito la pausa)

_**Hipo: (llevaba puesto un vestido negro unas zapatillas del mismo color) siento que perdí mi dignidad **_

_**Zeus: no la necesitas para ser bueno en lo que eres**_

_**Hipo: de donde sacaron el vestido, zapatillas y peluca de color caoba rojizo**_

_**Zeus: (todos voltearon a ver a) Teo que asco **_

_**Teo: esperen no lo mal interpreten es vestido y las zapatillas son de mi madre cuando la fui a visitar ella al parecer metió un poco de su ropa en mi maleta y yo me la traje para acá algo que me sorprende es que ella y hipo sean de la misma talla **_

_**Hipo: cállate y la peluca de donde la sacaron **_

_**Yoel: yo la fui a conseguirla **_

_**William: camina **_

_**Hipo: no **_

_**William: porque no **_

_**Hipo: porque si lo hago siento que perderé mi arma mortal y me la desmadraré **_

_**Yoel: en toses posa eres modelo no eso no te costara trabajo**_

_**Hipo: no quisiera pero no tengo opción **_

_**Heiko: te falto pintarte **_

_**Teo: eres una chica linda **_

_**Zeus: ahora ya no se tiene que preocupar solo por las chicas sino también por los chicos **_

_**Hipo: ya apaga la cámara **_

_**Zeus: la apagare cuando poses**_

_**Yoel: yo primero hipa es linda**_

_**Heiko: hipa**_

_**Yoel: no se me ocurrió otra cosa ahora linda **_

_**Hipo: ok (alzo su mano izquierda y la puso en su boca quiso reírse pero no lo hiso)**_

_**Zeus: jajajajajajaja **_

_**Heiko: hipa es fuerte **_

_**Hipo: (alzo ambas manos como si estuviera tratando de quitarse algo pesado de los hombros) **_

_**Zeus: hipa es sexi sin ofender Astrid tu también lo eres**_

_**Hipo: idiota ella es mía aunque este enojada con migo**_

_**Teo: ya oíste hipa es sexi **_

_**Hipo: (besito volado a Yoel) jajajajajaja**_

_**Yoel: porque a mi**_

_**Todos: jajajajajajajaja **_

_**Teo: porque a Yoel ah!**_

_**Yoel: dáselo a la cámara **_

_**Hipo: (besito volado a la cámara) ya me lo puedo quitar **_

_**Zeus: si tú das pena**_

Camicazi: que paso

Astrid: se acabo eso fue todo

Camicazi: mira hay cuatro mas

Astrid: si y este es el mas reciente

Camicazi: pues reprodúcelo

_**Zeus: hola bueno creo que será mejor que te diga esto rápido te gustan las mascotas bueno no me puedes contestar pero mmm que te parece si te regalo un nightfury es cierto puede que no sepas que significa yo te lo diré significa furia de la noche o furia nocturna como quieras decirle el esta entrenado obedecerá todas tus ordenes ahora mismo esta arreglando se bueno lo están arreglando a otra cosa el nombre de esta mascota es hipo pero si quieres puedes decirle hiccup**_

_**William: listo (Zeus meneo la cámara y esta apuntaba en donde estaban los chicos) Astrid mira a tu mascota **_

_**Hipo: no puedo creer que le hallan echo caso a Camicazi para que me pusieran un collar para perros y por lo menos podrían decirme que dice **_

_**Heiko: yo te digo ya que yo lo mande a hacer en la parte delantera dice HICCUP y en la parte trasera dice Londres y la callen en la que vive Astrid y el nombre de ella para que sepan quien es tu dueña**_

_**Hipo: y como la consiguieron**_

_**Teo: Finn nos la dio **_

_**Hipo: quítenme esta cosa tengo que ir por las cosas que Ricky me pidió y después tengo que ir a recogerlos y llevarlos al aeropuerto**_

_**Zeus: eso será imposible ya te regale a Astrid y tienes que usar esa cosa por siempre la única persona que te lo puede quitar es Astrid con esta llave (saco de su pantalón una llave y cela mostro a hipo luego la puso enfrente de la cámara para que Astrid la viera) descuida Astrid esta llave viene en espera tápenle los oídos a hipo para que no intente quitarse el collar**_

_**Yoel: yo lo hago (le tapo los oídos y se lo llevo a la cocina)**_

_**Zeus: esta llave la encontraras en donde se guarda la segunda memoria de esta cámara guárdala muy bien ya que esa es la única llave que puede liberar a hipo si la pierdes ten por seguro que si se quedara el collar para siempre en su cuello (de repente llego Teo, Heiko y Yoel corriendo)**_

_**Teo: Zeus nos quiere matar **_

_**Zeus: que le hicieron**_

_**Hipo: no huyan cobardes (entro a la sala y del pantalón saco dos daga y se la lanzo a Teo y Heiko las cuales dieron en su blanco estas se clavaron en la ropa de ellos luego en la pared dejándolos inmóviles intentaron sacarlas pero no pudieron)**_

_**Yoel: demonios hipo que precisión tienes **_

_**Zeus: que paso **_

_**Heiko: nada solo que bueno accidental mente dijimos algo que no se puede decirse **_

_**Yoel: mira el lado positivo ya sabemos que regalarle a Astrid en su cumpleaños **_

_**Hipo: que **_

_**Zeus: una cadena para que amare a hipo **_

_**Yoel: no es mala idea yo decía que unos juguetes para hipo y me refiero a las cosas que el dice juguetes **_

_**Heiko: te refieres a las armas mortales que hipo guarda bajo su ropa**_

_**Teo: pero el regalo es para ella no para el **_

_**William: hipo se te hace tarde **_

_**Hipo: cierto me tengo que ir**_

_**Heiko: espera por lo menos quítanos estas cosas**_

_**Hipo: no**_

_**Zeus: espera hipo la cámara **_

Camicazi: que bueno es con esas cosas

Astrid: si (apago la cámara y saco la llave de donde Zeus le dijo que la guardo)

Camicazi: no me lo puedo creer en verdad le pusieron el collar

Astrid: porque les dijiste eso

Camicazi: para que se comporte y también por si no recuerda como llegar a tu casa o a la de el

Después de que vieran los demás videos Camicazi regreso a su lugar igual que Finn cuando aterrizaron en Londres estaba por anochecer Takumi los estaba esperando todos guardaron sus cosas en el auto y Kris los llevo a la mansión al llegar los padres de Astrid y Finn estaban allí también los de Camicazi y los hermanos de Haru y sus amigos

Hakon: que alegría de que regresaran todos ustedes sanos y salvos

Haru: casi

Asiel: que quieres decir con casi

Haru: es una historia muy graciosa

Patán: cuéntenla

Haru: bien verán a Dagur lo enseraron en la cárcel por intentar golpear a Camicazi jajajajaja y bien merecido lo tiene jajajajaja

Hakon: QUE! Haru eso no es gracioso eso es grabe (inmediata mente Haru se callo)

Haru: porque es grabe ya se que el es el rey de Francia pero al menos dejara de molestar a hipo

Peter: no entiendes verdad hijo

Haru: no díganme que pasa

Yadira: tranquilo cariño yo se lo digo

Hakon: NO Haru que no has estudiado sobre la realeza

Haru: no, no lo e echo

Kayla: hermano como tu sabrás nosotros como la realeza tenemos que cuidar mucho nuestra reputación si no lo hacemos nos degradan a civiles

Asiel: en este caso Dagur el a sido degradado por ir a la cárcel y el se tendrá que divorciar de Misaki

Haru: no le veo el lado malo de esto

Patán: yo tampoco

Brutacio: eso seria un milagro

Fénix: eh Haru eso no es la parte mala

Haru: entonces cual es

Hakon: el matrimonio arreglado de hipo

Astrid: no entiendo que quiere decir con eso

Kayla: significa que hipo tendrá que casarse con Misaki quiera o no

Astrid: que (comenzó a llorar)

Señora Hofferson: ya tranquila hija todo saldrá bien

Señor Hofferson: tu madre tiene razón de seguro ese chico es muy listo y audaz

Heather: anímate Astrid

Brutilda: ella tiene razón es hipo tu hipo

Camicazi: es cierto recuerdas Astrid tu tienes la llave

Patapez: la llave de que

Astrid: a nada es solo algo entre cami y yo

Fénix: me sorprende que hipo no se los allá dicho el lo sabe mejor que nadie

Yadira: no les dijo porque a la mejor tiene un plan para cancelar la boda o porque no quería lastimar a su novia es hipo de quien hablamos el siempre hace milagros que lo salvan

Camicazi: es cierto Astrid hipo siempre tiene un has bajo la manga

**Después de una larga historia **

Haru: y luego hipo lo golpeo llego la policía y se lo llevaron ya no se nada después de eso

Hakon: no me queda de otra más que decirle a Misaki

Asiel: hermano ya casi es hora

Haru: es cierto Camicazi me acompañas al London eyes

Camicazi: si claro vámonos (se fueron cuando por fin llagaron entraron a una de la cabinas poniendo en marcha el plan de Haru)

Haru: (llamo por teléfono a Patapez y lo dejo así) es muy bonita la vista no lo crees

Camicazi: si siempre me encanto este lugar aquí fue el primer lugar al que traje a hipo

Haru: si sobre eso aun amas a hipo

Camicazi: (se sorprendió por la pregunta) no tengo respuesta para eso

Haru: lo tomare como un si (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza)

Camicazi: no tonto no lo amo solo bromeaba quería ver que asías el día que dejaron a hipo salir fue el ultimo día de nuestro noviazgo

Haru: el termino contigo

Camicazi: no es solo que yo me sentía como un cero a la izquierda estando con hipo el al principio era torpe y tímido eso me gustaba de el pero su abuelo lo hiso madurar muy rápido que no pudo disfrutar la vida yo no quería eso y el tampoco lo quería así que quedamos en ser amigos

Haru: es lo malo de vivir con mi abuelo ase tiempo el me quería llevar a vivir con el pero sucedió algo y dijo que ya había encontrado a alguien mejor que yo alguien con potencial nunca me imagine que ese alguien era hipo

Camicazi: mira que lindo se ve desde aquí

Haru: quien se ve lindo desde aquí

Camicazi: la luna y tu por supuesto tonto

Haru: Camicazi Quivera Ramos

Camicazi: sabes que odio que me llames por mi nombre completo (se volteo y vio a Haru de rodillas con una cajita el la abrió y dentro había un anillo)

Haru: me arias el honor de casarte con migo

Camicazi: SI! Me casaría contigo

Haru: (tomo si mano y le coloco el anillo) ahora chicos (de repente fuegos artificiales salieron de la nada)

Camicazi: y cuando es la boda

Haru: en un mes

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy solo escribiré tres o cuatro capítulos mas porque lo dejare para continuar escribiendo mi otra historia la de los 7 clanes contra los mirk con esto me despido y agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan en este finc **


	19. Capitulo 18: de mal en peor

_**Capitulo 18: de mal en peor **_

_(Haru POV)_

_Ya ha pasado un mes me e casado con Camicazi y ahora estamos celebrando la boda fue muy aburrida sin mencionar que invite a hipo a la fiesta pero el jamás se presento en verdad esperábamos que hipo se presentara como en la boda de mi hermana pero esto jamás paso pero debo admitir que ahora si soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo me case con la chica que mas amo en el mundo_

Camicazi: en que piensas cariño

Haru: en que me case con la chica mas linda del mundo

Camicazi: sabes me hubiera gustado que hipo estuviera aquí

Haru: a mi también pero ya sabes tiene que estar allá por la película

Camicazi: al menos intento recompensarlo

Haru: no puedo creer que nos mandara un coche desde corea

Camicazi: ni yo y ya le han llamado por teléfono

Haru: ya pero no contesta y cuando lo hace quien contesta es Zeus o Heiko y siempre nos dicen lo mismo esta en una sesión de fotos, firmando la película, grabando su ultimo disco, grabando un video musical, durmiendo

Camicazi: es cierto el de seguro esta muy ocupado con eso de que ya no trabajaran para Ricky han de estar terminando sus pendientes

Astrid: (ella y el resto de los chicos se acercaron a ellos) miren a quien tenemos aquí a los recién casados

Camicazi: hola chicos

Heather: no deberían estar en la fiesta en vez de estar aquí en casa

Haru: si pero es aburrido estar allí

Brutacio: si hipo estuviera aquí seria divertido

Brutilda: pues obvio desde que esta con las personas de corea le sacaron lo divertido

Astrid: aun que me gusta mas este hipo que el otro

Patán: es una lastima de que no pudiera venir

Patapez: chicos hipo esta en la tele

Haru: tu como lo sabes

Patapez: me envió un mensaje diciéndome que prenda la tele y lleve a todos ya la prendí pero ya no tarda en empezar

Asiel: YA ESTA EMPEZANDO (todos corrieron a la sala)

**En la televisión**

Presentador: dangsingwa hamkke eoduun yeonghon **(con ustedes Dark Souls)**

Zeus: aegseseu hal su issjiman, dangsin-i geogjeong haji anhneun gyeong-u, hangug-eoleul gusahaji moshaneun yeogiissneun-eul-wihan gamsa geulaeseo ulineun seupein-eolo malhaneun **(gracias por acceder a que estemos aquí pero si no le importa ellos no hablan coreano así que nosotros hablaremos en español)**

Presentador: dangsin-ui jag-eun maknae eul haneun de doum-i modeun geos-eul chwiso **(claro todo por ayudar a su pequeño maknae)**

Heiko: listos para la emoción y diversión

Publico: myeon **(si)**

Yoel: pero antes un aviso de nuestro maknae

Hipo: como todos sabrán en London se caso mi primo Haru con Camicazi o ya se casaron no lose y siento no haberme presentado en su boda perdón

Teo: esta canción es para ustedes

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo  
>Woo hoo woo hoo<br>Oh nena tú  
>Woo hoo woo hoo<br>Woo hoo woo hoo

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
>Canto esta canción para tí<br>Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
>Ellos solo están mirándote<p>

**Yoel: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
>¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí<br>¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
>Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre<p>

**Heiko: **Has echo que el llanto de mi cara sonría  
>Borré mi amor pasado que siempre estaba buscando<br>Cuando estoy contigo, me vuelvo más fuerte  
>No tengo ningún miedo<br>Las palabras que digo son verdad, soy real

**Zeus: **Con solo mirarte, soy un girasol  
>Mis tendencias a engañar no están más<br>Sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que nos despedimos  
>Pero ya te extraño, no lo puedo evitar<p>

**William:**(Baby, baby, baby) ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo...  
>(Baby, baby, baby) ...Has vuelto a mí?<br>Nunca los he visto, pero creo en los ángeles  
>Deberás parecerte<p>

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
>Canto esta canción para tí<br>Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
>Ellos solo están mirándote<p>

**Teo: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
>¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí<br>¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
>Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre<p>

**Hipo: **Por favor, conoce mi corazón, te extraño mucho  
>Mi corazón que quiere colocarte junto a mí se hace más grande<br>No puedo hacer nada, pero cómo puedo parar  
>No puedo conciliar el sueño<p>

**Zeus:** ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Hipo: **Hoy solo hay una persona en mi corazón y esa eres tú  
>Con sólo ver tu sonrisa, sonrío también<br>En frente de tí, soy una persona que olvidó las lágrimas  
>No es dos, no es tres, pero eres mi único amor<p>

**Teo: **(Baby, baby, baby) ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo...  
>(Baby, baby, baby)...Has vuelto a mí?<br>Sólo tú eres mi super estrella  
>Quiero tener te a mi lado<p>

**Coro: **Oh, nena tú escucha esta canción  
>Canto esta canción para tí<br>Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
>Ellos solo están mirándote<p>

**Yoel: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
>¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí<br>¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
>Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre<p>

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo, woo hoo woo hoo

**Heiko: **Quiero abrazarte toda la noche

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo, woo hoo woo hoo

**Heiko: **Quiero besarte hasta que nuestros labios se rompan

**Teo: **No te preocupes por nada y no mires a otra parte  
>Aquí en mis brazos, toma mi mano y quédate a mi lado<p>

**Coro: **Escucha esta canción  
>Canto esta canción para tí<br>Solo a tí, mírame a los ojos  
>Ellos solo están mirándote<p>

**Hipo: **Eres mi cariño, cariño, cariño, me vuelvo loco por tí  
>¿Me crees? solo te miro a tí<br>¿Me aceptas? te daré todo  
>Te sostendré en mis brazos para siempre<p>

**Coro: **Woo hoo woo hoo  
>Woo hoo woo hoo<br>Oh nena tú  
>Woo hoo woo hoo<br>Woo hoo woo hoo

Zeus: felicidades si bravo (comenzó a aplaudir mientras los chicos los miraban)

Heiko: cuantos años tienes

Zeus: 22 años

Yoel: compórtate conforme a tu edad

Hipo: jajajaja ya déjenlo vamos la que sigue

Heiko: no more perfume on you

Hipo: no esa no es adecuada para unos recién casados

Heiko: que tal si el lo hace le damos una idea

Hipo: y luego me matan a mi por darle la idea

Teo: porque a ti

Yoel: porque el escribió la canción

Hipo: exacto

William: no importa hadarle

**Yole:** Oh! Oh Ohh

Su perfume es, realmente hermoso es

Es la única que lleva ese aroma especial

**Heiko: **su maquillaje es, realmente es el mejor

Ella mi chica es aunque nadie lo sepa aun

**Teo: **cada que estoy con ella olvido que es mayor

Que yo

**William: **y comienzo a tratar de conquistarla

**Heiko: **mi mano en su hombro y un

Momento siento que yo soy el mejor

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar

No uses tu perfume

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

**Hipo: **su cuerpo en verdad realmente muy sexy es

Del uno al diez en verdad tiene un diez

**Teo: **cada que estoy con ella olvido que es mayor

Que yo

**William: **y comienzo a tratar de conquistarla

**Heiko: **mi mano en su hombro y un

Momento siento que yo soy el mejor

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar _(no)_

No uses tu perfume _(wow)_

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

**Zeus: **hagámoslo así

No hay otra forma para que estemos juntos

**Hipo: **sin perfume por favor

O me causaras un problema

**Zeus: **no te enojes por favor

**Hipo: **Sonriendo te vez mejor

**Zeus: **guarda el secreto baby

**Hipo: **Porque no quiero perderte

**Yoel: **no uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi novia ya comienza a sospechar

_(Sospechar)_

No uses tu perfume _(oh no)_

Porque mi ropa se podría perfumar

_(..Se podría perfumar con tu amor)_

**Heiko: **para mi eres mi chica

**Yoel: **pero no se si para ti tu hombre soy

**Heiko: **quédate callada, si me quieres sigamos así

**Yoel: **confía en mí, no uses tu perfume

Zeus: bueno esto esta apunto de acabar así que felicidades

**Teo:** felicidades que bien la pases y todos a bailar (Heiko le tapo la boca)

Heiko: no eso es patético

Hipo: esta es para my lady

**Yoel: **Girl~ Vienes a mí como un sueño  
>Me aferraré a ti y nunca te dejaré ir<br>Eres~ tan hermosa para mí, nena  
>Mi chica ideal, me enamoré de ti a primera vista<p>

**Teo: **Estoy feliz por conocer a alguien como tú  
>Mi corazón late rápido, Sí~<p>

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
>Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa<br>Eres Única & Perfecta  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
>Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol<br>como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

**Heiko: **Sueño~ Esto no es un sueño, Verdad?  
>Me siento como si fuera el dueño del mundo<br>Si el tiempo se detuviera ahora mismo  
>me pregunto que maravilloso sería<p>

**William: **Incluso si el tiempo pasara o si todo cambiara  
>Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Si~<p>

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
>Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa<br>Eres Única & Perfecta  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
>Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol<br>como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

**Zeus: **Pasan los días, cada vez nos parecemos más  
>Sigo enamorándome más de Ti<br>Igual que la escena de una película  
>con esos protagonistas tan geniales<br>Te Entregaré Mi Vida~

[Rap]  
><strong>Hipo: <strong>Yo!  
>Siempre te ofreceré mi sonrisa<br>Te haré la persona más feliz  
>que en este mundo pueda haber<br>Enseguida empiezo a pensar en Ti  
>Mi sonrisa se mantiene todo el tiempo<br>Soy Feliz, que le voy a hacer.

Al final de un día agotador  
>siempre estarás a mi lado<br>Estoy agradecido, Tú me das fuerzas  
>Prometo quedarme a tu lado, No Cambiaré<br>Aunque pase el tiempo, Te Amaré, Te Protegeré

**coro: **Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Adorable  
>Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Hermosa<br>Eres Única & Perfecta  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
>Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol<br>como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

**Yoel: **Siempre eres adorable  
>Siempre estás hermosa<br>Quien quiera que te vea dirá que eres Perfecta  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

Tu hermoso rostro me deslumbra  
>Tu radiante sonrisa como el sol<br>como una estrella que brilla en el cielo oscuro  
>Hay un ángel en mi corazón<p>

William: a quien le gusta superman

Teo: a mi

Yoel: con esto Dark Souls se despide

¡DS! Es así  
>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam<br>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam<p>

[**Hipo**] Estoy en el mundo, en el que bailo maravillosamente con mi grupo,  
>de una manera única poniéndolo en movimiento.<p>

[**Zeus**] Todas las BABY'S del mundo caen, caen por mi, corren, corren, corren a mi.  
>Disfrutemos este momento junto.<p>

[**Teo**] Emocionado, toco a esas personas que tan genuinamente, en silencio me aman.

[**William**] No ha habido momentos en los que haya dicho cosas inútiles o no haya sido honesto.

[**Todos**] Tendemos a ser el mejor, nuestra escala es la mejor, somos lo mejor, más que cualquiera  
>A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".<br>Nuestra pasión es la mejor, nuestra concentración es la mejor.  
>¿Quien se atreve a decir que hemos terminado?<br>A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".

Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam<br>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam  
>Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam<p>

[**Teo**] Ahora, ahora, ahora ¿quién es? (Zeus)

[**Zeus**] Así que, ¿por qué miras hacia atrás?  
>Estoy aquí ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?<br>Yo soy Zeus

[**Hipo**] Debo escoger las estrellas del cielo para ti, cuéntalas, una, dos, tres.  
>Con las estrellas que hemos perdido, juntos somos trece estrellas<p>

[**Teo**] Pero no estamos solos, te lo mostraremos, tenemos a la Familia T.O.P y a las BABY'S

[**Heiko**] No te desanimes, no nos juzgues o nos traiciones, abandónate al embriagante súper holic

[**Yoel**] Trata de cantar la canción, incluso sigue el baile, vamos a emocionarnos juntos.

[**Todos**] Tendemos a ser el mejor, nuestra escala es la mejor, somos lo mejor, más que cualquiera  
>A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".<br>Nuestra pasión es la mejor, nuestra concentración es la mejor.  
>¿Quien se atreve a decir que hemos terminado?<br>A Dark Souls solo le falta en "Man" para el nombre poderoso de "SuperMan".

[**William** & **Yoel**] Cuando tu corazón está triste, cuando quieres escuchar una canción  
>Cuando necesitas algo para levantarte el animo.<br>Estamos junto a ti, vamos todos a llegar juntos

[**Todos**] (Dark Souls, somos Super, Super, Superman)

[**Heiko** & **Teo**] Cuando te encuentres aburrido navegando en internet  
>sólo escribe super y nuestros resultado llegaran.<br>Estamos siempre a tu lado. Échanos un vistazo y grita fuerte

[**Todos**] (Dark Souls, somos Super, Super, Superman)

[**Hipo**] Aun si ellos no saben sobre nosotros, lo haremos mejor posible cada día

[**Zeus**] Si nos preguntan quienes, quienes, quienes somos les mostraremos los resultados.  
>No importa la longitud del viaje caminemos juntos.<p>

[**Todos**] Al final, es Dark Souls ¡EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE EN PIE!

Hipo: felicidades espero verte pronto my lady

Camicazi: (apago la tele) cuando Zeus te dijo que tu eras la única que la podía quitar el collar lo decía enserio

Astrid: ellos todo se lo toman enserio

Patán: aunque no le queda mal

Brutacio: yo quiero uno

Heather: dalo por hecho la placa en que forma la quieres

Brutacio: de un hueso

Brutilda: yo te ayudo a conseguir el dinero para que se lo compres

Patapez: hipo usa una pierna metálica

Haru: no porque

Patapez: pues mientras bailaba se alzo un poco su pantalón y se vio algo metálico en su pierna

Asiel: (prendió la tele y retrocedió es programa después le puso pausa) es cierto es una pierna de metal

Astrid: que le abra pasado

Asiel: no lo se

**2 meses y medio en la cárcel de corea**

Policía: (se paro en frente de la celda oscura de Dagur) Dagur reçu un appel de la Reine Misaki **(Dagur tienes una llamada de la Reyna Misaki) **(al no recibir respuesta abrió la celda y entro pero fue recibido por un golpe dejándolo inconsciente)

Dagur: gracias por cooperar en mi escape (arrastro al policía hasta la celda le quito el uniforme y se lo puso el des pues se salió con mucho cuidado para que no lo notaran) escape exitoso ahora venganza

**3 meses después en corea **

Director: keos ttalkkugjil eun nameojileul idong hago jegeo haneun geojis dali** (corte hipo ve a descansar y quítate esa pierna falsa)**

Hipo: (camino asta donde estaba Ricky) listo termine de firmar mi escena ya puedo ir a explorar el bosque

Ricky: si quítate la pierna falsa y te puedes ir a explorar el bosque pero con mucho cuidado puede que no allá animales salvajes pero eso no quita el hecho de que te puedes lastimar

Hipo: si mama tendré cuidado sabes me alegra el echo de que casi terminamos la película

Ricky: si tres escenas mas y listo firmamos 2 videos musicales

Hipo: (se sentó en el pasto y se quito la pierna falsa de metal) no puedo creer de que esta cosía pueda hacer parecer de que perdí mi pierna

Ricky: es la magia de corea

Hipo: (se paro le dio a Ricky la pierna falsa y se fue caminando asía el bosque camino por horas contemplando cada cosa que el bosque le ofrecía asta que llego a un acantilado es se acerco con mucho cuidado vio que al final del este avía estalagmitas se dio la vuelta para seguir explorando pero algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien)

Dagur: (salió de unos arbustos) hola hipo cuanto tiempo

Hipo: Dagur que haces aquí tú deberías estar en la cárcel

Dagur: escape vine para matarte (del pantalón saco una pistola y le apunto a hipo el solo alzo ambas manos) ya que aun no firmo los papeles de divorcio Misaki sigue siendo mía pero solo tengo un cabo suelto tu

Hipo: elegí un mal día para no traer mi pistola no lo crees

Dagur: ciertamente si me sorprende y confirmas mis sospechas tú lucharías por mi Misaki

Hipo: claro que no me estas apuntando con una pistola obvio que me voy a poner a la defensiva además yo amo a Astrid

Dagur: a otro perro con ese hueso (corto cartucho)

Hipo: matarme no resolverá nada además esto quedara en tu conciencia

Dagur: correré el riesgo

Hipo: pero yo no (en un rápido movimiento saco una daga de su camisa y se la lanzo a Dagur el disparo dos veces una le dio a la daga y la otra paso rosando el hombro derecho de hipo el solo dio un gemido ahogado por el dolor) maldición Dagur ah!

**En la zona donde se encontraban grabando**

Zeus: oyeron eso

Heiko: si sonó como si hubieran disparado

Teo: de seguro están de casería

Ricky: no aquí no hay animales para casar

Teo: y que hay de hipo el es uno

Yoel: HIPO! Donde esta

Ricky: fue a explorar el bosque

Zeus: corran vamos a ver si hipo esta bien (todos salieron corriendo en dirección a donde escucharon los disparos)

**De regreso con Hipo y Dagur**

Dagur: (aun apuntándole con la pistola y hipo adolorido) sabes hipo hace tiempo tu me preguntaste porque me llamaban Dagur el desquiciado la razón es simple no le temo a nada

Hipo: dudo que sea eso pero real mente tienes manejado la parte desquiciada

Dagur: jojojojojojajajaja lastima que ese sea tus últimas palabras (volvió a disparar dos veces mas pero hipo no se que do atrás saco tres dagas y con muchísimo dolor se las lanzo desarmándolo pero una de las balas le dio a hipo en la mano derecha) maldito como te atreves (de su bolsillos saco un par de bóxer para golpear)

Dagur corrió y derivo a hipo golpeándolo en el rostro Hipo se arto de tenerlo en sima de el así que le dio un cabezazo en la cara seguido de un puñetazo en el ojo dejándolo con la vista un poco borrosa luego lo empujo y se paro del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo al igual que Dagur cuando se paro Dagur le soltó un puñetazo pero Hipo lo detuvo después le soltó una patada en las costillas dejándolo sin aire pero se aguanto se zafo de su agarre en un arranque de ira golpeo a Hipo tres veces en la nariz rompiéndosela Hipo comenzó a sangrar mucho el se puso sus manos en la nariz después retrocedió aturdido por los golpes sin darse cuenta de que estaba a dos pasos de caer por el acantilado Dagur aprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a golpear a Hipo en la cara pero este le dio en la boca partiéndole el labio la boca de Hipo comenzó a sangrar pero eso no era lo pero Dagur lo pateo asiéndolo caer por el acantilado afortunada mente Hipo reaccionó a tiempo y se agarro del acantilado mientras caí pero esto provoco que sus manos comenzaran a sangrar asiéndolo resbalar Dagur se acerco para verificar que Hipo allá caído pero no lo vio sostenido de unas pierdas medio salidas el se enfado y corrió por la pistola cuando la tubo en sus manos fue nuevamente con Hipo y le apunto con la pistola

Dagur: este será tu fin Hipo

Hipo: (tratando de no caerse ya que tenia las manos lastimadas y cubiertas de sangre) no lo hagas Dagur por favor hermano

Dagur: no me llames así (le apunto a su brazo pero tenia la vista borrosa así que disparo pero le paso rosando la cabeza a Hipo sacándole un poco se sangre)

Hipo: AH! Ya me arte Dagur reacciona yo no amo a Misaki yo amo a Astrid (de repente se escucharon gritos que lo llamaban)

Zeus: HIPO (salió de unos arbustos junto con el resto de la banda y Ricky todos vieron a Dagur se acerco pero después se detuvo al verlo con una pistola) que haces aquí infeliz donde esta hipo

Heiko: que le hiciste idiota

Dagur: CALLENSE! ahora retrocedan o disparo

Hipo: HAGAN LO QUE DISE YO ESTARE BIEN

Yoel: hipo estas bien

Hipo: DEFINE BIEN PORQUE EN MIS TERMINOS Y EN LO QUE CABE ESTOY BIEN

Dagur: (le dio la espalda a hipo) ya lo oyeron

Hipo: (aprovecho la distracción y con mucho trabajo y cuidado Hipo bajo su mano derecha asta su pantalón saco una daga y la clavo en una roca luego hiso lo mismo del lado izquierdo)

Dagur: (escucho como hipo clavaba las dagas y se volteo le volvió a apuntar con el arma)

Hipo saco la daga y intento clavarla un poco mas arriba pero Dagur le disparo a la daga y el la soltó eso provoco que el lado en donde Dagur estaba parado se rompiera asiéndolo caer mientras caía se agarro de la pierna de Hipo provocando que la daga que los sostenía se rompiera Hipo se agarro de las piedras esto provoco que el se lastimara mas de la cuenta y con mucha trabajo sostenerse de las piedras Zeus y el resto corrieron a ayudarlos mandaron a Teo y William por una cuerda y por mas ayuda cuando llagaron con las cosas Hipo y Dagur se encontraba mas abajo unos tomaron la cuerda y se las lanzaron

Zeus: HIPO TOMA LA CUERDA

Hipo: NO PUEDO ME DUELEN LAS MANOS CON MUCHO TRABAJO ME PUEDO SOSTENER

Zeus: DESCUIDA YO BAJARE POR USTEDES

Teo: estas loco

Zeus: no yo soy el único de todos nosotros que escala yo bajare por hipo (se amaro un extremo de la cuerda y comenzó a bajar por hipo)

Dagur: deberían dejar de intentarlo vamos a morir de todas formas

Hipo: cállate no digas eso saldremos de esta

Dagur: es la verdad tu no te puedes sostener mas no con tus heridas ya no puedes mas

Hipo: en que piensas

Dagur: en esto (se soltó de la pierna de hipo cayendo al mar)

Hipo: DAGUR! (se iba a lanzar por el pero Zeus lo agarro y lo amaro a la cuerda con el) no suéltame Dagur

Zeus: no lo buscamos después SUBAN NOS

Los subieron una vez arriba comenzaron a revisar a Hipo los doctores el se negó a que le vendaran la cara ya que no le gustaba le sacaron la bala que tenia en el brazo derecho le vendaron las manos y le dijeron que no iba a poder son tener nada con las manos por un largo tiempo pero eso ya no le preocupaba ya que el no saldría en las escenas que faltaban eso le alivio un poco después de cuatro horas no encontraron a Dagur eso preocupo mas a Hipo ya que le llamaron a Misaki ella se encontraba en corea con sus padres ya que ellos estaban arreglando los papeles de divorcio

Misaki: (vio a hipo y se acerco a el muy preocupada) hipo estas bien que te hiso ese animal

Hipo: en primera estoy bien y en segunda no le digas así a Dagur el era como mi hermano

Madre de Misaki: pues si fuera cierto no hubiera intentado matarte me alegra de que tu y Misaki se casaran en tres semanas

Hipo: tan pronto

Padre de Misaki: si como Dagur no firmo los papeles de divorcio no se pudo casar contigo pero ahora que esta muerto ya no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes por eso se casaran tan pronto ya estas grande Hipo y tu tienes responsabilidades debes acerté cargo de ellas mañana cariño comienzan con los preparativos de la boda yo voy a avisarle a Hakon sobre esto

Hipo: no yo les digo le dije a Ricky que mañana iría a London me adelantare ya que allá firmaremos el ultimo video musical que nos falta

Padre de Misaki: ok tú diles pero vete despidiendo de esta vida hipo ya que no la volverás a vivir

Zeus: hipo ya compramos el boleto solo lo recoges en el aeropuerto llegaras a Londres por la tarde y ya están asiendo tus maletas

Hipo: de acuerdo gracias pero no me ire sin equipaje en mi casa tengo ropa no me preocupo mucho por eso

Zeus: ok solo llévate esto (se acerco a hipo y guardo algo en bolsillo del pantalón) suerte

Hipo: si me disculpan me tengo que retirar tengo un vuelo por alcanzar (y si hipo se fue al aeropuerto al llegar subió abordo y espero el momento de llegada de su segundo hogar)


	20. Capitulo 19: sin milagros

_**Capitulo 19: sin milagros **_

_(Hipo POV)_

_El viaje fue aburrido sin contar que me dolía la nariz debí haberle echo caso a Ricky debí esperar asta que me recuperara pero no yo soy muy terco desearía no serlo pero el único lado positivo de esto es que volveré a ver a Astrid lo malo es como le diré que me casare con Misaki desearía que alguien quien sea me salve de este estúpido matrimonio no digo que no me quiera casar si quiero pero con la persona que mas amo en la vida y lo daría todo por ella incluso mi vida si fuera necesario pero no se como me librare de esta en situaciones como esta un milagro sucede y me salva pero ahora porque a mi acaso me e equivoque en algo tal ves mi abuelo tenia razón recuerdo cuando llegue por primera vez a Londres el me dijo que ya no podía vivir en un sueño tonto que tenia que vivir como la realeza y actuar como tal pero yo no quiero eso simplemente no lo entiendo porque busque la aprobación de mi abuelo tal vez fue porque el fue mas un padre que mi verdadero padre el me dejo con mi abuelo porque no se quería hacer cargo de mi pero porque me siento así como si cometiera un error porque _

**En la escuela **

Astrid: y tu que piensas Tilda

Brutilda: sobre que

Heather: no nos has puesto atención

Brutilda: no es solo que no me siento con ánimos de estudiar

Brutacio: tu pero que sorpresa desde cuando no te dan ánimos de estudiar

Brutilda: podrías dejar el sarcasmo a un lado hablo enserio

Brutacio: claro pero no te enojes

Brutilda: y de que hablábamos

Astrid: sobre el proyecto de ciencias

Heather: también sobre el bebe que creen que sea

Astrid: no lo se gemelos

Heather: pues esperemos que no salgan como Chusco y Brusca

Patapez: pues yo diría que una niña

Patán: no por el bien de ellos debe ser un niño ya que somos más tranquilos

Brutacio: sin mencionar que no duele cuando nacen los niños pero una niña es una tortura

Patapez: y tu como sabes eso

Brutilda: mama nos dio una plática al inútil y a mí

Patán: o la charla si ya me la dieron y muy especificada

Patapez: a mi me la dieron pero con marionetas jamás podre sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza

Patán: que hay de ti Astrid como Hipo no esta porque no sales con alguien mas

Astrid: porque no mejor cierras la boca antes de que yo te la cierre a golpes

Heather: relájate ya fuiste a dirección hoy por golpear a chusco

Brutacio: si y me dolió mucho

Astrid: pues no debiste embarrar mantequilla de maní en mi mochila

Brutacio: ya te dije que fue un accidente como iba a saber que tu y Patapez usan la misma marca de mochila y iguales

Patapez: claro que no son iguales la mía es café la de Astrid es azul

Patán: gracias por el dato Brutacio anótalo

**En el aeropuerto**

Hipo: (se paro de su asiento y se estiro des pues de acerco a una pequeña mochila saco un cubre bocas negro con el nombre de Dark Souls y su logo de un furia nocturna después saco unos lentes oscuros y una gorra negra y unos guantes después entro al baño para cambiarse la ropa ya que llevaba puesta la de la película se puso una playera azul un chaleco negro un pantalón de mezclilla se puso el cubre bocas y los lentes de tal forma de que no lo lastimara mas después se puso los guantes para que no se vieran sus manos vendadas después se puso la gorra de igual modo son lastimarse y sin que se vieran las vendas ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado y tampoco que sus fans lo vieran ya que querían tomarse fotos con el o querían autógrafos y el no se encontraba de humor para eso la cabeza y la nariz le dolían después de cambiarse bajo del avión camino asta la salida pero antes de llegar fue descubierto)

Chica: aaaah! Miren es Hipo (todas voltearon a ver a donde la chica señalo y corrieron tras el)

Hipo: mierda y yo que no quería correr (comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa o a algo que lo llevara hasta ya)

**Casa de Hakon**

Hakon: (entro a la sala y vio al grupo de amigos en su casa como siempre) porque no me sorprende de que estén aquí

Haru: hola abuelo como estas

Hakon: bien asta que entre a mi sala y vi que hay una reunión en ella

Haru: perdón es que es aburrido que estemos Camicazi y yo solos así que los invite además les estamos ayudando en su proyecto de ciencias

Hakon: bueno yo me voy quiero pasear un rato en Londres para ver que hay de nuevo

Patán: no mucho lo mismo de siempre

Hakon: jajajaja que amigos tienes muchacho

Haru: te acompaño a la puerta (se paro y se dirigió a su abuelo)

Brutacio: (estaba recargado en la ventana) yo no saldría

Hakon: porque no

Brutacio: porque hay una probabilidad de ser perseguido

Astrid: perseguido

Brutacio: si miren como persiguen a ese guardia de seguridad (todos fueron a asomarse a la ventana)

Heather: ese no es un guardia de seguridad es un chico y se dirige asía haca

Hakon: Kris Takumi venir aquí (fue a la puerta y la abrió mala idea porque fue derivado por el chico el cual con un rápido movimiento de pies y caderas serró la puerta)

Takumi: (agarro al chico de los hombros y lo paro mientras que Haru patán Brutacio y Kris paraban a Hakon) sabes lo que pasa si atacas a la realeza

Chico: si me castiga mi abuelo

Kris: que no vas a la cárcel

Chico: dudo que mi propio abuelo me mande a la cárcel pero no suena tan mal ir a la cárcel

Hakon: (ya de pie) hipo eres tú

Hipo: en carne y hueso siento el haberte derivado pero esas chicas me venían persiguiendo desde el aeropuerto asta aquí y estoy cansado de correr tanto

Astrid: hiccup (corrió asía el y lo abraso)

Hipo: no tan fuerte que me duele el cuerpo

Haru: hipo que le paso a tu pierna

Hipo: a mi pie nada porque

Astrid: (lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo) no te hagas el gracioso en la boda de tu primo nos dijiste que prendiéramos la tele y lo hicimos te vimos bailar pero mientras bailabas una parte de tu pantalón se alzo y vimos una pierna de metal

Hipo: (sobándose su brazo) oh eso nada estoy bien eso solo lo uso para la película no creen que si me hubiera pasado algo no correría ni podría patear las cosas

Patán: que onda con tu disfraz

Hipo: era para que no me reconocieran las fans pero mientras salía del aeropuerto me descubrieron y me comenzaron a corretear asta aquí

Hakon: bueno pues ya puedes quitártelo

Hipo: preferiría no hacerlo

Heather: porque no

Hipo: por seguridad

Brutilda: estas enfermo

Hipo: algo así

Camicazi: (bajaba de las escaleras cuando vio a todos reunidos y con un chico) quien eres

Hipo: que cada vez que me valla no me van a reconocer

Brutacio: acostúmbrate

Camicazi: (se acerco al chico) hipo eres tu

Hipo: el mismo oyes como que estas un poco mas gorda que la ultima vez que te vi

Haru: no debiste haber dicho eso

Hipo: porque

Camicazi: por esto (le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz asiéndolo caer de espaldas pero no puso las manos para detener su caída)

Hakon: regla numero uno no le digas gorda a una embarazada

Hipo: (aturdido por el golpe comenzó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro) mierda como pegas deberías ser luchadora

Heather: estas bien

Hipo: si porque lo dices

Heather: porque normal mente pondrías las manos para evitar caer al suelo y no lo hiciste y sacudes la cabeza de un lado a otro

Hipo: bueno estoy bien bajo mis términos pero bajo los suyos no mierda Takumi me paras (el lo tomo de los hombros y lo paro)

Haru: tan mal estuvo el golpe

Hipo: no bueno si algo

Camicazi: creo que me excedí

Hipo: no esta bien no debí decirte eso iré al baño

Camicazi: te saque sangre (lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo pero eso hiso que sacara un quejido de dolor)

Hipo: ah! Suelta, suelta, suelta (Camicazi espantada lo soltó)

Camicazi: porque que te pasa hipo

Astrid: hipo porque estas actuando tan extraño

Hipo: por nada abuelo tengo que hablar contigo en el despacho

Hakon: de acuerdo allá tengo papel para que te limpies (ambos caminaron asía el despacho)

Haru: que abra pasado y porque hipo esta aquí

Astrid: no lose pero algo paso porque se quejo cuando cami lo agarro de la mano

Camicazi: cuando lo agarre sentí algo abultado abajo del guante

**En el despacho **

Hakon: (se sentó en su silla preferida) toma asiento hipo

Hipo: (obedeció y se sentó) abuelo la verdad no estoy tan bien como les dije

Hakon: que paso dime no me preocupes

Hipo: pero antes prométeme que no te enfadaras e iras a destruir todo a tu paso

Hakon: te lo prometo ahora dime

Hipo: sierra los ojos

Hakon: bien (obedeció y cerro los ojos)

Hipo: (se quito los lentes, gorra, guantes y cubre bocas) ya abre los ojos

Hakon: demonios hipo que te pasó mira como te dejaron (tomo un montos de pañuelos y se los entrego a hipo para que se limpiara la sangre)

Hipo: (el los tomo y se limpio la sangre) fue Dagur el escapo de la cárcel y me fue a buscar al bosque donde estábamos firmando la película yo me separe del resto fui a explorar el bosque y le deje dicho a Ricky pero camine asta un acantilado Dagur salió y me disparo afortunadamente fallo solo me paso rosando el hombro derecho luego volvió a dispara ente me dio en el brazo derecho y yo lo desarme pero el saco unos boxeadores para pegar y me pego tres veces en la nariz la verdad no recuerdo porque estaba un poco aturdido por el primer golpe después el me aventó del acantilado yo me agarre de las robas pero me corte las manos al hacer eso

Hakon: (interrumpió a hipo) espera que ese hijo de

Hipo: espera me prometiste que no te enojarías

Hakon: (se paro de si asiento y comenzó a buscar su saco) no te prometí que no destruiría nada a mi paso

Hipo: (se paro) es casi lo mismo que vas a hacer

Hakon: hablar con tu tía y veremos como asemos pagar a ese miserable (encontró su saco y Salió del despacho asía la salida seguido de hipo)

**En la sala **

Camicazi: de que creen que estén hablando ellos

Haru: no lose cosas de la realeza supongo

Patapez: y que no deberías estar con ello

Haru: no ellos nunca me incluyen en esas cosas

Patán: porque no

Haru: porque no se nada de la realeza y porque creen que no soy lo suficiente maduro como hipo para entender las cosas y manejarlas con diplomacia (de repente escucharon gritos)

Hipo: QUE MALDITA SEA VAS A HACER ANSIANO

Hakon: LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME QUEDARE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS VOY HACER QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE TE HISO

Haru: que rayos desde cuando se gritan así esos dos vamos a ver (todos se pararon y fueron a las escaleras donde vieron a Hakon bajar seguido por un hipo sangrando de la nariz)

Astrid: por el amor de dios hiccup que te paso

Hipo: ahora no Astrid

Hakon: ahora no diles lo que ese infeliz te hiso

Hipo: que quieres que les diga que Dagur escapo de la cárcel me disparo me golpeo asta romperme la nariz y abrirme el labio y que luego me aventó de un acantilado haciendo que me cortara mis manos en un intento de salvar mi vida eso quieres que les diga o que Dagur murió en un estúpido y patético intento por salvarme después de que supiera que yo le decía la verdad

Hakon: espera que

Hipo: lo que escuchaste (subió corriendo las escaleras y se ensero en su cuarto)

Haru: dijo que Dagur esta muerto

Camicazi: si eso dijo

Hakon: esto es malo

Patapez: porque es malo

Astrid: porque ya nada impide a Misaki de casarse con el

Hakon: correcto Haru llama a toda tu familia y diles que venga yo intentare sacar a hipo de su cuarto para curarle la herida que le esta sangrando mucho

Astrid: no yo lo saco es mas fácil que el me deje entrar en estos momentos

**En el cuarto de hipo **

Hipo: (estaba sentado quitándose las vendas pero no podía por el dolor) demonios que tan difícil puede ser quitarse las vendas no debí azotar la puerta y menos golpearla con las manos abiertas (de repente tocaron la puerta) no voy a salir anciano

Astrid: no soy tu abuelo soy Astrid puedes abrir la puerta

Hipo: no

Astrid: hiccup hablo enserio déjame entrar

Hipo: que no entiendes que no (lo interrumpió)

Astrid: o abres la puerta o la derivare

Hipo: no puedo porque no esta serrada solo empújala y se abrirá

Astrid: (empujo la puerta y entro vio a hipo sentado en la cama tratando de quitarse las vendas de las manos ella se acerco a el y se hinco delante de el) déjame que yo te las quite

Hipo: no estoy bien no necesito tu ayuda

Astrid: (se le quedo viendo esta que el se desespero y se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama) ya necesitas mi ayuda

Hipo: porque sigues aquí de seguro ya sabes que Misaki

Astrid: si ya lose

Hipo: entonces que haces aquí

Astrid: porque quiero

Hipo: eso no es una respuesta

Astrid: (se paro y se sentó alado de el) dame tu mano tengo que cambiarte las vendas y limpiarte la sangre seca

Hipo: responde mi pregunta

Astrid: porque se que tu realizaras uno de tus famosos milagros

Hipo: no esta vez me deshago de mi vida, mi pación, mi libertad y de la razón por la cual vivo en tres semanas todo eso perderé (se sentó y le entrego a Astrid su mano)

Astrid: (ella la tomo y comenzó a quitarle las vendas) que te dijo el doctor

Hipo: que no agarre nada las manos deben estar inmóviles

Astrid: y porque azotaste y golpeaste la puerta sabiendo eso

Hipo: porque en el fondo me siento culpable de la muerte de Dagur y me molesto que hablen mal de el

Astrid: (comenzó a limpiar las heridas en silencio y sin prestarle atención a lo que el hiciera o digiera)

Hipo: sabes siempre he estado solo pero nunca me he sentido en la soledad… después comprendí que para sentirte solo necesitas haber estado cerca de alguien

Astrid: listo solo falta que te la vende (saco unas vendas y comenzó a vendarle la mano)

Hipo: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido vacía? Desolada… en una total oscuridad… eso me aterra pero ahora no es así, porque te tengo a ti

Astrid: (termino de vendarle la mano) hiccup dame la otra

Hipo: (le entrego la otra mano) sabes una vez Ricky me dijo tus ojos irradian un futuro brillante pero, parecen mantener un poco de tristeza y yo le dije porque el mundo es cruel

Astrid: (le quito la venda y comenzó a limpiar las heridas un poco sangradas) sabes hipo

Hipo: mmm

Astrid: sabes que si no te entiendo no tenemos una conversación (le puso una nueva venda)

Hipo: si lose así como también se que me has estado ignorando

Astrid: (tomo su mano con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo) hipo quiero mantener nuestras manos juntas y siempre estar contigo a pesar del dolor

Hipo: recuerdo muy bien el día en que enteraron a mi madre fue en un día lluvioso todos vestían de negro menos unos hombres y mi abuelo recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que ella tenia mucho trabajo que hacer por eso no podría estar todo el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños con migo eso me mataba por dentro yo sabia que ella y yo descendíamos de la realeza ya que mi sangre es azul y eso a mi madre le preocupaba mucho un día la escuche discutir por teléfono con mi abuelo por mi

_**Flash Back**_

_Hipo niño: (vio como comenzaban a echar la tierra) papá… ¿Por qué están enterrando a mamá? _

_**Hipo: el solo me volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos**_

_Hipo niño: si siguen haciendo eso, mamá no podría ir a trabajar_

_**Hipo: corrí para detenerlos pero mi padre me detuvo se hinco y me abraso yo me mene para zafarme de su agarre pero no pude y seguí hablando vi como mi abuelo se cubría la cara con la mano para que nadie lo viera llorar todos agacharon la cabeza con forme yo seguía hablando**_

_Hipo niño: ¡Mamá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer! ¡Deténganse!____¡No la entierren! ¡Mamá!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Astrid: porque me cuentas esto

Hipo: porque ya no aguanto mas vivir de la peor manera posible a lo largo del tiempo y asta ahora dos personas murieron por mi culpa y me siento inseguro me aisló de las personas para poder protegerlas pero al final… al final nada cambia y termino asiendo sufrir a las personas tu por ejemplo te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado y mírame ahora

Astrid: a mi eso no me importa yo se que te seguiré viendo y amándote y tu a mi

Hipo: gracias

Astrid: porque

Hipo: por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Astrid: (le sonrió) ven acércate tengo que limpiarte la nariz

Hipo: (se acerco y le dio un pequeño y corto beso después junto su frente con la de ella) así de cerca

Astrid: no un poco mas atrás que no veo tu nariz

Hipo: (se separo un poco mas de ella) así

Astrid: si (le acerco un algodón remojado con agua oxigenada y se lo puso en la nariz)

Hipo: auch espera eso quema (tomo su mano y la alego de su cara)

Astrid: no seas chillón (tomo el algodón con su otra mano y se lo volvió a poner en la nariz)

Hipo: Astrid en verdad duele no lo hagas solo quiero dormir (tomo su otra mano y la alego de su cara)

Astrid: no te tengo que limpiar ahora suéltame

Hipo: bien dejare que me cures si te que das con migo esta noche

Astrid: no mañana tengo clases (le mintió porque mañana era sábado)

Hipo: puedes faltar

Astrid: no hiccup lo digo enserio

Hipo: yo también lo digo enserio

Astrid: no puedo faltar

Hipo: bien no faltes yo personal mente te llevo a la escuela te parece

Astrid: tú ganas pero tengo que avisarles a mis padres

Hipo: en mi bolsa delantera del pantalón esta mi teléfono sácalo

Astrid: no voy a meter la mano hay

Hipo: porque no

Astrid: porque estas sentado y mi mano no puede entrar

Hipo: (se paro) listo supongo yo ya puedes meter tu mano

Astrid: (se paro y se acerco a el metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillo pero no estaba el teléfono pero si una pequeña cajita decidió no tomarle importancia luego la saco y la metió en la otra bolsa lo saco vio como hipo se dirigía al baño no le tomo mucha importancia y marco el numero de su casa cuando contestaron les dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Camicazi ellos aceptaron) listo dijeron que si

Hipo: bien

Astrid: que tanto haces en el baño

Hipo: intento cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir pero no puedo sacarme el chaleco ni la playera creo que fue mas fácil sacarme el pantalón y ponerme el de dormir

Astrid: quieres que te ayude

Hipo: no, no quiero ser una carga

Astrid: abre la puerta tu no eres una carga yo con mucho gusto lo hago (el abrió la puerta del baño y ella entro)

Hipo: ya feliz

Astrid: y mucho (se acerco a el puso sus manos en sus hombros y le quito el chaleco con mucho cuidado una vez que se lo quito lo puso en el sesto de ropa sucia) alza las manos

Hipo: ok solo ten cuidado de no lastimarme mas (el alzo sus brazos y ella comenzó a quitarle la playera mientras se la quitaba pudo ver rasguños ella trataba de no ponerles atención asta que escucho un quejido por parte de hipo y le quito mas rápido la playera)

Astrid: perdón te hice daño

Hipo: si un poco

Astrid: no puedo creer que sigas de pie con todo esto

Hipo: yo tampoco

Astrid: (paso uno de sus dedos por uno de los rasguños que traía hipo)

Hipo: (a pesar que le dolía no hiso nada para detenerlo) creo que será mejor que me ponga la playera

Astrid: no hace mucho calor

Hipo: pero yo tengo frio (de su mochila saco una playera negra sin mangas se la puso y salió del baño se acerco a su ropero y saco su vieja pijama y se la entrego a Astrid) ten espero que te quede como ya e crecido yo ya no la uso

Astrid: y yo para que quiero esto

Hipo: para que te lo pongas o vas a dormir con esa ropa

Astrid: no (entro al baño y se cambio pero de repente le grito a hipo desde el baño) HICCUP TU CAMISON NO ME QUEDA ES MUY PEQUEÑO

Hipo: descuida en mi mochila hay otra playera póntela si quieres (después de un rato salió Astrid con una playera con mangas color verde que le quedaba casi por las rodillas) wow jajajajajajaja

Astrid: no te rías has crecido demasiado

Hipo: no puedo evitarlo

Astrid: mejor vámonos a dormir ya es media noche

Hipo: ok que lado de la cama quieres

Astrid: izquierdo pero te vas a dormir con el collar puesto

Hipo: si como Zeus te dijo la única llave la tienes tú

Astrid: (se fue a acostar del lado izquierdo de la cama) cierto la llave esta en mi casa en una pequeña caja con candado

Hipo: que bien porque no sabría que hacer si la pierdes (fue a apagar las luces y serrar la puerta con llave ya que el estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando estaba en su casa o en la de su abuelo)

Astrid: no te preocupes aun la tengo

Hipo: (se sentó en la cama del lado derecho) sabes te estas tomando esto del matrimonio arreglado con calma

Astrid: (se sentó atrás de el y lo abraso luego le susurro en la oreja) ni me lo recuerdes que estoy un poco tranquila no tolero el echo de que te obliguen a casarte con ella

Hipo: ni yo

Astrid: vamos a acostarnos (le mordió la oreja después lo soltó y se fue a acostar) si

Hipo: (se acostó alado de ella) te amo

Astrid: yo mas (se acostó en el pecho de hipo y lo abraso)

Hipo: Astrid

Astrid: si que sucede

Hipo: podrías bajar un poco tu mano ya que me estas lastimando

Astrid: oh si perdón (bajo la mano asta las cintas de su pants) así o mas abajo

Hipo: (se sonrojo tanto que agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas) ah s-si esta bi bien

Astrid: hace mucho que no te escucho tartamudear jajajaja

Hipo: mañana tienes que madrugar así que deberías dormirte

Astrid: hiccup al menos sabes que día es mañana

Hipo: no, no lose

Astrid: buenas noches (se acurruco más en su pecho)

Hipo: que duermas bien mi pequeña princesa

Astrid: (solo sonrió y se durmió)

Hipo: (pasaron las horas y el no podía dormir solo se limitaba a ver dormir a Astrid) no sabes cuanto te amo (le dio un beso en la frente y ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda el se paro de la cama y se fue a sentar en la ventana y se quedo viendo la luna)

**Hipo: aquellas, alas tan incapaz del gran cielo surcar**

**Cansadas de todo, solo les falta un poco de paz**

**No quiero verte así, fingiendo estar feliz**

**Y es que amo tanto que tu risa sea de verdad**

**Recuerdo, cuando tu voz no era fuego**

**Que me quemaba tanto por dentro**

**No se si sea lo correcto, pero quiero regresar un poco el tiempo**

**Basto un contacto, ver en tu mirada que algo no andaba bien **

**Yo realmente ya lo se**

**Por favor la pena hay que enterrar **

**No tienes que aprisionarte aquí**

**Tienes todo un mundo que vivir**

**El ayer tienes que silenciar **

**Yo aun seguiré aquí, esperando mañana verte al fin**

**Aquellas, alas tan incapaz del gran cielo surcar**

**Cansadas de todo, dolo les falta un poco de paz**

**No quiero verte así, fingiendo estar feliz**

**Y es que amo tanto que tu risa sea de verdad**

Hipo: (después de un rato bajo a la sala con todo y su libreta de canciones donde vio a su primo sentado enfrente de la chimenea) que raro que aun no estés durmiendo

Haru: no puedo dormir y tú que haces despierto

Hipo: me duele la nariz y la cabeza Camicazi a echo ejercicio verdad (se sentó a lado de su primo)

Haru: si antes de que ella ya sabes

Hip: engordara

Haru: creo que el golpe te dejo un poco alterado

Hipo: cuanto tiempo tiene

Haru: 6 meses

Hipo: 6 como es posible eso si no tiene poco tiempo de casados y yo cuando la vi seguía flaca

Haru: si ya lo se pero cuando fuimos a corea tenia 3 meses y el embarazo se empieza a notar a los 4 meses

Hipo: te comiste la torta antes del recreo

Haru: jajajajajaja

Hipo: jajaja auch

Haru: que tienes

Hipo: no nada solo que me duele cuando me rio

Haru: oh cierto no me asustes y ya te tomaste algo para el dolor

Hipo: no yo no quiero tomar nada para el dolor por mí que ni sierren mis heridas

Haru: porque

Hipo: porque que

Haru: te mortificas eres humano todos cometemos errores nadie es perfecto la muerte de Dagur no fue tu culpa

Hipo: (volteo a ver a la fogata fijamente) pero yo no lo veo de esa forma yo provoque ese odio que tiene Dagur por mi todo lo que el asía yo lo asía mejor tanto así que el se molesto cuando se entero de que Misaki se enamoro de mi

Haru: te duele la cabeza y estas escribiendo canciones

Hipo: es lo único que me queda de recuerdo antes de casarme con Misaki ya que como tú sabrás ya no lo podre hacer nada de esto

Haru: y que has escrito asta ahora

Hipo: 4 canciones

Haru: pues cuanto tiempo has estado despierto

Hipo: no e dormido en toda la noche

Haru: no inventes hipo son las 3 de la mañana y no has dormido nada

Hipo: nada de nada

Haru: por cierto no vi a Astrid salir de la casa tu si

Hipo: no porque esta durmiendo en mi cama

Haru: entonces no soy el único que se comió la torta antes del recreo

Hipo: espera no lo mal interpretes yo si respeto idiota el día en que yo tenga relaciones será con la persona con la que me case y ame

Haru: sabes abecés me siento excluido por ustedes tu mi abuelo incluso por mi familia y no se porque contigo y mis hermanos tuvieron mucho cuidado de que nadie supiera que son de la realeza y conmigo no, siempre me dejaron salir hacer todo lo que quisiera es mas no se molestaron porque deje a Camicazi embarazada antes de casarnos

Hipo: (pensamiento: si tan solo supieras la verdad yo te la diría si no fuera porque eso no me corresponde decírtelo si no de tu familia)

Haru: siempre cuando conversaban cosas de la realeza ustedes jamás me lo permitieron pero yo quise también participar jamás pude participar en una bueno ya me dio sueño así que ya me voy a dormir (se paro y se fue a su cuarto)

**Hipo: ****Vale…******

**Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,****  
><strong>**están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.****  
><strong>**Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,****  
><strong>**que es mucho mas fuerte que una amistad lo que les une.****  
><strong>**Y se puede ver a quilómetros si te fijas,****  
><strong>**la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,****  
><strong>**y yo llegue asta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,****  
><strong>**solo con conocerme a mi podía retratarte.****  
><strong>**A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,****  
><strong>**soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,****  
><strong>**miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,****  
><strong>**te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota,****  
><strong>**de papel, quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,****  
><strong>**si supieras algún día lo que siento,****  
><strong>**si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,****  
><strong>**en vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo.******

**El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,****  
><strong>**esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,****  
><strong>**se cuando estas triste, y se cuando me mientes,****  
><strong>**se que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre.****  
><strong>**Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan al juntarse,****  
><strong>**debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,****  
><strong>**el amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos.****  
><strong>**Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,****  
><strong>**cruzaré los dedos de los pues por si se oxidan,****  
><strong>**son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras,****  
><strong>**creo que algunos los conocen como almas gemelas.******

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
><strong>**allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
><strong>**yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
><strong>**busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (X2)******

**Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,****  
><strong>**como cada pétalo a su rosa,****  
><strong>**tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos.****  
><strong>**Conocerte fue casualidad ¿O causa del destino?****  
><strong>**Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,****  
><strong>**las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,****  
><strong>**tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.****  
><strong>**Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,****  
><strong>**no imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos.****  
><strong>**El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,****  
><strong>**mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo.******

**Se que no todo será siempre bonito,****  
><strong>**pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo,****  
><strong>**no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,****  
><strong>**te necesito mas que al rap, para decir verdad, mas que a la música.****  
><strong>**Juré nunca decirte para siempre,****  
><strong>**la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente.****  
><strong>**Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo,****  
><strong>**sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro.****  
><strong>**Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,****  
><strong>**Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,****  
><strong>**ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,****  
><strong>**si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo.****  
><strong>**Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,****  
><strong>**tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba.****  
><strong>**Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme****  
><strong>**tú si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme.******

**Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,****  
><strong>**allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,****  
><strong>**yo se que es así, no espero que me creas,****  
><strong>**busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas. (X2)**

Hipo: supongo que ya es hora de que acepte la realidad (se paro y se fue a su cuarto al llegar vio que Astrid seguía dormida dejo su libreta en su mesita de noche y se volvió a acostar)

**Por la mañana**

Hipo: (se inclino y le dijo en el oído) Astrid despierta

Astrid: (le dio la espalda) hiccup hoy es sábado

Hipo: (le volvió a decir en el oído) si ya lose pero son las 5 de la tarde

Astrid: (se paro de golpe dándole un cabezazo en la nariz de hipo) perdón hiccup por que no me despertaste antes estas bien

Hipo: (se tapo la nariz para no manchar el piso de sangre) jajajajajaja

Astrid: de que te ríes idiota ya se me ase tarde para mis clases de los sábados y a ti te volví a romper la nariz

Hipo: me rio de ti solo bromeaba apenas son 12 y lo de la nariz por eso no te preocupes que dudo que sane tan rápido gracias al golpe de cami es cierto se me olvidaba te traje es desayuno lo deje en mi escritorio (le señalo en donde la dejo ya que tenia dos escritorios)

Astrid: (vio sus manos y pudo ver que el vendaje tenia sangre) has estado asiendo esfuerzos con tus manos

Hipo: e si un poco si (fue al baño por papel y Astrid se paro de la cama y fue tras el)

Astrid: que te dije yo te voy a cuidar no necesitaras usar tus manos mientras este yo

Hipo: sabes que para mi es inevitable yo no puedo estar así por mucho tiempo porque me desespero no me tienes que cuidar yo solo puedo hacerlo

Astrid: por lo menos déjame ayudarte un poco

Hipo: bien pero deberías ir a desayunar antes de que se enfrié

Astrid: espera (vio bien a hipo el traía unos pantalones cortos de color negro con amarillo una camisa azul cielo y unos tenis blancos con verde) quien te ayudo a vestirte

Hipo: yo solo

Astrid: hace cuanto estas despierto

Hipo: mmm me desperté a las 6

Astrid: (miro su cabello que le llamo la atención) otra vez te pintaste el pelo

Hipo: (salieron del baño y se sentaron en frente del escritorio) no solo que me hicieron rayitos de color azul claro

Astrid: porque azul

Hipo: porque el negro, morado, azul y el rojo son los colores oficiales de nuestro grupo

Astrid: que rico se ve la comida tu la preparaste

Hipo: si yo la hice también le di de comer a Camicazi y a Haru solo faltamos de comer tu (se fue a sentar en la ventana con una libreta)

Astrid: (estaba comiendo asta que le dio curiosidad saber que estaba haciendo hipo) que haces

Hipo: dibujo

Astrid: y que dibujas

Hipo: el paisaje de afuera a cambiado mucho desde que me fui y quiero dibujarlo ya que el orto tiene años que lo pinte

Astrid: puedo ver

Hipo: si claro (se paro y le fue a entregar la libreta)

Astrid: (tomo la libreta y vio el dibujo) es muy bonito quien diría que tuenes talento para dibujar y hacer muchas cosas

Hipo: no es para tanto mi madre dibujaba mejor que yo incluso parecían de verdad ella les daba vida yo simplemente dibujo las cosas con forme las veo nada especial

Astrid: pero también es bueno eso

Hipo: yo no lo creo

Astrid: puedo ver los demás

Hipo: si solo no le digas a nadie

Astrid: porque

Hipo: porque no dejo que nadie vea mi libreta de dibujos

Astrid: (paso a la siguiente hoja y el dibujo que vio era de ella mientras dormía) cuando dibujaste ente

Hipo: unas horas antes de despertarte

Astrid: eso me recuerda adonde fuiste anoche desperté y no te vi y como tardaste en regresar me volví a dormir

Hipo: estuve con Haru hablando de cuantos meses tiene Camicazi de embarazada

Astrid: debió ser una sorpresa para ti

Hipo: si un poco

Astrid: bueno gracias por la comida

Hipo: (tomo los trastes sucios)

Astrid: espera que haces

Hipo: voy a dejar esto en la cocina mientras tu te cambias por cierto llamo tu mama dijo que no se te valla a olvidar tus clases de karate tienes que pasar por tu uniforme e irte

Astrid: si gracias

Hipo: a que horas empiezan tus clases

Astrid: a las 5 porque

Hipo: eso explica porque te paraste de golpe

Astrid: eso fue tu culpa

Hipo: no te estoy culpando de eso en fin solo decía para llevarte a tus clases

Astrid: descuida yo me voy con Brutilda y Heather

Hipo: no lo digo por eso es que tengo que pasar a recoger a los chicos hoy llegan a London (salió de la habitación y serró la puerta por fuera)

Astrid: no sabes cuanto voy a echar de menos estar a tu lado

Hipo: (escucho todo del otro lado de la puerta) claro que lose

**En la sala **

Camicazi: Haru dámelo

Haru: no para que lo quieres

Camicazi: yo no quiero ver esa película mejor pon otra

Hipo: (iba saliendo de la cocina y fue a la sala) ahora porque pelean

Camicazi: dile a tu primo que me de el control yo no quiero ver esa película

Hipo: (se sentó en el sillón) que película es

Haru: y donde esta el fantasma

Hipo: que esa no es de risa

Camicazi: si y asen muchas estupideces como ustedes

Hipo: como que estar gorda te arruino el sentido del humor

Camicazi: como me dijiste

Hipo: como escuchaste

Camicazi: entonces si escuche bien

Haru: enserio el te dice gorda y no le haces nada pero yo te digo y me golpeas asta que te cansas

Camicazi: compréndelo es esta lastimado no puedo pegarle en ese estado

Hipo: mis beneficios

Camicazi: además todos sabemos que hipo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente

Hipo: ese es Haru

Camicazi: cierto

Haru: oye

Astrid: (entro a sala) que ven

Hipo: y donde esta el fantasma

Astrid: enserio cuantos años tienen (se fue a sentar en un sillón enfrente de hipo)

Camicazi: 19

Haru: 20

Hipo: 18

Camicazi: espera somos mas grandes que tu

Hipo: si tu y Astrid por un año y Haru por dos recuerden que yo cumplo años en 14 de diciembre y apenas estamos en agosto

Astrid: de echo yo también tengo 18 años yo cumplo años en 1 de octubre

Haru: enano porque no mejor nos traes palomitas

Hipo: a quien le dices enano idiota puede que tenga 18 años pero gracias a mi altura aparento tener 22 y gracias a tu altura aparentas tener 19 años

Camicazi: eso es cierto por cierto cual es tu altura hipo

Hipo: 6´4"

Camicazi: y tu Astrid

Astrid: 5´9"

Camicazi: somos de la misma altura

Astrid: enserio no sabia nunca me detuve a pensarlo

Hipo: que hay de ti primo cual es tu altura

Haru: prefiero no decirla

Astrid: porque no

Camicazi: es porque es mas bajito que yo, pero no se cual es su altura

Astrid: apuesto a que adivinamos tu altura

Haru: eso lo quiero ver pero para hacerlo mas interesante solo tienen una oportunidad y quien le atine a mi altura seré su sirviente por todo el día de mañana

Astrid: echo

Camicazi: yo le entro

Hipo: cuenten con migo

Haru: bien empiecen

Astrid: 5´8"

Haru: no muy alto

Camicazi: mi turno 5´5"

Haru: tampoco muy bajo el que sigue

Hipo: 5´7"

Astrid: enserio lo dudo

Camicazi: y bien Haru es o no es tu altura

Haru: como lo haces

Camicazi: le atino

Astrid: eso parece

Hipo: porque soy un mago que todo lo ve y todo lo hace se todo sobre el mundo

Haru: hablo enserio

Hipo: ok ya por tus respuestas Astrid te dijo 5´8" y tu le dijiste muy alto luego Camicazi dijo 5´5" y tu le dijiste muy bajo así que supuse que tu altura seria de 5´6" o de 5´7" pero después me puse a pensar un poco mas y supe que si tu altura era de 5´6" serias mas bajo que William por lo que yo recuerdo tu y el son de la misma altura 5´7"

Haru: te he dicho cuanto te odio

Hipo: no pero si me lo vas a decir llámale a mi representante con el van todas las quejas de mi comportamiento

Haru: dame el numero (saco su teléfono)

Hipo: 01800 112 2151

Haru: (cuando termino de marcar el número espero a que le contestaran)

Camicazi: cariño cuelga el teléfono

Haru: espera a que me contesten

Astrid: te dio el número de un infomercial

Haru: (colgó) enserio cuantos años tienes

Hipo: cuantos aparento

Haru: madura

Hipo: mas que tu si

Astrid: (cuando terminaron de ver dos películas ya casi era hora de que se fuera a su entrenamiento) bueno chicos yo ya me voy tengo que pasar a mi casa a cambiarme y recoger mi uniforme y pasar por Brutilda y Heather

Hipo: yo te llevo (se pararon y fueron al garaje) en cual quieres ir

Astrid: tú no puedes manejar y menos con tus manos así

Hipo: claro que puedo ya decide en cual nos vamos o yo decidiré

Astrid: bien tienes 3 carros te compraste otro

Hipo: si ase tiempo que quería un Ferrari

Astrid: y una moto

Hipo: la moto no como no quieres que me lastime nos iremos en carro

Astrid: bueno ya viaje en este entonces en ese (señalo un carro que estaba cubierto por una sabana color verde que no dejaba ver como era el carro)

Hipo: quieres viajar en Deyanira mi bebe y orgullo

Astrid: Deyanira tu bebe y orgullo

Hipo: no seas celosa es un carro y la razón de su nombre es que en corea es una costumbre ponerle nombre a los carros

Astrid: raro

Hipo: si un poco (se acerco al carro y retiro la sabana)

Astrid: (vio un carro negro por fuera y morado por dentro con el símbolo de un furia nocturna) que marca es

Hipo: de ninguna mi abuelo mando a hacer este carro para mi pero ellos lo construyeron conforme yo se los indique y este fue el resultado uno de los mejores carros en el mundo y lo mejor de esto solo existe este claro que los repuestos de todo el carro los guardo en el sótano

Astrid: en pocas palabras es una hipoidea

Hipo: si algo así

Astrid: pero como es que se te ocurrió crear un carro así

Hipo: bueno este carro tiene la forma de un A wild Gumpert Apollo pero corre tan rápido como un best car 2014 pero por dentro es como un maybach exelero su pintura es una de las mejore de un negro metálico sus asientos de adelante son de cubo negros con morado y los de atrás son de cuero color morado con negro pero por dentro es mas morado

Astrid: genial cuantos asientos

Hipo: 2 adelante y 3 atrás

Astrid: pido el asiento del copiloto

Hipo: bien porque ese eso a mi me funciona (fue a una de las repisas saco una caja y comenzó a tocar la pared asta que encontró un hilo lo agarro y lo jalo ha dentro avían 4 llaves y otras cosas importantes tomo las llaves de su auto y volvió a serrar la puerta secreta metió de nuevo la caja y fue al carro lo abrió y entro al auto) que esperas una invitación

Astrid: (entro y serró la puerta) no sabia que tenias escondites

Hipo: los tengo por toda mi casa y uno que otro en esta casa

Astrid: cierto se me olvidaba que tu tienes una casa

Hipo: si (encendió el carro y salieron a toda velocidad pero fue reduciendo la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la enorme puerta que los dejaría entrar a la ciudad cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y fue directo a la casa de Astrid cuando llegaron estaciono su auto enfrente de su casa)

Astrid: bien vamos

Hipo: adonde

Astrid: entraras a mi casa a esperarme

Hipo: no gracias te espero en el carro

Astrid: hablo enserio mis padres me preguntaran porque no te invite a entrar y que quieres que les diga

Hipo: no lose la verdad no quiero que me vean así (señalo su rostro)

Astrid: hipo ya conoces a mi hermano mayor pero aun no conoces a mi madre y a mi padre ni a mi hermano menor

Hipo: tienes otro hermano

Astrid: si ahora vamos (ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta al entrar ambos su familia se le quedaron viendo a hipo)

Hipo: (se inclino) mucho gusto mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero y pertenezco a una de las familias reales siento el venir sin invitación

Finn: jajajaja quien te golpeo

Señor Hofferson: (le pego en la cabeza) respeta

Astrid: hipo el es mi padre James Hofferson y ella es Sara Hofferson (presento a sus padres)

Sara: (sale de la cocina) pasa siéntate quieres algo

Hipo: no gracias estoy bien (se sentó en el sofá y mantuvo la cabeza agachada pero al escuchar que alguien bajaba alzo la cabeza)

¿?: (Bajo de las escaleras y vio a) Astrid ya llegaste

Astrid: hola Erick como estas

Erick: (camino asta donde estaba ella pero se detuvo al ver a hipo) quien es el y que te hiso para que lo dejaras así

Astrid: nada y es un amigo y quien le hiso eso trato de matarlo pero el no se dejo

Erick: (se acerco a hipo y se puso enfrente de el y le extendió la mano) hola me llamo Erick Hofferson y tu

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza y después la volvió a alzar) mucho gusto me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero

Astrid: hipo toma su mano así se saluda aquí

Erick: que no eres de aquí

Hipo: si lo soy pero yo pertenezco a la nobleza pero e estado en corea del sur por un largo tiempo y ahora e regresado a Londres

Erick: te duele mucho

Hipo: si un poco por tu altura supongo que tienes 6 años

Erick: si como supiste

Finn: es muy listo o Astrid le dijo

Astrid: yo no le dije nada

Sara: Astrid ya casi es hora

Astrid: bueno Finn, Erick me acompañan arriba (los tres hermanos subieron dejando abajo a sus padres y a un hipo muy nervioso)

James: tú debes ser el novio de mi hija

Hipo: no solo somos amigos

Sara: no mientas nuestra pequeña nos describió como es su novio y tu coincides con la descripción

Hipo: no estoy 100% seguro de que su hija Astrid y yo solo somos amigos

James: según tu pero a mi no me puedes mentir

Hipo: no les estoy mintiendo es la verdad (agacho la cabeza en señal de tristeza) dentro de poco me casare con la princesa de Francia Misaki

Sara: no se te oye muy feliz

Hipo: la verdad yo no quiero casarme con ella

James: entonces porque te casas con ella

Hipo: porque mi abuelo organizo esta cosa del matrimonio

Sara: te esta obligando

Hipo: algo así fue más un matrimonio arreglado

Sara: entonces tu si eras el novio de mi pequeña

Hipo: si lo era pero debido a este matrimonio tuvimos que terminar

**En el cuarto de Astrid **

Erick: (se asomo por la ventana y vio un carro) oye Finn mira

Finn: (fue a donde estaba su hermanito) que quieres enano

Erick: de quien será ese carro

Finn: no lose

Astrid: (salió del baño arreglada) el carro es de hipo me trajo en el y me llevara a mi clase de karate en el

Erick: si que tienes suerte yo quisiera pasar un día con el

Astrid: sigue queriendo ya que dentro de poco el se casara y se ira lejos de aquí y no lo volveremos a ver

Finn: su matrimonio arreglado

Astrid: si (tomo su mochila y bajo a la sala para poderse ir con hipo)

Erick: (bajo corriendo asta donde estaba hipo) hola de nuevo

Hipo: hola de nuevo

Erick: puedo tocar tu nariz

Astrid: Erick deja en paz a hipo

Hipo: no esta bien no me importa claro que puedes tocar

Erick: enserio

Hipo: si solo no hagas presión porque si lo ases me desangrare aquí y eso no es muy agradable que dijéramos

Erick: ok (puso un dedo en la nariz de hipo el solo hiso una pequeña mueca de dolor)

Astrid: (vio que su hermano lo lastimo) bueno ya nos tenemos que ir

Erick: (quito su dedo de la nariz de hipo) que lastima yo quería conocer mas a hipo

Hipo: (se paro de su asiento) otro día con mas calma te parece

Erick: si pero será porto o tardaras

Hipo: que te parece mañana que Astrid valla a mi casa

Erick: enserio (hipo asintió)

Astrid: nos vamos

Hipo: si (se inclino) adiós fue un gusto conocerlos a todos

Astrid: nos vemos al rato (ambos chicos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto una vez arriba hipo encendió el auto y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Brutilda) y bien

Hipo: que

Astrid: enserio quieres que lleve a mi hermano a tu casa

Hipo: si estaremos un rato en mi casa y después iremos a donde voy a grabar mi video musical y luego los llevare a ambos adonde quieran ir

Astrid: pero primero tienes que grabar las canciones

Hipo: no eso ya lo hicimos solo faltan los videos musicales ya tenemos donde grabaremos el primero pero el segundo aun no tenemos idea de done lo grabaremos (después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Brutilda Astrid se bajo del carro y fue por ella después de un reto salieron ambas amigas y se subieron al carro hipo arranco y fueron a la casa de Heather)

Brutilda: wow es tuyo o te lo prestaron

Hipo: es mío solo que no suelo usarlo mucho (después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Heather Astrid se bajo del carro y fue por ella después de un reto salieron ambas amigas y se subieron al carro hipo arranco y fueron al lugar donde entrenaban cuando las dejo se fue al aeropuerto al llegar vio a los chicos les hiso señas ellos lo vieron y se subieron al auto después se fueron a un estudio de televisión donde estaban firmando una comedia y donde iban a firmar su video musical)

Ricky: listos

**Teo: **Escuchen  
>Esta es mi trágica historia<br>La que solo rompió mi corazón

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
>Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche<br>El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
>de mi corazón<br>¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
>Realmente te extraño<br>Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**William: **Mirando tu espalda cuando te alejabas, me dejabas en  
>este frio camino<br>Yo no podía hacer nada mas por detenerte  
>Lamento todos estos días, lo siento<br>Te lo pido, quiero estar de nuevo a tu lado  
>No puedo, no puedo soportarlo<p>

**Yoel: **No puedo soportar un día sin ti  
>Mis lagrimas están cayendo de nuevo<br>¿Seré capaz de olvidar? ¿Hasta cuando el dolor va  
>a continuar?<p>

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
>Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche<br>El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
>de mi corazón<br>¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
>Realmente te extraño<br>Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**Zeus: **Sigo pensando en ti por la noche, no puedo dormir  
>¿Por que no puedo terminar con esta historia de amor?<br>La distancia entre nosotros se ha incrementado  
>Yo era un esclavo de este amor<br>¿Por que discutíamos? ¿Por que nos gustaba eso?  
>¿Nos volvimos ciegos? Yo solía creer en el amor<br>¿Por que me siento atrapado en este momento?  
>El único que necesita de ti es este tonto<p>

**Hipo: **Tú y tus hombros caídos  
>Tú, sentada en el suelo<br>Tú. Golpeabas mi pecho por la frustración  
>Tú, rezabas pidiendo al cielo<br>Pienso en ti al levantarme, vamos a olvidar y a borrar todos los malos recuerdos  
>¿Que debo hacer? No puedo decir nada además de "Lo siento"<p>

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
>Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche<br>El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
>de mi corazón<br>¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
>Realmente te extraño<br>Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**Teo: **Oh, esta noche otra vez, esta noche otra vez  
>Tu y yo, no terminemos nuestra relación<br>No neguemos nuestro amor r^2TT  
>Ven a mi, todo estará bien ahora<br>Vamos a empezar todo otra vez  
>No puedo dormir en la noche<p>

**Coro: **Todavía no puedo borrarte de mi mente, sigo pensando en ti  
>Realmente te extraño, no puedo dormir en toda la noche<br>El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpean en la ventana  
>de mi corazón<br>¿A que lugar te fuiste?  
>Realmente te extraño<br>Y no puedo dormir por las noches

**6 horas después**

Ricky: bien terminamos un video en un día pero siento que le falta algo aun no lose pero mañana les informare si es que seme ocurre algunas esto me recuerda se que están cansados pero mañana tenemos el otro video por hacer pero aun no se donde será el siguiente lugar para ya que este video será en 3 lugares ya tenemos 2 nos falta 1 sugerencias

Teo: un congelador

Yoel: y de donde rayos vamos a encontrar un congelador donde quepamos todos nosotros

Hipo: (se puso a pensar un momento asta que recordó donde había un congelador así de grande) de echo si hay un congelador así de grande

Ricky: donde

Hipo: en el bar de mi papa el tiene un enorme congelador donde suele guardar cosas como carne pero esta semana no le traerán carne por lo que esta vacío el congelador podría decirle que nos lo preste por una horas

Ricky: perfecto te veremos mañana me mandas un mensaje si te presta el congelador nosotros no iremos a un hotel

Hipo: de acuerdo me iré para alcanzarlo en el bar

Zeus: te veo después hermano

Hipo: si (se despidió y se fue a su auto después se fue al bar de su papa cuando llago busco a su papa y lo encontró tomando con Bocon)

Bocon: hipo que te trae por aquí vienes a desahogarte por tu matrimonio arreglado

Hipo: no vine porque quería pedirte un favor papa

Estoico: cual favor hijo

Hipo: quería ver si nos prestabas tu refrigerador

Bocon: para que si no hay carne

Hipo: exacto lo necesitamos para firmar nuestro video musical

Estoico: si lo mandare a limpiar estará listo para mañana como por las 4 de la tarde

Hipo: gracias papa te veré al rato que llegues a la casa a ti también Bocon

Bocon: vete con mucho cuidado hipo

Hipo: claro que si

**En casa de Hakon cuarto de Hipo**

Hipo: (suspira) que día el de hoy y mañana será peor espero que el hermano de Astrid se comporte mientras firmamos el video eso me recuerda (saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Ricky)

_Hipo: Ricky mi padre a accedió a prestarnos el refrigerador lo limpiaran para nosotros esto estará limpio a las 4 pm_

_Ricky: de acuerdo estaremos allí antes de las 4 para arreglar las cosas _

_Hipo: el bar se llama defen of Berk cuando lleguen allí pregunten por estoico el vasto o por Bocon el rudo_

_Ricky: de acuerdo pero tú llegaras a la hora exacta _

_Hipo: si _

_Ricky: bien te veré mañana a las cuatro _

_Hipo: otra cosa bueno digamos que prometí estar todo el día de mañana con el hermano de Astrid y con ella puedo llevarlos a la grabación del video _

_Ricky: si mientras que no causen muchos problemas _

_Astrid: hola espero y no despertarte _

_Hipo: descuida aun estoy despierto por cierto mañana vienen para haca o yo voy por ustedes _

_Astrid: bueno a Erick le gustaría viajar contigo_

_Hipo: le gusta sentir la adrenalina _

_Astrid: que tienes planeado hacer_

_Hipo: nada que ustedes no quieran _

_Astrid: dime que no tenías planeado traer la moto _

_Hipo: si te lo digo seria mentirte _

_Astrid: no la traigas me tengo que ir a dormir adiós_

_Hipo: que duermas bien mi princesa _

_Astrid: no me digas así tu y yo solo somos amigos recuerdas_

Hipo: lamentablemente si no fuera por este estúpido matrimonio arreglado (se acostó en su cama después de un rato se quedo dormido)


	21. Capitulo 20: aun queda una esperanza

_**Capitulo 20: aun queda una esperanza **_

Erick: (le grito desde la puerta) Astrid apúrate Hipo ya llego y trajo un carro y una moto

Astrid: (le grito desde su cuarto) ya voy solo déjame terminar de peinarme

Erick: pues por eso te desperté temprano para cuando llegara Hipo nos fuéramos (salió y se subió a la moto de hipo)

Astrid: (bajo y fue a la puerta al salir vio a Hipo y Erick en una moto y a Haru y Camicazi en el carro que Hipo les regalo en su boda ella fue asta donde Hipo estaba) te dije que no trajineras la moto

Hipo: no yo no traje la moto quien la trajo fue Haru yo me traje el auto pero cambiamos de puesto

Astrid: es lo mismo Erick tú y yo nos iremos con Haru y Camicazi

Erick: pero yo quiero ir con hipo

Hipo: el niño hablo bienes con nosotros o te vas con Haru

Astrid: me voy con Haru

Hipo: bien (prendió la moto y dio un arrancón muy brusco que espanto a Erick tanto que abraso a hipo muy fuerte sacándole poca sangre de los rasguños provocados por la casi caída del acantilado) no aprietes tan fuerte

Erick: perdón es la primera vez que me subo a una moto y admito que tengo un poco de miedo (entero su cara en la espalda de hipo)

Hipo: quieres irte con Astrid

Erick: no estoy bien estando contigo

Hipo: espero que se te quite rápido el miedo porque digamos que a mi me gusta hacer acrobacias peligrosas en mi moto y como bienes con migo tu serás parte de esas acrobacias

Erick: espera no

Hipo: no tengas miedo

Astrid: (Haru acelero y logro alcanzar a hipo) hipo que ni sete ocurra hacer una de tus locuras

Hipo: muy tarde (acelero mas alejándose de ellos) listo

Erick: eso creo que tengo que hacer

Hipo: agarrarte muy fuerte y no soltarte (el niño obedeció y se agarro fuerte, hipo empujo la moto hacia adelante esto hiso que solo estuvieran avanzando por la llanta delantera mientras la trasera se mantenía en el aire)

Erick: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Hipo: (la bajo y comenzó a reducir la velocidad asta poder frenar con facilidad y no lastimarse)

Erick: porque frenas

Hipo: porque tenemos la señal de alto quieres un helado

Erick: si pero perdimos de vista a mi hermana y tu primo (arranco pero un poco mas lento)

Hipo: porque crees que lo hice sabía que los perderíamos de vista así ya no nos regañaran por lo que ágamos

Erick: super tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso

Hipo: no (después de un rato llegaron a una heladería comieron sus helados allí pero estuvieron fotografiando a hipo cuando acabaron se fueron al cine vieron una película a terminar la película se fueron a la casa de Hakon al entrar hipo se detuvo y Erick se sentó en la parte de adelante donde se encuentra el volante de la moto e hipo volvió a arrancar muy brusco pero esta vez erik no se espanto hipo empujo la moto hacia atrás alzando la llanta delantera y avanzaban por la llanta trasera cuando llegaron a la casa vieron a una Astrid muy molesta tanto que se puso enfrente de su camino pero hipo freno un poco se acomodo y se sentó después bajo la moto freno justo enfrente de ella) que demonios te pasa pude ábrete atropellado

Astrid: no me vengas con ese cuento adonde fueron se tardaron mucho que ya casi son las cuatro

Hipo: ya casi demonios me tuve que haber ido desde ase rato con ustedes (bajo al hermano de Astrid de la moto)

Erick: adonde

Hipo: al bar de mi padre vamos a grabar allí nuestro último video

Astrid: en un bar

Hipo: si pero usaremos el congelador del bar

Astrid: eso me recuerda ven (se acerco a hipo y le quito el collar y lo metió a su mochila) listo eres libre

Hipo: yo no soy libre sigo atado a un matrimonio el cual yo no deseo (se bajo de la moyo y la empujo asta el garaje y metió después salió en su Ferrari Astrid y Erick se subieron y se fueron al bar)

**En el bar de estoico **

Ricky: listo solo falta hipo de que lo grabemos en el bar

Hipo: (llego corriendo) perdón por la tardanza

Ricky: descuida vete a cambiar

Hipo: (se metió al baño del bar y se cambio se quito las vendas de las manos se puso unos jeans rotos color negro una camisa sin mangas en donde se abotonan los botones hay una línea plateada se puso unos botas total mente negros y las agujetas eran plateadas y se puso en su mano derecha pulsera larga color plateado y en la izquierda igual solo que en vez de plateado negro se puso sus 6 aretes luego salió y fue a que lo peinaran y maquillaran)

Astrid: hola Ricky

Ricky: hola Astrid y niño que no conozco pero me resulta familiar

Erick: hola me llamo Erick Hofferson

Ricky: es tu hermano si no me equivoco

Astrid: si

Ricky: bueno como vienen a ver será mejor que se pongan estos suéteres y chamaras (les entrego unos suéteres y chamaras ellos las tomaron y se las pusieron)

Astrid: para que si ase calor

Ricky: no te dijo hipo vamos a grabar en un congelador y allí dentro esta a 30 grasos centígrados

Erick: no juegues se pueden congelar

Ricky: si se mantienen en movimiento no listos vamos adentro (entraron al congelador y si que era grande y muy frio caminaron atrás de las cámaras y los chicos ya estaban allí)

Teo: hace frio a que temperatura estamos

Ricky: 30 grados centígrados

Zeus: tan frio

Heiko: como es que hipo no tiene tanto frio

Hipo: el clima de Berk es un poco mas frio que esto por eso no tengo mucho problema con esto

Ricky: basta de charlas y empecemos antes de que alguno de ustedes le de hipotermia

**Teo: **Si-Si-Si Si me sigues entonces lo entenderás, te lo prometo  
>Te-Te-Te Te mostraré una fantasía como en un cuento de hadas<p>

**Heiko: **Wooh Oh Oh~ (Ven Aquí Nena)

**William: **Todos los días desde mañana serán igual que hoy  
>Dinero, Amor, Moda, Fama (Fama!) y todo lo que esté en el medio<p>

**Yoel: **Noches sin dormir, Comenzando desde esta noche  
>Dile al DJ que suba el volumen alto, alto, alto<br>y ba-ba baila un poco más

**Hipo: **Más noches, a través de más noches (Hey!)  
>Serás una niña por siempre, y para siempre seremos jóvenes<p>

**Heiko: **(Oh Tú~) Sólo Voy a ir Contigo  
>(una fantasía que no está lejos)<br>Por este mundo lleno de imaginación~  
>Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~<br>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~

**Hipo: **Vamos, Vamos no lo dudes y toma mi mano  
>A través de los bosques y edificios en el cielo volaré (Volar)<br>Todo en lo que crees es la realidad  
>Hay millones de estrellas dispersas bajo tus pies (Hey!)<p>

**Yoel: **Noches sin dormir, Comenzando desde esta noche  
>Dile al DJ que suba el volumen alto, alto, alto<br>y ba-ba baila un poco más

**Teo: **Más noches, a través de más noches (Hey!)  
>Serás una niña por siempre, y para siempre seremos jóvenes<p>

**Heiko: **(Oh Tú~) Sólo Voy a ir Contigo  
>(una fantasía que no está lejos)<br>Por este mundo lleno de imaginación~  
>Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~<br>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~

**Zeus: **Vamos, Vamos no lo dudes y toma mi mano  
>A través de los bosques y edificios en el cielo volaré (Volar)<br>Todo en lo que crees es la realidad  
>Hay millones de estrellas dispersas bajo tus pies (Hey!)<p>

**William: **Noches sin dormir, Comenzando desde esta noche  
>Dile al DJ que suba el volumen alto, alto, alto<br>y ba-ba baila un poco más

**Teo: **Más noches, a través de más noches (Hey!)  
>Serás una niña por siempre, y para siempre seremos jóvenes<p>

**Hipo: **(Oh Tú~) Sólo Voy a ir Contigo  
>(una fantasía que no está lejos)<br>Por este mundo lleno de imaginación~  
>Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~<br>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~

**Zeus: **La primera vez que abras tus ojos no lo creerás  
>Te lo afirmaré estando a tu lado, Nadie va a molestarte<br>Sí, sólo hazlo todo a mi manera  
>Tú, Yo &amp; El DJ bailando hasta el amanecer<br>No, No ahora nunca se detendrá,  
>Súbele, Vamos a encender la fiesta!<p>

**Coro: **Vamos a encender la fiesta!  
>Vamos a encender la fiesta!<br>Vamos a encender la fiesta!  
>(Woo-Oh Oh Wooh!~)<br>Vamos a encender la fiesta!

**William: **Sólo Voy a ir Contigo  
>(una fantasía que no está lejos)<br>Por este mundo lleno de imaginación~

**Coro: **Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~  
>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~<br>Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~  
>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~<p>

Ricky: bien ahora solo nos falta una toma contigo hipo el resto puede irse

Hipo: que es lo que falta con migo

Ricky: bueno repitan desde el coro alli es donde bailas tu solo

Erick: wow si que ase frio aquí

Hipo: tienes frio

Erick: no, lo digo por tu ropa vez traéis hielo

Hipo: oh eso descuida no tengo frio

Ricky: ya pónganla

**Coro: **Vamos a encender la fiesta!  
>Vamos a encender la fiesta!<br>Vamos a encender la fiesta!  
>(Woo-Oh Oh Wooh!~)<br>Vamos a encender la fiesta!

**William: **Sólo Voy a ir Contigo  
>(una fantasía que no está lejos)<br>Por este mundo lleno de imaginación~

**Coro: **Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~  
>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~<br>Sin un Final, Nunca Terminará! ~ ~ ~  
>Este es el país del Nunca Jamás! ~ ~ ~<p>

Al terminar de grabar hipo se llevo a Erick y a Astrid a un restaurante a comer después los llevo al London eyes después fueron a un zoológico pero a hipo se le olvido cambiarse y se salió con la ropa con la que grabaron el video

Erick: se supone que debe de haber osos aquí

Astrid: y los hay están al fondo

Erick: no los veo odio ser pequeño

Hipo: entonces crese

Erick: como yo no soy como tu que nació alto

Astrid: hipo no era alto veras antes de que el se fuera a corea yo era mas alta que el por 3cm

Erick: enserio

Hipo: si

Erick: y como es que ahora eres mas alto que el hombre promedio de Londres

Hipo: asiendo ejercicio eso te ayuda mucho también el estiramiento y flexibilidad

Erick: todo eso

Hipo: si

Astrid: vamos a ver a los demás animales

Hipo: (tomo a Erick y lo sentó en sus hombros provocándole un poco de dolor) ya vez a los osos

Erick: si

Astrid: hipo te vas a lastimar mas bájalo

Hipo: no importa además es para que pueda ver mejor a los animales ya que entre tu y yo soy el mas alto y un caballero no permite que una dama haga esfuerzos de mas

**Una semana después en París Francia**

Padre de Misaki: (estaba sentado enfrente de un escritorio repleto de libros gruesos de una biblioteca que se encuentra en el castillo de repente tocaron la puerta) adelante

Sirviente: el príncipe hipo ha llegado

Padre de Misaki: háganlo pasar

Sirviente: si señor (salió de la biblioteca)

Padre de Misaki: (al poco rato que salió el sirviente hipo entro y el bestia de un traje que usa la realeza de color negro con rojo) que bien que llegaras a tiempo hipo

Hipo: un príncipe debe ser puntual y cumplir con lo que hace

Padre de Misaki: me alegra que pienses así hipo sabes la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras 

Hipo: no lose señor

Padre de Misaki: te lo diré te pedí que vinieras para que estudiaras acerca de las otras familias reales (se paro y camino asta donde hipo estaba) toda la información se encuentra en los libros que están en el escritorio comienza a estudiar (salió de la biblioteca)

Hipo: genial mas estudios (lo dijo con sarcasmo fue asta el escritorio y se sentó tomo un libro grande y pasado lleno de mucha información que a hipo le sorprendería pero este decía el nombre de su familia el lo abrió y comenzó a leer todo lo que ese libro contenía)

**Día 14 por la noche hora 1:30am**

_**Sueño de hipo**_

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla sin saber en donde estaba se guiaba por unas voces el a estado siguiéndolas por horas) porque hay mucha niebla no es normal en Berk (se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) este lugar es donde mi papa me trajo a pescar por primera vez no termino también (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes era y vio a su padre en un bote de pesca y estaba con __**el**__ jugando y diciéndole muchas cosas después el aparesio en el bote alado de estoico)_

_Hipo niño: listo papi ya puse al gusanito en la caña de pescar_

_Estoico: bien echo hijo (tomo la caña y verifico que el gusano estuviera bien puesto) tu serás un gran pescador_

_Hipo niño: enserio seré igual de bueno que tu_

_Estoico: no serás mejor que yo _

_Hipo: (pasaron las horas y el seguía viendo como su padre lo llevo a pescar y le contaba historias que a su edad el ya había olvidado pero no le importo y se sentó aun lado del hipo niño puso mucha atención a sus historias pero al pequeño hipo le parresia muy impresionante como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba las historias de su padre)_

_Hipo niño: papi tengo hambre_

_Estoico y Hipo: pues comete un kilo de alambre _

_Hipo niño: malo _

_Estoico: ok ya (se dio la vuelta y busco en la hielera la comida de hipo)_

_Hipo: espera yo se que va a pasar después papa date la vuelta _

_Hipo niño: (metió la mano en el agua y se puso a jugar asta que se le callo su pulsera trato de agarrarla antes de que se hundiera más pero se callo del bote) pa ap pa a ayu dar _

_Estoico: (se volteo rápido y vio a su hijo ahogándose) HIPO_

_Hipo niño: (se indio y le costaba respirar abrió los ojos debajo del agua y vio a dos personas y una se parecía a el pero mas grande poco a poco serró sus ojos asta no ver nada masque el color negro)_

_Estoico: (salto al agua para rescatar a su hijo se indio e intento buscarlo)_

_Hipo: (abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que el que se estaba ahogando era el intento nadar asía la superficie pero le costaba trabajo como si nunca avanzara de repente alguien lo jalo de la ropa y lo saco del agua comenzó a toser y escupir agua miro asía delante y vio a su padre irse) espera papa adonde vas _

_Valhallarama: has aprendido mucho hijo _

_Hipo: mama adonde va papa _

_Valhallarama: este sueño no trata de el sino lo que estas apunto de hacer_

_Hipo: si e aprendido mucho_

_Valhallarama: ahora que sabes la verdad de esta familia seguirás tratando a estoico como siempre_

_Hipo: si no me importa eso _

_Valhallarama: me alegra _

_Hipo: lo que si me molesta es lo de Haru cuando esto acabe are que le digan la verdad _

_Valhallarama: con diplomacia_

_Hipo: si pero si no me trajiste por lo de papa entonces para que_

_Valhallarama: para esto (chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en el océano)_

_Hipo: (asustado) como es que podemos caminar en el agua_

_Valhallarama: hijo esto no es real ahora mira adelante y pon mucha atención (el obedeció)_

_Hipo saco la daga y intento clavarla un poco mas arriba pero Dagur le disparo a la daga y el la soltó eso provoco que el lado en donde Dagur estaba parado se rompiera asiéndolo caer mientras caía se agarro de la pierna de Hipo provocando que la daga que los sostenía se rompiera Hipo se agarro de las piedras esto provoco que el se lastimara mas de la cuenta y con mucha trabajo sostenerse de las piedras Zeus y el resto corrieron a ayudarlos mandaron a Teo y William por una cuerda y por mas ayuda cuando llagaron con las cosas Hipo y Dagur se encontraba mas abajo unos tomaron la cuerda y se las lanzaron _

_Zeus: HIPO TOMA LA CUERDA_

_Hipo: NO PUEDO ME DUELEN LAS MANOS CON MUCHO TRABAJO ME PUEDO SOSTENER_

_Zeus: DESCUIDA YO BAJARE POR USTEDES_

_Teo: estas loco_

_Zeus: no yo soy el único de todos nosotros que escala yo bajare por hipo (se amaro un extremo de la cuerda y comenzó a bajar por hipo)_

_Dagur: deberían dejar de intentarlo vamos a morir de todas formas _

_Hipo: cállate no digas eso saldremos de esta _

_Dagur: es la verdad tu no te puedes sostener mas no con tus heridas ya no puedes mas _

_Hipo: en que piensas _

_Dagur: en esto (se soltó de la pierna de hipo cayendo al mar) _

_Hipo: DAGUR! (se iba a lanzar por el pero Zeus lo agarro y lo amaro a la cuerda con el) no suéltame Dagur _

_Zeus: no lo buscamos después SUBAN NOS _

_Hipo: espera vi bien _

_Valhallarama: si hijo viste bien _

_Hipo: entonces _

_Valhallarama: ya sabes que hacer y ten mucho cuidado _

**Fuera del sueño de hipo **

Hipo: (despertó y vio la hora) 6:57am bien es hora de irme

**Ya pasaron las 3 semanas y es el día de la boda **

Hipo: no me vallan a fallar muchachos

Zeus: descuida hermano por ahora preocúpate por ti recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor y tampoco puedes mantenerte depile por mucho tiempo

Hipo: no me fallen

Teo: descuida tu felicidad esta a salvó con nosotros

Hipo: eso espero

Después de un rato inicio la boda todos estaba allí desde su familia, representantes, y todas las chicas de Frozen asta sus amigos y sus familias hipo estaba muy nervioso debido a que los chicos de Dark Souls aun no aparecían cuando hipo creyó que todo estaba perdido algo sucedió

Padre: queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

¿?: (Se abrieron las puertas rebelando a un hombre con un traje de la realeza y una mascara tenia el brazo enyesado y grito) YO ME OPONGO (después de escuchar eso todos se pararon y comenzaron a murmurar)

Hipo: SI (alzo ambas manos provocándole dolor) AUCH

Misaki: que esta pasando aquí hipo

¿?: Yo te diré que pasa tu no te puedes casar con el

Padre de Misaki: porque no puede

¿?: Porque yo (se quito la mascara) sigo con vida y ella sigue siendo mi esposa

Misaki: Dagur pero como

Dagur: fue gracias a hipo lo que me recuerda que no te dijeron que debías permanecer en cama

Hipo: ya sabes que yo no obedezco órdenes


	22. Capitulo 21: aclaraciones ahora explicac

_**Capitulo 21: aclaraciones ahora explicaciones después**_

_**Anterior mente en de regreso a Londres**_

_**Padre: queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre**_

_**¿?: (Se abrieron las puertas rebelando a un hombre con un traje de la realeza y una mascara tenia el brazo enyesado y grito) YO ME OPONGO (después de escuchar eso todos se pararon y comenzaron a murmurar) **_

_**Hipo: SI (alzo ambas manos provocándole dolor) AUCH**_

_**Misaki: que esta pasando aquí hipo**_

_**¿?: Yo te diré que pasa tu no te puedes casar con el **_

_**Padre de Misaki: porque no puede**_

_**¿?: Porque yo (se quito la mascara) sigo con vida y ella sigue siendo mi esposa**_

_**Misaki: Dagur pero como **_

_**Dagur: fue gracias a hipo lo que me recuerda que no te dijeron que debías permanecer en cama **_

_**Hipo: ya sabes que yo no obedezco órdenes**_

Misaki: que esta pasando aquí y porque Dagur sigue con vida

Dagur: yo también te extrañe

Hipo: porque no mejor hablamos en privado

Misaki: no quiero una explicación aquí y ahora

Dagur: bueno no morí solo me rompí mi brazo si caí de una altura considerable pero las olas me hundieron y me metieron a una especie de cueva donde me refugie allí asta que hipo llego y me saco de allí

Hakon: hipo explica tu versión

Hipo: claro pero no les importa que me siente

Haru: porque te quieres sentar no has estado mucho tiempo de pie

Hipo: si sobre eso es una muy graciosa historia verdad chicos

Zeus: si muy graciosa asta cierto punto

Teo: yo no le veo lo gracioso casi lo (no termino de hablar porque Yoel y Heiko lo sacaron de la iglesia)

Camicazi: que iba a decir

Hipo: luego les cuento (camino asta una silla y se sentó)

Misaki: explícanos

Hipo: todo comenzó el domingo pasado me desperté y le dije a tu padre que tenia que arreglar algo en corea y me fui con los chicos al llegar a corea fui a donde tuve mi accidente por así decirlo y me di cuenta que Dagur no podía estar muerto no de la altura por la que callo alquilamos un yate y 3 trajes pera bucear y 3 tanques para respirar de bajo del agua uno para mi otro para Zeus y el ultimo por si encontrábamos a Dagur lo cual hicimos el primer día de búsqueda lamentable mente lo encontramos por la noche

Estoico: que tiene de malo

Zeus: que a esa hora salen los tiburones

Todos: QUE!

Hipo: cuando encontramos a Dagur nos confundió con policías

Zeus: y para tener un brazo roto pega muy fuerte

Dagur: no del todo a hipo le pegue en la cara a ti te pegue con una pequeña piedra

Zeus: eso explica todo pero bueno aquí viene la mejor parte

Haru: y cual es esa parte

Hipo: la parte graciosa le dimos el traje de bucear a Dagur y el tanque también el se lo puso y por el radio le informamos a Teo que encontramos a Dagur Teo y William se subieron a una lancha con carne mientras uno manejaba el otro lanzaba la carne para alejar a los tiburones por nuestra parte nadamos asta la superficie pero (se quedo callado)

Astrid: pero que

Hipo: a si

Zeus: no les quieres contar verdad

Hipo: no

Dagur: lastima tu les cuentas yo me voy al hospital y ellos me van a llevar (se salió de la iglesia con Zeus y William)

Hipo: y mede jaro a mi suerte que duro

Misaki: mas duro va a ser si no me dices que paso después

Hipo: como dije antes la parte graciosa Zeus y Dagur subieron al yate pero no nos dimos cuenta de que un tiburón seguía allí yo me estaba subiendo al bote asta que el tiburón me soltó un coletazo en las costillas asiéndome caer de nuevo al agua Heiko al ver esto lanzo carne con un poco de sangre a la parte contraria de donde yo estaba Zeus se metió por mi y me saco la parte graciosa en que regreso para comerme pero me sacaron a tiempo

Finn: tu estas tienes problemas mentales o que eso no tiene nada de gracia necesitas ver a un sicólogo

Hipo: bueno todo comenzó cuando yo (fue interrumpido por Finn)

Finn: yo no

Hipo: bien papa nos vamos

Misaki: adonde vas

Hipo: Dagur esta con vida no hay boda

Padre de Misaki: no si hay boda el es de clase baja

Hipo: no lo es nunca se levantaron cargos contra el y yo no levente cargos contra el por casi matarme en pocas palabras sigue siendo un rey chao (se paro estoico y Bocon lo ayudaron se lo llevaron al carro pero Hakon y el resto los siguió)

Hakon: adonde vas

Hipo: a mi casa tengo dos asientos disponibles quien se viene

Haru: vas a conducir

Hipo: no mi papa lo ara (Astrid y Camicazi subieron al auto y se fueron a la casa de hipo seguido por el resto de la pandilla y su familia Hakon y la familia de Haru también los siguió al llegar todos estacionaron sus carro afuera de la casa hipo bajo del auto y busco las llaves de su casa)

Bocon: que buscas

Hipo: las llaves de la casa

Bocon: las tiene tu papa

Estoico: a cierto (fue a la puerta y la abrió el entro después dejo entrar al resto)

Hipo: YA LLEGUE

Hakon: aquí en le gritas si no hay nadie en casa

Hipo: claro que hay alguien

Hakon: no lo dudo llamare a los sirvientes para que nos atiendan

Hipo: no los llames

Hakon: porque no

Hipo: yo no los necesito ahora tía, tío, abuelo y primos vamos a mi despacho a hablar

Haru: y de que quieres hablar con nosotros

Hipo: (se puso serio y algo enojado) tu no Haru esto es entre ellos y yo ya sabes donde esta la sala Bocon puedo pedirte un favor

Bocon: claro todo por ti muchacho

Hipo: podrías poner sus maletas en las habitaciones

Estoico: pero aria falta dos habitación

Hipo: que tomen la mía y por la otra no se necesitara después de esto

Hakon: hipo no aria falta ninguna habitación en esta mansión se construyeron 20 cuartos son exactos

Hipo: vamos a mi despacho a hablar sobre eso y otro (miro a Haru) asunto (se fue al despacho seguido por Hakon, Asiel, Kayla, fénix, Yadira y Peter)

Haru: y otra vez me alegaron vamos Kai _**(nota: Kai tiene 5 años)**_

Kai: adonde mano

Haru: a ver la tele

Kai: ok (Haru llevo a todos a la sala pero al llegar vieron a una señora leyendo)

Haru: y tu eres

¿?: (Puso un separador en la página en la que se quedo serró el libro y lo puso en una mesita que estaba a su lado) lo siento pero por ahora no te puedo decir nada asta que hipo venga y te aclare todas tus dudas Haru

Haru: como sabes mi nombre

¿?: Yo se todo sobre mi hipo

Astrid: (pensamiento: ella dijo su hipo genial ya se consiguió a otra chica pero esta vez no se la perdono además que le vio se nota que ella es mas grande que el y mas alta que el)

**En el despacho de hipo **

Hakon: me vas a decir que les paso a las otras 3 habitaciones

Hipo: si recuerdas que hay 3 cuartos juntos

Hakon: si

Hipo: lo convertí en uno y allí guardo algunas de mis pinturas y también las de mi mama pero ese cuarto lo sierro con llave para que nadie espeto yo, mi padre, alguien mas, alguien especial y Jenny ella entra a limpiar el cuarto después sale y de allí en fuera nadie entra pero no les quería hablar de eso

Asiel: entonces de que

Hipo: de las mentiras que le dicen a Haru de la manipulación que han echo en nosotros dos que de echo quien nos esta manipulando eres tu abuelo

Hakon: de que hablas nosotros no le hemos mentido a Haru y yo no e manipulado a nadie

Hipo: enserio pues no es lo que dicen los registros ni mis pruebas

**En la sala de estar **

Haru: déjame ver si entendí tu sabes todo sobre hipo pero no nos dirás tu nombre ni nada por el estilo asta que hipo responda a mis dudas

¿?: Entendiste bien Haru

Haru: aun hay algo que no me queda claro cuales dudas

¿?: (Un hombre entro a la sala junto con Bocon y estoico) las de por que tu abuelo no te incluyen en sus platicas de la realeza o porque no te ponen mucha atención

Haru: supongo que usted tampoco me dirá su nombre

¿?: Estas en lo correcto pero mira cuanto has crecido Haru

Haru: usted me conoce

¿?: Pues claro te conocí por 2 años después me tuve que ir yo en ocasiones te cuidaba cuando eras un bebe

Haru: esto si es extraño

Hakon: HIPO NO TE ATREBAS A DESIRLE

Hipo: (entro a la sala seguido por el resto) porque no temes a que dejen de respetarte

Hakon: como te atreves a decir eso muchacho mal agradecido

Hipo: (con un aire de suficiencia) yo no soy mal agradecido tú si lo eres (Hakon se acerco a hipo y levanto su mano queriéndole pegar todos se le quedaron viendo) atrévete

Hakon: crees que no lo are solo porque eres mi nieto

Hipo: no creo que no lo harás porque eres un cobarde

¿?: Hola Hakon cuanto tiempo sin verte

Hakon: tú que ases aquí lárgate

Hipo: el no se ira porque tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí como tu

¿?: Ya escuchaste Hakon o dices la verdad o nosotros la decisión

Hakon: tú no me amenaces

Hipo: el no te amenaza yo te estoy amenazando

Kayla: a todo esto quienes son ustedes

Hipo: (sonrió victorioso) el es mi padre de sangre Jonathan Anderson y su esposa Lilith Anderson

Astrid: (pensamiento: ella es su madre pero como creo que hipo tiene razón soy muy celosa que bueno que aun no le reclamaba nada)

Asiel: Jonathan no es el que cuidaba a Haru

Hipo: si en efecto lo cuidaba por el simple hecho de que examen medico fue confundido por el de Haru

Haru: no entiendo tienes dos padres y como esta eso de que confundieron mi examen medico con el tuyo

Hipo: veras Haru, Hakon realizo un matrimonio arreglado mi madre Valhallarama fue obligada a casarse con mi padre de sangre Jonathan después de un tiempo de casados Hakon les pidió un heredero en pocas palabras yo pero entes de eso un hombre llamado Estoico trabajaba para Hakon y mi madre pero ella trataba mal a mi padre actual después de un tiempo ella se enamoro de el pero eso no paso por alto para mi padre de sangre y para Hakon mi padre de sangre no amaba a mi madre por lo que cuando se entero de que mi madre estaba enamorada de mi padre actual tomo la idea mas estúpida y pendeja que paso por su mente dejar a mi madre embarazada e irse con mi abuela a recorrer todo el mundo y a seguirme en ocasiones mi madre se caso con Estoico y le hicieron creer a su único hijo que era hijo de Estoico

Haru: eso quiere decir que si eres de sangre azul

Hipo: yo si tu no Haru veras

Peter: (comenzó a llorar el y su esposa) no hipo no aquí por favor ya se que hicimos mal en no decirle la verdad pero si se la tenemos que decir ahora lo aremos pero quiero que estemos solo tu, Haru, Yadira y yo vamos a tu despacho

Hakon: no yo no permitiré que le digan

Hipo: tu te callas te quedas sentado aquí o te vas así de fácil (camino asta su despacho ellos entraron y comenzaron a platicar)

**En la sala **

Hakon: yo me largo

¿?: Tan rápido sabes bien te lo advertí uno de tus nietos descubriría la verdad quien diría que tu orgullo de un nieto perfecto lo aria el niño que criaste como tu hijo

Hakon: Alice si me lo advertiste pero yo cometí un error con hipo y ese error fue darle libertad y permitir que ese pequeño gusano llamado Haru se metiera en su vida el era perfecto

Estoico: no el era un prisionero sin sentimientos

Hakon: el tiempo que vivió contigo no sirvió de nada el era algo mas que un niño de mami y papi y yo logre convertirlo en un hombre

Astrid: no le quito su infancia lo hiso crecer mas rápido el era libre asta que usted se las quito

Alice: la chica tiene razón por eso te diré esto aléjate de mi familia tu nunca los quisiste hipo era tu orgullo pero el se libero de tu prisión por lo tanto tu ya no tienes derecho a ninguno de ellos

Hakon: por mi contento no quiero que me vean con una familia tan degradante (se salió de la casa)

**En el despacho de hipo**

Haru: y bien de que quieren hablarme

Yadira: hijo veras Peter no es tu padre un día fuimos a visitar a la realeza de España era una fiesta pero algo ocurrió ese día fui

Hipo: (se acerco a un librero y tomo un libro grande y choncho y tenia el apellido de la familia Abadejo se lo entrego a Haru y salió de la habitación seguido por los padres de Haru bajaron a la sala sonde estaban todos mirándolos) Camicazi deberías ir con Haru el necesita a alguien que le brinde apoyo o confianza no se hola abuela ya regresaste de tu paseo (se paro del sillón y fue a donde estaba Haru)

Alice: si pero no tolero el ambiente pesado mejor me voy por allí

Lilith: yo voy a preparar la comida

Jonathan: yo te ayudo (se fueron a la cocina los dos)

Hipo: yo saldré a dar un paseo en mi moto (fue a su cochera pero Astrid lo siguió)

Bocon: yo iré a reparar la tubería de la cocina

Estoico: yo simplemente iré a conocer esta enorme casa

**En la cochera **

Hipo: (entro a la cochera y tomo las llaves de su moto negra)

Astrid: (entro a la cochera y vio a hipo subirse a su moto apunto de ponerse su casca asta que ella se lo quito de las manos)

Hipo: oye

Astrid: adonde vas

Hipo: a un lugar que me relaja un poco

Astrid: puedo ir

Hipo: ese lugar no es para chicas

Astrid: enserio

Hipo: bueno si hay chicas pero la única forma de entrar allí seria (no termino de hablar porque Astrid la aventó el casco)

Astrid: eres un cerdo y un idiota

Hipo: a que a venido eso

Astrid: quien lo diría tu te vas a un club de desnudistas

Hipo: que no me voy a ir a un club de carreras y no te quiero llevar porque los chicos de allí son unos pervertidos (se puso rojo y apretó un botón y se abrió la puerta del garaje) y no quiero que te vean como miran a las otras chicas (encendió la moto y salió a toda velocidad sin dejar hablar a Astrid)

Astrid: el aun me quiere

**Con hipo**

Hipo: (pensamientos: porque carajos dije eso yo no quería que supiera porque no le puedo mentir a ella esto me recuerda a el día en que la traje aquí a ella y a los chicos)

_Flash back _

_Astrid: cuanto falta para llegar _

_Hipo: nada ya llegamos solo la tengo que estacionar y listo _

_Astrid: hipo que dirías si toda esta amista terminara con parejas_

_Hipo: si te refieres a que patán Brutacio Haru y Patapez se enamoraron no me importa al contrario me alegraría de saber que no soy el único que esta enamorado perdidamente _

_Astrid: (__¬/¬__) en toses desde cuando sabes_

_Hipo: saber que _

_Astrid: de que me gustas_

_Hipo: no lo sabia era mas una corazonada _

_Astrid: tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti pero yo no se lo que sientes por mi es injusto hipo_

_Hipo: bueno yo no te amo te quiero a mi lado por toda la vida (__√v^√v^√ __)_

_Astrid: (__¬/¬__) pues entones yo también te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida _

_Hipo: listo llegamos mira allí esta la camioneta vamos (hipo estaciono la moto alado de la camioneta y saco las cosas de Astrid y las de el)_

_Astrid no es necesario que cargues mis cosas_

_Hipo: claro que es necesario eres mi novia o no_

_Astrid: bueno si pero al menos déjame ayudarte con algo _

_Hipo: bueno podrías sacar esas casas de campaña que esta allí _

_Astrid: para que trajiste esto_

_Hipo: porque nos quedaremos una noche aquí en la playa _

_Astrid: pero trajiste dos _

_Hipo: dudo que quieran compartir la misma casa que nosotros o si_

_Astrid: no esta bien así_

_Fin del flash back _

Hipo: aquellos tiempos de juventud son los que mas extraño (después de un rato llego al club se metió con todo y su moto y comenzó a correr en la pista después de horas de correr por la pista comenzó a llover)

_Flash back_

_Kris: hipo te llego una carta _

_Hipo: de quien _

_Kris: no se no dice solo dice crees _

_Hipo: déjame ver (Kris le dio la carta a hipo el vio el sello que llevaba la carta y la abrió después comenzó a leer la carta y puso una cara de molestia)_

_Haru: que dice hipo (al no ver reacción de hipo lo volvieron a llamar)_

_Astrid: hipo estas bien _

_Heather: tierra a hipo que te sucede _

_Camicazi: HIPO DESPIERTA _

_Hipo: (al escuchar los gritos de Camicazi reacciono) QUE porque me gritas _

_Astrid: porque no respondías llevamos reto llamándote y no respondes _

_Haru: que dice la carta_

_Hipo: nada interesante _

_Después de un largo viaje a la pista de carreras de motos al llegar no encontró a Albert así que decidió tomar una de las motos y comenzó a correr en la pista asta que después de dos horas Albert llego _

_Albert: sigues siendo bueno en las carreras y más si llueve _

_Hipo: asta que te dignas en llegar que es lo que quieres (se quito el casco y se bajo de la moto)_

_Albert: yo no le quiero decir nada solo vengo a entregarle una carta de la Reyna de Francia_

_Hipo: a hora que quera _

_Albert: no lo se pero también le mando otra cajita no se que sea esta ves si un anillo o un collar o pulsera _

_Hipo: bueno dámelos_

_Albert: al menos ya puso atención esta lloviendo mejor vamos a un lugar con techo_

_Hipo: bueno vamos tengo que guardar la moto _

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: (pensamiento: ese día fue el primero en el que Astrid se puso celosa tanto que me lanzo un baso de vidrio)

_Flash back_

_Albert: si pero el va a pasar por otra cosa por cierto se me olvidaba entregarle esto amo hipo (le entrego una pequeña cajita)_

_Hipo: (abrió la caja y vio un cadena de oro) mira a hora me intenta comprar con una cadena (saco la cadena y noto algo inusual) no tiene grabado porque _

_Haru: (pudo ver una pequeña carta) mira hipo _

_Hipo: (saco la cartita y la comenzó a leer en voz alta) si quieres saber porque no tiene grabado ven a averiguarlo te estaré esperando muy cómodamente en mi (se detuvo porque no quiso decir eso ultimo)_

_Haru: es su que _

_Hipo: olvídalo_

_Astrid: déjame leer la _

_Hipo: no _

_Astrid: porque _

_Hipo: no te va a gustar lo que dice _

_Astrid: (le quito la carta mientras se distrajo)_

_Hipo: Astrid no _

_Astrid: quien es ella _

_Camicazi: a ver deja me leer (comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta) si quieres saber porque no tiene grabado ven a averiguarlo te estaré esperando muy cómodamente en mi cama _

_Haru: creo que Astrid tiene competencia jajajajaja _

_Hipo: Albert porque rayos no me la distes la cajita primero _

_Albert: porque no me imagine que la señorita escribiría algo así pero le sugiero que corra por su vida _

_Astrid: y bien quien es ella _

_Hipo: me creerías si te digo que no la conozco _

_Astrid: (se puso tan celosa que tomo lo un baso de vidrio y se lo lanzo Haru y Camicazi al ver tal acto sujetaron a Astrid para que no matara a hipo) _

_Hipo: (se agacho para que no le diera) pero porque te enojas si es la verdad Albert ayúdame_

_Albert: bueno de cierto modo no se conocen ella ha visto a hipo en fotos y se hablan por medio de cartas también es un año mas grande que hipo _

_Astrid: (se calmo un poco así que la soltaron) si no se conocen porque carajos le escribe estas cosas _

_Hipo: (estaba atrás de Kris escondido) Albert no le digas si fallo en lanzarme el baso al decirle se asegurara de que este bien muerto _

_Haru: espera no me digas que ella era _

_Hipo: si era tiempo atrás _

_Camicazi: hipo dilo si eres honesto Astrid no te matara _

_Hipo: le dije que no la conocía y me lanzo un baso fui honesto y casi me golpea_

_Haru: tu mismo lo dijiste casi además si no le dices a hora las cosas empeoraran después _

_Hipo: ok solo asegúrense de que no me mate_

_Astrid: que tan malo es (estaba cruzada de manos y muy celosa) _

_Haru: mucho del tamaño de la casa_

_Camicazi: de que lado estas se supone que tenemos que calmarla no incitarla a matarlo _

_Haru: ella pregunto y yo le conteste _

_Astrid: hipo habla_

_Hipo: ella era mi prometida (Astrid al escuchar eso se enfureció mas y corrió a golpearlo hipo al ver tal acción corrió a encerarse en la primera habitación que encontró ósea el baño)_

_Astrid: HIPO NO SEAS COBARDE Y ABRE LA PUERTA (comenzó a golpear la puerta tratando de derivarla)_

_Hipo: NO ES QUE SEA COBARDE ES SOLO QUE VALORO MI VIDA (grito del otro lado de la puerta)_

_Camicazi: Astrid cálmate y deja que te explique _

_Albert: me pregunto como es que el amo hipo consiguiera una novia con tal carácter _

_Hipo: ME VAS A PREGUNTAR O ME VAS A AYUDAR _

_Albert: debió habérselo dicho antes de ser novios _

_Hipo: SI LOSE SEME OLBIDO _

_Astrid: (seguía golpeando la puerta) PUES NO SE TE VA A OLBIDAR LA PALISA QUE TE ESPERA _

_Hipo: DEJAME TE LO EXPLICO _

_Astrid: NO A HORA SAL O TE IRA PEOR _

_Hipo: ALGUIEN PODRIA AGARARLA PARA QUE LE EXPLIQUE _

_Kris: yo (agarro a Astrid pero en respuesta a esto recibió una patada en donde mas le duele) mami _

_Hipo: QUE PASO _

_Haru: SERA MEJOR QUE NO SALGAS EN UN LARGO TIEMPO _

_Hipo: SI ESO YA LO SE PERO QUE PASO_

_Camicazi: ASTRID GOLPEO A KRIS EN DONDE MAS LE DUELE _

_Hipo: auch eso le debió doler si a el le hiso eso a mi que me ara bueno al mal paso darle prisa (hipo abrió la puerta y fue tacleado por Astrid)_

_Astrid: a hora si gusano te va a ir como en feria_

_Hipo: espera ella y yo ya no somos (no pudo terminar porque Astrid le soltó una bofetada pero cuando le iba a soltar otra fue detenida por Takumi y Albert)_

_Albert: señorita podría tranquilizarse un poco_

_Astrid: no suéltenme _

_Haru: hipo tienes la marca de su mano en tu cachete_

_Hipo: Astrid solo escúchame (se estaba levantando del suelo) _

_Astrid: no quiero _

_Hipo: bueno entonces deja que Albert te explique por mí_

_Haru: que no vendría siendo lo mismo _

_Camicazi: cállate _

_Astrid: no _

_Albert: quien diría que la Reyna de Francia causaría muchos problemas_

_Haru: Reyna espera eso quiere decir que_

_Hipo: si significa eso _

_Camicazi: yo no les entiendo explíquense _

_Haru: nosotros los mas jóvenes para convertimos en reyes debemos casarnos _

_Camicazi: ósea que hipo ya se caso con ella _

_Hipo: que no el compromiso se anulo ella se caso con otro _

_Astrid: como no en tiendo _

_Takumi: digamos por ejemplo Haru se casa con Camicazi _

_Camicazi y Haru: QUE _

_Hipo: es un ejemplo Takumi prosigue_

_Takumi: una ves casados ninguno de los dos puede salir del castillo si hipo se hubiera casado con ella el no estaría aquí con ustedes _

_Astrid: ups lo siento (agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza)_

_Haru: pero como le hiciste para cancelar tu compromiso digo es muy difícil hacer eso _

_Albert: yo les diré como le hiso todo empezó cuando mandaron a hipo a empacar porque iría a conocer a su prometida el estaba tan emocionado (de repente se escucho un golpe y rápidamente voltearon a ver a hipo que avía recibido otra cachetada de Astrid en el mismo cachete) _

_Astrid: a hora si te mato _

_Hipo: espera te equivocas yo estaba emocionado porque saldría de la mansión _

_Astrid: si claro (le pego a hipo en el estomago)_

_Hipo: (estaba nuevamente en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor)_

_Albert: de cierto modo el dice la verdad pero existe un pequeño detalle Hakon el abuelo de hipo y Haru se aseguro de que hipo no supiera el significado de prometida_

_Haru: porque no quería que hipo supiera eso _

_Albert: para facilitarle mas el compromiso_

_Camicazi: y como es que supo hipo_

_Albert: por un pequeño descuido mi antes de marcharnos a Francia hipo me pregunto que significaba prometida y yo le dije que se casaría con alguien ósea un matrimonio arreglado hipo al escuchar esas palabras Salió corriendo a su cuarto se encero y puso todo lo que pudiera atorar la puerta para que no la abriéramos y se quedo una semana en su curto no preguntamos como es que aguantaba tanto tiempo sin comer cuando por fin pudimos abrir la puerta no lo encontramos solo vimos una cuerda atada la cuerda era tan larga que podía salir por la ventana sin problemas_

_Haru: luego que paso_

_Hipo: me encontraron en la cocina la cosa es que por las noches salía por la ventana e iba a la cocina por comida luego regresaba a mi cuarto después me dijeron que mi compromiso fue cancelado (Después de que la lluvia se calmara Albert se fue al aeropuerto) _

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: si que pega fuerte (vio que a lo lejos alguien le indicaba que se orillara y el obedeció al orillarse apago la moto y se bajo) que pasa C.A.P

C.A.P: miren nada más el corredor misterioso

Hipo: Hey aquí no, es más que quieres

C.A.P: por el modo en el que corres tu moto yo diría que estas enojado

Hipo: si lo estoy algún problema

C.A.P: no pero hoy en la noche hay una carrera callejera y pues un tipo que crea carros nos pidió que uno de nuestros mejores pilotos condujera un nuevo auto de carrera esta noche y resulta que nuestro mejor piloto eres tú

Hipo: estas de acuerdo a que todos los carros que manejo en carreras callejeras terminan descompuestos por así decirlo

C.A.P: si lo estoy y eso le dije al tipo

Hipo: a que hora

C.A.P: media noche

Hipo: dalo por hecho (se subió a la moto y la encendió y se fue de regreso a casa al llegar todos lo estaban esperando)

Alice: hipo que horas son estas de llegar

Hipo: son las 7:40pm

Alice: no juegues con migo

Estoico: mírate como estas hipo vete a cambiar

Hipo: ok (subió a su cuarto y se fue a poner un pants azul y una playera de tirantes negro bajo y se metió a su estudio donde pinta pero metió una bolsa con ropa negra después de un rato tocaron la puerta el fue abrir) Astrid que haces aquí

Astrid: hipo no me puedo quedar en tu cuarto

Hipo: no importa de todos modos dudo que pueda dormir esta noche

Astrid: pero hipo

Hipo: pero nada yo dormiré aquí porque me siento mas tranquilo aquí asta mañana mi lady (serró la puerta y se fue a acostar un rato antes de la carrera)


	23. Capitulo 22: una noche rara y un día de

_**Capitulo 22: una noche rara y un día de celos**_

Hipo: bueno ya es casi la hora de partir mejor me voy (se paro del sofá se cambio de topa se puso unos jeans negros se puso otra playera blanca y una chamara de cuero negra tenis blancos con negro al terminar de vestirse salió del sótano serró la puerta con llave por si no regresaba a tiempo no supieran que se escapo mientras todos dormían estaba apunto de abrir la puerta asta que una voz le hablo)

Haru: adonde vas hipo ya es tarde como para que salgas tan arreglado

Hipo: (se dio la vuelta) Haru que ases despierto

Haru: no puedo dormir

Hipo: te entiendo y como te lo tomaste

Haru: tu como crees mi madre fue violada yo nací por una violación

Hipo: y eso como te hace sentir

Haru: enojado quiero romper algo pero no puedo

Hipo: yo tengo la solución para eso

Haru: y cual es

Hipo: es el lugar a donde yo voy a ir arréglate y nos vamos

Haru: me vas a decir donde es

Hipo: no porque si lo hago arruinaría la sorpresa

Haru: ya dime

Hipo: a una carrera de autos

Haru: enserio un tiburón te golpeo

Hipo: no estábamos bajando por el acantilado pise mal y caí al agua

Haru: cool (se paro y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa)

**Después de un rato**

Haru: (entro al garaje) listo nos vamos

Hipo: (se subieron al auto y se fueron después de un rato de manejar llegaron a un lugar donde no hay muchas casas y pasa un tren hipo estacione su auto en la parte de atrás de un edificio abandonado salió del auto y le quito las placas)

Haru: porque le quitas las placas

Hipo: son carreras callejeras si la policía viera las placas de mi auto nos arrestarían a ambos y no quieres eso o si

Haru: no quiero pero no competirás en tu auto o si

Hipo: no yo jamás en la vida destruiría mi auto en una de estas carreras (termino de quitarle las placas a su auto y las guardo en la cajuela y saco una manta enorme color negro y la puso sobre su auto después caminaron asta la parte delantera del edificio abandonado donde encontraron a C.A.P con un auto anaranjado con llamas)

C.A.P: como te va hipo quien es el

Hipo: mi primo Haru

Haru: lindo auto

C.A.P: si es el que destruirá hipo (le lanzo unas llaves a hipo el las atrapo y entro al auto)

Haru: que hipo dijiste que no competirías

Hipo: no dije que yo no destruiría mi auto en estas competencias ahora entren vamos a la línea de salida

Haru: creí que esta era la línea de salida

C.A.P: no esta es la de llegada solo uno ganara (entro al auto junto con Haru) y sobrevivirá ya que para llegar aquí tienen que pasar el tren

Haru: QUE!

Hipo: (arranco antes de que Haru se bajara del auto) relájate yo ya e pasado el tren y sigo vivo

**Después de un rato llegaron a la línea de salida **

C.A.P: (se bajo del carro y no dejo bajar a Haru) tu te quedas espero y no mojes los pantalones tengan (les entrego dos pasamontañas de ghost)

Haru: esto para que

C.A.P: por si la policía interviene esto les cubrirá el rostro

Hipo: así no sabrán quien maneja el auto ni de su copiloto

Haru: ase cuanto ases esto

Hipo: dos semanas después de que me trajeran por primera vez aquí

C.A.P: listos

Haru: la adrenalina me ayudara así que si estoy listo

Hipo: nací listo

C.A.P: no se maten (se alejo de la línea de salida)

Mientras esperaban una chica se puso enfrente de los carros con una bandera verde en ese momento todos prendieron sus autos esperando la señal la cual no tardo la chica soltó la bandera verde dándoles a entender que la carrera dio inicio C.A.P iba en su moto grabando la carrera junto con otros al principio hipo iba en 9 lugar pero los competidores empezaron a deshacerse de los otros conductores que les estorbaban para ganar dejando a hipo en 4 lugar las cosas se complicaron cuando 5 patrullas aparecieron una se acercaba demasiado rápido a donde hipo y Haru se encontraban **"Haru ponte el pasa montañas luego me pones a mi el mío para que no sepan quienes somos " "ya lo se me lo dijeron antes de esta carrera"** el obedeció y se lo puso después le puso a hipo el suyo mientras el manejaba se dio cuenta que lo alcanzo pero ya avían atrapado a 2 competidores después la policía estrello a los otros 4 competidores y ellos eran los siguientes si no hacia algo y rápido mientras pensaba el competía por el 1 lugar y la adrenalina que tenían ambos era grande ya que los perseguían las 6 patrullas y una estaba a su lado tenían planeado dispararles a los neumáticos de adelante pero ellos se acercaban al tren hipo reacciono rápido abrió la puerta de su lado impidiéndoles a los policías dispararle a el neumático **"sostén el volante maneja tantito" "que planeas hacer"** hipo se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se agarro fuerte del asiento saco una parte de su cuerpo el estaba parado sosteniéndose de su asiento mientras Haru manejaba y pisaba el acelerador muy sínicamente hipo salido a los policías que los perseguían puso su mano en la boca aun con el pasamontañas y les mando un beso bolado después entro al carro y tomo el control el otro policía enojado por tal acto acelero y rompió la puerta de hipo **"mierda sabes cuanto les costara repararlo no es mío pero bueno sabes cuanto"** hipo arto de que estuvieran cerca de ellos los empujo un poco asiéndoles perder el control y frenar Haru vio que el tren ya estaba llegando y que no lo lograrían en cambio hipo acelero mas y prendió el nitro cruzando las vías del tren a unos pocos centímetros de chocar con este cruzaron la línea de meta se bajaron rápido del auto

Haru: vámonos antes de que nos atrapen

Hipo: (le lanzo su chamara) agárrala y espera no podemos dejar el auto o nos atraparan (de repente los policías les comenzaron a disparar) corre ve a mi carro y espérame allí

Haru: no que pasara contigo

Hipo: nada me desharé del carro solo has lo (abrió donde le echan la gasolina al carro y fue al carro por un encendedor cuando los encontró abrió la cajuela y saco un garrafón pequeño con gasolina)

Haru: prométeme que regresaras porque no se que le diré a Astrid si no lo ases

Hipo: mejor preocúpate por lo que le dirás a la abuela ya vete te prometo que regresare además yo traigo las llaves de mi carro el auto no tiene seguro cuando llegues te sientas en tu lugar pero no te quites el pasamontañas has lo vete yo los distraeré para que los otros liberen a los que ya atraparon

Haru: bien date prisa porque ya casi termina de pasar el tren (se fue corriendo a la edificio abandonado)

Hipo: (se quito la playera y la remojo con gasolina después metió la mitad de la playera al tanque de gasolina del caro el resto de la gasolina la hecho adentro del carro en su asiento y en el de Haru prendió su playera y se echo a correr asía el edificio abandonado pero unos policías lo estaban persiguiendo se metió dentro del edificio al entrar se escucho una explosión no le importo y siguió corriendo pero los policías le disparaban y le decían que se detuviera pero no les prestaba atención para su buena suerte ninguna bala le dio y vio una ventana delante de el se aventó asía la ventana rompiéndola el cayo del otro lado del edificio rodo por los vidrios rotos el se hiso un pequeño corte en la espalda pero no le importo a unos cuantos metros estaba su carro y Haru vio que se lanzo de la ventana hipo se paro rápido y corrió asía el carro entro lo prendió y se fueron a toda velocidad por unos atajos que solo los conductores callejeros sabían para no ser arrestados que suerte tuvieron porque a los policías no les dio tiempo de perseguirlos porque les informaron que los corredores que atraparon los ayudaron a escapar y se llevaron sus carros)

Haru: wow siempre es así de divertías las carreras

Hipo: (se quito el pasamontañas) no nunca nos emboscaron así hay un traído y espero lo encontremos

Haru: que fue esa explosión

Hipo: explote el carro así no sabrán nada sobre nosotros

Haru: adonde vamos

Hipo: este camino nos lleva a un pueblo nada humilde allí hay muchas cosas interesantes y buenas al llegar iremos a un restaurante para viajeros y también para los que quieran estar allí

Haru: pero dudo que nos dejen estar allí tu estas lleno de tierra

Hipo: descuida yo las conozco

Haru: dijiste las

Hipo: si las personas que trabajan allí son 2 camareras 1 cocinero 1 cocinera 1 mujer jefa o dueña del local como quieras decirle yo los conos a los cinco

Haru: entonces allí trabajan más mujeres que hombres

Hipo: si

Haru: pues por eso te ayudan eres el chico lindo por el que cualquier chica aria lo que sea para que le pusieras atención

Hipo: no es cierto

Haru: tú no me engañas

Hipo: como sea

Haru: oyes como que aun fluye la adrenalina por mi

Hipo: también por mi ese es el efecto que te causa ser perseguidos por 5 patrullas y que casi nos mate un tren

Haru: espero que pase rápido porque sino Camicazi se dará cuenta

Hipo: (se estaciono enfrente del restaurante apago el carro tomo su chamara y salieron del auto abrió la cajuela saco las placas de su carro y se las puso para que no sospecharan nada al terminar de ponerlas entraron al restaurante) como les va chicas

Rosy: Contesto tuvieron una carrera casi los atrapan y vinieron hasta aquí

Haru: como lo supieron

Alex: _**(nota: Alex es mujer)**_ C.A.P vino aquí y nos dijo que era probable que vinieran aquí nos conto todo lo que vio el después se fue pero antes nos dejo su cámara de video y vimos su carrera asta donde la grabo donde tu y hipo cruzaron el tren a pocos metros de matarlos

Hipo: 4 café y 3 pasteles dos de los que mas les guste chicas (se puso la chamara y se subió el sierre de la chamara se sentó en una mesa para cuatro personas Haru se iba a sentar con el pero el no lo dejo)

Haru: oye déjame sentar

Generala: se nota que es nuevo

Hipo: en mi primo generala

Generala: siéntate en otra parte ya que si los ven juntos los descubrirán (Haru se sentó a 6 mesas lejos de hipo)

Haru: ese es su nombre

Generala: no pero ellos me tienen que llamar así

Rosy: (le entrego a Haru un pastel de fresas y un café y en la misma mesa puso lo mismo se sentó delante de el) descuida no te ilusiones

Hipo: (le grito) NO LO SEDUZCAS ES CASADO Y DENTRO DE POCO NACERA SU BEBE

Rosy: tendrás un bebe y entraste a una carrera con ese idiota

Haru: pero fue divertido

Generala: se nota que son familia

Hipo: donde esta Axel

Generala: durmiendo en su casa que hora crees que es

Hipo: ni idea

Generala: son las 2:15am

Haru: tan tarde

Alex: (puso el pastel de durazno en la mesa de hipo y le entrego un café se sentó alado de hipo y puso su te de manzanilla en la mesa) abrásame

Hipo: sigue soñando

Alex: no la policía esta aquí ahora abrásame

Hipo: no te hagas ilusiones con esto que voy hacer (la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo la acomodo cuando vio que un policía entro la beso en la boca ella paso sus manos por su cuello hipo metió su lengua en la boca de Alex ella con mucho gusto lo dejo)

Haru: (se empezó a reír con Rosy sin ninguna razón en especial) cierto

Policía: (entro y se acerco a la generala) dame dos café para llevar

Generala: claro y que pasó ahora

Policía: una carrera un informante anónimo nos dijo fuimos a emboscarlos atrapamos como a 6 de ellos 8 escaparon pero estuve apunto de atrapar al corredor misterioso pero escapo el miserable tenia otro carro en la parte trasera de uno de los edificio abandonado lo seguimos a pie pero escapo y en ese ratito los otros corredores ayudaron a escapar a los que atrapamos

Generala: que mala suerte los están buscando supongo yo

Policía: si (se dio la vuelta y vio a hipo) Hey tu chico

Hipo: (dejo de besar a Alex y volteo a ver al policía algo nervioso) si

Policía: no te sobrepases mejor llévala a su casa el padre de ella es el jefe de la policía pobre de ti si te sobrepasas

Hipo: si señor

Alex: (se sentó alado de hipo y como del pastel que trajo)

Hipo: (le dio un sorbo a su café)

Generala: aquí tienes los café (le entrego una bolsa el la tomo y camino asta la puerta la abrió pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteo a ver a hipo)

Policía: será mejor no volverte a ver con ella o sino te arrestare

Hipo: es lo que menos quiero pero tratare

Policía: no le diré nada a tu papa si terminas con el

Alex: no quiero que mi papa sepa así que terminamos

Hipo: te llevare a tu casa

Policía: (salió del restaurante y se subió a su patrulla y se fue)

Haru: (se paro y fue a donde estaban hipo y Alex) desde cuando engañas a Astrid

Hipo: te callas o le digo a Camicazi

Haru: si lo ases tu también saldrías perjudicado

Hipo: si pero eso lo esperarían de mi no de ti

Haru: te odio bueno las llevamos a sus casas y nosotros nos vamos a la nuestra

Alex: no la noche es para disfrutarse vamos a mi bar favorito dupont

Generala: que no en ese bar es donde hay hombres y mujeres bailando tubo

Rosy: si ese es

Hipo: claro

Haru: no yo no voy a entrar en ese lugar

Hipo: solo iremos a tomar algo y las llevamos a sus casas después (pe pago a la generala lo de los pasteles y los café)

Haru: una copa y nos vamos

Alex: si mama (los cuatro salieron y se fueron al carro de hipo se subieron y se fueron al bar al llegar hipo estaciono el carro y entraron se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las bailarinas y los bailarines un mesero se acerco y pidieron sus bebida)

Hipo: yo quiero algo sin alcohol

Rosy: que nena temes despertar desnudo con Alex

Hipo: no la tengo prohibido por mi contrato

Rosy: trabajas

Hipo: si

Alex: 6 cervezas de las mas fuertes que tengas y 4 sin alcohol

Haru: tantas

Alex: si dos tu dos Rosy y dos yo y las cuatro son para hipo

Hipo: me agrada la idea (después de un rato trajeron lo que pidieron y comenzaron a tomar mientras veían el espectáculo y hablaban paso el tiempo y Haru se empezaba a encorachar mientras que las chicas dejaron de tomar como por su 4 cerveza y se fueron a platicar con unos chicos hipo estaba tratando de quitarle a Haru su cerveza ya que era su 9 cerveza y no quería que Camicazi preguntara el porque su esposo esta borracho pero de repente un hombre le quito a Haru su cerveza y se sentó con ellos a tomársela)

Hipo: C.A.P que haces aquí

C.A.P: bueno son las 4:30am lo mismo que tú ver a lindas chicas bailar

Hipo: yo no estoy aquí por eso

C.A.P: no como crees solo bromeo trabajo aquí

Haru: creí que te te que estaba diciendo

Hipo: nada duérmete un rato

C.A.P: se empieza a emborrachar ya no le des nada cambiando de tema me alegra de que no te atraparan porque hoy empieza la carrera de adrenalina es de compañeros y te inscribí recuerda esta carrera es por parte del club

Hipo: si lose a que horas

C.A.P: a las 3:00pm no faltes

Hipo: no lo are pero me ase falta un compañero

Alex: (escucho todo) yo quiero ser tu compañera hipo ya tiene mucho que no entro a una carrera contigo otra cosa me prontas tu teléfono

Hipo: (saco su teléfono y se lo dio y ella empezó a grabar todo) bien ella será mi compañera ya que es la única que se atrevería a subirse con migo a una moto

Haru: yo no me subiría ni por todo el dinero del mundo eres un maldito maniático

Hipo: no te pregunte nada

Haru: a no necesito experimentar el dolor

Hipo: bueno si eso quieres (le soltó un puñetazo en el cachete Alex lo patio en el estomago pero C.A.P tenia otra cosa en mente)

C.A.P: que te parece hacerte un tatuaje

Haru: bien

Hipo: no esta bien que siga ebrio pero no dejare que hagas eso sin antes una cámara

Alex: para que si desde que me prestaste tu teléfono e grabado todo

Hipo: bueno entonces vamos

C.A.P: síganme aquí tenemos a unas tatuadoras profesional (los llevo a un cuarto donde avía dos chicas) Karen este chico quiere un tatuaje en el brazo (agarro a Haru y lo sentó es una silla)

Karen: que tatuaje quieres

Haru: una rosa que tenga un chupón para bebe y el nombre de Camicazi (se alzo la manga de su camisa y ella empezó a tatuarlo le dolió tanto que ella le tubo que poner una entestecía pero comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y eso arto a hipo que tomo un tanque con gas de la risa y drogo a Haru con eso el comenzó a decir cosas que asían reír a todos)

Alex: (estaba grabando todo con el teléfono de hipo) no puedo cree que drogaras a tu primo

Hipo: admítelo te caí mejor así

Karen: la verdad si jajaja

Haru: alto perdí mi pulgar no lo tengo hipi donde esta

Hipo: jajajajaja no se porque lo perdiste

Haru: yo tampoco se lo tenia aquí ase un segundo pero ahora ya no esta mi querido pulgar

Laura: y tu niño bonito no quieres un tatuaje

Hipo: yo no puedo hacerme tatuajes por mi trabajo

Laura: te hago uno de Jena

Hipo: que sean dos (se sentó en otra silla y se quito la chamara)

Laura: amigo tu si que estas bien bueno

Hipo: jajaja si no es la primera vez que me lo dicen

Laura: y que tatuaje te hago o que quieres que te haga

Hipo: tengo novia

Laura: que mala suerte y quien es ella

Hipo: no esta aquí la deje en casa durmiendo y quiero que en la espalda me tatúes unas alas de ángel y en el brazo el nombre de mi lady es Astrid

Laura: bien pero primero limpiare tu cortada en la espalda (limpio la cortada que hipo traía en la espalda y comenzó a tatuarle lo que pidió primero empezó con la espalda y al ultimo con su brazo que le puso mi lady es Astrid)

**En la casa de hipo**

Casi todos estaban en la mesa comiendo pero se preguntaban donde estaban los dos faltantes o sea hipo y Haru pensaron que hipo seguía durmiendo porque su puerta del sótano estaba serrada con seguro y hipo es el único que sierra así su puerta cuando duerme en un cuarto pero y Haru no saben donde esta Camicazi pensó que estaría comiendo pero no cuando acabaron de comer se fueron todos a la sala pero escucharon un ruido en la cachera de hipo y fueron a ver de que se trataba

Hipo: (saco a Haru del auto lo agarraba para que no se callera al suelo debido al efecto del gas de la risa que aun no se le pasaba) espera Haru no vallas a vomitar en mi carro o un mi porque si lo ases te mato

Haru: (miro su mano) mira mi pulgar ya regreso (le puso su mano en la cara de hipo)

Hipo: (quito su mano de su cara pero al hacerlo Haru tiro unas latas de pintura en aerosol) siempre estuvo allí idiota

Haru: hipi me duele mi brazo ya no quiero sentir dolor

Hipo: lastima eso no te lo puedo quitar yo pero descuida el dolor nuevo remplazara el viejo

Haru: yupi dolor nuevo

Hipo: creo que a ti te afecto el golpe (de repente abrieron la puerta del garaje) mierda (soltó a Haru y este se callo al suelo) ups

Haru: hipi el nuevo dolor no me gusta

Hipo: a mi tampoco me gustara

Camicazi: hipo Haru explíquense en este instante antes de que los mate

Haru: yupi nos va a matar cacamizi (lo pateo en le estomago) auch sigue sin gustarme el dolor nuevo

Hipo: bueno todo empezó cuando (se echo a correr como dejo la puerta principal de la cochera abierta no había nadie quien lo detuviera pero de equivoco cuando Finn lo agarro de la chamara) Hey la cámara no se toca

Finn: no corras cobarde

Hipo: sabía que debí dejar a Haru en la puerta e irme

Camicazi: lastima porque Haru esta así

Hipo: bueno tal ves tenga algo que ver con eso pero muy poco el remato y se dejo en este estado

Haru: hipi quiero vomitar

Camicazi: como se remato el

Hipo: huele su boca y lo sabrás

Patapez: (olio su boca y apestaba) que asco huele a alcohol

Camicazi: te lo llevaste a tomar

Hipo: no me lo lleve a que sintiera por un instante la muerte (de repente sonó su tele fono y el contesto)

_C.A.P: estas en tu casa _

_Hipo: si por _

_C.A.P: prende la tele estamos en la tele todos en la carrera y que bien se ven tu y tu primo _

_Hipo: QUE! Eres idiota o que eso es malo no bueno_

_C.A.P: relájate como traían los pasamontañas no se ben sus rostros _

_Hipo: menos mal (colgó el teléfono) _

Astrid: nos vas a decir adonde se fueron anoche

Hipo: si pero podría hacer algo mejor mostrarles adonde fuimos vamos a la sala y cárguenlo a el porque yo no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo (Bocon cargo a Haru y lo llevaron a la salo donde lo deposito en un sillón y hipo prendió la tele y le puso a las noticias)

Estoico: que hicieron

Hipo: solo vean

**En la televisión **

Joaquín: en otras noticias hoy por la noche se realizo una carrera callejera atraparon a 6 corredores pero escaparon 8 incluyendo al corredor misterioso que rara vez corre en estas carreras pero el no estaba solo esta vez otro estaba con el como su copiloto la policía supone que lo están estrenando para su legado o para hacer mas como el la policía nos informo que lo persiguieron al corredor misterioso pero se les escapo y les diré como en cuanto vio que la policía se bajo de sus autos se metió a un edificio abandonado corrió por dentro asta que encontró una ventana y se lanzo pero eso no es todo aparentemente tenia otro carro detrás de un edificio abandonado mientras los perseguían los otros 8 corredores rescataron a los que la policía ya habían atrapado todo indica que el corredor misterioso los distrajo para que sus colegas rescataran a los que ya habían atrapado les dejo un video que grabo la policía durante la persecución (pusieron el video)

**5 Patrullas esperaron a que los corredores aparecieran y así fue a 2 carros les reventaron los neumáticos mientras a los otros 4 los estrellaron una patrulla se adelanto y persiguió a un auto color naranja con llamas a los lados lo persiguieron de repente otras 5 patrullas aparecieron atrás de el auto anaranjado y el de la policía de repente la puerta del conductor del auto anaranjado se abrió impidiéndole a la patrulla dispararle a la llanta "el conductor del conductor del auto anaranjado es el corredor misterioso" de repente el conductor misteriosa saco la mitad de su cuerpo ya que con la otra se sostenía de algo el los saludo y les mando un beso volado "ese idiota se esta burlando de nosotros pero ya vera cuando lo atrapemos" la patrulla acelero y le quito la puerta al carro como respuesta de este los empujo asiéndoles perder el control y frenaron para no chocar cuando recobro el control lo persiguieron el corredor misterioso se acercaba al tren "no lo va a lograr que planea matarse para que no lo atrapemos" de repente el otro carro color verde que peleaba por el primer lugar se desvió y se fue para otro lado para no cruzar por el tren ya que no le daba tiempo por otro lado el auto naranja no frenaba ni se desviaba del camino seguía derecho "se va a matar" de repente el auto naranja acelero "uso nitro lo va a lograr va a escapar" "no el tren es mas rápido que su auto" el auto naranja cruzo con éxito el tren a unos centímetros de ser golpeados por el tren las patrullas frenaron por que no lo conseguirían ha trabes de los guecos del tren vieron como 2 personas salieron del carro uno se quedo parado aparentemente estaban ablando mientras que el corredor misterioso se quitaba la playera "mierda que están asiendo" lo siguiente que vieron es que el copiloto escapo "no esta el otro adonde se fue" "escapo de seguro vamos tras el corredor misterioso" termino de pasar el tren y los policías fueron tras el cuando se acercaron lo suficiente el prendió un pedazo de tela que traía el tanque de gasolina y el se echo a correr los policías se bajaron del carro y lo persiguieron a pie el corredor misterioso entro a un edificio abandonado de repente el auto naranja exploto no paso nada malo todos estaban bien solo fue el susto "apaga la cámara" el policía obedeció y apago la cámara **

Joaquín: eso es todo lo que tiene la policía fue todo lo que ellos grabaron

Maira: pero que ingenio tiene este conductor y eso no es todo se burlo de los policías que cinismo tiene

Joaquín: bueno almenas ahora sabemos que es un adulto el que maneja los carros pero cuantos años crees que tenga

**Fuera de la televisión **

Alice: (apago la televisión) yo me doy una idea tiene 18 (miro a hipo) y 20 (miro a Haru que ya estaba consiente de lo que pasaba)

Haru: yo digo que tiene 24 y 17 años

Camicazi: que trata de decir

Jonathan: yo te diré que trata de decir este par de idiotas eran los que conducían el auto naranja

Hipo: eso es una tontería nosotros fuimos a un bar por eso Haru estaba en esa condición y tengo prueba de video

Alice: y yo tengo pruebas físicas (agarro a hipo y le bajo el sierre de la cámara)

Patán: lo único que veo son dos números de dos chicas al parece se llaman Alex y Rosy

Hipo: oh si se me olvidaba anotarlos en mi teléfono gracias

Alice: eso no donde esta tu playera

Haru: sabía que era una mala idea vomitar en ti

Hipo: Haru vomito en mí

Jonathan: donde esta la playera vomitada

Astrid: si hipo donde esta y quienes son ellas

Haru: amigas y la playera se la dio a Alex para que se la lavara

Camicazi: no están mintiendo en el estado en el que están no saben mentir

Hipo: eso quiere decir que debo mejorar mis mentiras cundo estoy así

Lilith: y también cuando estas consiente

Hipo: no esas ya se las creen

Astrid: que quieres decir con eso

Haru: nunca los atacaron los tiburones hipo se aventó del barranco y callo mal en el agua

Estoico: contigo hay que tener cuidado

Alice: y bien la verdad (se acerco a hipo y lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos)

Hipo: eso no funciona con migo ya no soy un niño prueba otra cosa

Alice: bien puede que contigo no pero con el si (se acerco a Haru y lo miro de la misma forma que a hipo)

Haru: (le dio miedo) ok ya si éramos nosotros nos escapamos mientras lo asíamos hipo se aventó de una ventana del edificio abandonado se corto la espalda algo pequeño nada grabe fuimos a un restaurante nocturno donde nos ayudaron porque conocían a hipo los números de esas dos chicas son las que nos ayudaron pero un policía entro al restaurante y entramos en pánico Rosy se puso a platicar con migo apara que el policía no viera el miedo que tenia para que nos descubriera pero como hipo tenia los pantalones sucios de tierra Alex se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a mas car chicle con el cuando el policía se fue nosotros fuimos a un bar tomamos algo las dos chicas y yo hipo también pero el sin alcohol y las chicas solo se tomaron cuatro y yo perdí la cuenta después de 7 de allí ya no se nada asta ahorita que estoy en la casa y todos nos miraban con cara de hicieron algo malo y pagaran por ello listo mi alma esta en paz con migo

Hipo: pero con migo no Bocon dos

Astrid: masco chicle ella a ti

Hipo: (se encogió de hombros) de echo fue al revés entre en pánico

Bocon: no te enojes Astrid solo masco chicle con ella nada grabe yo también lo hago

Heather: mascar chicle significa que la beso en la boca

Bocon entonces si enójate

Hipo: me dan tiempo de correr

Astrid: no puedes

Hipo: preferiría morir por el tren que por ti el tren seria mas sutil con migo

Alice: alto ya hipo ahora tu versión de la historia

Hipo: mejor dicho venganza

Haru: no hipo por favor ten piedad

Hipo: tu no la tuviste con migo

Haru: dudo que te crean

Hipo: enserio tengo prueba de video y en tu cuerpo

Camicazi: donde

Hipo: cuello y brazo

Haru: pero hipo también tiene la del cuello

Hipo: yo no (les mostro el cuello)

Haru: como te desasiste de

Camicazi: de que muéstrame tu cuello

Haru: no

Finn: (tomo la cabeza de Haru y la hiso a un lado y tría un chupetón) o por dios que chica ase chupetones así de grandes

Hipo: fueron 4

Camicazi: (lo golpeo a Haru en la cara con el puño serado pero se detuvo porque Heather y Astrid la agarraron)

Hipo: jajajajajaja

Astrid: de que te ríes gusano

Hipo: jajajajaja es espera jajajajajaja

Astrid: HIPO

Hipo: jajajaja ya no son chupetones lámelos

Todos menos hipo: QUE!

Hipo: es dulce las chicas que trabajan allí te los ponen para que bueno ya se imaginaran para que, a mi me lo quitaron pero no el no dejo que ellas se lo quitaran

Brutacio: para que son

Hipo: (se acerco a Brutacio y a patán y se los dijo en voz bajita para que Astrid no escuchara) te chupan el cuello asta que una llegue a tu boca y te bese pero a mi me lo quito Alex ya que no deje yo tampoco que me lo quitaran

Brutacio: donde queda ese bar

Hipo: por allí

Astrid: que les dijiste

Hipo: prefiero decírtelo cuando este en un lugar fuera de tu alcance de golpes

Camicazi: antes de que me hagas golpearlo otra vez que es lo que trae en el brazo

Hipo: casi lo mismo que yo

Alice: que es

Hipo: álzale las mangas a su camisa y sabrás

Camicazi: si es algo malo voy a golpearlos a los dos

Lilith: no hagas corajes piensa en tu bebe

Camicazi: bien Astrid los golpeara por mí

Astrid: con gusto

Camicazi: Finn álzale las mangas

Haru: no amigo por favor

Finn: yo obedezco lo que las damas quieran (le alzo las mangas y en su brazo derecho tenia un tatuaje de una rosa con un chupón y el nombre de Camicazi) quien te lo hiso

Hipo: una profesional

Camicazi: Astrid pégale

Hipo: no no no déjame te explico el estaba medio abrió y dijo que quería sentir dolor y yo le pegue y callo al suelo luego Alex lo patio en el estomago pero C.A.P nos llevo con unas tatuadoras y bueno este video les dirá el resto (saco su teléfono y puso el video)

_**Hipo: bien ella será mi compañera ya que es la única que se atrevería a subirse con migo a una moto **_

_**Haru: yo no me subiría ni por todo el dinero del mundo eres un maldito maniático **_

_**Hipo: no te pregunte nada **_

_**Haru: a no necesito experimentar el dolor **_

_**Hipo: bueno si eso quieres (le soltó un puñetazo en el cachete Alex lo patio en el estomago)**_

_**C.A.P: que te parece hacerte un tatuaje **_

_**Haru: bien **_

_**Hipo: no esta bien que siga ebrio pero no dejare que hagas eso sin antes una cámara**_

_**Alex: para que si desde que me prestaste tu teléfono e grabado todo**_

_**Hipo: bueno entonces vamos**_

_**C.A.P: síganme aquí tenemos a unas tatuadoras profesional (los llevo a un cuarto donde avía dos chicas) Karen este chico quiere un tatuaje en el brazo (agarro a Haru y lo sentó es una silla)**_

_**Karen: que tatuaje quieres **_

_**Haru: una rosa que tenga un chupón para bebe y el nombre de Camicazi (se alzo la manga de su camisa y ella empezó a tatuarlo le dolió tanto que ella le tubo que poner una entestecía pero comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y eso arto a hipo que tomo un tanque con gas de la risa y drogo a Haru con eso el comenzó a decir cosas que asían reír a todos)**_

_**Alex: no puedo cree que drogaras a tu primo **_

_**Hipo: admítelo te caí mejor así **_

_**Karen: la verdad si jajaja**_

_**Haru: alto perdí mi pulgar no lo tengo hipi donde esta**_

_**Hipo: jajajajaja no se porque lo perdiste **_

_**Haru: yo tampoco se lo tenia aquí ase un segundo pero ahora ya no esta mi querido pulgar **_

_**Laura: y tu niño bonito no quieres un tatuaje **_

_**Hipo: yo no puedo hacerme tatuajes por mi trabajo **_

_**Laura: te hago uno de Jena **_

_**Hipo: que sean dos (se sentó en otra silla y se quito la chamara)**_

_**Laura: amigo tu si que estas bien bueno **_

_**Hipo: jajaja si no es la primera vez que me lo dicen **_

_**Laura: y que tatuaje te hago o que quieres que te haga **_

_**Hipo: tengo novia **_

_**Laura: que mala suerte y quien es ella **_

_**Hipo: no esta aquí la deje en casa durmiendo y quiero que en la espalda me tatúes unas alas de ángel y en el brazo **_

Hipo: (le puso pausa) y asta allí llega el video lastima

Brutilda: no aun hay más

Hipo: si pero el resto lo grabo C.A.P y no querían ver lo

Haru: enserio ese tipo es casi igual que hipo

Alice: menos mal que no los atrapo la policía

Hipo: si aun hay más

Lilith: que hicieron

Hipo: no nada de eso bueno si un poco

Haru: hoy en el club de hipo se realizara las carreras extremas con compañeros y hipo se inscribió y ya asta tiene compañera para la carrera

Estoico: no te basto el tren verdad

Hipo: si pero me gusta la adrenalina

Bocon: eres adicto a eso

Haru: que si loes yo soy la prueba viviente de ello casi nos matan por su culpa

Hipo: pero sigues vivo no

Lilith: a que horas es la carrera

Hipo: a las 3:00pm y quiero dormir un rato antes de partir así que si me disculpan me iré a dormir (se fue a su sótano ya que allí tiene un sofá cama)

Astrid: (pensamientos: que tratas de hacer con esto hipo)

**En el club de carreras **

Alex: ya son las 3 y hipo no aparece

C.A.P: cálmate el llegara (después de un rato apareció hipo, sus dos padres, su abuela, Haru, su mama, Astrid, Camicazi, patán, Brutacio, Brutilda, Heather y Finn) trajiste la porra jajajajaja

Hipo: muy gracioso donde esta mi traje

Alex: llegas tarde compañero de suicidio

Astrid: suicidio

C.A.P: la carrera de este año es muy peligrosa aun están a tiempo de retirarse

Hipo: sabes con quien estas hablando

Haru: con un idiota que se quiere quitar la vida

Alex: no con el corredor misterioso que salto 4 veces un tren 5 que paso por el frente de este y 8 que paso por uno de los vagones abiertos a todo eso auméntale la policía persiguiéndolo y disparándole

C.A.P: ok ya entendí no a muerto en ninguna de sus tonterías pero estas de acuerdo a que todo eso lo hiso con un carro esto es con una moto

Hipo: cálmate no voy a perder conozco esta pista como la palma de mi mano y los competidores dudo que arriesguen su vida como yo lo hago (tomo su traje de carreras y se fue a cambiar)

C.A.P: tu eres su compañera enserio vas a arriesgar tu vida

Alex: porque nunca te quejas cuando hipo entra a las carreras

C.A.P: lo hago y me escucha no

Alex: es hipo claro que lo voy a hacer además el no permitiría que me pasara algo

C.A.P: bien tu traje se encuentra en los vestidores de chicas casillero 34

Alex: bien adiós (se fue a los vestidores)

C.A.P: Haru como te sientes espero yo bien otra cosa Karen te quiere matar no debiste vomitar en ella

Haru: oh bueno entonces ya no me acercare allí nunca

C.A.P: por tu bien hipo me llamo me dijo que les consiguiera asientos de primera

Haru: enserio

C.A.P: no pero yo lo hice tengan sus boletos (se los entrego y ellos se fueron a sus asientos después de un raro hipo y Alex aparecieron) ya su moto se encuentra en la línea de salida es la de color azul metálico con blanco y la marca rgsx numero 44 en un momento llevare las esposas

Hipo: (vestía de un traje de dos piezas un pantalón azul con blanco una playera rojo una chamare gruesa azul con blanco y rojo y en la espalda tenia un estampado de una RGSX como en su moto unas botas blancas y sus rodilleras blancas un casco blanco con una línea azul y otra roja unos guantes completos color negro con blanco)

Alex: (ella vestía de un traje de una piezas blanco con azul y su casco era rojo con blanco y azul sus rodilleras eran rojas unas botas blancas como las de hipo unos guantes completos color azul con blanco)

Hipo: (salió y fue asta donde se encontraba du moto y su equipo al llegar se subió a su moto y comenzaron a tomarle fotos el se quito el casco un rato después llego Alex con su casco puesto hipo se bajo de la moto y fue a donde ella estaba) nerviosa

Alex: yo porque e de estarlo

Hipo: no lose porque la mayoría dice que son un maniático con la moto y el carro

Alex: eso no me preocupa

Hipo: porque no te lo quitas

Alex: porque mi papa esta aquí y no le pedí permiso para entrar a la carrera

Hipo: esto es malo

¿?: (Tomo un micrófono y comenzó a dar las indicaciones) Competidores listos conductores a sus motos la carrera de este año es de compañeros necesito uno de los competidores 44 pasa aquí con todo y moto y compañera

Hipo: (se subió a su moto liego Alex prendió la moto y la subió al escenario por una rampita freno en el centro apago la moto y se bajaron los dos de la motocicleta Alex le dio a hipo su casco) listo

¿?: Hipo si no me equivoco bueno la carrera se realizara de esta manera súbete a la moto hipo (el obedeció y se subió) bien ahora tu chica siéntate en la parte delantera de hipo dándole la cara a el (ella obedeció y se sentó enfrente de hipo) se les ase incomodo (les acerco el micrófono a ambos)

Alex: no

Hipo: para nada solo no te hagas ilusiones

Alex: sueña

¿?: (Regreso el micrófono a su boca) bien luego siguen con su charla ahora muchacha pon tus manos en su cuello de el como si lo fueras a besar (ella obedeció el hombre le esposo las manos a ella) si sacas tus manos te caís tu te abarraras del cuello de hipo ahora pon tu cabeza en su hombro de el para que el pueda ver mientras maneja nada mas no me lo manosees mientras maneja ok para liberarte tienen que llegar a la línea de meta por la tercera vuelta allí tendrán que recuperar la llave que se encuentra colgada quitarse las esposas y pasarse a la parte trasera de la motocicleta sin frenar ni bajar la velocidad tendrán te dar una vuelta mas y así se decidirá el ganador otra cosa si uno se caí esquívenlo no traten de pasar por el o ella entendido ahora hipo ve a la línea de salida (hipo obedeció y se regreso a la línea de salida esperaron a los demás competidores a que captaran las ordenes)

Astrid: (pensamiento: porque rayos hipo dejaría que esa chica le coqueteara y además están cara a cara si ases algo que no hipo te juro que esta ves no te la perdono)

Todos ya se encontraban en la línea de salida y acomodados como se los ordenaron de repente dieron el aviso de encender las motocicletas todos lo hicieron después dieron la señal de salida 22 competidores salieron entre ellos hipo que se las estaba viendo difícil ya que no podía dar la vuelta sin perder un poco el control de la moto pero mientras avanzaban 1 de los competidores derrapo al dar vuelta en la curva asiéndolos caer de la moto hipo quien estaba cerca de ellos casi choca contra su moto pero dio la vuelta antes y con su pie y mano izquierda lo ayudaron a bajar un poco la velocidad al dar la vuelta pero otros 3 competidores no tuvieron la misma suerte que hipo uno de ellos se estrello contra la pared otro perdió el control de la moto y el ultimo choco con una de las motos que estaba en el suelo **"mierda hipo ya chocaron 4 espero y sepas lo que haces" "claro… que no se lo que hago mejor ponte a rezar para que no choquemos" "hipo eres o te ases" "un poco de las dos" **yasí fue avanzando la carrera asta que solo quedaron 12 corredores pero ya estaban dando su tercera vuelta a la enorme pista de carreras cuando estaban por llegar a la meta comenzaron a colgar las llaves que liberarían a sus acompañantes pero algo ocurrió a hipo le comenzaba a fallar la vista debido al casco tenia que quitárselo para poder recuperar la llave así que con su mano derecha se lo desabrocho y también se bajo el sierre de la chamara ya que le comenzó a dar calor después regreso la mano al volante **"Alex puedes quitarme el casco sin zafar tu agarre" "si pero porque quieres quitarte el casco" "solo as lo no puedo ver bien col el casco" **le quito el casco y lo lanzo al pasto pera que nadie tropezara con el mientras que hipo comenzó a ver la línea de meta y pudo ver la llave con el numero 44 pero estaba muy alto para que el la agarrara **"eh Alex la llave esta muy alta no creo poder alcanzarla pero tu si podrás si te paras la tomas "** **"no me dejaras caer verdad" "primero muerto antes que nada yo te diré cuando te pares ok la tomas y te sientas rápido ya que hay una curva adelante" **hipo se acercaba a toda velocidad a la línea de meta cuando creyó que era el momento le dijo **"ahora Alex párate con mucho cuidado y rápido" "decídete rápido o con cuidado" "ambas" **se acomodo y se paro mientras se agarraba de los hombros de hipo **"señoras y señores esto se esta poniendo bueno la compañera de hipo se paro de la motocicleta para recuperar la lleve"** cuando se acercaron Alex soltó a hipo mientras que el soltó el volante y mantenía el equilibrio de la motocicleta y agarraba las piernas de Alex ella tomo la llave y se dejo caer en las piernas de hipo volvió a meter sus manos es su cuello hipo el dio la vuelta en la curva pero debió esperar a que Alex se acomodara ya que por accidente la cara de hipo termino en los pechos de Alex asiéndolo sonrojar como nunca antes lo abría echo eso lo grabo la cámara que se encontraba allí y Astrid lo vio asiéndola enfurecer la carrera continuo Alex se quito las esposas y con la ayuda de hipo pudo pasarse a la parte trasera de la moto ella abrazo a hipo mientras el peleaba por el primer lugar lo cual consiguió pero de repente el dejo de prestar atención a lo que las personas gritaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar hipo reducido la velocidad cruzando la meta en segundo lugar

Alex: (se bajo de la moto) porque redujiste la velocidad pudimos ganar

Hipo: no todo en la vida es ganar

C.A.P: (fue asta donde hipo estaba) descuida el año que viene ganaremos

Hipo: además nadie aparte de ti se dio cuenta (acelero la moto y la fue a guardar)

**En la zona vip **

Lilith: quedo en segundo lugar que lastima

Haru: no eso no tiene sentido hipo gamas dejaría que alguien le ganara y yo se eso porque lo viví

Astrid: (pensamientos: porque redujiste la velocidad)

Brutacio: a lo mejor le fallo el equipo

Patán: si de seguro hipo esta enojado por perder

Estoico: es muy probable mejor nos vamos a casa que hipo nos alcance después

**En la noche**

C.A.P: que ases aquí creí que ya te avías ido ase horas hipo

Hipo: estoy reparando mi moto pero ya acabe la probare y después me iré a mi casa

C.A.P: no te sientas mal por quedar en segundo lugar anímate aun sigues siendo un ganador en las carreras callejeras

Hipo: gracias

**En la casa de hipo**

Hipo: (entro a la casa con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los demás pero le era difícil ya que no se avía quitado el traje de carreras abrió la puerta de su sótano dejo una bolsa con ropa y tomo dos pequeñas cajitas que siempre cargaba desde el día en que Astrid se fue de corea también tomo el collar que le pusieron cuando lo regalaron a Astrid tomo una llave que tenia guardada en un cajón y subió las escaleras asta el tercer piso se acerco a una puerta y la abrió con la llave que guardaba adentro del cuarto avían muchas pinturas de su madre y dos pinturas de el también el cuarto estaba repleto de pedestales y un piano 8 de los pedestales tenia algo valioso para hipo el se acerco a uno que estaba vacío y puso su medalla de segundo lugar de la carrera luego fue a otro puso una de las cajita la abrió y a dentro avía un anillo con un diamante azul raros de encontrar puso en otro pedestal la otra cajita la abrió y dentro avía un collar con pedazos de diamante azul por ultimo el collar que le pusieron lo dejo en un pedestal después cubrió a los cuatro objetos con una caja de vidrio después se acerco al piano y se sentó comenzó a tocar el piano asta que de repente apretó las teclas muy brusco) no así tampoco va

Astrid: (salió de su cuarto que le dieron para que se que dará a dormir estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras cuando escucho a alguien tocar el piano ella siguió el sonido pero de repente se escucho un golpe a las teclas del piano ella vio el cuarto abierto y entro vio a hipo llorando entro en silencio al cuarto y abrazo a hipo por detrás) ya todo estará bien

Hipo: (se dio la vuelta y abraso a Astrid) perdón por todo perdóname

Astrid: no tengo que perdonarte de nada

Hipo: te falle te prometí que nunca en la vida me alejaría de ti y mírame siempre hago algo que termina por acerté enfurecer y lo pero de esto es que soy un cobarde nunca me atreveré a preguntarte y eso me ase enfurecer porque hago muchas estupideces sin miedo pero esto es diferente no se como puedo estar contigo si me comporto así

**Recé por este momento con los ojos cerrados****  
><strong>**Te abrazaré, mi amor, lentamente****  
><strong>**Hoy es la única oportunidad, daré el primer paso**

Astrid: aun estas a tiempo de cumplir tu promesa a demás a mi no me importa si admito que soy celosa pero debo confiar mas en ti y si ases muchas estupideces que pones en riesgo tu vida y eso a mi me preocupa

Hipo: cuando se van a Londres

Astrid: en 2 días

Hipo: tan pronto

Astrid: vámonos a dormir ya es tarde

Hipo: si tengo que arreglar el sótano

Astrid: déjalo así

Hipo: si lo dejo así donde dormiré (se paro y fue asía la puerta seguido por Astrid ambos salieron del cuarto y serró la puerta con seguro)

Astrid: con migo

**Te lo prometo, seré bueno contigo****  
><strong>**Tal como lo espero, felizmente daré****  
><strong>**El primer paso hacia nuestro sueño**

Hipo: están tus papas y tus hermanos

Astrid: pero ellos no sabrán

Hipo: pero yo si además cuando amanezca se les ara raro vernos a los dos salir del mismo cuarto

Astrid: pues te las ingenias para salir y entrar al sótano (tomo la mano de hipo y lo arrastro asta su cuarto ambos entraron y serró la puerta con seguro)

Hipo: Astrid enserio si no e muerto por todo lo que hago moriré si me ven en el mismo cuarto contigo

Astrid: por favor no quiero estar sola además quiero hablar contigo (se acostó en la cama)

Hipo: de que quieres hablar

**¿Por qué mis ojos son tan ciegos?****  
><strong>**¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan locamente?****  
><strong>**Estoy falta de aliento pero es tan precioso, no lo olvides**

Astrid: ven acuéstate con migo

Hipo: no dormiré en el piso

Astrid: no seas así otras veces dormimos en la misma cama

Hipo: bien tu ganas (se sentó en la cama y quito las botas y rodilleras después se quito la chamara y Astrid vio el tatuaje en su brazo)

Astrid: no puede ser tu también te hiciste uno

Hipo: no son dos este en el brazo y el otro en la espalda pero los míos son temporales no como el de Haru ese si es permanente

Astrid: me enseñas el otro

Hipo: claro (se quito la playera)

Astrid: son unas alas de ángel

**En el principio, tu sueño, tus palabras eran más gruesas que las lágrimas****  
><strong>**Más dulces que el néctar del cielo****  
><strong>**Sí, eres mi baby (baby x5)**

Hipo: si lo son (se iban a poner la playera pero Astrid lo detuvo) que

Astrid: no te la pongas

Hipo: ase frio

Astrid: no ase cuanto no te quitas esa gasa en la espalda

Hipo: desde ayer en la noche por

Astrid: hipo esta un poco manchado de sangre debes limpiar la herida sino se te infectara

Hipo: como alcanzo

Astrid: (se paro y entro al baño después regreso con un pequeño botiquín le quito la gasa y comenzó a limpiar la herida) me sorprende de que no te queden cicatrices

Hipo: claro que me quedan cicatrices no soy un fenómeno para que no me queden las heridas profundas me dejan cicatrices mientras la heridas de menos profundidad no

**Te prometo, no me detendré****  
><strong>**Como sólo yo te miro**

Astrid: eso explica porque no tienes los raspones en la parte delantera

Hipo: mientras me curas porque no me dices, de que quieres hablar

Astrid: de tu amiga la que compitió contigo y a la que besaste

Hipo: son la misma

Astrid: enserio y como fue

Hipo: como fue que

Astrid: el beso

Hipo: oh eso

Astrid: si eso

**Recé por este momento con los ojos cerrados****  
><strong>**He estado esperando este día por tanto tiempo****  
><strong>**Hoy es la única oportunidad, daré el primer paso**

Hipo: así (se dio la vuelta y derivo a Astrid en la cama luego la tomo de las muñecas y la beso dulcemente primero saboreando esos labios pasando su lengua encima de ellos)

Astrid: (metió su lengua en la boca de hipo explorando cada centímetro de su boca disfrutando de la sensación rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos profundizando el beso y haciéndolo mas apasionado)

Hipo: (se separo de ella y la miro fijamente)

**Sé que no será fácil****  
><strong>**Nos hemos alejado tanto como hemos estado apartados****  
><strong>**Esa extraña cara me hace sentir mal**

Astrid: pasa algo

Hipo: no es solo que lo de la moto fue mas un accidente

Astrid: no importa

Hipo: si importa yo no are eso

Astrid: bueno en toses sigamos con lo de ase rato antes de que te alejaras de mi

**¿Por qué mis ojos son tan ciegos?****  
><strong>**¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan locamente?****  
><strong>**Estoy falta de aliento pero es tan precioso, no lo olvides**

Hipo: no mejor dormimos (ambos se acomodador Astrid de acostó en su pecho y así se quedaron dormidos)

**En el principio, tu sueño, tus palabras, ese amable verano****  
><strong>**Era más brillante que el lado sur del paraíso****  
><strong>**Sí, eres mi baby baby baby, baby baby baby******

**Te prometo, no me detendré****  
><strong>**Como sólo yo te miro******

**Sé que soy tan tonto****  
><strong>**No estoy acostumbrado a esto, sólo conociéndote a ti****  
><strong>**Al dar el primer paso****  
><strong>**Sígueme chica, por favor, acércate****  
><strong>**Para que sólo pueda mirarte a ti, que eres mi paraíso******

**En el principio, tu sueño, tus palabras eran más gruesas que las lágrimas****  
><strong>**Más dulces que el néctar del cielo****  
><strong>**Sí, eres mi baby (baby x5)******

**Me he enamorado de ti profundo en mi corazón****  
><strong>**Sólo tú eres mi todo, mi paraíso****  
><strong>**Bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé******

**Prométeme que sólo me mirarás a mí también****  
><strong>**Sólo ámame**

pauly 2000: descuida cualquier cosa que necesites solo has meló saber y yo le ayudare

Bueno este comentario no es de aquí es de mi otra historia pero aun así lo pondré

mielr

*_*, estuvo genial, hola espero q publiques pronto dehecho tambien leeo de regreseo a londres creeme que tus historias son muy entretenidas(un exito) sigue asi, deecho es una manera de q yo me puede desestresar no se porq pero es asi, bueno estoy planeando escribir historias tengo muchas ideas diferentes pero no e publicado ninguna dehecho las esoy escribiendo primero a mano, claro q es cuando tengo tiempo asi cuando ya tenga un poco mas de la mitad de mi historia la subo poco a poco, dime es una buena idea o como subes tus historias se te ocurre y cuando ya tienes la idea la escribes?.

ATTE:mielr

La verdad nunca lo pensé pero voy a tratar de hacerlos así yo normal mente me surgen mientras lo escribo pero cuando subas tu historia házmelo saber para leerlo


	24. Capitulo 23: la pregunta y la enfermedad

_**Capitulo 23: la pregunta y la enfermedad **_

Estaba amaneciendo en Etretat Normandía pero cierta persona seguía dormida y los padres de cierta persona fueron a despertarla ya que era muy tarde para que siguiera dormida

Sara: (toco la puerta del cuarto donde Astrid dormía) hija despierta ya es tarde

James: hija ya es hora de desayunar cariño (volvió a tocar la puerta)

Sara: Astrid

**Dentro del cuarto **

_**Sara: (toco la puerta del cuarto donde Astrid dormía) hija despierta ya es tarde**_

Astrid: (se despertó al escuchar la voz de su madre) hipo (miro a su alrededor y no estaba se paro de la cama y lo busco en toda la habitación pero no lo encontró)

_**James: hija ya es hora de desayunar cariño (volvió a tocar la puerta)**_

Astrid: donde estas hipo ya se (se asomo a la ventana pero no vio nada con lo que hipo pudiera escapar)

_**Sara: Astrid**_

Astrid: (le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta) si ah ya voy mama en un momento salgo solo me doy un baño me cambio y voy a desayunar

_**James: de acuerdo hija pero no tardes todos ya están abajo desayunando **_

_**Erick: menos hipo**_

_**Sara: Erick porque no mejor te vas a desayunar **_

Astrid: no durmió con migo (antro al baño)

**En el comedor **

Haru: donde esta hipo

Camicazi: no lose de seguro no vino a dormí anoche

Estoico: lo dudo de seguro salió temprano ya que anoche lo escuche tocando el piano

Lilith: yo también lo escuche pero donde podrá estar tan temprano

Jonathan: no lose ya lo busque en el sótano en el garaje pero no esta no lo encuentro por ninguna parte de la casa

Astrid: (entro al comedor donde todos ya estaban desayunando busco a hipo con la mirada pero no lo encontró) buenos días

Todos: buenos días

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo: (estaba en la pista de carreras del club reparando uno de sus autos pero se quedo dormido mientras lo hacia)

Alex: (entro al taller de hipo y lo vio dormido en el piso así que lo fue a despertar) hipo despierta cuanto tiempo has estado aquí

Hipo: (comenzó a despertarse) que ases en mi taller Alex

Alex: bueno vine a ver a C.A.P pero no lo encontré así que me dio curiosidad entrar así que entre y te encontré durmiendo ase cuanto estas aquí

Hipo: casi toda la noche

Alex: este carro es de Diego el grande

Hipo: si tenia planeado ir a verlo hoy

Alex: como es que tienes su auto

Hipo: el me enseño todo lo que se pero lo demás lo tuve que aprender yo pues por su accidente tubo que dejar las carreras y le dije que si me regalaba su auto aunque estaba destruido logre repararlo pero aun me falta mucho (bostezo)

Alex: sabes deberías ir a dormir

Hipo: si creo que tienes razón (se paro y fue asta su moto se subió la prendió y se fue a su casa)

**En la mansión**

Astrid: (ya avía acabado de desayunar y se encontraba afuera de la casa esperando a hipo lo cual tardo demasiado asta después de una hora llego)

Hipo: (freno gusto alado de ella) que ases afuera de la casa

Astrid: esperándote idiota esta mañana desperté y no estabas con migo

Hipo: perdón es que no me sentía cómodo que durmiéramos juntos estando tus padres a una habitación cerca de nosotros así que cuando te dormiste Salí pero como tengo la llave de mi cuarto serré con seguro

Astrid: a mi no me importa ya estoy lo suficiente mente grande como para decidir con quien duermo y con quien no y yo quería despertar contigo a mi lado y ahora que desperté no encontré nada a mi lado

Hipo: en verdad lo siento pero ya sabes como me educaron y no puedo quitarme esos hábitos de la noche a la mañana

Astrid: para eso estoy yo para corromperte y volverte alguien un poco más aceptable para mí

Hipo: descuida estoy bien así como estoy pero déjame recompensarte con lo que tu quieras

Astrid: lo que yo quiera

Hipo: si siempre y cuando este a mi alcance y pueda hacerlo

Astrid: que te parece si duermes con migo y pasas todo el día de mañana con migo

Hipo: no podre acerté cambiar de opinión con respecto a dormir

Astrid: no

Hipo: bueno solo me queda una solución

Astrid: cual

Hipo: (se bajo de la moto) ven sígueme mi lady (llevo a Astrid asta su cuarto privado donde tiene sus pedestales ambos entraron) bueno como ya eres lo suficiente mente grande en esta habitación hay dos cosas que son para ti mira con mucho cuidado cuando las encuentres me das tu respuesta al respecto y dormiré contigo siempre que quieras

Astrid: y como voy a sábelo

Hipo: esa es tu decisión no mía yo solo te traje aquí si sabes cuales son las 2 cosas que te pertenecen dormiré contigo pero si no yo dormiré en mi sótano o en donde yo quiera oyes crees que Alex me deje dormir con ellaaaaa (recibió un puñetazo en el estomago el se dejo caer al piso) lo tomare como un tal vez

Astrid: (lo pateo en el estomago) tómalo como si lo haces te mato

Hipo: eso es violencia in necesaria

Astrid: no, es necesaria no voy a dejar que mi novio me sea infiel

Hipo: solo seria una noche

Astrid: (lo volvió a patear en el estomago) ni aunque fuera un ratito

Hipo: quisieras dejar de patearme

Astrid: quisieras dejar de pensar en otras chicas

Hipo: (se paro con dificultad y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del piano) bien no pensare en ninguna chica (se volteo y comenzó a tocar el piano)

Astrid: por donde empiezo este cuarto es muy grande

Hipo: (seguía tocando el piano una melodía un tanto tristona)

Astrid: hiccup me estas escuchando

Hipo: (sigue sin ponerle atención)

Astrid: (se acerco a hipo y le pego en el hombro izquierdo)

Hipo: (dejo de tocar el piano y se dio la vuelta) auch a que avenido eso

Astrid: no me estas poniendo atención

Hipo: tu me dijiste que dejara de pensar en chicas y asta donde yo se tu eres una

Astrid: te estas ganando una golpiza Abadejo

Hipo: y la que mediste ase rato no cuenta como una

Astrid: (le volvió a pegar en el mismo hombro)

Hipo: auch eso duele Hofferson

Astrid: bien por donde empiezo a buscar

Hipo: por donde quieras

Astrid: no eres de mucha ayuda Horrendo

Hipo: lose será mejor que empieces porque sino tu tiempo se acaba

Astrid: que tiempo eso no era parte del trato

Hipo: ya se que no era parte del trato pero tenia planeado llevarte a donde tu quisieras pero si anochece no te llevare a ningún lado y si no adivinas cuales son las cosas que te pertenecerán no dormiré contigo

Astrid: bien pero por lo menos dime como voy a saber cuales son

Hipo: no, eso es decisión tuya no mía además cada uno de los objetos en los pedestales tienen historias y recuerdos muy importantes y valiosos para mi así que yo te recomiendo empezar a buscar (se dio la vuelta y empezó a tocar el piano de nuevo)

Astrid: (se acerco al primer pedestal donde allí avía una foto de el y su madre en un parque en Berk) no esta no puede ser no tiene nada que ver conmigo y el

Hipo: (tocaba el piano pero en ningún momento volteo a ver a Astrid ni al objeto que ella observaba por lo que ella no sabia como es que supo) en eso tienes razón no tiene nada que ver con nosotros es foto la tomaron cuando aun vivía en Berk

Astrid: (fue al siguiente pedestal donde allí avía un libro llamado **"la historia de liberta"**) esto tampoco puede ser yo nunca avía leído este libro ni siquiera sabia que existía

Hipo: ese libro me lo leía mi madre ella decía que liberta y yo éramos muy parecidos aun que solo fuera un libro con un personaje de ficción pero luego me di cuenta que la persona quien escribió ese libro fue mi padre biológico por eso el personaje del libro y yo nos parecíamos

Astrid: (fue al siguiente donde avía una corbata pequeña) esta tampoco de seguro era cuando eras un niño

Hipo: (seguía tocando el piano) si es corbata la use el día en que mi abuelo me llevo a vivir a London

Astrid: (fue al siguiente allí avía un cuete) porque tendrías un cuete aquí

Hipo: fue del día en que explote el horno de microondas también es del día en que conocí a Haru

Astrid: (fue al siguiente allí avía una pelota) no recuerdo que jugaras con una pelota el tiempo que estuvimos juntos

Hipo: esa pelota me la regalo Camicazi al segundo día en el que nos hicimos amigos

Astrid: (fue al siguiente allí avía una botella de gasolina) déjame adivinar esto es de tu primer carro

Hipo: no es del día en que incendiamos Haru, Camicazi y yo la piscina y Erik perdió su barba ya no le volvió a crese después de eso

Astrid: (fue al siguiente allí avía un broche de la cara de un gato blanco con amarillo) esto yo lo conozco

Hipo: me sorprendería que no lo hicieras es una lastima que olvidaras a quien se lo diste

Astrid: claro que no lo olvide se lo di a un niño

Hipo: y porque se lo diste

Astrid: eso no lo recuerdo

Hipo: sabes muchos dicen que yo le robe su primer beso a Camicazi y que ella me robo mi primer beso pero se equivocan Camicazi no fue mi primer beso fue una niñita un tanto llorona a mi parecer

Astrid: que tratas de desarme 

Hipo: no lo recuerdas verdad

Astrid: recordar que

Hipo: (suspiro y dejo de tocar el piano) ven siéntate aquí

Astrid: (fue adonde estaba hipo se iba a sentar alado del banco pero hipo la agarro de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas)

Hipo: luego no digas que no estoy contigo

Astrid: es la verdad

Hipo: bueno eres difícil de complacer pero será mejor que te pongas cómoda ya que esta historia es un tanto divertida ante mis ojos

Astrid: yo ya estoy cómoda desde el momento en el que me senté en tus piernas

Hipo: bien pero en ese entonces usaba trajes de la realeza y creo que teni años cuando eso paso no lo recuerdo del todo pero esto empezó cuando fui de visita a la casa de Haru estaba caminando por toda la casa asta que llegue a la puerta que llevaba a la ciudad me iba a regresar a la casa pero algo llamo mi atención una niña que lloraba por su oso de peluche que avía caído de el lado de la mansión y los guardias no la dejaban entrar por su osito y tampoco se lo querían dar asta que Albert

_**Flash back**_

_Niña: (estaba llorando) denme mi osito _

_Guardia: ya te dijimos que no ahora vete o llamaremos a tus padres _

_Niña: no yo no me voy de aquí sin mi osito _

_**Adentro de la propiedad**_

_Albert: (camino asta el osito de peluche y lo tomo después camino asía la mansión sin hacer caso de la niña que gritaba por su osito)_

_Niña: NO OLLE TU DAME MI OSITO_

_Hipo niño: pero que es cándalo y todo por un estúpido oso de peluche pero que se le va a hacer _

_Niña: DEBUELBANMELO MI MAMA ME LO REGALO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS _

_Hipo niño: (suspiro) bueno al menos tengo una razón y escusa para hacer esto además será divertido (corrió asía donde estaba Albert luego se paro justo enfrente de el)_

_Albert: joven que esta asiendo aquí _

_Hipo niño: nada solo esto (corrió asía el y le quito el oso de peluche una vez que lo agarro corrió a toda velocidad asía la reja y la brinco con mucha facilidad ya que el en ese tiempo era muy ágil y no le costaba trabajo brincar las cosas altas aun lo puede hacer, al brincar la reja callo justo enfrente de la niña) ten esto es tuyo cierto (le entrego el oso pero ella no lo tomaba) tómalo solo ten mas cuidado para la próxima si_

_Niña: si gra gracias me lla me llamo Astrid, Astrid Hofferson_

_Niño: (corrió asía donde estaba Astrid y vio a hipo con su oso de ella el mal interpreto todo) OYE TU DEJA EN PAZ A ASTRID (cuando estaba cercas de hipo lo golpeo en la cara)_

_Hipo niño: (escucho a alguien gritar el volteo pero recibió un puñetazo en su cachete el se callo de sentón pero en ningún momento soltó al oso ya que el piso estaba mojado ya que avía llovido)_

_Astrid niña: no déjalo patán el solo me ayudo a recuperar mi oso_

_Albert: (salió rápido y fue alado de hipo) guardias llamen a sus padres de estos mocosos y que ellos paguen por esta ofensa al joven abadejo _

_Hipo niño: (se paro del piso) no esta bien no hagan eso ten tómalo pueden irse (tomo las manos de Astrid y le entrego el oso)_

_Albert: pero ese niño salvaje te golpeo y por la culpa de la niña _

_Hipo niño: (camino asía la casa dándole la espalda a todos) ya cállate y volvamos adentro otra cosa no le digas nada a mi abuelo o se enfadara con… ambos _

_Albert: si joven tienen suerte niños pero no siempre será así_

_Hipo niño: ALBERT (Albert corrió asía donde estaba hipo)_

_Patán niño: LOSIENTO_

_Astrid niña: GRACIAS DE NUEVO_

_Hipo niño: (los ignoro por completo como si no los conociera)_

_**En la noche **_

_Hipo niño: (caminaba por el patio delantero de la mansión pero se detuvo porque vio a alguien en la puerta el camino asía la puerta y vio a Astrid) tu de nuevo ahora que perdiste aquí_

_Astrid niña: nada solo vine a agradecerte y a pedirte perdón por lo del golpe _

_Hipo niño: (suspiro) en primero de nada y en segundo tu no tienes que disculparte tú no me golpeaste ahora vete ya es muy tarde como para que una niña como tu este aquí afuera _

_Astrid niña: no te aria daño ser amable debes en cuando _

_Hipo niño: no tengo motivos para ser amable _

_Astrid niña: (metió su mano por las barreras y le dio una cachetada pero ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando) tú solo eres un idiota engreído_

_Hipo niño: al menos no lloro sin razón alguna como tu _

_Astrid niña: (saco su mano y se fue corriendo mientras llorando hasta su casa)_

_Hipo niña: ESPERA NO LO DECIA ENSERIO NIÑA como dijo que se llamaba (en eso vio que alguien se echo a correr hacia donde Astrid se fue) esto es malo y lo peor de todo yo lo cause (suspiro luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y brinco la reja después corrió tras Astrid y aquel hombre que la seguía)_

_**Mientras tanto con Astrid**_

_Astrid niña: (ella corría mientras lloraba pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien mas grande que ella la estaba siguiendo corrió y corrió pero no sabia a donde ir y el hombre estaba mas cerca de ella tanto que se espanto y no se dio cuenta de que se metió a un callejón sin salida ya que estaba tapado por una reja) hay no para donde voy si no hay salida (comenzó a escalar la reja pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar el hombre la tomo del pie y la jalo dejándola caer de pie lastimándose su pierna y dejándose hacer de rodillas debido al dolor ya que la reja estaba algo alta)_

_Hombre: adonde crees que vas mocosa (la tomo del brazo y la paro) nos vamos a divertir mucho niña_

_Astrid niña: (se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba borracho) no por favor déjame ir (comenzó a llora de nuevo)_

_Hombre: no no no no no llores veras que te divertirás conmigo (le comenzó a tocar la cara bajando asta su cuello) al principio te dolerá pero después te gustara_

_Astrid niña: déjame por favor déjame_

_Hombre: QUE NO YA CALLATE _

_**Mientras tanto con hipo**_

_Hipo niño: (se paro de tanto correr se canso) adonde se abra ido dudo que sea más rápida que yo (se golpeo la cabeza con su mano) demonios esto es mi culpa jamás debí decirle eso a ella aun que fuera la verdad en sima de eso aquel hombre parecía estar ebrio espero y no le pase nada malo a ella (de repente escucho un grito)_

_Hombre: QUE NO YA CALLATE _

_Hipo niño: eso vino de ese callejón (corrió como desesperado asía donde escucho el grito al llegar vio al hombre tocando la cintura de Astrid como queriendo quitarle el pantalón eso hiso enfurecer a hipo tanto que corrió y tacleo al hombre asiéndolo retroceder solamente y soltar a Astrid el se paro enfrente de ella para protegerla) QUE ERES SORDO O QUE ELLA DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS IMBÉCIL _

_Hombre: muévete mocoso las cosas son entre ella y yo _

_Hipo niño: Y SI NO QUIERO _

_Hombre: entonces yo te quitare _

_Hipo niño: eso quiero verlo_

_Hombre: entonces lo veras (camino hacia donde estaba hipo para pegarle pero hipo al ver tal acto corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre y lo golpeo en el estomago asiendo que el hombre se agachara e hipo le soltara un pata en la cara el hombre callo al suelo y de su pantalón saco un cuchillo se paro y fue asía donde hipo estaba trato de apuñalarlo pero hipo lo esquivo) maldito mocoso deja de quitarte y quédate quieto para poderte apuñalar_

_Hipo niño: no soy tan estúpido como para quedarme quieto (el hombre corrió hacia donde estaba hipo pero el se quito y le puso el pie para que se callera lo cual funciono hipo fue a quitarle el cuchillo pero el hombre le hiso una cortada algo profunda debajo del labio hipo se hiso para atrás y lo pateo tan fuerte como pudo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente después se acerco adonde Astrid estaba) estas bien _

_Astrid niña: no creo que me lastime mi pie _

_Hipo niño: déjame ver (el se acerco a ella y apenas le toco el pie ella se quejo) perdón te lastime _

_Astrid niña: no mas de lo que el me lastimo (sele quedo viendo al hombre después accidental mente paso su mano por el labio inferior de hipo y sintió un liquido ella miro bien y vio que hipo estaba sangrando) estas herido por mi culpa_

_Hipo niño: (dejo de revisar la pierna de Astrid para verla a la cara) no descuida no es por tu culpa yo quise venir a ayudar pero por ahora quien me preocupa eres tú _

_Astrid niña: pero es que (no termino de hablar porque hipo la interrumpió)_

_Hipo niño: pero nada (le tomo la cara con ambas manos y limpio sus lágrimas) fue mi culpa tienes razón soy un idiota engreído y si no hubiera sido por mi comentario tú no bueno tú no abrías pasado por esto (agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo mucho) perdóname pero una niña como tu no debería llorar mucho eres linda y eso es bueno pero el llorar mucho arruina tu lindura_

_Astrid niña: (metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un curita tomo la barbilla de hipo y la alzo para que la viera a la cara le puso el curita en su cortada) gracias _

_Hipo niño: creo que debería llevarte a tu casa (se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos atrás) vamos súbete a mí espalda te llevare cargando a tu casa_

_Astrid niña: pero peso mucho _

_Hipo niño: no importa además es mi culpa que estés así déjame recompensarte por favor_

_Astrid niña: bien (se subió a la espalda de hipo y el se paro) si te cansas solo dime y me vagare_

_Hipo niño: de ninguna manera a mi me educaron para ser responsable y eso es lo que are (comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión ya que Astrid no sabia donde estaba cuando llegaron a la mansión tubo mucho cuidado de que no lo vieran Astrid le dijo por donde se fuera y el obedeció cada orden a la perfección pero el comenzaba a cansarse aun así nunca le dijo y siguió con su cometido llevarla a su casa) _

_Astrid niña: (pensamientos: pero como suda aun estando cansado no me dice nada y todo porque cree que es su culpa no lo es pero el quiere hacerlo de todas formas es tan es tan tierno) es en esa casa morada_

_Hipo niño: de de acuerdo _

_Astrid niña: ya estas cansado puedo caminar desde aquí _

_Hipo niño: no estoy bien vez además es como tu dices ya estamos cercas (cuando llegaron hipo bajo a Astrid en la puerta de su casa) listo me tengo que ir antes de que se den cuenta de que escape que te recuperes pronto lady (comenzó a caminar asta su casa)_

_Astrid niña: espera (hipo se detuvo y fue asta donde Astrid estaba) como te llamas_

_Hipo niño: Abadejo_

_Astrid niña: no tu nombre_

_Hipo niño: confórmate con eso porque tengo prohibido decir mi nombre _

_Astrid niña: te volveré a ver _

_Hipo niño: solo si el destino lo pide de esa forma_

_Astrid niña: bueno entonces iré a asa enorme casa a visitarte o podrías venir tú a visitarme _

_Hipo niño: lo siento pero eso no podrá ser posible ya que yo no vivo allí solo estoy de visita pero yo vendré a visitarte te lo prometo e como dijiste que te llamas _

_Astrid niña: se te olvido Astrid Hofferson pero por si acaso (de su bolsa del pantalón saco un broche con la cara de un garo blanco con amarillo y se lo puso a hipo) con esto sabré que eres tu abadejo (tomo los hombros de hipo y lo beso en los labios rápido y entro a su casa)_

_Hipo niño: (se quedo sorprendido pero cuando ella entro a su casa sonrió) Astrid Hofferson nunca te olvidare (salió corriendo para la casa de su primo)_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Hipo: cuando llegue a la casa de Haru mi abuelo estaba molesto conmigo pero se le paso cuando le conté lo que paso pero eso no disminuyo mi castigo por salir de la casa cuando regresamos a la casa de mi abuelo no me permitieron salir en múltiples ocasiones trate de escaparme para ir a ver a esa niña llorona pero jamás pude volverla a ver después de un tiempo cuando cumplí 13 años me logre escapar fui a la casa de esa niña pero cuando llegue me lleve la sorpresa de que se avían mudado eso me deprimió mucho ya que no cumplí mi promesa

Astrid: entonces eras tu siempre espere a que me fueras a ver pero jamás llegaste después me mude y lo olvide todo ya no supe lo que paso con ese niño engreído pero desde ese día que me dijo que no llorara trate de ser mas fuerte cuando el rompió su promesa ya no volví a llorar y el primer día de clases conocí a un niño llamado Haru abadejo después a medio semestre entro un niño nuevo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo el se me asía familias pero no le tome importancia asta que el muy tonto se echo a si mismo de cabeza hablando a la perfección el francés comencé a sospechar de que conocía a ese niño y se confirmo asta el día de hoy

Hipo: (se puso nervioso) que coincidencia porque cuando yo entre a medio semestre y una chica llamada Brusca Thorson mejor conocida como Brutilda me presento a sus amigos y menciono el nombre de Astrid Hofferson hay supe al instante que ella era aquella niña llorona

Astrid: lo supiste todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste

Hipo: bueno como no me recordabas creí que no era importante para ti que me olvidaste a demás que querías que te dijera "hola de nuevo soy el chico que rompió su promesa" creí que era lo mejor dejarlo así

Astrid: (le dio un codazo en el pecho y se paro de sus piernas) sabes cuanto espere por ti

Hipo: (se sobaba el pecho) perdón pero como te dije no podía escaparme de casa y cuando por fin lo hice tu ya no vivías en esa casa lloroncita

Astrid: no me digas así yo deje de llorar mucho desde ase tiempo

Hipo: perdón pero creo que ya no podremos ir a la paya ya esta anocheciendo y tu aun no encuentras tus cosas

Astrid: no me cambien la conversación además apenas es medio día y no te perdono

Hipo: por favor lady

Astrid: nada de lady

Hipo: bien que quieres que haga para que me perdones mi dama

Astrid: (camino asía la puerta pero hipo la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo luego le dio un beso en la boca pero ella lo empujo) tu no me beses y suéltame

Hipo: bien si quieres que te deje lo are (soltó a Astrid y salió del cuarto) cuando salgas sierras la puerta con seguro la llave esta en el piano (el se fue)

Astrid: (se sentó en el piso después de un rato se paro y vio el broche que estaba muy bien cuidado continuo viendo los demás objetos asta que llego a la cajita con un collar de diamante azul) de seguro su papa se lo dio a su madre (comino pero se detuvo) espera asta ahora desde donde yo empecé a ver las cosas era de donde el era un niño eso quiere decir que este es uno de los obsequios de hiccup

**En la sala **

Hipo: (estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la televisión)

Lilith: (se acerco a hipo) hipo teléfono te habla tu abuelo dice que es importante le digo que no estas

Hipo: no voy a contestar gracias mama (se paro y fue al teléfono cuando llego todos estaban allí a acepción de Astrid que estaba enojada con el y contesto) **bueno **

**Hakon: creí que no contestarías **

**Hipo: que quieres **

**Hakon: solo despedirme **

**Hipo: ya te vas para London**

**Hakon: no**

**Hipo: entonces **

**Hakon: dile a Haru que se quede con mi casa y recuerdas la colina que esta retirada de Londres donde hay un pequeño bosque con un claro **

**Hipo: si lo recuerdo que pasa con ese lugar **

**Hakon: mi regalo de bodas esa darte esa propiedad con una casa de 3 pisos el tercer piso no tiene nada ese es para que pongas todas las pinturas de tu madre en el segundo y primer piso hay 8 cuartos y en la planta baja esta la cocina la sala tu despacho una pequeña biblioteca tienes un garaje donde caben 5 carros y 4 motos una piscina un yacusi y otras cosas tienes en el aire libre un lugar para pintar para ensayaras con tu banda un cuarto con todos los instrumentos que tocas pero como se que no te casaste con Misaki quiero que me hagas un favor pero antes quiero que me perdones y todo mi dinero fue dividido 50% tu 50% Haru 20% tu papa biológico 30% tu abuela y 50% estoico y Bocon que se lo dividan entre ellos yo tengo dinero guardado para mi a donde voy **

**Hipo: espera que, que tratas de desarme**

**Hakon: que este es el adiós **

**Hipo: no, NO en donde estas dime **

**Hakon: el favor que te quiero pedir es que te cases con esa chica Hofferson ella es lo mejor para ti **

**Hipo: (quería llorar pero se aguantaba las ganas) donde estas dime por favor**

**Hakon: bien te diré solo porque se que no llegaras a tiempo estoy en el aeropuerto me iré en mi avioneta lejos de ti (colgó el teléfono)**

**Hipo: abuelo, abuelo por favor contesta el teléfono abuelo (colgó el teléfono enfadado) mierda **

Lilith: hipo que paso

Alice: que te dijo

Hipo: (fue a la sala y tomo su chamara como no se a cambiado la ropa de corredor porque no a tenido tiempo) ahora vuelvo

Estoico: adonde vas

Hipo: por mi abuelo (se puso la chamara y tomo las llaves de su moro)

Astrid: (estaba bajando cuando vio salir a hipo) a donde va hipo

Camicazi: no lo sabemos Hakon le hablo por teléfono y se puso así

Haru: vamos tras el cuando esta así puede cometer una locura

Estoico: todos a la camionetas (todos salieron y se subieron a las dos camionetas una la conducía estoico y la otra Bocon ellos manejaron asta que encontraron a hipo que estaba manejando muy brusco derivando a los carros como si nada)

Astrid: (pensamiento: hiccup que pasa)

Hipo: (manejaba y maniobraba lo más rápido que podía pero no se dio cuenta de que dejo de escuchar los ruidos de su alrededor) (pensamiento: espera solo un poco mas ya casi llego)

Estoico y Bocon trataban de alcanzar a hipo pero les seria imposible ya que ellos llevaban camionetas y hipo una moto también por que hipo es un excelente corredor de carreras legales e ilegales pronto se dieron cuenta de que hipo se dirigía al aeropuerto pero del otro laso donde no había pasó lo alcanzaron y estaban a unos cuantos metros de el Haru, Camicazi, Astrid, Finn, Brutacio, Brutilda, patán y Patapez le gritaban que se detuviera pero el no escuchaba nada pronto hipo vio una rampa a lo lejos supo que si aumentaba la velocidad brincaría la reja y se ahorraría el ir asta la entrada de carga y suplicar que lo dejaran entrar así que tomo en marcha su plan aumento la velocidad se acerco a la rampa y la brinco con excito perdió un poco el control pero lo recupero con mucha facilidad estoico se siguió derecho asta la puerta de entrega ya que el llevaba a Camicazi, Heather, Lilith, Patapez, patán y al papa biológico de hipo por otra parte Bocon imito la acción de hipo y acelero

Haru: Bocon por que aceleras estoico esta enfrente de nosotros no podremos derivarlo

Bocon: quien dijo que entraríamos por la puerta de entrega nosotros aremos lo mismo que hipo usaremos esa rampa

Astrid e Haru: NO

Brutacio, Brutilda y Alice: más rápido

Bocon: (acelero mas)

Astrid: as echo esto antes

Bocon: no pero soy un fiel creyente de que se aprende en la marcha

Haru: eso no me da seguridad

Bocon: o quieres seguridad descuida la policía esta tras hipo

Astrid y Haru: QUE!

Alice: lo que escucharon

Bocon: (acelero un poco mas y paso la reja con mucha suerte perdió el control pero lo recupero al dar la vuelta para ir tras hipo lo alcanzo a los pocos minutos al igual que la policía pero ellos no trataron de detenerlo sino de ayudarlo)

Hipo: (vio la avioneta de su abuelo pero esta estaba apunto de despagar hipo acelero mas y mas asta que la alcanzo el pero de repente miro asía arriba y vio a su abuelo despidiéndose se el se dio cuenta que lo seguían las patrullas y que no escuchaba nada el le sonrió a su abuelo la avioneta despego y hipo freno muy brusco que la moto se fue de lado y el salió rodando en el piso tan rápido que se saco un poco de sangre de la cabeza asta que el y la moto dejaron de avanzar las patrullas y las camionetas frenaron justo a unos centímetros cercas de el todos bajaron a verlo incluso algunos trabajadores que estaban cercas el se sentó como si nada y miro como la avioneta desaparecía)

Lilith: (corrió asta donde hipo estaba y lo abraso) hipo estas bien no te duele algo

Hipo: (le devolvió el abraso) no mama estoy casi bien siento el haberte preocupado pero me gustaría que me llamaras hijo

Lilith: (se separo un poco de hipo) claro que si hijo (le dio un beso en la frente en el cachete)

Hipo: (se paro y ayudo a su madre a pararse)

Jefe de policía: eres un hueso duro de roer verdad muchacho (se acerco a hipo y le dio una palmada en la espalda hipo solo hiso una mueca de dolor) creí que avías dicho que no te dolía nada

Hipo: si láncese de una moto a toda velocidad y vera que no le duele nada con la adrenalina pero cuando pase se retorcerá de dolor

Astrid: (bajo de la camioneta y vio a hipo quiso acercársele pero el se fue por su moto)

Hipo: creo que mandare esto a reparar (levanto la moto y estaba toda rallada se subió y la prendió) los veré al rato en la casa yo iré con alguien para que me la repare

Estoico: en ese estado

Hipo: no queda lejos de aquí la dejo y después pasare al hospital a que me chequen (arranco y fue asta la salida)

Lilith: ese niño no entiende bueno es hora de volver a casa y ver que nos dice hipo

Haru: (estaba vomitando)

Camicazi: te sientes bien cariño

Haru: no creo que Bocon se excedió y mucho

**Cercas del bosque **

Hipo: (estaba entrando al bosque don de avía un camino lo siguió y llego a una casa donde avían dos personas afuera una de esas personas estaba en silla de ruedas y la otra estaba parada) hola Diego, Laura

Laura: que te paso hipo

Hipo: no escuche a mis instintos

Diego: pobre moto mándala con C.A.P a que te ayude a repararla

Hipo: si eso tenia planeado hacer pero vine a que Laura me diera un consejo y a decirte que ya termine de reparar tu auto

Diego: el que te regale después de mi accidente

Hipo: si ese mero

Diego: se a de ver muy bien y mejor que nunca

Laura: y que consejo quieres de mi

Diego: yo diría que mejor lo curaras como eres doctora

Laura: (reviso a hipo para ver su estado mientras el le contaba lo que paso con Astrid) hiciste mal en no decirle

Hipo: lose por eso necesito un consejo

Laura: bueno ya proponle matrimonio y deja de jugar se que temes en decirle pero es tu único amor recuerda que si quieres que algo suceda, ve y encárgate de que suceda, porque la única cosa que cae del cielo es la lluvia

Diego: y el granizo

Hipo: no tienes algo mejor que hacer

Diego: ahora que lo mencionas si (se metió a la casa)

Hipo: ya se acostumbro a usar la silla de ruedas

Laura: (se puso triste) si después de perder ambas piernas en aquel accidente

Hipo: (agacho la cabeza) lo siento

Laura: no es tu culpa es mas si no fuera por ti el estaría muerto así es la vida a veces eres el cuchillo y otras la herida

Hipo: si creo que tienes razón

Laura: listo ponte la playera ya

Hipo: (se paro y se puso su playera luego se puso la chamara) y como estoy

Laura: dejando aun lado la cortada que tienes en la espalda, estas bien solo es el dolor se te quitara si permaneces acostado un día pero como se que eso es imposible te deseo suerte, otra cosa existe la probabilidad de que te de fiebre y una muy fuerte no hagas esfuerzos porque podrías empeorar tu estado tanto que permanecerías uno o dos días dormido y no despertarías para nada y no te despertarían, ahora ya puedes irte ya anocheció

Hipo: gracias Laura me despides de diego y nada de esfuerzos ok (se subió a su moto y se fue al club de carreras cuando llego dejo su moto en su taller y salió se fue caminando asta su casa mientras llovía)

**En la mansión casa de Hipo**

Hipo: (entro a la casa todo empapado se quito la chamara y la playera y la dejaba en una esquina de la puerta de la entrada luego camino asía el sótano para dormir)

Sara: (vio a hipo que estaba apunto de entrar al sótano) hipo (el volteo para verla Sara se acerco a el) que te dijeron

Hipo: que debo guardar reposo por todo un día

Sara: ya veo pero porque estas mojado y semi desnudo

Hipo: a eso es que pase a dejar la moto en mi taller para repararle después pero comenzó a llover y me vine caminando así y estoy semi desnudo porque si me la dejo podría pescar un resfriado ahora mismo iba al sótano porque tengo ropa allí

Sara: guardas ropa allí

Hipo: si solo la que ocupo para pintar

Sara: ya veo como Astrid tiene tu cuarto y porque no entras por rapa limpia para ti

Hipo: no yo no voy a entrar allí por ahora es el cuarto de Astrid y yo no voy a entrar mientras duerme eso seria una falta de respeto de mi parte mejor espero asta mañana que ella despierte y me permita entrar por ropa limpia

James: (se acerco a donde ellos estaban) todo un caballero educado y bien cuando es

Hipo: de que habla señor

James: cuando desidias se juzgado por el resto de la familia para que te puedas casar con Astrid

Hipo: (se puso rojo lo cual los padres de Astrid notaron con la poca luz que hay)

James: no te avergüences ni te pongas rojo yo lo se porque actuaba de la misma manera que tu cuando quería proponerle matrimonio a Sara

Sara: relájate solo preocúpate por las primas de Astrid y su primo ellos son difíciles de convencer por sus tíos y tías no te preocupes ellos te darán su aprobación como nosotros lo hicimos

Hipo: si gra gracias

James: jajajaja bueno nosotros nos vamos a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo (ambos padres se fueron a sus cuartos y hipo entro al sótano)

Hipo: ellos me aprueban pero tengo que hacer algo al respecto para convencer a los primos de Astrid (busco su ropa para pintar pero recordó que la avía puesto a lavar no tenia remedio que dormirse así acomodo el sofá cama y se acostó pero no podía dormir después escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y el fingió dormir)

Astrid: (bajo por un baso con agua pero mientras lo asía vio ropa majada ella se acerco para ver de quien era cuando la vio bien se dio cuenta que la ropa era de hipo ella fue al sótano abrió la puerta y entro ella fue asta el sofá cama donde vio a hipo dormido semi desnudo y con los pantalones aun mojados ella se acerco mas y lo meneo para despertarlo) hipo despierta

Hipo: (la ignoro y le dio la espalda) (pensamiento: que quera ella esta enojada conmigo además ella debería estar dormida como supo que estaba aquí amenos de que ella estuviera esperándome pero ella no es de las que perdona rápido)

Astrid: hipo despierta si no te cambias y te pones algo mas caliente podrías pescar un resfriado (siguió meneándolo pero el no parresia querer despertarse) hipo si no despiertas por las buenas será por las malas (tomo la mano de hipo y lo jalo para que se callera del sofá cama)

Hipo: (en cuanto callo al piso se sentó rápido y se agarro la espalda) que demonios ya no dejan dormir en paz

Astrid: no ahora vete a cambiar ponte algo caliente para que no te enfermes

Hipo: que haces aquí deberías estar durmiendo como todos los demás

Astrid: vine por agua pero vi tu ropa mojada y vine a ver como estabas

Hipo: estaba bien asta que llegaste y me tiraste ahora el dolor regreso

Astrid: pues no te despertabas

Hipo: pues que esperabas no e podido dormir bien en 3 días y cuando lo logro me tiras del sofá

Astrid: también es una cama pero que te dijeron los doctores

Hipo: que solo era el dolor tengo que permanecer en cama por todo un día

Astrid: (se puso triste y eso hipo lo noto) bueno porque no te cambias mientras yo voy por agua

Hipo: si eh gracias (se paro y salió del sótano para poder irse a cambiar)

Astrid: entonces mañana no estarás conmigo como me lo prometiste (salió del sótano y fue a la cocina se sirvió un baso con agua y se lo tomo dejo el baso y se fue al cuarto de hipo para dormir de nuevo cuando llego hipo se estaba poniendo un suéter) no crees que es mas cómoda la ropa seca que la mojada

Hipo: si un poco

Astrid: (se acostó en la cama y se tapo) cuando termines sierras la puerta

Hipo: si descuida ya me voy a dormir

Astrid: bien

Hipo: (pensamientos: tal y como lo sospechaba sigue enojada conmigo y no se cuando se le pasara) (camino asta la puerta la abrió) que duermas bien Hofferson (salió y serró la puerta)

Astrid: porque no me puedo enojar contigo (se paro rápido de la cama y abrió la puerta esperando ver a hipo pero el pasillo estaba solo) como es que te vas muy rápido

Hipo: (estaba por entrar al sótano cuando alguien lo abraso por detrás el miro por arriba de su hombro y vio a su) mama que haces despierta a estas horas

Lilith: vine a ver si ya avías llegado y me encuentro contigo siendo silencioso para no despertar a nadie como estas que te dijeron

Hipo: que debo permanecer acostado todo un día

Lilith: menos mal que no es algo grabe ya me tenias preocupada

Hipo: perdón

Lilith: porque te disculpas

Hipo: por preocuparte yo no quería que lo hicieras

Lilith: pero eres mi hijo no del todo pero lo eres (soltó a hipo y en eso vio a Astrid en las escaleras) me voy a dormir de duermas bien hijo (se fue a su cuarto)

Hipo: raro (entro al cuarto pero cuando iba a serrar la puerta alguien lo detuvo, el suspiro y decidió no voltear haciéndose una idea de quien podría ser esta vez dejo la puerta y camino asía su sofá cama) estoy bien papa solo tengo que descansar puedes irte a dormir

Astrid: (abrió la puerta por completo) no soy tu papa

Hipo: (se acostó y se tapo con unas cobijas que estaban allí) lo que se me allá olvidado déjalo en aquella mesa bacía gracias

Astrid: no hipo (pensamiento: que le digo que se duerma conmigo el se va a negar tengo que mentirle) eh hay una araña por la cama y a mi me dan miedo y como tu eres el único despierto creí que bueno tu sabes

Hipo: que la mate

Astrid: si

Hipo: (se paro de la cama muy lento ya que como dijo lucia le dolería el cuerpo una ves de pie ambos fueron al cuarto entraron e hipo se puso a buscar la araña) donde esta

Astrid: por mi lugar

Hipo: (el se acerco para buscarla pero de repente se apagaron las luces y fue derivado asía la cama Astrid estaba arriba de su espalda el trataba de quitársela pero no podía por el dolor) ah que pasa Astrid suéltame me lastimas

Astrid: ya estas lastimado y no te voy a soltar tu dormirás aquí

Hipo: que hay de la araña

Astrid: no hay nada de eso lo dije para que subieras aquí y durmieras mas cómodo

Hipo: Astrid quítate de enzima me estas lastimando mas

Astrid: no ya encontré una de las dos cosas

Hipo: si bien te felicito pero hablo enserio quítate que me lastimas

Astrid: bien lo are si te duermes con migo

Hipo: no tengo otra opción verdad

Astrid: no entonces que dices

Hipo: bien solo quítate que me duele mucho (Astrid se quito y el se paro)

Astrid: (se acostó de su lado de la cama y se tapo esperando a que hipo hiciera lo mismo) que esperas una invitación o que

Hipo: de echo tu permiso

Astrid: lo tienes por ser mi novio tienes el permiso de hacer casi cualquier cosa

Hipo: (camino del lado de Astrid y se sentó en la orilla de la cama) cualquier cosa

Astrid: casi cualquier cosa

Hipo: entonces me puedo acostar en tu estomago

Astrid: no pero un poco mas arriba si (se destapo para poder tener mas seca a hipo)

Hipo: (el se subió ala cama y se acostó arriba de Astrid con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla el tenia la cabera alzada asta que se armo de valor y la puso en los pechos de Astrid con sus manos abrasaba a Astrid mientras el se sostenía con sus codos) ya no estas enojada

Astrid: (puso sus manos en la cabeza de hipo y comenzó a jugar con su pelo) muy poco

Hipo: no te lastimo o te aplasto

Astrid: no y aunque lo hicieras te dejaría estar así casabes que quieras

Hipo: sabes nunca fui tan millonario como cuando te tuve en mis brazos

Astrid: de seguro ahora eres multimillonario

Hipo: crees que sea cierto

Astrid: que

Hipo: bueno es que dicen que cuando estas acostado y se te salen las lagrimas por un solo ojo es porque tu alma gemela esta triste

Astrid: pues no estas triste y yo tampoco por lo que no lo sabremos hasta después que alguno de los dos nos sintamos tristes

Hipo: cual de tus dos regalos encontraste

Astrid: un collar de corazón con lo que parece ser un topacio azul

Hipo: zafiro Bismark

Astrid: que

Hipo: que es un zafiro azul como tus ojos y tu otro presente

Astrid: y de donde lo conseguiste

Hipo: mi madre me dio un zafiro Bismark era una enorme piedra yo mande a hacer con esa piedra tu collar de corazón y otra cosa un poco mas pequeña me sobro mucho aun me alcanza como para 5 collares mas el zafiro es una de las 7 piedras mas hermosas como tu pero el zafiro ocupa el lugar numero 3 por lo que tengo planeado regalarte un diamante que ocupa el lugar numero 1

Astrid: hiccup yo no puedo aceptar esto tu mama te lo dio a ti

Hipo: y yo te lo estoy regalando a ti

Astrid: no

Hipo: si además que quieres que haga con eso soy hombre no mujer además luce mejor en ti

Astrid: no puedo hiccup

Hipo: porque no

Astrid: ya me has regalado demasiadas cosas y ahora esto no

Hipo: yo te are cambiar de opinión ante eso

Astrid: no mi respuesta siempre será no, no aceptare nada de eso

Hipo: apuestas a que si

Astrid: eso lo quiero ver abadejo

Hipo: bien (se quito de enzima de Astrid y se paro de la cama) vamos

Astrid: adonde

Hipo: adonde estuvimos esta mañana a mi cuarto privado donde casi nadie puede pasar

Astrid: (se paro de la cama y se fue junto con hipo a su cuarto privado cuando llegaron ambos caminaron al pedestal donde estaba el collar hipo lo saco con todo y su caja) te dije que no hiccup

Hipo: lose solo agárrame tantito la caja en lo que voy por el otro (allá lo agarro mientras el fue por el anillo lo saco y lo tapo) listo dámelo (se lo entrego) vámonos

Astrid: adonde

Hipo: bueno como no lo quieres lo tirare (saco el collar sin que Astrid se diera cuenta)

Astrid: si claro mejor regrésalos y vámonos a acostar

Hipo: no me crees capas bien (fue esta la terraza del cuarto seguido por Astrid le enseño a Astrid la caja del collar y la aventó lo mas lejos que pudo) listo

Astrid: pero que acabas de hacer

Hipo: dijiste que no me atrevía, ya vez que si

Astrid: hiccup no lo decía enserio

Hipo: ups pues ya ni modo

Astrid: como que ya ni modo vamos a buscarlo

Hipo: no yo me iré a dormir te recomiendo lo mismo

Astrid: no hiccup ve a buscarlo

Hipo: no tengo sueño mejor lo busco algún día que me importe

Astrid: Abadejo eres un (no termino de regañarlo porque el la beso)

Hipo: vámonos a dormir si

Astrid: no

Hipo: pero me duele todo

Astrid: que no Abadejo

Hipo: vez como si te importa ese collar

Astrid: nunca dije que no me importaba si es bonito pero yo no puedo aceptar mas regalos de ti entiende

Hipo: entonces no vas a querer este (le enseño la cajita del anillo)

Astrid: no

Hipo: pero no sabes lo que es déjame enseñarte

Astrid: que no de seguro son aretes no lo quiero

Hipo: no es un (abrió la cajita del anillo la piedra era un zafiro Bismark alado de del zafiro avían dos pequeños diamantes azules todo eso en un anilla de plata pura) anillo de compromiso pero al no quererlo eso quiere decir que no aceptas casarte con migo o si te casarías conmigo Astrid Hofferson

Astrid: hiccup yo bueno es que yo eh

Hipo: deja de balbucear ya que si no te entiendo no tenemos una conversación, entonces que me dices cual es tu respuesta

Astrid: SI! (hipo saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso abraso a hipo luego brinco rodeando la cintura de hipo con sus pies el la agarraba para que no se callera y Astrid lo beso apasionadamente pero después se separaron porque hipo hiso la cabeza asía atrás)

Hipo: (tenia los ojos rojos como queriendo llorar) lady

Astrid: si que pasa

Hipo: podría bajarte creo que me terminaste de lastimar (Astrid se bajo y el comenzó a respirar muy rápido)

Astrid: perdón seme olvido que estas lastimado

Hipo: no importa lo hecho, hecho esta solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez linda por cierto ten (le entrego el collar)

Astrid: creí que lo avías lanzado

Hipo: no solo lance la caja podemos irnos a dormir ahora se supone que tengo que estar acostado

Astrid: si vámonos quieres que te ayude

Hipo: si por favor

Astrid: estas llorando

Hipo: no solo me estoy retorciendo de dolor (tanto hipo como Astrid salieron del cuarto y se fueron su habitación cuando llegaron Astrid ayudo a hipo a acostarse luego ella se acostó pero hipo con un poco de esfuerzo acostó a Astrid en su pecho) te amo

Astrid: yo también te amo sabes creí que jamás meló pedirías

Hipo: estaba buscando la forma de decírtelo pero tenia miedo y me sentía inseguro no quería que me rechazaras porque tu eres mi todo yo daría mi vida por ti incluso mi felicidad solo por verte reír, sonreír ya que esa sonrisa tuya me hace cometer estupideces y si tu te sientes triste o lloras yo también me sentiré triste y al que te allá echo llorar que se busque un buen doctor o que valla organizando su funeral

Astrid: hiccup

Hipo: bien que se busque un buen doctor no lo matare solo lo dejare semi muerto

Astrid: tú no cambias verdad

Hipo: quieres que cambie

Astrid: si un poco

Hipo: que quieres que cambie

Astrid: bueno quiero que dejes las carreras callejeras no se que aria si te mueres o te arresten por eso

Hipo: que mas quieres que cambie

Astrid: que solo cargues 2 dagas no 20 o las que te quepan en la ropa

Hipo: echo no más carreras callejeras y solo 2 dagas algo más mi lady

Astrid: si ¿estarás aquí cuando despierte?

Hipo: siempre estaré a tu lado (le dio un tierno beso en la frente) que duermas bien linda o mejor dicho mi princesa

Astrid: tu también mi príncipe verde

Hipo: verde porque verde

Astrid: por tus ojos verdes

Hipo: entonces tú serias mi princesa azul

Astrid: técnicamente si (se acomodo en el cuerpo de hipo y se quedo dormida arriba de el)

Hipo: cómbense re a tu familia para que podamos estar por siempre juntos (abraso a Astrid y se quedaron así toda la noche)

**A la mañana siguiente **

Astrid: (se despertó y vio que no estaba acostada sobre el pecho de hipo de repente sintió una mano que la abrasaba desde la cintura miro a un lado y vio a hipo que aun dormía muy cómodamente abrasándola) podría acostumbrarme a verte dormir

Hipo: (comenzaba a despertarse abrió un poco los ojo algo adormilado y vio a Astrid despierta viéndolo el le sonrió) cinco minutas mas (volvió a serrar los ojos y abraso mas a Astrid acercándola mas a el)

Astrid: no ya despierta tenemos que desayunar

Hipo: (no abrió los ojos) no tengo hambre solo sueño

Astrid: hiccup hablo enserio

Hipo: no tengo fuerzas para levantarme mejor me quedo aquí a dormir

Astrid: (le toco la frente) estas enfermo

Hipo: solo es un poco de fiebre no ase daño

Astrid: claro que ase daño le diré a tu mama

Hipo: (Astrid trato de pararse pero el la agarro de su mano) estoy bien no tienes que armar un escandalo por algo insignificante como esto ya veras que se me pasara (la soltó y se paro de la cama fue al ropero y saco ropa de el)

Astrid: si tu lo dices pero aun así no debes hacer esfuerzos

Hipo: no are muchos (entro al baño y se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda)

Astrid: (se cambio de ropa mientras hipo estaba en el baño cuando termino hipo aun no salía del baño eso le preocupaba) hipo ya acabaste

Hipo: si ya voy solo esperaba a que terminaras de cambiarte (salió del baño)

Astrid: como supiste que me estaba cambiando

Hipo: lo supuse eso es todo yo no soy un pervertido

Astrid: espera aquí yo iré a ver que no allá nadie en los pasillos para que podamos salir ok

Hipo: si (se sentó en una silla que tenía en su cuarto) (pensamientos: maldición no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo parado que voy a hacer ella dijo que no hiciera esfuerzo sino la fiebre empeoraría)

Astrid: (fue a la puerta y la abrió pero al abrirla su mama y papa estaba enfrente de la puerta) MAMA PAPA (hipo se paro rápidamente y entro al baño sin hacer ruido) que los trae por aquí

Sara: bueno no encontramos a hipo por ningún lado creí que tu sabrías donde esta

Astrid: no lose no tiene mucho que desperté

James: adonde se abra metido tan temprano

Sara: (vio el anillo en el dedo de Astrid de inmediato se dio cuenta de todo) puedo entrar a tu baño hija

**En el baño**

Hipo: (escucho todo) (pensamientos: mierda de seguro vio el anillo de Astrid y supo que estaba aquí) (miro la ventana que estaba abierta) (pensamientos: perfecto pero se supone que no debo hacer esfuerzos) (fue a la ventana y salió por allí)

**Con Astrid**

Astrid: s si cla… ro

James: porque tartamudeas y estas nerviosa te sientes mal hija

Astrid: no estoy bien descuida

James: segura

Astrid: si estoy segura

James: más te bale porque podemos posponer el vuelo de mañana

Astrid: no estoy bien es solo que cuando nos vallamos extrañare mucho a hipo por eso quería ir a buscarlo para que hiciéramos algo juntos

James: suerte con encontrarlo

Sara: voy al baño (de repente escucharon que alguien tocaba el piano y Sara se detuvo) quien estará tocando esa melodía

**En el cuarto privado de hipo**

Hipo: soy un genio y un idiota estoy enfermo no puedo hacer esfuerzos ahora que hago… ya se (fue a la puerta le quito el seguro luego saco su teléfono y le marco a sus amigos de corea en una video llamada donde todos contestaron) hola chicos necesito su ayuda

Heiko: que hiciste ahora

Hipo: no les puedo decir ahora

Teo: que reservado

Zeus: porque estas tan acelerado

Hipo: escale desde afuera de mi casa asta este cuarto ahora me van a ayudar

Yoel: claro que tenemos que hacer

Hipo: cantar Haru, Haru yo toco el piano de acuerdo pero yo les digo cuando empecemos (se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar)

William: bien pero ya le dijiste a ya sabes quien

Hipo: si (seguía tocando)

Teo: cuenta

Hipo: luego con mas calma

Zeus: ya empieza a cantar te pasaste de la tonada

Hipo: cierto perdón (de repente todos entraron y hipo no se dio cuenta)

Teo: ya

**Hipo:** _de jame_

_Yeah. Al fin cuenta me di…_

_Nada soy yo sin ti hice mal perdóname_

**Zeus:** _mi corazón rompe como el mar!_

**Hipo:** _mi corazón. Es viento que se va!_

**Zeus:** _mi corazón como el humo vuela…_

**Hipo:** _yo lo llevo. Tatuado en el alma! _

**Zeus:** _suspirar. Solo agrieta mi piso…_

**Hipo:** _eso me hace ver como nublas mi mente dime adiós Yeah _

_Yo pensaba cada día que no. Podría vivir más…_

_Pues ves como sobreviví mucho mas de lo que esperaba!_

_No dijiste nada cuando yo con mis gritos te llamaba!_

_Un poco de. Fe tenía yo pero ya no queda nada_

**Zeus:** _¿dime quien es el que esta al lado de ti?_

**Hipo:** _huye_

**Zeus:** _al que siempre le mientes_

**Hipo:** _¿te hizo llorar?_

**Zeus:** _como puedes verme_

**Hipo:** _si es que _

**Zeus:** _no estoy en tu mente!_

_Me siento _

_Ansioso por estar o quizás por hablar un rato contigo!_

_Pero debo soportar solo las noches sin destellos_

**Coro:** _no mires atrás te debes marchar… _

_Ya no me busques más. Me puedes olvidar!_

_Yo no me arrepiento de aquel amor que di _

_Tu recuerdo siempre en mi vivirá!_

_Todo este dolor soportare. De alguna manera resistiré…_

_Tu se feliz y dentro quédate!_

_Día a día me apagare… eh eh eh _

**Hipo:** _oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro.__  
><em>_Tú eres mi todo.__  
><em>_Di adiós._

**Yoel:** _si algún día al andar caminando puede que nos_

_Encontremos pero tú finge que no me has mirado _

**Heiko**_**:**__ se que piensas en nuestros recuerdos del pasado_

_Quizás vaya a buscarte sin que lo sepas!_

**(Rap)**

**Hipo:** _quiero verte feliz estando con el__ así yo mi camino jamás cambiare_

_Solo se tu feliz que alegre estaré aunque celoso este no te lo diré_

**Zeus:** _se de mi se de mi ese cielo que. Ilumina mi vida al atardecer _

_Y sonríe como si nada paso hazlo olvida lo que fui_

**(Fin del Rap)**

**Coro:** _no mires atrás te debes marchar… _

_Ya no me busques más. Me puedes olvidar!_

_Yo no me arrepiento de aquel amor que di _

_Tu recuerdo siempre en mi vivirá!_

_Todo este dolor soportare. De alguna manera resistiré…_

_Tu se feliz y dentro quédate!_

_Día a día me apagare… eh eh eh _

**Heiko:** _se que tu corazón hoy esta feliz_

**Yoel:** _solo por favor olvídalo_

**William:** _se secara el llanto que vi Yeah! _

**Yoel:** _Haru a Haru si mi amor_

**Teo:** _dolería menos si mi corazón no recordara…_

_Pero así te ruego olvides la promesa de _

_Estar por siempre junto a mí oh Baby!_

**William:** _rezare para siempre! _

**Coro**_**:**__ no mires atrás te debes marchar… _

_Ya no me busques más. Me puedes olvidar!_

**William:** _nunca te olvidare_

**Coro:** _Yo no me arrepiento de aquel amor que di _

_Tu recuerdo siempre en mi vivirá!_

**William:** _porque eres mi amor _

**Coro:** _Todo este dolor soportare_

**William**_**:**__ no soportare _

**Coro:** _De alguna manera resistiré…_

**William:** _de alguna manera _

**Coro:** _Tu se feliz y dentro quédate!_

**William**_**:**__ OH!_

**Coro:** _Día a día me apagare… eh eh eh _

Teo: yo recuerdo esta parte hipo llega al hospital des pues de correr tanto y se encuentra con el novio de su ex-novia ósea Zeus hipo pasa por alado de ti tu lo agarras de la mano y le das el anillo y le dices

**Zeus:** _perdona por mentir ella… ella realmente te amaba_

**Hipo:** _rezare para siempre! _

**Coro:** _no mires atrás te debes marchar… _

_Ya no me busques más. Me puedes olvidar!_

**Hipo**_**:**__ nunca te olvidare_

**Coro: **_Yo no me arrepiento de aquel amor que di _

_Tu recuerdo siempre en mi vivirá!_

**Hipo:** _porque eres mi amor_

**Coro:** _Todo este dolor soportare_

**Hipo:** _no soportare _

**Coro:** _De alguna manera resistiré…_

**Hipo:** _de alguna manera _

**Coro:** _Tu se feliz y dentro quédate!_

**Hipo:** _OH!_

**Coro**_**:**__ Día a día me apagare… eh eh eh _

**Hipo:**_oh, Chica, Lloro y lloro.__Tú eres mi todo.__Di adiós._

_Oh, mi amor, no me mientas, mientas.__Eres mi corazón. Di adiós._

Zeus: quedo bien solo Yoel porque dijiste Haru a Haru

Yoel: que querías que dijera día a día sin tu amor

Zeus: si se oye raro si dices Haru a Haru sin tu amor

Heiko: en eso tiene razón se escucha raro como Teo

Teo: oye tu eres el raro desquiciado loco

Heiko: ese es hipo a quien se le ocurre lanzarse de un barranco cuando no salió creímos que habías muerto

Hipo: si fue genial

Zeus: eso me recuerda que les dijiste

Hipo: que estábamos bajando del barranco cuando resbale y caí al agua

Yoel: y se lo creyeron

Hipo: si

William: el mentir se te empieza a dar muy bien gracias a que actuamos

Hipo: eso crees

Zeus: cambiando de tema ya tienes las canciones para nuestro debut en los premios mama en corea

Hipo: si ya las tengo

Yoel: como van

Hipo: solo un pedazo esta se llama stop girl

Teo: gran nombre

Heiko: igual que Teo

Teo: oye

Zeus: alto ya hipo muéstranos

**Hipo: Yeah (x7)**

**Oh ya sinceramente, este es el final, y ya no existe vuelta atrás no mas estoy cansado**

**Oh yo seré paciente, no quiero mas lagrimas**

**Mucho tiempo espere****y las lágrimas en los ojos me dicen adiós**

**A veces quiero rogarte, a veces quiero llorarte**

**HOY ES EL DÍA EN QUE YO SALDRE A VOLAR YEAH!**

**Hoy este amor me consume, todo daré porque dure, mi corazón exprimiste**

**ESCUCHAME! **

**STOP GIRL IN THE NAME OF LOVE! **

**STOP GIRL IN THE NAME OF LOVE! **

**STOP GIRL IN THE NAME OF LOVE! **

**Tu sueño mi historia, tu amor no es para mi**

Zeus: alto

Heiko: porque se nota que la canción es muy buena

Zeus: si lo es pero que es STOP GIRL IN THE NAME OF LOVE!

Hipo: dejar de niña en el nombre del amor

Yoel: se escucharía raro si lo decimos en español

Teo: si se oye mejor en ingles

William: cual es la otra canción

Hipo: Mysterious Lady

Heiko: señora misteriosa

Teo: no es, dama misteriosa

Zeus: no pueden estar dos horas sin peleas ustedes dos

Heiko: e Teo: si señor

**Hipo: dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama**

**Realmente no lo se, es tan complicado **

**Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama**

**Es más difícil que resolver un problema **

**De un concurso de matemáticas, maldición en serio **

**Realmente no lo se no puedo entender tu corazón**

**Tú sonríes pero luego tu rostro de repente se vuelve frio eres tan desconcertante **

**Eres impredecible así que estoy siempre con la mirada en otro lado**

**Tú me confundes y dime si aun no estas segura **

Teo: lady

Yoel: es una balada

Hipo: aun no lose si estaba planeando hacerla balada pero no me convence del todo

William: cual es la otra

Hipo: get out

Zelo: se llama salir

Yoel: que original

William: de que trata

Hipo: el novio la ve con otro le llama por teléfono y ella le miente diciendo que esta en su casa no se realmente

Teo: empieza ya

**Hipo: ah… si… yo también… yo también te amo **

**Tu dices que me amas pero aun estas con el **

**Tu corazón ya ha sentido todo su calor**

**Te aferras a engañarme así es **

**Y aunque cortes mis llamadas se lo que paso **

**Aunque lo niegues todo yo en ti no creo, no**

**Aunque en verdad te amaba**

**Oh nena dime porque eres así**

**No necesito oír excusas, no**

**La verdad ya la se, siempre supe la verdad**

**No necesito escuchar nada de ti tampoco de el **

**Lo nuestro se acabo Yeah Yeah yeah **

Zeus: ya tienes la que vas a cantar con la chica mas deseada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres de todo corea

Hipo: si ya la tengo

Teo: mira que de seguro fue la primera que escribió y bien detallada

Hipo: cállate antes de que yo lo haga

Teo: y como lo vas a hacer si estas en otra parte

Hipo: que no se los dijo Zeus

Heiko: decirnos que

Zeus: cierto lo olvide como mañana se van todos **de regreso a Londres** hipo se vendrá para haca a corea ya que el no tiene nada que hacer allá mientras esperamos los premios MAMA

Teo: maldición me lo hubieras dicho antes de hacerlo enojar

Hipo: te veré pronto Teo

Heiko: pobre

William: hipo se te olvida que nos mostrarías la canción

Yoel: mostrar que no seria cantar

**Hipo: (comenzó a silbar y a chasquear los dedos después de un rato paro) **

**Miro tus ojos, soy creador de problemas**

**Yo a tu lado soy creador de problemas**

**Y poco a poco y mas**

**El tiempo se nos va**

**Pierdo mi corazón y es por ti**

**Si me pongo frente a ti esta vez**

**Olvidarme no es la opción**

**Juego fuerte con tu corazón **

**Aprovecho la ocasión**

**Y robare tus labios hoy**

**Mientras me pierdo en amor **

**Soy creador de problemas **

Heiko: ya me imagino el video musical

Teo: y quien no cada video música que ella ase es muy atrevido ahora con alguien como hipo que el es muy deseado por las chicas ese video será el mas visto

Hipo: probablemente pero no me llama mucho la atención

Heiko: que no te llama la atención

Hipo: el vestuario que se usara

Heiko: el que tu usaras o el de ella

Hipo: si te dijera ambos te estaría mintiendo pero lo que no me gusta es que son mas de un cambio de ropa son como 8 o asta mas

Yoel: espera ya les enviaste la letra de la canción

Hipo: si ya la envié

Zeus: y que dijeron

Hipo: increíble

William: como lo aran el video

Hipo: (se puso rojo)

Zeus: jajajajajaja por tu sonrojo es muy atrevido o que

Hipo: no estoy rojo y no planeo decirles uno porque dan miedo los productores para los que ella y yo trabajamos

William: que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: bueno tengo dos contratos uno con ustedes y otro con ella

Yoel: en pocas palabras ustedes dos trabajaran juntos o separados

Hipo: juntos

Zeus: otra cosa ya tienes la letra de la canción que cantaremos con las chicas de Frozen

Hipo: ya

Heiko: cántala no toda solo un pedazo

**Hipo: lolli lolli oh lollipop**

**Lolli lolli oh lolli lollipop…**

**Nah eso no es como lo hacemos**

**Lolli lolli lollipop oh mi amado lollipop**

**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**Lolli lolli lollipop boy seras mi lollipop**

**Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**Déjame decirte ya **

**Más dulce que barra de chocolate**

**Mi corazón es una dinamita**

**Soy único, yo soy Heiko**

**Yo soy el bling bling me gusta Brigitte**

**Oh! Tú tienes el estilo**

**Brilla brilla estrella ya**

**De color cambiare **

**Yes**

**Dime si esta todo ok?**

**Descienda ahora**

**Mi dulce arco iris cuando yo te mire supe que serias mía**

**Simplemente no puedes control **

**Me gusta tu ritmo**

**Deberíamos guardar este dulce secreto **

**Lalalala **

**Hey chica recibe el pop!**

Zeus: eso es lo que te pidió el

Hipo: si el me dijo que la canción se llamaría lollipop y como ese era el nombre tenia que ponerlo en la letra pero eso no es todo quiere que usemos trajes un tanto ridículos

Teo: ni loco cunado llegues aquí arreglaremos ese problema

Hipo: lastima no se puede porque cuando llegue allá grabare el video con bueno ustedes ya saben quien

Heiko: con la ardiente Myung Yong Sung

Hipo: si ella solo quítale lo ardiente no lo es

Teo: si para el no lo es porque solo tiene ojos para su querida Astrid

Heiko: pero cuando ella vea el video que grabara con Myung lo mata

Hipo: cállense

Zeus: con que creen que lo van a matar

Hipo: tu también Zeus

Yoel: es solo la curiosidad que nos da el saber

Hipo: son unos inmaduros

Heiko: hipo es corea la mayoría aquí son inmaduros incluso tu lo eres

Hipo: eso no lo nie (se tapo la cara con su mano izquierda)

William: que tienes hipo

Hipo: nada

Yoel: nada estas pálido

Hipo: es solo fiebre se me pasara en un rato

Teo: no la fiebre no funciona así hipo

Hipo: para ustedes no pero para mi si relájense solo es fiebre eso es todo

William: ya fuiste a que te revisaran

Hipo: si ya fui mami

William: enserio y que te dijo

Hipo: que si no permanezco en cama y hago esfuerzo la fiebre empeorara tanto que bueno tanto que ya se me olvido el resto

Zeus: si tu lo dices me tengo que ir porque una belleza me espera para tomar un coffe

Teo: quita la palabra belleza tienes malos gustos con las chicas

Heiko: eso es verdad ya ni hipo que se iba a tomar coffe con chicas lindísimas

Hipo: eso era por olvídenlo ustedes son unos malpensados que tratar de explicárselo es un lio

Yoel: (vio a todos que estaban en la puerta escuchando la conversación pero para que no golpearan a hipo aclaro las cosas) hipo solo llevaba a sus enamoradas a tomar un café y las dejaba para no volver a verlas solo bebían un café y asta allí nada mas y mucho menos

Hipo: tu como sabes que yo les invitaba un café y cuando ellas se lo terminaban las dejaba

Yoel: yo y Zeus te espiábamos no sabíamos que asías con cada chica diferente

Zeus: adiós (colgó)

Yoel: yo también (colgó)

Heiko William Teo: nosotros también (colgaron)

Hipo: idiotas pero que se les puede hacer (se paro y fue a la parte trasera del piano en todo momento dándoles la espalda a su familia, invitados y amigos de la parte trasera del piano saco un violín) hace mucho que no tocaba esta cosa de seguro esta desafinado pero (se acomodo el violín y comenzó a tocarlo una melodía que su padre biológico reconocería a la perfección)

Jonathan: (camino asía sonde estaba hipo y le toco el hombro) esa melodía la compuso tu madre

Hipo: (se asusto y dejo de tocar) se toca la puerta antes de entrar (se volteo y vio a todos) debo preguntar ase cuanto están aquí

Lilith: desde que empezaste a tocar el piano

Hipo: entonces

Heather: si escuchamos todo

Hipo: creo que no debí quitarle es seguro a la puerta

Estoico: hiciste mal en no permanecer en cama ahora mismo vete a acostar en mi cama

Hipo: estoy bien (de repente dejo de escuchar lo que decía estoico solo veía que sus labios se meneaban pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía de repente sintió sus ojos muy pesados el intento agarrarse del piano pero callo al piso)

Jonathan: hipo (se dejo caer de rodillas alado de hipo y lo agarro mientras todos se acercaban) hijo como estas hijo

Hipo: (vio como todos se reunían lo ultimo que vio antes de serrar los ojos por completo fue a Astrid llorando pudo ver como meneaba los labios diciendo su nombre y otras cosas que el no entendía nada)

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy aun no estoy seguro pero es probable que en las vacaciones no suba un capitulo por que me voy a un pueblo donde tienes aguas termales naturales y un rio no muy lejos de las aguas termales allí en el rio acampare pero no tendría donde poner a cargar mi compu y mucho menos conexión a interne y también tengo mucha tarea pero repito no estoy seguro ya que mañana sábado 12 de abril de 2014 tengo una competencia de lima lama y termina tarde y el domingo 13 de abril de 2014 me voy al pueblo voy a hacer lo posible para poder subir un nuevo capitulo no prometo nada pero en verdad lo siento yo tengo que ir a la de a fuerzas ya que la mayor parte de mi familia no sabe nadar solo yo y mi papa pero como tengo un hermano de 9 años que no sabe nadar tengo que cuidarlo cuando entre al agua ya que se me puede ahogar **


	25. Capitulo 24: ¡QUE PASO!

_**Capitulo 24: ¡QUE PASO! **_

Hipo: (abrió los ojos y se encontraba muy débil que no se meno para nada) que… que a pasado por… porque no puedo ver nada mas que la… la oscuridad porque todo esta oscuro que… que me a pasado

_Flash back_

_Estoico: hiciste mal en no permanecer en cama ahora mismo vete a acostar en mi cama_

_Hipo: estoy bien (de repente dejo de escuchar lo que decía estoico solo veía que sus labios se meneaban pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía de repente sintió sus ojos muy pesados el intento agarrarse del piano pero callo al piso)_

_Jonathan: hipo (se dejo caer de rodillas alado de hipo y lo agarro mientras todos se acercaban) hijo como estas hijo_

_Hipo: (vio como todos se reunían lo ultimo que vio antes de serrar los ojos por completo fue a Astrid llorando pudo ver como meneaba los labios diciendo su nombre y otras cosas que el no entendía nada)_

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: cierto solo… solo estoy durmiendo (serró los ojos) solo un sueño eso es… todo

¿?: Hipo des… no tes ne hijo pier hipo

Hipo: quien… quien me llama

¿?: Nadie te llama mi pequeño duerme de nuevo no hagas caso a lo que escuches que no sea yo solo escúchame a mí solo a mí

Hipo: solo… solo a… a ti

**Mientras tanto con los delas**

Jonathan: hipo despierta vamos no nos asustes de esta manera hijo despierta hipo (lo abraso)

Lilith: Jonathan cálmate va vamos a llevarlo

Astrid: (se limpio las lagrimas) a su cuarto de el allí estará mejor

Jonathan: si (cargo a hipo y lo llevaron al cuarto de hipo donde se hospeda Astrid al llegar lo acostó en la cama) llamen a un doctor

Alice: ya lo llamo estoico le dijeron que venia para haca es un doctor que tiene en su lista de emergencia

Haru: vamos hipo despierta

Camicazi: (fue a donde estaba hipo acostado y tomo su mano) despierta hipo soy yo Camicazi recuerdas el día en que te regale la pelota (comenzó a llorar) despierta cumple tu promesa

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo: (abrió los ojos y seguía viendo oscuridad) qui… quien a… a agarrado mi mano… quien eres

Camicazi: (fue a donde estaba hipo acostado y tomo su mano) despierta hipo soy yo

Hipo: quien… quien eres como… como te llamas por favor… repite tu nombre quien eres

Camicazi: recuerdas el día en que te regale la pelota (comenzó a llorar) despierta cumple tu promesa

Hipo: promesa… que promesa de que me hablas… quien… quien eres

¿?: Soy yo hipo recuerda que me prometiste que permanecerías conmigo ahora se ve que aun tienes sueño duerme

Hipo: como… como te llamas

¿?: Eso es un secreto tuyo y mío

Hipo: pero… no se tu… nombre

¿?: Claro que lo sabes siempre e estado a tu lado

Hipo: la única persona que… a estado a mi lado es… es mama y… y Astrid acaso… eres Astrid o mama

¿?: Seré quien quiera que tú quieras que sea

Hipo: tengo… mucho sueño… creo que dor (volvió a serrar los ojos)

**De regreso con los demás **

Estoico: (entro al cuarto con Laura y Diego) ella es la doctora de hipo

Diego: creo que te debo dinero sinceramente creí que hipo estaría desde ayer en coma

Jonathan: como que en coma y quien eres tu

Laura: bueno esta en un coma temporal solo durara entr días si no es que asta mas días pero normal mente no pasara más de una semana yo podría a verles ducho esto por teléfono pero vine para checar la fiebre de hipo ver que se le puede hacer para que recupere la conciencia lo antes posible (se acerco a hipo y comenzó a checarlo)

Diego: y yo lo conozco porque le enseñe todo lo que sabe de carreras

Haru: incluso las callejeras

Diego: si incluso esas

Camicazi: disculpe por la pregunta pero que le paso a sus piernas

Diego: fue en una carrera del club al que hipo va ese día participe en una carrera de autos en la ultima vuelta otro corredor golpeo mi auto y este salió volando junto conmigo dentro hipo subió a su moto y se apresuro a llegar cuando llego el trato de sacarme antes de que el auto explotara pero las cosas se complicaron y hipo me saco pero perdí mis piernas hipo solo me subió a su moto y me llevo al hospital algo que aun me sorprende de el es que jamás se espanto o demostró inseguridad al ver a alguien sangrando lo toma como si fuera natural

**De regreso con hipo**

¿?: Hipo despierta oyes aun tienes sueño

Hipo: (seguía durmiendo)

¿?: Lo tomare como un si mí querido liberta

Hipo: (pensamiento: solo hay una persona que me llama así pero no la e visto desde que Ricky nos mando a ese internado)

**Mientras tanto con el resto**

Laura: (dejo de revisar a hipo y se acerco a diego hablo con el en voz baja para que el resto no escuchara) esto esta mal su fiebre aumenta cada vez mas tenemos que bajársela sino terminara en coma indefinidamente yo sacare a todos y tu prepara el baño con agua fría una vez que este llena metes a hipo solo en ropa interior cuando yo saque a todos iré por las bolsas de hielo en la camioneta y por el suero

Diego: bien solo esperemos que el se recupere pronto en mis términos claro

Laura: mañana

Diego: si pero si se puede hoy mejor

Laura: (se separo de el) un favor todos sin acepción podrían salir del cuarto siendo muchos producimos calor y eso lo podría absorber hipo

Estoico: de acuerdo

Laura: necesito que dos de ustedes chicos me ayuden

Haru: yo te ayudo

Finn: yo igual

Laura: bien vamos (todos salieron del cuarto menos diego que fue a hacer lo que su esposa le ordeno ella fue a la camioneta le entrego dos bolsas de hielo a Haru y dos a Finn ella saco una caja grande con suero y todo lo necesario para inyectárselo cuando llegaron al cuarto Laura metió todo no dejo que nadie entrara al cuarto fue al baño con las 4 bolsas de hielo y las echaron a la tina para que estuviera mas fría para hipo su fiebre disminuía poco a poco cuando el hielo se derretía sacaban a hipo y le inyectaban el suero)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo despertó y ya no veía oscuridad sino que estaba en un pequeño bosque el se encontraba durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostado en las piernas de alguien trato de ver la cara de esa persona pero no podía su cara se veía oscura

¿?: Buenos días hipo

Hipo: buenos días donde estoy

¿?: En un parque de diversiones recuerdas trajimos aquí a nuestro pequeño

Hipo: pequeño

¿?: Si a nuestro hijo

Hipo: (pudo ver el rostro de esa persona y era) Astrid hace cuanto que duermo

Astrid: no mucho solo as estado dormido 5 minutos amor

Hipo: tanto de tiempo sin verte

Astrid: no exageres además que hay de nuestro hijo a el tampoco lo as visto en cinco minutos

Hipo: cierto donde esta

Astrid: en los columpios

Hipo: vuelvo en un rato (se paro y fue asía los columpios) (pensamientos: espera ¿cuando me case con Astrid? y ¿cuando tuve un hijo? y ¿Cómo se llama mi hijo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo es el?) (De repente todo se volvió negro y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo)

Laura: (entro a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos todos voltearon a verla ella negó con la cabeza después la agacho en señal de tristeza)

Lilith: cuanto mas

Laura: indefinible mente

Astrid: no el tiene que despertar

Camicazi: cálmate Astrid

Haru: cami tiene razón es hipo de quien hablamos veras que el se repondrá

Astrid: cuando han pasado los días y el no despierta

Diego: sin contar el echo de que empeora a cada día

Laura: DIEGO CALLATE

Diego: que es la verdad tendríamos que decírselos de todos modos

Laura: si pero no debiste decírselos de esa forma

Patán: me recuerda hipo el dice las cosas así de relajado

Diego: de donde crees que lo aprendió de su abuelo no hipo pasó por mucho y siéndote sincero la primera vez que lo lleve a una carrera callejera lo hiso bien para estar asustado

Hipo: (despertó y estaba en un cuarto de repente escucho a alguien tocar el piano el se paro de la cama y fue a ver quien tocaba el piano al llegar vio que Astrid su Astrid tocando el piano difícil de creer para el ya que ella jamás se intereso en tocar algún instrumento musical que no fuera la guitara batería o una batería) hola

Astrid: hola amor dormiste bien

Hipo: si y que haces

Astrid: que no es obvio cariño

Hipo: si pero bueno es raro en ti que toques el piano ya que jamás te intereso

Astrid: a mi querido esposo se le olvido que cuando nos casamos me enseño a tocar

Hipo: esposo casamos no recuerdo que nada de eso pasara (de repente todo se puso negro y apareció la silueta de un niño que brillaba de un color blanco como la nieve)

Niño: Papa despierta mama esta muy preocupada por ti no sabes cuanto la as angustiado si tú no despiertas ahora yo… yo jamás existiré papa por favor despierta

Hipo: quien eres

Niño: tu hijo (el dijo su nombre pero hipo no lo escucho pero leyó sus labios)

Hipo: pos tu estatura puedo ver que tienes 6 años

Niño: si le atinaste papa no se podría esperar más de ti

Hipo: dime una cosa ella sigue siendo celosa

Niño: si te refieres a mama si pero aun mas

Hipo: tu mama es Astrid cierto

Niño: si

Hipo: eso quiere decir que sus primos me aprobaron

Niño: no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa pero papa enserio tienes que despertar por mama y por mi

Hipo: lo are y gracias me hubiera gustado verte pero por esta luz no puedo una ultima cosa

Niño: cual es

Hipo: que tan grande es nuestra familia

Niño: bueno estas tu y mama un hermanito de 3 años y una hermanita recién nacida

Hipo: gracias

Niño: papa para despertar eso volverá a tus recuerdos podrás soportarlo

Hipo: no pero se que cuando estoy con tu madre todo es mas tranquilo para mi ahora si me disculpas le prometí a Astrid que hoy pasaría el día entero con ella ya que mañana se va

Niño: pero papa as estado dormido por

Hipo: (dejo de escuchar a el niño) que no te escucho (la sombra del niño desapareció)

_Hipo: (estaba caminando por la niebla se guiaba por unas voces el a estado siguiéndolas por horas se detuvo un momento y pudo ver como la niebla lo dejaba ver un poco miro a su alrededor) este lugar es el parque en donde mama me traía se encuentra en la parte vieja de Berk (de repente escucho las voces muy cercas de el y volteo a ver quienes era y vio a su madre en los columpios y alado de ella estaba __**el**__ de niño ella lo estaba columpiando mientras que __**el**__ estaba cantando aquella canción que su madre le enseño el camino lentamente asía aquel recuerdo de su infancia)_

_Hipo niño: lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele _

_Hipo: (se inclino asía delante para correr asía donde su madre estaba se detuvo al ver que se encontraba en el columpio miro asía su derecha y estaba su mama sonriéndole el le devolvió la sonrisa comenzó a columpiar no muy fuerte con los pies) de la nada tu apareciste y mi ser ya cambio de repente el rencor que había en mi corazón desapareció al sentir tu cariño (de repente se escucho un piano y hipo canto un poco mas fuerte) como olvidar aquel día me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo (__Valhallarama puso su mano en la espalda de hipo mientras el cantaba y la niebla desaparecía mostrando un atardecer__) y por siempre guardare tu calor en lo profundo de mis bolsillos por favor quiero (se paro del columpio y tomo la mano de su madre) volver a salir nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre yo seguiré esperándote (hipo se detuvo pero su __Valhallarama siguió caminando asía el atardecer asta que desapareció de su vista el se quedo viendo__) no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver aquel bello amanecer nosotros lo prometimos aquella vez por eso siempre (comenzó a caminar y la niebla volvió a aparecer) yo seguiré esperándote no importa donde estés contigo puedo ver el futuro que tanto anhele (comenzó a llorar)_

_Hipo niño: adiós Alejandra (al ver a su madre entrar a la escuela corrió a donde estaba ella) corre mama tenemos que llegar a casa _

_Valhallarama: tranquilo hipo ven tengo que ponerte tu impermeable (el se acerco y su mama le puso el impermeable y le dio un pequeño paraguas) listo vámonos _

_Hipo niño: (salió junto con se madre de la escuela estuvieron caminando por un rato asta que hipo se adelanto pero paso un caro y lo salpico la cara con el agua del suelo) haaa _

_Valhallarama: que conductor tan descuidado ven aquí hipo déjame limpiarte_

_Hipo niño: descuida mama estoy bien no me molesta _

_Valhallarama: hijo no queras enfermarte en tu cumpleaños verdad _

_Hipo niño: buen punto (se acerco a su mama para que lo limpiara) _

_Valhallarama: listo vámonos esta vez caminare del lado del arroyo de acuerdo (el asintió hipo tomo la mano de su madre y caminaron en dirección al arroyo)_

_**Hipo: amaba tanto a mi madre y siempre me sentía seguro con ella a mí lado en todo momento nunca me dejo solo siempre me cuido y nunca me dejo solo **_

_Hipo niño: (volteo a ver el arroyo y vio un pequeño dragón de cómodo que estaba a punto de caer al arroyo) que ase ese pequeño allí ahora vuelvo (corrió asía donde el pequeño dragón de cómodo estaba)_

_Valhallarama: hipo a donde vas cuidado no hipo no es seguro que te acerques no es seguro hipo detente (hipo bajo y corrió al arroyo cuando se acerco se lanzo para agarrar al pequeño dragón)_

_**Hipo: jamás olvidare ese día debí a verle echo caso debí alejar me pero no podía dejar a ese pequeño dragón a su suerte **_

_Hipo niño: (serró los ojos al agarra al dragón pero en cuanto los abrió vio al pequeño dragón el le sonrió hipo intento pararse pero no pudo y callo nuevamente al suelo sentía que había algo arriba de abrasándolo el así que volteo la cabeza y vio a se madre el se volteo y se zafo del agarre de su madre una vez fuera dejo al pequeño dragón aun lado puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Valhallarama pero la retiro al sentir dolor con su otra mano meneo a su madre) mama despierta vamos (se detuvo y puso su mano en la cara para quitarse el pelo que le molestaba cuando retiro su mano la vio y estaba manchada de sangre volvió a menearla pero esta vez con mas desesperación) mama, MAMA, MAMA DESPIERTA PORFABOR MAMA, MAMA (comenzó a llorar y la abraso tan fuerte que no se separo de ella) mama perdóname (una pareja de casado que pasaba por allí vieron a hipo el esposo fue a ver a Valhallarama pero hipo no quiso soltarla así que tomo su pulso el cual era muy devil la esposa llamo a una ambulancia cuando esta llego subieron a Valhallarama y a hipo a los pocos minutos de llegar al hospital Valhallarama murió y hipo vio cuando ella murió un doctor fue a ver a hipo le vendo la mano le asían preguntas pero el no respondía solo miraba la ventana cuando llego un oficial reconoció a hipo porque el trabajaba con su padre y en muchas ocasiones había visto a hipo y a Valhallarama se llevo a hipo a su casa al llegar estoico los recibió)_

_Estoico: hipo que paso y donde esta Valhallarama _

_Policía: hipo porque no vas a bañarte _

_Hipo niño: (asintió con la cabeza y se subió a su cuarto horas después escucho a estoico llorar) (pensamiento: perdón papa fue mi culpa debí proteger a mama)_

Laura y diego estaban en el cuarto de hipo realizando la misma rutina de siempre se encontraban cambiándole el suero hipo se encontraba en la cama con un respirador artificial ya que desde hace 3 días el no podía respirar por su propia cuenta y se veía cada vez mas pálido Laura descubrió que lo que tenia hipo no era fiebre el se había intoxicado con algo pero no sabían conque le sacaban sangre y las mandaba a un estudio a que les dijeran con que se intoxico el cuerpo de hipo se encontraba muy adolorido y todo lo que el asía era que en ocasiones dijera el nombre de alguien pomo pidiendo ayuda pero el nombre que el mas decía era el de Astrid, Astrid se quedaba en ocasiones a cuidarlo ya que Laura no les permitía que estuvieran mucho tiempo con hipo ya que bajo el punto de vista de Laura era permitirles ver el sufrimiento de hipo y ella no quería eso por eso solo les permitía estar un corto tiempo con el pero ese día les permitió a la familia de hipo entrar a verlo todos entraron al cuarto pero nadie se le acerco por miedo a verlo peor que ayer

Estoico: cuanto mas estará así

Laura: no lose los estudios que le hice no rebelan con que se intoxico

Diego: y al no saberlo no sabemos como curarlo cada día que pasa esa toxina amenaza a hipo con matarlo me sorprende que el aun siga con vida aun que es esta sufriendo el lucha por mantenerse con vida y eso es bueno porque nos da mas tiempo para saber con que se intoxico

Lilith: (se acerco un poco a la cama de hipo lo miro mientras diego y Laura les explicaban la situación pero deprecante vio a hipo llorar mientras el dormía) Laura…. Es normal que hipo este así

Laura: como así (se acerco a donde hipo estaba y lo vio llorar) no algo no anda bien diego pásame la inyección

Hipo: (de repente abrió los ojos y trato de pararse rápido pero Laura lo agarro) déjame

Laura: hipo cálmate o te lastimaras

Lilith: (se acerco mas a hipo y lo abraso) cálmate por favor

Hipo: (se tranquilizo) que paso

Haru: as estado durmiendo

Hipo: todo un día

Laura: (todos lo miraron confusos) hipo que recuerdas

Hipo: estaba tocando el piano y (se quiso quitar el respirador artificial pero Laura no lo dejo)

Laura: no te lo quites aun no se si puedes respirar por tu propia cuenta

Hipo: por como me miraron ase rato algo paso

Diego: hipo as estado inconsciente por 2 semanas

Hipo: dos semanas que me paso

Laura: te intoxicaste el veneno te amenazaba con matarte pero despertaste a buena hora

Hipo: donde

Camicazi: en Londres todos se fueron pero descuida les informamos de tu condición diario

Hipo: no iba a preguntar eso solo les iba a preguntar de donde sacaron todo esto

Laura: yo lo traje si que te veías mal

Hipo: (se miro y vio todo lo que traía puesto) creo que si me veía en mal estado

Estoico: porque no mejor duermes

Haru: si buena idea tío

Hipo: (se acostó en la cama cuando su mama lo soltó y se durmió)

**2 mese después **

Haru: (entro a la sala con dos bolsas de palomitas y un baso de helado fue a donde todos estaban reunido y por todos me refiero a Camicazi, patán, Patapez, Finn, Astrid, Erick los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, Heather) listo aquí están las palomitas y tu helado Camicazi

Heather: creí que los antojos ya avían desaparecido

Camicazi: ya quisiera que eso pasara

Haru: yo no digo nada porque al final quien las paga soy yo

Erick: de que trata la película

Patapez: dicen que la película que hiso hipo fue una de las mas aterradora

Patán: porque es tonta un lobo con poderes se enamora pierde los poderes y su forma de convertirse en lobo al final de esta estúpida película recupera todo pero deja a la chica para que se enamore de un humano y desaparece para nunca volverla a ver todo eso es estúpido

Finn: y tu como sabes todo eso

Brutilda: porque ya la fue a ver y se espanto hay muchas escenas sangrientas

Brutacio: genial me muero por verlas

Astrid: creo que no seria una buena idea Erick esta aquí

Finn: en eso apoyo a mi hermana Erick se espanta muy fácil y por las noches no nos deja dormir porque no mejor vemos otra cosa

Haru: me parece bien Erick no debería estar aquí

Camicazi: (saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le enviaron) oye ponle a las noticias

Haru: porque

Camicazi: solo hazlo

Haru: ok ya (le cambio a la tele y le puso a las noticias pero aun no pasaban la noticia que ellos esperaban así que le pusieron mute)

Heather: para que quieres ver las noticias

Camicazi: me llego un mensaje donde dice que Dark Souls acaba de llegar a Londres y que todos los noticieros, pro gramas donde pasan las noticias de los famosos y fans están esperando a que salgan

Patán: se me ase familiar ese nombre

Erick: pues claro ese es el nombre de la banda de hipo

Brutacio: entonces lo volveremos a ver

Haru: me imagino después de que se recupero se fue a corea a firmar el nuevo video con una chica me pregunto cuanto abra cambiado

Camicazi: mucho siempre que se va para allá cambia demasiado

Patapez: ya empezó Haru quítale el mute (Haru le quito el mute)

**En la televisión **

Reportera: estamos aquí en el aeropuerto recibiendo al grupo de cantantes de corea pero no solo a ellos uno de los miembros del grupo es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero el príncipe (de repente las fans se alborotan al ver a cinco chicos caminando como si nada ya que seguridad se aseguraba de que ninguna fan se les acercara de mas, la reportera fue a donde estaban ellos ya que los de seguridad se lo permitieron se acerco a Heiko)

Heiko: eh hola

Reportera: Heiko si no me equivoco

Heiko: si estas en lo cierto

Reportera: tengo entendido que horrendo abadejo pertenece a su grupo donde esta el

Teo: quien

Yoel: se refiere al principito

William: hipo no sabia que se llamaba horrendo abadejo

Reportera: hay algo malo en ello

Zeus: no solo que nosotros lo conocemos como Hiccup Horrendous Haddock y le decimos hipo de cariño jamás nos imaginamos que aquí en London se llamaba Hipo Horrendo Abadejo

Reportera: y donde esta el

Zeus: el cierto se me olvido que el viajo antes que nosotros ase como 6 días que no lo vemos son 2 días de viaje el a estado 4 días aquí en London

Reportera: 4 días si fuera así lo abríamos sabido el recupero su tono de pelo si no me equivoco

Heiko: y no lo ase pero se lo oscureció antes de venir aquí por el video que el grabara o grabo

Zeus: que les parece si los llevamos a ver el video

**Después de una hora **

Los muchachos y la reportera llegaron a donde hipo y myung estaba grabando lo encontraron recibiendo ordenes (Hipo vestía unos jeans gris playera negra saco negro des abrochado y unos zapatos negros traía un arete en cada oído y si pelo estaba alborotado) (Myung vestía un vestido corto color blanco y unas zapatillas blancas traía el pelo lacio de arriba y enchinado de abajo)

Lee Jong In: listos hipo myung a sus lugares ya (ellos se fueron a sus puestos esperando la orden de empezar lee fue a donde estaban los chicos y los reporteros) supongo que vienen a ver el video pero ya estamos terminando así que no hay mucho problema solo esperen tantito

**En la casa de Haru **

Heather: Astrid cálmate

Astrid: como quieres que me calme si a estado 4 días aquí y no fue para decirnos o venir a visitarnos

Camicazi: ya te la pusieron difícil Haru

Finn: que quieres decir con eso

Haru: bueno yo sabia que hipo estaba aquí desde ase 4 días

Astrid: tu sabias y no nos dijiste

Haru: bueno no lo creí del todo importante

Patapez: chicos ya empezó van a sacar a hipo grabando su video

**En la televisión **

Reportera: estamos apunto de ver el final del video **Trouble Maker **que también es conocido como **soy creador de problemas** y déjenme decirles que por lo poco que sabemos en este video se toca mucho todas las fans de hipo tendrán envidia de Myung y todos los fans de Myung tendrán envidia de hipo

Lee: listos música ahora

**Hipo**_**: (comenzó a silbar y a chasquear los dedos)**_

**Myung**_**: (se acerco a hipo y lo abraso por la espalda y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de hipo el volteo a verla y le sonrió mientras silbaba)**_ uno

**Hipo:** dos

**Myung:** tres

**Hipo:** Miro tus ojos, Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Yo a tu lado, Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** Y poco a poco y mas

**Myung:** El tiempo se nos va

**Hipo y ****Myung:** Pierdo mi corazón y es por ti

Si me pongo frente a ti esta vez _**(Myung se puso enfrente de hipo el se paro atrás de ella y puso sus manos en la entrepierna de ella Myung tomo las manos de hipo y la acerco mas a su parte mientras hipo se dejaba seducir por cada movimiento de ella)**_

Olvidarme no es la opción

Juego fuerte con tu corazón

Aprovecho la ocasión

_**(En ese momento hipo toma la mano de Myung y la alza a la altura de su cara, pasa su cara por su brazo deteniéndose en darle uno que otro beso en el brazo hasta llegar a su boca le da un pequeño beso y ella se voltea)**_ Y robare tus labios hoy

Mientras me pierdo en amor

I´m Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Hipo Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker

Como gata modere tu corazón

¡Quedaras fuera!

Frustrado estarás tratando de olvidarme

No podrás, en serio

_**(Paso alado de hipo le agarro la cara y se alejo) **_Mi sexy cuerpo

Mientras camino no dejaras de verme _**(hipo la siguió con una mirada deseosa)**_

Tus ojos me dicen que ya estas loco _**(se volvió a acercar a hipo y le dio un pequeño beso luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a hipo y con sus manos tocar la espalda baja de hipo y fue bajando las manos asta llegar a su trasero y apretárselo)**_

Que roce tu piel con mis manos, ya sabes

**Hipo:** quiero tenerte en cada ocasión _**(Myung camino asta su espalda y lo abraso)**_

Quieres mi vida, yo tu corazón baby _**(tomo sus manos de ella y las fue bajando cuando llego a su estomago las separo y siguió bajándolas asta su entrepierna la soltó y allá dejo de tocarlo)**_

Tu amor me hipnotiza si es que lo pienso bien

I never never never stop

**Hipo y ****Myung:** Si me pongo frente a ti esta vez _**(Myung se puso enfrente de hipo el se paro atrás de ella y puso sus manos en la entrepierna de ella Myung tomo las manos de hipo y la acerco mas a su parte mientras hipo se dejaba seducir por cada movimiento de ella)**_

Olvidarme no es la opción

Juego fuerte con tu corazón

Aprovecho la ocasión

_**(En ese momento hipo toma la mano de Myung y la alza a la altura de su cara, pasa su cara por su brazo deteniéndose en darle uno que otro beso en el brazo hasta llegar a su boca le da un pequeño beso y ella se voltea) **_Y robare tus labios hoy

Mientras me pierdo en amor

I´m Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Hipo Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** ¿Que haré para entender?

Y tener tu amor para mí

**Myung:** dejare para ti mi amor por que

**Hipo:** never never never stop

**Hipo Myung:** eres mi todo

**Hipo y ****Myung:** Si me pongo frente a ti esta vez _**(Myung se puso enfrente de hipo el se paro atrás de ella y puso sus manos en la entrepierna de ella Myung tomo las manos de hipo y la acerco mas a su parte mientras hipo se dejaba seducir por cada movimiento de ella)**_

Olvidarme no es la opción

Juego fuerte con tu corazón

Aprovecho la ocasión

_**(En ese momento hipo toma la mano de Myung y la alza a la altura de su cara, pasa su cara por su brazo deteniéndose en darle uno que otro beso en el brazo hasta llegar a su boca le da un pequeño beso y ella se voltea)**_ Y robare tus labios hoy

Mientras me pierdo en amor

I´m Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Hipo Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker _**(se acerco a hipo puso sus manos en su cuello y lo beso en la boca)**_

Lee: (dejo que se besara un largo rato) ya listo por primera vez hipo no te ríes mientras la besas

Hipo: (se separo de ella y comenzó a reírse)

Myung: porque te ríes (se recargo en hipo y puso su cabeza en el hombro de hipo)

Lee: si porque te ríes ustedes son como dos gotas de agua son blanco y blanco

Myung: (vio a los reporteros) que asen esos reporteros allí

Lee: vinieron a ver su video casi terminado

**En la casa de Haru**

Astrid: lo voy a matar

Finn: hermana cálmate es solo un video además tu estas comprometida con el

Astrid: pero todavía no es ofician asta que el convenza a mis primos y con esto dudo que lo haga

Erick: ya valió y yo que quería que hipo fuera mi cuñado

Astrid: (saco su teléfono y le marco mientras lo veía en la tele vio cuando el saco su teléfono)

_Hipo: hola _

Astrid: hola hipo te diviertes

_Hipo: a que te refieres _

Astrid: te estoy viendo

_Hipo: estas en el estudio donde estas _

Astrid: no idiota te estoy viendo por la televisión y vi perfectamente como manoseabas a esa chica y como dejabas que te besara

_Hipo: que canal estas viendo _

Astrid: no te voy a decir

_Hipo: bien (camino y entro a un cuarto)_

Astrid: hipo sal de allí si no quieres que t_e_ (vio a hipo salir pero sin su teléfono) ese hijo de su me dejo hablando sola

Camicazi: creo que cambio más

**En el estacionamiento del estudio**

Myung: quien te hablo por teléfono

Hipo: una prometida muy enojada y celosa

Myung: mi novio también vio todo dice que cuando te vea te matara

Hipo: ahora espera a que vea las fotos que nos tomaran en 2 días

Myung: nos mataran a ambos lo bueno es de que mañana descansamos

Hipo: creo que lee tiene razón somos como dos gotas de agua

Myung: pero solo somos amigos

Hipo: completamente yo amo a Astrid

Myung: por cierto entraste con teléfono y saliste sin el

Hipo: lo deje en el camarote no quiero que me este hablando a cada rato por lo mismo

Myung: (se subió a su auto) adiós principito

Hipo: tu también

Myung: suerte y que no te mate (arranco)

Hipo: (se subió a su moto y fue a su casa que Hakon le dio antes de irse)

**Al día siguiente en la casa de hipo**

Hipo: (estaba sentado leyendo un libro)

¿?: Enserio seguirás leyendo ignorando por completo lo que paso ayer

Hipo: (sin dejar de leer le respondió) si

¿?: Y si ella viene y te golpea hasta dejarte muerto

Hipo: no sabe donde vivo o en donde me estoy quedando

¿?: Sabes el leer mucho te ase aburrido

Hipo: es eso o te ase falta leer mas a ti (de repente sonó el timbre)

¿?: No vas a abrir

Hipo: (serró el libro y lo puso en una mesa que estaba alado del sofá) no estas asiendo nada adre tu

¿?: Pues deberías contratar personal para esta casa es enorme (volvió a sonar el timbre)

Hipo: no los contrato porque yo si puedo hacer las cosas por mi mismo no necesito depender de otros

¿?: Como dependes de ti mismo ve y abre la puerta

Hipo: como es que termine contigo en esta casa (sonó el timbre de nuevo)

¿?: En verdad quieres saberlo

Hipo: no, se ala perfección como tu y yo terminamos en esta casa solos

¿?: Ya ve abrir la puerta

Hipo: (se paro del sofá y fue a la puerta al llegar abrió la puerta y fue recibido por una cachetada) o tal vez me equivoque

Camicazi: que onda contigo desde cuando te vistes así y usas lentes (hipo estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con los tres botones de en medio abrochados los demás no lo estaban un pantalón negro zapatos negros un arete en cada oído lentes que usa para leer y estaba despeinado)

Hipo: (le iba a contestar pero recibió otra cachetada en el mismo cachete)

¿?: Hipo porque tardas tanto solo ibas a abrir la puerta no a contemplar a la persona que toco por cierto mira lo que encontré (corrió así donde estaba hipo y brinco para poderse subir a su espalda)

Heather: estas cavando tu tumba

Hipo: eso lo puedo explicar (le volvió a dar una cachetada en el mismo cachete) traigo lentes

Astrid: pues quítatelos

Hipo: porque siempre en el mismo cachete tengo otro

¿?: Creo que te debo dinero

Hipo: crees o me debes

¿?: Jamás creí que tuvieras una novia celosa

Brutilda: y tu quien eres

¿?: Su otra novia

Hipo: no es cir (no termino de hablar porque Astrid lo golpeo en la boca del estomago tan fuerte que le saco el aire)

¿?: Jajajajajaja

Heather: de que te ríes

¿?: De ustedes el no es mi novio es como mi hermano mayor

Astrid: que quieres decir con eso el es hijo único

Hipo: ella… es la hija… de Lilith y mi padre biológico

Camicazi: aun así te lo mereces por tocar y besar a otra chica

Hipo: con novio

Brutilda: entonces eres el amante

Hipo: que no su representante de ella me contrato para firmar un disco con ella yo acepte pero fue una mala idea su representante de ella es conocido por firmar videos y fotos un tanto atrevidas como el video que vieron ayer

Camicazi: y como te diste cuenta

Hipo: el primer día de ensayos

¿?: Relájate tanto ella como el no se lo están tomando enserio porque cuando se tocan bueno ya saben y cuando se besan uno de los dos termina riéndose

Heather: como te llamas

Hipo: ella se llama Deyanira deberían entrar

Astrid: (entro pero al pasar alado de hipo lo piso e pie pero el lo quito)

Hipo: Astrid tan predecible (las demás chicas entraron y Deyanira las guio a la sala)

Deyanira: porque quieren matar a mi hermano

Heather: nosotras no Astrid si

Deyanira: Astrid donde e escuchado ese nombre antes

Hipo: (se golpeo la cara con la mano) porque no mejor vas a alimentas a chimuelo

Deyanira: bien me voy pero luego no pidas mi ayuda para que no te maten (salió de la sala y fue a las escaleras)

Hipo: ESTA EN EL BOLSQUE

Deyanira: MIERDA YO NO VOY PARA ALLÁ DA MIEDO

Heather: linda hermana

Brutilda: cuantos años tiene

Hipo: 15

Camicazi: tienen un bosque

Hipo: si pero para no estar cercas de ella me voy al bosque nadie lo conoce mejor que yo y chimuelo

Heather: porque dice que da miedo

Hipo: una vez entro para buscarme pero se perdió la sacamos cuando anocheció ya que el bosque es algo grande y encontrarla fue difícil pero al final la encontramos porque grito dice que vio algo allí adentro pero no encontré nada las únicas cosas vivas que viven en ese bosque es chimuelo, conejos, pájaros y uno que otro gato y perro que en ocasiones encuentras y un (se quedo callado ya que casi dice la otra cosa)

Astrid: un que (lo dijo aun molesta)

Hipo: no nada cosas mías como no e dormido bien las cosas se me olvidan y termino recordándolas des pues

Brutilda: a nosotras no nos engañas abadejo dinos

Hipo: (suspiro) que las trae por aquí se que Astrid viene a matarme pero y el resto que

Camicazi: no cambies el tema

Hipo: miren la cosa esta así la otra cosa que esta en el bosque es… que les importa

Astrid: (se enojo mas tanto que se paro del sillón y fue a pegarle a hipo pero el la agarro de las manos) suéltame

Hipo: no les voy a decir Myung me hiso prometerle que no le diría a nadie

Astrid: (lo pateo en la espinilla zafándose de su agarre) ahora le prometes cosas a ella

Hipo: bueno es mi amiga

Astrid: tan amigos son que se besan y se dejan manosearse

Hipo: si lo dices así si se oye mal y te ase sentir un poco culpable

Astrid: un poco es que acaso no te importo

Hipo: solo es un video ni que la fuera a manosear cada vez que la vea

Astrid: y quien me asegura que no lo ases si tanto la quieres manosear cásate con ella

Hipo: ah contigo es imposible

Astrid: pero con ella a de ser fácil por eso siempre estas con ella

Hipo: no siempre estoy con ella (de repente sonó su teléfono)

Astrid: no apuesto a que es ella

Hipo: que claro que no tengo a muchas personas con las cuales hablar (sigue sonando su teléfono)

Astrid: bueno entonces contesta

Hipo: (saco su teléfono y efectivamente era un mensaje de Myung)

Astrid: y bien quien es

Hipo: es un mensaje

Astrid: de quien

Hipo: de… Zeus

Astrid: déjame verlo

Hipo: no es que este es sobre algo privado

Astrid: déjame ver

Hipo: que no ya te dije de quien es

Astrid: (le arrebato el teléfono de las manos) desde cuando Zeus se llama Myung

Hipo: ese es su verdadero nombre

Astrid: (le pego en el brazo de siempre y se puso a leer el mensaje para la mala suerte de hipo no lo escribió en coreano como siempre)

_**Myung: como as dormido hoy espero yo y bien después de lo que hicimos ayer has de estar muy cansado no sabia que eras muy hábil con las manos otra cosa espero y ya se te allá pasado el dolor **_

Astrid: conque hábil con las manos

Hipo: eh (le quito el teléfono a Astrid y se puso a leer el mensaje) puedo explicarlo pero si lo hago seria romper mi promesa

Astrid: no con lo del mensaje se me aclararon las cosas

Hipo: no espera no lo mal interpretes Astrid

Heather: (estaba sentada viendo como peleaban y en ocasiones Astrid le pegaba) estos dos jamás se podrán ver si pelearse

Camicazi: sip pero hipo tiene la culpa

Brutilda: me e dado cuenta que ellos dos son como blanco y negro o mejor conocido como agua y aceite

Heather: si pero por alguna razón ellos no se han dado cuenta

Camicazi: pronto lo aran pero es probable que hipo ya lo sepa con eso de que el y la otra chica con la que esta trabajando son muy iguales es como verse en un espejo solo que envés de que se vea como hombre se vera como mujer

Brutilda: espera hipo y la otra chica son iguales

Camicazi: si de cierto modo

Brutilda: y tu ayer dijiste que hipo cambio mucho

Camicazi: si

Brutilda: y ahora hipo nos contesto algo brusco cuando le preguntamos sobre la cosa

Camicazi: si adonde vamos con todo esto

Brutilda: espera (miro a hipo que aun discutía con Astrid mientras dejaba que le pegara) a estas alturas hipo se hubiera echado a correr por lo enfadada que esta Astrid pero no lo a hecho esta dejando que Astrid le pegue

Heather: en que piensas bueno con todo eso que estas preguntando algo tienes en mente

Brutilda: bueno es mi teoría pero ala mejor no lo se hipo se esta enamorando de la otra chica y ya no quiere a Astrid

Heather: bromeas verdad

Camicazi: (de repente sintió un dolor en el estomago)

Brutilda: no piénsalo bien no importa cuanto cambie jamás dejaría de ser tan caballeroso pero es otra chica corrompió a hipo y lo moldeo a su forma pero que abra echo para que hipo cambiara

Astrid: entonces como explicas el estúpido mensaje

Hipo: ya te dije que te lo diré a su tiempo no ahora

Astrid: este mensaje deja muy en claro lo que hicieron porque no mejor le contestas dile que si dormiste bien después de su noche juntos

Hipo: que! No dormimos juntos

Astrid: no de seguro ya tuvieron relaciones por eso te pregunta si dormiste bien

Heather: (se paro del sillón y fue asta donde estaban hipo y Astrid) ya paren los dos dejen de gritar están a dos pasos enfrente del otro no le veo la necesidad de gritar

Astrid: no mira (le dio el teléfono de hipo)

Heather: (tomo el teléfono y leyó el mensaje en voz alta) como as dormido hoy espero yo y bien después de lo que hicimos ayer has de estar muy cansado no sabia que eras muy hábil con las manos otra cosa espero y ya se te allá pasado el dolor

Brutilda: bueno en este caso hipo la arruinaste

Hipo: no hicimos nada malo Deyanira estaba en casa ayer Myung y yo estuvimos en casa acepto en la noche que fuimos al bosque a alimentar a chimuelo cuando el termino de comer (pensamiento: y una hora mas) volvimos a casa

Astrid: y quien me asegura que en ese ratito no hicieron el amor

Hipo: hablas en serio… sabes que olvídalo si desconfías tanto así de mi porque sigues con migo simplemente contigo es imposible no puedo hacer nada sin que te molestes (salió de la sala y se fue a su despacho serró la puerta)

Deyanira: (entro a la sala) y mi hermano

Heather: entro a un cuarto

Deyanira: por sus caras el les explico lo que paso ayer en la noche

Brutilda: no del todo nos lo aclaras

Deyanira: si bueno hipo, Myung, un camarógrafo y un fotógrafo llegaron a casa con unas bolsas con muchas hojas de colores le pregunte a hipo para que tantas hojas el me dijo que porque Myung le pidió que le enseñara ha hacer origami hipo nos enseño a las dos cuando anocheció hipo y Myung fueron al bosque a alimentar a chimuelo yo me quede en la casa para seguir aprendiendo el camarógrafo y el fotógrafo se fueron después de dos horas regresaron pero hipo estaba todo sucio y su playera estaba un poco rasgada le pregunte que paso el me dijo que se callo aparecer había un agujero y hipo lo piso cayendo Myung solo traía sucio el pantalón y las manos al parecer trato de ayudar a hipo

Heather: creo que nos adelantamos debimos dejar que hipo nos explicara lo que paso

Camicazi: (con dolor mas fuerte en el estomago) ah… chicas creo que… ya va a nacer… el bebe

Heather: (tosas fueron a donde Camicazi estaba) que ahora

Camicazi: no mañana!

Brutilda: ahora que hacemos

Astrid: donde queda el hospital más cercano

Deyanira: bromean cierto aquí no hay ningún hospital cercano estamos en una pequeña montaña algo alegado de la ciudad para llegar a un hospital son entre 2 y3 horas depende de como manejes

Heather: voy por hipo (fue corriendo al cuarto donde entro hipo y comenzó a tocar como loca) HIPO ABRE LA PUERTA!

Hipo: (estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio con los pies arriba del escritorio jugando con un cubo rubik y traía unos audífonos de diadema que alcanzaba a oír muy poco lo que decía Heather) estoy ocupado tengo una llamada muy importante!

Heather: no hipo no entiendes si que es importante!

Hipo: también lo mío es importante espera una hora y saldré o mejor espera a que Astrid se allá ido no quiero seguir peleando con ella o que siga golpeando!

Astrid: (llego con Heather) que paso

Heather: no quiere salir dice que tiene una llamada muy importante y que espere una hora o a que tu te vallas ya que no quiere que lo sigas golpeando o peleando con el

Astrid: no tenemos mucho tiempo

Heather: ya lo se pero el es el único que no respeta la ley

Astrid: hipo si no sales en este momento voy a! que voy a hacer si no sale

Heather: hipo si no sales Astrid y yo patearemos la puerta!

Hipo: ya te dije cuando voy a salir

Astrid: tú te lo buscaste (pateo la puerta y esta se abrió y entraron ambas chicas)

Hipo: (se espanto que bajo los pies de la mesa y se quito los audífonos las quicas pudieron oír la música asta donde estaban) que demonios les pasa no tenia seguro pudieron abrirla

Heather: conque una llamada

Astrid: porque tienes el volumen de la música tan alto

Hipo: para no escúchate gritar ya que no madejas explicarte lo que paso no quiero oírte gritar tanta locura que se te pasa por la cabeza

Brutilda: (llego corriendo) chicas creo que Camicazi ya empezó a dar a luz

Hipo: QUE! Y porque no se la han llevado a un hospital

Astrid: porque el hospital mas cercano ast horas de aquí y el único que puede reducir ese tiempo eres tu

Hipo: quieren que llegue al hospital o que la mate antes de llegar Haru casi muere de un infarto cuando viajo en un auto conmigo (se paro y fue a la sala y vio a Camicazi) voy por mi auto ustedes solo sáquenla a la parte de enfrente (se fue corriendo por su auto que diego le regalo _**recuerden es un auto de carreras**_)

Brutilda, Astrid y Heather cargaron a Camicazi pero le pasaba mucho así que caminaban tantito y después se paraban después de un rato hipo entro y cargo a Camicazi asta el carro con mucha facilidad la subió al auto le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad después se subieron las demás Deyanira se quedo en casa hipo se subió al auto lo encendió y dio un arrancón donde poco a poco subía la velocidad **"hipo ponte el cinturón de seguridad" **hipo se rio por el comentario de Astrid **"mejor pónganselo ustedes"** ellas obedecieron pero de repente les dio un miedo inmenso cuando hipo sonrió no sabían porque pero decidieron calmarse y no ver a hipo, cuando estaban apunto de llegar a la ciudad hipo puso una sirena el la parte de arriba del carro mientras manejaba después la encendió para que le pudieran dar paso libre y no tener que estar esquivando a los carros de su carril cuando entraron a la ciudad hipo acelero un poco mas pero no aguantaba los gritos de Camicazi por otro lado Camicazi no aguantaba el dolor pero también le invadía el miedo ya que enfrente de todas ellas había un hipo decidido a pasarse el alto mientras que los otros carros seguían avanzando **"hipo frena tienes el alto" **hipo dio una pequeña risita y acelero mas el estaba apunto de chocar con otro carro pero lo esquivo con facilidad y siguió avanzando asta que pasaron al otro lado sanos y salvos **"que alto" "eres un maldito sicópata conque si hubiéramos chocado"** **"lo mismo me dijo Haru" **hipo siguió manejando con esa sonrisa de miedo pero esa sonrisita se le borro cuando Camicazi le tomo la pierna y se la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo **"cami suelta vas hacer que choque y no queras ero o si" **Camicazi lo soltó y le agarro la mano ya que solo traía una mano en el volante y la otra la tenia en el cambio de velocidades **"ah cami necesito la mano suéltame ya estamos llegando y la necesito para bajar la velocidad" **trato de zafarse del apretón pero no pudo y se acercaba al estacionamiento intento frenar pero perdió el control pero lo recupero a costa de perder el espejo de su lado y chocar la parte trasera de su auto

Hipo: (se golpeo la cabeza con el volante) creo que para la otra que lleve a una embarazada al hospital me pongo el cinturón de seguridad (salió del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de las chicas luego la de Camicazi la abrió y la cargo se fue corriendo adentro del hospital)

Enfermera: que pasa

Hipo: esta apunto de dar a luz y pesa mucho

Enfermera: (tomo una silla de ruedas) vamos siéntala en esta silla de ruedas (hipo la sentó y la enfermera lo jalo para llevarlo con ella creyendo que era el padre)

**En la sala de espera**

Astrid: (entraron a la sala esperando ver a hipo pero no) donde esta hipo

Heather: no lo se pero yo le llamare a Haru (saco su teléfono y le marco)

_Haru: bueno que pasa Heather _

Heather: bueno Camicazi esta en el hospital dando a luz ahora mismo

_Haru: en donde están _

Heather: el hospital prons

_Haru: estoy cercas llego en media hora_

**En la sala de partos **

Hipo: (estaba en un cuarto donde estaba un doctor y dos enfermeras hipo vestía de un pantalón, playera, cubre bocas y gorro azul alado de Camicazi ya que no podía separarse de ella porque ella no lo soltaba la mano) doc este yo no debería estar aquí

Doctor: tu te quedas siendo el padre

Hipo: esa es la cosa yo no soy el padre soy el primo del padre

Doctor: bueno entonces aun así te quedaras ella necesita a alguien a si lado y viéndola bien dudo que te suelte

Hipo: claro

Pasaron las horas y el doctor comenzó a tratar a Camicazi mientras hipo intentaba hacer que Camicazi lo suelte antes de que le rompa la mano si es que no ya se la rompió ya que el estaba de rodillas alado de la cama rogando para que lo suelte mientras su primer hijo nacía en ese momento Haru entro

Doctor: es una niña (se la entrego a una enfermera ella la limpio y se la llevo)

Haru: cami comomomomo aaaaaaaaaah (grito y después se desmallo la otra enfermera lo saco a rastras)

Hipo: (se paro del suelo) valla hombre con el que te casaste sabes si no amara a Astrid y aun estuviera enamorado de ti te diría por este maricon me dejaste

Camicazi: cállate (apretó mas la mano de hipo)

Doctor: siento interrumpir su conversación pero no solo tendrás a un hijo

Hipo: ya me di cuenta pero como rayos puedes sacar tantas fuerzas para apretar así

Doctor: del dolor pero ya que el padre se desmayo necesitare tu ayuda tu recibirás al otro bebe

Hipo: pero soy solo el primo

Doctor: y el único que lo puede recibir al bebe ahora ven aquí

Hipo: (fue adonde el doctor le indico) que tengo que hacer

Doctor: vas a poner tus manos en su (hipo lo interrumpió)

Hipo: asta allí no digas el nombre

Doctor: bueno pondrás tus manos allí y cuando sientas algo no se como una cabeza la tomas mientras va saliendo poco a poco no se te vallas a caer

Hipo: no soy idiota (se puso donde el doctor le indico)

Doctor: agacha la cabeza para que puedas ver cuando el bebe empiece a salir

Hipo: si quedo traumado por esto ustedes pagaran mi terapia de psicología (se agacho y lo que vio no le gusto la cabeza del otro bebe empezaba a salir)

**2 horas después en la sala**

Todos estaban allí reunidos los padres de Camicazi y los de Haru su abuela y sus amigos todos estaban preocupados porque no sabían lo que pasaba y porque Haru no despertaba todo lo que sabían era que hipo estaba allí y que no salía asta que salió después de un rato aun con el traje que le dieron pero traía un poco de sangre

Madre de Camicazi: (corrió asta donde estaba hipo le tomo las manos y se acerco mas a el) hipo que paso porque estas cubierto de sangre como esta mi pequeña

Hipo: eh bueno que les parece si primero me quito esto y les cuento después

Doctor: (entro a la sala de espera) muchacho ven

Hipo: (fue a donde estaba el doctor) que sucede doc

Doctor: descuida diles ya esta fuera de peligro tanto la madre como el hijo

Hipo: que alegría (se a quitar el traje después regreso y Haru ya estaba despierto) jajajajajajaja

Haru: cállate tu también estarías en la misma situación que yo

Hipo: (le dieron escalofríos) lo que me recuerda te daré 2 opciones

Haru: que hice para que me des opciones

Hipo: te lo diría pero (le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se aguanto) hay muchas personas

Alice: como esta la muchacha

Hipo: bien fuera de peligro como su hijo que por cierto fueron cuates

Haru: cuates no queras decir gemelos

Hipo: no cuates son los que no se parecen en nada de nada y gemelos son los que son iguales pero los confundes

Alice: y que fueron

Hipo: niña y niño pero yo me tengo que ir a casa después de una golpiza de Astrid pellizcos y apretones de Camicazi y un trauma proveniente de la misma requiero un largo descanso


	26. Capitulo 25: un día contigo

_**Capitulo 25: un día contigo**_

Después de un día muy agitado para Camicazi y traumatizante para hipo todos se fueron a sus casas menos Haru y los padres de Camicazi Haru se quedo cuidando a Camicazi mientras Camicazi le contaba todo lo que paso y como hipo quedo traumado los padres de Camicazi estaban viendo a sus nietos el día paso muy rápido abriéndole paso a uno nuevo por la mañana hipo se fue a una sesión de fotos con Myung Deyanira se fue a la escuela como el resto de los amigos paso el día hipo termino su sesión de fotos solo que no fue con Myung ya que a su representante le surgió un compromiso y ellos se fueron a corea mientras a hipo le tomaban fotos algo que el odiaba por el flash de las cámaras las luz que le molestaba la cara pero se tenia que aguantar su día paso y regreso a su casa Deyanira aun estaba en la escuela se preparo de comer y también a Deyanira cuando termino de comer le dejo una nota que le decía donde estaba el y la comida que le preparo cuando acabo de comer llevo comida para chimuelo y para su otro amigo que mantenía en secreto como Myung se lo pidió horas después llego Deyanira y se encontró con la sorpresa de que hipo se fue al bosque pero se llevo 3 canastas dos para sus amigos y una para el por si le da hambre

**En el bosque**

Hipo: (caminaba asía un rio cuando llego bajo las cosas) moyo chimuelo donde están les traje su comida es su favorita ya salgan siento no haber venido ayer en la tarde pero si les sirve de consuelo me traumaron ya salgan (de los arbustos salió un dragón de cómodo fue asta donde estaba hipo recibiéndolo muy gustoso pero aun faltaba uno) como te va amigo mira te trague mucho pescado a moyo le trague fruta pero no a salido aun de su escondite (se sentó en el pasto chimuelo se puso enfrente de hipo) mmmm ya se (con su dedo apunto a la cara de chimuelo y en un rápido movimiento apunto a la derecha esperando a que chimuelo volteara la cabeza asía la derecha pero el volteo asía la izquierda) sabes no es divertido si no caes eres muy listo como para caer en ese truco (durante un largo rato estuvieron así hipo esperaba que chimuelo callera en su juego pero nunca cayo en cambio el cayo 2 veces eso le molesto como es que su mejor amigo logro hacer lo caer en su juego paso un rato mas y hipo tenia sueño ya que no durmió en toda la noche por andar pensando en como hacer que Astrid le crea, sin mas que hacer se durmió alado del rio)

**En la casa de hipo**

Deyanira: que aburrido ya termine mi tarea ya comí y hipo sigue en el bosque no se que ase allí es muy aburrido el es aburrido cuando se lo propone a pesar de tener un trabajo muy divertido (de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta) como molestan ESTA ABIERTO PASEN (volvieron a tocar el timbre de la puerta ella se paro del sofá y camino a la puerta) que no entienden la palabra esta abierto pasen no entienden (abrió la puerta y vio a) Astrid cierto si buscas a hipo no esta en casa esta en ese estúpido bosque probablemente con Myung ya que los dos siempre entran al bosque a hacer no se que

Astrid: (pensamiento: de cierto modo si le da un parecido a hipo) bueno y a que hora lo puedo encontrar

Deyanira: bueno normal mente salen del bosque pasados de la media noche

Astrid: tan tarde

Deyanira: si pero si quieres le puedo decir que viniste y que te llame

Astrid: no esta bien donde queda el bosque al que va hipo

Deyanira: no planeas ir para allá o si

Astrid: porque no

Deyanira: bueno en primera el bosque es grande en segunda no se donde esta el

Astrid: no me importa yo me las arreglare para encontrarlo

Deyanira: bien pero si te pierdes hipo me regañara a mi y a ti no se que te haga ven sigue me (guio a Astrid asta el bosque del lado donde hipo entra al bosque) por aquí el suele entrar de este lado del bosque y salir por aquel (señalo un punto mas alejado de donde estaban) suerte (camino de regreso a su casa)

Astrid: (vio como se iba la hermanita de hipo cuando la perdió de vista entro al bosque al principio camino derecho pero el camino se dividió en tres) si fuera hipo que camino tomaría ya se (saco su teléfono para su suerte tenia muy poca señal así que le marco a hipo de repente escucho el teléfono de hipo y lo siguió) porque el bosque tiene que ser tan confuso (de repente dejo de escuchar el teléfono de hipo y volvió a marcar pero no sonaba) genial apago el teléfono como lo voy a encontrar ahora (de repente de los arbustos salió algo y le quito a Astrid su teléfono ella lo persiguió) oye devuélveme eso espera no hipo nunca menciono que vivía aquí simios o se le olvido mencionarlos bueno como sea cuando lo vea lo voy a golpear asta que me canse (corrió y corrió pero nunca lo alcanzo camino asta que vio un rio y cercas del rio estaba hipo acostado ella se acerco pero se detuvo al ver al simio que le quito su teléfono con hipo y lo estaba despertando)

Hipo: (se comenzó a despertar ya que su pequeño compañero le estaba pegando en la cabeza con un teléfono) tu que ases con mi teléfono dámelo (trato de quitárselo pero no pudo ya que el pequeñín se subió a un árbol hipo se paro y fue al árbol) MOYO sino me das el teléfono bueno te daré dos opciones opción A) (alzo su mano izquierda) me lo das por las buenas y te doy fruta opción B) (alzo su mano derecha) subo al árbol y te lo quito el teléfono por las malas (el pequeñín se bajo del árbol y le entrego el teléfono a hipo) bien pero este no es mi teléfono

Astrid: (se acerco a hipo) es mío vine a buscarte pero de repente ese simio salió de la nada y me quito mi teléfono

Hipo: moyo malo (el pequeñín se subió a su hombro) pero Astrid no es un simio es un mono capuchino cara blanca

Astrid: y tu que ases con uno además como dijiste que se llama

Hipo: moyo y no es mío es de Myung y por el no te preocupes moyo esta entrenado solo tienes que decirle por su nombre no simio

Astrid: bien pero hipo me devuelves mi teléfono

Hipo: no

Astrid: porque no

Hipo: yo no te lo quite ten moyo devuélveselo y sin trucos (el monito tomo el teléfono y fue con Astrid y le entrego el teléfono ella lo agarro y moyo regreso con hipo y se volvió a subir a su hombro)

Astrid: esto es lo que no querías decir me

Hipo: si Myung me hiso prometerle que no le diría a nadie de moyo pero el tiene la mala costumbre de tomar las cosas que no son de el pero te las devuelve amenos que sea algo que le guste mucho porque no te lo devuelve y tienes que perseguirlo para que te lo de

Astrid: pero que ase aquí

Hipo: necesita espacio para menearse además le ase compañía a chimuelo los dos se llevan muy bien

Astrid: como sea hipo tenemos que hablar

Hipo: (camino asta donde estaba chimuelo y se sentó alado de el) si son por tus celos yo paso ya tuve suficiente con lo de ayer y no estoy de humor como para ser golpeado hoy (se acostó y moyo se acostó en su pecho)

Astrid: bien si no quieres que hablemos no lo are se nota que desde que llegaste me as estado evitando

Hipo: (se sentó y moyo se callo en sus pies) sabes por que te e estado evitando porque estoy arto de tus celos desde que llegue a Londres e tenido muchas cosas por hacer y si todo eso lo e echo con Myung sabia que si te decía comenzarías con tus celos pero en verdad Astrid no estoy de humor para es (bostezo) to

Astrid: no as dormido

Hipo: no tengo muchas cosas que hacer lo que me recuerda que horas son tengo que asistir a (bostezo de nuevo) la grabación del disco que sacaremos

Astrid: eso puede esperar tu necesitas dormir

Hipo: moyo la hora (el monito fue por el teléfono de hipo lo tomo y se lo llevo el lo tomo y vio la hora) demonios ya es tarde (se paro y tomo una de las canastas) moyo en una de las canastas hay fruta en la otra pescado esa se la das a chimuelo comete toda la fruta en la noche no se pero puede que venga (tomo la mano de Astrid y salieron corriendo cuando salieron del bosque hipo soltó a Astrid y se fue a su cochera al llegar metió la canasta el carro después el entro al auto lo encendió pero Astrid se subió al auto también) Astrid enserio no estoy de humor para tus celos

Astrid: bien pero no solo por eso te vine a buscar

Hipo: (arranco y se fue al estudio) entonces porque

Astrid: mis primos llegan mañana mis tíos llegaron hoy y bueno se supone que tengo que ir por ellos y creí que querías acompañarme para que se conozcan

Hipo: a que hora

Astrid: a la una de la tarde

Hipo: si voy a tu casa a recogerte o nos vemos en donde vas a recoger a tus primos

Astrid: puedes ir a recogerme

Hipo: bien estaré en tu casa antes de la una

Astrid: hiccup ya me mude de nuevo a una casa un poco más grande

Hipo: en donde para irte a dejar y después irme al estudio

Astrid: no te voy a decir aun me debes un día contigo

Hipo: bien son las 3: 20 la grabación duran dos horas mmmm no dudo que pueda estar contigo hoy pero aun queda opción

Astrid: cual

Hipo: dame mi teléfono

Astrid: no estas manejando podrías chocar

Hipo: bien (estaciono el caro aun lado del carril en el que iba y saco su teléfono marco un numero y espero a que contestaran) dangsin-ijeonhwaleul haessda ga anila ne bel-i ullineun jeonhwaleul chajgi wihae gidalil pil-yoga eobs-seubnida hamyeon joh-eul geos algo **(sabes sería genial que solo tuvieras un teléfono en vez de que 4 así no tendría que esperar a que encuentres el teléfono que suena)**

Lee: i neuj-eun imi ibnida maeu jaemi issjiman, jeongmal jigeum 7 ibnida **(muy gracioso pero en realidad son 7 ahora donde estas ya es tarde)**

Hipo: naneun joh-eun geugeos-e daehae naega loyeolti eseo on jagdonghadolog hal sigan eul saeng-gaghaji naega gal sueobsneun gyeong-u **(si sobre eso bueno no creo poder llegar a tiempo me surgió un trabajo por parte de la realeza y no puedo ir)**

Lee: naega yesang mal-eul hajiman, yeogie nolae lollipab ege nog-eum musi naengdong sonyeo geojismal-eul hagess-eo **(te diría que me lo esperaba pero seria mentirte descuida las chicas de Frozen están aquí grabando la canción de lollipop)**

Hipo: hahahahahaha naega jagseonghaneun jeoleul gangjelo nolaega eolmana danghwang sangsanghal su **(jajajajajaja ya me imagino que tan avergonzados están de la canción que me obligaste a escribir)**

Lee: naneun jogeum gwajang saeng-gag hajiman nan dangsin-i 1si 30 bun e jag-eob hajiman naeil eul jwigo tteonalgeoya gyeong-u **(si creo que exageramos un poco pero te dejare asiendo tu trabajo pero mañana a la 1:30) **(le colgó)

Hipo: pe pe pero (lanzo el teléfono a los asientos traseros) y me colgó

Astrid: ya vámonos o llegaras tarde

Hipo: llegue tarde pero no importa ellos están grabando una canción con Frozen

Astrid: pero

Hipo: porque dices pero

Astrid: siempre hay un pero contigo

Hipo: cierto siempre hay uno con migo pero me quieren mañana a la 1:30 y no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarla contigo y tu familia

Astrid: entonces que solo me vas a dejar y tú te vas

Hipo: técnicamente si pero bueno no se si tus primos quieran pasar un día con nosotros lo cual dudo ya que se aburrirían

Astrid: de hecho no es una mala idea ya que a mis primas les gusta la música y mi primo bueno el si se aburriría

Hipo: que ánimos entonces que quieres hacer

Astrid: no se

Hipo: (miro el asiento trasero y vio la canasta que metió) quieres ir de picnic tú y yo

Astrid: adonde

Hipo: tu solo dime donde quieres que pasemos el resto de la tarde

Astrid: en el bosque te parece

Hipo: no es por nada pero creo que no le agradas a moyo

Astrid: nos conocemos y ya o simplemente me quedo contigo y chimuelo

Hipo: ok bajo advertencia no hay engaño (encendió el carro y regreso a casa cuando llegaron hipo saco su teléfono y la canasta entro a la casa y metió mas comida adentro de la canasta también metió una manta y una pequeña botella de aguamiel y una botella de agua de sandia cuando tubo todo se fueron los dos al bosque después de un rato llegaron al mismo rio hipo extendió la manta en el piso y dejo la canasta en el centro)

Astrid: donde esta chimuelo y tu mono (se sentó en el mantel)

Hipo: ese mono tiene nombre y (bostezo) es moyo

Astrid: claro sabes si aun tienes sueño nos podríamos ir a tu casa tu te duermes y yo no se que hago

Hipo: no estoy bien (se sentó a su lado de la manta y se acostó alado de Astrid) me puedo dormir aquí si no te importa

Astrid: claro que no me importa

Hipo: (serró lo ojos) Astrid

Astrid: si que pasa

Hipo: perdón no era mi intención decirte eso el día de ayer es solo que bueno no e podido descansar estos últimos días y bueno termine diciendo cosas que pudieron haberte lastimado

Astrid: no tienes razón yo no debí sacar conclusiones sin antes haberte escuchado fue mi culpa

Hipo: claro que no fue mía no importa que tan cansado me encontrara no debí decirte eso

Astrid: bueno ni tu ni yo ambos tuvimos la culpa te parece

Hipo: como mi lady lo desee

Astrid: (permaneció un largo rato callada) hiccup

Hipo: mmm

Astrid: no nada mejor sigue durmiendo (pensamiento: podría decírselo más al rato)

Hipo: (sintió que Astrid se estaba parando pero el la agarro de la cintura y la acostó aun lado de donde el estaba una vez que ella estaba acostada el puso sus rodillas aun lado de la cintura de ella y sus manos alado de la cabeza de Astrid) que pasa

Astrid: (se sonrojo por la posición en la que se encontraba) bu bueno es que… nada olvídalo

Hipo: ahora me dices ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando me hablaste

Astrid: te dije que volvieras a dormirte

Hipo: si pero no puedo dormirme cuando hay un ángel hablándome

Astrid: no exageres

Hipo: bueno entonces una diosa

Astrid: hiccup quítate de enzima (trato de quitarlo pero no pudo)

Hipo: no asta que me digas

Astrid: olvídalo

Hipo: si no me dices me quedare así

Astrid: pues quédate tu eres el que tiene sueño no yo

Hipo: bien me puedo quedar dormido arriba de ti

Astrid: no te atreverías

Hipo: si tienes razón no me atrevería pero sabes a que si me atrevería

Astrid: a que

Hipo: (se acerco mas a Astrid y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete después bajo un poco mas la cabeza asta llegar al cuello de Astrid y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello)

Astrid: hi… hiccup no para me… ases cosquillas

Hipo: (dejo de hacerle cosquillas en su cuello y fue a su oreja de ella) me vas a decir o te sigo torturando

Astrid: bien ya te digo pero deja de hacer eso

Hipo: tratare mi linda, linda prometida (se quito de donde estaba y se acostó alado de ella serró los ojos mientras la escuchaba)

Astrid: no me digas así

Hipo: porque si eres mi linda prometida

Astrid: no me gusta mejor sígueme diciendo como antes

Hipo: mi diosa o mi ángel

Astrid: el que sea pero que no sea linda prometida

Hipo: y si le quito prometida

Astrid: podría funcionar pero no lo hagas

Hipo: y bien que me ibas a decir ase rato

Astrid: que si querías nadar

Hipo: pero no traemos trajes de baño

Astrid: (se sentó) ya lo se pero podríamos entrar en ropa interior

Hipo: no creo que eso sea una buena idea tu no traes mas ropa y yo no quiero que te enfermes porque no mejor lo dejamos para otro día que estemos mas preparados

Astrid: miedo a que te vea casi desnudo

Hipo: (pensamiento: no caeré en su juego) si

Astrid: cobarde

Hipo: a honra

Astrid: niña

Hipo: astry cuantos años crees que tengo ya no caigo tan fácil en tus provocaciones

Astrid: bien de lo que te perderás

Hipo: diviértete (de repente algo le callo en la cara se lo quito y abrió los ojos se sentó para ver que le lanzo y lo que vio fue la playera de Astrid)

Astrid: cuida mi ropa (se quito el resto de la ropa)

Hipo: (se tapo la boca y la nariz con una de sus manos y se acostó de nuevo) eso me pasa por no poner atención a lo que ella ases (pensamiento: mierda creo que me esta sangrando la nariz)

Astrid: jajajajaja (se metió al rio) ven hiccup nada con migo

Hipo: no gracias estoy bien así

Astrid: no tienes calor

Hipo: no

Astrid: bien (pensamiento: como le hago para que entre al agua con migo ya se) ándale hiccup no me dejes nadando sola (se adentro un poco mas al rio pero no sabia que estaba hundo y comenzó a ahogar)

Hipo: pues entonces salte o quieres que le diga a chimuelo que te haga compañía

Astrid: hi… hipo por…. que no me… dijiste que… que es hundo ()

Hipo: porque nunca antes se me ocurrió entrar solo metía los pies pero no nunca entre completamente

Astrid: hi… cup no… me estoy

Hipo: (se sentó rápido y vio que se estaba ahogando se paro rápido saco su teléfono y lo tiro al pasto se quito la playera y los zapados después corrió al rio cuando llego nado asta donde estaba Astrid al llegar la tomo de la cintura y la alzo para que tomara aire) Astrid estas bien

Astrid: no que no caías en mis provocaciones

Hipo: mierda Astrid me asustaste

Astrid: hiccup si se nadar

Hipo: (la soltó y ella se hundió pero después salió)

Astrid: oye porque me soltaste

Hipo: me moje casi todo

Astrid: porque entraste así

Hipo: porque creí que en verdad te estabas ahogando

Astrid: entonces pon a secar tu ropa y bienes a nadar con migo

Hipo: en verdad quieres que nade contigo o solo me quieres ver casi desnudo

Astrid: (se sonrojo y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro)

Hipo: ah jajajaja porque fue eso

Astrid: porque cada vez se te da mejor el cogerme con la guardia baja

Hipo: eh en serio no me había dado cuenta

Astrid: entonces eres más inocente de lo que pensaba

Hipo: yo aun tengo sueño mejor me voy a dormir mientras tu nadas y cuando salgas comemos te parece

Astrid: no quédate aquí con migo (abraso a hipo)

Hipo: te amo y mucho

Astrid: que tanto

Hipo: bueno yo daría todo por ti incluso mi vida

Astrid: entonces te quedaras a nadar

Hipo: si mi lady pero solo un rato

Astrid: (puso sus manos en el cuello de hipo y lo beso mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de hipo después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire)

Hipo: te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando ases esto

Astrid: no pero ya me lo imagino

Hipo: así bueno pues que imaginación tienes (Astrid lo soltó y comenzaron a nadar)

Astrid: hipo ya es algo tarde

Hipo: si vamos a comer y a caminar devuelta a casa (nadaron a la orilla y salió del rio después ayudo a Astrid a salir pudo ver que ella tenia frio camino asta donde arrojo su playera la tomo y regreso con Astrid ella le estaba dando la espalda el aprovecho y le puso su playera de manga larga) mete las manos

Astrid: que ases no la voy a mojar

Hipo: no me importa no quiero que tengas frio ahora mete las manos

Astrid: y tu que te vas a poner

Hipo: nada ahora si n metes las manos tu sola yo las meteré

Astrid: (metió las manos en las mangas de la playera) ya contento

Hipo: si y mucho ahora vamos a comer

Astrid: (caminaron asía la manta ella se sentó en la manta y hipo en el pasto tomo la canasta y saco la comida pero ella vio la botella de aguamiel y la saco) creí que no podías tomar bebidas al cólicas

Hipo: y no puedo debí meterla por accidente

Astrid: y porque tienes aguamiel guardada

Hipo: por Bocon y mi papa pero si quieres puedes tomártela ellos no se darán cuenta ya que nunca las cuentan

Astrid: si quiero (destapo la botella)

Hipo: que quieres comer

Astrid: que hay

Hipo: espagueti, fruta picada te diría de las bebida que traje pero tu ya elegiste y el postre es una sorpresa

Astrid: que clase de postre es

Hipo: uno muy rico según Myung

Astrid: ella lo compro para ti

Hipo: esos celos

Astrid: bueno la culpa es tuya por mencionarla sabes que no confió en ninguna chica que se te acerca

Hipo: bueno pues será mejor que empieces ya que muy pronto empezaremos a salir a escena y bueno te imaginaras a todas esas fans

Astrid: si lo se y no me gusta en lo absoluto

Hipo: se que no te gusta pero bueno es mi ya sabes

Astrid: no se dilo

Hipo: bueno tenia planeado decir mi pasión pero no lo hice porque sabría que me golpearías así que mejor digamos mi trabajo y con respecto al postre Myung no me lo regalo fue su representante por lo del trabajo Myung solo me dijo que estaba rico y es queso (tomo dos platos y sirvió espagueti le entrego a Astrid su plato y el tomo el suyo)

Astrid: que es de queso

Hipo: el postre es de queso (comenzó a comer)

Astrid: que postre es (comenzó a comer)

Hipo: (la ignoro y siguió comiendo)

Astrid: no me ignores

Hipo: (se paso lo que traía en la boca) no te estoy ignorando yo estoy acostumbrado a comer en silencio normal mente no hablo cuando como y tampoco estoy acostumbrado a comer con otros (siguió comiendo)

Astrid: es broma has estado con 5 chicos casi igual de locos que tu comes con ellos

Hipo: no estoy bromeando no como con ellos amenos de que una estúpida cámara nos grabara desde temprano

Astrid: sabes para ser modelo debe de gustarte que te fotografíen

Hipo: una cosa es que te tomen fotos y otra que te graben las 24 horas

Astrid: tanto tiempo como es que les dura la pila

Hipo: ni idea (continuo comiendo)

Astrid: bueno pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte a comer y hablar con migo ya que como tu prometida no me gusta mucho el silencio y siempre como con mi familia tu eres parte de mi familia ahora

Hipo: (acabo de comer su espagueti y metió su plato a la canasta) solo soy tu novio seré tu prometido cuando sea aprobado por el resto de tu familia lo cual dudo si soy un príncipe pero… bueno… creerán que soy un engreído o que no tienen otra opción que aceptar porque creerán que los mandaría a arrestar o no se

Astrid: pues no les decimos que eres un príncipe y listo

Hipo: ese es el otro problema soy un cantante que es perseguido por chicas y no solo eso que pasa todo es tiempo ocupado en ello que creerán que no tendré tiempo para ti

Astrid: les caerás bien sabes porque

Hipo: no porque

Astrid: es porque tu no actúas como un príncipe y tampoco como un cantante famoso tu te comportas mas como una persona normal

Hipo: es una lastima que no sea una persona normal

Astrid: yo te quiero tal y como eres

Hipo: es bueno que solo hayas conocido al hipo de Londres y no al hipo de Berk

Astrid: hay una diferencia

Hipo: si y muy grande pero no quiero hablar de ello el pasado solo esta lleno de decepciones y fracasos por parte mía

Astrid: a que te refieres tu no eres nada de eso eres lo contrario

Hipo: eso lo dices porque como dije antes solo conoces al hipo de Londres no al de Berk

Astrid: bueno entonces cuéntame como era el hipo de Berk

Hipo: no quiero hablar de ello

Astrid: porque

Hipo: porque el hipo de Berk es todo lo contrario del hipo de Londres

Astrid: hiccup especifícate (comenzó a comer su espagueti)

Hipo: yo era una vergüenza lloraba todo el tiempo otros niños me golpeaban porque era un débil prometí cosas imposibles porque era un ingenuo el cual podía ser manipulado por cualquiera todos en Berk me insultaban me… me asían menos tanto así fue mi sufrimiento que quería terminar con mi vida lo único que me detenía era mi madre que sin importar nada ella siempre me animaba me daba motivos para vivir pero cuando ella murió por mi culpa todo cambio cuando llegue a Londres el hipo de Berk desapareció fue encadenado y enserado en lo mas profundo de mi ser comencé a entrenar con armas luego las artes marciales mixtas pero las deje por tres razones una porque casi mato a mi profesor a golpes, dos porque cuando me enojo no me controlo y por ultimo porque me di cuenta de que me avía convertido en un patán estudie idiomas y me convertí en un engreído aprendí a tocar algunos instrumentos y me volví un completo idiota aprendí demasiado bien lo básico que se podría decir que yo ya estaría trabajando desde que cumplí los 16 años y eso detono todo me creía la gran cosa

Astrid: pero cambiaste

Hipo: no… no cambie en nada sigo siendo un creído, alguien agresivo cuando se enoja, me sigo creyendo la persona mas lista y creo que empeora ahora asta cometo las mayores estupideces tanto así que ahora en dos días me lanzare en paracaídas de un avión lo mas alto posible

Astrid: que tu que

Hipo: si no quería decírtelo pero no sabía como

Astrid: y creíste que esta era la mejor manera de decírmelo

Hipo: no de hecho se me salió tenia planeado ocultártelo

Astrid: lo bueno es que cuando me cuentas cosas se te sale todo lo que acece o dices

Hipo: je… es un efecto que solo tu me causas

Astrid: solo yo

Hipo: si solo tu

Astrid: bueno hay algo que siempre e querido preguntarte

Hipo: así que es

Astrid: la primera vez que terminamos… adonde fuiste

Hipo: primero a París luego a Berk después a Canadá luego new york y por ultimo Corea del sur

Astrid: entonces te divertiste siendo soltero

Hipo: al principio no pero cuando estuve en new york unos días antes de irme a otro país cual no se nunca supe a cual me iría lo asía al asar les decía que me dieran un boleto al primer vuelo que saliera en 15 minutos pero allá si comencé a mejorar ya no me deprimía tanto ya salía del hotel

Astrid: (acabo de comer su espagueti y dejo su plato aun lado) como esta eso que solo te divertiste en new york

Hipo: bueno verte con Finn me afecto demasiado Salí en el primer vuelo a Paris cuando llegue solo atendí el asunto del porque los miembros de la realeza me llamo estuve dos días allá después me fui a Berk estuve allá tres semanas por mi me hubiera quedado mas pero Gothi odiaba verme tan deprimido me la pasaba todo el tiempo en la cama no comía mas que dos o tres veces a la semana no mas como Gothi me corrió me dijo que me fuera a despejar mi mente me fui a Canadá estuve una semana allá no hubo gran cambio bueno en realidad no hubo cambio en new york seis semanas todo seguía igual asta que fui al aeropuerto y vi a un grupo de chicas siendo abrumadas por fans y reporteros ese día fue la primera vez que sonreí después de mucho tiempo tuve que ayudarlas resulto que a las chicas que ayude eran cantantes de corea un grupo de cantantes llamado Frozen fui a su ultimo concierto cuando ella regresaban a corea recordé que con ellas me divertí mucho desde que terminamos me fui a corea con ellas mi vida cambio una vez allá pero todo fue muy repentino para mi

Astrid: porque

Hipo: bueno sabia hablar muy bien el idioma pero jamás había entablado una conversación con otras personas que hablaran ese idioma cuando me hablaban me tenían que repetir mas de una vez para entenderles conforme paso el tiempo me fui adaptando a ellos les entendía mas me gustaba estar con ellos tanto así que me olvide por completo de todos ustedes olvide porque me fui de Londres olvide el porque terminamos

Astrid: entonces que te hiso volver si nos avías olvidado

Hipo: es una tontería

Astrid: nada de lo que tú digas es una tontería

Hipo: podrías pensar que soy raro

Astrid: no te lo prometo

Hipo: te reirás

Astrid: no lo are te lo prometo

Hipo: con toda esta plática no hemos comido el postre

Astrid: no me cambies el tema

Hipo: ya te conté mucho sobre mi te toca a ti

Astrid: sabes que mejor comamos el postre

Hipo: eso ya no te gusto verdad

Astrid: no es eso es solo que bueno no hay mucho que contar como tu

Hipo: que insinúas

Astrid: yo estuve aquí preguntando por ti pero nadie sabia de tu paradero después de cuatro semanas me di por vencida tu no regresarías seguí con mi vida como si no te hubiera conocido

Hipo: wow que rápido te olvidaste de mi eso demuestra que eres mala

Astrid: no es cierto además esas fueron las peores cuatro semanas de mi vida me la pasaba pensando porque esa noche no te dije en ocasiones lloraba

Hipo: es bueno que me superaras tan rápido

Astrid: tuve experiencia con un niñito engreído pero en verdad cuando estabas en Berk llorabas

Hipo: si y mucho por eso cuando te conocí te dije eso sabia lo que se sentía cuando te vi llorar me recordaste a… a mi

Astrid: vamos a comer postre

Hipo: si pero antes que te parece un juego

Astrid: que clase de juego

Hipo: bueno sierra los ojos yo te doy a probas cosas y tu adivinas que es si no estas seguras te daré a probar otra y otra vez asta que lo adivines

Astrid: y porque no mejor yo te doy a probar

Hipo: porque yo se que metí en la canasta tu no ahora sierra los ojos

Astrid: bien pero no vayas a hacer algo pervertido

Hipo: que! Yo no soy de esos

Astrid: lose pero quien quite y empieces

Hipo: yo jamás en mi vida me atrevería a tocar a una mujer

Astrid: que caballeroso

Hipo: amenos de que ella me lo pida porque allí si la toco

Astrid: (le pego en el hombro)

Hipo: jajajaja porque me pegas dije ella no ellas

Astrid: es lo mismo

Hipo: para mi no bueno ya sierra los ojos

Astrid: ok (serró los ojos)

Hipo: (de la canasta saco la fruta picada tomo con el tenedor un pedazo de kiwi) oyes eres alérgica a alguna comida o fruta

Astrid: solo a ti cuando te enojas o cuando te pones frio con los demás

Hipo: jaja mira como me muero de risa mejor abre la boca

Astrid: (ella abrió la boca y hipo le metió el pedazo de kiwi en la boca) mmm… es tuna

Hipo: no quieres probar otra vez o sigues adivinando

Astrid: solo bromeo es kiwi

Hipo: si que te parece si probamos con esto abre (tomo un pedazo de mango y se lo dio en la boca)

Astrid: mango, pon me algo mas difícil

Hipo: bien (se acerco mas a ella y le dio un beso corto)

Astrid: durazno

Hipo: no

Astrid: manzana

Hipo: no

Astrid: quiero probar otra vez

Hipo: (le volvió a dar un beso pero un poco mas largo)

Astrid: me rindo que es

Hipo: no te puedo decir pero te doy a probar mas (la volvió a besar paso su lengua por los labios de Astrid pidiéndole entrada y ella con mucho gusto se la dio estuvieron así asta que les falto el aire) y bien que es

Astrid: podrías ser tú aunque te dije que no hicieras algo pervertido

Hipo: y no lo hice además tu me dejaste yo pedí permiso para entrar y tu me lo distes pero abre boca (de la canasta saco el postre tomo una cuchara y le dio a Astrid de el)

Astrid: mmm… pastel de frambuesa

Hipo: no

Astrid: pastel de fresa

Hipo: eres mala para los postres

Astrid: pastel de… no se pero es un pastel

Hipo: no

Astrid: ya me arte voy abrir los ojos

Hipo: no además no es pastel

Astrid: (abrió los ojos)

Hipo: te dije que no

Astrid: pay de queso con zarzamora

Hipo: si eso es comemos o me volverás a golpear o quieres probar el durazno

Astrid: jaja mira como me rio mejor comamos el pay

Hipo: bien pero yo te doy

Astrid: puedo comer sola

Hipo: ya se (tomo mas pay y se lo acerco a la boca de Astrid) abre boca

Astrid: (ella la abrió y hipo se lo dio) mmm… rico

Hipo: verdad

Astrid: pero si no as probado tu

Hipo: ya se (le comió al pay)

Astrid: debería cambiarme (se paro y se quito la playera de hipo y empezó a cambiarse)

Hipo: (le dio la espalda para no verla) ok tu ropa esta allá

Astrid: y entonces me vas a decir que te hiso volver a Londres

Hipo: no te voy a decir es… algo que solía hacer pero lo deje de hacer cuando estaba en el avión para regresar a Londres

Astrid: entonces ya no lo ases

Hipo: no hacer lo me trae recuerdos además actuó mas como alguien de Berk no de Londres

Astrid: porque lo dices

Hipo: aparte porque mi abuelo me lo decía ahora Bocon y mi padre estoico también lo ase

Astrid: y como sol las personas en Berk

Hipo: son mas como unas personas grandes peludas y comen mucho

Astrid: dije personas no animales (termino de cambiarse y tomo la playera de hipo fue asta donde el estaba se sentó a su lado y le entrego la playera)

Hipo: (tomo la playera y se la puso pero el aun seguía mojado) es la verdad son como vikingos por que crees que Bocon y mi padre son así de altos musculosos y algo gordos

Astrid: enserio actúan como vikingos

Hipo: si bueno no del todo sol cuando estamos en una relación actuamos diferente

Astrid: como actúan espera tu también actúas así

Hipo: si bueno aprendí por las malas estuve con Camicazi pero bueno aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi

Astrid: como que

Hipo: te lo diría pero bueno ya esta anocheciendo y no queras quedarte aquí en la noche

Astrid: tienes razón (ayudo a hipo a guardar las cosas en la canasta cuando terminaron se fueron a casa)

**En casa de hipo**

Hipo: (entraron por la puerta de la cocina dejo la canasta en una pequeña mesa) iré por las llaves de la moro y te llevare a casa

Astrid: no quiero pasar la noche aquí y conocerte más ya que me gustaría casarme contigo lo más pronto posible

Hipo: que tan pronto

Astrid: en un par de días

Hipo: aun no se planea nada y todavía no le caigo bien a tus primos

Astrid: por eso no te preocupes que ellos ya no importa la única decisión que me importaba es la de mis padres y mis hermanos

Hipo: bien entonces que te parece si nos casamos al día siguiente después de tu cumpleaños

Astrid: como celebraríamos mi cumpleaños al día siguiente la boda

Hipo: si así tendría mas cosas para celebrar contigo y eso me gusta mucho

Astrid: pero para mi cumpleaños ase falta como 20 días

Hipo: (se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura la acerco mas a el) es el tiempo suficiente para que arreglemos la boda y tu te pones mas hermosa de lo que ya estas

Astrid: entonces será en 20 días

Hipo: enserio yo solo lo decía de broma

Astrid: (le pego en el pecho) si es en broma por que me ilusionas

Hipo: no te estoy ilusionando en verdad nos casaremos en 20 días solo dile a tus padres que te quedaras aquí a dormir

Astrid: para siempre

Hipo: pero para eso tendría que mandar a alguien por tus cosas (lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Astrid: bien conozco a alguien que maneja un camión de mudanza le llamare mañana para que valla por mis cosas y las traiga aquí

Hipo: yo solo estaba siendo sarcástico

Astrid: lastima

Hipo: pero que dirán tus padres

Astrid: esta bien solo venos a visitar y no faltes a la escuela ahora me das tu teléfono

Hipo: (saco su teléfono y se lo dio) si ten solo no les digas a tus primos

Astrid: no les puedo mentir se los diré mañana no te aran daño si les muestras como eres

Hipo: si se los dices que me prueba de que no me golpearan

Astrid: no te aran daño porque yo te amo y mucho

Hipo: y tu amor evitara que me golpeen o me maten

Astrid: sip ahora llamare a mis padres (marco el numero de su casa y espero a que le contestaran)

Hipo: yo me voy a la sala (se fue a la sala)

**En la sala **

Hipo: (se sentó en la recargad era del sofá) que siempre te la pasas viendo la tele

Deyanira: (estaba acostada en el sofá) no molestes feo

Hipo: ja ni tanto que por eso me adoran las chicas demonio en cuerpo de mujer machorra

Deyanira: (se sentó) no soy machorra yo soy un pan de dios

Hipo: no yo diría pan de muertos

Deyanira: tú eres el único pan de muertos

Hipo: no yo soy el hijo del demonio tu eres el pan de muertos

Deyanira: en lo de hijo del demonio te creo pero lo demás no

Hipo: enserio horripilante

Deyanira: tú lo serás, pero donde estabas

Hipo: en el bosque con Astrid por cierto porque la dejaste entrar

Deyanira: no lo hice

Hipo: a mi no me engañas

Deyanira: ok si lo hice

Hipo: oyes piensas

Deyanira: me estas diciendo tonta

Hipo: no ok si a quien se le ocurre dejar entrar a alguien al bosque

Deyanira: a mi

Hipo: tonta

Deyanira: ya me hartaste (se paro y empujo a hipo para poderle pegar mejor)

Hipo: (le agarro las manos) eso no funciona con migo soy mas alto y fuerte que tu

Deyanira: (lo pateo en la espinilla)

Hipo: porque allí habiendo un montón de lugares para pegarme

Deyanira: entonces quieres que te pate en el (fue interrumpida por hipo)

Hipo: no déjalo así tu me quieres dejar sin hijos verdad

Deyanira: así me gusta que me tengan miedo

Hipo: yo no te temo a ti excepto a Astrid cuando se enoja o cuando esta celosa (la volteo y la cargo la dejo caer el sofá y se sentó en su estomago)

Deyanira: quítate ballena además estas mojado y me vas a mojar

Hipo: no estoy dejando caer todo mi peso estoy usando tu peso

Deyanira: me estas diciendo gorda

Hipo: si te digo que no seria mentirte así que si te estoy diciendo gorda

Deyanira: hipo quítate de enzima o te juro que te golpeare hasta cansarme

Hipo: par que puedas hacer eso necesitas entrenar artes marciales mixtas y eres tan floja que no lo aras

Deyanira: no es que sea floja es solo que no me llama la atención

Hipo: si claro si no fuera por el despertador tu seguirías dormida asta la 5 de la tarde

Deyanira: claro que no es solo que mi cama y yo nos amamos mucho pero es obvio que el despertador esta celoso de nosotros

Hipo: enserio es la pendejada mas mamona que e escuchado

Deyanira: eso mismo me dijo tu mama

Hipo: también es tu mama

Deyanira: bueno ya quítate de enzima ballena

Hipo: eso mismo me dijo tu mama

Deyanira: no neta hora si me la aplicaste pero ya enserio quítate de enzima

Hipo: (se paro) ya por cierto te deje un pedazo de pay si lo quieres vas a tener que lavar y acomodar todo lo de la canasta

Deyanira: me vas a poner a hacer tus cosas

Hipo: si lo dices de esa forma si

Deyanira: te odio

Hipo: yo también te quiero pero me iré a dar una ducha si pregunta Astrid donde estoy le dices

Deyanira: si por cierto deje en tu cuarto ropa que me queda grande si le queda a ella que se la quede

Hipo: que clase de ropa

Deyanira: pantalones, camisas, playeras y ropa interior

Hipo: si yo le diré (se fue a su cuarto para bañarse)

**En la cocina**

Astrid: si Finn quisieras pasarme a mama o a papa tengo que hablar con ello además ya me canse de escuchar tus quejas si ella te gusta díselo

_Finn: para ti es fácil decirlo tu ya tienes a hipo_

Astrid: solo pásame a uno de mis padres

_Finn: también son míos_

Astrid: como sea

_Finn: eres pésima para los consejos mejor pásame a hipo puede que el me ayude _

Astrid: te lo pasare cuando tú me pasas a mama o a papa

_Finn: bien pero pregúntale a hipo mañana a que horas entra a trabajar_

Astrid: 1:30pm ya pásame a mama (espero a que uno de sus padres contestara)

_Sara: hola Astrid a que horas llegas ya es tarde _

Astrid: por eso llamaba porque quería quedarme a dormir en casa de hipo

_Sara: quien esta en esa casa aparte de ti y el _

Astrid: su hermana y creo que mas al rato llega su padre y su amigo

_Sara: una pregunta más van a dormir en cuartos separados verdad _

Astrid: mama hipo no es de esos chicos además de seguro el esperara a que duerma para irse al sofá a dormir

_Sara: bien solo no me salgan con una gracia de que estas embarazada antes de la boda _

Astrid: mama! Como se te ocurre además estuve hablando con hipo y lo convencí de que nos casáramos en 20 días también lo convencí de que mañana trajeran mis cosas para su casa 

_Sara: QUE TU QUE! Espera y el acepto _

Astrid: bueno lo de casarnos en 20 días tarde mucho en convencerlo y lo de irme a vivir con el lo dijo con sarcasmo pero yo lo tome como un si y el trato de convencerme de que me quedara con ustedes un tiempo mas de aquí asta que nos casemos pero yo le dije que no y que mañana alguien iría por mis cosas

_Sara: hija te voy a decir que estoy pensando _

Astrid: no mama cuando me lo dices siempre es algo malo

_Sara: estoy pensando en el futuro de ese muchacho si ahora lo controlas que pasara cuando se casen solo espero que no lo hagas enloquecer para ese entonces hija por ahora confórmate con que lo convencieras de casarse en 20 días pero lo de mudarse eso no lo voy a permitir, te mudaras con el cuando se casen entiendes mientras tanto dale su espacio ustedes son como blanco y negro _

Astrid: y eso que significa

_Sara: significa que hipo es blanco y tu eres negro lo demás tu lo tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta ya que yo no siempre podre ayudarte con tus problemas uno que otro si pero no siempre entiendes _

Astrid: si mama alguna otra cosa

_Sara: ahora que lo mencionas si tus hermanos te esperaran allá en el aeropuerto tu y ellos recogerán a tus primos _

Astrid: si mama sobre eso hipo me llevara los veré allá y que hipo nos llevara a conoces su trabajo 

_Sara: ok cariño pero los cuidas ya sabes como son ellos una última cosa antes de colgar _

Astrid: y que es 

_Sara: cuando se casen quiero muchos nietos adiós cuídate (le colgó)_

Astrid: como se le ocurre decir eso espero que no se lo diga a hipo

**En la sala **

Deyanira: (estaba acostada en el sofá comiendo pay) que rico esta el pay donde lo abra comprado

Astrid: (entro a la sala) y donde esta hipo

Deyanira: el baka

Astrid: no hipo ya se que patán esta en su casa durmiendo

Deyanira: no a hipo le digo baka entre otras cosas

Astrid: y porque baca

Deyanira: se pronuncia baka con k no con c y significa idiota

Astrid: no se llevan bien verdad

Deyanira: claro que nos llevamos bien solo que así nos demostramos nuestro amor

Astrid: que forma tan mas rara de hacerlo

Deyanira: espera tu no peleas con tus hermanos

Astrid: no nosotros nos llevamos bien pero cuando discutimos al final terminamos perdonándonos

Deyanira: eso si es raro el día que veas que nosotros hagamos eso golpéanos lo mas fuerte posible

Astrid: bien lo are y como conociste a hipo

Deyanira: bueno solo lo veía de lejos nunca me le acerque porque el no me conocía pero yo a el si no del todo pero lo conocía como sea cuando hipo se entero de que estoico no era su verdadero padre nosotros nos acercamos a el primero conoció a papa luego a mama y al ultimo a mi pero nosotros nos conocimos en corea al principio no sabíamos como tratarnos pero eso cambio cuando estoico nos ensero en un armario después de pasar todo un día allí porque se les olvido que nos enseraron nos llevamos bien resulta que hipo y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común como que ambos queríamos un hermano bueno yo quería un hermano mayor y el una hermana con la cual pueda divertirse después de eso nos divertimos demasiado tanto así que ya nos llevamos bien

Astrid: su significado de diversión y llevarse bien es muy diferente a la verdadera

Deyanira: enserio porque lo dices

Astrid: bueno para empezar no se insultan

Deyanira: son como apodos

Astrid: lo dudo donde esta hipo

Deyanira: en su cuarto por cierto le dije que te diera mi ropa que me queda grande puede que a ti te quede

Astrid: ha gracias

Deyanira: vamos te llevare a su cuarto yo me tengo que ir a dormir

Astrid: si gracias (ambas chicas subieron las escaleras asta el segundo piso)

Deyanira: bueno es esa puerta que esta allí derecho cualquier cosa mi cuarto esta del lado opuesto a la izquierda segunda puerta asta mañana (camino asta su cuarto y entro)

Astrid: (camino asta el cuarto de hipo y abrió la puerta se asomo y vio a hipo dormido entro al cuarto y serró la puerta sin despertar a hipo se acerco a la cama y vio una nota de hipo)

_Para: mi lady _

_Es probable que cuando entres al cuarto ya este dormido porque te tardaste en llegar y también porque me canse de esperarte pero mi hermana te dejo un poco de ropa para que te pongas te deje agua caliente para que te bañes yo ya me bañe así que si quieres puedes acabarte el agua caliente tal vez cuando entres al baño te sorprendas y la razón es porque tengo una tina de baño y una regadera así que te bañas en la de regadera terminas de bañarte y entras a la tina todo lo que necesitaras esta a la mano solo no vallas a tocar nada de la repisa la ropa esta en el baño y también hay una bolsa negra con ropa interior no la e abierto para que no vallas a pensar mal y si no entiendes nada despiértame para que te de bien las indicaciones I love you _

_De: hiccup_

Astrid: tratare de no tocar tus cosas pero no prometo nada (dejo la nota en la mesita de noche que tenia de su lado entro al baño y siguió las indicaciones de hipo al pie de la letra cuando termino de bañarse cusco la ropa interior que le que dará cuando la encontró se puso la ropa que le dejo para dormir la ropa era de el ya que le quedaba muy grande salió del baño y hipo seguía dormido ella camino a la cama y se acostó a su lado después de un rato viéndolo dormir ella también se durmió)

**3:20am**

Hipo: (se despertó y vio a Astrid dormida con la ropa que el le dejo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiro) creí que no usarías mi ropa

_Flash back _

_Astrid: entonces que te hiso volver si nos avías olvidado _

_Hipo: es una tontería _

_Astrid: nada de lo que tú digas es una tontería _

_Hipo: podrías pensar que soy raro _

_Astrid: no te lo prometo_

_Hipo: te reirás _

_Astrid: no lo are te lo prometo _

_Hipo: con toda esta plática no hemos comido el postre _

_Astrid: no me cambies el tema_

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: (miro su masita de noche se acerco metió la mano en la parte trasera de la mesita y apretó un botón donde se abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche dentro había un libro café maltratado con un poco de polvo y parresia como si estuviera quemado hipo tomo el libro y lo abrió en la primera pagina que decía diario de hipo el sonrió se paro con mucho cuidado sin despertar a Astrid camino asta la puerta y la abrió salió y la serró subió las escaleras asta el tercer piso donde solo hay dos cuartos el entro a la primera puerta adentro había todos los instrumentos que el sabia tocar serró la puerta y camino asta el piano de su madre Valhallarama abrió su diario asta la ultima pagina donde escribió la puso en el atril y comenzó a tocar el piano estaba tocando Fur Elise de Beethoven)

_Flash back_

_Valhallarama: (estaba tocando el piano)_

_Hipo niño: (entro al cuarto donde estaba su madre)_

_Valhallarama: hipo a que hora llegaste _

_Hipo niño: no ase mucho tiene como 10 minutos _

_Valhallarama: (vio a hipo) ven siéntate aquí con migo _

_Hipo niño: no estoy bien aquí_

_Valhallarama: hipo ven_

_Hipo niño: (camino asta donde estaba su madre)_

_Valhallarama: mira nada mas como te dejaron ese cachete por eso no querías acercarte _

_Hipo niño: (agacho la cabeza) si_

_Valhallarama: y ahora porque te golpearon _

_Hipo niño: estaban molestando a un pequeño perito y yo los empuje para que dejaran al perrito ellos me persiguieron y cuando me atraparon me pegaron _

_Valhallarama: hijo te he dicho que te alejes pero lo que hiciste fue valiente _

_Hipo niño: enserio _

_Valhallarama: si ahora siéntate _

_Hipo niño: (se sentó alado de su madre) mama puedes tocar la canción de ase rato_

_Valhallarama: te refieres a Fur Elise de Beethoven_

_Hipo niño: si esa pero podrías en… enseñarme a tocarla_

_Valhallarama: por supuesto mi pequeño_

_Hipo niño: tengo 4 años ya no estoy tan pequeño _

_Valhallarama: como tu digas listo_

_Hipo niño: si mami _

_Valhallarama: bien tú tocas estas 2 teclas cuando yo te diga _

_Hipo niño: si (su mama le dio la indicación y empezó a tocarlas)_

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: (termino de tocar Fur Elise de Beethoven) por alguna razón tocar las canciones de Beethoven me recuerdan a ti madre

**En el cuarto de hipo **

Astrid: (se dio la vuelta para abrasar a hipo pero no lo encontró así que se despertó escucho a alguien tocar el piano) hipo (se paro y siguió la música cuando llego entro al cuarto)

**Con hipo **

Hipo: (estaba tocando solo una tecla)

Astrid: no puedes dormir

Hipo: (se volteo rápido) solo eres tu

Astrid: pues quien mas (se sentó alado de hipo)

Hipo: la rara de mi hermana

Astrid: y que estabas tocando Mozart

Hipo: no Beethoven

Astrid: así que también tocas música clásica

Hipo: si bueno mi madre me enseño a tocar Beethoven y un profesor de aquí en Londres me enseño Mozart

Astrid: (vio el diario de hipo) que es esto

Hipo: (trato de tapar el diario con sus manos) nada importante cosas mías

Astrid: déjame ver hipo

Hipo: no esta es la tontería que me hiso regresar a Londres

Astrid: así un libro

Hipo: no es cualquier libro (paso las paginas asta llegar a la primera)

Astrid: un diario espera es tuyo

Hipo: si es mío pero deje de escribir en el como te dije antes

Astrid: así porque

Hipo: dejo de llamar mi atención hacerlo aparte soy mas un vikingo que una persona normal

Astrid: tu no eres un vikingo eres mi príncipe

Hipo: también eso

Astrid: en tu diario antes de que pasaras las paginas que decía

Hipo: es una canción que escribí días antes de regresar a Londres

Astrid: podrías cantarla para mí

Hipo: si pero es probable que… olvídalo solo la cantare

Astrid: porque no me dices

Hipo: (comenzó a tocar el piano) ohwoooh ohwooOh

Olvidado esta mi viejo diario

El polvo cubrió todos tus recuerdos

Pero al final siempre estas allí

Brillando para mí

El pasado que vuelve a despertar

Hace que mi corazón lata otra vez

Como antes

Más no puedo volver el tiempo atrás

Soy tu _Peter pan _

Solo y sin ti yo me quede

Quiero volver a _neverland _

En ese lugar

Tu sonrisa aun me ilumina

Tú, siempre serás mi _Tinkerbell_

Y sigo esperando aquí por ti

Puedo errar pero te amo tanto…

Que correré hacia ti otra vez

ohwoooh ohwooOh ohwoooh ohwooOh ohwoooh ohwooOh

A los villanos que te molestaban

Yo los derroté, lo recuerdo muy bien

Desde entonces

Gane tu corazón junto con tus besos

Y es que cuando estoy contigo siento que vuelo

Mas que a Wendy o la Cenicienta, eres lo que quiero

Este corazón tan tonto late para ti, mi amor

Me hace flotar

Te iré a buscar

Espera allí, mi _Tinkerbell_

Te seguiré a _neverland _

En ese lugar…

Tu mirada aun me hipnotiza

Yo, seré tu eterno _Peter pan_

El chico que detuvo el tiempo

Entre nubes, viajo en recuerdos…

Para recuperar tu amor

_Te pude abrazar_

_Te pude besar_

_Tu mano tome _

_Y te abandone _

_No te vayas_

_Quédate más _

_Dime cariño_

_¿En donde estarás?_

Y las agujas del reloj

Me preguntan si cambiamos

Aunque ignoré

La ultima página que te escribí

La primavera llegara

Y la tristeza ya se ira

Este _amor_ nunca terminara

Porque te volveré a encontrar

Astrid: esta canción me recuerda mucho

Hipo: es que cuando la escribí estaba leyendo mi diario y recordé muchas cosas y de allí viene la letra de la canción desde que te conocí asta que te perdí y cuando te volví a ver

Astrid: claro el día de la broma de mal gusto

Hipo: jajajajaja si la mejor broma del mundo lo volvería a hacer

Astrid: claro que no casi me muero de un susto

Hipo: pero entes de la broma yo ya los había visto

Astrid: como que ya nos habías visto

Hipo: si la primera ves fue cuando salieron de la escuela la segunda fue por accidente la tercera fue en la cafetería de siempre y la cuarta los estuve siguiendo en una camioneta negra la ultima fue en la boda

Astrid: nos estuviste siguiendo

Hipo: te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no pero si los estuve siguiendo

Astrid: (bostezo) creo que seria mejor irnos a dormir (se paro y camino asta la puerta la abrió) bienes

Hipo: por supuesto (se paro tomo su diario y fue asta donde estaba Astrid ambos se fueron al cuarto ambos se acostaron hipo volvió a guardar su diario y se volvió a acostar alado de Astrid ella se acostó en el pecho de hipo para que no se levantara mientras ella duerme)

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: yo también te quiero (después de un rato se quedaron dormidos)

**Con esto termino el capitulo siento haber tardado pero bueno tuve algunos problemas en las vacaciones que me fueron un tanto difíciles de arreglar pero bueno afortunadamente un día me aburrí de estar en el campamento y fui al pueblo asía mucho calor así que me estacione en una heladería que también resulto ser cafetería saque mi mochila donde guarde mi laptop y otras cosas entre y de repente me llego un mensaje del Facebook se me hiso raro ya que no tenia crédito y en ese pueblo era difícil encontrar señal de wi-fi así que para subir los fanfinction tengo que venir a esta heladería en verdad siento el haber tardado tanto en verdad **


	27. Capitulo 26: diferentes

_**Capitulo 26: diferentes **_

Hipo: (comenzó a despertarse y sintió algo en su pecho el alzo la cabeza para ver a una Astrid arriba de el durmiendo dejo caer su cabeza en su almohada miro su despertador y vio que eran las 11:50am) rayos por mas que me guste tenerte así tengo que despertarte aun que cinco minutos mas no asen daño (con su mano izquierda la abrazo y con la derecha le quito todos los cabello que le cubrían la cara cuando termino paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de ella y siguió tocándole la cara con mucho cuidado de no despertarla)

Astrid: (comenzó a despertarse cuando sintió la mano de hipo por su cachete alzo la cabeza para verlo sonriéndole) buenos días

Hipo: buenos días (le dio un beso en la frente)

Astrid: no me puedo imaginar una mejor forma de despertar

Hipo: yo si pero aun no estamos casados así que por ahora me tendré que conformarme con verte dormir asta que te despiertes

Astrid: vamos tenemos que desayunar e irnos por mis primos (se quito del pecho de hipo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama)

Hipo: (se sentó y tomo a Astrid de la cintura para que no se parara) no mejor quedémonos acostados otro rato

Astrid: no hiccup ya tenemos que levantarnos (empujo a hipo y el se quedo acostado y ella se par)

Hipo: porque estoy muy cómodo como para levantarme

Astrid: te levantaras o sino te sacare de la cama a la de a fuerzas

Hipo: ok ok ya me paro pero dudo que nos de tiempo de desayunar

Astrid: porque lo dices

Hipo: acaso no as visto la hora son las 12:20pm

Astrid: QUE! Tan tarde hipo ya levántate yo me cambiare en el baño y tu aquí solo me dices cuando pueda pasar (entro al baño con la ropa que le dio la hermana de hipo)

Hipo: puedes pasar

Astrid: no estoy jugando

Hipo: ok (se paro de la cama y fue al armario saco su ropa empezó a desvestirse después se puso la ropa nueva una playera negra con un estampado de un águila un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras y sus aretes eran de diamante no se peino) ya puedes pasar

Astrid: tan rápido

Hipo: soy un chico no tardamos dos horas en comprar ropa y menos en cambiarnos

Astrid: en un momento salgo

Hipo: ya paso el momento sal

Astrid: hipo te dije que en un momento saldría espera

Hipo: cuanto mas tengo que esperar 19 días ya es un sufrimiento

Astrid: (salió del baño traía puesto una camisa roja con rallas negras un jeans de mezclilla unos tenis azules con blanco y su típica trenza de siempre y su flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos) listo ya hipo porque no te as peinado

Hipo: ya te dije soy un chico

Astrid: y que con eso péinate

Hipo: (tomo el peine y se peino rápido termino y ambos salieron del cuarto) adelántate te veré en el garaje tengo algo que hacer antes

Astrid: que vas a hacer

Hipo: nada tú ve no tardo

Astrid: ok (se fue al garaje de hipo)

Hipo: (fue al cuarto de su hermana y desactivo el despertador que ya no tardaba en sonar se fue al garaje que Astrid ya estaba esperándolo) listo

Astrid: que rápido pero en que carro nos vamos

Hipo: tu elije

Astrid: bueno tienes 2 autos de careras pero dudo que quepamos los 5

Hipo: no los demás caros también tienen la misma función que un carro de careras

Astrid: los modificaste

Hipo: si con la ayuda de Bocon todos tienen nitro e septo los de carreras ya que esta prohibido eso

Astrid: sigues en las carreras

Hipo: tal ves, bueno ya nos vamos o vas a seguir esperando

Astrid: (camino asta un carro blanco) en este

Hipo: (busco las llaves cuando las encontró desactivo la alarma de carro) listo sube (camino asta el carro y se subió después Astrid se subió hipo arranco y se fueron al aeropuerto)

Astrid: entonces sigues en las carreras

Hipo: si y no

Astrid: explícate

Hipo: si una que otra carrera ilegal pero las demás a las que e ido son legales y no solo participo cuando estoy aburrido

Astrid: hipo me prometiste

Hipo: no te prometí que no participaría en carreras callejeras y asta ahora no e participado solo en el video musical que aun no firmamos pero pronto lo aremos (después de un rato llegaron)

Astrid: (se bajo del carro y fue por sus primos después de un rato llego con sus primos y hermanos los seis se subieron al auto y hipo arranco el auto directo al estudio de grabación)

¿?: Lindo auto donde lo rentaste

Hipo: gracias pero es mío

Astrid: Alicia, Abel, Candy el es (hipo la interrumpió)

Hipo: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock

Abel: que nombre tan mas raro

Hipo: si es que así es mi nombre en corea

Candy: espera eres de corea

Hipo: no soy de Londres pero yo tengo una casa en corea y me voy para allá por parte de mi trabajo normal mente me quedo allá 6 meses pero lo máximo es 2 años

Candy: entonces conoces a un grupo llamado Dark Souls pero ellos se separaron porque duraron mucho

Astrid: pues resulta que hiccup les tiene una sorpresa para ustedes

Alicia: que clase de sorpresa

Finn: conociéndolo algo extremadamente peligroso

Erick: si pero es muy divertido

Finn: si morir es divertido

Abel: por lo menos danos una pista

Astrid: nos llevara a su trabajo

Abel: y en que trabajas

Hipo: bueno es complicado por ahora solo estoy ayudando a los muchachos

Alicia: te me ases familiar pero no se de donde

Finn: tal vez lo han visto en algún anuncio de revista

Erick: o en la tele

Candy: cierto te hemos visto antes

Hipo: si probablemente por mi trabajo

Abel: supongo que no nos dirás

Finn: no el no dirá nada por el simple echo de que Astrid lo manda a el

Hipo: ya no falta mucho y no es cierto Astrid no me manda del todo (después de un rato llegaron hipo todos salieron del auto y hipo le dio las llaves a un policía para que estacionara su auto todos entraron al edificio y fueron recibidos por) lee como te va

Lee: nada de como te va sabes que hora es

Hipo: no pero tal ves la hora pico

Lee: muy gracioso son las 2:04pm se supone que estarías aquí desde la 1:30pm (vio a Astrid y a otros tres chicos) quienes son ellos y que asen aquí

Hipo: son los primos de Astrid y si no me hubieras colgado ayer sabrías que asen aquí y porque

Lee: bueno vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo (caminaron asta una recepcionista le dieron tres gafetes y se los dio a Astrid y sus primos)

Astrid: espera va a dejar que hipo le conteste así (se puso el gafete de visitante)

Lee: aprendí que si hago menos preguntas no me meteré en los problemas que causan el y los otros (caminaron hasta un elevador y apretó un botón para que bajara el elevador)

Abel: así de problemático eres

Hipo: no lo que el quiso decir es que no quiere saber nada de lo que haga porque la ultima ves que lo hiso termino en un barco de pesca (llego el elevador y todos subieron apretó el botón con el numero 14)

Lee: no pregunten porque

Alicia: y que es este lugar

Lee: hiccup no les dijo

Candy: no dijo que era una sorpresa

Abel: y que hacen en este lugar

Lee: yo papeleo hiccup y sus muchachos desastres aparte de otra cosa

Hipo: no siempre son desastres

Lee: enserio

Hipo: ok si pero no todos son nuestros otros son del patético T

Astrid: patético T

Lee: pronto lo sabrás (llegaron a su destino todos bajaron y caminaron por los pasillos asta llegar a una puerta roja) muchachas y muchacho tras esta puerta esta su sorpresa

Hipo: solo ábrela

Lee: aguafiestas

Hipo: mira quien lo dice el que nos quito nuestra catapulta de sandias

Lee: le dieron a mi carro

Hipo: si fue divertido

Lee: no no lo fue tarde mucho en quitarle lo pegajoso y las semillas de la sandia (abrió la puerta y todos entraron)

Candy: es un estudio de grabación

Lee: su y están apunto de grabar dos canciones

Alicia: cool quienes

Hipo: Dark Souls

Lee: pero pronto se cambiaran el nombre y ahora hiccup es el líder (en ese momento entraron el resto del grupo)

Heiko: asta que llegas (de repente Candy lo abraso) wow hija de quien eres

Hipo: es la prima de Astrid

Teo: descuida Heiko míster T te salvara

Yoel: no eres un super héroe nosotros te hicimos una broma

Lee: como sea hipo, Heiko y Zeus a la cabina de grabación corran no tengo todo su tiempo

Zeus: (los tres entraron a la cabina y se pusieron los audífonos) listo

Lee: ok empieza Bob pon Get Out

Bob: ok (encendió la grabación y luego la música)

**Zeus:** _ah… si… yo también… yo también te amo_

**Hipo:** Tu dices que me amas pero aun estas con el

Tu corazón ya ha sentido todo su calor

Te aferras a engañarme

**Zeus:** así es

**Heiko:** Y aunque cortes mis llamadas se lo que paso

Aunque lo niegues todo yo en ti no creo, no

Aunque en verdad te amaba

**Zeus:** Oh nena dime porque eres así

No necesito oír excusas, no

La verdad ya la se, siempre supe la verdad

**Heiko:** No necesito escuchar nada de ti (hipo: tampoco de el)

Lo nuestro se acabo (Hipo y Zeus: Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Solo lárgate y se feliz con su amor

**Hipo:** ya dile adiós a ese amor, ya dele adiós a mi querer

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

El amor que sentía por ti se ha terminado ya

**Coro:** ya dije adiós a ese amor, ya dije adiós a ese dolor

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

Esa relación entre los dos se ha terminado ya

**Zeus:** pensaba eras mi amigo pero eso no te importo

Y aunque lo se todo dices que nada paso

Te aferras a engañarme

**Heiko:** así

**Hipo:** y ni siquiera sientes pena no tienes valor

Y aunque lo niegues todo yo en ti no creo no

Porque me as traicionado

**Zeus:** Oh nena dime porque eres así

No necesito oír excusas, no

La verdad ya la se, siempre supe la verdad

**Heiko:** No necesito escuchar nada de ti (hipo: tampoco de el)

Lo nuestro se acabo (Hipo y Zeus: Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Solo lárgate y se feliz con su amor

**Hipo:** ya dile adiós a ese amor, ya dele adiós a mi querer (Heiko: y a mi amistad)

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

El amor que sentía por ti se ha terminado ya

**Coro:** ya dije adiós a ese amor, ya dije adiós a ese dolor (Heiko: ese dolor)

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

Esa relación entre los dos se ha terminado ya

**Hipo:** ya dije adiós

Adiós (13x)

Ya dije adiós

Adiós (14x)

**Heiko: **ya dile adiós a ese amor, ya dele adiós a mi querer

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

El amor que sentía por ti se ha terminado ya

**Hipo:** _no encontraras amor de verdad __fuck you_

**Coro:** ya dile adiós a ese amor, ya dele adiós a mí querer (Heiko: oh, oh Yeah)

Ya nada queda entre nosotros (Heiko: uh)

El amor que sentía por ti se ha terminado ya

Ya dije adiós a ese amor, ya dije adiós a ese dolor (Heiko: oh adiós)

Ya nada queda entre nosotros

Esa relación entre los dos se ha terminado ya (Heiko: adiós)

Lee: estuvieron fantástico muchachos ahora ustedes tres holgazanes entren con ellos (Yoel, William y Teo se pararon del piso ya que les dieron sus lugares a la familia Hofferson y entraron a la cabina) Bob pon la de 365

**Hipo:** Inténtalo, no te rindas

Si fracasas, vuelve a empezar

**Heiko:** Una vez más, hasta el final

Solo así lo conseguirás

**Teo:** Si tenso estas lo faras mal

Concéntrate lo lograras

**Zeus:** Relájate date tiempo

Solo así podrás respirar

**Hipo:** Yo siempre estaré aquí

**Teo:** Creyendo siempre en ti

**Coro:** 3.5.6 cada mañana

**Teo:** Empiezo mi día

**Todos:** contigo en mente 3.6.5 contigo estaré

**Zeus:** Si dices mi nombre

**Todos:** Iré a tu lado Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Yoel:** Toma mi mano

**Todos:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Teo:** Ven a mis brazos

**Yoel:** Puedes reír confía en mi

Siéntate aquí y canta así

**Teo:** Puedes dormir y al despertar

**Todos:** tus problemas se irán

**William:** Yo te protegeré

**Hipo:** Mi espada blandiré

**Todos:** 3.6.5 yo voy a luchar

**Zeus:** Solamente por ti

**Todos:** Toda la vida 3.6.5 yo voy a vivir

**William:** Cada día feliz

**Todos:** Si estas conmigo Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Heiko:** No tengas miedo

**Todos:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Hipo:** Voy a tus brazos

**William:** Si el destino pone pruebas

**Hipo:** Que pueden lastimarte

**Zeus:** Yo estaré allí, junto a ti

**Teo:** Para siempre apoyarte

**Todos:** 3.6.5 yo voy a vivir

**Heiko:** Cada día por ti

**Todos:** Para cuidarte 3.6.5 Yo se que nací

**William:** Para estar junto a ti

**Todos:** Toda la vida Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Yoel:** No tengas miedo

**Todos:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 3.6.5

**Teo:** Voy a tus brazos

**Todos:** 3.6.5

**Hipo:** Voy a cuidarte

Lee: ok listo terminamos

Teo: tan pronto

Lee: si tengo algo que hacer

Hipo: comprar otro teléfono

Lee: aparte tengo que ir a una junta con las otras agencias hiccup no se te olvide eso

Hipo: si ya se estoy en eso

Lee: mas te bale el resto también ya sabe

Alicia: ya terminaron

Lee: si ya

Candy: no otra si

Astrid: Candy cálmate ya escuchaste que tiene otra junta

Hipo: (salió de la cabina junto con el resto de la banda) que pasa

Lee: que cantaran otra entren allí

Zeus: que pero si acabas de decir

Lee: se lo que dije pero ellas quieren seguir escuchándolos cantar

William: bien solo una mas (todos volvieron a entrar y se pusieron los audífonos)

Lee: listos

Hipo: listos

Heiko: rápido que no tengo tu tiempo Bob

Bob: cual pongo

Lee: mmmm ya se XOXO

Bob: entendido

**Todos:** XOXO, XOXO, XOXO Yeah

**Hipo:** una **"X"** ve por un beso

**Zeus:** una **"O"** es por un abrazo

**Yoel:** es posible que lo sepas ya ah

**Heiko:** cada día suelo escribir…

**William:** una carta solo para ti

**Hipo:** **"XOXO"** dice al final

**(Rap)**

**Zeus:** ¿Cómo as estado? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Son las palabras que quiero decir hoy

Mi corazón es tuyo siempre será así

Lo que quiero decir es ven a mi

**(Fin del rap)**

**Teo:** si me quedo dormido

**William:** en mis sueños

**Teo:** apareces junto a mí

**William:** y te abrazo

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO"** ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**Yoel:** me olvido de hablar

**Heiko:** nervioso

**Yoel:** solo te quiero besar

**Heiko:** loco estoy

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO" **ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**Hipo:** dame un **"XOXO" L-O-V-E -E**

Eres mi **"XOXO" L-O-V-E-E**

**Teo:** si contigo estoy soy feliz

Es por eso que vuelvo a sonreír

Si bromeamos estoy cómodo

**Heiko:** ¿tu mirada dice "si" o "no"?

Dame una señal por favor

**William:** es cansada esta espera

**(Rap)**

**Hipo:** ¿Dónde esta el coraje para decirte?

Con mi fea letra intento escribirte

En esta triste carta palabras faltaran

De frente, valiente, te lo diré ya

**(Fin del rap)**

**Heiko:** si me quedo dormido

**Yoel:** en mis sueños

**Heiko:** apareces junto a mí

**Yoel:** y te abrazo

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO"** ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**Zeus:** me olvido de hablar

**Hipo:** nervioso

**Zeus:** solo te quiero besar

**Hipo:** loco estoy

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO"** ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**Yoel:** te quiero mi **"XO"** ven junto a mi

Ven junto a mi ven ven junto a mi ven ven junto a mi

**William:** para ti mi **"XO"** acepta mi amor

Acepta mi amor a acepta mi amor a acepta mi amor

**Teo:** ese resplandor que siega mis ojos

Bendita la luz que baña tu rostro

**Heiko:** no cierres tu corazón esto recién empezó

Like woah, let´go

**Hipo:** si me quedo dormido

**Zeus:** en mis sueños

**Hipo:** apareces junto a mí

**Zeus:** y te abrazo

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO"** ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**William:** me olvido de hablar

**Teo:** nervioso

**William:** solo te quiero besar

**Teo:** loco estoy

**Todos:** es un **"XOXO" **ven conmigo **"XOXO"**

**Hipo:** dame un **"XOXO" L-O-V-E -E**

Eres mi **"XOXO" L-O-V-E-E**

**Todos:** XOXO, XOXO, XOXO, XOXO, XOXO, XOXO

**Yoel:** nosotros dos oh Yeah

Lee: terminamos yo ya me voy (salió del cuarto)

**En la cabina de grabación **

Heiko: (se quito los audífonos) yo me quedo aquí

William: (se quito los audífonos) porque

Heiko: la prima de Astrid da miedo

Yoel: (se quito los audífonos) cual

Heiko: la que me abrazo

Hipo: (se quito los audífonos) Candy (vio como Astrid le pego a Finn en el brazo y luego en la cabeza)

Heiko: ese es su nombre

Hipo: si

Teo: (se quito los audífonos) bueno a mi me parece linda las dos

Zeus: (se quito los audífonos) pobres chicas tener que estar con ustedes es una lastima

Hipo: seme ocurre algo y si vamos al zoológico todos la familia de Astrid ustedes yo

Heiko: no hablo enserio esa niña me da miedo cuantos años tiene

Hipo: no lo se pero por su altura yo le calculo unos 14 o 15 años

Yoel: muy joven para ti tu tienes 19 años

Heiko: 20 recuerda los cumplí el año pasado

Zeus: ya estas viejo

William: que edad tiene el resto

Hipo: Abel yo le calculo 17 años Alicia

Teo: Alicia

Hipo: si porque hay algo de malo

Teo: no tiene el nombre como el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Zeus: cierto pero sebe que no les caes bien hipo

Hipo: si ya se Alicia: tiene 18 años ellos tres son hermanos

**Fuera de la cabina de grabación **

Abel: no me agrada tu prometido

Astrid: eso es porque no lo conoces aun

Abel: es un cantante que casi nunca veras

Finn: no solo es un cantante también es el príncipe de Londres

Astrid: (le pego en brazo y luego en la cabeza) Finn te dije que no dijeras nada de hipo

Alicia: como Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero

Erick: si tiene una enorme casa muchos autos y motocicletas también

Finn: sin mencionar las casas que tiene en todos los lugares a los que a ido

Astrid: solo tiene un aquí otra en corea en Francia y las otras dos no lo se

Candy: pero si es un príncipe porque esta aquí

Abel: de seguro para impresionarnos pero no funciono

Alicia: pues para mi si tiene mi voto

Candy: tendrá el mío si me deja estar con Heiko

Astrid: alto no lo hace para impresionarlos el si trabaja con ellos si es el príncipe pero le dieron libertad de hacer lo que quiera ya que por ahora su abuela se esta encargando de su trabajo de el hipo se ara cargo cuando tenga 30 años o si su abuela muere pero el no quería decirles por eso les dijo ese nombre

Abel: porque lo aria

Astrid: temía que no lo aceptaran por ser

Abel: de la realeza

Finn: si pero el no se comporta como la realeza

**En la cabina de grabación **

Hipo: esto es una asquerosidad

Zeus: tú crees de donde lo sacaste T

Teo: en una perfumería

Yoel: ese perfume apesta peor que los calcetines de Heiko

Heiko: claro que no

William: (vio a la hermana de hipo entrar) oyes tu hermana esta aquí hipo

Hipo: mierda vámonos antes de que ella y yo terminemos mostrándonos nuestro amor enfrente de ellos (todos salieron de la cabina de grabación)

William: Deyanira que te trae por aquí

Zeus: ya se el dinero que te debe Teo

Teo: que grandes amigos

Deyanira: no de hecho vengo por el baka que esta allí

Hipo: Butch sepata bisa mimpin partai tentrem pengin please dheweke sepupu Astrid **(maldición marimacho podríamos llevarnos la fiesta en paz quiero agradarles a los primos de Astrid)**

Deyanira: uga nanging sing bakal biaya sampeyan lan aku ora ngomong bab dhuwit **(bien pero eso te costara y no estoy hablando de dinero)**

Hipo: sing ala lan aku sengit ala **(eres malvada perversa y te odio)**

Deyanira: yo también te quiero

Zeus: jajajajaja te la aplico y es mas pequeña que tu

Hipo: (lo piso en el pie derecho) desde cuando hablas javanés

Zeus: recuerda que es un tanto parecido al japonés

Abel: bueno podemos irnos ya Astrid

Finn: porque te quieres ir nos divertiremos mucho con hiccup

Teo: si bueno porque no vamos al zoológico

Alicia: me parece bien

Heiko: vamos entonces

Candy: (abraso a Heiko) yo quiero irme contigo

Hipo: bien puedes irte con el

Alicia: yo también me quiero ir con ellos

Abel: yo no ya me iré con Finn (salió del cuarto seguido por los hermanos de Astrid y por Heiko)

Yoel: Astrid me caí bien tu primo

Astrid: te lo regalo

Zeus: quien me preocupa es hiccup como ara para que les caiga bien

Hipo: muérete

Deyanira: no olvides mi costo

Hipo: claro cual es tu precio

Astrid: de que hablan

Zeus: algo que hipo le debe

Hipo: y bien

Deyanira: quiero ir a bueno ya sabes

Hipo: ok (Deyanira tomo a Astrid y salieron) aun así tenia planeado llevarla en el viaje (todos salieron)

**En el estacionamiento **

Abel: que aburrido

Heiko: para ti que te parece divertido

Abel: las carreras, patinetas, el rock

Heiko: de las tres hiccup solo ase una

Abel: así y cual ase ese patético aspirante ha prometido

Heiko: carreras tanto callejeras como legales en pistas

Abel: si claro se nota a simple vista que es un idiota

Heiko: eso mismo le dice su hermana (abrió la camioneta blanca Alicia entro luego Candy y al ultimo el)

Candy: eres guapo

Heiko: gracias todas las chicas dicen eso

Abel: de seguro a hiccup también le dicen eso

Astrid: (llego al estacionamiento con el resto) listo nos vamos

Finn: yo me voy con Teo

Teo: solo dime T

Hipo: (llego al estacionamiento abrió el carro Astrid entro luego Abel Deyanira Erick al ultimo entro el) listo ya vámonos

Después de un largo viaje al zoológico todos empezaron a ver la los animales cuando terminaron se fueron a un parque de diversiones comieron helado después se fueron a montar a caballo pero Teo y William se cayeron de sus caballos por andar peleando la razón de la pelea era para ver quien lograba hacer que Alicia le pusiera atención pero al contrario todos se burlaron de ellos cuando dejaron a los caballos se fueron a comer terminaron caminaron por el resto del parque pero terminaron en unos go kart Abel reto a hipo a que si le ganaba lo aprobaría al principio el se negó pero cuando Abel lo llamo gallina y cobarde grabe error ya que eso ase que hipo acepte cualquier reto todos los chicos terminaron en un carro de go kart menos las chicas ya que les pareció tonto la carrera dio inicio en la delantera iba Abel seguido por Zeus y al ultimo hipo ya que quería emocionarlo con que iba a ganar en la ultima vuelta hipo acelero a fondo asiendo maniobras peligrosas Teo intento lo mismo tero termino chocando con Heiko que lo hiso enojar y se bajo del go kart y golpeo a Teo al final hipo gano quedando en primer lugar Abel en segundo Zeus tercero Yoel en cuarto el resto chocaron entre ellos cuando termino y ayudaron al resto los muchachos siguieron con su camino Zeus, William, Heiko, Teo y Yoel se fueron ya que tenían que verse con las chicas de Frozen

Abel: oye hiccup quien lo diría eres muy bueno en las carreras

Hipo: e tenido mucha experiencia

Deyanira: si el a estado en todo tipo de carreras tanto callejeras como de competencia

Alicia: enserio eso no lo sabíamos

Astrid: hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de el

Hipo: si bueno hay muchas historias

Candy: vamos por un helado

Finn: pero si ya fuimos por uno

Erick: yo quiero otro

Hipo: entonces vamos por uno

Astrid: hipo no los consientas

Hipo: no los estoy consintiendo yo también quiero uno vamos a una heladería

Candy: hay una por allá

Abel: una carrera

Erick: no

Alicia: porque

Finn: pues es obvio que hipo va a ganar

Hipo: yo paso en la carrera pueden adelantarse ustedes

Astrid: seguro

Hipo: si corran yo invito

Deyanira: yo me quedo con mi hermano

Finn: como quieran (todos menos hipo y Deyanira corrieron asta la heladería)

Deyanira: que ocurre

Hipo: aun no le dogo a Astrid

Zeus: pues tienes que decirle

Yoel: nosotros lo asemos por ti si quieres

William: o quieres que entablemos la conversase y tu le dices

Hipo: (cuando llegaron todos pidieron el helado que quisieron menos hipo el pidió un frappe de chocolate y se sentaron en una mesa grande) listo

Astrid: Finn ya diles

Teo: decirnos que

Finn: bueno me gusta una chica y quiero que seamos más que un amigo

William: viniste al lugar indicado

Teo: tan solo son 4 pasos a seguir

Deyanira: si claro esa yo ya me la se

Heiko: si te marca por teléfono contéstale rápido has le entender que siempre tienes tiempo para ella

Yoel: dedícale canciones a toda chica le gusta eso

Hipo: quédate despierto con ella siempre quieren hablar de algo contigo no importa que pero siempre hay algo y no importa lo fastidiado o cansado que estés siempre escúchala

Zeus: mándale indirectas bonitas les gusta mucho

Heiko, Yoel, Zeus e Hipo: y te aseguramos que será tu mejor amiga jajajajajajajaja

Finn: muy graciosos por eso no les quería decir nada

Hipo: solo bromeamos

Deyanira: algún día lo dejaran de hacer

Alicia: nosotras no somos así

Zeus: si claro

Candy: como están tan seguros

Heiko: antes de ser famosos corrimos por el mismo problema de Finí bueno solo nosotros 4 los otros dos solo recibieron el mensaje como Finí

Finn: no me digan así

William: mira el lado positivo una vez que seas su mejor amigo podrás saber todo de ella y después declararle tu amor

Finn: si ustedes lo dicen

Alicia: oyes Astrid tu y hipo son como blanco y negro (todos voltearon a ver a Astrid discretamente para que ella no se enoje)

Astrid: que quieres decir con eso

Zeus: bueno siento interrumpir pero William, Heiko, Teo y Yoel nos vamos tenemos cosas por hacer (se pararon pagaron lo que consumieron y se fueron ya que tenían que verse con las chicas de Frozen)

Deyanira: hipo acompáñame quiero otro helado y tu tienes el dinero

Hipo: quien quiere otro helado

Erick: yo

Hipo: vamos (los tres se pararon y fueron a donde están todos los sabores de los helados)

Alicia: ya que se fueron lo que quise decir es que tú y hipo no son compatibles tu negro el blanco o para más fácil son como el agua y el aceite Astrid tu eres el aceite me sorprende de que no se hallan dado cuenta

Astrid: sigo si entender

Candy: si tu dices que "no" el dirá que "si" hiccup es lo contrario de ti una muestra fácil para que te des cuenta es tu y el pelean mucho

Astrid: si porque

Alicia: que mas prueba de que tu y el no son compatibles como bueno tu sabes

Abel: por cierto hablando de el nos pidió que no te dijéramos pero (lo interrumpió su hermana)

Candy: el esta aquí en Londres llego hoy en la mañana me sorprende de que no lo vieras ya que lo primero que el iba a hacer es irte a ver

Astrid: bueno nos mudamos y pase la noche con la hermana de hiccup conociéndonos más (pensamiento: tienen razón hipo y yo no congeniamos y no nos dimos cuenta de eso)

Después de un Hipo, Deyanira y Erick se acabaron sus helados y salieron de la heladería siguieron con su camino de regreso al estacionamiento ya que estaba anocheciendo pero Astrid dejo de ponerles atención por pensar en lo que sus primos le dijeron pero hipo se dio cuenta de su ausencia pero no estaba seguro así que quiso comprobar su pequeño sentir dejo que todos se adelantaran menos

Hipo: astry estaba pensando bueno Myung me invito a salir en una cita ya sabes como novios y yo acepte

Astrid: si que te diviertas (pensamientos: pero si no congeniamos como podremos casarnos)

Hipo: que te pasa (pensamiento: lo sabia no me esta poniendo atención a estas alturas ya me hubiera matado)

Astrid: si claro (pensamientos: asta ahora hemos estado bien eso creo)

Hipo: (saco su teléfono y se puso a grabar todo sin que el resto se diera cuenta) Astrid tengo que decirte algo importante es que hoy en la noche me tengo que ir a new york para una sesión de fotos con Myung y la sesión de fotos que van a tomar son un tanto atrevidas bueno ella saldrá con un sostén deportivo y un chor extremadamente corto yo saldré con un pantalón de mezclilla solo con eso sin playera en una cama con ella y regresare en 2 semanas

Astrid: si diviértete le mandas las fotos a Patapez de new york (pensamientos: y si nos casamos y no vivimos felices y termina dejándome sola)

Hipo: ok gracias por no matarme

Astrid: si de nada (pensamientos: pero por otra parte el no seria tan malo como para dejarme sola o si)

Hipo: (llegaron al estacionamiento todos se acomodaron y subieron hipo los llevo a su casa de ellos) listo llegamos todos abajo (todos se bajaron del auto menos Deyanira el resto entro a la casa Hofferson menos hipo y Astrid de repente otro tipo salió de la casa corrió asta donde estaba Astrid la tomo de las manos y la beso en la boca)

¿?: Astrid como as estado linda (Astrid no contesto por la sorpresa y volteo a ver a hipo)

Hipo: linda

¿?: Ella es mi bella soy su novio pero me fui de Londres por que mi padre consiguió un trabajo en Brasil pero ahora regrese por ti

Hipo: (pensamiento: no lo golpeare solo porque agarre a Astrid en su 5 minutos de pensar) su novio

Astrid: hipo puedo explicarlo

Hipo: descuida tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero yo me tengo que ir (le sonrió y se despidió de Astrid con la mano luego se fue asta su carro se subió y se fue al aeropuerto)

Deyanira: quien era el

Hipo: no lo se

Deyanira: y no tienes celos

Hipo: porque e de tenerlo

Deyanira: bueno es tu prometida

Hipo: tu lo as dicho prometida además ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera

Deyanira: porque actúas así

Hipo: bueno veras después de que termine con Camicazi un mes después tuve a otra novia en Berk yo la amaba tanto como a Camicazi pero ella me engañaba con mi supuesto mejor amigo pero Bocon y mi padre estoico me dijeron que para no sufrir con eso del amor en Berk se suele hace lo siguiente una relación es como un juego es casi lo mismo solo que todo lo haces sin amor al final si ya no quieres estar con esa chica o chico le dices game over en vez de decirle terminamos o lárgate de mi vida

Deyanira: y has estado tratando a Astrid así

Hipo: solo al principio y aun hay cosas que aplico

Deyanira: como cuales

Hipo: no tener celos dejarla hacer lo que quiera

Deyanira: eso no es amar

Hipo: bueno pues que quieres que haga así me educaron en Berk

Deyanira: idiota y si ese tipo la cómbense de que no se casen

Hipo: entonces será game over

Deyanira: adonde vamos este no es el camino a casa

Hipo: al aeropuerto recuerda que hoy nos vamos a new york

Deyanira: cierto y nuestro equipaje

Hipo: allá compraremos ropa no tenemos tiempo (saco su teléfono y lo apago)

**Con Astrid **

Astrid: que ases aquí

¿?: Vine por ti como lo prometí cuando terminamos 2do de secundaria te dije que regresaría por ti

Astrid: Juan entiende es a pasado mucho tiempo

Juan: que ya no me dices Juanito

Astrid: si lo siento es que me sorprendiste

Juan: y quien era ese tipo con el que estabas

Astrid: eh a el es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock

Juan: así y de donde lo conoces

Astrid: no estoy de humor para hablar me voy a la cama

Juan: si te veré mañana preciosa

Astrid: si adiós (entro a su casa y vio a su mama)

Juan: ese tal hiccup no me agrada

**En casa de Astrid**

Sara: que paso cariño

Astrid: nada es solo que ya se que quisiste decir con que hipo es blanco y negro

Sara: hipo vio a Juanito

Astrid: si

Sara: y que hiso

Astrid: nada trate de explicarle y no me dejo me dijo descuida eres libre de hacer lo que quieras me sonrió y se fue

Sara: yo me refería a que hiso Juanito

Astrid: el corrió a mi tomo mis manos y me beso en la boca me voy a mi cuarto (subió las escaleras)

Sara: no debí decirle eso

**Con esto termino el capitulo de hoy estaba leyendo los Reviews y uno me dio risa fue el de mierl no me comió un oso pero si me perdí en el bosque yo solo afortunadamente Salí antes de que anocheciera **


	28. Capitulo 27: regreso parte 1

_**Capitulo 27: regreso parte 1**_

**En el bar de estoico**

Astrid: han pasado 4 días desde que hipo se fue y no nos dijo a donde

Patán: es probable que se arrepintiera y se fuera para no verte

Brutilda: (le pego en la cabeza) cállate

Heather: Astrid porque no mejor nos dices para que quieres a hipo

Astrid: para explicarle lo que paso

Haru: y que paso

Astrid: bueno juan regreso y me beso en la boca y hipo vio lo peor de todo es que el no hiso nada trate de explicarle pero el solo me dijo descuida eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y se fue en su auto no se a donde

Haru: eso explica porque no lo e visto desde que se alivio Camicazi

Finn: por cierto quien cuida de sus hijos

Camicazi: la abuela de Haru ella nos ayuda a cuidarlos todos los fines de semana

Brutacio: cool

Patapez: (llego corriendo a la mesa se sentó alado de patán y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)

Patán: que te pasa idiota esa es mi cerveza

Patapez: me pasa que ya se donde esta hipo

Astrid: donde

Patapez: en new york y lo peor de todo es que bueno se tomo fotos con esa chica con la que canta y son un tanto reveladoras

Astrid: que como que reveladoras

Patapez: (saco su teléfono y les enseño las fotos)

Patán: si que se saco el premio gordo mira que curvas tiene esa chica

Brutacio: deja a un lado eso ella esta casi desnuda frente a hipo en una cama los dos y ella lo esta besando en el abdomen

Finn: donde puedo conseguir a una chica así de sexi y que me toque así

Patapez: en corea se tomaron como 20 fotos

Astrid: lo voy a matar

Heather: como sabes de las fotos

Patapez: porque el me las envió

Brutilda: que sínico si el sabia que tu nos las enseñarías

Patapez: bueno (de repente sonó su teléfono y contesto y lo puso en alta vos) bueno

_Hipo: soy yo hipo oye Patapez te llegaron las fotos_

Camicazi: hipo te escuchas raro

Haru: como que te cambio la voz

Patapez: hipo as estado tomando

_Hipo: no teme anoche ahorita estoy con un poco de resaca _

_Deyanira: hipo ya esta todo listo _

_Hipo: ok yo quiero el carro negro _

_Deyanira: ok pero ella quiere pasar la tarde contigo_

_Hipo: si claro que se espere voy en un minuto, una ultima cosa con quien estas Patapez_

Patapez: con toda la pandilla y Astrid esta furiosa porque no le dijiste nada

_Hipo: decirle que de que me hablas _

_¿?: Hipo ya deja de hablar con tu amigos y vamos a divertirnos que esos carros no se condicen solo_

_Hipo: ok sabes que otra cosa no se conduce solo tu linda en un momento voy solo espera 5 minutos gracias Patapez nos vemos en 1 semana y 3 días chao y dile a Astrid que se tome un cálmate o que su novio se lo de _

Patapez: hipo sobre eso Astrid quiere explicarte lo que paso

_Hipo: que se lo a ore yo no necesito que me explique nada ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera chao (creyó haber colgado el teléfono pero no y estaban escuchando su conversación)_

_Myung: oye hiccup y si ese tipo la cómbense de que no se case contigo_

_Zeus: no hay problema sabes cuantas chicas lindas quieren estar con el claro incluyendo a la de su cita _

_Hipo: no es una cita es mas como para conocernos _

_Heiko: si claro la chica no es fea es linda te gano en una carrera callejera y te quito tu auto luego te invita a salir en una cita_

_Hipo: si lo pones así si es una cita _

_William: sabes hipo deberías dejar de hablar con ellos antes de que algo salga mal_

_Hipo: porque no es como si Patapez dijera algo_

_¿?: Hipo si no vienes no te daré tu premio _

_Hipo: no soy un perro _

_¿?: Pero eres mío y yo te tratare como quiera _

_Hipo: así donde dice que soy tuyo_

_¿?: Enserio quieres que te diga donde dice mi nombre _

_Hipo: no ya me acorde que me pintaste tu nombre y tu numero de teléfono en el brazo _

_Deyanira: eres un descuidado hipo (colgó el teléfono)_

Patapez: bueno hipo contesta

Astrid: que bueno que se divierta solo por un mal entendido 

Camicazi: cálmate Astrid yo hablare con el

Haru: si como ustedes fueron novios tiempo atrás debes saber porque actúa así

Heather: si todo hombre tiene celos al menos de que no la ame

Astrid: tienes razón pero tengo que hablar con el

**1 semana y 2 días después **

Astrid: le e marcado mil veces a hipo y no contesta

Finn: cálmate Astrid es hipo de seguro aun no llega

Camicazi: no lo se hipo siempre fue raro cuando el y yo terminamos el me dijo una palabra pero no la recuerdo

Bocon: (se acerco a la mesa de los chicos para entregarles la nueva cerveza que pidieron) aquí esta chicos

Brutilda: gracias Bocon

Camicazi: ya recuerdo el dijo game over

Bocon: niña quien te enseño eso solo los Berkianos decimos eso

Camicazi: hipo ase mucho tiempo

Bocon: menos mal ya me habías espantado

Astrid: que significa eso

Patán: que no es obvio juego terminado

Bocon: casi para nosotros los Berkianos no tomamos enserio las relaciones o como ustedes le dicen noviazgos todo lo hacemos sin amor para que no nos lastimen con eso de que te engañan o terminan contigo la relación se toma enserio cuando uno se casa mientras tanto la persona es libre de hacer lo que quiera lo puedes hacer enojar o darle celos y el no te dirá nada cuando estas arto de estar con esa persona al final le dices game over en ves de decirle terminamos o ya no te quiero ver

Finn: hipo hace eso

Bocon: si pero lo aprendió por las malas el salía con una chica en Berk pero ella lo engañaba con su mejor amigo por nuestro lado decidimos darle ese consejo le a funcionado no lo se pero algo que si se es que a el ya no le dan celos

Haru: como lo sabes

Bocon: fácil Finn ya estaría muerto hipo es muy agresivo cuando se enoja

Haru: ahora recuerdo la primera vez que terminaron hipo dijo algo en voz baja lo que dijo fue game over

Bocon: bueno pues prepárate para recibir otro ya que existen pasos para eso el primero es la separación se va sin decir nada la segunda es el cambio de imagen tercera quiere habar contigo para decirte game over siempre pasa así adiós tengo que hacer el inventario (tomo las cervezas y se fue)

Haru: es Bocon Astrid no le creas además que se podría cambiar hipo

Astrid: se que es Bocon pero y si tiene razón y hipo se fue por no querer casarse

Camicazi: Astrid exageras mucho conocemos a hipo y el no seria capas de hacerte eso

Patán: o tal vez si solo miren todas esas fotos que ha subido a internes pero lo raro es que tienen la fecha de la primera semana que se fue ninguna de la segunda

Patapez: es cierto ninguna foto de la segunda semana pero me di cuenta de que en algunas fotos usaron photoshop

Brutacio: y eso que es

Patapez: el photoshop se usa para alterar imágenes por ejemplo te tomo una foto y con ayuda del photoshop puedo agregarte músculos

Brutacio: enserio pues entonces tómala quiero muchos músculos

Camicazi: es raro por que hipo usaría eso

Patán: o tal ves trata de ocultarnos algo

Astrid: como que

Patán: no lo se como un cambio de imagen

Heather: no si hipo cambiase su apariencia sus fans lo sabrían y subirían fotos de el

Astrid: Heather tiene razón además hipo jamás aria algo si avisarme

Bocon: (se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todos) chicos a que no saben lo que encontré mientras asía el inventario

Haru: cerveza

Bocon: aparte

Brutacio: una rata

Bocon: cercas pero no

Paran: un mapache

Bocon: si quien quiere ayudarme a sacarlo

Brutacio: yo

Patán: no yo

Brutacio: que yo

Patán: sueña eres tan tonto que se te escapara mejor yo

Brutacio: te mostrare quien es el tonto (tomo su teléfono y se lo lanzo a patán pero el se agacho y le dio a Bocon en la nariz)

Bocon: HIJO DE TROL COMO SE TE OCURRE

¿?: Relájate Bocon hay muchos aquí con resaca y tu te pones a gritar

Bocon: (se dio la vuelta y vio a) hipo realmente eres tu

Astrid: que hipo donde lo voy a matar

Hipo: pues quien mas ya se que siempre que me voy no me reconocen

Patán: ese es hipo

Brutacio: donde compraste la ropa

Hipo: tenía prisa por llegar a Londres así que me vine con la ropa de uno de los videos que grabamos en new york

Astrid: hipo que te pasó porque estas así

Hipo: (traía los ojos pintados de negro el pelo mas largo de cuando se fue lo traía solo traía el cabello del lado derecho suelto el resto lo traía agarrado con una dona para el cabello una perforación en el labio inferior lado izquierdo tres en cada oído una playera negra con un estampado de un corazón unos jeans rotos color negro con una cadena una chamara negra con picos en los hombros unos guantes negros son dedos con picos unas botas con picos) no me paso nada es mi nueva imagen

Bocon: que te trae por aquí porque beber lo dudo

Hipo: si quería pedirte un favor

Bocon: y cual es el favor

Hipo: bueno como acabo de llegar tengo unas cosas que hacer y quería ver si podrías cuidar de mi hermana

Bocon: claro, si a ella no le molesta estar con ebrios

Deyanira: (se paro alado de hipo ya que estaba escondida atrás de el) no me molesta

Hipo: entonces si

Bocon: claro siéntate con los amigos de hipo

Hipo: deya ten guarda mi teléfono a donde vamos no lo necesitamos (saco su teléfono y selo dio a ella) no menees nada

Deyanira: ni que fuera a borrar el numero de la chica linda que te pateo el trasero

Hipo: ya te dije que la deje ganar

Deyanira: si claro la dejaste ganar porque te convenía

Hipo: lo dudo como me va a convenir que ella ganara me quito mi auto

Deyanira: no olvides que también lo estrello

Hipo: cierto otra cosa Bocon te traje una caja de la mejor cerveza de new york también le traje una a papa y tu libreta firmada con todas las celebridades que vi y conocí

Bocon: gracias

Deyanira: conoció a todos en una fiesta de lujo y hiso una competencia de baile con otro tipo ambos son buenos pero al final fue empate ya que ambos cayeron al yacusi

Camicazi: se nota que te divertiste mucho

Hipo: solo fueron 2 días eso es todo los demás fueron de trabajo

Deyanira: si 2 días y 5 noches

Hipo: fueron 4 noches no olvides lo que paso

Deyanira: cierto

¿?: (De repente una chica entro y tomo a hipo de la mano y le tapo la boca después lo arrastro hasta la salida)

Bocon: quien era ella oh me tengo que ir (se fue corriendo asta una puerta y entro)

Patán: quien es

Deyanira: (se sentó alado de Astrid) una chica que conocimos en el avión resulta que es una fan de hipo y sus chicos

Astrid: y como se llama

Deyanira: yo que se no me caí bien ella, mantuve a hipo lo mas lejos posible de ella pero ahora que no estoy con ellos por que dicen que una niña como yo no puede entrar a ese lugar

Haru: que lugar

Deyanira: adrenali sexi algo así no recuerdo

Astrid: y que hicieron en new york

Deyanira: divertirnos a y hipo estuvo en 3 carreras callejeras de las cuales perdió una con una chica pero el dice que la dejo ganar que otra cosa a si grabaron 4 videos musicales y hipo grabo como 5 videos

Patapez: tantos en tan poco tiempo

Deyanira: si puedes creerlo los pusieron a trabajar como locos

Heather: ya me lo imagino a de estar muy cansado

Deyanira: ni tanto quieren ver los videos

Todos espeto Deyanira: si

Deyanira: (tomo el teléfono de hipo y se puso a buscar los videos) aquí esta uno se llama beautiful night algo así (lo reprodujo)

**Zeus: **Es una hermosa noche estrellada  
>Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano<br>Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna  
>Recorre el Cielo conmigo<p>

**Hipo: **Soy Tuyo! ~  
>Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso<br>Estoy fuera de control  
>Soy Tuyo! ~<br>Nadie, Nadie puede reemplazarte  
>Me vuelves loco<p>

**Heiko: **De izquierda a derecha me sacudes, Noche de disco  
>De arriba a abajo, de adelante hacia atrás<br>Haces que mi corazón salga de adentro hacia afuera  
>Eres como algodón de azúcar, no puedo cansarme de Ti<br>Amémonos toda la noche antes de que termine

**Yoel: **Todavía no conozco bien el Amor  
>pero cuando te vi por primera vez<br>sentí unas fuertes olas viniendo hacia mí  
>Llegaste hasta los rincones más profundos de mi corazón<br>Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Nena

**Teo: **Es una hermosa noche estrellada  
>Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano<br>Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna  
>Recorre el Cielo conmigo<p>

**Hipo: **Soy Tuyo! ~  
>Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso<br>Estoy fuera de control  
>Soy Tuyo! ~<br>Nadie, Nadie puede reemplazarte  
>Me vuelves loco<p>

**William: **Sí  
>Algo Bueno, Nada Mejor<br>Como una tarjeta de crédito sin límite  
>Caí rendido sin ninguna resistencia<br>pero no se siente tan mal, Nena  
>Dame una señal y me enamoraré de Ti<br>Seguirás pensando en mí, nos vemos en tus sueños  
>Estoy esperando por Ti<p>

**Yoel:** Todavía no conozco bien el Amor  
>pero cuando estabas delante de mí<br>sentí unas fuertes olas viniendo hacia mí  
>Llegaste hasta los rincones más profundos de mi corazón<br>Oh Oh Oh Oh~ Nena!

**Todos: **Es una hermosa noche estrellada  
>Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano<br>Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna  
>Recorre el Cielo conmigo<p>

**Hipo: **Soy Tuyo! ~  
>Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso<br>Estoy fuera de control  
>Soy Tuyo! ~<br>Nadie, Nadie puede reemplazarte  
>Me vuelves loco<p>

**Zeus: **Sólo Quiero Amarte Toda La Noche ~ Sí! (Sí~)  
><strong>Hipo: <strong>Esta noche quiero quedarme dormido en tus brazos

Soy Tuyo! ~  
>Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso<br>Estoy fuera de control  
>Soy Tuyo! ~<br>Nadie, Nadie puede reemplazarte  
>Me vuelves loco<p>

**Todos: **Es una hermosa noche estrellada  
>(<strong>Hipo: <strong>Soy Tuyo! ~  
>Sólo Tú puedes ponerme nervioso)<br>Esperemos que dure para siempre, Toma mi mano  
>(<strong>Hipo: <strong>Estoy fuera de control)  
>Es una hermosa noche azul bajo la luz de la Luna<br>(**Hipo: **Soy Tuyo! ~ Nadie)  
>Recorre el Cielo conmigo<br>(**Hipo: **Nadie puede reemplazarte. Me vuelves loco)

Heather: entonces hipo no bailo con ninguna chica

Deyanira: yo nunca dije eso si bailo con cicas pero con la única chica que no quiso bailar fue con Teo jajaja

Patán: explícate

Deyanira: Teo se vistió de mujer y lo pusieron a bailas con hipo tango

Finn: hipo sabe bailar tango

Deyanira: no Teo si el le enseño a bailar

Brutilda: porque le enseñaron a bailar tango

Deyanira: la chica que le pateo el trasero lo invito a salir normal mente el hombre lo aria pero ella lo hiso lo llevo a un lugar a donde bailan tango pero hipo no sabia así que Teo le enseño para que pudiera bailar con ella sin hacer el ridículo

Patapez: y como era la chica

Deyanira: casi de la misma altura que hipo rubia de ojos grises y le gustan los carros y las carreras callejeras como a hipo

Astrid: ya me lo imagino se llevaron muy bien

Deyanira: de hecho si supongo yo que tu también te divertiste con el chico que te beso enfrente de mi hermano

Astrid: que tu como sabes hipo te lo dijo

Deyanira: no ase falta que el me lo dijera yo lo vi estaba en el carro cuando paso todo y siéndote sincera tu no tienes porque enfadarte con mi hermano el no hiso nada malo como tu

Haru: Deyanira cálmate Astrid tampoco hiso algo malo el tipo que la beso era su novio tiempo atrás antes de que conociera a hipo pero el se fue luego Astrid conoció a hipo

Deyanira: eso ya lo se investigue al tipo sin que hipo lo supiera a lo que me refiero es que Astrid no le a dicho que esta comprometida o estaba ya que si no le as dicho nada quiere decir que ya no quieres a mi hermano pero descuida que yo y los chicos hemos estado metiéndole la idea a mi hermano de que existe la posibilidad de que lo dejes y si eso pasa olvídate de una tercera oportunidad que otra chica ya puso sus ojos en hipo y fíjate que se llevan bastante bien que ya asta se cuentan todo ella sabe todo sobre hipo el se lo conto personal mente no como a ti que solo sabes una pequeña parte de la vida de mi hermano

Astrid: si no le he dicho que estoy comprometida es porque no se como decírselo y yo si amo a hipo la cosa es si el también me ama

Deyanira: como sea mira esto (piso otro video)

**Hipo: **Mi amor se está rompiendo y va torcido  
>No quiero a un cruel corazón, tú vacío amor<br>Aunque sé esto, yo sólo quiero que estés a mi lado  
>Esperando y esperando (<strong>Yoel: <strong>Sin ti, yo...)

**Zeus: **Porque creo que moriré, porque es difícil en este momento  
>Dicen que me olvidaré con el paso del tiempo pero ahora no puedo<br>Mirando por la ventana, a personas ocupadas  
>¿Esas personas también experimentan este dolor?<p>

**Todos: **Todos están así por primera vez, es doloroso y el cielo se vuelve amarillo  
>Se siente como si el mundo se vendría abajo y tú no quisieses vivir<br>Ellos sólo lo dicen, ellos sólo dicen que quieren morir  
>Pero cuando pasa el tiempo, todo se olvidará<p>

**Heiko: **Yo quería que mi amor sea eterno y claro (**Hipo: **Como un diamante)  
>Pero tú y yo somos como una hoja de papel escrita en dos lados, una fría torta endurecida<br>Una consola de juegos con un par de años (**Hipo: **finalmente)

**Zeus: **Si no puedo dar vuelta a tu corazón que está endurecido como una piedra, está bien  
>(<strong>Hipo e Zeus: <strong>Incluso si es una mentira, dime que me quieres de nuevo  
>Por favor, incluso si para ti no significa nada)<p>

**Todos: **Todos están así por primera vez, es doloroso y el cielo se vuelve amarillo  
>Se siente como si el mundo se vendría abajo y tú no quisieses vivir<br>Ellos sólo lo dicen, ellos sólo dicen que quieren morir  
>Pero cuando pasa el tiempo, todo se olvidará<p>

**Yoel: **A este ritmo, algo malo va a pasar, no puedo controlarme  
>Al igual que un grifo roto, las lágrimas no se detendrán todo el mundo es así al principio<p>

**Todos: **Todos están así por primera vez, es doloroso y el cielo se vuelve amarillo  
>Se siente como si el mundo se vendrá hacia abajo y tú no quieres vivir<br>Ellos sólo lo dicen, ellos sólo dicen que quieren morir  
>Pero cuando pasa el tiempo, todo se olvidará<p>

Astrid: y esto que tiene que ver

Deyanira: tu deberías saber que hipo escribe las canciones con forme a lo que ve o le pasa

Haru: no le hagas caso

Camicazi: que Astrid no te caiga bien no es motivo para arruinar la felicidad de hipo

Deyanira: yo solo digo la verdad tal vez Astrid también debería hacerlo

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Hipo: (estaba en un avión con toda la banda y todos traían paracaídas estaban en la puerta para lanzarse del avión gritándose para que pudieran escucharse entre si) listos para sentir la adrenalina

Zeus: no

Yoel: sigo preguntándome como es que hipo nos convenció de hacer esto

William: no

Heiko: hipo as hecho esto antes

Hipo: si me lande del jet privado de mi abuelo con unos cuetes amarados a mi mano ya encendidos y un para caídas pero no supe abrirlo lo bueno es que sigo con vida

Heiko: te tiraron cuando eras un niño verdad

Hipo: puede ser

Lee: chicos saben que estoy grabando todo esto verdad

Todos: si ahora cállate

Teo: hipo en vez de hacer esto deberías aceptar las consecuencias de que Astrid no se case contigo ya que aun no le a dicho que esta comprometida porque ese tipo te reconoció rápido

_Flash back_

_¿?:_ _Tú eres el amigo de Astrid _

_Hipo: si y tu su novio _

_¿?: Si yo soy su novio juan pero mis amigos me llaman Juanito pero tu no lo hagas porque no eres mi amigo y siéndote sincero me casi mal así que alégate de mi Astrid _

_Hipo: ella no es una cosa para que la reclames como tuya además un idiota como tu que la abandono no debería apresurarse si antes saber lo que ella hiso después de que te fuiste ella te a hablado de mi _

_Juan: no ella evita la conversación cuando pregunto por ti pero suficiente tuve con verte ese día para saber que eres una amenaza para mí y para ella_

_Hipo: o tal vez tu seas la amenaza te has puesto a pensar porque evita la conversación tal vez ella no te a dicho algo que yo si se _

_Juan: que quieres decir con eso _

_Hipo: porque no mejor se lo preguntas tu personal mente_

_Heiko: te sorprenderás cuando ella te lo diga claro si es que lo hace _

_Juan: (se enojo y se fue)_

_Deyanira: ella no le ha dicho nada que mejor señal que indique que no te ama _

_Hipo: no lose pero quiero darle tiempo _

_Zeus: mas _

_William: se que soy la voz de la razón pero hipo esta vez concuerdo con ellos tal vez esa chica que te gano en la carrera sea la chica que esta destinada a estar contigo por siempre _

_Hipo: tal vez tengan razón o tal vez no le daré tiempo (se subió a la camioneta)_

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: (lo empujo del avión) alguien mas tiene un comentario como ese

Zeus: HIPO

Hipo: que trae paracaídas y ya le enseñaron como usarlo

Zeus: pero no tenías que aventarlo

Hipo: si tal ves tienes razón lastima ya no se puede hacer nada

Zeus: enserio

Hipo: tú sigues William algún comentario

William: ninguno espera si eres un loco maniático (se lanzo del avión)

Hipo: me lo dicen diario

Yoel: sigo yo hipo si le vas a dar mas tiempo usa lo tu también para pensar en lo que estas haciendo (se lanzo del avión)

Hipo: lo are

Zeus: sabes ni estoy de acuerdo en nada pero tu te estas guiando por tu corazón y el te guiara (se lanzo del avión)

Heiko: yo no soy cursi así que suerte

Hipo: gracias ahora lánzate

Piloto: chicos esperen ya no estamos en la zona de lanzamiento le dare la vuelta yo les digo cuando se lancen

Lee: ok

Heiko: tengo miedo

Hipo: enserio se supone que tu eres el rudo

Heiko: tu lo has dicho rudo no loco esto es lo tuyo no mío

Lee: te doy 20 dólares si lo lanzas

Hipo: hecho (le dio los 20 dolaras el los tomo y se acerco a Heiko y lo pateo por la espalda)

Lee: te dije que lo lanzaras no que lo patearas

Hipo: es lo mismo

Lee: no lo es

Hipo: como sea (se hiso para atrás corrió asta la entrada y dio una maro meta en el aire asía delante saliendo volando del avión)

Lee: este chico esta lleno de energía

Piloto: (dio la vuelta al avión después de un rato dijo) listo chicos pueden lanzarse

Lee: que

Piloto: que ya pueden lanzarse

Lee: pero si ya se lanzaron desde ase rato

Piloto: que cayeron lejos del punto de aterrizaje

Lee: demonios

**Un día después de aquel imprevisto en la casa de hipo**

Alice: donde estará hipo hoy es

Haru: (traía a su hija pero se la dio a su abuela porque fue por el chupón de los bebes los agro y uno selo dio a Alice y el otro a su esposa) la tradición de la realeza lo sabemos abuela pero no lo hemos visto des de antier en la tarde

Alice: como sabes

Camicazi: (traía a su hijo) vinimos a dejar a la hermana de hipo y nos quedamos con ella

Alice: cierto como se llama la niña

Astrid: Deyanira es un tanto parecida a hipo pero ella si te responde

Alice: pues claro vienen del mismo padre pero de diferentes madres

Juan: (se acerco mas a Astrid y le susurro en su oído) que asemos aquí no tiene nada que ver con nosotros linda

Astrid: Juanito estate quieto cuanto mas tardara (de repente se abrió la puerta principal y se escucho que entraron muchas personas de repente hipo entro a la sala con hojas de arboles en el pelo y con otra ropa una camisa blanca que solo traía los últimos 4 botones abrochados unos jean azul claro tenis blanco con negro y el pelo total mente agarrado con una dona para el cabello las perforaciones de la oreja y labio inferior lado izquierdo)

Alice: hipo que te paso

Finn: parece como si te hubiera atropellado el camión de la basura

Juan: se te olvido donde vives

Hipo: (se puso a la defensiva con juan) jaja fíjate que no **babo (pendejo)**

Juan: que (de repente se escucho un grito de la entrada)

William: HIPO EN QUE QUEDAMOS

Hipo: SI así se dice tu nombre en coreano

Heiko: HICCUP

Hipo: YA CÁLLATE siento llegar tarde abuela pero ocurrió un accidente aéreo

Alice: que clase de accidente aéreo

Hipo: uno donde incluye 6 chicos en un avión 5 cayeron en el pinto de aterrizaje y 2 en quien sabe donde y tardaron en encontrarlos

Brutacio: ya sabes manejar aviones

Hipo: no fue paracaidismo

Juan: déjame ver tu eras uno de esos 2

Hipo: si babo

Yoel: HICCUP UNA MAS Y YA SABES LO QUE TE PASARA

Hipo: APENAS LLEVO 2

Myung: YO LLEVO LA CUENTA Y LLEBAS 3

Astrid: y porque bienes así

Hipo: mi ropa estaba sucia y no me iba a presentar así, así que tuve que cambiarme

Alice: que traéis en el labio

Hipo: nada (se quito rápido la perforación)

Juan: cuanto te costo esa pieza de perforación yo me quiero hacer un paro en la ceja

Alice: como que una perforación

Hipo: es temporal y la pieza la compre en new york 1 dólar por 5 piezas y tu perforación (se sonrió obvia mente falsa)

Juan: (se molesto) una ganga

Hipo: si

Teo: Hiccup un poco de ayuda

Hipo: no puedo creer que no puedan sostener un simple motor de carro son 5 chicos débiles o que

Astrid: motor de carro

Hipo: si lo voy a reparar

Juan: asta mecánico saliste

Hipo: si reparo lo que sea kajaba raimu yen tetep provoking kula **(menos tu cara si sigues provocándome)**

Zeus: sabes que entendemos un poco ese idioma verdad

Hipo: sip

Alice: porque hablas así

Hipo: costumbre como estoy con los chicos y la mayor parte del tiempo hablamos coreano o chino

Finn: y porque cuando están con nosotros no lo asen

Hipo: porque ustedes no hablan ninguno de eso idiomas

Juan: cuantos idiomas hablas en total

Hipo: no lo se como 8 o 9

Camicazi: aprendiste más

Hipo: si

Alice: hipo ya sabes la tradición de la realeza tu le tienes que dar un regalo a Astrid

Hipo: sipirili

Juan: espera que te deben algo linda o porque el (señalo completamente a hipo y se acerco mucho a el a solo un paso de estar muy juntos) te tiene que regalar algo

Astrid: (fue asta donde estaban ellos dos) basta (se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y supo lo que hipo iba a decir) y no estoy jugando hipo

Hipo: ok me callo

Astrid: también lo digo por ustedes chicos

Chicos: ok no callamos

Astrid: juan cuando te fuiste yo aun te amaba pero cuando no regresaste te supere y conocía a hipo y me enamore de el

Hipo: (pensamiento: debería sentirme alagado o enojado mejor alagado)

Juan: yo te prometí que regresaría por ti

Astrid: y agradezco que regresaras pero… soy… soy la prometida de hipo

Teo: no manches

Juan: así que con esto se referían tus amiguitos hipo pero se equivoco tu amigo sorpresa no es lo que siento

Hipo: si me lo imagino (pensamientos: Heiko te voy a matar pero se lo esta tomando muy bien)

Heiko: perdón no era mi intención hipo no me mates

Astrid: seamos amigos

Juan: no eso no funcionara pero sabes que si (golpeo a hipo abajo del ojo derecho asiendo que el solo volteara la cabeza)

Hipo: o tal vez no lo tomo tan bien como esperaba

Astrid: que te pasa (empujo a juan)

Juan: no te metas Astrid

Hipo: has lo que el dice no me importa solo déjenlo dudo que me vuelva a golpear

Juan: (lo tomo de la camisa) te lo advertí te dije que te alejaras de ella

Hipo: un poco tarde la advertencia y no dijiste que me golpearías

Juan: crees que esto es un juego he… responde ella es mía

Hipo: te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir Astrid no es una cosa para que la declares de tu propiedad ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera

Juan: (con su mano derecha soltó el agarre y con la izquierda aun lo tomaba de la camisa alzo su mano derecha para pegarle de nuevo pero Astrid lo agarro el trato de hacer que la soltara pero no pudo y le soltó una cachetada Haru y Finn la agarraron) que no se metieran dije (volteo y vio a Astrid) perdón

Hipo: vas a lamentar eso (le pego en la cara haciendo que juan lo soltara lo tomo rápido de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara y le volvió a pegar en la cara en eso llegaron Heiko, Yoel y Zeus agarraron a hipo y lo azotaron en la pared pero hipo si le alcanzo a soltar una patada en el pecho) SUELTENME

Zeus: hipo cálmate

Heiko: Teo, William ayúdenos a llevarnos a hipo (rápido entraron y entre los cinco se lo llevaron de la sala a la cocina)

Finn: Astrid estas bien

Astrid: si solo es el dolor

Juan: (se trato de parar del piso pero no pudo) lo siento Astrid no era mi intención pegarte perdóname

Haru: lárgate de aquí y mejor reza porque no te ágamos algo

Heiko: (los cinco entraron a la sala) mejor que rece por que hipo no lo mate

Alice: donde esta mi nieto

Teo: lo metimos en el cuarto del conserje

Camicazi: que

Yoel: en donde guardan las escobas y todo eso

Zeus: será mejor que te vallas si no quieres que soltemos a hipo

William: la arruinaste en grande y en sima de eso tenemos a un hipo emputado que quiere golpearte asta cansarse Heiko sácalo dudo que la puerta aguante mucho

Teo: media hora máximo le quite la pistola y las dagas

Heiko: (se acerco a juan lo tomo de los hombros y lo paro después lo jalo asta sacarlo de la casa sin ninguna delicadeza)

Haru: enserio enseraron a hipo en el armario

Astrid: si quieres que lo dejemos salir

Alice: no por ahora que se desahogue pero no entiendo porque se aloco así

William: fácil si hay algo que odia hipo es que un hombre le pegue a una mujer y que maltraten a los animales

Zeus: hipo nos conto que cuando el se enojaba o se ponía celoso era muy agresivo pero estuvo tratando su problema de agresividad ahora solo es agresivo cuando un hombre le pegue a una mujer la conozca o no si maltratan a una animal también es agresivo por eso cuando escuchamos que hipo dijo o tal vez no lo tomo tan bien como esperaba supimos que algo saldría mal dejamos el motor de auto en el suelo y que Myung lo vigilara mientras nosotros llegamos en el mejor tiempo sino el estaría en el suelo inconsciente

Yoel: (vio a Astrid) te duele mucho

Astrid: si un poco

**En el armario **

Hipo: (estaba sentado en el piso) creo que exagere mucho ella a de estar molesta y adolorida (se paro y de su billetera saco una tarjeta la deslizo aun lado del picaporte y abrió la puerta) para la próxima que también me quiten las credenciales (fue al refrigerador y abrió el congelador saco 3 hielos serró el congelador y fue a uno de los cajones saco un pedazo de tela puso los hielos allí y se fue a la sala)

**En la sala **

Todos estaban sentados entro Heiko

Heiko: ya lo saque sin delicadeza

Zeus: si

Hipo: (entro a la sala)

Heiko: (vio a hipo) enseramos a hipo con llave verdad

William: si por

Hipo: porque para la próxima asegúrense de que no traiga mas cosas con las que pueda salir de un cuarto

Yoel: como saliste

Hipo: con una tarjeta del supermercado (camino asta donde estaba Astrid y le dio el pedazo de tela con hielo) póntelo en donde le pego así se te des inflamara y te dolerá menos

Astrid: (lo tomo y se lo puso en el cachete) gracias hipo

Hipo: si de nada

Teo: (vio a hipo) no manches hipo tienes morado debajo de tu ojo derecho

Hipo: he si fue cuando el me pego pero no me duele mucho pero con todo esto nos olvidamos de la tradición

Alice: tú también ponte hielo

Hipo: no estoy bien así pero ahora vuelvo (fue asta donde estaba Myung)

Astrid: a donde fue

Zeus: por uno de tus regalos

Astrid: acaso hay más

Teo: si y muchos

Astrid: exagero mucho

Los cinco chicos del grupo: si un poco bueno para nosotros es poco

Astrid: eso da miedo (de repente un perrito entro a la sala y se subió a las piernas de Astrid y le empezó a lamer la cara) basta ya no

Hipo: (entro a la sala) te gusta es una perrita aun no tiene nombre quise traerla a Londres y que tu le pusieras nombre tiene todas sus vacunas y esta entrenada obedecerá todas tus ordenes

Finn: pero, para eso no tenía que conocer o ver a Astrid

Hipo: técnicamente la vio

Teo: si

Astrid: como le hicieron

Heiko: bueno lo vestimos como tu le pusimos una peluca contratamos a alguien para que hiciera una cara exactamente a la tuya y unas niñas

Haru: niñas que es eso

Zeus: son las dile tu hipo

Hipo: yo porque ustedes le dijeron

Teo: son los melones

Haru: para que querían los melones

Hipo: (se le acerco y se lo dijo en el oído)

Haru: enserio apoco asen eso

Hipo: si con será los asen

Haru: también la cara

Zeus: si

Hipo: tu otro regalo esta afuera ese si puede entrar a la casa pero los chicos no me dejaron meterlo

Astrid: porque

William: solo sal afuera y veras porque (todos se pararon y salieron)


	29. Capitulo 28: de regreso parte 2

_**Capitulo 28: de regreso parte 2**_

**Hipo: tu otro regalo esta afuera ese si puede entrar a la casa pero los chicos no me dejaron meterlo **

**Astrid: porque **

**William: solo sal afuera y veras porque (todos se pararon y salieron)**

**Afuera de la casa de hipo **

Astrid: (vio un carro azul metálico)

Alice: aun auto deportivo

Hipo: no es deportivo este carro es el Lexus RC F

Teo: el deportivo es el Lexus RC F GT3

Haru: no de hecho si es deportivo

Zeus: y Myung estaba cuidando a la perrita

Hipo: salió su novio llego a Londres

Haru: ignórenme

William: te están ignorando y no te prestaran atención en un largo rato

Camicazi: hipo deberías ponerte hielo se ve muy hinchado

Teo: (se recargo en hipo) eso no es nada a como lo paso en new york

Hipo: TEO cállate

Astrid: que paso allá

Teo: (se puso nervioso que se escondió atrás de Heiko) nada solo grabamos los videos una que otra fiesta de celebridades

Finn: ya te descubrieron hipo a quien te ligaste

Hipo: a nadie

Teo: en eso dice la verdad

Astrid: que paso hipo

Hipo: nada grabe solo un pequeño golpe

Yoel: pequeño

Hipo: (vio a Astrid enojada) ok no fue pequeño

Astrid: es la ultima vez que pregunto hipo y si no me dices que paso ya te imaginaras como te ira

Hipo: estábamos grabando uno de los videos y en el había por así decirlo una carrera pero algo salió mal

Haru: tan mal como cuando la policía nos persiguió a ti y a mi

Hipo: jeje e que gracioso que lo menciones ya que eso paso y en un intento de escape paso algo que le pasa a cualquiera que conduce a alta velocidad mientras llueve

Finn: hiciste que la policía se estrellara

Hipo: que no

Astrid: entonces

Heiko: hipo volcó su carro

Alice: como que volcaste el carro

Yoel: si quiso dar la vuelta al carro su llantas delanteras no respondían bien el carro dio 2 vueltas y termino de cabeza aun nos sorprende como le hiso para que la policía no lo atrapara

Camicazi: te estrellaste estas herido

Hipo: no estoy bien (Astrid le pego en el brazo izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas el solo se quejo y se sobo el brazo con su mano libre) estaba bien asta ahora

Astrid: como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas

Haru: cami creo que los bebes necesitan un cambio de pañal vamos a dentro (los novios entraron a la casa con sus hijos)

Finn: como es que sigues con vida después de tanta pendejada que haces

Heiko: es un misterio

Hipo: (hablo en voz baja para que no lo escucharan) creme no me durara mucho el gusto con esta enfermedad

Astrid: dijiste algo

Hipo: no porque preguntas

Astrid: me pareció escucharte decir algo

Hipo: no he dicho nada pero deberías ir a ver tu carro nuevo

Astrid: si (Finn y ella fueron al carro)

Alice: hipo (el volteo a ver a su abuela)

Hipo: si que pasa

Alice: (con su mano izquierda tomo la barbilla de hipo levantándola un poco con su mano derecha la puso en el cachete de hipo paso su dedo por debajo del ojo de hipo y noto que era pintura el se puso nervioso) porque te pintas

Hipo: por… porque ha

Zeus: porque cuando veníamos para haca nos tomaron fotos a todos nos pintaron para que no se vieran nuestras ojeras de cansancio no hemos podido descansar porque hemos estado muy ocupados

Hipo: si por eso estoy pintado

Alice: deberías dormir un poco

Hipo: si lo are

Alice: (llego una limosina y se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa) bueno me tengo que ir tengo trabajo por hacer adiós duermes (se subió a la limosina)

Hipo: si (vio a su abuela irse después miro a Astrid y Finn que estaban en el carro de ella)

Zeus: tienes que decírselos

Hipo: (se quito la dona del cabello) no puedo

William: no puedes o no quieres

Hipo: no se como decírselos

Yoel: hipo se nota más que antes porque no simplemente aceptas el tratamiento

Hipo: no lo se es solo que no quiero que me vean todo feliz por ese tratamiento

Teo: la heroína te pone feliz

Hipo: Poco después de inyectársela o inhalarla, la heroína cruza la barrera de la sangre al cerebro. En el cerebro, la heroína se convierte en morfina y rápidamente se adhiere a los receptores de opioides. Las personas que abusan de la heroína típicamente informan que sienten una oleada de sensaciones agradables, conocida comúnmente como "rush". La intensidad del "rush" depende de la cantidad de la droga que se ha tomado y la rapidez con que la droga entra al cerebro y se adhiere a los receptores naturales de opioides. La heroína es particularmente adictiva porque entra al cerebro rápidamente. Con la heroína, el "rush" generalmente va acompañado por un acaloramiento de la piel, sequedad de la boca y una sensación de pesadez en las extremidades a veces seguido por náusea, vómito y una picazón severa

Heiko: por eso no lo quieres usar porque podrían verte vomitar y con picazón

Hipo: si y se preguntarían que me pasa me llevarían con un doctor y el les diría sobre mi enfermedad

William: pues que clase de enfermedad es

Hipo: no recuerdo su nombre pero es una que es muy rara que les da a algunas personas

Yoel: cuales son los síntomas

Hipo: primero cuerpo cansado te empiezan a salir ojeras te dan dolores en el corazón pierdes las fuerzas asta que ya no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo y necesitas ayuda para todo comer, respirar, bañarte al final te mata

Heiko: en pocas palabras te mata lentamente y dolorosa

William: esta deteriorando tu vida

Hipo: si de allí viene mi sueño que tengo casi siempre

Zeus: hace cuanto la tienes esta enfermedad

Hipo: desde que tenia 14 años

Teo: una duda que significa deteriorando

Heiko: enserio no sabes que es

Teo: no

Heiko: significa que se esta echando a perder algo o que algo se esta dañando gradual mente

Zeus: por ejemplo hipo

Teo: te estas echando a perder hipo

Hipo: no mi corazón se esta dañando gradualmente asta que llega un punto en el que deja de latir y me mata

Teo: oh eso es malo otra cosa que significa rush

William: significa creo que es prisa

Zeus: hipo si no te inyectas la heroína morirás y que pasara con Astrid asta donde se el sábado se casan y el viernes es su cumpleaños

Hipo: ya lo se

William: entonces si te mueres vas a dejarla sola

Hipo: lo pensare pero si tomo el tratamiento corro el riesgo de volverme adicto

Yoel: es un riesgo que debes correr si quieres seguir con Astrid

Hipo: me vuelvo adicto y muero por culpa de la heroína no gracias prefiero morir por mi enfermedad que por una droga

Zeus: como es que siempre terminas asiéndonos bolas

Hipo: no lo se

Astrid: (camino asta donde estaban ellos) de que hablan

Heiko: de como hipo se emboba viéndote

Hipo: que no estábamos hablando de eso

Heiko: entonces de que

Hipo: de… que vamos a hacer mañana

Astrid: y que van a hacer

Hipo: ellos se irán a divertir

Astrid: y tu

Hipo: no tengo planes amenos de que quieras que este contigo

Astrid: entonces no estabas embobado

Yoel: te echaste de cabeza

Hipo: si me di cuenta

Zeus: jajajaja y tanto pensaste en como no echarte de cabeza

Hipo: no tienes algo que hacer

William: ahora que lo mencionas si (los cinco chicos caminaron asta una camioneta negra)

Teo: regresamos mas tarde (les grito mientras se subía a la camioneta)

Finn: yo diría que entremos porque se ve que quiere llover (los tres entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala)

**En la sala**

Camicazi: Haru solo revisa a Eithan

Haru: no necesito revisarlo para saber que apesta (Eithan comenzó a llorar)

Hipo: (entraron a la sala) calla a tu moutrosidad

Haru: no le digas así ya se que cami me grita pero no es para tanto (Camicazi le aventó la mamila de uno de los bebes y le callo en la cabeza)

Hipo: yo me refería al bebe pero también

Camicazi: tu también dices algo mas y veras como te va

Hipo: (se sentó en el sofá) que me pegaras o me lanzaras una mamila como a Haru no ya se vas a decirle a Astrid que me pegue

Camicazi: no ninguna de esas

Haru: que paso solo te vas 2 semanas y ya controlas a Camicazi wow

Camicazi: cariño podrías agarrar a Lizet (Haru agarro a si hija con su brazo izquierdo ya que en el derecho traía a su hijo)

Haru: que vas a hacer

Camicazi: hipo vas a ayudar a Haru a cuidarlo mientras Astrid, Finn y yo no vamos a algún lado

Hipo: enserio tienes tanta confianza en que Haru y yo los cuidemos bien

Finn: concuerdo con hipo es probable que cuando regresemos no estén y la casa se este incendiando

Hipo: no exageres e vivido solo todo este tiempo y no e incendiado mi casa

Finn: buen punto espera tu has vivido solo todo este tiempo

Hipo: si por si seles olvida yo cuidaba de mi mismo y los sirviente me vigilaban de que no escapara de casa

Haru: cierto de toda la familia tu eres el único que a cuidado de si mismo ya que a nosotros nos cuidaban nuestros padres y los sirvientes

Camicazi: si tuviste una pésima infancia ahora (Astrid y Finn salieron corriendo) Haru cámbiale el pañal a Eithan (se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Astrid y su hermano)

Haru: (ambos bebes empezaron a llorar) genial bueno hipo tú le cambias el pañal a Eithan

Hipo: sigue soñando

Haru: (se sentó alado de hipo) porque si cami dijo que me ayudaras

Hipo: se lo que dijo y siéndote sincero no va a regresar asta la noche

Haru: donde esta el animo

Hipo: en ningún lado solo quiero dormir pero no puedo si ellos están llorando

Haru: dejarían de llorar si tu me ayudaras (se acomodo bien a los bebes pero Eithan le agarro el pelo a hipo)

Hipo: oye suéltame monstruosidad

Haru: se llama Eithan no monstruosidad

Hipo: bueno dile que me suelte

Haru: se lo diré si tú lo cuidas

Hipo: (le jalo el pelo mas fuerte) ok ya te ayudare (agarro a Eithan y el dejo de llorar) esta cosa apesta

Haru: ya me imagino como trataras a tus hijos

Hipo: si claro apuesto a que cuido mejor a Eithan

Haru: quisieras Lizet me quiere yo soy mejor cuidando bebes que tu los e cuidado asta ahora y planeo seguirlos cuidando

Hipo: bien entonces apostemos el que mejor cuide a su bebe gana

Haru: bien si yo gano tu cuidaras a Eithan y a Lizet toda una semana

Hipo: bien y si yo gano tu pagaras una Sena de lujo para mi y Astrid

Haru: hay que aumentarle mas si yo gano aparte de que cuides a mis hijos y tu pagaras una Sena de lujo para mi y Camicazi

Hipo: ok aparte de la cena tu pagaras la luna de miel y aparte el perdedor cualquiera de los dos limpiara el desorden que causen

Haru: hecho por cierto adonde irán

Hipo: no lo se Astrid eligiera el lugar entonces es una apuesta

Haru: sabes ahora que lo pienso apostar y que mis hijos formen parte de esto es un acto irresponsable e inmaduro

Hipo: y

Haru: y es culpa de Camicazi por dejarnos juntos sabiendo que somos unos irresponsables e inmaduro así que es una apuesta

Hipo: así se habla yo cuido a Eithan y tú a Lizet

Haru: su petaca de Eithan es la azul

Hipo: (se paro y tomo la petaca de Eithan) yo me iré a otra habitación

**En la noche **

Astrid: (salió del auto junto con Camicazi y corrieron asta la entrada de la casa de hipo ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte) como crees que les fue cuidando a los chiquitines

Camicazi: espero yo y bien al menos esto le servirá a hipo

Astrid: servirle para que

Camicazi: a no burlarse de mi y mis hijos también para cuando tu y el tengan hijos

Astrid: (se sonrojo) pero que cosas dices

Camicazi: que no quieres tener hijos

Astrid: si quiero pero no se si hipo quiera ya que no puedo tomar una decisión por mi misma el también cuenta

Camicazi: cierto (entraron a la casa y estaba echa un desorden) pero que paso

Haru: (llego corriendo pero se paro al ver a Camicazi y a Astrid) hola cariño que bueno que llegaras

Heiko: (estaba corriendo y choco con Haru) demonios Haru tenemos un problema la niña se hiso pis en las cortinas de la cocina

Haru: hipo me matara

Camicazi: que paso aquí

Astrid: y donde esta hipo

Haru: se fue me abandono solo con Lizet lo bueno es que llegaron los amigos de hipo y me ayudaron pero creo que lo empeoramos

Camicazi: y donde esta Eithan

Haru: hipo se lo llevo a donde no lo se como dije antes no lo e visto desde que se fueron

Camicazi: secuestro a mi hijo

Heiko: jaja secuestro a tu hijo

Camicazi: cállate Haru Astrid vamos a buscarlo en el segundo piso tu y el resto de tus amigos cuiden a mi hija

Heiko: estas segura es casi como si dejaras a tu hija con hipo solo que nosotros no escaparemos ni secuestraremos a tu hija

Camicazi: si le pasa algo a mi hija les ira mal a todos ustedes

Haru: espera tu no puedes hacernos nada tu fuiste la culpable de todo esto

Astrid: odio decirlo pero tiene razón pero eso no suena a algo que diría hipo

Haru: es porque me lo dijo el horas después de arreglar nuestro bueno vamos a buscarlos antes de que pase algo malo

Se fueron al segundo piso lo buscaron en todos los cuartos pero no los encontraron subieron al tercer piso pero las dos puertas estaban serradas con seguro los tres bajaron al primer piso trataren de abrir 7 puertas pero las 7 estaban serradas con seguro solo le quedaba una puerta por revisar los tres fueron a la puerta y la abrieron el cuarto era muy grande que parecía librería en el centro había un escritorio con una laptop al fondo había un sofá cama y alguien estaba acostado allí los tres se acercaron y hipo estaba acostado y en su pecho estaba Eithan los 2 estaban durmiendo Eithan estaba tapado con su cobijita y hipo estaba abrasándolo

Camicazi: no que lo secuestro

Haru: yo nunca te dije que lo secuestro yo dije que se fue con el pero ahora que lo veo ya perdí el pudo cuidar de Eithan sin que causara el mismo desastre que Lizet

Astrid: como que perdiste

Haru: yo no dije perdí

Camicazi: lo hiciste Haru habla

Haru: digamos que aposte con hipo algo quien cuidara mejor a su bebe ganaba

Camicazi: tus hijos formaron parte de tu apuesta!

Hipo: (se despertó) que demonio que nunca escucharon del silencio aquí tratamos de dormir por si no lo han notado este cuarto fue especial mente echo para que ningún ruido saliera ni entrara de aquí

Camicazi: tu no me vengas con eso apostaron y usaron a mis hijos en su estúpida apuesta

Hipo: si y quien gano

Haru: tu sala y cocina están destrozadas

Hipo: tiempo de cumplir

Camicazi: no me ignoren

Hipo: en tu culpa por dejarlos con su padre y con migo

Astrid: eso si es de hipo pero debes admitir que lo cuido mejor que Haru

Hipo: si bueno te regreso a tu monstro

Haru: que no es un monstruo es un bebe

Hipo: yo me refería a ti Haru Eithan es agradable después de un rato es tranquilo

Camicazi: tranquilo es como Brutacio

Hipo: pero si le agarras el modo el es un simple perrito con rabia

Astrid: tu solo lo cuidaste

Hipo: ves a alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros

Astrid: no

Hipo: entonces si pero si me disculpan me tengo que ir

Camicazi: a donde

Hipo: a mi cuarto podrías quitármelo (Camicazi tomo a Eithan con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo hipo se paro y transformo la cama en sofá de nuevo)

Haru: todo este tiempo estuviste aquí

Hipo: si estaba jugando con Eithan pero me dio sueño y el también tenia sueño así que nos dormimos

Astrid: hiccup alguna vez as cuidado de bebes

Hipo: no es la primera vez por

Camicazi: hiciste un gran trabajo de seguro serás un gran padre

Hipo: (se ahogo con su propia saliva) que… no creo… que exageras mucho… yo seria un pésimo padre… no quisiera ser padre

Haru: soy yo o esta conversación se puso algo incomoda

Hipo: yo me voy a mi cuarto no e dormido muy bien últimamente

Haru: espera y nosotros donde dormiremos

Hipo: hay 13 cuartos en esta casa

Haru: 12 contando tu cuarto y el de tu hermana

Hipo: no en total son 16 cuartos 8 en el primer piso y 8 en el segundo piso yo duermo en el 2 piso pero últimamente e dormido en el primer piso

Camicazi: si dices que hay 16 cuartos porque dijiste 13

Hipo: uno de ellos esta serado con seguro y no tengo la llave

Haru: en que piso dormirás

Hipo: en el segundo mi cuarto esta al fondo a la derecha

Astrid: que es este lugar

Hipo: entraron sin leer lo que dice en la puerta

Haru: si

Hipo: esta es una biblioteca (salió del cuarto mientras caminaba le grito a) Haru no olvides la apuesta

Camicazi: que apostaron

Haru: hipo espérame (se echo a correr)

Camicazi: estos dos no tienen remedio

Astrid: hipo no quiera tener hijos

Camicazi: no digas eso, es solo… que no sabe como… decirlo

Astrid: enserio es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir

Camicazi: si, que te parece si tu y yo dormimos juntas en el segundo piso

Astrid: de acuerdo ambas salieron de la biblioteca

**En el cuarto de hipo**

Hipo: (entro a su cuarto junto con Haru)

Haru: wow que cama tan mas grande

Hipo: si en esa cama caben como 5 personas

Haru: tantas es impresionante

Hipo: si claro soy un idiota

Haru: ahora porque

Hipo: como que porque dije algo que no debí decir

Haru: de que hablamos

Hipo: cuando cami me dijo que seria un gran padre

Haru: o eso si lo arruinaste en grande pero ella tiene razón serias un gran padre lastima que no quieras tener hijos

Hipo: yo si quiero tener hijo

Haru: entonces porque dijiste que no creo que exageras mucho yo seria un pésimo padre no quisiera ser padre

Hipo: se lo que dije pero no se si Astrid quiera tener hijos

Haru: cuando son bebes son una molestia te desesperan con sus chillidos son una maquina de hacer popo cada 20 minutos y el echo de alimentarlos despertarte todas las noches para cambiarle el pañal o alimentarlo es una molestia

Hipo: pero

Haru: no tengo un pero aun no lo pienso

Hipo: estoy empezando a cuestionar tus métodos de ser padre

Haru: yo también cuidaste muy bien a Eithan

Hipo: fue difícil al principio porque solo quería jalarme el pelo pero yo no me deje el lloraba pero supe como cuidarlo debido a que cuando mama estaba viva grababa videos de como cuidar a un bebe me grabo asta que cumplí 4 años después de eso ya no hay mas videos

Haru: entonces recibiste ayuda yo gano

Hipo: a ti te ayudaron 5 chicos que por cierto no pudieron ni siquiera cambiarle un pañal

Haru: cierto tu ganaste recibiste menos ayuda que yo ahora tengo que irme ya es tarde (Salió del cuarto de hipo)

Hipo: (entro al baño busco su crema y algodón cuando los encontró se empezó a despintar los ojos cuando se termino de despintar se podían ver sus ojeras bien marcadas que tenia cualquiera las podría ver aun estando lejos salió del baño des tendió la cama se sentó y se quito los zapatos se puso su pijama un pants negro y una playera blanca cuando termino de vestirse fue a su escritorio de repente tocaron la puerta) quien

¿?: Soy yo Astrid puedo pasar

Hipo: (entro en pánico ya que vería sus ojeras de la enfermedad busco algo con que cubrirse tomo unos lentes oscuros que estaban en su escritorio se los puso y se metió a la cama se tapo la cara) Astrid ah si en un momento te abro la puerta solo espérame tan tito

Astrid: no es necesario esta abierta la puerta (entro al cuarto y vio a hipo acostado con la cabeza tapada) wow que cama

Hipo: eh si es muy grande ya lo se así son todas las camas de la realeza

Astrid: porque no mejor sales de la cama y hablamos mejor

Hipo: eh claro so… solo dame un momento (se destapo y salió de la cama quedando enfrente de Astrid)

Astrid: porque traes los lentes puestos

Hipo: el sol

Astrid: hipo es de noche y esta lloviendo muy fuerte quítate las gafas

Hipo: no puedo

Astrid: como que no puedes

Hipo: si no puedo pero de que querías hablar

Astrid: quítate los lentes y hablaremos

Hipo: que no puedo

Astrid: (suspiro) hipo amárate los zapatos podrías caerte

Hipo: ah si gracias (miro abajo pero vio que no traía zapatos) a Astrid no traiga zap (no termino de hablar porque Astrid lo derivo en la cama y le quito los lentes)

Astrid: pero que hipo hace cuanto no duermes

Hipo: eh a… desde… que me fui (espero a que le creyera su mentira)

Astrid: (le soltó una cachetada el se sobo su cachete y volteo la cabeza para no hacerla enojar mas ya que el descubrió que eso funcionaba con Camicazi quiso ver si también en Astrid) idiota que no vez que me preocupo por ti

Hipo: (sintió algo húmedo en la cara el miro a Astrid y la vio llorando) as… Astrid no… no llores por favor lo siento… no… volveré a ocultarte mi cansancio pero no vuelvas a llorar por favor Astrid

Astrid: porque demonios no confías en mi (se quito de arriba de hipo y se paro de la cama y camino asta la puesta)

Hipo: espera astry (se paro rápido de la cama y abraso a Astrid por la espalda)

Astrid: suéltame

Hipo: no yo… yo si confió en ti pero si te digo lo que me pasa se que te pondrás triste y eso es lo que menos quiero yo siempre quiero verte sonreír

Astrid: pero yo siempre quiero saber lo que te pasa porque me intereso y me preocupo por ti

Hipo: por favor deja de llorar me ases sentir mal

Astrid: no hipo acaso no entiendes yo quiero saber lo que te pasa siempre que siempre seremos así cuando nos casemos te fuiste a new york sin decirme nada acaso ya no me amas ya no te quieres casar con migo

Hipo: espera astry yo si te dije que me iría incluso te mencione lo de las fotos y quítate esa tonta idea que te metieron tus primos de que somos diferentes yo se que somos como blanco y negro pero yo te amo así

Astrid: tu sabias que somos diferentes

Hipo: pues claro que lo sabia

Astrid: y porque no me lo dijiste

Hipo: por no quería que pensaras en ello no me importa que se has diferente me gusta yo me enamore de ti por tus defectos y por ser linda jamás dudes de ello te contare un secreto yo no soporto estar con Myung mucho tiempo somos tan iguales que prácticamente sabemos lo que pensamos pero cuando estoy contigo es diferente si te gustan algunas cosas que a mi me gustan pero eso no quita el echo de que porque este con otras chicas te voy a dejar de amar eso nunca lo dejare de hacer

Astrid: quiero que me contestes algo

Hipo: lo que sea

Astrid: te… te gustaría tener hijos

Hipo: (se sonrojo por lo que dijo) pues no… p

Astrid: (agacho la cabeza y no lo dejo terminar de hablar) lo entiendo no te agrado mucho cuidar de Eithan

Hipo: déjame terminar quieres

Astrid: si que mas ibas a decir

Hipo: pues no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de tener un hijo hace tiempo estuve hablando con Misaki y ella me hiso la misma pregunta que tu

Astrid: enserio

Hipo: técnicamente no fue distinto eso sur guio por una conversación que tenia con ella

Astrid: y que le dijiste

Hipo: le dije que para mi eso seria como el paraíso tendría una familia de verdad con la que siempre estaré

Astrid: entonces si te gustaría tener hijos

Hipo: pues claro a quien no eso seria una de las dos cosas que más anhelo

Astrid: cual es la primera

Hipo: tu

Astrid: así pruébalo

Hipo: como quieres que lo pruebe

Astrid: dime algo que no sepa de ti

Hipo: esa esta muy difícil algo que no sepas de mi… a ya se te amo mucho

Astrid: eso ya lo se

Hipo: lo dudo ya que dudaste creíste que no me casaría contigo

Astrid: eso es trampa

Hipo: no lo es

Astrid: bueno otra cosa que no sepa de ti

Hipo: eh bueno hay otra cosa (soltó a Astrid y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con su mano derecha toco su pecho de el ya que le dolió el corazón pero oculto su dolor)

Astrid: (se volteo y se sentó alado de el) que pasa porque esa cara

Hipo: no es nada estoy cansado eso es todo dormirás aquí o con cami (le dio una sonrisa falsa)

Astrid: con Camicazi Haru cuidara a los bebe

Hipo: bien en toses pe pondré audífonos para no escucharlos llorar y serrare con seguro mi habitación así no entrara nadie a molestarme

Astrid: seguro que te sientes bien

Hipo: si porque lo dices

Astrid: tus ojos están un poco rojos como si quisieras llorar

Hipo: no es… es del cansancio de por si ya estaba cansado y cuidar de Eithan me canso mas por eso me quede dormido en la biblioteca

Astrid: hipo **esta bien llorar otra vez** eso no te ase débil por favor dime que te pasa

Hipo: no es nada pero te lo diré cuando lo crea necesario es solo que ahora no estoy muy seguro de que pasa

Astrid: ok me tengo que ir duerme bien (se paro y camino asta la puerta)

Hipo: lo are si siempre te tengo en mente (allá le sonrió y salió del cuarto serrando la puerta el se paro y serró con seguro camino asta una de las mesas de noche saco unas pastillas para el dolor y se tomo dos con agua) mierda porque me tenia que doler ahora

**En el cuarto donde se estaba quedando Camicazi y Astrid**

Camicazi: (estaba distendiendo la cama cuando entro Astrid) hola niña que paso

Astrid: bueno hable con el pero antes de salir el se agarro el pecho y hiso una mueca pero después me sonrió

Camicazi: y la parte mala de esto es

Astrid: que su sonrisa parecía falsa y sus ojos reflejaban dolor

Camicazi: pues que le hiciste

Astrid: nada

Camicazi: y que te dijo

Astrid: que si le encantaría tener hijos y que aun quiere casarse con migo

Camicazi: te lo dije no creas en todo lo que te dicen

Astrid: solo confiare en hipo

**En el cuarto de hipo 12:10am**

Hipo: (estaba despierto sentado en una silla y enfrente su escritorio donde estaba su libreta de canciones donde estaba escribiendo una con el titulo de Mask pero solo llevaba la mitad y aun le faltaba mucho) veamos que mas puedo escribir ya no se me ocurre nada sobre la soledad o de mi infancia veamos como quedo (tomo su guitarra se la acomodo y empezó a tocar)

**Hipo: **¿Tú podrás encontrar herido un corazón sin duda alguna?

Eso fue lo que el viento me dijo mientras yo estaba muy cerca

No tengo ninguna respuesta, nada mas que yo pueda decir

Solo yo elijo y decido poder seguir adelante

Después de ser golpeados por esta triste primavera

Juntos hemos sido empujados por la luz del mismo verano

Espero que no te separes del camino que tú elegiste

Y ojala que siempre te iluminen a ti

"Si quieres en las nubes vivir

Nunca debes de odiar a esta lluvia caer"

"Si deseas vivir sin mentir

Solo debes estar en soledad"

Todo el amor que ha estado en tu alma esperando

Para salir no necesita ninguna ayuda

Siempre, siempre

Desde que naciste, siempre

He estado esperando el momento en que quizás

El mundo gire en torno a tus palabras y algún

Día, día

Llegaran hasta donde yo este

Hipo: creo que se escucharía mejor con una guitarra eléctrica un bajo una batería y un piano electrónico (bostezo) que raro no tengo sueño y me siento cansado debe ser por la enfermedad pero los chicos tienen razón

_Flash back _

_Zeus: tienes que decírselos _

_Hipo: (se quito la dona del cabello) no puedo _

_William: no puedes o no quieres _

_Hipo: no se como decírselos _

_Yoel: hipo se nota más que antes porque no simplemente aceptas el tratamiento _

_Hipo: no lo se es solo que no quiero que me vean todo feliz por ese tratamiento _

_William: pues que clase de enfermedad es _

_Hipo: no recuerdo su nombre pero es una que es muy rara que les da a algunas personas_

_Yoel: cuales son los síntomas _

_Hipo: primero cuerpo cansado te empiezan a salir ojeras te dan dolores en el corazón pierdes las fuerzas asta que ya no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo y necesitas ayuda para todo comer, respirar, bañarte al final te mata _

_Heiko: en pocas palabras te mata lentamente y dolorosa _

_William: esta deteriorando tu vida _

_Hipo: si de allí viene mi sueño que tengo casi siempre _

_Zeus: hace cuanto la tienes esta enfermedad _

_Hipo: desde que tenia 14 años _

_Zeus: hipo si no te inyectas la heroína morirás y que pasara con Astrid asta donde se el sábado se casan y el viernes es su cumpleaños _

_Hipo: ya lo se _

_William: entonces si te mueres vas a dejarla sola _

_Hipo: lo pensare pero si tomo el tratamiento corro el riesgo de volverme adicto _

_Yoel: es un riesgo que debes correr si quieres seguir con Astrid_

_Hipo: me vuelvo adicto y muero por culpa de la heroína no gracias prefiero morir por mi enfermedad que por una droga _

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: tienen razón yo no quiero dejar sola a Astrid y menos que quiero tener hijos (suspiro)

_Flash back_

_Doctor: hipo tu enfermedad esta en etapa inicial eso es lo que nos muestra los análisis _

_Hipo: que tan grabe es _

_Doctor: te esta matando por dentro lentamente _

_Hipo: cual es la cura una cirugía medicinas inyecciones lo que sea lo are_

_Doctor: hipo estuve asiendo análisis y aparente mente tu única cura es la heroína_

_Hipo: no todo menos drogas yo no las usare _

_Doctor: pero si no lo haces morirás_

_Hipo: pero si lo hago me volveré adicto y moriré por culpa de eso no lo are _

_Doctor: es tu decisión la enfermedad avanza muy lento si no usas la heroína calculo que podrías morir cuando cumplas 20 años_

_Hipo: correré el riesgo _

_Doctor: no te confíes se que tienes 15 años pero esta enfermedad la as tanino desde los 14 o 12 años no se sabe aun con certeza _

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: si es la única cura lo are

Se paro de la silla camino asta su ropero saco su ropa y zapatos se quito su pijama se puso una playera negra un jeans blancos una chamara blanca con negro y unos tenis blancos tomo su teléfono, unos papeles en un folder los cubrió con una bolsa para que no se mojaran y tomo las llaves de la casa salió con mucho cuidado de su habitación serró y bajo las escaleras salió por la puerta principal aun seguía lloviendo y fuerte decidió caminar asta la ciudad ya que le serviría para pensar mas en lo que estaba apunto de escuchar camino por horas bajo la lluvia miro su teléfono y eran las 2:30am caminando se asía 2 horas por lo que no faltaba mucho para que llegara así que hipo empezó a correr asta llegar a la ciudad cuando por fin llego siguió corriendo asta el hospital en el que por primera vez supo de su enfermedad corrió y corrió bajo la lluvia sin impórtale que podría enfermarse cuando llego busco al doctor que lo atendió la primera vez con mucha suerte lo encontró lo mandaron a que le sacaran sangre para ver como estaba su enfermedad cuando se la sacaron tenia que esperar a que le dieran los resultados les dejo los papeles y subió a la terraza del hospital para ese entonces ya eran las 4:40am espero mucho en la lluvia se quedo dormido asta que una enfermera subió y lo despertó ya eran las 6:35am hipo bajo y fue con el doctor entro al cuarto y se sentó esperando lo que le diría

Doctor: (se encontraba sentado revisando algunas cosas en la computadora) hipo tiempo sin verte

Hipo: (se quito la chamara y la dejo en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó) si en ese entonces tenia 15 años ahora tengo 18

Doctos: creciste mucho no pareces de 18

Hipo: si muchos me lo han dicho

Doctor: por lo que veo ya empezaron a mostrarse los efectos de la enfermedad

Hipo: si las ojeras el dolor en el corazón

Doctor: acuéstate en la camilla te revisare y agradecería que no te hubieras dormido en la lluvia pero que se te puede hacer te gusta mucho el agua, la velocidad y el viento en tu cara

Hipo: (se fue a acostar en la camilla) me conoce tan rápido

Doctor: (comenzó a revisarlo) no pero mi hija si los escucha cantar pero siéndote sincero te esperaba mucho antes

Hipo: tan mal estoy

Doctor: para serte sincero si estas muy mal (termino de checarlo) listo puedes pararte y ponte en la bascula voy a pesarte y tu altura

Hipo: (obedeció se quito los tenis y fue a la bascula) no sabia que tenias hija

Doctor: si tiene 8 años

Hipo: una pregunta sonara un tanto atrevida de mi parte pero que se siente ser padre

Doctor: no me molesta la pregunta pero porque lo preguntas

Hipo: este sábado me caso y ella quiere tener hijos pero no se si estoy listo para eso

Doctor: jajaja nadie esta listo para ser padre o madre el cuidarlos y verlos creerse es lo mejor que te podría pasar

Hipo: en serio

Doctor: si muchos creen estar preparados para ser padres pero a la hora de la verdad no saben nada procura solo saber lo básico

Hipo: y eso es

Doctor: (fue a la bascula para pesarlo) la alimentación, cuidado, cambio de pañales, jugar con ellos y con el paso del tiempo sabrás todo mira te daré un consejo no seas muy sobre protector eso les molesta y jamás aprenderán déjalos experimentar eso si no dejes que se caigan y adviértele las consecuencias

Hipo: gracias por el consejo lo tendré en mente siempre

Doctor: bien pesas 63kg tu altura es de 1.85cm

Hipo: cool

Doctor: ponte tus tenis y siéntate tenemos que hablar sobre tu enfermedad

Hipo: ok (se bajo de la bascula se puso los tenis y se sentó enfrente del escritorio del doctor después el doctor se sentó en su silla)

Doctor: hipo voy a serte sincero tu enfermedad esta muy avanzada aun no esta en etapa terminal pero si es muy grabe si hubieras tomado el tratamiento cuando te lo dije no tendrías este problema

Hipo: la cura sigue siendo la misma

Doctor: si pero esta ves no te garantiza que te quitara la enfermedad rápido

Hipo: cuanto tardara

Doctor: como 3 años

Hipo: tanto

Doctor: entiende hipo no te trataste jamás la enfermedad la dejaste pasar por mucho tiempo descubrí que la enfermedad la tenias desde los 10 años y ahora tienes 18 dejaste que la enfermedad estuviera en ti por 8 largos años tienes suerte de no estar muerto

Hipo: cuando empezaría a tomarla

Doctor: cuanto antes mejor

Hipo: que tengo que hacer

Doctor: mira déjame le llamo a una de mis secretarias y que me traiga lo necesario

Hipo: de acuerdo aquí lo espero

Doctor: bien regreso pronto (se paro y salió del cuarto)

Hipo: genial mi enfermedad empeoro mas de la cuenta lo bueno es que sigo con vida (le llego un mensaje) quien te mensajea a las (saco su teléfono y vio la hora) no puede ser son las 12:50pm (vio el mensaje)

_Lee_

_Hiccup es una emergencia los necesito a ti y al resto de los chicos en el parque que se encuentra a cinco cuadras del estudio la razón es porque la que esta organizando los premios MAMA vino a escucharlos cantar para ver si los dejaba participar las chicas de Frozen y Myung ya están aquí ella quiere ver primero al dúo Trouble Maker y tu no estas aquí ni el resto de la banda también no tenemos nombre para el grupo ni un líder por lo que tu serás el líder y decidirás el nombre del grupo suerte y te quiero aquí lo mas rápido que puedas _

Hipo: demonios no estoy con los chicos pero me queda cercas

Doctor: (entro al cuarto) listo hipo ya tengo todo lo que necesito

Hipo: lo siento doc me surgió una emergencia y me tengo que ir ahora puedo venir al rato (tomo la chamara y se la puso)

Doctor: bien no tardes tengo que enseñarte a ponerte estas inyecciones ok

Hipo: si

Salió corriendo del hospital corrió asta el estudio pero le quedaba algo retirado de donde el estaba mientras corría vio una tienda deportiva entro y compro una bicicleta para llegar mas rápido ya que dejo su billetera y por pura suerte traía una tarjeta de crédito pedaleo lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar en cuanto llego al estudio siguió pedaleando asta llegar a 5 cuadras cuando llego no vio el parque por lo que se puso a buscarlo eso le tomo media hora para cuando lo encontró ya estaba a punto de dar las 2:00pm cuando lo encontró había mucha gente entro al parque y se encontró con las chicas, el novio de Myung y lee que lo estaban esperando a el y a los otros chicos

Lee: donde están el resto de la banda

Hipo: (estaba cansado y respiraba con dificultad) ese es el problema… cuando me llego el… el mensaje yo estaba en la… ciudad pero ellos están en mi… mi casa

Myung: y porque traes una bicicleta

Hipo: por gusto

¿?: No le hables así a mi novia

Hipo: (el tipo era mas alto que hipo por 8cm y estaba mas fornido que el tenia el pelo teñido de morado claro y sus ojos son color miel) entendido y anotado

¿?: Ahora contéstale la pregunta

Hipo: porque me vine caminando a la ciudad y me llego el mensaje cuando estaba asiéndome un chequeo medico que por cierto esta muy retirado de aquí mientras corría para haca vi una tienda de deportes y compre la bicicleta para llegar más rápido aquí

Erza: y no te caíste digo como no sabes andar en bici

Hipo: no es como una motocicleta solo que a esto le tengo que pedalear

¿?: Prueba las patinetas

Hipo: lo are disculpa cual es tu nombre

¿?: Suho tu eres hiccup si no me equivoco

Hipo: un gusto Suho y si ese es mi nombre

¿?: Dejen aun lado las presentaciones quiero escuchar al dúo Trouble Maker

Lee: muchachos ella es la organizadora de los premios MAMA

Organizadora: faltan 5 chicos

Lee: bueno es que no se estén

Organizadora: como que no sabes donde están

Hipo: no lo que pasa es que están en mi casa a las afueras de aquí entonces yo llegue antes porque estaba aquí en la ciudad ayudando a mi padre en su trabajo

Organizadora: si tus amiguitos no llegan antes de que tú y Myung terminen no participaran en los premios MAMA

Hipo: pero todavía falta Frozen

Organizadora: no ellas ya pasaron desde hace rato solo falta el dúo Trouble Maker y tu grupo que por cierto no se nada de ellos

Lee: bueno hiccup es el líder

Organizadora: suban a ese mini escenario y comiencen a grabarlos

**En la casa de hipo**

Todos a acepción de Teo ya que el estaba en su cuarto se encontraban en la sala viendo una película de terror

Haru: alguien ha visto a hipo

Astrid: de seguro esta durmiendo

Heiko: que raro se supone que hipo es el primero en despertarse antes que nosotros

Zeus: si pero con todo lo que paso a de seguir dormido

Yoel: esta película no tiene sentido porque la estamos viendo a estas horas

William: será porque esta lloviendo afuera y no hay nada más que hacer en esta casa

Haru: y si despertamos a hipo

Astrid: no déjenlo dormir

Teo: (llego corriendo pero se callo a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos el se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo) chicos problemas miren (les enseño el mensaje de lee)

_Lee _

_Muchachos los necesito es una emergencia enorme tan grande como cuando casi arrestan a Heiko por no saber manejar y casi atropellarme a mi y a hiccup los necesito en el parque que se encuentra a cinco cuadras del estudio la razón es porque la que esta organizando los premios MAMA vino a escucharlos cantar para ver si los dejaba participar las chicas de Frozen, Myung y hiccup ya están aquí solo faltan ustedes ya escucho a las chicas de Frozen y esta escuchando al dúo Trouble Maker corran y no se tarden _

Zeus: no puede ser no creo que lleguemos

Heiko: espera allí dice que hipo ya esta allá

Astrid: si pero no puede ser posible el esta en su cuarto

Camicazi: o tal vez no esta y se fue en la noche

Zeus: sea como sea tenemos que irnos chicos

Teo: pero aun sigue lloviendo

William: eso no detuvo a Peter pan

Camicazi: a quien

Yoel: es el apodo de hipo se lo gano gracias a una canción que escribió

**En el parque **

**Hipo y ****Myung:** Si me pongo frente a ti esta vez _**(Myung se puso enfrente de hipo el se paro atrás de ella y puso sus manos en la entrepierna de ella Myung tomo las manos de hipo y la acerco mas a su parte mientras hipo se dejaba seducir por cada movimiento de ella)**_

Olvidarme no es la opción

Juego fuerte con tu corazón

Aprovecho la ocasión

_**(En ese momento hipo toma la mano de Myung y la alza a la altura de su cara, pasa su cara por su brazo deteniéndose en darle uno que otro beso en el brazo hasta llegar a su boca le da un pequeño beso y ella se voltea)**_ Y robare tus labios hoy

Mientras me pierdo en amor

I´m Trouble Maker

**Hipo:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Hipo Myung:** Trouble Maker

**Myung:** Trouble Maker _**(se acerco a hipo puso sus manos en su cuello)**_

Organizadora: bien eso me gusto definitivamente ustedes dos estará y aun no aparecen el resto de tu equipo

Lee: bueno hipo tiene mas canciones que debería considerar

Hipo: (se bajo del escenario con todo y micrófono aun seguía lloviendo)

Lee: verdad hipo que tienes más canciones para ella

Hipo: eh… aaah si tengo una más

Organizadora: bueno cántala

Hipo: ahora

Organizadora: si ahora tienes o no tienes una canción

Hipo: claro que tengo

Organizadora: cántala

**Hipo: **Cuando no ciento tu voz  
>Es mi cabeza la que habla de los dos<br>Juego a pensarte  
>sin perder la razón<br>Me descuidé  
>y se fue el amor.<p>

Yo ya no sé qué sentir  
>De tanto hablarte, ya no sé qué decir<br>Se me acabaron las ganas de mentir  
>Si tu te vas, no sé vivir.<p>

Hoy se siente bien  
>Hoy te vuelvo a ver<br>Oigo como la música suena  
>Las luces te pegan<br>Te ves bien bien  
>Y no paras de bailar<br>Hoy te ves bien bien  
>Tu te ves bien bien.<p>

Si fue un error  
>No pensar que sin ti no puedo estar<br>Y sin tu amor, ser normal  
>No es posible si no estas<br>No quiero verme llorar  
>Eres lo único que tengo si te vas...<br>Yo así no puedo seguir  
>Te pienso tanto que no puedo dormir<br>Y mis canciones solo hablan de ti  
>Cuando no estas, no sé vivir.<p>

Hoy se siente bien  
>Hoy te vuelvo a ver<br>Oigo como la música suena  
>Las luces te pegan<br>Te ves bien bien  
>Y no paras de bailar<br>Hoy te ves bien bien  
>Tu te ves bien bien.<p>

Soñé con volverte a ver  
>Soñé que estabas aquí<br>Que me volvías a querer  
>Fue más o menos así<br>Quise volverte a tener  
>Hoy apareces aquí.<p>

Cuando no siento tu voz  
>Es mi cabeza la que habla de los dos<br>Juego a pensarte sin perder la razón  
>Me descuidé y se fue el amor.<p>

Hoy se siente bien  
>Hoy te vuelvo a ver<br>Oigo como la música suena  
>Las luces te pegan<br>Te ves bien bien  
>Y no paras de bailar<br>Hoy te ves bien bien  
>Tu te ves bien bien.<p>

Hoy se siente bien  
>Hoy te vuelvo a ver<br>Oigo como la música suena  
>Las luces te pegan<br>Te ves bien bien  
>Y no paras de bailar<br>Hoy te ves bien bien  
>Tu te ves bien bien...<p>

(Hoy se siente bien)  
>Soñé con volverte a ver<br>Soñé que estabas aquí  
>Que me volvías a querer<br>(Hoy se siente bien)  
>Fue más o menos así<br>Quise volverte a tener  
>Hoy apareces aquí.<p>

(Hoy se siente bien)  
>Soñé con volverte a ver<br>Soñé que estabas aquí  
>Que me volvías a querer<br>(Hoy se siente bien)  
>Fue más o menos así<br>Quise volverte a tener  
>Hoy apareces aquí.<p>

Hoy se siente bien...  
>Hoy se siente bien...<p>

Lee: que le parece

Organizadora: es muy bueno lastima que no sea solista donde están los demás

**En una camioneta con todos viendo la mini tele para saber que pasa **

Zeus: que bien que llegaste a tiempo Bob

Bob: si cuando hiccup nos dijo que ustedes están en su casa tuve que venir rápido por todos

Astrid: pero todos los carros de hipo están en la cochera

Bob: llego en una bicicleta todo mojado y muy cansado

Astrid: hipo no tiene bicicleta

Bob: la compro para llegar rápido al punto de reunión

Zeus: NO

William: no grites que pasa

Zeus: la Organizadora re esta yendo

Yoel: que pasa con hipo

Zeus: no sabe como retenerla

**En el parque **

Erza: tenemos que distraerla

Hipo: como no tengo mas canciones y la que tengo aun no la termino

Myung: yo no podría distraerla por mucho pero lo intentare hipo piensa en algo lee retenla

Lee: entendido (fue a distraerla)

Myung: hipo mas te bale pensar en algo ya que yo también solo tengo una canción

Hipo: no necesitas recordármelo

Myung: (se subió al escenario dejo su paraguas y se acerco al micrófono) disculpen ya que mi compañero hiccup canto me recordó a una canción alguien quiere escucharla

Hipo: es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir

Todos: cántala

Myung: si

Hipo: suertuda

**Myung: **Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
>Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista<br>Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
>Y preguntarte quién eres.<p>

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
>Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.<br>Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
>Se inundan mis pupilas.<p>

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
>Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista<br>Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
>Y me pongo a temblar<p>

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
>Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer<br>De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
>Va y viene el silencio.<p>

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
>Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista<br>Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
>Y me pongo a temblar.<p>

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
>Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.<br>Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
>Y me quiero morir.<p>

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
>Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.<br>Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
>Y elijo este tren.<p>

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
>Un día especial este once de marzo.<br>Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
>Que apaga la luz.<p>

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
>Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.<br>Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
>El último soplo de mi corazón.<p>

Lee: bravo que talento

Erza: hipo ya se te ocurrió algo

Hipo: no estoy en blanco (de repente sonó su teléfono el lo saco y vio que era un mensaje luego llego otro después otro en total le llegaron 5)

_Aki _

_Que pasa hipo no me digas que eres malo con eso así como corres debes escribir música según tu me dejaste ganar yo sigo creyendo que eres un perdedor y yo soy una ganadora eso ya fue demostrado tu no puedes cantar algo_

_Jack _

_Que paso hiccup no puedo creer que empatara contigo en el concurso de baile no puedes cantar algo para que esperen a tu amigo_

_Kevin _

_Vamos hiccup tu puedes solo tienes que improvisar lo que sea_

_Zeus_

_Hipo aun nos falta por llegar créeme Bob va lo mas rápido que puede_

_Erika _

_Que paso hipo enserio dejaras que se marche tu no eres así yo te conozco eres el chico que arriesga todo para conseguir sus metas y sus promesas por favor hipo eres mejor que esto muéstrale de que están echo los abadejo _

Hipo: (pensamientos: tienes razón Erika y espero y funcione el plan aun que siempre funciona porque somos abadejo) erza

Erza: que pasa ya se esta yendo

Hipo: y la detendremos necesito 5 mascaras una es para mi mal otras se las das a la banda

Erza: (fue corriendo por las mascaras)

Myung: que tramas hipo

Hipo: yo nada solo les daré mas tiempo solo espero que la letra surja de mí

Myung: no tienes letra

Hipo: no del todo

Suho: están fritos sin letra no se quedara

Hipo: soy hipo horrendo abadejo tercero siempre ocurre algo que me salve

Erza: (llego corriendo y le dio una mascara negra y alrededor de los ojos tenia rojo a hipo) los demás ya cela pusieron

Hipo: ok gracias (se puso la mascara y tomo el micrófono subió al escenario y le indico a la banda que comenzaran a tocar)

Organizadora: (escucho la música y volteo a ver a hipo al igual que las cámaras) que esta pasando

**Hipo: **¿Tú podrás encontrar herido un corazón sin duda alguna?

Eso fue lo que el viento me dijo mientras yo estaba muy cerca

No tengo ninguna respuesta, nada mas que yo pueda decir

Solo yo elijo y decido poder seguir adelante

Después de ser golpeados por esta triste primavera

Juntos hemos sido empujados por la luz del mismo verano

Espero que no te separes del camino que tú elegiste

Y ojala que siempre te iluminen a ti

"**Si quieres en las nubes vivir**

**Nunca debes de odiar a esta lluvia caer"**

"**Si deseas vivir sin mentir **

**Solo debes estar en soledad"**

Todo el amor que ha estado en tu alma esperando

Para salir no necesita ninguna ayuda

Siempre, siempre

Desde que naciste, siempre

He estado esperando el momento en que quizás

El mundo gire en torno a tus palabras y algún

Día, día

Llegaran hasta donde yo este

_**(Se bajo del escenario y camino en la lluvia hasta llegar a un banco para sentarse hipo se sentó en una esquina y subió uno de sus pies)**_

Voy perdiendo la opción de

Sumarme a la gente que no conocía

Antes de quedarme sin opciones

Yo no se que es lo que antes hacia

Camino a un lugar diferente

Me deshago de mi valentía, dejo atrás todo lo que tenia

Y me siento más solo que nunca

Quiero escapar de aquí

A un lugar que nadie conoce, no quiero ser yo mismo

Quiero convertirme en alguien más

Solo en esta mascara escondo la sonrisa de este presente

¿Esto es lo que realmente deseamos?

Sobre el césped yo me acostare

Llorando y sintiendo lo que hay en mí:

Ese nudo que tengo en el pecho

"**el cielo es demasiado triste"**

Yo con todas mis fuerzas lo grite

No me importa si no viajo a través del tiempo

Solo el presente es lo que aprecio y me importa

Pero, pero

Espero no arrepentirme más

¿Y si atado estoy a las cosas que pasan?

¿Si nos volvemos uno y las cosas nos fallan?

Cierto, así es

Solo espero que ambos podamos ser felices

_**(En ese momento llegaron el resto del grupo Astrid, Haru y Camicazi pero no traían a los bebes)**_

Yeeeeah

Incluso si no piensas nada de mí

Incluso si no tienes buenos pensamientos

Incluso esos pensamientos seguirán

Bailando en un cielo lleno de recuerdos

"**Si quieres en las nubes vivir**

**Por nada odiar a la lluvia cayendo"**

"**Si deseas vivir sin mentir **

**En la oscuridad debes estar solo"**

La soledad absoluta que estaba buscando

Se había vuelto en mí un niño triste, y tú me abrazas

Dices:

"**esta bien llorar otra vez"**

Había empezado a querer evitarlo

A pesar de estar triste no lloraba y yo siempre, siempre…

He tenido ganas de llorar.

No quiero ocultar lo que va a sentir mi corazón

_**(Con su mano libre tomo la mascara y se la quito) **_

Y mi mascara quitar!

Organizadora: eres muy listo hiccup en verdad me distrajiste solo tienen tiempo para una canción y cual es el nombre del grupo

Hipo: bueno… pues…

Zeus: Onslaught Mask

Organizadora: que significa

Yoel: mascara de ataque o también podría decirse mascara embestida

Organizadora: solo canten

Yoel: (los 6 caminaron hacia el escenario) hipo no es por nada pero juan esta aquí y solo se le queda viendo a Astrid

Hipo: el no entiende

Zeus: entonces hagámosle entender

William: no le vamos a pegar

Heiko: que no nadie a dicho eso

Teo ellos se refiere a que cantemos she's mine

William: cantaremos ella es mía (tomaron sus micrófonos)

Hipo: si (dio la señal para que pusieran la musica)

**William: **Es la "encantadora de chicos"

Los maneja con sus hilos como quiere

No necesita dietas con el cuerpo que ella tiene

Los hombres la persiguen por la calle

De ella quieren todo

No escapa de sus ojos

**Heiko: **Poco a poco veo sus intenciones

Para mi eso es muy malo

Esa mano aleja ya

¿No ves que en su celular de fondo estoy yo?

Soy su único novio

Así que deja de verla, solo vete a otro lado

**Teo: **A mi chica protejo yo

Soy el que cuida de su corazón

**Hipo: **Ven aquí ya, inténtalo todo

Pero al final yo voy a hacer Homerun

**Teo: **A mi chica protejo yo

Tenemos una profunda relación

**Yoel: **Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla más

No servirá, es solo mía y ya

**Zeus: **No la toques, ella es mía, no lo vayas a olvidar

No me importa quien seas tu, de su lado no me iré

**Hipo: **No le hables, ella es mía, no lo vallas a olvidar

**Zeus: **Es la única para mí, ella es solo mía

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ya no la mires mas

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ¿Te quieres acercar?

**Hipo: **Siempre mía será, aleja tus manos

No competirás con lo que yo tengo

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ya no la mires más

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ¿Te quieres acercar?

**Hipo: **_(se bajo del escenario y camino asta donde estaba ella y la abrazo con su mano libre mientras con la otra traía el micrófono y cantaba)_Siempre mía será, nunca te hará caso

No la merecerás, no eres tan bueno

**Heiko: **Por ella peleo en cada momento

Le envían demasiados correos

No renunciare solo porque lo sigues intentando

No importa que trates de todo, es mía entiéndelo

**William: **Todo eso es mío, vete lejos

Eso ya lo sabes, de ella todo lo tengo

Todos sus abrazos, no le gustan malos

Incluso si se aparece David Beckam el seria un estorbo

**Teo: **A mi chica protejo yo

Soy el que cuida de su corazón

**Hipo: **Ven aquí ya, inténtalo todo

Pero al final yo voy a hacer Homerun

**Teo: **A mi chica protejo yo

Tenemos una profunda relación

**Yoel: **Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarla más

No servirá, es solo mía y ya

**Zeus: **No la toques, ella es mía, no lo vayas a olvidar

No me importa quien seas tu, de su lado no me iré

**Hipo: **No le hables, ella es mía, no lo vallas a olvidar

Es la única para mí, ella es solo mía

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine, **Yoel:** ya no la mires más

she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ¿Te quieres acercar?

**Hipo: **Siempre mía será, aleja tus manos

No competirás con lo que yo tengo

**Todos: **she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ya no la mires más

she's mine, she's mine,** Yoel:** ¿Te quieres acercar?

**Hipo: **Siempre mía será, nunca te hará caso

No la merecerás, no eres tan bueno

No la toques, ella es mía, no lo vayas a olvidar

**Zeus: **No me importa quien seas tu, de su lado no me iré

**Hipo: **No le hables, ella es mía, no lo vallas a olvidar

**Zeus: **Es la única para mí, ella es solo mía

Organizadora: me encanto considérense aceptados

Lee: bien

Hipo: que horas son

Astrid: son las 5:40pm por

Hipo: seme ase tarde y tengo que recibir algo importante (le dio un rápido beso a Astrid y se fue con su bicicleta de regreso al hospital)

A las 7:20pm hipo ya estaba en el hospital y le estaban enseñando a ponerse la heroína cuando aprendió compro los materiales después regreso a su casa llego a las 11:10 y todos estaban viendo una película subió rápido a su cuarto escondió la heroína y el resto de las cosas se cambio de ropa y bajo a ver la película con el resto

**x-LR8: por ahora no tengo días específicos para subir los capítulos por la escuela mis entrenamientos de futbol americano y joki sobre hielo contando mi tarea lo que me deja con poco tiempo para escribir pero pronto me organizare bien y les are saber que días subo nuevos capítulos **


	30. Anuncio

_**Anuncio **_

**Bueno para empezar les voy a ser sincero últimamente no me e sentido con ánimos de escribir **_**De Regreso a Londres **_**les soy honesto no e empezado a escribir el capitulo 29 y ni siquiera se cual será el titulo**

**Porque no se me ocurre nada **

**Porque no estoy de animo digo que voy a escribirla pero al final termino escribiendo mi otro finc el de **_**los 7 clanes contra los Mirk **_

**Por lo que no se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo yo me estoy comenzando a desesperar ya que no se me ocurre nada de esta historia pero de la otra si**

**harmy abadejo: respecto a lo que me escribiste si estoy de acuerdo no e estado poniendo mucha atención con respecto a eso soy una mala persona me disculpo contigo y con todos los lectores en verdad lo siento muchísimo**

**Del capitulo 27 las canciones son**

**Beautiful night de beast**

**JJCC y la canción es at firste**

**Del capitulo 28 las canciones son**

**Aqua times MASK**

**Trouble Maker de Hyuna y Hyunseung**

**Esta fue de una petición que me hiso ****dragby-10**** me encanto la canción** **la canción se llama Te vuelvo a ver de Felipe Santos**

**Jueves de la oreja de van Gogh**

**She´s mine de U KISS**

**Creo yo son todas las canciones y otra cosa me han estado preguntando dos cosas me las mandan por mensajes no por ****Reviews por si preguntan**

**1 ¿Qué si tengo Facebook?**

**Si, si tengo es Janus Abadejo (dragón dark souls) hay una foto mía recargado en un poster con bufanda y traigo una mochila y un saco gris por mi no hay problema si me quieren agregar de fin en cuenta viajo mucho por lo que no estoy en un lugar fijo debido al trabajo de mis padres **

**2 ¿Qué si puedo poner canciones que a ustedes les guste? **

**Si también solo que de una por una ya que luego se me olvidan y no subo nada la prueba de que lo hago es ****dragby-10**** el me pidió esa canción y yo la puse pero repito solo una ya que luego se me olvida como ahora se me olvido poner el nombre de las canciones que e puesto nuevamente lo ciento mucho y estoy muy consiente que me disculpo mucho demasiado diría yo la razón es porque mis amigos dicen que soy muy amable y respeto mucho también que soy muy inocente **


	31. Capitulo 29: familia

_**Capitulo 29: familia **_

Ya había amanecido en Londres y Haru, Camicazi, Astrid, Hipo y los bebes se encontraban en el comedor desayunando

Haru: estoy aburrido

Hipo: tu pero que sorpresa

Haru: deja el sarcasmo a un lado

Camicazi: por cierto hipo donde estuviste en la noche ya que en el día no te vimos salir

Hipo: eh perdón estaba distraído que no te escuche

Camicazi: que donde estabas ayer en la noche

Hipo: Salí a poner una lona en el bosque ya que sino chimuelo se mojaría

Camicazi: y te pasaste la mayor parte de la noche asiendo eso

Hipo: si intenta poner la lona tú solo con un reptil inservible que se la pasa mordiéndote el pantalón y no dejándote subir el árbol para amarar la lona (se paro de la mesa tomo su plato y se fue a la cocina a lavarlo)

Camicazi: raro a mi parecer

Astrid: además ha estado muy distraído

Camicazi: Haru tu sabes algo del porque hipo a estado distraído (no le contesto)

Astrid: Haru oyes baja de las nubes (le aventó un pedazo de pan que le callo en la boca) en el blanco

Haru: (escupió el pan) que te pasa uno que trata de pensar y tu que le lanzas comida

Astrid: enserio piensas

Haru: claro que si

Camicazi: (se acerco a Haru) veo luz pero no hay nadie en casa

Haru: muy graciosa que quieren

Astrid: saber por que hipo esta tan distraído

Haru: y porque me preguntan eso a mi

Camicazi: porque es tu primo

Haru: y que conque sea mi primo no siempre nos contamos todo

Astrid: pero de pura casualidad no sabes

Haru: no a estado así desde que recibió esa llamada anoche mientras solo el y yo quedamos en la sala solos con una película de espanto

Hipo: (entro al comedor) que por cierto gritas como

Haru: cállate en que quedamos

Astrid: pues que paso anoche después de que nos fuimos

_Flash back_

_Haru: (estaba sentado en el sofá traía los pies en el pecho mientras los abrazaba y veía la película) no Fernanda no entres al sótano _

_Hipo: (estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la película) es una película Haru no te escuchan ninguno de los personajes _

_Haru: pues no nos escuchan por que tú no ases el intento de hablarles _

_Hipo: porque no vas a dormir ya te afecto tanto que olvidaste como funcionan las cosas _

_Haru: o tal ves tu las olvidaste _

_Hipo: ya pendejo _

_Haru: ya (de repente se fue la luz) hipo esta muy oscuro _

_Hipo: si eso pasa cuando todas las luces están apagadas o se va la luz _

_Haru: no me trates como si fuera un idiota se porque todo se pone oscuro es solo que…_

_Hipo: que _

_Haru: es solo que tengo miedo y si se nos aparece ya sabes quien _

_Hipo: quien __**Baku-san**_

_Haru: cállate no digas su nombre en vos alta podría venir por nosotros _

_Hipo: lo dudo además tu no eres japonés como para que creas en eso _

_Haru: bueno entonces que hay de __**sin rostro**__ ella si es real _

_Hipo: no estamos en un pueblo ni en una carretera como para que aparezca_

_Haru: y como explicas a __**la niña del espejo**_

_Hipo: no eres una niña y no te estas viendo en un espejo _

_Haru: y que hay de __**Freddy Kruger**_

_Hipo: aun no te duermes _

_Haru: te crees un sabelotodo bueno que hay de esta __**scary movie **_

_Hipo: esa era una película de risa mejor vámonos a ver a checar los fusibles _

_Haru: ni loco yo no quiero que __**Freddy Kruger o sin rostro **__se me aparezcan y me ataquen _

_Hipo: solo es una película Haru (se escucho un ruido en la cocina) _

_Haru: que fue eso _

_Hipo: creo que las chicas no serraron la ventana (se paro del sofá)_

_Haru: adonde vas _

_Hipo: a serrar la ventana _

_Haru: no jamás vamos a investigar un ruido raro _

_Hipo: claro que si siempre se ase _

_Haru: y por hacerlo terminan muertos _

_Hipo: entonces quieres quedarte aquí solo _

_Haru: no pero tampoco quiero salir de la casa _

_Hipo: como quieras yo voy a ver que fue ese ruido (se fue a la cocina)_

_Haru: hipo espera (se sentó bien)_

_Hipo: HAAAA HARU AYUDAME ES __**SIN ROSTRO **__HAAA_

_Haru: hipo (se paro del sofá y corrió asía la cocina vio una pequeña luz pero no le tomo importancia cuando entro hipo lo abrazo por la espalda) haaaa comete a Camicazi pero déjame vivir a mi es mas también te regalo a Astrid y…. a al perro comételo también a el pero a mi déjame vivir soy muy joven y guapo como para morir _

_Hipo: (ya no pudo mas aguantar la risa y lo soltó) jajajajajaja enserio entregarías a jajajajaja tu esposa para salvar tu vida jajajajaja_

_Haru: eres un completo idiota conque si me muero de un paro cardiaco _

_Hipo: jajajaja admítelo fue gracioso_

_Haru: ya que estoy aquí que causo el ruido _

_Hipo: moyo pero descuida iré a ponerles la lona para que puedan estar por hay caminando sin mojarse ben ayúdame (tomo su teléfono que era lo que brillaba y caminaron de regreso a la sala para buscar algunas linternas)_

_Haru: espera no vemos nada y además donde esta la lona _

_Hipo: en la cochera (de repente sonó el teléfono y Haru grito como una niña) CÁLLATE solo es el teléfono y nuca me había dado cuenta pero gritas como niña _

_Haru: cállate si le dices a alguien sobre esto eres hombre muerto_

_Hipo: como digas (contesto el teléfono) residencia Haddock habla Hiccup _

_¿?: Hipo que bueno que contestas soy yo Bocon _

_Hipo: que pasa Bocon ocurrió algo o que necesitan _

_Bocon: bueno sucede que tus tíos de Berk vienen de visita y llegan mañana creí que querrías saberlo _

_Hipo: emmm lo dudo Bocon pero no creo poder soportarlo por mas de medio día _

_Bocon: lo lograras ahora me tengo que ir (colgó)_

_Fin del flash back _

Hipo: es algo difícil de explicar pero digamos que Haru las sacrificaría contal de salvar su vida

Camicazi: que

Haru: no le crean yo seria incapaz de hacer eso cariño

Hipo: enserio

Haru: me grabaste verdad

Hipo: sip

Astrid: quiero verlo

Haru: NO por favor hipo no lo hagas

Camicazi: muéstrame ese video

Hipo: saco su teléfono y se los mostro

**Video**

Hipo: (acomodo el teléfono como para que grabara a Haru) perfecto ahora a esconderme (se escondió atrás de la puerta de la cocina) HAAAA HARU AYUDAME ES **SIN ROSTRO **HAAA

Haru: hipo (entro a la cocina y hipo lo abrazo por la espalda) haaaa comete a Camicazi pero déjame vivir a mi es mas también te regalo a Astrid y…. a al perro comételo también a el pero a mi déjame vivir soy muy joven y guapo como para morir

Hipo: (ya no pudo mas aguantar la risa y lo soltó) jajajajajaja enserio entregarías a jajajajaja tu esposa para salvar tu vida jajajajaja

Haru: eres un completo idiota conque si me muero de un paro cardiaco

Hipo: jajajaja admítelo fue gracioso

Haru: ya que estoy aquí que causo el ruido

Hipo: moyo pero descuida iré a ponerles la lona para que puedan estar por hay caminando sin mojarse ben ayúdame

**Fin del video**

Astrid: jajajajaja enserio

Camicazi: conque nos entregarías con tal de salvar tu vida

Haru: era broma ya sabia que era hipo

Astrid: si claro (de repente sonó el teléfono) yo contesto (se paro y tomo el teléfono) residencia Haddock habla Astrid

¿?: Astrid soy yo Estoico como te va

Astrid: bien y tu

Estoico: igual podrías pasarme a mi hijo tengo que hablar de algo urgente con el

Astrid: si hipo te habla tu papa

Hipo: (tomo el teléfono) que pasa papa

Estoico: bien hipo no se como decírtelo pero Bocon fue por toda la familia de allá en Berk y no tardara en llegar allá a la casa

Hipo: QUE no hablaras enserio cuanto tiempo tengo (sonó el timbre de la puerta) no contestes

Estoico: lo siento hipo pero sabía que si te lo decía intentarías escapar

Hipo: a entonces quieres quedarte sin hijo arriesgándolo a ser aplastado (volvió a sonar el timbre)

Estoico: es familia

Astrid: yo abro

Hipo: (no la escucho) si ya lo se

Astrid: (fue a abrir pensando que hipo le dijo que si)

Estoico: tengo trabajo así que te dejo con la familia te veré al rato

Hipo: si claro (colgó y se fue a la sala donde estaban Camicazi y Haru) y Astrid

Haru: fue a abrir la puerta te dijo

Hipo: espera que NO (de repente entraron a la sala un hombre mas alto, fuerte y relleno que hipo uno de ellos abrazo a hipo por la espalda pero para el era como si lo aplastaran) es bueno volverte a ver Tomas (de repente se escucho un crujido)

Tomas: que fue eso

Hipo: creo mis costillas (entraron dos hombres mas todos mas altos, fuerte y rellenos)

¿?: Abrazo grupal (los otros dos hombres se unieron al abrazo aplastando a hipo mas y dejándolo sin aire)

Haru: si lo siguen aplastando así no llegara a la boda

Camicazi: quienes serán

Haru: ni idea pero traen ropa muy abrigada y hipo los conoce (entro a la sala Bocon, Astrid y una mujer)

Mujer: suelten al pescado parlanchín les e ducho mil veces que como hipo el muy débil lo pueden romper

Hipo: ho… hola Ingrid

Haru: le dijo a hipo pescado parlanchín

Camicazi: si eso dijo

Tomas: de acuerdo mama (los tres hombres lo soltaron y hipo callo al suelo)

Bocon: jajaja chicos les presento a la familia de hipo ellos son de Berk ella es Ingrid su esposo Iván y su hijo Tomas y su otro hijo Rayan y ellos son Haru el primo de hipo Camicazi esposa de Haru sus dos hijos son cuates Eithan y Lizet y ella es Astrid la prometida de hipo

Ingrid: un gusto conocer a la futura esposa de hipo

Rayan: queras decir del pescado parlanchín pero la verdadera pregunta es como este pescado (paso por enzima de hipo que aun seguía en el piso y fue asta donde estaba Astrid) se consiguió a una hermosura como tu

Astrid: tu me recuerdas a patán

Rayan: gracias

Astrid: era un insulto y no vuelvas a llamar a hipo pescado o pescado parlanchín o te ira mal

Rayan: jajajaja es enserio hipo que tu futura esposa te defienda

Tomas: ya déjalo suficiente tiene con lo que le pasara en una semana

Astrid: que le pasara

Iván: (paro a hipo que seguía algo atontado) listo como nuevo

Hipo: lo dudo (se iba a volver a caer pero Iván lo agarro)

Iván: bueno casi nuevo

Bocon: me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a estoico con el negocio pero los dejo con hipo

Hipo: gracias Bocon (so dijo con sarcasmo)

Haru: no es por ser grosero o descortés pero que los trae por aquí a Londres digo porque siempre quise conocer a la familia de hipo de Berk claro

Iván: se parece a Hakon

Rayan: si y mucho

Ingrid: vinimos por tres cosas la primera es conocer a tu esposa hipo

Astrid: bueno pues aquí estoy creo

Ingrid: la segunda es para darte la carta de participación del festival del deshielo

Hipo: ni loco no me den nada de eso yo no participare en esos juegos

Rayan: que rápido se recupero

Tomas: vamos hipo participar en esos juegos es un honor

Rayan: incluso para alguien como tu

Hipo: muy graciosos pero no participare

Camicazi: disculpen pero que es el festival del deshielo

Hipo: el infierno congelado

Iván: no exageres tanto en el festival del deshielo se asen juegos vikingos

Haru: ya se porque hipo no quiere participar

Camicazi: cállate se mas respetuoso

Haru: bien tratare

Ingrid: hipo sabes muy bien que es un honor el participar en el festival no cualquier vikingo puede participar

Rayan: mama tiene razón incluso para ti siendo la pequeña vergüenza de estoico el un honor

Hipo: se lo que quieres y no lo lograras rayan ya no soy un niño como para caer en tu juego

Tomas: es una lastima que crecieras porque para serte sincero me agradaba mas el hipo niño que tu

Hipo: si les agradaba porque podían golpearme pero ya no mas

Rayan: mira pequeña vergüenza porque no mejor haces un poco de ejercicio te ase falta pescado parlanchín

Hipo: y si mejor te vas a casar un trol

Iván: hipo no te burles de tu primo

Rayan: no se quedara así rata

Hipo: como quieras solo se que siempre uno de los tres termina en el hospital y ese definitivamente no seré yo

Tomas: eso lo veremos

Iván: bueno ya esta decidido muchachos vámonos al bosque pasaremos un corto tiempo de chicos

Ingrid: bien entonces me quedare con las chicas y los bebes

Haru: esperen me están tomando es cuenta para su tiempo de chicos

Iván: entonces te quieres quedar con las chicas siendo un hombre y soportaras sus quejas

Haru: me dolerá

Tomas: eso depende de ti (los cinco hombres se fueron al bosque)

Ingrid: bueno como ellos ya se fueron hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo Astrid

Astrid: y que es

Ingrid: hay muchas cosas que no sabes de hipo cosa que el prefiere mantener en secreto porque dice que eso fue en el pasado y que no le importa mientras el siga en el presente

Camicazi: si suena un poco a hipo

Astrid: y que son esas cosas que no se

Ingrid: bueno alguna vez te as preguntado porque hipo se lleva tan bien con loa animales

Astrid: si un poco

Camicazi: no realmente no

Ingrid: la razón es porque se podría decir que hipo lee los rasgos faciales y el cuerpo para el caso de los animales

Camicazi: y eso que significa

Astrid: significa que hipo sabe lo que los animales de dicen y cuando va a las personas solo tiene que mirarlas a la cara para saber su estado de animo

Camicazi: y eso como lo aprendió el

Ingrid: ni idea nos dimos cuenta cuando menos lo esperábamos es niño esta lleno de sorpresas

Astrid: y que otra cosa nos puede contar de hipo

Ingrid: su comida favorita es el estofado y patas de cordero

Camicazi: creí que hipo era vegetariano ya que nunca lo vi comer carne

Ingrid: no si come carne pero no mucha ya que come mas verduras por es tan flaco

Astrid: pero sigo sin saber mucho de el

Camicazi: creme yo se menos que tu

Astrid: y hipo es alérgico a algo

Ingrid: no que yo sepa pero…

Camicazi: pero que

Ingrid: no nada el te lo dirá cuando lo crea necesario pero como se que ellos hacen sus locuras regresaran con hambre así que les preparare de comer (se fue a la cocina)

Astrid: tal parece que el único que puede decirme lo que sucede es hipo

Camicazi: y como aras que te cuente todo

Astrid: no lo se (saco su teléfono y le marco a lee) se esta tardando en contestar

Camicazi: quien

Astrid: lee

Camicazi: oh recuerda que hipo dijo que el tiene muchísimos teléfonos tardara en encontrar el que suena

_Lee: sabes siempre creí que tu serias la ultima persona en toda mi lista de conocidos y no_ _conocidos que me marcaria por teléfono _

Astrid: bueno que esperabas que hipo fuera quien te marcara

_Lee: pues si pero supongo que no me llamaste para saludar cierto _

Astrid: no que pasaría si hipo bebiera alcohol

_Lee: realmente nada ya pueden hacerlo pero con moderación_

Astrid: desde cuando pueden

_Lee: desde que fuimos a new york a las fiestas que iban, los obligaban a tomar las chicas pero como técnicamente no causaba ningún daño ya que técnicamente somos un grupo de cantantes de London además hipo casi no bebe ya que casi no le gusta el sabor además se emborracha muy rápido cono no le gusta y no esta acostumbrado es mas que evidente que termina mal _

Astrid: gracias por la información lee (colgó el teléfono)

Camicazi: le hablaste a lee para que

Astrid: para pedirle permiso

Camicazi: permiso para que

Astrid: para que hipo pueda beber

Camicazi: y te dijo que

Astrid: si y puede beber desde que se fue a new york

Camicazi: y porque no bebía antes

Astrid: no le gusta mucho el sabor y porque le cae muy rápido según lo que me dijo lee

Camicazi: ya me imagino al pobre de hipo pero para que querías pedirle permiso

Astrid: para poder llevar lo a divertirse

**Horas mas tarde todos sin excepción se encontraban en el comedor comiendo la comida que Ingrid les preparo **

Camicazi: pero que te paso (vio que los 5 chicos estaban sucios, mojados y uno que otro moretón)

Haru: no quiero hablar de eso

Rayan: que chillón además no es nuestra culpa de que te hallas traumado a ti mismo

Tomas: déjalo el que iba a saber que no debe por nada en el mundo hacer lo que nosotros hacemos

Iván: aunque se sigue pareciendo a su abuelo Hakon

Astrid: que fue lo que exactamente hicieron

Hipo: paso mejor digan nos que tal les fue a ustedes espero yo mejor que a nosotros

Iván: de que te quejas si te divertiste

Hipo: si cuando le pasaba algo malo a rayan

Tomas: eso es cierto

Ingrid: bueno estuvimos hablando de ti hipo

Hipo: (se puso nervioso y agacho la cabeza) de… de mi… jeje eh (pensamiento: esto es malo cuando mi tía habla de mi siempre suelta todo) (sonó su teléfono) (pensamiento: gracias a Odín) es importante tengo que contestar porque sino lo hago eh bueno es importante (se paro y se fue a la sala y contesto) gracias por marcarme me salvaste de una incomoda conversación lee

_Lee: si sobre eso tu prometida me llamo por teléfono _

Hipo: Astrid pero porque te llamaría porque para serte sincero yo apostaba a que nunca te llamaría

_Lee: si yo también le debemos a Teo $500 dólares recuerda que fue el único que dijo que_ _me marcaria _

Hipo: bueno pero para que te querría

_Lee: bueno me pregunto que, que pasaría si bebieras alcohol_

Hipo: porque querría saber eso

_Lee: no lo se pero es muy sospechoso_

Hipo: ok gracias me tengo que ir (colgó el teléfono)

_Lee: que ya nadie dice adiós _

Hipo: (entro al comedor y se sentó en su silla) listo

Astrid: quien era

Hipo: eh a era Teo como apostamos le debo algo y tengo que cumplirlo

Camicazi: como que la apuesta se te esta dando mucho pronto será un vicio te aras adicto a las apuestas

Hipo: adicto… adicto demonios se me olvidaba por completo (separo nuevamente de la mesa) gracias por la comida pero tengo algo que hacer en mi cuarto en privado y si no fuera mucha molestia no me molesten (se fue corriendo asía su cuarto)

Haru: extraño

Rayan: no tanto el siempre a sido así no me sorprendería que hipo escondiera cosas

Ingrid: RAYAN

Rayan: perdón pero es la verdad cuando hipo se comporta extraño oculta cosas

Iván: si pero no es motivo como para que lo digas de esa forma

**Horas después **

Ingrid: (estaba en la puesta despidiéndose de casi todos) nos tenemos que ir me despiden de hipo ya que no a salido de su cuarto

Astrid: lo aremos adiós y gracias nuevamente por la ayuda en la cocina

Ingrid: descuida para mi encantada cocinarle la comida que su madre le hacia a el (salió y se subió al coche después de un rato Camicazi serró la puerta)

Camicazi: y Haru como les fue en su rato de hombres

Haru: bueno hipo y rayan se pelearon luego en la pelea se unió tomas después Iván y al ultimo yo ya que tomas me arrastro digamos que fue una pelea de lodo fuimos a investigar una cueva me espantaron y el resto no lo recuerdo porque me desmalle

**En el cuarto de hipo **

Hipo: ya se me paso el efecto de la heroína así que podre salir sin que sospechen creo (tacaron la puerta) adelante esta abierto

Astrid: (entro) (pensamiento: hipo porque saliste tan apresurado no, no puedo decirle eso) hola (pensamiento: enserio eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir)

Hipo: hola guapa

Astrid: (se sentó alado de hipo ya que el estaba sentado en la cama) tus primos y tíos ya se fueron

Hipo: que lastima me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi tía

Astrid: y que hay del resto

Hipo: no me caen mal

Astrid: amenos podrías fingir que te interesan

Hipo: por ti lo que sea

Astrid: ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir

Hipo: cierto mañana será un día muy difícil para los dos tu tienes que buscar un vestido de novia y yo un traje y no se que tanta cosa mas pero será super mega aburridísimo

Astrid: entonces tienes experiencia en ello

Hipo: lamentablemente si con Misaki recuerdas que estuve apunto de casarme si no fuera por Dagur yo estaría siendo infeliz

Astrid: y quien te llamo ase rato

Hipo: lee (se dio cuenta que Astrid se puso nerviosa) me dijo que tubo la conversación mas rara del mundo y tiempo atrás aviamos apostado a que esa conversación jamás llegaría pero Teo dijo que si llegaría y ahora le debemos lo de la apuesta

Astrid: solo te dijo eso

Hipo: no me dijo mas pero será mejor que duermas mañana será un día muy laborioso

Astrid: cierto que duermas bien yo me quedare con Camicazi (salió del cuarto de hipo dejándolo solo después de un rato hipo se quedo dormido)

**Siento la tardanza pero aparte de que no se me ocurriera nada digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente nada grabe pero este cap es corto porque digamos que el accidente me llevo al hospital me enyesaron mi mano derecha y me cuesta trabajo escribir con la izquierda así que si hay mas faltas de ortografía mas de las que yo hago lo siento en verdad y bueno **

**Prix44: yo creo que en el siguiente cap pongo la canción que me pediste siento no haberla subido en esta lo siento de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento **

**maylu-liya: gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia conmigo me quitaste un peso de enzima ya que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer **

**mielr16vikinges: gracias por el consejo me sirvió mucho como no te imaginas solo que me ayudo mas para futuros capítulos no para este pero eso es bueno porque quiere decir que mi bloqueo esta desapareciendo gracias en verdad el apoyo que todos me dan es muy significativo para mi **


	32. Capitulo 30: La verdad siempre duele

_**Capitulo 30: la verdad siempre duele **_

Eran la 6:00 de la mañana y cierta pareja y familiares se encontraban en el centro comercial los padres de Astrid, la hermana mayor de Haru sus padres también Camicazi y la abuela de hipo se encontraban con Astrid buscándole un vestido de novia Finn, Haru, el hermanos mayor de Haru y fénix se encontraban con hipo buscándole un traje pero antes de eso se fueron a divertir ya que con hipo no era demasiado tardado buscarle algo que le quedara y ajustara a su personalidad fueron a jugar videojuegos, a una tienda de deportes después de un rato todos excepto hipo fueron a ver a Astrid, hipo se fue a ver lo de su traje pero casi nada le agradaba nunca le gusto usas ese tipo de ropa pero tenia que usarla en esta ocasión ya que se casaría con la chica de sus sueños y seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Hipo: creo que este esta bien (se vio en el espejo traía un traje verde oscuro con listones rosa las típicas joyas de oro que usa la realeza en sus bodas o ceremonias y unas votas negras)

¿?: Como que crees es el día de tu boda y enserio usaras eso

Hipo: (se dio la vuelta y vio a) Misaki que haces aquí

Misaki: vine a hablar contigo y ha darte consejos de moda de la realeza

Hipo: hablar conmigo sobre que y tal vez si te acepte algunos consejos

Misaki: tú sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar contigo

Hipo: oh eso

Misaki: si eso

Vendedor: joven hipo ese es el traje que se llevara

Hipo: eh a si

Misaki: claro que no (se acerco al vendedor y le dijo algo en el oído)

Vendedor: creo que tengo lo que me esta pidiendo iré a buscarlo (dejo a Misaki y a hipo solos)

Hipo: si solo querías hablar conmigo porque no lo hiciste por medio de cartas siempre lo haces

Misaki: pero esta ves es una situación diferente ahora quítate ese feo traje

Hipo: bien (entro al vestidor y se quito el traje) y exactamente de que me quieres hablar

Misaki: ella lo sabe

Hipo: saber que

Misaki: de tu enfermedad

Hipo: no

Misaki: porque no se lo as dicho

Hipo: no lose

Misaki: esa no es una respuesta hiccup

Hipo: que quieres que te diga que soy un cobarde egoísta…. no le he dicho porque no quiero que ella se preocupe por mi quiero hacerla feliz pero lo que estoy hacendó es… es muy egoísta

Vendedor: (llego con cuatro trajes que Misaki le pidió) aquí tienen

Misaki: (tomo los trajes y se los paso a hipo) pruébate estos cuatro trajes se te verán mejor que el que traías

Hipo: (tomo los trajes se probo el primero después de un rato salió) y bien

Misaki: no esta mal

Hipo: (se puso un traje idéntico al anterior solo que este era de color blanco la diferencia de este traje era que el saco traía una cola y la cinta era de color negro y unas botas negras) admito que tienes mejores gustos que yo

Misaki: nos llevaremos los cuatro trajes (tomo la billetera de hipo y pago los cuatro trajes después tomo la mano de hipo) regresamos en un momento (se lo llevo a fuera de la tienda con todo y traje mientras corría jalaba a hipo para que corriera mas rápido)

Hipo: espera Misaki aun no me quito el traje (pensamiento: este traje es igual al que llevaba de niño y me trae muchos recuerdos de nosotros dos)

_Flash back_

**Hipo: (pensamiento: recuerdo que en ese entonces nos encontrábamos en el castillo de su padre ella me llevo a los jardines de su madre ella solía plantar flores y las cuidaba muy bien, en ese día tan especial para mí llevaba el mismo traje que ahora mismo en estos precisos momentos llevo puesto)**

_Hipo niño: no deberíamos estar aquí (enfrente de el a tan solo un paso estaba Misaki ella le puso una corona de flores blancas y rojas que ella hiso para el)_

_Misaki niña: hipo eres muy serio deberías divertirte más _

_Hipo niño: pero podrían regañarnos y yo no quiero que nos regañen _

_Misaki niña: hipo eres un niño diviértete y deja de actuar como un adulto porque no lo eres_

Hipo niño: pero es que tu mama cuida mucho este jardín como para que juguemos aquí que tal si

Misaki niña: (lo interrumpió) que tal si dejas de preocuparte por el futuro y comienzas a vivir el presente ahora vamos a jugar

Hipo niño: (suspiro) no me queda de otra verdad

Misaki niña: no (tomo la mano de hipo y comenzó a correr mientras llevaba a rastras a hipo mientras ella corría y jaloneaba a hipo giro un poco la cabeza para verlo y le sonrió después fijo su mirada al frente)

**Hipo: (pensamiento: en el momento en que vi como ella me sonrió me dio la confianza que necesitaba me di cuenta que divertirme no era malo al contrario me enseñaba más cosas de las que aprendí siendo un mini adulto)**

Hipo niño: (tomo la mano de Misaki y comenzó a correr asta que el era el que la jalaba a ella) jajajajaja (le sonrió de la misma manera que ella lo hiso)

**Hipo: (pensamiento: no quiero volver a olvidar ese sentimiento de libertad que Misaki me enseño no ahora que comprendí que mi felicidad es la felicidad de Astrid lo que estoy asiendo no es egoísta sino amor)**

_Fin del flash back _

Misaki: (seguía corriendo y jalando a hipo) te estas volviendo lento o que

Hipo: (tomo la mano de Misaki y se la apretó un poco de modo de no lastimarla después comenzó a correr asta que el era el que la jalaba a ella giro un poco la cabeza y comenzó a reírse) date prisa

Misaki: bien pero adonde vamos

Hipo: hasta donde aguantemos

Misaki: (corrió mas rápido asta quedar a su lado) de prisa

**Mientras tanto con Astrid se encontraba caminando hacia la tienda donde hipo compraría su traje para la boda**

Haru: démonos prisa tenemos que encontrar a hipo e ir a desayunar ya tengo hambre

Camicazi: nadie los manda a dejarlo solo

Finn: bueno nadie manda a las mujeres a tardarse 4 horas buscando un vestido que al final terminan eligiendo el primero que se probaron

Astrid: y crees que a mi me gusto estar probándome como cuarenta vestidos

Haru: si eres mujer a toda mujer le gusta eso

Asiel: nunca entiendes verdad hermanito no todas las mujeres son así

Haru: lo dices por que no tienes novia

Asiel: quien dice que no tengo

Haru: aun te veo soltero y eso que tienes 28 años (en ese momento todos vieron a hipo siendo arrastrado por Misaki después era hipo quien la arrastraba a ella mientras reían) esa era Misaki

Fénix: si es ella creí que Kayla le había dicho que Misaki y su familia estaría en Londres para la boda de hipo y tuya Astrid

Haru: no nos dijo nada

Camicazi: era mi imaginación o hipo se estaba riendo con ella

Asiel: era tu imaginación ambos se estaban riendo mientras se agarraban de la mano y corrían además hipo traía un traje de la realeza el cual se parece mucho al que usaba de niño

Fénix: te refieres al que uso cuando fue a la casa de Misaki

Asiel: si ese mismo

Fénix: le quedaba perfecto en ese entonces parecía un adulto

Asiel: sin olvidar que actuaba como uno

Fénix: recuerdo que después de su visita hipo actuaba mas como niño que como adulto

Asiel: si Misaki lo cambio mucho el no había sonreído en días y de un día para otro no podíamos quitarle esa sonrisita de idiota que Misaki le dejo

Haru: (los interrumpió a ambos) quisieran dejar de hablar de Misaki estando Astrid presente les recuerdo que Misaki esta enamorada de hipo

Asiel: relájense eso es cosa del pasado acaso hipo no les dijo que Misaki esta embarazada de Dagur

Fénix: si ahora ya es imposible que se separen ambos al menos asta que nazca el bebe pero para cuando nazca ustedes dos ya estarán casados

Astrid: hipo nunca nos dijo eso

Asiel: que raro si el fue quien la invito a la boda y el primero de todos en saber del embarazo de Misaki lo cual eso molesto a todos ya que el primero que debería saber del embarazo es el padre en este caso Dagur fue el segundo en saber y hipo el primero

Fénix: tal vez lo olvido con eso de que tiene muchas cosas por hacer

Finn: mejor vamos a buscarlo (todos comenzaron a caminar asía donde hipo se fue corriendo con Misaki)

**Mientras tanto con hipo se encontraba en un restaurante desayunando**

Misaki: que rico esta este pastel

Hipo: me di cuanta cuando pediste cuatro mas (le dio un sorbo a su café)

Misaki: y que quieres que haga cuando una mujer se embaraza le dan antojos y en ocasiones son extraño

Hipo: también me di cuenta de eso quien le pone mostaza a un pastel (le dio otro sorbo a su café)

Misaki: te digo que son muy extraños los antojos

Hipo: tu eres algo extraña (le dio otro sorbo a su café)

Misaki: cállate te vas a comer tu pastel

Hipo: no con tan solo verte comer así es más que suficiente para mí

Misaki: pues acostúmbrate porque Astrid también se pondrá así cuando quede embarazada de ti

Hipo: (se puso rojo por el comentario de Misaki que casi escupe el café pero se contuvo de no hacerlo)

Misaki: jajajajaja (en ese momento vio a Astrid, Finn, Haru, Camicazi, Asiel y fénix entrar al restaurante) hablando de ella acaba de llegar y no e podido hablar contigo de lo que quiero decirte

Hipo: uh (giro la cabeza para ver que efectivamente Astrid estaba entrando y no se veía muy contenta)

Misaki: creo que el noviecito tiene problemas

Hipo: si es el riesgo que tengo que correr cuando estoy contigo

Misaki: insinúas que yo causo los problemas

Hipo: no insinuó nada solo digo la verdad

Misaki: HICCUP paga la cuenta y vámonos además Astrid viene para haca con todo y sus matones

Hipo: (se paro rápido y cuando iba a caminar se topo frente a frente con Astrid) hola Astrid creí que estarías buscando un vestido sabes estaba por ir a buscarlos a todos

Misaki: enserio no se te ocurrió algo mejor que eso

Hipo: si y si te molesta porque no contestaste tu

Misaki: hubiera contestado yo si hubieran hecho una pregunta

Finn: si interrumpimos algo nos podemos ir

Hipo: de hecho estábamos a punto de irnos y…

Misaki: (lo interrumpió) si interrumpieron algo muy importante algo que es sumamente delicado y personar verdad baby

Hipo: tu lo que quieres es que me maten verdad

Misaki: no solo que te dejen sin descendencia

Astrid: así que baby

Hipo: en mi defensa solo lo dice para que me dejes sin (se callo porque se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir)

Haru: sin que

Hipo: Sin vida

Camicazi: hipo porque estas usando ese traje

Fénix: si se supone que lo tienes que usar el día de tu boda no antes

Hipo: este no es el traje con el que me casare es uno igual a este pero de otro color este solo lo estoy usando porque me recordó un momento muy apreciado para mi

Asiel: al tiempo en que tu y Misaki estuvieron juntos

Hipo: si (Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo) auch y eso porque fue

Astrid: tu sabes porque

Mesera: ocurre algo malo

Hipo: no nada solo necesito la cuenta si no es mucha molestia (le sonrió asiendo que la mesera se sonrojara y enfadando a Astrid)

Mesera: si en un momento la traigo (se alejo de ellos)

Misaki: (le iba a dar un sorbo al café de hipo pero antes de tomarle dijo algo que solo hipo entendió ya que no estaba muy lejos de ella) buena jugada donjuán

Astrid: que dijiste

Misaki: (le dio un sorbo a su café de hipo pero se arrepintió) hipo

Hipo: que jajaja

Camicazi: que pasa

Asiel: yo me imagino que pasa jaja (Haru le dio un codazo) que

Misaki: hipo como puedes beber esto

Hipo: no lo hago pero tengo que si tu me entiendes

Astrid: que paso

Misaki: el café de hipo esta demasiado endulzado

Hipo: que poca atención me pones cuando lo trajeron yo mismo lo prepare

Misaki: cuantas de azúcar le echaste

Hipo: perdí la cuenta después de ocho cucharadas

Astrid: ocho hipo eso te puede hacer daño

Mesera: aquí tienen la cuenta (Asiel la tomo)

Asiel: esta la pago yo así podrán seguir ustedes dos platicando a gusto

Hipo: como sabes que misa (Misaki se paro y jalo a hipo asta la salida)

Misaki: gracias y adiós (comenzaron a correr los dos de nuevo)

Haru: se puede saber porque estas muy amable con ellos

Asiel: (puso una cara de enfado que solo Haru sabia que la pregunta le molesto) mira hermanito lo que pase apartar de ahora no es de tu incumbencia solo de hipo y Misaki

Fénix: cálmate Asiel mejor vamos con tus padres a decirle que Misaki ya se acerco a hipo solo falta que le haga la propuesta y el la acepte

Haru: de que propuesta hablan esperen ustedes quieren que hipo no se case

Fénix: no lo mal interpretes Haru

Asiel: no déjalo el es demasiado listo como para que lo engañemos y menos si ya sabe un poco del plan

Haru: de que hablas hermano

Asiel: si Haru no queremos que hipo se case y menos en las condiciones en las que el se encuentran ya hablamos con el pero sigue determinado a seguir, le sembramos dudas pero eso no lo detiene tenemos la esperanza en que Misaki lo convenza el no entiende que si sigue con esto ara mucho daño a las personas y mas a ti Astrid (fue a la caja registradora y pago la cuenta después fénix y el salieron del restaurante)

Fénix: no tenias que decirles eso ahora Astrid creerá que ella es el problema y no quera casarse con hipo

Asiel: mejor si hipo no quiere cancelar la boda por su enfermedad que Astrid lo haga creyendo que hipo no la quiere o que la engaña con Misaki

Fénix: si hipo se entera se molestara con todos nosotros

Asiel: probablemente pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr además si la enfermedad de hipo empeora y si muere Astrid no sabrá el porque y se culpara así misma mejor que no sufra

Fénix: cierto a Misaki se le ve que el embarazo se lo esta tomando mal

Asiel: si sus antojos no los soporto según la cuenta pidieron como ocho pasteles cinco de chocolate y tres de fresa mas un café sabes cuanto me gaste

Fénix: no lose 10 dólares

Asiel: ya quisieras fueron 50 dólares

Fénix: tanto solo por ocho pasteles y un café

Asiel: no eran cualquier tipo de pastel de chocolate según la cuenta el pastel se llama opera

Fénix: esos pasteles si que son caros creo que debiste dejar que hipo pagara la cuenta

**En el restaurante **

Haru: Astrid no le creas el es muy exagerado esta molesto porque hipo no se caso con Misaki Asiel apoyaba a mi abuelo se molesto por lo que paso

Astrid: tu hermano dijo que hipo se encontraba en un mal estado que habrá querido decir con eso

Camicazi: no le creas al hermano de Haru es algo paranoico solo no quiere que te cases con hipo pero que eso no te detenga si a hipo no le importo lo que dijeron a ti tampoco debería importante escuchaste lo que dijo hipo sigue determinado a seguir con esto de la boda que no te siembren dudas

Finn: Camicazi tiene razón toda la familia de hipo esperaba que el fuera el futuro de la realeza y el no quiere ser de la realeza hipo te ama y si no fuera así no crees que hipo jamás hubiera regresado a Londres el te ama por eso se quiere casar contigo

Astrid: aun así hipo y Misaki actuaban muy extraño incluso hipo trato de evitarnos porque

Haru: no lose pero recuerdo que mi familia a estado muy al pendiente de hipo

Finn: creen que hipo nos este ocultando algo

Astrid: ahora que recuerdo un día cuando estaba con hipo me dijo algo que no entendí con claridad

Camicazi: que te dijo

Astrid: hace tiempo le dije que me dijera algo que no sabia de el

Camicazi: que te dijo

Astrid: no me contesto porque se sentó en la cama y se agarro el pecho y puso una cara de dolor le pregunte que le pasaba pero solo me dijo que era por su cansancio

Haru: nadie pone una cara de dolor solo por cansancio

Camicazi: hay algo que hipo no nos esta diciendo aun

Astrid: además recuerdan cuando la familia de hipo vino de visita

Haru: si y eso que tiene que ver con esto (Camicazi lo golpeo en la cabeza)

Camicazi: has memoria el primo de hipo nos dijo algo

Haru: enserio hasta donde recuerdo maltrataron a hipo

Camicazi: aparte de eso que acaso no lo recuerdas

Haru: recuerdo muy poco de ese día refrésquenme la memoria

Camicazi: estábamos hablando y le dije a hipo que se estaba asiendo adicto a las apuestas el repitió dos veces adicto y se paro rápido se fue de la cocina y tu dijiste

Haru: extraño

Astrid: si luego el primo de hipo rayan nos dijo no tanto el siempre a sido así no me sorprendería que hipo escondiera cosas cuando hipo se comporta extraño oculta cosas

Finn: tal vez deberíamos de dejar de pensar en esas cosas Asiel asta logrando lo que quería nos esta poniendo dudas sobre hipo mejor comamos y después le preguntamos a hipo personal mente

Camicazi: Finn tiene razón

**Mientras tanto con hipo fue a recoger los trajes y su ropa Misaki no dejo que se quitara el que traía puesto así que ambos caminaron asta que llegaron a una fuente se sentaron en un banco para poder hablar **

Misaki: bien hipo ya sabes porque quiero hablar contigo

Hipo: si de mi enfermedad y quieres que cancele la boda todos me lo han dicho

Misaki: yo no quiero que canceles tu boda

Hipo: (eso sorprendió a hipo ya que todos me nos su abuela le decían que cancelara la boda el nunca espero escuchar eso y menos de Misaki) enserio quieres que continúe con mi boda

Misaki: si hipo aun que no lo creas Dagur me enseño muchas cosas el tiempo que estuve con el cuidándolo

Hipo: en cerio

Misaki: (le dio un codazo en el estomago) si idiota

Hipo: no tienes que ser tan agresiva conmigo aun te quiero como una hermana manipuladora

Misaki: quieres que te vuelva a pegar

Hipo: no ya continúa con lo que me estabas diciendo

Misaki: porque no le as dicho a Astrid sobre tu enfermedad

Hipo: porque en verdad la amo y no quisiera perderla por mi enfermedad tengo la esperanza de recuperarme sin que ella sepa

Misaki: pero haces mal en hacer eso que no te das cuenta que le causas daño mintiéndole que pasaría si tu mueres ella se culparía y lo peor de todo es que nunca sabría la causa de tu muerte yo no vine aquí a decirte que canceles tu boda solo vine aquí para decirte una cosa solo eso

Hipo: (quería llorar pero se aguantaba las ganas) y que es

Misaki: (se acerco mas a hipo y lo abraso) llora

Hipo: (le devolvió el abraso y comenzó a llorar)

Misaki: hipo yo te ayudare con lo que quieras con una condición quiero que le digas toda la verdad a Astrid sobre tu enfermedad y otras cosas que ella quiera saber

Hipo: (aun sigue llorando) y si madeja si ya no quiere casarse conmigo

Misaki: tal vez no sea la indicada (hipo la abraso mas fuerte dándole a entender que no era la respuesta que el esperaba) o simplemente compréndela se lo as estado ocultando desde que se conocieron, si embardad ella te ama no pasara de unos golpes que te de

Hipo: (dejo de llorar y se rio un poco) si que sabes animar a la gente

Misaki: eso es uno de los mejores halagos que e escuchado abadejo

Hipo: de nada señorita Misaki ya sabes que para eso esta su fiel sirviente

Misaki: (abraso mas fuerte a hipo) tonto

Hipo: también

Misaki: entonces aceptas mis condiciones

Hipo: tratare de decírselo pero no aseguro nada

Misaki: hipo si tu no se lo dices yo lo hare y no querrás eso o si

Hipo: no quiero eso yo se lo diré

Misaki: entre mas pronto mejor ya que la familia de Haru espera que yo te convenza y si no lo logro comenzaran a meterle ideas a Astrid o pero ellos le dirán de tu enfermedad y las cosas se pondrán peor (trato de separarse del abraso pero hipo la abraso mas fuerte)

Hipo: (tenia los ojos serrados) quedémonos un poco mas así por favor

Misaki: lo que sea por ti hicy (serró los ojos)

Hipo: hace mucho que no me llamabas así

Misaki: creí que ya era hora de volver a ser niños y no adultos

Hipo: te quiero

Misaki: yo también te quiero como amigo y hermano (como ambos tenían los ojos serrados no se dieron cuenta de que la familia de Haru y Astrid los veía después llego Astrid y el resto en ese momento la abuela de hipo se acerco a hipo y Misaki)

Alice: porque tan cariñosos los dos (ambos se espantaron que se separaron pero hipo tenia los ojos rojos y Alice se dio cuenta de eso pero decidió no preguntarle es porque) límpiate los ojos hipo

Hipo: (se paro y se froto un poco los ojos) eh ya terminaron las compras

Alice: si nieto ya terminamos por ahora ya es todo vámonos a casa que ya casi son las 3:00 pm

Misaki: (se paro rápido) se me hace tarde (le dio un beso en la miguilla a hipo y se fue corriendo mientras le grito algo a hipo) RECUERDA DE LO QUE HABLAMOS HICY Y NO LO OLVIDES

Hipo: NO LO OLVIDARE NO SOY TU

Misaki: MUY GRACIOSO

Hipo: (cuando dejo de ver a Misaki volteo a ver a la familia de Haru y les lanzo una mirada asesina la cual todos la notaron hipo comenzó a caminar asta quedar en frente de ellos y toda la familia de Haru pudieran escucharlo) suerte para la próxima

Asiel: descuida aun hay plan D hipo

Hipo: si no funcionaron los otros que les hace creer que este funcionara

Asiel: la diferencia de este es que no te involucra además ya lo pusimos en marcha

Hipo: siempre tan predecible Asiel date cuenta que yo siempre voy un paso mas adelante que todos yo se perfectamente cual es ese plan y no funcionara

Fénix: hipo entiende

Hipo: (lo miro con mas severidad causándoles temor ya que nunca habían visto a hipo de esa manera) no entiendan ustedes lo que pase a partir de ahora es mi problema no de ustedes

Peter: no es nuestro problema también

Hipo: no puedo creer lo la realeza de Inglaterra ya cayo tan bajo (se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección asía donde se encuentra Astrid y su abuela)

**Mientras tanto Astrid estaba con sus padres y hermano después de un rato se les acerco la abuela de hipo Haru y Camicazi**

Haru: que se traen mis padres con hipo

Alice: no lose pero sea lo que sea a hipo le molesto mucho además cuando me le acerque a el y a Misaki el tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando

Haru: Misaki debió haberle dicho algo como para ponerlo en ese estado

Astrid: que nos estará ocultando hipo (vio a hipo acercarse a ellos)

Finn: en que quedamos

Camicazi: en no hablar de hipo a sus espaldas cualquier duda que tengamos preguntársela a el

Hipo: listo ah cierto Haru dice mi tío que si te iras con ellos

Haru: no lo mío no es viajar en helicóptero pero si en carro (todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento)

Camicazi: porque no te gusta viajar en helicóptero

Haru: yo no soy igual que mi familia yo me voy por lo sencillo

Hipo: si claro es por eso

Haru: como que sabes mucho sobre mi

Hipo: todos en la realeza te conocen a la perfección Haru también conocen a Camicazi

Camicazi: a mi y a mi porque si yo ni los e visto ni los conozco

Alice: los conocen porque todos en la realeza tienen un libro donde apuntan cosas de cada uno de los miembros de seguro el padre de Misaki le mostro a hipo tu libro

Haru: eso es personal lo leíste hipo

Hipo: no lo recuerdo tal vez si o tal vez no

Astrid: espera también hay uno sobre mi

Hipo: no que yo recuerde

Astrid: Horrendo

Hipo: ok ya no te enojes si hay uno sobre ti y tu familia

Finn: y nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto

Alice: como Astrid se casara con hipo practica mente toda la familia Hofferson se vuelven de la realeza por lo que también deben tener un libro con toda su información

Finn: eso es invasión a la privacidad

Alice: no lo es cuando Astrid se volvió la prometida de hipo es como si automática mente se volvieran de la realeza así Astrid puede leer el libro de hipo sin que nadie le diga algo

Astrid: en donde se encuentran esos libros

Alice: todos los miembros de la realeza tienen uno que se va actualizando cada mes

Astrid: entonces porque no hemos visto tus libros hipo

Hipo: porque nunca entran en la biblioteca allí es tan todos los libros tal vez deberían investigar mas sobre la casa así sabrían mas cosas en vez de preguntar

Sara: donde queda la biblioteca

Astrid: en la casa de hipo tiene una biblioteca enorme ocupa como cinco habitaciones

Finn: tantas

Hipo: también es tu casa Astrid

Astrid: (se sonrojo) pero aun no estamos casados como para que sea mía

Alice: en la realeza no forzosamente tienes que estar casado desde que te comprometiste las cosas de hipo son tuyas

James: a y las de Astrid son de hipo

Alice: no el hombre nunca debe aceptar algo de la prometida en cambio ella si todo lo que es de hipo es de ella

Camicazi: eso explica porque Asiel me dio algunas cosas de Haru

Alice: hipo mañana tienes un día más ocupado que este

Hipo: cierto

Astrid: que tenemos que hacer ahora

Hipo: tu nada solo disfrutar de tu cumpleaños yo tengo que entregar una medalla a una niña que gano el una competencia a y una foto con ella después mostrarles a la familia Hofferson su nuevo hogar y por ultimo un concierto todo eso y sin descanso

James: espera dijiste nuevo hogar

Hipo: si desde que le pedí matrimonio a Astrid mande a construir una casa especial mente para ustedes ya que así se acordó aun que sea muy difícil de creer nosotros tenemos superiores ellos me dijeron que construyera una casa para ustedes

Astrid: espera los presidentes son sus superiores

Hipo: jajajajaja no nosotros los de la realeza les mandamos a ellos nuestros superiores forman parte del concejo real

Astrid: entonces el consejo real te mando a que les construyeras una casa a mis padres

Hipo: yo no diría casa yo diría mansión

James: espera hipo no tienes que hacer esto nosotros estamos bien con nuestra casa

Alice: les creemos pero el concejo real así se lo pidió a hipo por lo que el tiene que cumplir con sus prioridades como príncipe

Finn: esperen déjenme ver si entendí cuando Astrid se case con hipo será una princesa

Hipo: si

Sara: adonde vas con todo esto hijo

Finn: espera aun no termino nosotros siendo de la familia de Astrid perteneceremos a la realeza

Alice: si así esta declarado

Finn: entonces yo soy un príncipe también

Hipo: técnicamente si

Finn: como técnicamente

Sara: Finn compórtate

James: tu madre tiene razón hipo ya hiso mucho por nosotros

Hipo: descuiden

Alice: fin decimos técnicamente si porque si perteneces a la realeza y si eres como un príncipe pero no del todo te recuerdo que los de la realeza somos de sangre azul y tu no tienes esa sangre solo hipo y si los dioses lo permiten sus hijo de hipo y Astrid también tendrán ese tipo de sangre azul que es muy rara de tener por eso todo aquel que sea de sangre azul es de la realeza

Hipo: la sangre azul es muy rara en personas por eso somos muy pocos de la realeza pero esta generación crese con forme bueno (se sonrojo) vallan teniendo hijos

Finn: entonces solo somos de la realeza

Haru: si por así decirlo eres un casi príncipe

Finn: y tu que eres

Haru: un semi príncipe

Finn: entonces mi hermana también es una casi princesa

Hipo: no cuando se case conmigo ella será una princesa

Astrid: Finn porque estas tan interesado en eso de la realeza y ser un príncipe

Haru: si además que no seas un príncipe es lo mejor que te puede pasar no haces los mismos trabajos pesados que hipo hace

Hipo: yo no hago nada

Haru: porque el no hace nada abuela

Alice: porque el concejo real le permite vivir su vida como un civil asta que yo le herede mi puesto a hipo en esos momentos el se convertirá en Rey y Astrid en Reyna por lo que ambos trabajaran pero también existe la posibilidad de que te herede ese cargo Haru

Haru: creo que hipo y Astrid son los mejores candidatos

Alice: eso solo lo decidiremos el concejo real y yo

Haru: que mala suerte

Camicazi: porque lo dices no te dejan fastidiarlos

Hipo: no lo dice por eso nosotros la realeza solo podemos ver al concejo real cuando ellos nos lo piden sino piden nuestra presencia no podemos verlos

Finn: solo espero y no los conozcamos

Hipo: de hecho un día antes de la boda el concejo real manda a llamar a la prometida y a su familia de igual modo con el prometido

Haru: cierto a quien llevaras hipo

Hipo: iré yo solo mi padre estoico y Bocon se irán a Berk y regresaran el día de la boda mi padre biológico, mi madre y hermana no se encuentran en Londres y de igual modo regresaran el día de la boda mi abuela no puede ir ya que el concejo no se lo a pedido mi madre bueno como todos sabrán ella esta muerta por lo que iré solo

Haru: no era mi intensión decir eso hipo ya sabes que digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza

Hipo: descuida no me molesta (llegaron al estacionamiento Haru, Camicazi y Alice se fueron en el carro que hipo les regalo el día de su boda james, Sara y Finn se fueron el su camioneta y por ultimo hipo y Astrid se fueron en el Ferrari de hipo)

**Con hipo y Astrid**

Astrid: hipo

Hipo: si que pasa mi lady

Astrid: sigues con lo mismo

Hipo: no puedo evitarlo eres mi dama aun que ahora que lo dices eso no te ase justicia eres mas que mi dama eres mi diosa también eres mi vida ya que sin ti no vivo

Astrid: no seas exagerado

Hipo: bien que pasa Astrid

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: pues yo no te amo yo te adoro y eres lo que mas anhelo en esta vida y en otras

Astrid: (pensamientos: solo pregúntale Astrid el no se enojara si le preguntas porque Misaki lo abrasaba y el se lo devolvía)

Hipo: Astrid quieres ir al cine

Astrid: si me encantaría

Hipo: bien

Astrid: hipo porque Misaki te abrasaba y tú la abrasabas a ella

Hipo: bueno es que… ella me propuso algo

Astrid: puedo saber que te propuso

Hipo: si me propuso que te dijera la verdad o ella lo aria

Astrid: que verdad hipo

Hipo: recuerdas que ase tiempo fuiste a mi cuarto hablamos y de repente me senté en la orilla de mi cama y me agarre el pecho y tu me preguntaste que tenia

Astrid: si lo recuerdo bien tú me dijiste que era por el cansancio

Hipo: mentí Astrid no… no era por eso

Astrid: entonces porque era hipo estaciona el auto (el obedeció y estacione el auto en el estacionamiento de un parque temático) que es lo que pasa hipo as estado actuando extraño el día de hoy y no solo tu también la familia de Haru

Hipo: (pensamiento: aquí vamos hipo no te acobardes) Astrid yo tengo una rara enfermedad que le da a uno en un millón

Astrid: hipo déjate de bromas estoy hablando enserio

Hipo: donde se encuentra ese lado tuyo cuando lo necesitas

Astrid: hipo no estoy jugando

Hipo: yo tampoco hablo enserio

Astrid: supongamos que dices la verdad cual es esa enfermedad

Hipo: supongamos nada en verdad la tengo y esta enfermedad esta deteriorando mi vida

Astrid: no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos

Hipo: es enserio me pides que te diga la verdad una que te e ocultado desde que nos reencontramos y no me crees

Astrid: si… si no me quieres decir porque tú y Misaki se abrasaban déjalo no te voy a estar rogando

Hipo: en serio no lo puedo creer me estas tirando de a loco

Astrid: en cerio no estoy de humor me probaron demasiado vestidos y estoy harta de todo ese asunto

Hipo: bien si no me crees tal vez le creas a mi doctor

Encendió el carro y condujo asta su hospital durante el camino se mantuvieron en silencio cuando llegaron hipo estaciono el auto entraron al edificio hipo se acerco a una recepcionista y pregunto por su doctor le dijeron que se encontraba en el piso 44 cuarto 9 el y Astrid se fueron al ascensor esperaron a llegar al piso 44 comenzaron a buscar la habitación 9 cuando la encontraron esperaron ya que el doctor de hipo se encontraba atendiendo a un paciente cuando salió el paciente del doctor hipo se le acerco

Doctor: hipo como te va as tenido complicaciones

Hipo: no estoy igual que la última vez

Doctor: entonces que haces aquí se supone que tu próximo chequeo medico es este domingo que viene

Hipo: si ya lose pero ocurre que mi prometida no tiene ni idea de mi enfermedad y hoy que le dije se podría decir que no me cree

Doctor: te dije que dejaras el sarcasmos así ya nadie te cree

Hipo: si lose como te ida diciendo la traje para que le informe ras de mi enfermedad

Doctor claro dile que pase y tu quédate afuera solo hablare con ella

Hipo: si (camino asta donde estaba Astrid)

Astrid: y bien que te dijo el supuesto doctor

Hipo: no estoy bromeando

Astrid: hipo te conozco y Kayla me conto sobre la tradición abadejo

Hipo: que tradición

Astrid: una que inventaron ustedes

Hipo: oh te refieres a que el prometido o prometida le ase una broma a su pareja

Astrid: si fénix se la hiso a Kayla con tu ayuda Haru se la hiso a Camicazi con la ayuda de su hermano y sinceramente no pienso formar parte de esa tradición

Hipo: y no olvides a Misaki pero Astrid esta no es mi broma además si fuera a hacerte una broma no seria algo como esto es muy simple para mí sin mencionar que no tengo tiempo para eso

Astrid: (se paro y fue asta donde estaba el doctor ambos entraron a la habitación)

Hipo: (espero durante horas veía a enfermeras entrar con documentos y salir sin ellos esto comenzó a desesperar a hipo que saco su teléfono y le marco a Misaki)

Misaki: bueno hipo que pasa

Hipo: ya… ya le dije

Misaki: y como reacciono

Hipo: bueno creyó que era una broma

Misaki: así la broma que todo abadejo suele hacer antes de casarse

Hipo: no de hecho eso solo lo ase esta generación

Misaki: ustedes la inventaron

Hipo: si

Misaki: y todavía tienes el descaro de admitirlo

Hipo: si

Misaki: olvídalo que paso después

Hipo: bueno como no me creyó tuve que traerla con mi doctor pero llevan horas a dentro y no se como se lo esta tomando

Misaki: no estas con ella

Hipo: el doctor me dijo que me quedara afuera que el hablaría con Astrid

Misaki: descuida recuerda lo que hablamos

Hipo: si eso no es de mucha ayuda

Misaki: hipo estoy embarazada técnicamente ninguno de mis consejos son buenos

Hipo: esa es la peor escusa que e escuchado

Misaki: (se enojo) bueno ya, no tengo ningún consejo para estas situaciones que crees que soy

Hipo: te das cuenta que tu humor cambio de feliz a enojada

Misaki: no soy tonta abadejo se perfectamente lo que me pasa

Hipo: bien solo agradezco que no estés aquí sino ya estaría en el piso retorciéndome de dolor

Misaki: eso ya lo veremos

Hipo: creo que la Misaki embarazada da más miedo que la Misaki normal

Misaki: cállate y escúchame cuéntale todo lo que ella quiera saber de ti incluso tu otro secreto que nadie a excepción de tu abuelo y yo sabemos

Hipo: y tu como lo sabes

Misaki: hipo soy una chica que se interesa demasiado con las personas a las que la rodean

Hipo: bien me tengo que ir

Misaki: si vete huye solo no vengas llorando conmigo cuando pierdas el balón

Hipo: que de que hablas

Misaki: tu de que hablas

Hipo: sabes que ya me voy (colgó el teléfono en ese momento salió el doctor y se le acerco a hipo)

Doctor: trate de suavizarlo lo mas que pude hipo le explique todo y le mostré todo

Hipo: me imagino como a de sentirse

Doctor: yo tengo que irme a mi descanso entra y habla con ella solo ustedes dos

Hipo: si gracias (camino asta quedar enfrente de la puerta la abrió esperando que Astrid no lo golpeara pero cuando entro Astrid estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la puerta) a… Astrid (no le respondió por lo que se acerco mas a ella estaba apunto de tocarle el hombro pero ella se levanto rápido y le dio una cachetada a hipo el vio que Astrid estaba llorando por lo que solo se limito a bajar la vista)

**Hipo POV**

En el momento en el que entre a la habitación sentí que todo se detuvo a mi alrededor vi a Astrid sentada dándole la espalda a la puesta en ese momento no sabia que hacer o decir lo primero que salió de mi boca fue un Astrid no escuche respuesta de ella por lo que me limite a acercarme mas a ella quería abrasarla decirle que yo estaba bien que no me importaba nada pero si lo hacia como reaccionaria ella así que no lo hice extendí mi mano para tocarle el hombro pero ella se levanto y me dio una cachetada gire un poco mi cabeza y vi que ella estaba llorando no me esperaba verla llorar y menos por mi solo esperaba que me gritara y golpeara y que me dijera que todo se cancela pero envés de eso solo se quedo callada viéndome fijamente yo no pude soportarlo así que baje la cabeza ahora solo veía el piso no tenia derecho a verla o hablarle ni siquiera a casarme con ella no merecía su perdón o su compasión no merecía nada en ese instante me volví a sentir como un marginado no sabia que hacer o decir me sentí impotente

**Astrid POV**

Cuando el doctor de hipo termino de decirme todo sobre la enfermedad de hipo no sabia que hacer durante tanto tiempo me lo oculto aquella vez que hipo se enfermo y nos dijeron que era por intoxicación no era cierto en realidad era su enfermedad todas esas veces que decía estar cansado su enfermedad lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente el… el me mintió y aun así me pidió matrimonio porque lo hiso porque me mintió si en verdad me amaba debió haberme dicho algo tan importante porque ahora porque decidió decirme ahora y no antes porque, el doctor se levanto y salió del cuarto dejándome sola después de un rato escuche que alguien abrió la puerta creí que el doctor había regresado con mas cosas para mostrarme y hacerme entender que la enfermedad de hipo era real pero en ves de escuchar la voz del doctor fue la de hipo llamándome no voltee a verlo escuche como hipo se me acercaba lentamente con miedo no quise mirarlo pero cuando deje de escuchar sus pasos me pare lo mas rápido que pude y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas pero aun así me sentía muy molesta quería seguir golpeándolo pero, me di cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada y no cambiaria nada en absoluto, en ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando solo me limite a mirarlo vi como el bajo su mirada viendo el piso el tenia una mirada sombría me agache un poco para verlo mejor para ver si mis ojos no me mentían, vi la mirada de hipo sus ojos verde bosque se habían oscurecido un oscuro profundo que te daba miedo esa mirada que alejaría a cualquiera en ese momento recordé que la primera vez que conocí a hipo tenia la misma mirada sus ojos eran los mismos que ahora el tenia la única diferencia era que sus ojos de ahora reflejaban dolor, miedo y nerviosismo y sus ojos de antes reflejaban soledad, sufrimiento, ira y desprecio

Hipo: (alzo la mirada pero en ningún momento se limito a mirarme) pe… perdón no debí mentirte y menos pedirte matrimonio se que hice mal entenderé si me odias o quieres cancelar todo

Astrid: porque hipo porque decírmelo ahora (el se sorprendió pude notar que el no esperaba que yo le preguntara eso)

Hipo: no… no quería (en ese momento su voz se quebró) que te preocuparas por mi tenia la esperanza de recuperarme rápido yo no quería decírtelo así para cuando me recuperara las cosas seguirían normal

Astrid: normal hipo te estas muriendo eso te parece normal

Hipo: entes de volverte a encontrar, lo era ahora no se que es

Astrid: que quieres decir con eso

Hipo: que antes yo deseaba estar muerto pero reencontrarme contigo cambio todo

Astrid: que más me ocultas hipo

Hipo: (vi como el hiso una mueca) digamos que hipo no es del todo mi nombre

Astrid: como que no es tu nombre

Hipo: no si es mi nombre berkiano mi padre me lo puso pero mi abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo con eso así que tengo dos actas de nacimiento una hecha en Londres y otra en Berk mi nombre londinense es otro

Astrid: quien mas sabe de esto

Hipo: asta donde yo creía solo mi abuelo ahora resulta que Misaki también lo sabe y tu pero solo un poco… o mucho

Astrid: cual es tu nombre londinense

Hipo: (su mirada no cambiaba sus ojos seguían reflejando lo mismo) mi nombre es Henry Jones Abadejo

Astrid: sabes que yo me voy ya no aguanto mas que me ocultes cosas

Hipo: por lo menos permíteme llevarte a casa

Astrid: no, conozco el camino a mi casa no quiero verte (camine asta la puerta cuando la abrí para salir mire por ultima vez a hipo el estaba parado no se molesto en mirarme o detenerme así que Salí del cuarto dejándolo solo)

**Hipo POV**

Nunca creí que me volvería a sentir de esta manera quería detenerla pero no pude soy un cobarde no soy peor que un cobarde soy un idiota deje que mi felicidad se fuera por miedo a arruinarla cuando Astrid me dijo que no quería verme sentí como se desmoronaba como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos quería llorar pero no pude es como si retrocediera en el tiempo y viera a Magnus traicionar mi amistad robándome a la única chica que me quería de Berk recuerdo que ese día me volví un tanto distante y frio es que acaso esto terminaría igual vi a Astrid caminar asta la puerta quise tomarla de la mano y detenerla explicarle todo pero no había mucho que explicar así que la deje ir cuando la escuche irse espere un momento Salí del cuarto camine asta las escaleras y comencé a bajar cuando por fin estaba en la planta baja camine asta el estacionamiento subí al auto lo encendí comencé a manejar no tenia idea asía donde dirigirme solo conducía sin rumbo de repente llegue a un pequeño parque frene ya que tenia el alto y allí pude ver a juan sentado en una banca del parque alado de el estaba Astrid el la estaba agarrando de las manos vi como juan se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Astrid sabia cuales eran sus intenciones pero no tenia derecho de bajarme del carro y arrastrar a Astrid en ese momento en ese preciso momento el la beso justo en la boca Astrid no hiso nada para evitarlo apreté el volante de mi carro tan fuerte que creí que lo ropería liego lo solté que estaba haciendo porque me molesto ella es libre en cuanto la señal dejo de marcar el alto yo arranque tan rápido como pude no me importaba si chocaba o si me detenían solo quería alejarme de allí no supe si ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia o no pero comprendí bien su decisión y yo la acepto no quería verme y yo por mas difícil de creer tampoco quería verla seguí con mi camino, no quería ir a casa ni a ningún otra parte maneje durante horas me encontré con una farmacia entre allí y pedí unas pastillas para dormir Salí y seguí manejando no sabia lo que hacia después mi siguiente parada fue en un bar estuve allí bebiendo ahogando mis penas en alcohol cuando por fin ya era muy tarde subí nuevamente en mi auto completamente ebrio conduje durante horas cuando vi el primer hotel que se cruzo en mi camino decidí quedarme allí deje mi auto en el estacionamiento pedí una habitación entre al cuarto que me dieron y me repetí a mi mismo muchas veces **"deciárea estar muerto es lo mejor para todos**" recordé que tenia heroína me excedí me inyecte toda la heroína que tenia creyendo que eso me mataría no funciono tome casi todas las pastillas para dormir después de eso no recuerdo nada

**Con esto termino el capitulo siento el tardar tanto pero ocurrieron muchas cosas locas el tiempo que tuve el yeso aun lo tengo pero como no encontraba nada interesante que hacer otra cosa algunos me preguntan por los las canciones que subo de que en ocasiones no las encuentran bueno pues puedo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar subir los videos al Facebook y **

**prix44: enserio lo juro para la próxima subo la canción que me pediste**

**Otra cosa chicos, chicas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia desearía tener paciencia con ente yeso pero eso es un deseo que nunca se cumplirá lastima goodbay **


	33. Capitulo 31: compromisos

_**Capitulo 31: compromisos y conciertos **_

**NOTA: yo no soy el se encuentra en el hospital internado no se preocupen el esta bien no es nada grabe pero no podrá salir de allí en un tiempo note que el ya tenia un capitulo pero nunca lo subió también tiene escrito de los 7 clanes contra los Mirk pero me dijo que de esa no subiera nada no se porque así que yo voy a escribir la de, de regreso a Londres me pidió que continuara escribiéndola pero ocurre que yo no se que tenia planeado para seguir la historia por lo que yo le inventare pero si no les gusta no hay problema solo díganlo y yo los borrare y le diré a que me diga que escribir o si tienen que esperar a que salga del hospital si es así yo les are saber, es la primera vez que escribo una continuación de una historia por lo que no se como hacerla sin mencionar que creo yo cometió un pequeño error en su historia pero no estoy muy seguro si es así yo lo corregiré como pueda **

**Hipo POV**

Para cuando desperté lamentablemente recordaba todo revise mi teléfono tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de mi abuela mire a mi alrededor y estaba en la tina del baño solo con mi pantalón no le tome mucha importancia me pare rápido Salí del baño todo el cuarto estaba oscuro y vi que había sacado los traje que compre estaba apunto de vestirme cuando recordé que no podía llegar allá oliendo a alcohol y heroína me metí a bañar Salí y me puse uno de los trajes este era azul fuerte con negro tome todas mis cosas y Salí del cuarto page por mi hospedaje me fui al estacionamiento entre a mi auto lo encendí cuando salí del estacionamiento la luz de la mañana me molestaba al igual que el ruido decidí no tomarle mucha importancia así que conduje asta la casa de mis tíos cuando llegue recibí el regaño de casi toda la familia me disculpe cientos de veces aun que aun me dolía la cabeza y la luz me molestaba obviamente tenia resaca recibía uno que otro alago o me felicitaban por mi boda eso me molestaba un poco estuve en la fiesta no permitieron cámaras ni fotógrafos por lo que eso me aliviaba un poco le entregamos su medalla a la niña estuvimos en la fiesta la cual duro mas de lo esperado ya que tenia que ir con la familia Hofferson en realidad no quería ver aun a Astrid pero tenia que ir no sabia que hacer estuve caminando por toda la fiesta cuando vi a Misaki entrar ella se me acerco

Misaki: y como te fue hicy

Hipo: como crees tu que me fue

Misaki: por tu aspecto nada bien cuenta me que paso

Hipo: me dio una cachetada hablamos un poco le dije de mi otro nombre se molesto y me dijo que no quería verme ella se fue me quede un rato allí luego Salí mientras manejaba la encontré con su novio de la infancia en un parque no muy lejos del hospital al principio creí que solo la consolarla luego la beso en la boca ella no hiso nada mas que responderle me fui no quería seguir allí

Misaki: que hiciste después (no le conteste) hicy que hiciste (ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo a uno de los cuartos me quito el saco y vio todas las marcas donde me había inyectado heroína tres de ellas eran frescas ya que tenían un poco de sangre ella se me quedo viendo) porque

Hipo: no se de que me hablas (tome mi saco y me lo puse nuevamente)

Misaki: no te hagas el tonto conmigo porque no te funcionara que hiciste

Hipo: me fui a tomar me inyecte toda mi heroína a y me tome media botella de pastillas para dormir eso es lo que querías oír (me di cuenta de lo que dije a ella eso no le molestaría o afectaría pero le afecto el como lo dije me mire en un espejo que estaba aun lado vi que traía la misma mirada de cuando era un niño mis ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal) pe… perdón no quise

Misaki: descuida hicy

Hipo: no puedo créelo después de que te dije eso aun me llamas hicy

Misaki: porque no lo aria yo no se por lo que pasas pero si se que no tienes a alguien para apoyarte permíteme ser ese alguien

Hipo: si

Misaki: otra cosa prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer

Hipo: te lo prometo linda

Misaki: bien ahora tienes que irte

Hipo: (mi mirada nunca cambio) otra cosa que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar haciendo cosas de embarazada

Misaki: muy gracioso solo vine a verte

Hipo: bueno ya que viniste necesito un favor la fiesta aun sigue y no creo que termine pronto por lo que necesito que vallas a la casa de loa Hofferson y les muestres su nueva casa necesito que les digas que yo no pude ir por un asunto de la realeza que esta demorando un poco (en un papel le anote la dirección de los Hofferson y la de la nueva casa se lo di y ella se fue yo regrese a la fiesta)

**En la casa Hofferson **

Sara: (estaba tocando la puerta de Astrid para que le abriera) Astrid cariño podemos pasar queremos hablar contigo

Astrid: (abrió la puerta y sus padres entraron)

James: feliz cumpleaños

Sara: feliz cumpleaños mi niña hoy cumples 19

Astrid: gracias mama

Sara: que paso cariño

Astrid: nada no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con hipo

James: pues que te hiso

Astrid: me oculto algo muy importante y delicado

Sara: que te oculto

Astrid: (comenzó a llorar) el tiene una enfermedad muy rara que lo esta matando por dentro y lo peor de todo es que ya lleva años con ella y ni siquiera fue para decirme aquella ves que el se enfermo no fue por intoxicación como nos dijeron era su enfermedad

James: sus motivos tuvo para ocultarte algo así

Astrid: no lo defiendan

James: no lo defendemos pero lo entendemos

Astrid: que quieres decir con eso

James: veras yo también le oculte algo a tu madre un día antes de casarnos yo le dije la verdad

Astrid: que le dijiste

James: que era huérfano y trabajaba para mantenerme a mi y mis dos hermanos

Astrid: pero no es lo mismo que con hipo

James: se que no es lo mismo peo se el porque lo escondió yo no quería decirle a tu madre porque tenia miedo de que me dejara y se que hipo también lo oculto por esa razón pero al final te lo conto y eso es lo que importa

Sara: hija lo amas

Astrid: porque lo dices

Sara: porque ayer que llegaste con Juanito pude ver que aun sientes algo por el pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿estas segura de quererte casar con hipo? Porque si no es así se cancela todo y te quedas con Juanito hipo lo entenderá

Astrid: no lose ya no se que es lo que quiero (recordó lo que paso con juan ayer)

_Flash back _

_Astrid estaba sentada en un banco de un parque que no estaba muy lejos del hospital en ese momento alguien se sentó alado de ella Astrid levanto un poco la mirada y vio a juan _

_Juan: que tienes porque lloras no deberías estar aquí tu sola_

_Astrid: no por nada solo Salí a dar un paseo_

_Juan: fue hipo verdad _

_Astrid: no _

_Juan: Astrid porque te vas a casar con el cuando te hace esto _

_Astrid: porque lo amo _

_Juan: en verdad lo amas o solo es un amor pasajero _

_Astrid: que tratas de decirme _

_Juan: que si no eres feliz con el aun estoy yo aun te sigo amando y luchare por ti (tomo las manos de Astrid)_

_Astrid: pero yo no te amo _

_Juan: y eso tu como lo sabes solo el corazón decide a quien quiere _

_Astrid: no me hagas elegir entre tu y hipo porque lo eligiere a el_

_Juan: si en verdad no me amas déjame besarte así sabré que en verdad lo amas a el_

_Astrid: no juan entiende _

_Juan: (se acerco a Astrid asta que sus frentes se tocaron) por favor regresa conmigo (la beso en la boca y Astrid correspondió pera mala suerte de juan no le duro mucho porque escucharon un arrancón) las carreras de hoy en día deberían arrestarlos_

_Astrid: me tengo que ir a casa (se paro)_

_Juan: permíteme llevarte a tu casa_

_Astrid: bien _

_Juan: es bueno tener a la Astrid de antes (se paro y tomo la mano de Astrid)_

_Fin del flash back _

Erick: (entro al cuarto) mama una limosina esta al frente de la casa de seguro es hipo

James: si toca hipo dile que no podemos ir con el

Erick: porque

Sara: solo dile eso

Finn: (entro al cuarto) siento decepcionarlos pero no es hipo es una chica llamada Misaki

Astrid: y ella que ase aquí

Finn: si supiera te lo diría (toda la familia bajo y Misaki estaba en la sala viendo las fotografías)

Astrid: hola

Misaki: ah perdón solo veía sus fotos familiares ase mucho que no asemos eso en la realeza

Erick: de seguro hipo tiene muchas de su familia

Misaki: (agacho la cabeza) no hipo no tiene ninguna foto familiar solo tiene un cuadro que pinto su madre imaginándose a hipo de grande pero eso no importa

Astrid: no es por ser grosera pero que ases aquí

Misaki: hipo me envía a mostrarles su nueva casa el no pudo venir por asunto de la realeza y dudo que salga pronto de allí

Sara: de acuerdo iremos

Misaki: bien los espero en la limosina (salió de la casa)

James: que haces

Sara: hipo no vino y no podemos decirle no a esa chica (todos salieron y entraron a la limosina vieron que Misaki estaba leyendo un libro enorme la limosina arranco en dirección a la casa nueva)

Finn: y Misaki que lees

Misaki: o este libro es de fénix

Finn: se ve que es interesante de que trata

Misaki: creo que no me especifique bien este libro es sobre la historia de fénix el esposo de Kayla

Astrid: su biografía

Misaki: si aun me faltan muchos por leer bueno solo los de Londres ya termine con los de la realeza de España

Erick: y tienes el de hipo quiero saber mas de el

Misaki: si creo que es el tercero de arriba es que yo ya termine de leerlo

Erick: (un hombre le dio un enorme libro era mas grande y pesado que el de los demás) este es el de hipo

Misaki: si ese es

Finn: es muy grande

Misaki: bueno es que hipo tiene historia

Erick: no creo poder leer todo

Misaki: que quieres saber de hipo

Erick: todo si es posible

Astrid: (pensamiento: el nunca se intereso así por Juanito)

Misaki: bueno si no lo terminas de leer aquí te lo presto

Erick: enserio

Misaki: si

Finn: yo también quiero saber sobre hipo léelo en voz alta

Erick: (abrió el libro en la primera hoja) Henry Jones Abadejo creo que te equivocaste de libro

Misaki: no ese es de hipo el tiene dos nombres en Berk lo conocen como Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero y aquí en Londres su nombre es ese

James: porque tiene dos nombres

Misaki: su abuelo Hakon no estuvo de acuerdo con su nombre berkiano por lo que como rey mando a que hicieran otra acta de nacimiento una donde su nombre fuera Henry Jones Abadejo pero la real es la de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero por eso lo llamamos así y no Henry y lo que estas leyendo es un resumen yo tengo que leer todo

Erick: Henry nació en Londres un mes después su familia se fue a Berk… es mucho dijiste que ya lo habías leído cierto

Misaki: así es

Erick: podrías resumírnoslo

Misaki: (vio a Astrid) (pensamiento: es tiempo de que te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo Astrid) buen por donde empiezo

Finn: que tal cuando se fue a Berk

Misaki: bueno según como hipo lo cuenta (tomo el libro y lo abrió en la cuarta pagina había una foto de Berk y se los entrego para que la vieran) esto es Berk presumen un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te provoca hipotermia en el hígado el invierno en ver dura casi todo el año se aferra con ambas manos y no se suelta y el único consuelo en contra del frio son a los que llevas en tu corazón

James: donde se encuentra Berk

Misaki: pues no recuerdo bien donde nos dijo hipo que quedaba tu te acuerdas (se refirió al hombre que estaba a su lado)

Hombre: (suspiro) esta a doce días del norte de Calvario y varios grados al sur de muere de frio, esta ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la tristeza su pueblo en una palabra **tenaz **ha estado allí durante siete generaciones, es decir trecientos años, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres, además la única manera de llegar allí es en avión o barco ya que Berk se encuentra en una isla o mejor dicho es una isla

Finn: realmente hipo dijo eso

Hombre: con exactitud no ya que le corte todo lo malo que el dijo

James: porque habla mal de su pueblo

Misaki: no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo ya que allí nadie quería a hipo claro a excepción de sus padres pero cuando su madre murió protegiendo a hipo lo empezaron a tratar como un marginado incluso su padre lo trataba así por eso hipo se culpa por la muerte de su madre lo malo es que al ser tratado como un marginado hipo dejo de confiar en las personas hoy en día sigue desconfiando pero ya es menos hipo no era muy popular en Berk todos lo odiaban porque causaba desastres accidentales otros niños lo golpeaban y se burlaban de el a pesar de que hipo era débil siempre vio por su madre y algunos animales a los cuales otros niños molestaban el iba a protegerlos pero terminaba recibiendo una golpiza pero un día un chico defendió a hipo se hicieron mejores amigos ese día hipo confió demasiado en las personas pero su supuesto mejor amigo lo traiciono debido a eso hipo dejo de confiar en las persona su mirada se volvió sombría sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando su madre murió solo paso un año mas en Berk pero ese año le causo mucho daño adonde quiera que el salía lo culpaban por la muerte de su madre aun lo golpeaban algo que hipo odiaba eran los juegos del deshielo en su ultimo año en Berk participo y casi muere en el proceso del juego pero solo participo porque quería que su padre lo volviera a aceptar como antes no funciono al terminar el año Hakon el abuelo de hipo lo trajo a Londres a vivir

Finn: y como era la vida de hipo aquí en Londres

Misaki: cuando hipo llego a Londres no sonreía ni cuando le pasaba algo bueno Hakon llevo a hipo a una fiesta de la realeza todas las familias reales se encontraban allí ninguno de nosotros nos acercamos a hipo por miedo sinceramente cuando lo vimos parecía un criminal salido de la correccional pero al pasar los días y Hakon no veía progreso en hipo decidió llevar lo al castillo de mis padres allí pude verlo aun recuerdo esa mirada sombría sus ojos reflejaban odio, ira, soledad, miedo y sufrimiento mi padre me pidió que conviviera con el pero no fue nada fácil

Hombre: sin mencionar que te desesperaba que el chico no sonriera en lo mas mínimo

Misaki: como iba diciendo al pasar los días no tuve excito en hacerlo sonreír asta que un día lo logre poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y comenzaba a sonreír asta que siempre sonreía lo único malo era que nunca fue así con las otras personas

Sara: en pocas palabras el trauma de hipo fue tan grande que no confía del todo en las personas

Misaki: si ni siquiera en, su abuelo confió así ni conmigo el siempre se reservo las cosas mas dolorosas para el tanto así que a los ocho años tubo su primer tomo con la muerte se subía al techo de su casa siempre deseando aventarse de allí pero nunca lo hiso un día cuando lo encontré a punto de lanzarse el me conto que nunca se lanzaría porque tenia que cumplir una promesa que le hiso a una niña que conoció ella había perdido su oso de peluche y el se lo devolvió luego la misma niña regreso en la noche hablo un poco con hipo pero creo que el fue demasiado rudo que la niña salió corriendo mientras lloraba pero algo ocurrió no recuerdo si era un ladrón o un secuestrador que atrapo a la niña hipo se preocupo por ella así que fue a buscarla cuando la encontró la defendió de ese hombre por eso hipo tiene una cicatriz debajo del labio inferior hipo llevo a casa a esa niña pero algo que es un misterio para nosotros es que paso con esa niña

Astrid: acaso no la conocen

Misaki: no y cuando siguieron a hipo a esa casa fueron a investigar pero la familia se mudo así que no sabemos nada sobre esa chica, después de que hipo regresara fue castigado por salir de la mansión por lo que le prohibieron salir así el volvió a lo mismo al mismo chico solitario mi padre halo con Hakon para que le permitiera salir a hipo ya que nadie lo reconocía como la realeza no había problema alguno así salió y lo conoció a tu pandilla de amigos Astrid y agradezco mucho eso

Astrid: y porque nos agradeces

Misaki: porque entes hipo solía arriesgar su vida decía que la vida de los demás era mas importante que la de el una vez a Camicazi la estaban persiguiendo un perro enorme no recuerdo que rasa era

Hombre: gran danés

Misaki: eso, era un gran danés adulto hipo se atravesó en medio del enorme perro lo detuvo un momento pero el perro le mordió el brazo

Astrid: por eso tiene marcas de mordidas en su brazo derecho

Misaki: si, después de una larga lucha paras evitar que el perro mordiera a Camicazi Albert llego y se de siso del perro lo extraño es que después de eso hipo podía entender a los animales prácticamente los animales son sus amigo y confía mas en ellos

Chofer: señorita Misaki hemos llegado a la casa nueva de la familia Hofferson

Misaki: si gracias bueno vamos a verla (todos salieron de la limosina)

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Alice: y que te parece la fiesta hipo

Hipo: la verdad esto no es lo mío

Alice: se que no es lo tuyo pero se prometió que toda la realeza de Londres estaría aquí

Hipo: prácticamente nadie aquí sabe quien soy no creo que les importe si me voy

Alice: as un esfuerzo además no falta mucho para que termine

Hipo: eso mismo me dijiste ase una hora

Alice: hipo si te vas se molestaran mas contigo suficiente tuvieron conque llegaras tarde y despeinado

Hipo: no es mi culpa tuve un día difícil… bien tal vez si tenga la culpa… bien tengo la culpa

Alice: anímate en serio ya casi termina la fiesta cambia esa cara por una feliz se que querías llevar a Astrid a que viera la casa de sus padres pero ella entenderá (se alejo de hipo)

Hipo: si tan solo supieras (tomo una libreta y se puso a escribir después de un rato ya había escrito 4 canciones para esa noche y estaba escribiendo la quinta) vamos hipo piensa que quedara con esto

Camicazi: con que

Hipo: una nueva canción

Camicazi: y como va

Hipo: solo tengo el inicio

Camicazi: cántala

**Hipo: **mira hacia allá, se ve un poco extraño

El peligro esta en el aire

Con una cara enojada

Tú vienes a mí y como un tonto

Te doy toque con mi bastón en mi mente

Las personas de aquí nos miran

Como si fuéramos zombies, ellos nos miran

Cierra los ojos

No podemos ver hacia delante hoy

Estamos en una fiesta de zombies (nos gustan los zombies!)

Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Estamos en una fiesta de zombies (nos gustan los zombies!)

Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Vamos a suponer que estamos locos ahora

Corramos juntos

Al igual que los zombies, no podemos ver hacia delante

Vamos a revivir esto

Woo tae woon zombie

Estas infectado por esta fiesta

Desde la temprana mañana hasta muy tarde en la noche

Debido a que hay demasiado tiempo

Por hoy, no soy humano

Camicazi: déjame adivinar estas aburrido de esta fiesta y la escribiste y usas como referencia a los zombis porque están muertos y esta fiesta esta igual que ellos

Hipo: casi uso a los zombis porque aquel niño de allá (señalo a un niño que estaba sentado en otra mesa) estaba jugando un juego de zombis

Camicazi: y tu como sabes eso

Hipo: me e estado paseando por toda esta fiesta y vi al niño jugar así que se me ocurrió y también porque esta fiesta es aburridísima

Camicazi: al menos tienes con que entretenerte yo no

Hipo: y Haru

Camicazi: esta con unos niños hablando de no se que

Hipo: y tus bebes

Camicazi: los tiene el oyes

Hipo: si que pasa

Camicazi: tus ojos se ven más oscuros de lo normal

Hipo: tal vez sea del aburrimiento

**De regreso con la familia Hofferson y Misaki**

Misaki: con esto terminamos el recorrido de su nueva casa dudas

James: si porque la casa ya tiene muebles

Misaki: ni idea pero si quieren traer sus cosas para haca háganlo

Sara: no solo nuestras cosas de valor

Misaki: si pueden traerlas si quieren

Hombre: (se acerco a Misaki) señorita Misaki olvido entregarle el documento a hipo

Misaki: cierto por eso fui a verlo a la fiesta ya se iré a la fiesta y se lo entregare

Hombre: un problema acabo de llamarle por teléfono y me dijo que la fiesta acaba de terminar que venia para haca y le dije que no que ya avías terminado de mostrarles la casa que se podía ir con su banda

Misaki: genial ahora tengo que ir a su concierto cuando deje a la familia Hofferson

Erick: (se le ocurrió algo) iras al concierto de hipo podemos acompañarte así no darás doble vuelta

Sara: Erick no ella no puede estarnos cuidando esta esperando un bebe

Erick: por eso mismo como espera un bebe dejaras que de doble vuelta

Sara: no pero que tal si no puede llevarnos

Misaki: por mi no hay problema y por lee menos si sabe lo que le conviene por lo que pueden ir y ver a hipo en su concierto

Erick: enserio

Misaki: si puedes tener asientos de primera fila ya que allí se sientan los manager y los grupos cuando tienen que descansar por lo que podrás ver a hipo

Erick: genial

Finn: felicidades conseguiste lo que querías (toda la familia entro a la limosina)

Misaki: ese niño si que quiere a hipo

Hombre: si además no crea que no me di cuenta que lo hiso al propósito

Misaki: que hice al propósito

Hombre: usted no olvido entregarle los papeles lo hiso al propósito y cuando estuviera cercas del auditorio donde hipo daría su concierto le diría a la familia que si podía dejarle los documentos a hipo ya que según se le olvido dárselos ellos te dirían que si así usted ayudaría a hipo con su relación en problemas

Misaki: eres más listo de lo que pensaba (entraron a la limosina)

**Con esto termino uno de los capítulos que me pidió pero otra cosa es probable que no les guste lose pero en verdad el no puede escribirlo y lo que el tenia planeado hacer no me lo pudo decir yo iría a verlo pero ocurre que no puede recibir visitas amenos de que uno de sus padres lo permitan pero para que ellos me permitan ir a verlo esta difícil ya que sus padres están muy ocupados y casi no los ve, como dije antes cometió un error o es probablemente no lo cometió pero si, si lo cometió le diré cual fue su error se suponía que en este capitulo seria el cumpleaños de Astrid y en el siguiente capitulo seria la boda y si se equivoco no lo culpo el siempre tiene cosas que hacer que luego ni se acuerda de las cosas otra cosa este capitulo lo dividí en dos pero tiene distintos títulos y enserio are lo posible por arreglar el error de la boda y eso **


	34. Capitulo 32: el concierto y tragedias

_**Capitulo 32: el concierto y tragedias **_

**Mientras tanto con hipo y las bandas que participara en el concierto el grupo de hipo estaba apunto de entrar cuando alguien detuvo a hipo**

Hipo: (traía su maleta con sus cosa estaba apunto de entrar al auditorio cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro lo jalo asía tras y le dio la vuelta los otros chicos al ver a esa persona se pararon atrás de hipo Teo saco su teléfono y grabo lo que pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta) que haces aquí juan estoy muy ocupado como para pelear contigo

Juan: yo tampoco quiero pelear solo vine a hablar y dejarte algo muy en claro

Heiko: que sea rápido porque como hipo te dijo estamos muy ocupados

Juan: solo tomara un segundo

Zeus: pues te estas tardando

Juan: si me dejaran de interrumpir ya hubiera terminado

Hipo: chicos déjenlo prosigue o no espera ya se que me dirás tu y Astrid se besaron

Juan: si bueno yo no vine a decirte eso por que se perfectamente que nos vistes besarnos pero solo vine a decirte que te alejes de Astrid no soporto verla llorar por tu culpa

Hipo: ella te dijo lo que paso ayer

Juan: no y sabes porque, por defenderte así que mas te vale cancelar todo esto de la boda porque ella seria mas feliz conmigo que contigo (vio como Heiko y Zeus se acomodaban para detener a hipo de que no le pegara pero lo que escucharon los impacto a todos)

Hipo: bien la cancelare cuando Astrid me diga lo cual será pronto ya que ella misma me dijo que no quería verme probablemente ella aun siente algo por ti solo espero que tu la hagas feliz ya que es algo que yo no pude hacer (se acerco a el y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y entro al auditorio en ese momento llego Misaki todos salieron de la limosina y vieron a juan y al grupo de hipo muy impactados con la boca un poco abierta)

Misaki: chicos donde esta hipo tengo que entregarle esto (se detuvo al ver la cara de los chicos) que les paso

Finn: parece como si hubieran visto a un fantasma

William: (los cinco chicos salieron de su transe y entraron corriendo al auditorio) HIPO!

Astrid: que paso Juanito

Juan: he no nada es que ocurrió algo asombroso que es difícil de explicar

Misaki: vamos

Lee: a donde van

Misaki: adentro del auditorio

Lee: de acuerdo síganme

Astrid: enserio

Lee: si (todos entraron al auditorio)

Misaki: ellos se quedaran yo me iré

Lee: entonces serán asientos de primera

**Con hipo**

William: enserio le darás paso libre a Astrid

Hipo: si

Zelo: porque solo fue un beso

Hipo: si un beso en la boca el cual ella correspondió y también le dije la verdad y ella me dijo que no quería verme después se fue paso un rato mientras manejaba me detuve en un parque y juan beso en la boca a Astrid y ella correspondió el beso es mas que obvio que ella aun siente algo por el y como no quiere verme le cumpliré su deseo yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz aun que no sea conmigo

Yoel: lo siento hermano no queríamos que te sintieras mal (entro lee)

Lee: chicos arréglense los quiero listos a la voz de ya serán los primeros en pasar a hipo Misaki me pidió que te diera estos documentos (los dejo en una mesa y salió)

Heiko: eso fue extraño

Hipo: tengo nuevas canciones

Zeus: cool (se vistieron y salieron al escenario todas las luces estaban apagadas cada uno se puso en su ligar y un reflector ilumino a cada uno de ellos la música empezó a sonar)

**Zeus:** creo que ese hombre esta perdido

No puede encontrar su camino así que va y viene

El aun permanece solo en la oscuridad de la noche

**Todos:** estoy solo, si

**William y Yoel:** Creo que el realmente la amaba hasta la muerte

No creo que el pueda hacer algo por si mismo

No puede escapar del tiempo detenido

Si, si, si

**Todos:** el corazón esta latiendo

Esta latiendo hacia el lugar donde tú estás parada

Voy hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en que nos conocimos

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

El tiempo esta pasando

Voy hasta el momento en que te fuiste

Voy hacia el como si quisiera recordar como me dejaste

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

**Hipo:** creo que esa chica lanzo algo a lo lejos

Ella no puede encontrar su camino y esta dudando

Ella aun permanece sola en la oscuridad de la noche

**Todos:** estoy solo, si

**Hipo y Heiko:** creo que ella realmente lo amaba hasta la muerte

No creo que ella pueda hacer algo por si misma

Ella no puede escapar del tiempo detenido

**Todos:** el corazón esta latiendo

Esta latiendo hacia el lugar donde tú estás parada

Voy hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en que nos conocimos

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

El tiempo esta pasando

Voy hasta el momento en que te fuiste

Voy hacia el como si quisiera recordar como me dejaste

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

Por favor, ve de nuevo a los días en que los no pasó nada

Recuérdame frente a ti hasta entes de que te alejaras

**Zeus: **mi corazón late por ti nuevamente

No puede ser, woo si

**Teo: **ya es demasiado tarde, pero quiero volver atrás

Necesito estar a tu lado

Incluso si me ignoras, necesito seguirte hasta el final

**Zeus: **iré hacia atrás en el tiempo

Incluso si me das la espalda mientras caminas

Caminaré lentamente hacia atrás para que no me notes

**Todos:** el corazón esta latiendo

Esta latiendo hacia el lugar donde tú estás parada

Voy hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en que nos conocimos

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

El tiempo esta pasando

Voy hasta el momento en que te fuiste

Voy hacia el como si quisiera recordar como me dejaste

Si sigo adelante, ¿nos encontraremos?

**Hipo:** Yeah

Vuelve a mi mundo

Lee: impresionarte saben no recuerdo esa canción alguien podría refrescarme la memoria (miro a hipo y los seis chicos dieron un paso asía atrás) no importa la siguiente canción es de Myung y Hipo (en ese momento llago Myung y los demás se fueron dejando a Hipo y a Myung en el escenario)

Myung: una cosa antes de empezar en verdad quieren escuchar una canción mía

Publico: SI!

Hipo: (tapo el micrófono para que no lo escucharan) que haces

Myung: nada solo algo que me gustaría que hicieras (quito la mano de hipo de los micrófonos) enserio es que yo quería que escucharan una canción que hipo escribió el es muy bueno con eso de escribir canciones entonces que les parece

Publico: SI HIPO!

Myung: bien pongan la pista si nos equivocamos es porque apenas la escribió (hipo estaba confundido cuando sonó la música hipo supo cual era la canción y comenzó a cantar)

**Hipo: **todos dicen que algo es diferente, que he cambiado

Dicen, solías ser tan cariñoso, pero en algún momento, te volviste frio

Todos dicen que algo es diferente, que he cambiado

Dicen, solías ser tan cariñoso, pero en algún momento, te volviste frio

Ellos no lo entienden, me dicen que solía ser alegre

Pero ahora mi mirada, mi expresión y el tomo de mi voz

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro y aterrador

Es debido al recuerdo que quiero matar, voy a borrándolo de mi corazón

Porque un buen corazón es inútil

Es un producto defectuoso de este mundo

Es por eso que realmente quiero corromper el mío

Como dice el refrán **"los amantes se asemejan entre si"**

Supongo que esta es mi manera de ser como tu

**Myung: **malo, el amor es tan malo

Te convertiste en la razón para respirar

Pero ahora bloqueas mi respiración

El amor es tan malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

Cuando más conoces al amor, solo te vuelves peor

Mientras mas lo conoces, peor te vuelves

**Hipo: **me enfado fácilmente cuando no solía hacerlo, no soy yo mismo

Me pregunto ¿Qué soy yo? Pero claro que lo sé muy bien

No puedo verme a mí mismo, me abrazo en la oscuridad

Incluso con mis ojos cerrados, no puedo dormir cómodamente

Vaga durante toda la noche, incluso un trago

No podía beber pero ahora anhelo el alcohol

Intoxicado con angustia

A través de las calles bajo la llovizna del a amanecer

Me tambaleo buscando paleas

Mis labios que solían susurrar solo buenas palabras

Ahora solo maldicen con cada respiro

No puedo pasar, antes de que la chispa se convierte en un incendio

Miento como un hábito

Y hostigo al amor en el nombre del amor

**Myung: **malas, las personas son tan malas

Te convertiste en la razón por la que la que abrir mis ojos

Pero ahora bloqueas mi vista

El amor es tan malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

Cuando más conoces al amor, solo te vuelves peor

El amor es tan malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

Cuando llegas a conocer al amor, hace que tu corazón duela

**Hipo: **la único peor que tu, quien es mala, es que no te puedo olvidar

Me rompo y me vuelvo peor

Me vuelvo peor para otras personas

La único peor que tu, quien es mala, es que no te puedo olvidar

Me rompo y me vuelvo peor

Me vuelvo peor para otras personas

**Myung: **malo, tan malo

Duele, duele tanto

Lo que llamamos amor

**Hipo: **el amor es una enfermedad. ¿Puedo conseguir un testigo?

El amor es una enfermedad. ¿Puedo conseguir un testigo?

**Myung: **malo, tan malo

Duele, duele tanto

Lo que llamamos amor

**Hipo: **el amor es una enfermedad. ¿Puedo conseguir un testigo?

El amor es una enfermedad, amor

**Myung: **El amor es tan malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

**Hipo:** malo

**Myung:** malo

Cuando más conoces al amor, solo te vuelves peor

El amor es tan malo - malo – malo –

Cuando llegas a conocer al amor, hace que tu corazón duela

Lee: me encanto deberíamos hacerlo un video pero continuando Frozen y Mask (todas las luces se apagaron)

**En el camerino de los chicos de Mask **

Hipo: no es por nada Myung pero por si no lo as notado este es el camerino de mi grupo y asta donde yo se no eres de mi grupo y eres mujer no es que tenga algo en contra pero simplemente no puedes estar aquí

Myung: que observador eres desde cuando notaste que era una mujer

Hipo: muy graciosa

Myung: los chicos me contaron lo que paso afuera

Hipo: y

Myung: como que y hipo tu la amas

Hipo: pero ella no quiere verme

Myung: no crees que si la vas a dejar ir no deberías hacerla sentir mal

Hipo: no la hago sentir mal

Myung: y las canciones que

Hipo: en mi defensa no debiste sugerir que cantara eso además es como dije antes ella no quiere verme dudo que ella este viendo el concierto ahora

Myung: enserio toda su familia esta afuera sentados en la primera fila como es que no los viste

Hipo: tal ves porque en ocasiones me da pánico escénico y procuro no ver a los de enfrente y si a los de asta tras porque casi no nos ven

Myung: tiene mucho sentido y porque el pánico

Hipo: lee quiere que demos una pequeña demostración donde al final supuestamente yo disparo la bala rodean a Yoel y a erza y termina dándome a mi en el cuello

Myung: en pocas palabras te matas tu solo

Hipo: si ahora vamos con lee a que me aclare una duda (ambos salieron del camerino y se fueron a la primera fila donde solo se sientan familias y algunos cantantes mientras esperan su turno cuando llegaron hipo vio a toda la familia Hofferson y ellos lo vieron a el)

Erick: hipo

Hipo: hola Erick sabes Myung a la otra te creeré cuando me digas algo

Lee: que te dijo

Hipo: tu corbata es pésima

Lee: desde cuanto te interesa la moda

Hipo: desde que la corbata esta mal puesta y tiene una mancha naranja

Lee: (miro su corbata y se la quito) que quieres

Hipo: necesito preguntarte algo sobre la presentación

Lee: o si estará increíble le fascinara a todos

Hipo: si bueno son de salva verdad

Lee: si puedes checar

Finn: que son de salva

Myung: a hipo le dispararan y se siente un poco preocupado de que en verdad le quiten la vida

Hipo: que no aunque (Myung le pego en la espalda) oye

Myung: no tienes algo que hacer

Hipo: y tu no tienes a alguien al que molestar

Myung: como que hoy estas a la defensiva

Hipo: claro que no

Erick: hipo porque no me dijiste de tu concierto hubiera venido a verte en las prácticas de sonido

Juan: a mi nunca me a gustado ese tipo de cosas (Erick vio como juan miraba con una mirada acecina a hipo y se dio cuenta de todo)

Hipo: es pruebas y nosotros no las hicimos pero no pude invitarte ya que tuve muchas cosas por hacer y se me olvido por completo

Myung: y eso no es una escusa tuvimos que ir por el ya que en verdad se le estaba olvidando

Lee: hipo no tienes que arreglarte

Hipo: cierto nos vemos (salió corriendo a su camerino entro y comenzó a cambiarse se puso unos jeans café con negro una playera sin mangas total mente blanca un collar una chámara negra y sus típicos botines café después de un rato el resto del grupo entro espero a que terminaran de cambiarse)

Zeus: como es que te aprendiste las cuatro canciones

Hipo: eso es lo de menos por ahora apréndanse estas canciones

William: esta es diferente

Hipo: si lo se no quiero que Astrid se sientas mal si en dado caso me deja por lo que estas dos canciones le aran entender que a mi no me molesta si me deja que me ara sentir mejor si la veo feliz y creo que ya es tiempo de arreglar el pasado Astrid y el están aquí aunque sigo molesto tengo que arreglar las cosas

Teo: ese es el entusiasmo de nuestro líder

Yoel: cual primero

Hipo: esta

William: una condición tu solo la cantaras esta después te ayudaremos con las otras

Hipo: no puedo hacerlo solo

Teo: te ayudaremos con los instrumentos

Hipo: no tengo opción verdad

Zeus: no ahora vamos a cantar (Hipo salió del camerino camino asta el escenario cuando llego se sentó en un banco enfrente de el había un piano uno de los asistente se acerco a hipo y le coloco un micrófono para que pudiera cantar el hombre se fue dejando solo a hipo el suspiro y comenzó a tocar)

_**Hipo: si me encuentro con esa mujer**_

_**Tengo algo que decirle a ella**_

_**Que ahora, he encontrado una razón para vivir**_

_**Y también…**_

_**Que la amo**_

**Hipo: **nosotros no podemos terminar

Es demasiado pronto una separación para nosotros

Tú no puedes solamente dejarme de esta manera

Hay tantas palabras que yo no he dicho todavía

Por favor, no me dejes de esta manera

Porque fuiste tú, yo…

Realmente, porque fuiste tú, yo…

No puedo seguir, no puedo seguir de esta manera

La razón por la que vivo eres solo tú

Por favor, solamente no me dejes de esta manera

Tú eres mi amor, el amor que tanto anhelo

Eres la persona que solía amarme

Incluso aunque no puedo acercarme a ti ahora

¿Me anhelaras tanto, como ahora te anhelo yo a ti?

A esa persona a quien yo solía amar desquiciadamente

Hola

Porque te ame, yo…

Porque realmente te amaba, yo…

Sufro, sufro tanto hasta el punto en que podría morir

Puedes verme ahora, muerto mientras vivo

Por favor tan solo regresa a mi

Tú eres mi amor, el amor que tanto anhelo

Eres la persona que solía amarme

Incluso aunque no puedo acercarme a ti ahora

¿Me anhelaras tanto, como ahora te anhelo yo a ti?

Esa persona a quien yo solía amar desquiciadamente

Si nosotros terminamos de esta manera

Si este es realmente el final

Quiero volver atrás ahora, a ese comento en que aun no nos conocíamos

Si es demasiado tarde, Si es demasiado tarde

Creo que voy a acabar conmigo mismo, porque vivir, es demasiado duro

Si nosotros vamos realmente a terminar de esta manera

Si este es realmente el final

Quiero volver atrás ahora, a ese comento en que aun no nos conocíamos

Si es demasiado tarde, Si es demasiado tarde

Creo que voy a acabar conmigo mismo, porque vivir, es demasiado duro

_**Hipo: tengo algo que decirle a mi amigo**_

_**Se feliz**_

_**Yo siempre te ayudare en cualquier momento**_

Lee: (cuando hipo dejo de tocar el piano hablo) realmente no se de donde sacas inspiración para estas canciones

Hipo: la vida que llevo es mi inspiración y ya es ora de arreglar los errores del pasado esta es la continuación (volvió a tocar el piano)

**Hipo: **te traigo en mi mente de esta manera desquiciadamente

Incluso en los momentos más largos, yo recuerdo

Una vez más hoy, yo tan solo puedo ver tu espalda

Por solo un momento

No puedo decir nada más que **"Quiero morir"**

No puedo tener una vida sin ti

Yo solo espero por tu regreso

En estos momentos no estas aquí, sin embargo

Por favor, te extraño demasiado, te amo

Soy un idiota, no puedo dejarte ir tan fácilmente

Me quedo sin aire de una manera desquiciante

Trato de alejarte de mí durante toda la noche

Pero aun así…

No puedo decir nada más que **"Quiero morir"**

No puedo tener una vida sin ti

Yo solo espero por tu regreso

En estos momentos no estas aquí, sin embargo

Por favor, te extraño demasiado

Te extraño hasta la muerte

Si tan solo los cielos te dejaran estar conmigo

Incluso si muero no podre dejarte, no puedo hacerte aun lado

Oh no, no, no ¿Quién soy yo de todos modos?

Incluso si muero no podre dejarte, te amo

No me dejes aquí

Por favor, te extraño demasiado

Te extraño hasta la muerte

Si tan solo los cielos te dejaran estar conmigo

Incluso si muero no podre dejarte, no puedo hacerte aun lado

Oh no, no, no ¿Quién soy yo de todos modos?

Incluso si muero no podre dejarte, te amo

No me dejes aquí

Por favor, por favor, por favor

Te amo (en ese momento entro Myung se acerco a hipo y lo abrazo por la espalda)

_**Myung: cuando vaya a verte, tengo algo que decirte **_

_**Finalmente he encontrado de nuevo a alguien especial**_

_**Nosotros finalmente estaremos juntos **_

_**Te amo**_

_**Esperare por ti **_

Hipo se paro y dejo que Myung se sentara después llego el novio de Myung Suho y se sentó alado de ella hipo se quito la chamara y la playera en el escenario alborotando mas a las fans Teo le dio una playera y unos guantes negros sin dedos negra hipo se la puso la playera y los guantes después se sentó en el piso y recargo su cabeza en la cintura de Myung tomo el micrófono que Suho le dio y Myung comenzó a tocar el piano con la ayuda se Suho Myung vestía con un vestido rojo y unos guantes negros Suho vestía de traje rojo camisa blanca y lentes

**Myung: **hoy siento que el dolor

Se una a mi corazón si te digo **"triste estoy"**

De llorar sentiré temor, solo rio…

Solo rio, solo rio

Cuando la gente me pregunta por qué lloro

**Hipo: **diario rio lloro y vuelvo a reír

Ya me pregunte que defecto tendré

Yo no diferencio entre la vida y la muerte SERA

Que para el final dolor obtendré

Sin mentir escribí tu nombre en un pedazo de papel

Que ayer perdió lentamente su color mientras

Pregunto porque no atiendes el celular

No lo puedo soportar, esto a de terminar

**Suho: **y es que no tengo un corazón, no poseo un corazón

Corazón aquel dolor no sentiré…

Cada día a DIOS rogué lo que pedí no se cumplió…

Aún así continuare sonriendo!...

Y hoy ciento que el dolor

Se una a mi corazón si te digo **"triste estoy"**

De llorar sentiré temor, solo rio…

Solo rio, solo rio

Cuando la gente me pregunta por qué lloro

Si yo quiero estar feliz…

**(Rap)**

**Hipo: **ni siquiera un año pasó y me volví un tonto

No quiero comer, ni hacer nada lentamente muero

HOY, no pienso en más cosas que estar contigo, estar contigo

Aun me lamento por no haberte hecho caso!

Mucha ropa yo te compre me arrepiento de las cosas que dije…

Siempre yo quise decirte esto:

"**discúlpame por siempre la pata meter"**

"**si amarte es tonto me declaro un ESTUPIDO lo se"**

**(Fin del rap)**

**Myung: **y hoy ciento que el dolor

Se una a mi corazón si te digo **"triste estoy"**

De llorar sentiré temor, solo rio…

Solo rio, solo rio

Cuando la gente me pregunta por qué lloro

Yo quiero estar feliz… _(Dejo de tocar el piano y de paro tomo uno de los micrófonos y camino se sentó en la orilla del escenario enfrente de ella estaba Astrid)_

**Suho: **ríe _(se paro tomo el micrófono que quedaba y camino asta donde estaba Myung se paro alado de ella)_

**Hipo: **como en los dramas de televisión

**Suho:** ríe

**Hipo: **como lo dice aquel blog

**Suho:** ríe

**Hipo: **_(se paro camino asía donde estaba Myung y le extendió su mano ella la tomo hipo y Suho la pararon)_como cuando estaba a tu lado…

**Myung, Hipo y Suho: **sin este corazón yo, ya no podre sentir dolor

Sin este corazón yo, ya no podre sentir temor

Sonriamos, sonriamos, sonriamos

Por favor saca el llanto de mi corazón…

Lee: esto ya no es un dúo esto es un trio

Myung: ok que les parece si al rato cantamos mi nueva canción

Lee: en vista de que no siguen las canciones que les pedimos que canten hagan lo que quieran solo que aun así actuaran y no cambiare mi decisión ahora si me disculpan yo me voy a sentar (se bajo del escenario y se sentó alado de james)

Suho: (dejo el micrófono junto con hipo) en vista de que el grupo Mask tiene que actuar hiccup a los vestidores

Hipo: no hace falta solo me tengo que poner una chamara y ya

Suho: pues póntela

Vieron llegar al resto y le entregaron a hipo una pistola con balas de salva y una chamara de cuero color negro el se la puso apagaron todas la luces los muchachos entraron junto con erza Zeus, William, Yoel y Heiko se pararon en el centro del escenario Hipo se puso en asta adelante en una de las orillas del escenario saco la pistola y apunto asía enfrente y enfrente de el a tan solo ocho pasos estaba Erza con las manos extendidas protegiendo a Teo atrás de ella estaba Teo los seis chicos traían unos micrófonos que colgaban de su oreja asta su boca si no tendrían que agarrarlos y se les aria mas fácil el bailar y actuar de repente se encienden dos reflectores uno iluminaba a Hipo el otro iluminaba a Erza y a Teo la música empezó a sonar y comenzaron

_**Hipo: mi amigo, ¿porque lo proteges? (sonrió) desde ahora es la guerra (todas la fans empezaron a gritar después todas la luces se encendieron mostrando al resto de los integrantes que comenzaron a bailar)**_

**Heiko: **silencio, eres un maldito

Que supliques me da lo mismo

Cometiste un error fatal, yo no soy ningún tonto

**Yoel: **demasiado yo la ame, todo mi mundo ella fue

Y tú te metiste con nuestro amor de ninguna manera

**Hipo: **(desde su lugar sin menearse) pero me voy a levantar, por este dolor ya veras

Por ti no hay amor, ni amistad hoy

Por todo esto ya veras

**William: **cada vez que en ti pienso mi cuerpo temblando esta

Piedad no tendré, a partir de hoy…

Teo y hipo se unieron al resto y comenzaron a bailar mientras que Erza se asía aun lado dejándolos

**Todos: **esto es guerra, tú escoria, mírala ya… ya

Por tu culpa llorando esta

Tú escoria

**Zeus: **te metiste con mi amor

Oh no, no, no…

**Todos: **esto es guerra

Dejaron de cantar pero aun sigue sonando la música Zeus, Hipo y Erza caminaron al frente mientras el resto de los chicos se hincaron Zeus saco una pistola y le disparo en el brazo a Erza asiéndola caer a piso Hipo se acerco a Zeus y empezaron a pelear Erza estaba atrás de hipo (según) asustada Hipo tiro a Zeus al piso saco la pistola y le disparo en el corazón después Hipo tomo a Erza y la jalo asta un extremo del escenario donde había un sillón, una puerta, una mesa y una cama en el sillón estaba Teo sentado (disque) comiendo Hipo y Erza entraron por la puerta Teo ayudo a Hipo a acostar a Erza en la cama entraron unos hombres y menearon la mesa un poco mas al centro del escenario dejaron algunas armas y comenzaron a sacar la puerta y el sillón metieron dos llantas de carro las pusieron cerca de la mesa pusieron una botella de vidrio en cada llanta hipo camino asta la mesa y tomo una de las armas corto cartucho apunto a las botellas cuando disparo giro la muñeca la bala esquivo la primera botella de cerveza la bala impacto en la segunda botella de cerveza otra vez los hombres entraron y sacaron todo del escenario menos la cama donde estaba Erza acostada Hipo camino asta la cama se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acaricio el pelo después se paro y camino asta donde estaban los chicos que se pararon se puso en donde le tocaba y comenzaron a cantar

**Teo: **el día que se fue ella

Te hiciste el tonto, dijiste **"olvida todo"**

En ti confiaba, mi amigo eras… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

No creas que te perdonare

**Hipo: **cierra tu sucia boca, cállate

Por el mismo dolor pasar te hare

Grábate ahora esto! Nunca te dejare en paz!

**Zeus: **debiste de pensar que un día lo iba a descubrir

Piedad no tendré, a partir de hoy…

**Todos: **esto es guerra, tú escoria, mírala ya… ya

Por tu culpa llorando esta

Tú escoria, mírala ya… ya

**William: **te metiste con mi amor

Oh no, no, no…

**Todos: **esto es guerra

No lores, llores, llores

**Teo: **por ti llorando esta

**Todos: **ella dijo adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós

**Teo: **esto llego a su final

**Todos: **No lores, llores, llores

**Zeus: **te metiste con mi amos, oh no, no, no…

**Todos: **esto es guerra

Teo corrió asta donde estaba Erza cuando estaba apunto de llegar resbalo y callo al piso se paro rápido y se sentó en la orilla de la cama alado de Erza ella tomo su brazo y lo abraso Hipo llego corriendo quería reírse pero se aguanto aparente mente nadie a excepción de Erza y Hipo vieron como se callo tomo a Erza de la mano y la jalo asta el centro del escenario Teo los estaba siguiendo separo a Erza de Hipo el volteo y le pego a Teo en la cara (no le pego digamos que fue un golpe fingido) Teo se lo regreso golpeándolo en la barbilla Hipo retrocede un poco atontado pero Teo se le acerco Hipo aprovecha eso y le suelta una patada en el abdomen tirando a ambos Erza veía y se preocupaba mas se acerco a Teo y lo ayudo a pararse

**William: **te metiste con mi amor, oh no, no, no…

**Todos: **esto es guerra

Hipo saco la pistola y le apunto a Teo, Erza se paro enfrente de Teo y extiende sus manos para evitar que lo mate (y así es como comenzó todo)

**Hipo: **adiós (cuando disparo giro la muñeca la bala esquivo a ambos uno de los coreógrafos estaba sentado en la segunda fila sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco una pistola le apunto a Hipo y le disparo la bala le dio en el cuello asiéndoles creer al publico que cuando hipo disparo la bala rodeo a Erza y a Teo dándole a el Hipo de dejo caer de rodillas sonrió y se dejo caer asía atrás estando en el suelo aun cantaba Teo y Erza corrieron asta a el Erza tomo la cabeza de hipo y la acerco a ella)

**Todos: **esto es guerra, tú escoria, mírala ya… ya

Por tu culpa llorando esta

Tú escoria, mírala ya, ya…

**William: **Por tu culpa llorando esta

**Todos: **No lores, llores, llores

**Teo: **por ti llorando esta

**Todos: **ella dijo adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós

**Teo: **esto llego a su final

**Todos: **No lores, llores, llores

**Zeus: **te metiste con mi amos, oh no, no, no…

**Todos: **esto es guerra

Hipo con sus ultimas fuerzas acerco su mano asta su pecho metió la mano adentro de la chamara Teo lo ayudo a sacar la mano Hipo traía un papel o mejor dicho un cheque con mucho dinero Teo tomo el cheque y Hipo murió (no en realidad usaron balas de salva) todas las luces se apagar y los chicos y Erza salieron del escenario mientras los chicos se cambiaban de vestuario lee solo miraba a Astrid ella tenia una cara de tristeza y lee sabia perfectamente el porque Hipo escribió esas canciones hoy después de un rato los muchachos salieron y empezaron a cantar

**[Heiko]**Te acerqué a mi con todo lo que tengo  
>Y ahora ya no puedo regresar atrás<br>**[Yoel]** Esto es claramente una completa adicción  
>Tan malo que nadie puede detenerlo<p>

**[Hipo]** Su amor, Su amor, **[Zeus]** lo único que quiero es su amor  
>Estoy borracho con éxtasis<p>

**[Yoel]** Oh~ Ella me quiere  
>Oh ~Ella me tiene intoxicado<br>**[Heiko]** Oh ~Ella me hace daño  
>¿Qué otra cosa puede ser mejor que esto?<p>

**[Hipo]** Alguien llame al doctor, abrázame y dime  
><strong>[Zeus]<strong> El amor es una enfermedad, una adicción, sobredosis  
><strong>[Hipo]<strong> Es más difícil controlar el tiempo  
><strong>[Heiko]<strong> Estoy cayendo profundamente en ella

**[Yoel]** Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo]** esto es sobredosis  
><strong>[Yoel]<strong> Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo] **esto es sobredosis

**[Teo]** Verte dentro me hace querer aún más.  
>Después, mi respiración<br>**[Hipo]** se acelera y se ahoga  
>Siento un escalofrío y luego un suspiro<p>

**[Hipo]** Su amor, su amor **[William]** es como un veneno para mí  
>No puedo escapar<br>**[Hipo]** Mi sangre se pone más caliente y ella controla todo de mí

**[Teo]** Oh ella quiere que yo ~ oh ella me tiene, **[Hipo]** oh ella me lastima ~  
><strong>[Hipo]<strong> sigo pensando y pensando en ti

**[Teo]** Oh~ Ella me quiere  
>Oh ~Ella me tiene intoxicado<br>**[Hipo]** Oh ~Ella me hace daño  
>No dejo de pensar y pensar en ti<p>

**[Hipo]** Alguien llame al doctor, abrázame y dime  
><strong>[Zeus]<strong> El amor es una enfermedad, una adicción, sobredosis  
><strong>[Hipo]<strong> Es más difícil controlar el tiempo  
><strong>[Heiko]<strong> Estoy cayendo profundamente en ella

**[Yoel]** Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo] **esto es sobredosis  
><strong>[Yoel]<strong> Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo] **esto es sobredosis

**[Zeus]** Todo el mundo me pregunta **[Yoel]** si he cambiado  
><strong>[Zeus]<strong> Es como si estuvieras clavada en mi corazón  
><strong>[Heiko] <strong>Mi mundo está lleno de ti  
><strong>[Yoel]<strong> No puedo parar, ya estoy lleno de ti  
><strong>[Heiko]<strong>Ahora, este momento, estás en mi corazón~

**[Heiko]** E X O

**[William]** Te saboreo y te tomo  
>Mi corazón tiembla, consigo tenerte pero no es suficiente<br>Esta sed envía escalofríos incluso hasta la punta de mis dedos  
>Aférrate a ese momento<br>No pares de hacerlo, es tan bueno, no pares

**[Heiko]**Hey doctor~, no fue así  
>Tu y yo seremos uno con la incontrolable atracción<br>**[Yoel]** Sin este sentimiento es como si estuviera muerto  
>La razón por la que vivo es a la adicción a la dulzura que eres tú<p>

**todos: **Alguien llame al doctor~

**[Hipo]**Alguien llame al doctor, lo necesito  
><strong>[Zeus]<strong> No podré aguantar ni un solo día  
><strong>[Hipo]<strong>Eres como una adicción que no quiero escapar  
><strong>[Heiko]<strong> por un largo tiempo

**[Yoel]** Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo] **esto es sobredosis  
><strong>[Yoel]<strong> Demasiado, eres tú, tu amor, **[Hipo] **esto es sobredosis

Lee: (vio a los chicos salir del escenario) impresionante

Erick: no podría estar mas de acuerdo hipo es el mejor lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano

Finn: oye que hay de mi yo soy el mayor de nosotros tres

Erick: si pero de nosotros tres cada quien tiene su posición además hipo es como el hermano diferente alguien diferente y eso me agrada de el por que hipo es alguien al que podemos moldear es como si el fuera un bebe nosotros lo cuidamos y le enseñamos cosas

Finn: y que hay de Juanito

Erick: (se acerco mas a Finn para decírselo en el oído y nadie supiera lo malo es que Sara escucho todo) bueno a mi no me cae bien juan siento como si el odiara a hipo ya que cada vez que los veo juntos su mirada de ambos da miedo pero cuando hipo se calma y lo deja juan… bueno es como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada

**Con Juan y Astrid**

Juan: Astrid y si nos vamos no me gusta esta música podría llevarlos a comer

Astrid: no Juanito a Erick le gusta la música de hipo y el no querrá irse por nada en el mundo

Juan: (se molesto al escuchar eso) bien voy al baño (se paro y se fue)

**En el camerino de Mask**

Teo: no y si envés de decir Hola y Adiós decimos **Hello and Godbye (hola y adiós)**

William: no sonaría mal

Hipo: pues no si podríamos usarla así (en ese momento se abrió la puerta del camerino y entro juan muy enojado)

Zeus: no deberías estar aquí

Juan: tu mejor cállate será mejor que pares con esto hipo no creas que no me doy cuenta tu quieres hacer sentir mal a Astrid solo para que no te deje

Hipo: de que hablas son las canciones que tenemos que cantar yo no estoy tramando nada (le aventó una libreta donde indicaba las canciones que cantarían el las vio y después dejo la libreta en una mesa)

Heiko: ahora te sales por las buenas o por las malas (se trono los huesos de las manos)

Juan: me voy pero eso si hipo mas te bale no intentar nada con Astrid ya le as hecho mucho daño como para que intentes hacer que vuelva a tu lado

Hipo: ten por seguro que yo intentare nada y are lo posible para alegarla de mi solo aprovecha que ella esta molesta conmigo vuelve a conquistarla si ella es feliz contigo yo no intervendré eso dalo por hecho ahora podrías irte de aquí (juan salió del cuarto)

Yoel: estas seguro hipo

Hipo: y aun que no lo este es lo mejor para ella

William: es tu decisión pero que tal si ella quiere casarse contigo

Hipo: en ese caso tendré que hacerla entrar en razón y que se quede con juan ya que yo soy un inútil (los seis salieron del camerino y se fueron al escenario)

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Heiko: **¿Como hemos llegado a estar de esta manera?

Todo es igual, ¿quieres volver a mí?

Como un verdadero tonto, quiero que regreses

De nuevo hoy, como ayer, te necesito nena

**Teo: **Pero estoy haciéndolo mejor que tu

No quiero que regreses a mi nunca más

**Heiko: **¿Estas bien sin mí? ¿Como te esta yendo?

Estoy un poco curioso nena

**Zeus: **Piensa en mi, chica (no~~)

Pero yo no pienso en ti, chica

Mi amor que alguna vez fue ardiente, se vuelve cada vez más débil

**Heiko: **Alguien dígame, pero tu chica, dolerá cada vez

Aunque duela mucho, todavía eres mi chica

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Hipo: **Después de salir, la separación siempre llega

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Heiko: **Aunque duela, solo toma un momento para volver a estar bien

**Zeus: **No te alarmes, puedes vivir bien sin mí

**Hipo: **Te lo prometo, renúnciate a ti mi chica

**Zeus: **Nena, Hello & Goodbye

**Hipo: **Sin ti, las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos todo el día

**Yoel: **Dijiste que no podrías seguir sin mi, pero ¿Porque me diste la espalda?

**Hipo: **Todavía te veo cuando cierro mis ojos

Tu aroma pertenece a mi corazón incluso si te vas

**Yoel: **Eres mi chica incluso si no estas a mi lado

Incluso si me olvidas y conoces a otro chico y te enamoras de nuevo

**Hipo: **Solo tu, mi amor, tu

**Yoel: **Por favor, haz brillar ese proyector sobre mí una vez más

Hello & Goodbye

**Zeus: **Piensa en mi chica, dolerá cada vez

**Heiko: **Aunque duela mucho, todavía eres mi chica

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Hipo: **Después de salir, la separación siempre llega

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Heiko: **Aunque duela, solo toma un momento para volver a estar bien

**Teo: **No te alarmes, puedes vivir bien sin mí

**Hipo: **Te lo prometo, renúnciate a ti mi chica

**Teo: **Nena, Hello & Goodbye

**Hipo: **No importa lo rápido que llegue

El arrepentimiento siempre significa que ya es tarde

El amor nos esta dejando así

No tiene sentido tratar forzadamente de cambiar las cosas

Nena por favor say goodbye,

**Teo: **say goodbye

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Hipo y Zeus:** Después de salir, la separación siempre llega

**Coro: **Hello & Goodbye

**Heiko y Yoel: **Aunque duela, solo toma un momento para volver a estar bien

**Teo: **No te alarmes, puedes vivir bien sin mí

**Hipo y Zeus: **Te lo prometo, renúnciate a ti mi chica

Heiko: Nena, Hello & Goodbye

**Yoel y Heiko: **say goodbye

**Teo y Zeus: **say goodbye

**Hipo:** (miro a Astrid y ella a el) **say goodbye (di adiós)**

Suho: (entro al escenario y comenzó a hablar atreves de su micrófono) impresionante chicos pero quieren saber que es lo que mas me sorprende

Publico: SI!

Suho: en serio quieren saber

Publico: SI!

Suho: bueno lo que me sorprende es que retamos a hipo de que no podía escribir una canción antes de volver a subir al escenario y que creen

Publico: QUE!

Suho: lo logro con ustedes los gemelos cantando Baby i´m sorry

**Hipo y Zeus:** uh uh uh

Baby, baby, baby, baby lo siento

Uh uh uh

Baby, baby, baby, baby lo siento

**Zeus: **me dejaste porque no era suficientemente bueno para ti

No he hecho nada por ti, porque te preocupas por mí

**Hipo: **pero si se como te sientes y por eso lo odio

No te preocupes por mi, solo vete

**(Rap)**

**Zeus: **porque lo haces, estas molestándome

**Hipo: **quien te crees que eres para preocuparte por mi

Estoy bien ahora así que, ocúpate de tus asuntos

**(Fin del rap)**

**Zeus: **te mentí, con palabras que jamás debí haberlo dicho

Te deje dolorosas cicatrices y me di la vuelta

Baby lo siento, aun sin ti, de alguna manera

Estoy bien

**Hipo: **baby lo siento, de alguna forma me merezco

Que jamás vuelvas a preocuparte por mí

Lo siento, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

Por las desagradables palabras que te dije

Zeus: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

En realidad, te amo

Zeus y Hipo: uh uh uh

Baby, baby, baby, baby lo siento

Uh uh uh

Baby, baby, baby, baby lo siento

Zeus: siempre te sentiste muy angustiada por mi culpa Llorabas mucho porque no te trataba bien

Ahora solo olvídame y vive con felicidad

Hipo: solo piensa que estoy muerto

**(Rap)**

Zeus: muchas gracias por ese tiempo En verdad lo siento

Debí haberme despedido de ti con cálidas palabras

Hipo: pero incluso cuando me di la vuelta

Lo único que dejaba eran profundos arrepentimientos

**(Fin del rap)**

Zeus: baby lo siento, aun sin ti, de alguna manera

Estoy bien

Hipo: baby lo siento, de alguna forma me merezco Que jamás vuelvas a preocuparte por mí Lo siento, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

Por las desagradables palabras que te dije

Zeus: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

En realidad, te amo

Hipo: por faltarme tanto para ser digno de ti Por no merecer estar enamorado Cruelmente te lastime hasta el final

Aunque esa no era mi intención woh

Zeus: baby lo siento, aun sin ti, de alguna manera

Estoy bien

Hipo: baby lo siento, de alguna forma me merezco Que jamás vuelvas a preocuparte por mí Lo siento, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

Por las desagradables palabras que te dije

Zeus: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

En realidad, te amo

Suho: lamentablemente me informaron que los chicos de Mask y el dúo Trouble Maker se tienen que ir pero nos dejaran con Frozen y conmigo pero muchachos animen este concierto

Hipo: esta bien tengo algo en mente

Suho: es peligroso

Hipo: no

Suho: esta bien pueden hacerlo pero primero el dúo Trouble Maker

_**Myung: **__Dime ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_Dime ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_Hoy antes de que llegue el final del día__  
><em>_Dime ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_Igual terminarás por dejarme__  
><em>_No vaciles__  
><em>_No me hables__  
><em>_Eres igual que ayer__  
><em>_Cuéntame solo un poco sin poner filtro en tus ojos__  
><em>_Mírame__  
><em>_Una noche antes de que las luces se vayan__  
><em>_Antes de que desaparezca_

___**Hipo: **__¡No te vayas así!__  
><em>_Tambien durante este tiempo de espera__  
><em>_Go Go Go Go Go__  
><em>_Yo no me quiero ir__  
><em>_Este es el último instante__  
><em>_Oh oh como si fuera el último_

___**Hipo y Myung: **__Dime ahora, tu y yo__  
><em>_No hay mañana__  
><em>_No dudes_

___**Hipo: **__Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

___**Myung: **__Cuanto más lejos lleguemos mejor, no me quites_

___**Hipo y Myung: **__Los dos juntos, aquí y ahora__  
><em>_Antes de que desaparezca__  
><em>_Dime ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_Dime ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_Hoy antes de que llegue el final__  
><em>_Dime ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora__  
><em>_No hay para nosotros_

___**Myung: **__Mañana, Mañana__  
><em>_Así que canta__  
><em>_Dí mi nombre, Call My Name__  
><em>_Estás respirando por la boca ahora mismo.__  
><em>_Juntos en el camino,__  
><em>_sólo eso quiero, pero te alejas__  
><em>_yo quiero apoyarme en ti_

___**Hipo: **__No me dejes de nuevo__  
><em>_También durante este tiempo de espera__  
><em>_Go, Go, Go__  
><em>_Yo no me quiero ir__  
><em>_Este es el último día__  
><em>_Oh oh como si fuera el último_

___**Hipo y Myung: **__Dime ahora, tu y yo__  
><em>_No hay mañana__  
><em>_No dudes_

___**Hipo: **__Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

___**Myung: **__Cuanto más lejos lleguemos mejor, no me quites_

___**Hipo y Myung: **__Los dos juntos, aquí y ahora__  
><em>_Antes de que desaparezca_

___**Hipo: **__Al igual que nosotros en este laberinto en el que estamos_

___**Myung: **__Tú puedes contar conmigo_

_**Hipo y Myung: **__Cierra tus ojos y abrazame hasta mañana_  
><em>Dime ahora, tu y yo<em>  
><em>No hay mañana<em>  
><em>No dudes<em>

_**Hipo: **__Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

_**Myung: **__Cuanto más lejos lleguemos mejor, no me quites_

_**Hipo y Myung: **__Los dos juntos, aquí y ahora_  
><em>Antes de que desaparezca<em>  
><em>Dime ahora ahora ahora<em>  
><em>Dime ahora ahora ahora<em>  
><em>Hoy antes de que llegue el final<em>  
><em>Dime ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora<em>

_Suho: (hipo salió del escenario) sino me equivoco es tu nueva canción_

_Myung: si es la nueva canción que sacamos y el video es el mejor que e hecho con hiccup _

_**Con Astrid y su familia **_

_Erick: yo quiero ver el video _

_Finn: tus no veras nada sin mí _

_Juan: asta donde yo se hipo y ella se tocan mucho lo digo por que vi su primer video que se puede esperar del segundo _

_Astrid: (eso la molesto pero lo que dijo era cierto así que se calmo un poco en ese momento escucharon como lee grito y la risa de 6 chicos los cuales ya conocían)_

Lee: son unos hijos de

Teo: (le tapo la boca los 6 chicos tenían sus ropas rotas y manchadas de tierra les maquillaron la cara para que parecieran zombis pero la que mas le dio miedo a lee fueron las de Heiko, Zeus, Yoel y Hipo) jajajaja vamos hay niños presentes

Lee: que hacen aquí deberían estar en el escenario

Hipo: cálmate aun hay tiempo

Lee: quien los maquillo

William: a ellos erza a Teo y a mí las maquillistas

Erick: wow hipo te ves increíble (se paro y se acerco a hipo el lo cargo)

Hipo: gracias

Zeus: y nosotros que

Erick: también pero me gusto mas el de hipo parece que estas sangrando (lo toco)

Hipo: oh eso en verdad esta sangrando me corte (Erick dejo de tocar y alejo su mano) bromeo es falsa la sangre

Erick: ya me avías espantado

Lee: creme ese niño espanta con o sin maquillaje

Hipo: ya te dije que lo sentía (bajo a Erick)

Lee: si como sea ya váyanse

Erick: que cantaran

Teo: fiesta zombi

Zeus: quieres subir al escenario con nosotros

Erick: enserio puedo

Heiko: bueno que dices líder lo dejas subir

Hipo: (estaba apunto de decir que no cuando miro a juan y dijo) no… porque primero tienes que estar maquillado para bailar con zombis como nosotros

Erick: entonces es un si

Hipo: claro

Finn: yo también quiero

Zeus: vallan a que los maquille erza (los ocho se fueron después de un rato aparecieron en el escenario Erick y Finn traían otra ropa una que les regalaron también traían todos micrófonos de diadema después todo comenzó)

**Yoel: **Mira hacía allá, se ve un poco extraño  
>El peligro está en el aire<p>

**Heiko: **Con una cara enojada  
>Tú vienes a mí y como un tonto<br>Hago un toque con mi bastón mental

**William: **Mira a las personas de aquí  
>Como si se tratase de zombies, nos miran<br>Cierra los ojos  
>No podemos ver hacia adelante hoy<p>

**todos incluyendo a los hermanos de Astrid: **Estamos en una fiesta zombie (**Hipo: **Nos gustan los zombies)  
>woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo<br>Estamos en una fiesta zombie (**Hipo: **Nos gustan los zombies)  
>woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo<p>

**Teo: **Vamos a pretender que ahora estamos locos  
>Corramos juntos<br>Al igual que los zombies, no podemos ver hacia adelante  
>Traigamos esto a la vida<p>

**Heiko: **Woo Tae Woon zombie  
>Estar infectado por esta fiesta<br>Desde la temprana mañana hasta tarde en la noche  
>Porque hay demasiado tiempo<br>Por hoy, no soy humano

**hipo: **Todos Están hablando  
>Al igual que los zombies tambaleándose<br>Urgente Todos nos están mirando  
>Como si fuera una emergencia<p>

**Finn: **Infectado, estoy infectado, todos están infectados

**Erick: **Todos se tambalean cada vez más

**William: **Mira a las personas de aquí  
>Como si se tratase de zombies, nos miran<br>Cierra los ojos  
>No podemos ver hacia adelante hoy<p>

**todos: **Estamos en una fiesta zombie (**Hipo y Erick: **Nos gustan los zombies)  
>woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo<br>Estamos en una fiesta zombie (**Hipo y Finn: **Nos gustan los zombies)  
>woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo<p>

**Zeus: **Ahora respiro y me estoy rompiendo  
>Y ahora estoy respirando y me estoy<br>Rompiendo, rompiendo, rompiendo  
>Y ahora estoy respirando y me estoy<br>Rompiendo y me estoy  
>Rompiendo, rompiendo, rompiendo, rompiendo, rompiendo<p>

**Erick: **Vamos a infectarnos

**todos: **Vamos a pretender que ahora estamos locos  
>Corramos juntos<br>Al igual que los zombies, no podemos ver hacia adelante  
>Traigamos esto a la vida<p>

Al terminar Erick y Finn volvieron a sus asientos con ropa y maquillaje y en una bolsa estaba su ropa de ellos los muchachos se fueron al estacionamiento entraron es su camioneta negra la cual tenia un chofer después de un rato Myung llego y se fue con ellos con ropa y maquillaje y en una bolsa estaba su ropa de ellos los muchachos se fueron al estacionamiento entraron es su camioneta negra la cual tenia un chofer después de un rato Myung llego y se fue con ellos ya que no quiera irse sola se sentó en las piernas de Hipo y el se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se fueron rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban después de un rato el chofer freno todos pudieron ver un auto parado enfrente del de ellos cercas de un callejón y todo estaba oscuro que no se veía muy bien los chicos salieron a investigar y dejaron a Myung y al chofer en la camioneta los chicos vieron a unas chicas tratando de poner la llanta delantera

William: necesitan ayuda

Chica: no tanto como ustedes (en ese momento los muchachos se dieron cuenta que no eran mujeres sino hombres de repente se escucho un choque los muchachos voltearon a ver que era pero unos hombres los agarraron y les pusieron algo en la boca quedando inconscientes hipo golpeo al hombre que lo agarro zafándose de su agarre y corrió asía la camioneta)

Hipo: MYUNG! (cuando estaba apunto de llegar lo golpearon en la cabeza el callo de rodillas aun un poco consiente miro asía arriba y vio a un hombre con mascara) dejen a Myung por favor

Hombre: este chico es un luchador que lastima que ya no lo serás tanto a mi hija le gustara tenerte y cuidarte (pateo a hipo en la cara hipo callo completamente en el suelo después su visión se hiso borrosa y luego todo estaba oscuro hipo estaba inconsciente y sangrando le la cabeza y una de sus cejas debido a la patada)

**Las canciones son **

**100% - beat**

**Tablo – bad**

**Huh gak - hello**

**Huh gak – i told you i wanna die**

**MBLAQ – it s war**

**Without a heart 8eight**

**Exo overdose**

**Myname – hello and goodbye**

**Myname – ****Baby i´m sorry**

**Trouble Maker – now **

**SPEED – zombie party**


	35. Capitulo 33: ¿QUE PASO?

_**Capitulo 33: ¿QUE PASO?**_

_**Los chicos salieron a investigar y dejaron a Myung y al chofer en la camioneta los chicos vieron a unas chicas tratando de poner la llanta delantera **_

_**William: necesitan ayuda **_

_**Chica: no tanto como ustedes (en ese momento los muchachos se dieron cuenta que no eran mujeres sino hombres de repente se escucho un choque los muchachos voltearon a ver que era pero unos hombres los agarraron y les pusieron algo en la boca quedando inconscientes hipo golpeo al hombre que lo agarro zafándose de su agarre y corrió asía la camioneta)**_

_**Hipo: MYUNG! (cuando estaba apunto de llegar lo golpearon en la cabeza el callo de rodillas aun un poco consiente miro asía arriba y vio a un hombre con mascara) dejen a Myung por favor **_

_**Hombre: este chico es un luchador que lastima que ya no lo serás tanto a mi hija le gustara tenerte y cuidarte (pateo a hipo en la cara hipo callo completamente en el suelo después su visión se hiso borrosa y luego todo estaba oscuro hipo estaba inconsciente y sangrando le la cabeza y una de sus cejas debido a la patada)**_

Hombre: amárenlos y métanlos en la camioneta rápido antes de que el chofer y esa chica despierten

Hombre 2: (grito) y que hacemos con este chico esta sangrando de la cabeza

Hombre: (el también le grito) pónganle una venda y listo si pudo mantenerse consiente después de un golpe así en la cabeza podrá soportar más

Hombre 5: pero…

Hombre: PERO QUE!

Hombre 4: ya oyeron al jefe (pensamientos: disfruta mientras puedes jefecito porque esto no te durara mucho y hipo pagara todas las que me hiso)

Hombre: (amararon a los chicos y los subieron a las camionetas después se fueron pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que la camioneta donde Hipo y los demás estaban había cámaras que los grababan y se aseguraban que no hicieran algo estúpido)

**Horas después de el secuestro con Myung**

Myung: (comenzaba a despertarse y no vio a los chicos todo lo que podía ver era al chofer que estaba herido debido al impacto del otro carro decidió despertarlo) despierta no es momento de dormir vamos

Chofer: (comenzó a despertar pero sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo el se toco el brazo y vio que estaba sangrando) que a pasado

Myung: no lose pero los muchachos no están y

Chofer: (al ver que Myung comenzaba a desesperarse la calmo) descuida tenemos las cámaras de la camioneta volvamos con lee (encendió la camioneta y manejo de regreso al auditorio)

**En el auditorio lee estaba llevando a Erick y a su familia por un recorrido**

Erick: (estaba caminando detrás de lee cuando vio una puerta) lee porque esta puerta dice dúo Trouble Maker no sabia que hipo y la otra chica compartían camerino

Lee: no comparten camerino ese es solo que el representante de Myung mando a que su camerino dijera así pero no comparten nada

Finn: si no comparten nada cuando nos prestaron la ropa hipo no se vistió en el camerino porque

Lee: porque la ropa que uso era la misma solo que la rompió y ensucio después se fue a que lo maquillaran y pareciera zombi

Juan: por cierto donde están hipo y sus compadres supongo yo descansando en su camerino

Lee: no hipo y sus compadres como tu le dices de fueron a descansar hipo no se encontraba muy bien así que decidió pasar la noche con los muchachos dijo que no quería ir a su casa porque no quería estar allí así que se fue con Myung y el resto al hotel donde nos hospedamos

Sara: y no dijo cual era el problema por el que no quería ir a su casa

Lee: si dijo que no quería estar allí por los hijos de su primo no soportaba escucharlos llorar así que dormirá en el hotel como la otra noche

Astrid: que noche

Lee: ayer no fue a su casa el nos conto que no tenia ganas de saber nada de… (Miro a su alrededor y vio el camerino de los muchachos) bueno de este lado esta el camerino de Mask (camino asta el camerino y entraron todos dentro del camerino había un ropero enorme con los vestuarios de los muchachos una tele de plasma y dos sofás dos mesas una con comida y la otra mesa solo traía un florero y un teléfono) y bien que les parece el camerino de los chicos

Erick: sigo pensando lo mismo que la primera vez que entre (corrió y se aventó al sofá)

James: Erick compórtate no estas en tu casa como para hacer eso

Erick: ya se que no estoy en mi casa pero es la emoción

Juan: (pensamiento: porque nunca fuiste así conmigo y ahora es como si me odiaras pero ten por seguro que me ganare tu confianza y olvidaras a hipo al igual que Astrid) (tomo a Astrid de la mano y se acerco mas a ella y le dijo en el oído) Astrid cariño porque no mejor nos vamos ya me aburrí de estar aquí nada interesante pasa porque no mejor nos vamos a mi casa o a un restaurante solo nosotros dos

Astrid: (estaba apunto de contestarle pero en ese momento entraron Myung llorando y un hombre del cual estaba sangrando de su brazo)

Lee: pero que ha pasado porque están así Myung porque lloras

Myung: hipo (se quedo callada y no quiso seguir hablando camino asta el sofá se sentó y se tapo la cara con ambas manos)

Astrid: (pensamientos: que le paso a hipo porque de repente me siento mal hipo donde estas hipo)

Lee: Myung que le paso a hipo responde

Chofer: hipo bueno no sabemos que les pasó a los muchachos

Lee: como que no saben que les paso a los muchachos

Myung: los muchachos bajaron de la camioneta y hipo me dijo que me quedara en la camioneta así que le obedecí y me quede en la camioneta lo siguiente que recuerdo es que un auto choco contra la camioneta todo se volvió oscuro solo recuerdo a alguien gritar mi nombre después nada para cuando desperté los muchachos no estaban baje de la camioneta y vi

Lee: que viste

Myung: vi sangre y no se de quien es

Chofer: (le dio una bolsa a lee) estas son las cámaras de la camioneta supongo yo que los secuestraron y los muchachos se defendieron los busque pero no los encontré creo que las cámaras podrían tener una pista de donde encontrarlos

Lee: (saco las cámaras y las conecto en la televisión comenzó a buscar cual de las cámaras aun les serbia para ver lo que había pasado asta que encontraron dos cámaras que funcionaban la cámara del asiento delantero que grababa el camino y la cámara de en medio donde grababa los dos asientos de en medio) aparente mente las cámaras están tan golpeadas que no responden cuando quiero adelantarle

James: bueno entonces veamos todo lo que hicieron

Lee: quienes iban en medio

Myung: Zeus, Hipo y yo

Lee: tu

Myung: si me senté en las piernas de hipo estábamos jugando con su teléfono pero si la cámara de en medio da solo podrás escuchar los quejidos de Teo, Heiko y William

Juan: es lo único que escucharemos

Myung: no hablamos de otras cosas pero eso es después de un rato ya que hipo los estaba ignorando asta que tocaron un tema en particular que hiso que hipo no mostrara emociones

**Cámara de en medio**

Teo: Heiko dame mi pou

Heiko: no te daré nada

Teo: porque no me quieres dar a mi pou tengo que darle de comer

Heiko: eso debiste haber pensado antes de quitarme mi lugar

Teo: ok ya te devuelvo tu lugar

William: estense quietos y déjenme leer

Zeus: ya cállense los tres ya me tienen arto Hipo diles algo (al no escuchar respuesta lo grito) HIPO QUE LES DIGAS ALGO A ESTE TRIO DE IDIOTAS

Yoel: quítale los audífonos así te escuchara o háblale a Myung

Myung: (volteo a ver a Zeus que se veía un poco molesto y después se quito los audífonos y luego le quito los audífonos a hipo) te hablan

Hipo: que pasa (no volteo a verlos)

Zeus: pasa que quiero que calles a estos tres se la han pasado peleando desde que nos fuimos

Hipo: enserio ni cuenta me di porque se estaban peleando

Myung: no te diste cuenta porque traías los audífonos

William: nos as estado ignorando todo este tiempo

Hipo: si para eso se inventaron los audífonos

Heiko: una cosa hipo en verdad planeas hacer lo que juan dijo

Hipo: de que porque asta donde yo recuerdo me dijo muchas cosas incluso me amenazo

Myung: te amenazo ese idiota

Hipo: (seguía jugando con Myung) si pero no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que dice

Myung: (le quito el teléfono a hipo)

Hipo: oye estoy jugando con el que ya te enojaste por que te voy ganando

Myung: aparte que fue lo que te dijo ese tipo

Hipo: que me alejara de Astrid y otras cosas

Myung: que cosas

Hipo: (le quito el teléfono a Myung y siguió jugando) que se besaron

Teo: boca con boca

Myung: y tu le crees

Hipo: si

Myung: hipo no deberías creerle solo lo dice para que tú no te cases con Astrid es obvio que el aun la ama

Hipo: si respecto a eso dudo mucho que la boda continúe

Myung: porque en verdad le crees o te intimido hipo mañana te casas

Hipo: ni uno ni la otra digamos que Astrid se… no quiere verme

Myung: que le hiciste

Heiko: mas bien que le dijo

Hipo: le dije de mi estúpida enfermedad

Myung: ya era hora

Hipo: si bueno eso le molesto y me dijo que no me quería verme y luego cuando Salí del hospital los vi a ambos besándose (en ese momento hipo perdió y en la pantalla del teléfono aparecieron unas letras) uh perdí

Myung: y que planeas hacer

Hipo: (le entrego el teléfono) que dice allí

Myung: **game over **y eso que significa esto no me aclara nada

Zeus: eso significa juego terminado

Myung: se que significa eso lo que no se es porque me hiso leerlo

Hipo: es como un juego yo perdí al no decirle a Astrid sobre mi enfermedad y juan gano al tomar esa oportunidad

Myung: porque todo lo que me explicas tiene que ver con juegos

Hipo: porque solamente así me entiendes (de repente freno muy brusco la camioneta y hipo agarro mas fuerte a Myung)

Heiko: no manches creí que hipo era el único que manejaba así

Hipo: muy gracioso

Chofer: lo ciento es que hay un coche enfrente de nosotros y no me dejan pasar

Zeus: pues como quieres que te deje pasar si no le pides permiso jajaja

Teo: pésimo

Heiko: mejor déjalo así

Zeus: que

Hipo: Myung dale uno por mí ya que no lo alcanzo

Zeus: pues si la sueltas probablemente me alcances (Myung le pego dos veces) porque me pegas solo te dijo una

Myung: si pero el no me esta agarrando yo soy quien lo esta agarrando

William: yo que tu lo dejaba de agarran tiene una prometida muy celosa y algo violenta

Hipo: algo (Myung le pego en el estomago) ah si duele además ella esta dudando mucho y lo que menos quiero es presionarla estoy muy seguro que la boda no se realizara y de cierto modo me alegra así no tendrá que lidiar con alguien como yo solo espero que juan si la haga feliz cosa que yo no puedo hacer

Heiko: ya tardaron en menearse vamos a investigar que pasa

Myung: vamos me suena a manada

Hipo: (suspiro) ok vamos Myung quédate aquí (los seis chicos bajaron de la camioneta después de un rato se empieza a ver una luz que se asía cada vez mas brillantes asta que la camioneta recibe un fuerte golpe dejando inconscientes a Myung y al chofer paso un rato y se escucha como alguien grita) MYUNG (lo siguiente que se escucha son risas)

**Fin de la grabación**

Lee: esto no es de mucha ayuda

Chofer: y la cámara de enfrente puede que nos muestre que paso después de que quedamos inconscientes

Lee: (suspiro) tenemos que informarles a la policía y a sus padres sobretodo a los de hipo

Chofer: yo lo are solo deme los teléfonos (lee le entrego su teléfono)

Lee: allí están los números de los padres de ellos y de la policía también solo dile a la policía que se apresure (quito la cámara de en medio y puso la de enfrente y esperaron a que lo reprodujera cuando comenzó a reproducirla lee le adelanto para ver que paso después de que bajaron de la camioneta) quien iba enfrente aparte del chofer

Myung: solo Yoel pero se veía muy cansado que casi ni hablo

Lee: (le puso pausa al video y miro detenidamente la pantalla) esto no me agrada en lo mas mínimo

Finn: que pasa

Lee: a los muchachos los estaban esperando para secuestrarlos ya lo tenían todo planeado la cosa es como supieron que ellos saldrían antes de tiempo como sabrían que ruta tomarían para irse al hotel

James: reprodúcelo (lee reprodujo el video pero no se escuchaba nada)

**Cámara de adelante **

Los muchachos caminaron asta el carro se encontraban un poco lejos de la camioneta de repente los seis chicos se dieron vuelta para ver a la camioneta en ese momento de distracción unos hombres los agarraron por detrás y les pusieron algo en la nariz los chicos intentaron liberarse de su agarre pero quedaron inconscientes Hipo que aun seguía tratando de liberarse del agarre de su agresor mientras luchaba por liberarse logro liberar una de sus manos y darle un codazo en la cabeza a su agresor Hipo corrió asía la camioneta y grito **Myung **mientras corría otro hombre iba tras el cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo con algo en la cabeza Hipo solo logro dar dos pasos mas antes de caer de rodillas miro asía arriba y dijo algo esto se mantuvo así por un corto plazo ya que uno de los hombres que se encontraba enfrente de el pateo a Hipo en la cara escupiendo sangre después callo completamente al piso inconsciente el hombre que pateo a Hipo en la cara comenzó a hablar por lo que creyeron que el era el jefe de esos tipos después de un rato la cámara logro grabar a uno de los hombres gritando **y que hacemos con este chico esta sangrando de la cabeza **el hombre que pateo a Hipo le grito al igual que el lo hiso **pónganle una venda y listo si pudo mantenerse consiente después de un golpe así en la cabeza podrá soportar más **otro hombre que parecía tener la misma altura que Hipo dijo algo y los hombres continuaron con su plan amararon a los otros chicos y los subieron a las camionetas Hipo fue el ultimo en ser amarado pero cuando estaban apunto de amarrarlo comenzó a recobrar la conciencia trato de pararse pero no pudo el hombre que lo pateo en la cara se le acerco y agarro a Hipo del cabello y alzo su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos estuvo hablando con Hipo un rato luego lo soltó y lo paro lo agarro de ambas manos y las puso en su espalda para amarrarlo pero Hipo dijo algo y el hombre de la misma altura que hipo se le acerco y le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente un hombre llego corriendo con una bolsa de la bolsa saco unas vendas pero antes de vendarle la cabeza Hipo le amararon las manos por si acaso recobraba la consciencia una vez con las manos amaradas le vendaron la cabeza cuando terminaron lo subieron a el carro que estrellaron contra la camioneta de los chicos cuando todos ya estaban arriba se fueron por distintos caminos

**Fin de la grabación**

Todos estaban impactados no sabían que decir Myung seguía llorando y Astrid no sabia que hacer quería llorar pero no podía solo sentía una tristeza incomparable en ese momento le cruzo por la cabeza que tal vez ya no amaba a Hipo por eso no demostraba ningún otro sentimiento cas que el de la tristeza por parte de juan el odiaba a Hipo por robarle a su novia pero jamás hubiera de ciado que eso le pasara por lo que se sentía triste, culpable y se empezaba a desesperar por parte de los padres de Astrid se sentían muy mal Sara comenzó a llorar y a sentirse mareada james solo trataba de calmarla Finn de igual modo que todos se sentía triste pero se quedo ayudando a su padre para que su madre no se desmallara Erick fue el mas afectado de todos ellos ya que el quería mucho a Hipo y al ver esto le afecto demasiado Lee no tenia palabras solo se dejo caer en el piso y miro la pantalla fijamente deseando que fuera una mentira lo que había visto


	36. Capitulo 34: y ahora que pasara

_**Capitulo 34: y ahora que pasara**_

Después de que es chofer llamara a la policía y informara a los familiares de los chicos lo que había pasado solo tuvieron que esperara a que la policía llegara e interrogaran a Myung mientras esperaban intentaron calmarse y no alterarse de mas lee comenzó a sacar conclusiones de que probablemente si escaparon y se dirigían de regreso o que solo era una de las bromas de ellos ya que les gustaba jugarles bromas pesadas pero ninguna conclusión de lee tenia sentido siempre había una explicación si los chicos hubieran escapado llenarían para informarles y si hubiera sido una broma no habrían golpeado de esa manera a Hipo o estrellado un auto sabiendo que Myung estaba dentro y podrían lastimarla después de un largo rato de espera la policía llego comenzaron por interrogar a Myung y al chofer cuando termino el interrogatorio llego la familia de Hipo y comenzaron a ver los videos de las dos cámaras de la camioneta la policía decidió ir a donde los muchachos fueron secuestrados con la esperanza de encontrar una pista o un testigo pero lamentablemente no encontraron nada pasaron toda la noche buscando algo que los ayudara con el paradero de los muchachos pero no encontraron nada pasaron 3 días y no tenían nada acerca del paradero de los muchachos la policía llego a la conclusión que los secuestradores querían quedárselos que no querían nada a cambio por ellos por eso no se comunicaban con ninguno de ellos el día 4 del secuestro ocurrió algo inusual los secuestradores les mandaron un video para que vieran que los chicos estaban bien o bueno casi todos los chicos ya que al parecer el golpe fue muy fuerte para Hipo que aun traía vendada la cabeza el video que recibieron al principio mostraba que los chicos estaban durmiendo luego los pusieron a cantar algo que al parecer incomodaba a los chicos

**Video **

Yoel: todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cantar y ya

¿?: Si solo eso

Zeus: y para que lo arriamos no tenemos ánimos de cantar

¿?: Porque es para que su manager sepa que están bien

Hipo: si seguro estamos bien solo recibí un pequeño cariñito de mi amigo el secuestrador no te preocupes no nos secuestraron solo jugamos a la comidita

¿?: Terminaste de hacerte el graciosito

Hipo: si o espera no aun no termino

Teo: hipo creo que ya deberías dejarlo

Hipo: lo dejare cuando se vuelva lo suficiente mente malo

William: te apunto con un arma eso no te parece malo

Hipo: cuando me dispare si además cuando lo hiso le temblaba la mano

¿?: Quisieras callarte sigo aquí y si no hacen lo que les digo esto terminara mal

Hipo: mal para ti o mal para nosotros

¿?: Ambos ahora canten

Hipo: se nota que no tienen sentido del humor pero que se le puede hacer

Heiko: animarlos y pegarles un poco de nuestro sentido del humor

Zeus: no lo animes

Hipo: como sea

Yoel: que cantamos si no tenemos nada que cantar

¿?: Que hay de sus canciones que han cantado antes

**Hipo: **Yo que te conozco bien,  
>Se que me recuerdas aunque este con el,<br>Se que no es lo mismo sentir otra piel,  
>No te engañes, no te mientas noo.<br>Se que yo, sigo estando lejos de la perfección  
>Aunque me perdones vuelvo al mismo error,<br>pero de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, a las estrellas llegar,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<br>El no te hace sentir, que vale la pena vivir,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<p>

Solo con un besooo...

El Quizás, como yo no te haga llorar,  
>Y por fin, ya no sufrirás,<br>Ya se que no merezco tu amor.  
>Pero puedo, con un beso, llevarte al cielo, enamorarte de nuevo,<br>Porque de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, a las estrellas llegar,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<br>El no te hace sentir, que vale la pena vivir,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<p>

Yo que te conozco bien,  
>Se que me recuerdas aunque este con el,<br>Se que no es lo mismo sentir otra piel,  
>No te engañes, no te mientas noo.<br>Se que yo, sigo estando lejos de la perfección  
>Aunque me perdones vuelvo al mismo error,<br>pero de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso,  
><strong>Heiko: <strong>Ey aunque me intentes reemplazar con otro hombre,  
>Sera imposible, nunca olvidaras mi nombre.<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso,  
><strong>Heiko: <strong>Dicen que estas mejor sin mi, que ahora es que eres feliz,  
>please, baby no me hagas reír.<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso.

Es Predicador...con Joey Montana  
>Flow Con Clase<p>

¿?: Bueno con esto termina mi trabajo su manager recibirá un video diario donde le mostraremos que están vivos

**Fin del video**

Lee: bueno al menos sabemos que están bien y que esto no a cambiado en nada a hipo

Myung: mas sensible

Haru: y que pasara ahora

Policía: bueno mande a una unidad a que averigüen de donde enviaron este video después como dijo que diario les mandaran uno empezaremos por vigilar la zona de donde les enviaran los video si confirmamos que siempre se envían del mismo lugar los atrapamos

Alice: y porque no los atrapan desde ahora

Policía: porque no estamos seguros de que ellos vallan a enviar los videos por mismo lugar

**Al día siguiente **

Policía: (entro corriendo a la casa de hipo al entrar se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos) señor enviaron otro video

Jefe de la policía: pues que esperas para ponerlo

Policía: si señor

Lee: ahora que es lo que nos enviaran

Alice: solo quiero que mi nieto muera a manos de esas personas

Haru: abuela cálmate

Astrid: ellos tienen razón deberíamos calmarnos es hipo de quien hablamos no creo que haga algo para provocarlos

**Video**

¿1?: Listo ya esta grabando que esperan

Hipo: esperamos a que nos dejen ir

¿1?: Sueña niño nunca los liberaremos

Heiko: tenia que intentar al menos dele crédito

Hipo: a quien llamaste niño anciano

¿2?: El chico tiene agallas

¿1?: Lastima que las perderá si me sigue provocando

Hipo: eso lo quiero ver

¿1?: Que acaso quieres morir

Hipo: que acaso tienes miedo de que te de una paliza

Zeus: ok hipo asta allí ya no lo molestes mejor empecemos

Hipo: como sea

William: que ánimos tienes

Teo: y a quien animaría este lugar

**Hipo: **Incluso si apoyas tu cabeza contra mi y me miras fijamente, ni lo sabes.  
>Abro mis ojos y digo que se siente tan genial, pero aun no lo sabes<p>

Soy invisible a pesar de que estoy de pie frente a ti

Tus ojos ven más allá de mí.

*Solo una vez, solo una vez, mírame por favor

Cuanto más sientes, cuanto mas sientes.  
>Me vuelvo cada vez más invisible<p>

Al final de mis desesperadas oraciones

Si tan solo me encontrarás, así podría tenerte en mis brazos.*

En la brumosa helada de invierno

Trato de sacar mi corazón, pero no lo sabes.  
>Recojo las dispersas gotas de lluvia<p>

Y las derramo en lugar de lágrimas, pero no lo sabes.  
>Tengo frio a pesar de que estoy fluyendo hacia ti<p>

Me desprecio por ser cuadrado.

*Solo una vez, solo una vez, mírame por favor

Cuanto más sientes, cuanto mas sientes.  
>Me vuelvo cada vez más invisible<p>

Al final de mis desesperadas oraciones

Si tan solo me encontrarás, así podría tenerte en mis brazos.*

Mi corazón esta todo roto, cortado y agrietado.  
>Al final de un día difícil ooh!<br>Cuando estoy roto en pedazos, serias capaz de verme.  
>No puedes ver, te amo así.<br>Incluso tus huellas dactilares en un rincón

Se grabaron firmemente en mí.

Al final, mi negro y golpeado corazón

Me lo saco y te lo muestro

Pero solo tú dices que se ve negro en el exterior.  
>No puedes verlo, así que dices que se ve negro en el exterior.<br>Solo miras sin cesar hacia afuera de la ventana.

**Fin del video**

Jefe de la policía: eso es todo en el video por lo que se ve tratan bien a los muchachos

Alice: eso es solo un simple video no nos asegura que en verdad están bien hipo tiene vendada la cabeza

Policía: continuamos con la búsqueda pero no será para nada fácil ya que ese video fue enviado desde otra central de correos

Astrid: eso que significa

Policía: que saben que los buscamos y no tienen tiempo como para cometer errores por lo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensábamos podríamos tardar un tiempo en encontrarlo incluso no podríamos encontrarlos si ellos siguen siendo muy cuidadosos para que no los encontremos es obvio que son profesionales

Astrid: entonces no podrán encontrarlos

Jefe de la policía: es solo una posibilidad en algún momento cometerán un error solo es cuestión de tiempo

Haru: lo que menos tenemos es tiempo

Camicazi: cálmate Haru encontraremos a hipo

Asiel: hermano relájate hipo esta bien han visto los videos sigue igual de provocador con las personas que no conoce

Alice: y eso es lo que me preocupa no sabemos nada de ellos que tal si hipo les colma la paciencia y lo golpean o peor lo matan

Policía: dudo que hagan eso si los fueran a matar porque mandar les videos de como están los chicos si algo quisieran de ellos seria dinero pero no han pedido nada por lo que ellos están seguros pero si hipo sigue provocándolos es probable que un día si les colme la paciencia y lo golpeen

Astrid: (salió de la casa y vio que juan la esperaba camino asía donde estaba el) hola

Juan: como van con la búsqueda

Astrid: igual solo nos llegan videos

Juan: alguna pista

Astrid: ninguna es probable que ni los encontremos y que solo lo vea en videos

Juan: aun lo amas

Astrid: no lose estoy confundida eso es todo no lo e visto en 5 días no se como este no se nada de el

Juan: estará bien (intento abrasar a Astrid pero ella se alejo) que pasa

Astrid: te dije que no te me acercaras

Juan: porque

Astrid: (comenzó a llorar) y todavía preguntas el porque amenazaste a hipo a mi hipo no tenias que hacer eso yo se que el tiene problemas de confianza pero puedo defenderme sola (regreso a la casa dejando solo a juan)

Juan: tu hipo es más que obvio que aun lo amas (entro a su carro y se fue)

**3 semanas después **

Policía: (entro al cuarto donde estaba su jefe y algunos familiares de hipo) otro video (encendió la tele y lo puso cuando empezó le puso pausa)

Alice: han pasado tres semanas desde que esos chicos desaparecieron cuanto mas tendremos que esperar

Jefe de policía: ya empezamos a registrar cada paquete que envíen así lo encontraremos ya que aun no tenemos pistas

Haru: esto no sirve

Asiel: y desde cuando empezó a servir

Fénix: chicos compórtense reproduce el video

**Video**

Los muchachos estaban sentados en el piso menos Hipo y Heiko ellos estaban acostados viendo el techo ya que estaban aburridos y no tenían nada que hacer

¿?: Listo ya esta grabando

Hipo: felicidades

¿?: Que pasa no te vez con ánimos de molestar (se rio de hipo)

Teo: no se ve con ánimos porque el tiene una enfermedad y ustedes no le quieren dar su medicamento

¿?: Que enfermedad requiere heroína como medicamento

Yoel: la que hipo tiene

Zeus: se esta muriendo y ustedes solo pueden ver lo morir y ganar mas años en la cárcel o salvarle la vida y quedarse con su tiempo en la cárcel

¿?: En serio crees que los encontraran mírate han pasado tres semanas y no saben de sus paraderos de ninguno no tienen pistas es mas no saben por donde empezar a buscarlos así que será mejor que se acostumbren a vivir aquí y despedirse de sus familias y casa

Hipo: (se rio)

¿?: De que te ríes

Hipo: oh de nada en especial solo que puedo quedarme aquí no es como si alguien me estuviese esperándome en casa

¿?: Que vives solo

Hipo: si yo solito

¿?: Y tu familia

Hipo: mi madre murió cuando rea un niño y mi padre es dueño de un bar enorme por lo que en se queda a dormir allí y Bocon el es dueño de un taller de mecánica muy popular en ocasiones ayuda a mi padre con el negocio pero el repara los mejores autos

¿?: Quien rallos es Bocon

Hipo: se podría decir que un segundo padre para mi

¿?: Y porque ese apodo

Hipo: no es un apodo ese es su nombre en Berk los padres creen que con un nombre feo alejara a los nomos y trols como si la como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera

¿?: Tu familia es vikinga que no saben que estamos en la edad moderna

Hipo: si lo saben pero a muchos no les gusta lo moderno por lo que prefieren quedarse como vikingos aunque mi pueblo no es el único

¿?: Porque no mejor cantan

**Hipo: **esta oscuro y no puedo ya ver

Extendí mi mano solo siento el viento

No se porque pero es extraño

Me acostumbre a la miseria, soy como una sombra

Tengo la esperanza inútil de que me miraras

Y en las noches te veo yo te suelo imaginar

Aun estoy dentro de ti

Solo tú me puedes iluminarme

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme ~

Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Sé la Luz Oh-Oh-Oh~<br>Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Incluso cuando pasas cerca de mí<br>Siento que te llevas todo de mí contigo

**Zeus: **No quiero perderte  
>Quédate a mi lado<br>como si fueras mi respiración  
>No puedo tocarte, me desespero aún más<p>

**William: **Sé el Sol durante el día y caliéntame  
>Sé la Luna en la noche<br>y dame un romance de éxtasis

**Heiko: **Persigo algo que resplandece a lo lejos  
>Puedo verlo en la oscuridad;<br>El día que deje de llover  
>y tú brilles sobre mí..<br>Este amor florecerá de nuevo

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme ~

Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Sé la Luz Oh-Oh-Oh~<br>Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)

**Zeus: **Siempre estás a mi lado; Mira

**hipo: **siempre a mi lado … mira  
>tu haces que mis ojos se queden ciegos<br>se debe todo esto a lo brillante que tu eres  
>mi corazón sube y baja, con tu respiración cerca<br>es justo así como me siento  
>guarda en tus recuerdos alguien similar a mi<br>yo por ti velo no quiero hacerte daño a ti  
>eres todo lo que veo y eso es todo lo que necesito<br>solo quédate conmigo te lo pido please

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz (Ho-Ho~)  
>Aunque cubra mis ojos con las manos..<br>No puedo olvidarte! ~

Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme

**Fin del video**

Astrid: hipo no se ve muy bien

Haru: Teo dijo que no le quieren dar nada no le creen de que tiene una enfermedad

Alice: pero si hipo no tiene ninguna enfermedad

Asiel: abuela en verdad hipo si tiene una enfermedad los que sabemos sobre ella solo somos mi abuelo, mis padres mi hermana y su esposo

Alice: y porque nunca me lo dijeron

Asiel: bueno es que hipo dijo que su enfermedad debía quedar entre nosotros que nadie mas podría saber por eso lo mantuvimos en secreto

Alice: y ustedes bien obedientes le hacen caso

Asiel: al principio no pero nos dio una buena razón para mantenerlo en secreto

Alice: cual podría ser esa razón

Asiel: hipo quería vivir con esa enfermedad porque quiere estar con su madre y que ahora este tomando el medicamento nos da entender que quiere vivir

Alice: esa es su buena razón por la cual no debía decirnos

Asiel: no la razón es porque el medicamento no aseguraba que hipo viviera si no muere por su enfermedad muere por la heroína de una u otra forma hipo moriría hipo dijo que nadie debía enterarse para que no causara un alboroto su enfermedad por eso accedimos a no decirle a alguien porque tenia razón y porque hipo no quería que lo trataran diferente por eso

**1 mes después **

Astrid: (entro a la sala donde todos estaban) nuevo video

Finn: si pero en este video viene con una nota

Astrid: que decía

Asiel: que las cosas están por cambiar y que estemos atentos a los teléfonos de los chicos

Astrid: que significa ellos tienen sus teléfonos

Lee: reproduzcan el video y ya

**Video**

**Yoel: **Que yo me encuentre solo aquí es algo extraño

Hay personas felices donde sea que miro

**Hipo: **Voy caminando, comiendo un poco

Así es como mis días pasando están

**Teo: **Pero que junto a mi no estés

Es algo raro, no se que debo hacer

**William: **Hemos estado juntos desde aquella vez

Por eso me haces falta hoy

**Zeus: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

**Heiko: **¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor

**Hipo: (comenzó a silbar) **Prometí tomar tu mano en este lugar por siempre

Me siento solo porque no te encuentras aquí

No debes decir adiós

¿En mi tu pensaras? Pregunto

Yo siempre te busco

Seré feliz si sueño contigo el día de hoy

Aquí te espero Girl

**Teo: **Pero que junto a mi no estés

Es algo raro, no se que debo hacer

**William: **Hemos estado juntos desde aquella vez

Por eso me haces falta hoy

**Hipo: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

**Yoel: **¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor

**Zeus: (comenzó a silbar) **En esta calle por donde camino

Me acostumbro a que no hay diversión

Aun que sea de la misma forma

Si no estas perezoso soy

Hacer cosas sin ti es algo doloroso

Aquí sigo yo, aun que me duerma te espero aquí hoy

**Coro: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor **(comenzaron a silbar)**

**Fin del video **

Asiel: otro video que no nos ayuda en nada

Policía: esperen miren el video aun continua

Estoico: pero por que la pantalla se puso negra

Finn: miren es hipo

**Video**

¿?: Como te sientes (camino asta donde estaba hipo y se sentó aun lado de el)

Hipo: como crees tu que me siento

¿?: Mira niño tu me contaste el porque no quieres regresas pero nunca me dijiste el como te ase sentir eso

Hipo: como crees tu yo arruine todo soy un fracaso eso es todo

¿?: Toma (le dio una guitarra custica) toca aquella canción que escribiste

**Hipo: **Gracias por todo mi amor  
>Gracias por tanto calor<br>No tengas miedo pues todo irá bien  
>Aunque me veas llorar<p>

Te debo tanto mi amor  
>Te quiero pedir perdón<br>Por no saber cómo hacer te feliz  
>Por marchitar una flor<p>

Nunca me digas adiós  
>Te dije en una canción<br>Nuestros caminos se separan hoy  
>Vuelve a ser muy feliz<p>

Me marcho en buscar por todo lo que he perdido  
>Me alejo de ti a encontrar al que fui<br>La suerte me sigue pero yo acelero  
>Y no logro cuidar ni de mí<p>

Quien sabe de hechizos que duerma las penas  
>Quien sabe de pócimas para olvidar<br>Si la brujería es capaz de curarme  
>Donde la puedo encontrar<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Cuando le salen ojeras al alama  
>De tanto esperar a que llegue el adiós<br>Cuando le salen arrugar a un beso  
>Que muere de viejo sin ti<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Sé que hay un lugar donde encontrar  
>Otro camino aunque sea sin ti<br>Que me hechizara para olvidar  
>Que nunca supe cuidar de un amor<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Teo: ha que lindo (todos voltearon a verlo) el pana del video olvídenlo que sigue

**Heiko: **No no no no, no más mañana.

No no no no, no más mañana.

**Hipo: **Recibir amor no significa que lo tengas.

Seguir caminando no significa que el tiempo pase.

Respirar no significa que estés vivo, no.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Los recuerdos que destrozan mi corazón rasgan los días del calendario.

Y se desvanecen como el final del año para olvidarte.

Pretendo seguir viviendo, pero es inútil.

Mi mundo todavía es el mismo, solo que sin ti.

Toda la gente me dice que me reiré de esto cuando mire hacia atrás, a pesar de que es Difícil para mí girar la cabeza hacia donde tú estás.

No quiero oírlos pero, ¿por qué siguen hablando? Permanezco aquí.

No digas que el Sol saldrá mañana,

Porque contigo la mañana será más oscura que la noche.

No digas que la tierra se endurece después de la lluvia, porque contigo será un alivio más Frustrante que las preocupaciones.

Todo es un desastre. Para ti de nuevo es primavera, pero mis estaciones no cambian.

Incluso si mi corazón florece otra vez, no tengo mañana.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Mi interior está vacío y mi sonrisa está muerta

Pero dices que me veo mejor cuando estaba contigo.

Ahora puedes respirar un suspiro de alivio, pero yo no puedo respirar.

La sonrisa no puede engañar, solo yo, sí.

Llegué a ser un poco más normal. Mi corazón se volvió pasado, así que lo vacié mucho.

Realmente me estoy volviendo loco.

Por favor, deja de decir palabras de consuelo que no quiero escuchar.

No digas que se olvida un amor con otro amor

Porque para mí sería una relación más solitaria que una ruptura.

No digas que el tiempo lo cura todo,

Porque para mí cada momento de la vida será como estar muerto.

Sí, recibir amor no significa que lo tengas.

Seguir caminando no significa que el tiempo pase.

Respirar no significa que estés vivo, ahora lo sé.

No, no más mañana.

No, no más mañana.

**Heiko:** Hasta que vuelvas.

**Hipo:** No no no, no más mañana.

**Heiko:** Hasta que vuelvas a mí.

**Hipo: **No no no, no más mañana.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

**Hipo: **Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

**Heiko:** Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas a mí, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Fin del video**

Haru: no entiendo es como si lo conocieran

Policía: no solo se gano un poco de la confianza de los chicos algo debió haber echo

Lee: oigan miren (les enseño su teléfono)

Jefe de policía: si se llama GPS

Lee: se el nombre de eso a lo que me refiero es que cuando yo revise no encontré las señales de GPS de los muchachos y ahora me llego la señal alguien activo el GPS de los teléfonos de los chicos

Asiel: eso significaba la carta que nos enviaron

Jefe de policía: el único problema es que los muchachos no se encuentran aquí en Londres

Astrid: entonces donde se encuentran

Policía: a las afueras

**Con esto termino siento haber demorado mucho y dejarlos con ganas de mas es solo que bueno ya salió del hospital y lo puse al tanto de lo que paso pero el ya continuara con la historia **

**Las canciones son **

**Con un beso – Joel Montana**

**TRAX – Blind**

**Block B – Be the light**

**B.A.P – Where are you What are you doing**

**Mago de oz – Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería**

**Tablo ft Taeyang – Tomorrow **


	37. Capitulo 35: bajo el otro punto de vista

_**Capitulo 35: bajo el otro punto de vista**_

Después de aquel secuestro tan bien elaborado llevaron a los chicos a un lugar muy apartado de Londres tomaron sus teléfonos y los apagaron y les quitaron el GPS a todos los teléfonos de los chicos pasaron 4 horas y los muchachos no despertaban y aun no llegaban a su destino donde no se sabría que les pasaría a los muchachos pasaron las horas y los secuestradores tuvieron mucho cuidado de que la policía no los descubriera y los detuviera antes de que todo comenzara pasaron 2 días cuando llegaron a su destino para ese entonces los muchachos permanecían aun inconscientes aquellos secuestradores no permitirían que ellos despertaran y vieran a donde los llevaban al llegar a una casa donde parecía estar ubicada en un bosque siendo la única casa allí nadie los vería ni escucharía los bajaron y los metieron en un cuarto y los encadenaron en las paredes así no podrían escapar para el día 3 los secuestradores comenzaron a inquietarse ya sabían que a los muchachos los estaban buscando y que no dudarían en matarlos así que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió que les mandaran un video donde vieran que los muchachos estaban bien compraron una cámara y grabaron a los muchachos cantando Hipo no de veía muy bien que dijéramos lo que para los chicos creyeron que los atraparían en cuanto enviaran el paquete con el video pero lo que no pensaron es que uno de los secuestradores trabajaba en paquetería de correos y postales el infiltraba los videos con etiquetas de distintos lugares o países así no sabrían donde estaban cada video llegaría a Lee el representante de los muchachos el primer video llegaría mañana donde seria el día 4 del secuestro que por ahora todo marchaba a la perfección eso les dio mucha confianza a aquellos hombres sabían que en cuanto ese video llegara no sabrían de donde vino o quienes lo enviaron y así ellos permanecerían con los muchachos

¿?: (Entro al cuarto con una cámara) ya están listos porque ya voy a prender la cámara

Heiko: no nos digas solo hazlo

¿?: Una pregunta

Zeus: cual

¿?: Como se prende esta cosa

Hipo: señores y señoras nuestro secuestrador

¿?: Cállate

Teo: (tomo la cámara y le dijo con cual se prendía regreso a su puesto y el secuestrador prendió la cámara)

Yoel: todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cantar y ya

¿?: Si solo eso

Zeus: y para que lo arriamos no tenemos ánimos de cantar

¿?: Porque es para que su manager sepa que están bien

Hipo: si seguro estamos bien solo recibí un pequeño cariñito de mi amigo el secuestrador no te preocupes no nos secuestraron solo jugamos a la comidita

¿?: Terminaste de hacerte el graciosito

Hipo: si o espera no aun no termino

Teo: hipo creo que ya deberías dejarlo

Hipo: lo dejare cuando se vuelva lo suficiente mente malo

William: te apunto con un arma eso no te parece malo

Hipo: cuando me dispare si además cuando lo hiso le temblaba la mano

¿?: Quisieras callarte sigo aquí y si no hacen lo que les digo esto terminara mal

Hipo: mal para ti o mal para nosotros

¿?: Ambos ahora canten

Hipo: se nota que no tienen sentido del humor pero que se le puede hacer

Heiko: animarlos y pegarles un poco de nuestro sentido del humor

Zeus: no lo animes

Hipo: como sea

Yoel: que cantamos si no tenemos nada que cantar

¿?: Que hay de sus canciones que han cantado antes

**Hipo: **Yo que te conozco bien,  
>Se que me recuerdas aunque este con el,<br>Se que no es lo mismo sentir otra piel,  
>No te engañes, no te mientas noo.<br>Se que yo, sigo estando lejos de la perfección  
>Aunque me perdones vuelvo al mismo error,<br>pero de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, a las estrellas llegar,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<br>El no te hace sentir, que vale la pena vivir,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<p>

Solo con un besooo...

El Quizás, como yo no te haga llorar,  
>Y por fin, ya no sufrirás,<br>Ya se que no merezco tu amor.  
>Pero puedo, con un beso, llevarte al cielo, enamorarte de nuevo,<br>Porque de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, a las estrellas llegar,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<br>El no te hace sentir, que vale la pena vivir,  
>Solo con un beso, solo con un besooo...<p>

Yo que te conozco bien,  
>Se que me recuerdas aunque este con el,<br>Se que no es lo mismo sentir otra piel,  
>No te engañes, no te mientas noo.<br>Se que yo, sigo estando lejos de la perfección  
>Aunque me perdones vuelvo al mismo error,<br>pero de algo estoy seguro...

**Coro:**  
>Que aunque el tiempo pase,<br>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí  
>Tan cerquita de ti,<br>Aunque el tiempo pase,  
>Aunque todo cambie, seguiré estando ahí...<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso,  
><strong>Heiko: <strong>Ey aunque me intentes reemplazar con otro hombre,  
>Sera imposible, nunca olvidaras mi nombre.<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso,  
><strong>Heiko: <strong>Dicen que estas mejor sin mi, que ahora es que eres feliz,  
>please, baby no me hagas reír.<p>

**Hipo: **El no te hace volar, Solo con un beso.

Es Predicador...con Joey Montana  
>Flow Con Clase<p>

¿?: Bueno con esto termina mi trabajo su manager recibirá un video diario donde le mostraremos que están vivos

Teo: y eso en que les ayuda

¿?: Nos ayuda a que sepan de que no tenemos intenciones de lastimarlos

Hipo: si no tienen intenciones de lastimarnos porque me golpearon en la cabeza!

¿?: Intentaste escapar

Hipo: claro que no solo quería ver si Myung estaba bien chocaron su auto con la camioneta ella puede estar lastimada

Heiko: y donde esta esa preocupación por el chofer

Teo: cierto el también estaba en la camioneta

Zeus: si pero a el no lo conocemos

Yoel: pero trabaja para nosotros

Hipo: si pero era la primera vez que nos llevaba

William: concuerdo con hipo

¿?: Sigan con su plática me encanta que me ignoren descuiden

Heiko: entendemos perfectamente no tienes que hablarnos así

¿?: Bien yo me largo (tomo la cámara y salió del cuarto)

**Al día siguiente**

Hipo: (vio a dos hombres entrar al cuarto) miren lo que nos trajo el viento

Heiko: nos trajo a dos patéticos intentos de secuestradores malos

¿2?: si búrlense al menos nosotros podemos salir de aquí

Teo: pero a ustedes les hace falta algo muy importante

¿1?: Que nos falta según ustedes

Heiko: son michas cosas las que les faltan

William: quisieran dejar de provocarlos

Zeus: no seles ocurra decírselos

¿2?: No dejalos que sigan hablando según ustedes que nos falta

Hipo: una vida

Heiko: esposas

Teo: sentido del humor

Hipo: respeto

Heiko: entre otras cosas

Zeus: enserio

¿2?: Esto no se quedara así comienza a grabar

Heiko: recuerdas como se enciende o lo hacemos por ti

¿1?: (encendió la cámara) Listo ya esta grabando que esperan

Hipo: esperamos a que nos dejen ir

¿1?: Sueña niño nunca los liberaremos

Heiko: tenia que intentar al menos dele crédito

Hipo: a quien llamaste niño anciano

¿2?: El chico tiene agallas

¿1?: Lastima que las perderá si me sigue provocando

Hipo: eso lo quiero ver

¿1?: Que acaso quieres morir

Hipo: que acaso tienes miedo de que te de una paliza

Zeus: ok hipo asta allí ya no lo molestes mejor empecemos

Hipo: como sea

William: que ánimos tienes

Teo: y a quien animaría este lugar

**Hipo: **Incluso si apoyas tu cabeza contra mi y me miras fijamente, ni lo sabes.  
>Abro mis ojos y digo que se siente tan genial, pero aun no lo sabes<p>

Soy invisible a pesar de que estoy de pie frente a ti

Tus ojos ven más allá de mí.

*Solo una vez, solo una vez, mírame por favor

Cuanto más sientes, cuanto mas sientes.  
>Me vuelvo cada vez más invisible<p>

Al final de mis desesperadas oraciones

Si tan solo me encontrarás, así podría tenerte en mis brazos.*

En la brumosa helada de invierno

Trato de sacar mi corazón, pero no lo sabes.  
>Recojo las dispersas gotas de lluvia<p>

Y las derramo en lugar de lágrimas, pero no lo sabes.  
>Tengo frio a pesar de que estoy fluyendo hacia ti<p>

Me desprecio por ser cuadrado.

*Solo una vez, solo una vez, mírame por favor

Cuanto más sientes, cuanto mas sientes.  
>Me vuelvo cada vez más invisible<p>

Al final de mis desesperadas oraciones

Si tan solo me encontrarás, así podría tenerte en mis brazos.*

Mi corazón esta todo roto, cortado y agrietado.  
>Al final de un día difícil ooh!<br>Cuando estoy roto en pedazos, serias capaz de verme.  
>No puedes ver, te amo así.<br>Incluso tus huellas dactilares en un rincón

Se grabaron firmemente en mí.

Al final, mi negro y golpeado corazón

Me lo saco y te lo muestro

Pero solo tú dices que se ve negro en el exterior.  
>No puedes verlo, así que dices que se ve negro en el exterior.<br>Solo miras sin cesar hacia afuera de la ventana.

¿1?: (apago la cámara) vez no es tan difícil si coperas (ambos hombres salieron del cuarto)

Hipo: estoy arto de esto (se sentó en el piso)

Zeus: estas bien

Hipo: si porque lo preguntas

Heiko: estas mas pálido de lo normal

Hipo: no e tomado el supuesto medicamento

Teo: te refieres a la heroína

Hipo: si Teo me refiero a la heroína

**3 semanas después **

Los muchachos estaban sentados en el piso menos Hipo y Heiko ellos estaban acostados viendo el techo ya que estaban aburridos y no tenían nada que hacer

Hipo: oye oye oye OYE

¿?: QUE

Hipo: bueno tampoco me grites animal

¿?: Y lo dice el que esta encadenado la mayor parte del día

Heiko: no me digas que ya te encadenan

Hipo: oye oye oye oye OYE

¿?: QUE

Hipo: ya te dije que no me grites animal

¿?: Pues que es lo que quieres

Hipo: a que horas comienzas a grabar ya me dio hambre

¿?: (Prendió la cámara) Listo ya esta grabando

Hipo: felicidades

¿?: Que pasa no te vez con ánimos de molestar (se rio de hipo)

Teo: no se ve con ánimos porque el tiene una enfermedad y ustedes no le quieren dar su medicamento

¿?: Que enfermedad requiere heroína como medicamento

Yoel: la que hipo tiene

Zeus: se esta muriendo y ustedes solo pueden ver lo morir y ganar mas años en la cárcel o salvarle la vida y quedarse con su tiempo en la cárcel

¿?: En serio crees que los encontraran mírate han pasado tres semanas y no saben de sus paraderos de ninguno no tienen pistas es mas no saben por donde empezar a buscarlos así que será mejor que se acostumbren a vivir aquí y despedirse de sus familias y casa

Hipo: (se rio)

¿?: De que te ríes

Hipo: oh de nada en especial solo que puedo quedarme aquí no es como si alguien me estuviese esperándome en casa

¿?: Que vives solo

Hipo: si yo solito

¿?: Y tu familia

Hipo: mi madre murió cuando rea un niño y mi padre es dueño de un bar enorme por lo que en se queda a dormir allí y Bocon el es dueño de un taller de mecánica muy popular en ocasiones ayuda a mi padre con el negocio pero el repara los mejores autos

¿?: Quien rallos es Bocon

Hipo: se podría decir que un segundo padre para mi

¿?: Y porque ese apodo

Hipo: no es un apodo ese es su nombre en Berk los padres creen que con un nombre feo alejara a los nomos y trols como si la como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera

¿?: Tu familia es vikinga que no saben que estamos en la edad moderna

Hipo: si lo saben pero a muchos no les gusta lo moderno por lo que prefieren quedarse como vikingos aunque mi pueblo no es el único

¿?: Porque no mejor cantan

**Hipo: **esta oscuro y no puedo ya ver

Extendí mi mano solo siento el viento

No se porque pero es extraño

Me acostumbre a la miseria, soy como una sombra

Tengo la esperanza inútil de que me miraras

Y en las noches te veo yo te suelo imaginar

Aun estoy dentro de ti

Solo tú me puedes iluminarme

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme ~

Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Sé la Luz Oh-Oh-Oh~<br>Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Incluso cuando pasas cerca de mí<br>Siento que te llevas todo de mí contigo

**Zeus: **No quiero perderte  
>Quédate a mi lado<br>como si fueras mi respiración  
>No puedo tocarte, me desespero aún más<p>

**William: **Sé el Sol durante el día y caliéntame  
>Sé la Luna en la noche<br>y dame un romance de éxtasis

**Heiko: **Persigo algo que resplandece a lo lejos  
>Puedo verlo en la oscuridad;<br>El día que deje de llover  
>y tú brilles sobre mí..<br>Este amor florecerá de nuevo

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme ~

Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)  
>Sé la Luz Oh-Oh-Oh~<br>Sé la Luz  
>(<strong>Teo: <strong>Haz brillar tu luz sobre mí Nena)

**Zeus: **Siempre estás a mi lado; Mira

**hipo: **siempre a mi lado … mira  
>tu haces que mis ojos se queden ciegos<br>se debe todo esto a lo brillante que tu eres  
>mi corazón sube y baja, con tu respiración cerca<br>es justo así como me siento  
>guarda en tus recuerdos alguien similar a mi<br>yo por ti velo no quiero hacerte daño a ti  
>eres todo lo que veo y eso es todo lo que necesito<br>solo quédate conmigo te lo pido please

**Yoel: **Sé la Luz (Ho-Ho~)  
>Aunque cubra mis ojos con las manos..<br>No puedo olvidarte! ~

Sé la Luz  
>Brilla en mi oculto y oscuro corazón<br>Derrite mis sentimientos congelados  
>Así me volveré tan deslumbrante<br>que nadie podrá mirarme

¿?: (Apago la cámara y se salió)

Teo: que malo no se quiso quedar a platicar con nosotros como siempre

Heiko: nosotros tampoco nos quedaríamos si estas tu

Zeus: hicos cálmense ya

William: como te sientes hipo

Hipo: igual me cuesta trabajo el respirar

¿?: (Entro al cuarto ya que había escuchado todo) así de grabe es tu enfermedad

Hipo: es peor

¿?: Dime los síntomas y yo te ayudare

Heiko: sin ofender pero nos secuestraron como podríamos confiar en ti

¿?: Porque soy el único que los puede ayudar y porque no quiero ningún muerto eso los incluye a ustedes y se que no quieren ver a hipo morir

Heiko: buen punto

Zeus: HEIKO

Heiko: que tiene razón

Hipo: concuerdo yo aun no quiero morir

**1 mes después**

¿?: Solo canten y ya nos a oramos todos los insultos y peleas que les parece

Heiko: liberanos

¿?: No

Heiko: esa es nuestra respuesta

Zeus: chicos

¿?: (Prendió la cámara)

**Yoel: **Que yo me encuentre solo aquí es algo extraño

Hay personas felices donde sea que miro

**Hipo: **Voy caminando, comiendo un poco

Así es como mis días pasando están

**Teo: **Pero que junto a mi no estés

Es algo raro, no se que debo hacer

**William: **Hemos estado juntos desde aquella vez

Por eso me haces falta hoy

**Zeus: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

**Heiko: **¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor

**Hipo: (comenzó a silbar) **Prometí tomar tu mano en este lugar por siempre

Me siento solo porque no te encuentras aquí

No debes decir adiós

¿En mi tu pensaras? Pregunto

Yo siempre te busco

Seré feliz si sueño contigo el día de hoy

Aquí te espero Girl

**Teo: **Pero que junto a mi no estés

Es algo raro, no se que debo hacer

**William: **Hemos estado juntos desde aquella vez

Por eso me haces falta hoy

**Hipo: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

**Yoel: **¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor

**Zeus: (comenzó a silbar) **En esta calle por donde camino

Me acostumbro a que no hay diversión

Aun que sea de la misma forma

Si no estas perezoso soy

Hacer cosas sin ti es algo doloroso

Aquí sigo yo, aun que me duerma te espero aquí hoy

**Coro: **¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué hay de ti? Debes decirme

Cuando no estas conmigo el día solitario es

¿Escuchas mi latir? Es para ti

Sigo esperando a que te llegue todo este amor **(comenzaron a silbar)**

¿?: (Dejo la cámara en la mesa y le puso el lente creyendo que había apagado la cámara después salió y entro el hombre que a estado ayudando a hipo le quito el lente a la cámara y se acerco a hipo)

¿?: Como te sientes (camino asta donde estaba hipo y se sentó aun lado de el)

Hipo: como crees tu que me siento

¿?: Mira niño tu me contaste el porque no quieres regresas pero nunca me dijiste el como te ase sentir eso

Hipo: como crees tu yo arruine todo soy un fracaso eso es todo

¿?: Toma (le dio una guitarra custica) toca aquella canción que escribiste

**Hipo: **Gracias por todo mi amor  
>Gracias por tanto calor<br>No tengas miedo pues todo irá bien  
>Aunque me veas llorar<p>

Te debo tanto mi amor  
>Te quiero pedir perdón<br>Por no saber cómo hacer te feliz  
>Por marchitar una flor<p>

Nunca me digas adiós  
>Te dije en una canción<br>Nuestros caminos se separan hoy  
>Vuelve a ser muy feliz<p>

Me marcho en buscar por todo lo que he perdido  
>Me alejo de ti a encontrar al que fui<br>La suerte me sigue pero yo acelero  
>Y no logro cuidar ni de mí<p>

Quien sabe de hechizos que duerma las penas  
>Quien sabe de pócimas para olvidar<br>Si la brujería es capaz de curarme  
>Donde la puedo encontrar<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Cuando le salen ojeras al alama  
>De tanto esperar a que llegue el adiós<br>Cuando le salen arrugar a un beso  
>Que muere de viejo sin ti<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Sé que hay un lugar donde encontrar  
>Otro camino aunque sea sin ti<br>Que me hechizara para olvidar  
>Que nunca supe cuidar de un amor<p>

Dime donde encontrar  
>En otros besos mi hogar<br>Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí  
>Y me olvide se sufrir<br>Solo dime por donde estarás  
>Y si te puedo llamar<br>Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer  
>Y no me se levantar<p>

Teo: ha que lindo (todos voltearon a verlo) el pana del video olvídenlo que sigue

**Heiko: **No no no no, no más mañana.

No no no no, no más mañana.

**Hipo: **Recibir amor no significa que lo tengas.

Seguir caminando no significa que el tiempo pase.

Respirar no significa que estés vivo, no.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Los recuerdos que destrozan mi corazón rasgan los días del calendario.

Y se desvanecen como el final del año para olvidarte.

Pretendo seguir viviendo, pero es inútil.

Mi mundo todavía es el mismo, solo que sin ti.

Toda la gente me dice que me reiré de esto cuando mire hacia atrás, a pesar de que es Difícil para mí girar la cabeza hacia donde tú estás.

No quiero oírlos pero, ¿por qué siguen hablando? Permanezco aquí.

No digas que el Sol saldrá mañana,

Porque contigo la mañana será más oscura que la noche.

No digas que la tierra se endurece después de la lluvia, porque contigo será un alivio más Frustrante que las preocupaciones.

Todo es un desastre. Para ti de nuevo es primavera, pero mis estaciones no cambian.

Incluso si mi corazón florece otra vez, no tengo mañana.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay (no hay) más mañana.

**Hipo: **Mi interior está vacío y mi sonrisa está muerta

Pero dices que me veo mejor cuando estaba contigo.

Ahora puedes respirar un suspiro de alivio, pero yo no puedo respirar.

La sonrisa no puede engañar, solo yo, sí.

Llegué a ser un poco más normal. Mi corazón se volvió pasado, así que lo vacié mucho.

Realmente me estoy volviendo loco.

Por favor, deja de decir palabras de consuelo que no quiero escuchar.

No digas que se olvida un amor con otro amor

Porque para mí sería una relación más solitaria que una ruptura.

No digas que el tiempo lo cura todo,

Porque para mí cada momento de la vida será como estar muerto.

Sí, recibir amor no significa que lo tengas.

Seguir caminando no significa que el tiempo pase.

Respirar no significa que estés vivo, ahora lo sé.

No, no más mañana.

No, no más mañana.

**Heiko:** Hasta que vuelvas.

**Hipo:** No no no, no más mañana.

**Heiko:** Hasta que vuelvas a mí.

**Hipo: **No no no, no más mañana.

**Heiko: **Nena no, no hay mañana.

Todavía estoy parado en ese lugar al igual que entonces.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese último momento.

**Hipo: **Aunque para ti, es tan solo un ayer.

**Heiko:** Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas a mí, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

**Hipo: **Hasta que vuelvas, todos los días es ayer.

**Heiko: **Nena no no no no, no hay más mañana.

¿?: (Se acerco a la cámara y la apago) son muy buenos chicos otra

**Hipo:** hey girl

Te demostrare como te amo, ven toma mi mano

Cree, my girl

**Zeus:** aunque en ti una duda se ha sembrado

Tu estas a mi lado ¡OH háblame!

**Heiko:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Zeus:** hey girl

Tu belleza no se compara

Te entrego la llave de mi corazón

**Yoel:** no hay otra que viva y sea mi dueña

Y creeme que tu eres baby baby

**Hipo:** porque no sabes, no me conoces

Desearía que robes tú mi corazón

**Teo:** yo ya me decidí, solo quiero que seas

Mi amoooooor

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

**Yoel:** i need you

**Zeus:** you need me

**Heiko:** versa que estaremos tú y yo

**Hipo:** no lo dudes mas, solo sígueme ahora

**Coro:** love, porque yo te amo

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

Love porque yo te amo así

Oh love esperare por ti y tu amor

Acércate a mi one love

Yo te quiero, te quiero

¿?: Pero a lo que vamos hipo como te sientes

Hipo: mejor las pastillas que me as dado a pesar de que saben raro han mejorado mucho en mi

Heiko: sin mencionar que te inyectaba no se que por las noches mientras dormías y el maquillaje te ase parecer que sigues enfermo

Hipo: me as estado inyectando mientras duermo

¿?: Si pero es por tu bien ahora (saco los teléfonos de los chicos y se los dio) no pueden llamar porque ninguna llamada sale de aquí

Zeus: porque no salen llamadas

¿?: Porque en un bosque no hay señal

Hipo: estamos en un bosque

¿?: Si ahora prendan sus GPS así los localizaran y los salvaran (los muchachos hicieron caso y prendieron sus GPS)

Teo: que pasara contigo nos has ayudado mucho

¿?: Yo tendré que escapar y dejar a estos tipos aquí

**Afuera del cuarto uno de los secuestradores escucho todo**

¿1?: (Pensamientos: así que planeas escapar bien dejare que todos escapen menos tu y hipo solo ustedes dos morirán) (camino asta entrar a un cuarto donde habían 5 hombres mas) malas noticias chicos

¿3?: que pasa

¿1?: pasa que nuestro querido amigo ex militar

¿4?: se retiro por su extraña enfermedad en el corazón

¿1?: si bueno el nos a traicionado ayudara a eses chicos a escapar

¿4?: (Separo rápido de su asiento y saco su arma apuntándole en la cabeza) que as dicho

¿1?: que nos han traicionado y tengo pruebas esta grabación les dirá todo (puso la grabación)

_**¿?: Son muy buenos chicos pero a lo que vamos hipo como te sientes **_

_**Hipo: mejor las pastillas que me as dado a pesar de que saben raro han mejorado mucho en mi **_

_**Heiko: sin mencionar que te inyectaba no se que por las noches mientras dormías y el maquillaje te ase parecer que sigues enfermo **_

_**Hipo: me as estado inyectando mientras duermo **_

_**¿?: Si pero es por tu bien ahora no pueden llamar porque ninguna llamada sale de aquí **_

_**Zeus: porque no salen llamadas **_

_**¿?: Porque en un bosque no hay señal**_

_**Hipo: estamos en un bosque **_

_**¿?: Si ahora prendan sus GPS así los localizaran y los salvaran **_

_**Teo: que pasara contigo nos has ayudado mucho **_

_**¿?: Yo tendré que escapar y dejar a estos tipos aquí **_

¿1?: Ven nos ha traicionado

¿5?: Ese canalla pero va a pagar (estaba apunto de salir pero lo detuvieron)

¿1?: Espera tengo un plan dejemos que escapen todos menos hipo y nuestro ex camarada

¿5?: Dime más

¿1?: Este es el plan

**Bueno con esto termino el capitulo siento la tardanza pero ahora tardare mas en subirlos ya que no tengo tiempo y los dejo con el sus pensó de que pasara con los muchachos si**

**¿Los rescataran? o ¿En verdad Hipo y el ex militar morirán? **

**Pero eso si tengo una sorpresa y el siguiente capitulo que puede que lo haga largo **

**La canciones son las mismas que el capitulo anterior solo agregue una mas se llama **

**Love ya – ss501 **


	38. Capitulo 36: como terminamos así

_**Capitulo 36: como terminamos así**_

_**Estación de policía 4:35am**_

Policía: nos informabas que hipo aun no sale de urgencias

Jefe de policía: ok tenemos que interrogar a estos chicos para que nos digan que ha pasado antes de que los rescatáramos

Policía: y que haremos con la familia de hipo

Jefe de policía: bueno por ahora no diremos nada del estado del muchacho los retendremos asta que nos informen que el muchacho salió de urgencias (ambos policías entraron al cuarto de interrogatorio donde estaban Teo, William, Zeus, Heiko, Yoel) hola muchachos

Heiko: donde esta hipo

Policía: por ahora no lo verán pero necesitamos que nos respondan unas preguntas

Teo: que clase de preguntas

William: (golpeo en la cabeza a Teo) como que, que clase de preguntas que no es obvio quieren saber que paso antes de que nos rescataran

Jefe de policía: alguno de ustedes me podría decir como escaparon

Zeus: todo estaba saliendo bien o eso eras lo que creíamos ya que salimos bien de el cuarto en donde nos tenían estábamos apunto de salir de la casa pero nos estaban esperando y todo empeoro cuando nos apuntaron con las armas creíamos que no saldríamos de esta pero el ex militar tiro algo al piso y nos dijo que no lo respiráramos corrimos asta la puerta y salimos una vez a fuera había tres tipos afuera

_(Flas back)_

_¿?: A donde creen que van _

_Hipo: oh ya sabes nada en especial solo salimos a estirar las piernas Joker_

_Drago: jajajaja hipo, hipo, hipo que no sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre ahora me llaman Drago _

_Hipo: enserio porque Joker era el nombre por el que te llamaban en las carreras la verdad _

_(Fin del flas back)_

Policía: que paso después

Yoel: no lo sabemos nos alejaron de hipo y el militar solo vimos como Joker hablo con hipo después se fue después de unos minutos el llego en una cuatrimotor atrás de el dos motos le dijo algo a hipo (se quedo callado)

Policía: que paso después

Teo: Joker se fue en dirección al bosque hipo corrió asta una de las moros se subió y luego el militar fue tras hipo después de eso llano supimos nada

Jefe de policía: hipo jamás menciono su nombre real de Joker

Heiko: no solo lo llamo Joker fue todo lo que dijo

Jefe de policía: alguna descripción de Joker

William: si el siempre traía chamaras de piel de lobos solo cubría su brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo traía libre siempre tiene muchas cicatrices

Jefe de policía: gracias eso es todo por ahora no tenemos mas preguntas (ambos policías salieron y dejaron a los chicos solos otra vez)

Policía: simplemente con esa descripción podremos atraparlo

Jefe de policía: no, el no es tonto dejo que atrapáramos a sus compañeros a propósito es muy listo no podremos atraparlo tan fácil mente interroguemos al ex militar (ambos policías se fueron a otro cuarto de interrogatorio donde se encontraba el ex militar al llegar entraron ambos a la habitación)

Ex militar: ya me estaba preguntando en que momento vendrían para serles honesto ya avían tardado mucho

Jefe de policía: ya nos estabas esperando Jake cierto

Ex militar: si ese es mi nombre

Policía: podrías contarnos como es Joker

Jake: el no era alguien conversador solo nos dijo que era corredor y que ahora era Drago

Jefe de policía: que pasó cuando tú, hipo y Joker se fueron en las motos y de que hablaron

Jake: provoco a hipo y así inicio una persecución

_(Flas back)_

_Drago: sabes hipo esperaba mas de ti pero bueno este será el día de tu muerte (arranco y se fue directo al bosque)_

_Hipo: (se molesto que corrió asía una de las motos se subió la encendió y fue tras Drago) NO DEJARE QUE ESCAPES _

_Jake: HIPO ESPERA ES UNA TRAMPA EL QUIERE MATARTE_

_Hipo: QUE IMPORTA NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER _

_Jake: Y QUE HAY DE ASTRID _

_Hipo: ELLA TIENE A JUAN_

_**Envía alguien para que me ame**_

_**Necesito reposar en brazos**_

_**Aléjame del daño**_

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

_**Dame un interminable verano**_

_**Señor le temo al frio**_

_La persecución continuo Hipo y Jake iban tras de Drago tratando de no chocar con los arboles que se les atravesaban Drago se adelanto mas Hipo intentaba acercarse mas a Drago pero le era imposible ya que la moto que Hipo traía no le serbia mucho en tierra y menos si tenia que esquivar arboles _

_Drago: que pasa hipo creí que eras el mejor corredor _

_**Siento que me estoy haciendo viejo**_

_**Antes de tiempo**_

_**Mientras mi alma**_

_**Cura las penas**_

_**Yo creceré…**_

_**Através de este dolor**_

_Hipo: esto no es nada solo espera a que te alcance _

_Jake: HIPO ALEJATE DE EL SOLO TE ESTA PROBOCANDO QUIERE MATARTE _

_Hipo: no voy a permitir que escape no de nuevo_

_Hipo acelero cuando estaba apunto de atrapar a Drago, el saco una pistola y le disparo dos veces a Hipo una a la pierna izquierda de Hipo y la otra a al llanta delantera de la moto de Hipo, el perdió el control de su motocicleta estaba apunto de chocar con un árbol pero hipo reacciono antes y con su pierna izquierda golpe el árbol empujándolo aun lado lo que le causo que Hipo se cortara el pie cayendo por una bajada a un rio junto con la motocicleta al caer nuevamente en la tierra pero la moto le callo por completo en la pierna izquierda de hipo lastimándolo mas sacando un grito de dolor por parte de Hipo_

_**Señor, yo estoy haciendo**_

_**Todo lo que puedo**_

_**Para ser un hombre mejor**_

_**Calma mi conciencia**_

_**Por que no es mi culpa**_

_**Yo sé yo he sido enseñado**_

_**Para tomar la culpa**_

_Jake: HIPO (freno y bajo rápido de la motocicleta trato de bajar por el camino de tierra para llegar a hipo pero le era imposible asta que se aventó cayendo aun lado de Hipo se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y trato de quitarle la moto a Hipo de encima pero no podía quitarla sin lastimar a Hipo)_

_Hipo: Jake me duele_

_Jake: hipo en verdad lo siento _

_Hipo: (esta sollozando) porque que es lo que esta pasando _

_Jake: hipo si quito la motocicleta tu, tu pierna izquierda_

_**Mantén seguros a mis Ángeles**_

_**Agarraran mis lágrimas**_

_**Sácame de aquí **_

_**Estoy en duelo**_

_**Mientras mi alma**_

_**Cura las penas**_

_**Yo creceré…**_

_**Através de este dolor**_

_Hipo: que le pasara a mi pierna por favor Jake dime que le pasa a mi pierna… quítame la motocicleta_

_Jake: hipo esto podría dolerte mucho incluso podrías pe… perder la_

_Hipo: no digas mas solo hazlo_

_Jake: solo dolerá un momento _

_**Señor, yo estoy haciendo**_

_**Todo lo que puedo**_

_**Para ser un hombre mejor**_

_**Una vez que has encontrado a ese amor**_

_**Tu estas en dirección a casa**_

_(Fin del flas back)_

Jefe de policía: y luego que paso

Jake: golpe a hipo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y le quite la motocicleta de la pierna lamentablemente perdió mucha sangre y como ustedes no sabían donde estábamos solo me quedo una opción ustedes ya saben cual fue nos vieron llegar

Policía: eso es todo y gracias

Jake: antes de que se vallan quiero saber como esta hipo

Jefe de policía: aun no sabemos nada de el como tu dijiste perdió mucha sangre que aun esta en urgencias (ambos policías salieron del cuarto y vieron a la familia de hipo)

Estoico: que a pasado donde esta hipo

Jefe de policía: rescatamos a los chicos casi todos ellos están bien

Astrid: como que casi donde esta hipo

_**El amor esta alrededor**_

_**El amor esta alrededor**_

_**Yo se que algunos han caído**_

_**En un suelo despiadado**_

_**Pero el amor esta alrededor**_

Policía: verán hipo esta (de repente su teléfono sonó) disculpen regreso en un momento

Astrid: que a pasado con hipo

Jefe de policía: bueno cuando rescatamos a los chicos hubo dificultades hipo no estaba con ellos un equipo arresto a casi todos los secuestradores y trajeron a los chicos aquí mandamos un equipo de búsqueda por hipo y dos de los secuestradores pero no lo encontramos pasaron 3 horas de búsqueda y encontramos a hipo con uno de los secuestradores que le salvo la vida en estos instantes hipo esta en el hospital

Policía: señor me acaban de informar que el joven Henry recién salió de urgencias

_**Envía alguien para que me ame**_

_**Necesito reposar en brazos**_

_**Aléjame del daño**_

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

_**Dame un interminable verano**_

_**Señor le temo al frio**_

Astrid: en que hospital esta hipo

Asiel: calma Astrid

Jefe de policía: bueno esta en su hospital pero descuiden que el tutor de hipo lo esta cuidando

Haru: tutor el tutor de hipo es mi tío estoico

Jefe de policía: no según nuestros informes el tutor de hipo es Hakon

Asiel: el abuelo es el tutor de hipo

Estoico: si el es el tutor de hipo pero si no me equivoco el se fue y no hemos sabido algo de el

_**Siento que me estoy haciendo viejo**_

_**Antes de tiempo**_

_**Mientras mi alma**_

_**Cura las penas**_

_**Yo creceré…**_

_**Através de este dolor**_

Toda la familia de Hipo se fueron al hospital donde Hipo estaba al llegar buscaron el piso y cuarto donde tenían a Hipo al llegar a la zona de estancia vieron a Hakon hablando con el doctor que atendió a Hipo

Estoico: Hakon que a pasado donde esta mi hijo

Hakon: estoico como has estado

Estoico: no me hagas repetírtelo donde esta mi hijo

Hakon: esta descansando

Astrid: que le paso

Hakon: por ahora tendrán que esperar y conformarse conque hipo esta mejorando o es lo que parece

_**Señor, yo estoy haciendo**_

_**Todo lo que puedo**_

_**Para ser un hombre mejor**_

_La canción se llama __Better Man de Robie Williams_


	39. Capitulo 37: tiempo de ver la realidad

_**Capitulo 37: tiempo de ver la realidad **_

**Estoico: Hakon que a pasado donde esta mi hijo**

**Hakon: estoico como has estado **

**Estoico: no me hagas repetírtelo donde esta mi hijo**

**Hakon: esta descansando **

**Astrid: que le paso **

**Hakon: por ahora tendrán que esperar y conformarse conque hipo esta mejorando o es lo que parece**

**Hospital 8:20am**

Asiel: cuanto más tenemos que esperar para ver a hipo

Hakon: paciencia hipo tiene que descansar después de todo a pasado por mucho

Estoico: bien tendré que esperar ya que en verdad tienes razón hipo paso por mucho y tiene que descansar

Astrid: (pensamiento: hipo espero y estés bien)

**Habitación de hipo 12:45pm**

Hipo: (comenzaba a despertar) done estoy Jake, Jake (con sus manos se acomodo para poder sentarse cuando estuvo bien sentado quiso pararse pero no pudo así que se destapo y vio que no tenia su pierna tomo la cobija y se volvió a tapar)

Doctor: descuida Henry estas bien

Hipo: (se espanto) pero que… donde estoy y que paso con Jake

Doctor: descuida Henry estas en el hospital y Jake no esta aquí solo esta tu abuelo y el resto de tu familia

Hipo: mi abuelo

Doctor: si tu abuelo

Hipo: podría dejar que solo mi abuelo entre a verme

Doctor: de acuerdo solo a tu abuelo o también a el resto de tu familia

Hipo: por ahora solo a mi abuelo

Doctor: enseguida lo traigo (salió del cuarto)

Hipo: perdóname Jake

**En la sala de espera 1:04pm**

Estoico: cuanto más tendremos que esperar a que despierte mi hijo

Hakon: estoico cálmate ya te lo dije hipo necesita descanso (vio al doctor acercárseles)

Doctor: Hakon le tengo una buena noticia

Hakon: que sucede

Astrid: hipo esta bien

Doctor: Henry a despertado por lo que ya podrá verlo según las peticiones del joven Henry solo lo quiere ver a usted por ahora (tanto el doctor como Hakon se fueron al cuarto de hipo)

**Habitación de hipo 1:15pm**

Hipo: (vio al doctor y a su abuelo entrar) abuelo como te han tratado los años

Hakon: no me quejo

Doctor: los dejare solos (salió del cuarto)

Hipo: y como han estado

Hakon: preocupados y tu

Hipo: (se destapo la pierna izquierda) como crees que estoy

Hakon: hipo en verdad lo siento creo que no debí

Hipo: descuida fue mi culpa por haberlo seguido

Hakon: hipo no es tu culpa fue un error solo no controlaste tu ira

Hipo: y eso me llevo a esto perdí una parte de mi pierna izquierda

Hakon: porque solo querías hablar conmigo

Hipo: no se como se lo tomaran

Hakon: deberías permitirles verte

Hipo: no quiero que me vean así (se señalo completamente)

Hakon: que tiene que te vean así

Hipo: me tendrán lastima y es lo que no quiero me verán diferente

Hakon: no es lastima sino preocupación

Hipo: para mi es lo mismo

Hakon: pero no lo es, tu prometida esta preocupada por ti

Hipo: Astrid no puede ser ella esta con juan

Hakon: no es así ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti siempre quiso saber como te encontrabas solo permíteles verte (se dirigió a la puerta)

Hipo: espera abuelo no por favor no quiero que me vean así

Hakon: no más peros la veras a ella y a tu padre pero primero veras solo a Astrid (salió del cuarto)

Hipo: (suspiro) no creo que esto sea una buena idea es Astrid Hofferson de quien hablamos y no creo poder estar frente a ella sin que me tome lastima (tomo nuevamente la cobija y se tapo para cuando Astrid entrara no lo viera)

**Afuera del cuarto de hipo**

Hakon: (vio a los amigos de hipo) chicos a quien

Yoel: buenas tardes buscamos a hiccup horrendo abadejo tercero

Hakon: esta es su habitación pueden pasar

Zeus: muchísimas gracias

Hakon: de nada pasen (los dejo pasar al verlos entrar sonrió y camino asta la sala de espera al llegar se acerco a) Astrid puedes pasar a ver a Henry el te esta esperando

Astrid: en serio puedo verlo

Hakon: por supuesto yo hablare con ellos y tu puedes pasar a ver a Henry pero antes toca sus amigos están con el

Astrid: de acuerdo

Hakon: (vio como Astrid se fue corriendo al cuarto de hipo) bien estoico hablemos sobre Henry o hipo como ustedes le llaman

**En la habitación de hipo**

**-Heiko-**  
>Cuando coincidimos, cuando nos vimos<br>Cuando sonreímos , cuando nos conocimos  
>Cuando nos tomamos, cuando nos saludamos<br>Cuando hablamos, cuando quedamos  
>Cuando salimos, cuando compartimos<br>Cuando lo sentimos, cuando nos unimos  
>Cuando fue, cuando te bese<br>Cuando me besaste  
>Cuando te ame, cuando me dejaste<p>

Recuerdo cada detalle cual si hubiese sido ayer  
>Desde el olor de tu pelo hasta el color de tu piel<br>Le soy fiel a tu recuerdo pero no resuelve  
>Si cada tic tac del reloj te grita vuelve<br>365 días perdidos en la nada, 25 años de vida  
>Y mis 21 gramos de mi alma<br>Te los doy, a donde tu me digas yo me voy  
>Porque de que sirve estar si sin ti yo no estoy...<br>Contento  
>A quien le cuento lo que siento<br>Dicen que el viento del tiempo siempre borra un sentimiento  
>Pero no, me mintieron yo a ti no puedo olvidarte<br>Mi corazón late pero lejos en otra parte  
>Donde estamos tu y yo<br>Somos tu y yo  
>Donde tus sueños son míos y mis sueños son tuyos<br>Donde de nuevo puedo verte  
>Y me voy a asegurar que no volveré a perderte<p>

**-Coro-**  
>Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías<br>Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida  
>Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería<br>Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días  
>Pero, Vuelve que si tu no estás todo se me va<br>Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más  
>Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tu te vas<br>Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás

**-Hipo-**  
>Así es que tu partida esta matándome es enserio<br>No olvido los momentos que pasaron entre usted y yo  
>Se fue y me dejo y ni cuenta se dio<br>Daría todo por solo un minuto para decirle adiós

Dime que va a pasar si contigo eran mis planes  
>Todas las noches que duermo en mis sueños invades<br>Bien dicen que para el amor no hay edades  
>Sigo esperando ese día en el que de nuevo me llames<p>

Rápido paso, no aviso, se fue y me dejo solo  
>Y ahora estoy en este mundo de angustias que no controlo<br>Por Dios santo, porque a esa persona a la que amé tanto  
>Se me fue, se me adelanto y me dejo ahogado en el llanto<br>Quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise perderte  
>Y quedarme solo con un recuerdo<br>Me pongo triste y me lleno de llanto  
>Mamita en las noches que de ti me acuerdo<br>En este mundo sin ti yo me pierdo  
>Perdóname vida no aguanto las ganas<br>Esta noche me voy de este planeta  
>No intentes salvarme que no habrá mañana<p>

**-Coro-**  
>Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías<br>Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida  
>Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería<br>Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días  
>Pero, Vuelve que si tu no estás todo se me va<br>Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más  
>Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tu te vas<br>Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás

Astrid: (estaba del otro lado de la habitación de hipo escuchando como cantan al escuchar que terminan de cantar toco la puerta)

Yoel: si quien es

Astrid: soy yo Astrid

Teo: Hey Astrid pasa no tienes porque tocar (Heiko le golpeo la cabeza a Teo y en ese momento entro Astrid)

Heiko: (hablo en voy baja) eres o te haces esta bien que hipo tenga la cabeza dura pero ella podría matarlo si selo propone

Astrid: hola chocos como se sienten

Zeus: golpeado

Teo: maltratado

Hipo: con algo faltante

Yoel: mejor gracias

William: lo mismo que Yoel

Heiko: no me quejo podría estar peor

Teo: no, si estuvieras peor no abrías quedado con la cara deformada no espera así a sido siempre tu cara

Heiko: te estas ganando unas pada en las pompis

Zeus: creo que mejor los dejamos solos y Teo no toques nada

Teo: ok (alejo su mano de una maquina y Salió del cuarto de hipo al igual que el resto)

Astrid: como te sientes

_**Yeah, aquí estoy otra vez**__**  
><strong>__**Sabes quien vuelve, vamos**____**  
><strong>__**Esto es solo para ti**__**  
><strong>__**aun que te odio, aun te amo**__**  
><strong>__**¿Bien, entonces que hare?**_

Hipo: como dije antes como si me faltara algo (pensamiento: en realidad puede faltarme mi pierna pero lo que mas me falta eres tú)

Astrid: que podría faltarte estas vivo

Hipo: no tienes idea de lo que pase

Astrid: tienes razón no tengo idea pero cada que veía uno de los videos que enviaban sentía que me moría

Hipo: lo siento

Astrid: porque

Hipo: por todo

Astrid: sabes cuando regreso juan sentí como si aquel amor que tenia por el se perdió pero al volver a verlo lo volvía a sentir sentí algo diferente algo que nunca sentí contigo el me hacia sentir feliz mas de lo que tu lo hacías incluso esto logro hacerme dudar si casarme contigo pero cuando me contaste de tu enfermedad dejo de ser una duda en verdad quería dejarte y quedarme con juan

_**Duele cuando te veo,**____**  
><strong>__**quedo sin aliento,**____**  
><strong>__**toma de mis manos.**____**  
><strong>__**Ya note que el tipo a quien tu amas no te quiere ¿porqué aun no comprendes?**____**  
><strong>__**Por qué no lo dices,**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**_

Hipo: porque me cuentas esto

Astrid: tu porque crees que te lo cuento

Hipo: (suspiro por mas que el quería pararse y salir corriendo del cuarto no podía) Astrid solo olvídalo eres libre si lo amas mas a el vete con el yo solo… lo único que pido de ti es tu felicidad aun que no sea conmigo es todo lo que te pido no tienes que contarme como te volviste a enamorar de el probablemente solo fue un capricho pero aun así no me molesta si no quieres tener nada conmigo yo lo entiendo

_**Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.**____**  
><strong>__**Puede ser tan perfecto.**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de**____**  
><strong>__**este mundo.**_

Astrid: no estas entendiendo hipo y sabes porque no me estas entendiendo

Hipo: porque eres muy difícil de entender

Astrid: muy gracioso hipo no estoy jugando

Hipo: yo tampoco te respondí lo más serio que pude

Astrid: no entiendes porque ni te esfuerzas en entender, solo quieres evitar todo lo que tiene que ver con juan o incluso conmigo y eso es algo que no entiendo de ti

Hipo: que quieres que entienda que me dejas por un pri (se tapo la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de decir)

Astrid: en un que

Hipo: nada olvídalo hable de mas solo dime que es lo que quieras que entienda

_**No lo haré si no es contigo**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**He estado esperando pacientemente, lo siento pero he estado caminando hacia delante.**____**  
><strong>__**Por tu amor, que una vez me rechazaste de forma cruel.**_

Astrid: no me enamore de el hipo tu no fuiste mi capricho juan fue mi capricho al saber que el te amenazo me hiso darme cuenta de eso y todos esos videos que me destrozaban por dentro lo confirmaron me daba miedo perder a la única persona que en verdad ame

Hipo: as… Astrid entonces me... me estas perdonando… por ocultarte mi enfermedad

Astrid: no solo te perdonare si me dices la verdad y me cuentas todo lo que me has ocultado

_**Olvídale, ahora bórrale de tu vida.**____**  
><strong>__**Él nunca estará contigo.**____**  
><strong>__**Así que nena, ¿por qué no vienes a mí?**____**  
><strong>__**Haré que tú me ayudes.**____**  
><strong>__**Duele cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**coge mis manos.**_

Hipo: me perdonaras solo si yo te cuento todo

Astrid: así es

Hipo: no puedo

Astrid: porque no puedes

Hipo: me tendrás lastima en cuanto te lo muestre

Astrid: como estas tan seguro de eso hipo no creo que sea tan malo (se acerco a la cama de hipo)

_**Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?**____**  
><strong>__**Por qué no lo dices,**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.**____**  
><strong>__**Puede ser tan perfecto.**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de**____**  
><strong>__**este mundo.**_

Hipo: es por que (de repente recordó algo)

_(flas back)_

_Hipo: (vio entrar a) Jake que te trae por aquí en mi _

_Jake: (levanto un paquete de cervezas) solo bien a tomar un poco contigo y también te e notado muy pensativo además de que estas sufriendo y no lo muestras_

_Hipo: te diste cuenta (se sentó en el piso vio como Jake se acerco a el y se sentó aun lado de el tomo una cerveza y se la dio a hipo y luego el tomo otra para el)_

_Jake: Duele no es así (destapo su cerveza y le dio un sorbo)_

_Hipo: si, como no tienes idea (destapo su cerveza y le dio un sorbo)_

Jake: claro que tengo idea perdí a mis dos amores

_**No lo haré si no es contigo**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Al principio deseé que fueras feliz,**____**  
><strong>__**Incluso quise que te quedases a su lado.**____**  
><strong>__**Para mí, saber que eras feliz, con eso era suficiente.**_

_Hipo: (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza) entonces sientes lo mismo que yo _

_Jake: como sabes que aun lo siento _

_Hipo: tu dijiste que perdiste a tus dos amores me da a entender te que aun sientes lo mismo que yo (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)_

_Jake: es curioso hipo tú y yo somos iguales como dos gotas de agua_

_Hipo: y que fue lo que paso_

_Jake: ser un militar trae consecuencias perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)_

_Hipo: lo siento_

_Jake: no descuida hipo tu amas a Astrid (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)_

_Hipo: por supuesto pero lamentable mente ella ama a otra persona _

_Jake: como puedes estar tan seguro _

_Hipo: es lo que… (en ese momento se dio cuenta)_

_Jake: y bien _

_Hipo: que _

_Jake: te duele _

_**Pero he visto tus lágrimas, te he visto llorar, he podido**____**  
><strong>__**ver tu tristeza.**____**  
><strong>__**Y no puedo aguantar esto más tiempo. Estoy cansado y**____**  
><strong>__**finalmente he perdido la paciencia.**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo dejarlo estar,**____**  
><strong>__**voy a hacer que vengas conmigo, es nuestro destino.**____**  
><strong>__**Duele cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**coge mis manos.**____**  
><strong>__**Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?**_

_Hipo: ya te respondí_

_Jake: si pero no la sentí muy sincera_

_Hipo: a que te refieres_

_Jake: te preguntare una vez mas _

_Hipo: ok_

_Jake: duele no es así _

_Hipo: no… te mata por dentro… es como si perdieras algo _

_Jake: (sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza) así son estas cosas es imposible tener algo bueno sin antes sufrir algo de lo malo _

_Hipo: no entiendo _

_Jake: solo se honesto con ella, yo se que ella te ama mucho y te perdonaría cualquier cosa… excepto si le res infiel hay si date por muerto (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)_

_Hipo: (se rio y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)_

_(fin del flas back)_

_**Por qué no lo dices,**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.**____**  
><strong>__**Puede ser tan perfecto.**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de**____**  
><strong>__**este mundo.**_

Astrid: y bien planeas responderme o quedarte pasmado

Hipo: (se rio entre dientes)

Astrid: de que te ríes… vez como no lo estas tomando enserio

Hipo: así son estas cosas es imposible tener algo bueno sin antes sufrir algo de lo malo (lo dijo en vos baja y Astrid no escucho)

Astrid: que

Hipo: siéntate

Astrid: (se sentó el la orilla de la cama del lado izquierdo de la cama) hipo que pasa

_**No lo haré si no es contigo**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Tú aun no me conoces, ¿y por qué tiene que ser con él?**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo soportar ver como tu amor está totalmente roto.**_

Hipo: me pasan muchas cosas últimamente

Astrid: tranquilo (puso su mano en la rodilla izquierda de hipo)

Hipo: no espera Astrid (allá bajo su mano de la rodilla de hipo y se dio cuenta y quito rápido la mano lastimando a hipo)

Astrid: (se espanto y se paro lo mas rápido que pudo de la cama) hipo tu…tu pierna

Hipo: (se destapo) la perdí Astrid

Astrid: por eso no querías decirme

_**Hay que borrar el amor roto de ti y curar las cicatrices**____**  
><strong>__**de tu corazón.**____**  
><strong>__**Ahora hay que deshacerse de todo eso, por favor, yo te**____**  
><strong>__**salvaré de todo ese dolor.**____**  
><strong>__**Cuando tus lágrimas caen en silencio y sin sentido**____**  
><strong>__**mi corazón se queda totalmente destrozado.**____**  
><strong>__**Yo puedo...**_

Hipo: si creía que me verías diferente por no tener una pierna y te daría mas motivos para dejarme

Astrid: hipo esto no te hace diferente

Hipo: no puedo caminar Astrid… tendrías que… yo… yo seria una carga para ti

Astrid. No lo eres yo se que te recuperaras puedes… una prótesis

Hipo: que

Astrid: si es una pierna falsa podrías usar una no se notaria la diferencia

Hipo: aun así me costaría trabajo al caminar

_**Confía en mí, lo juro sobre los cielos,**____**  
><strong>__**porque este será nuestro último amor.**____**  
><strong>__**(...)**____**  
><strong>__**Duele cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**me quedo sin aliento cuando te miro,**____**  
><strong>__**coge mis manos.**____**  
><strong>__**Esa persona no te quiere, entonces ¿por qué?**____**  
><strong>__**Por qué no lo dices,**____**  
><strong>__**Nena déjame amarte, amarte, amarte.**____**  
><strong>__**Extiendo mi hechizo, este hechizo.**____**  
><strong>__**Puede ser tan perfecto.**____**  
><strong>__**No puedo ser yo aunque vaya contra todos los deseos de**____**  
><strong>__**este mundo.**_

Astrid: pues yo te ayudare a que vuelvas a caminar

Hipo: Astrid no tienes que hacerlo

Astrid: sigo siendo tu prometida para tu mayor información y tu debes obedecerme yo me encargare de ti quieras o no

Hipo: (le dio tanto miedo a hipo que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar) ok solo cálmate

Astrid: bien (se acerco a hipo y lo beso cuando se separaron por falta de aire hipo pego su frente a la de ella)

Hipo: no sabes cuanto extrañaba que me besaras

Astrid: yo lo extrañaba mas que tu

**Hola lectores siento haber tardado pero tengo dos buenas razones la primera fue por falta de inspiración y para escribir este capitulo me la pase leyendo muchos libros y fanfictions y se que es corto pero tratare de hacerlos largos otra vez y la segunda razón fue por falta de tiempo e estado muy ocupado que no e podido escribir y cuando lo hago es en mis tiempos libres pero ahora en nuestro nuevo ajuste de horario en el internado podre escribir mas ya que tendré mas tiempo **

**Canciones**

**C-kan ft Mc Davo- Vuelve**

**SS501-Love Ya – la verdad en el otro me equivoque de canción y puse otra que no era así que ahora si me asegure de poner la verdadera **

**Noticias**

**Ahora con respecto al finc de **_los 7 clanes contra los Mirk _**en esa tardare mas ya que solo llevo la mitad escrita y tengo planeado suspenderla asta que acabe este finc (lo cual ya no falta mucho porque ya mero lo voy a acabar)**

**Pero me hicieron una petición de ponerle lemon a este finc si pondré lemon (aunque no sea bueno escribiendo lemon) pero para aquellos que no lo quieran leer pondré advertencia pero descuiden aun falta mucho para escribir eso así que por ahora el finc seguirá normal**


	40. Capitulo 38: decisiones por tomar

_**Capitulo 38: decisiones por tomar **_

**Astrid: pues yo te ayudare a que vuelvas a caminar **

**Hipo: Astrid no tienes que hacerlo**

**Astrid: sigo siendo tu prometida para tu mayor información y tu debes obedecerme yo me encargare de ti quieras o no **

**Hipo: (le dio tanto miedo a hipo que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar) ok solo cálmate**

**Astrid: bien (se acerco a hipo y lo beso cuando se separaron por falta de aire hipo pego su frente a la de ella) **

**Hipo: no sabes cuanto extrañaba que me besaras **

**Astrid: yo lo extrañaba mas que tu**

**1 mes después en el hospital 6:00am **

Hakon: entonces que dices Henry

Hipo: no estoy muy seguro de ello abuelo

Hakon: pero mejoraras Henry ya a pasado un mes no tienes nada que perder

Hipo: (pensamiento: últimamente Astrid a querido ayudarme y creo que la e comenzado a desesperar además no a dejado de estar con juan desde que acepto sus disculpas el abuelo tiene razón no tengo nada que perder Astrid tiene que decidirse por alguno de los dos) bien lo are cuando partimos

Hakon: mañana

_Flash back_

_Estoico: no se que va a pasar con estos muchachos _

_Kayla: que estará tramando juan porque de repente le pide perdón a Astrid_

_Asiel: el sabe que Astrid lo perdonara y solo lo hace para causarle mas daño a hipo un tipo como el merece ser llamado príncipe_

_Peter: Asiel el ya no es un príncipe te recuerdo que su hermano menor le quito las posibilidades de ser un rey ase un año por lo que en el caso de el ser príncipe es un titulo vacío se podría decir que solo es un apodo ya para el_

_Asiel: lo olvide pero aun así tenemos que hacer algo _

_Hakon: Es hora de ayudar a esa chica a decidirse mañana tratare de convencer a Henry de que parta a Berk allí esta la curandera que lo ayudara partiremos el mismo día que ese chico y en el mismo aeropuerto ella los vera a ambos irse y tendrá que tomar una decisión_

_Kayla: eso es un poco excesivo no lo crees abuelo_

_Peter: si eso te parece excesivo debiste ver todos los planes alocados que se le ocurrieron para que tu madre y yo no nos casáramos _

_Hakon: que esperabas yo quiero mucho a mis hijas… y a mis nietos también los quiero mucho _

_Fin del flash back_

Hipo: abuelo puedo pedirte un favor

Hakon: eh a si que es lo que quieres

Hipo: podrías cancelar la rehabilitación de hoy solo quiero descansar por este día

Hakon: por supuesto yo voy a cancelarla ahora (estaba apunto de salir cuando Astrid entro al cuarto)

Astrid: hola

Hipo Hakon: hola

Hakon: los dejo solos (salió del cuarto y camino asta donde estaba el doctor de hipo) espero y no le digas nada Henry o arruinaras el plan

Astrid: como te sientes

Hipo: mejor supongo, creí que hoy tenías una cita con juan

_Flash back_

_Hipo se encontraba en su rehabilitación y Astrid estaba con el ayudándolo pero salió un momento hipo se quedo un rato descansando en la silla de ruedas pero al ver que Astrid tardaba tanto decidió ir a ver estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando escucho la vos de Astrid y juan así que decidió no salir y escuchar_

**Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto**

**Porque no quiero enamorarme**

**Si alguna vez hice eso**

**Creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón.**

_Juan: Astrid se que cometí un error pero por favor perdóname debes comprenderme yo aun sigo enamorado de ti y que salieras con alguien como hipo me lleno de ira porque no lo conoces realmente el no es la persona que tu crees _

_Hipo: (pensamiento: mira quien lo dice saliste con ella y nunca te atreviste a decirle que pertenecías a la realeza)_

_Astrid: si claro y tú lo conoces de seguro por eso lo amenazaste_

_Juan: si (se dio cuenta de lo que dijo) solo me basto con verlo a los ojos y saber la clase de persona que el es_

_Hipo: (pensamiento: verme a los ojos pero que estupideces dices porque no le dices que solo te vasto con leer sobre mi y saber todo lo que soy o mejor aun dile lo que real mente eras)_

_Astrid: juan entiende tienes que irte _

_Juan: estas hablando enserio yo siempre te ame en cambio el a el de seguro ni le importas mucho todo lo que te pido es que me perdone por favor dame una oportunidad de recuperar tu amor lo que esta pasando entre tu y hipo aun no esta muy asegurado solo te pido una oportunidad lo que sucede entre tu y hipo no esta confirmado perímeteme solo dame una oportunidad de recuperarte y hacerte feliz como real mente te lo mereces _

_Hipo: (pensamiento: eres sordo o que te dijo que te fueras ah ya escuche mucho) (estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho la respuesta de Astrid y se detuvo)_

**Nunca puse mi amor en la línea**

**Nunca le dije "Si" al chico correcto**

**Nunca tuve problemas consiguiendo lo que quería**

**Pero cuando se trata de ti, no soy demasiado buena**

**Cuando el no me importa**

**Puedo jugar con el como un muñeco Ken**

**No me arreglaría**

**Lo haría revotar como una pelota de baloncesto**

_Astrid: de acuerdo solo una oportunidad_

_Juan: es todo lo que necesito no te arrepentirás_

_Hipo: (se alejo de allí y salió por la otra puerta) jamás debí creer que las cosas seguirán igual fui un tonto debí salir cuando escuche su voz_

_Asiel: no lo eres mira aun que hubieras salido no quita el hecho de que puede desrícelo cuando tu no estés por lo que el resultado seria peor tu lo sabes ahora y estarás al pendiente de ello pero si lo hubieras interrumpido se lo hubiera dicho cuando tu no estés y eso Astrid se lo callaría allí te estaría engañando_

_Hipo: también lo escuchaste _

_Asiel: si primo también lo escuche solo esta confundida dale tiempo y gánate su amor _

_Fin del flash back_

Astrid: no fue una cita solo me invito a comer

**Pero tú me haces querer actuar como una chica**

**Pintar mis uñas y usar tacones**

**Si, eres tú, el que me pone tan nerviosa**

**Que no puedo tomar tu mano**

Hipo: (sele quedo viendo) bien como digas

Astrid: ok te parece si empezamos con la rehabilitación

Hipo: no pe parece ya que hoy no are rehabilitación estoy esperando a los chicos por lo que hoy tienes día libre los chicos quisieron cuidarme así podremos tocar un poco

Astrid: y cuando llegaran los chicos

**Tú me haces brillar, pero lo oculto.**

**No lo mostrare, entonces**

**Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto**

**Porque no quiero enamorarme**

**Si alguna vez hice eso**

**Creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón.**

Hipo: no tardan supongo

Astrid: bien entonces podre pasar ese poco tiempo contigo (se acerco a hipo y este desvió la mirada por que le dolió la pierna) estas bien hipo

Hipo: si solo es un pequeños dolor no pasa nada mi lady

Astrid: seguro

Hipo: 100% seguro (se meneo un poco para que Astrid se pudiera sentar a su lado)

Astrid: (se sentó alado de hipo) porque decidiste tomar un descanso

Hipo: bueno ya estoy un poco arto de que no pueda caminar con la prótesis además de que aun es muy pronto como para que la use así que decidí que el día de hoy si quería hacer algo usaría la silla de ruedas (volteo a ver a Astrid y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta besarla)

**Nunca sude frente a los otros chicos**

**Pero cuando tú estas cerca, me paralizo**

**Y cada vez que trato de ser yo misma**

**Todo sale mal, como si necesitara a ayuda**

**No es justo**

**Eres mas problema de lo que los demás fueron**

**Necesito tomar aire**

**Se siente tan bien, pero tú sabes que me duele**

Hipo: (vio entrar a sus amigos y un camarógrafo así que se separo rápido de Astrid para que no los grabaran besándose) hay no

Astrid: yo me voy no quiero interrumpir nada (se tapo rápido la cara y se puso atrás del camarógrafo)

Zeus: no interrumpes nada nosotros si lo sentimos

Hipo: genial espantaron a Astrid

Yoel: no te pongas así Astrid no estamos grabando aun

Astrid: no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí lejos del enfoque de la cámara

Teo: miedito

Astrid: no solo es

Hipo: pánico escénico

Astrid: no solo no me gusta que me graben eso es todo

William: si es pánico escénico

Astrid: que no lo es

**Pero tú me haces querer actuar como una chica**

**Pintar mis uñas y usar perfume**

**Eres tú, el que me pone tan nerviosa**

**Que no puedo tomar tu mano**

Hipo: si lo es

Astrid: que no

Hipo: que si

Astrid: que inmaduro eres abadejo

Hipo: lo mismo dijo Hofferson

Zeus: ya cálmense los dos no hay necesidad de pelear

Hipo: bien Hofferson si no te da miedo salir en cámara te reto si no sales en cámara obedecerás todo lo que te diga

Astrid: (le enojo mucho eso) y si yo gano e

Hipo: obedeceré todo lo que me digas

Astrid: no prefiero un sirviente

Hipo: trato

**Tú me haces brillar, pero lo oculto.**

**No lo mostrare, entonces**

**Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto**

**Porque no quiero enamorarme**

**Si alguna vez hice eso**

**Creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón**

Teo: una victoria fácil para hipo

Astrid: que dijiste

Teo: nada no he dicho nada de nada

Astrid: eso pensé

William: como sea empezamos a grabar en 5

Astrid: minutos

Yoel: segundos

Astrid: QUE!

Hipo: que pasa Hofferson

Hombre: al aire

**Los sentimientos que he perdido en el amor**

**Se han ido todos pero no me doy por vencida**

**Y no hay nadie a quien culpar**

**Entonces, en su lugar voy a correr**

**Estoy jugando cerca del sol**

**Y soy perfecta**

Todos excepto Astrid: hola

Zeus: hoy estamos en este hospital para animar a nuestro camarada hipo que sufrió un pequeño accidente

Teo: jajajaja pequeño yo diría grande me callo

William: cierto les presento a astr (volteo a ver a donde se suponía estaba Astrid pero se fijo por todas partes y no estaba) y Astrid

Hipo: se fue

Yoel: wow se meneo de aquí y ni cuenta nos dimos

Zeus: si que es escurridiza esa chica

Teo: victoria fácil

**Tú me haces brillar, pero lo oculto.**

**No lo mostrare, entonces**

**Estoy poniendo mis defensas en alto**

**Porque no quiero enamorarme**

**Si alguna vez hice eso**

**Creo que voy a tener un ataque al corazón.**

Astrid: cállate

Hipo: no te pongas así Astrid ya sabia que no lo arias

Astrid: eso fue trampa

Zeus: chicos estamos al aire

Hipo: cierto

Yoel: que tal si pasamos a la parte de cantar

Hipo: por ciento donde esta Heiko

Yoel: cierto el venia con nosotros (Teo retrocedió y se paro atrás de Astrid)

William: Teo donde esta Heiko

Teo: estaba conmigo lo juro pero ocurrió un pequeño incidente trato de encerarme en un armario y me resistí así que ensere a Heiko antes de que el me enserara

William: vamos Teo

Teo: adonde

William: por Heiko (temo a Teo de la camisa y lo jalo ambos salieron del cuarto de hipo)

Zeus: los esperamos aquí mientras tanto continuemos

Yoel: hipo por que no mejor comienzas tú

**Yoel: **Tú, completamente cambiaste todo de mí  
>Creo que estoy perdiendo el control<br>No hay manera de que algo tan dulce pueda ser malo para mí  
>Yo quiero amarte<p>

**Hipo: **¿Eres humano? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa?  
>Mira ese rostro que está sonriéndome<br>¿Eres realmente mía? ¿Es todo esto un sueño?  
>Quiero darte mí todo<p>

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **No era así, pero sigo siendo más codicioso

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Los sentimientos se hacen más grandes

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Un yo que no conocía ha despertado

**Hipo: **Uhh woo yey~  
>Es debido a tu amor<p>

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Gracias a ti

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Solamente por ti

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Sí, me has despertado

**Hipo: **Cuando abro los ojos, tu rostro es lo que veo primero  
>Si no puedo verte, no puedo hacerlo<p>

**Yoel: **Al igual que una persona que nunca ha tenido una ruptura  
>Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, te lo confieso todos los días<p>

**Zeus: **¿Sabes todo sobre mí? Si es así ¿vas a estar decepcionada?  
>Quiero ser una mejor persona<p>

**Yoel: **para ti

**Hipo: **¿Eres una buena persona? Si no, ¿qué importa?  
>Ya me enamoré de ti<p>

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **No era así, pero sigo siendo más codicioso

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Los sentimientos se hacen más grandes

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Un yo que no conocía ha despertado

**Hipo: **Uhh woo yey~  
>Es debido a tu amor<p>

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Gracias a ti

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Solamente por ti

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **Sí, me has despertado

**Hipo: **Tu sola existencia es perfecta, tiene elegancia y sensualidad  
>Tus ojos, nariz, labios, todo es hermoso, eres toda la admiración del mundo<br>Eres demasiado (wow) incluso si lo digo al revés (oo-wa)  
>Una noche contigo será una noche de éxtasis que voy a esperar<br>Dime que me amas  
>Antes de que me vuelva loco, sí<p>

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Dentro de mi

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Es un loco que solo te conoce a ti

**Zeus: **¿Por qué soy así?

**Yoel: **Sacaste un yo que no conocía

**Hipo: **Uhh woo yey~  
>Es debido a tu amor<p>

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **No puedo dejarte ir

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **No importan que tipos de dias vengan

**Yoel: **Uh uh woo

**Zeus: **por favor, ama todo de mi~

Yoel: bueno no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí en el cuarto de hiccup el tiene que descansar si que con esto terminamos la visita a hiccup continuaremos en el estudio

**Mientras tanto con Hakon 1:20pm**

Asiel: y como te fue

Hakon: bien logre convencer a Henry de que nos fuéramos a Berk

Estoico: fue muy rápido no lo crees

Peter: es Henry que podrías esperar de tu hijo el adora estar en Berk

Kayla: y aquí también le gusta estar en Londres pero prefiere más Berk

Estoico: ok ya entendí descuide a mi hijo se muy pocas cosas de el pero esta ves lo apoyare tenemos que el valla a Berk es lo mejor para el así Gothi lo ayudara a mejorar y podrá caminar con la prótesis

Hakon: sobre eso mande hacer una prótesis especial para Henry el podrá caminar sin que le moleste o le duela esta esta especial mente echa para Henry en sus rehabilitaciones le pedí a la enfermera que lo ayudaba en eso que tomara medidas y todas las imperfecciones de su pierna falsa así que para mañana una hora antes de que Henry, estoico y yo nos vallamos la prótesis estará lista así a Henry se le facilitara el caminar

Estoico: entonces todo ya esta listo para mañana en la tarde estaremos en el aeropuerto apunto de partir a Berk

**Mientras tanto con juan 5:48pm**

¿?: Joven juan todo esta listo para su partida de mañana

Juan: si gracias si me disculpas tengo que llamarle a Astrid (saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Astrid)

_Astrid: hola juan como te va _

Juan: bien eh Astrid tengo que decirte algo

_Astrid: quieres que nos veamos en algún lado o que valla a tu departamento_

Juan: NO! Lo siento en ninguna de las dos es algo rápido mira eh tengo que partir mañana de regreso a casa debido a que uno de mis em (tapo la bocina del teléfono) que le digo porque tengo que regresas a casa

¿?: Como le dije desde que llegue su padre enfermo tiene que ir a verlo

Juan: cierto (destapo la bocina de su teléfono) Astrid sigues allí

_Astrid: si me dirás por que te iras _

Juan: por supuesto veras mi padre enfermo y tengo que ir a verlo

_Astrid: eso es malo y que tiene _

Juan: el enfermo de

¿?: (Suspiro) en verdad no pone atención a nada verdad tiene cáncer

Juan: mi padre tiene cáncer

_Astrid: oh de acuerdo entonces supongo que a partir de mañana no te veré _

Juan: mañana parto en la tarde podremos vernos por la mañana

_Astrid: de acuerdo donde nos vemos _

Juan: en la cafetería que esta cercas de tu escuela olvide como se llama

_Astrid: bien no veremos allí a que hora_

Juan: a las 8:00am

_Astrid: allí estaré_

Juan: bien adiós (colgó el teléfono)

¿?: Que esta tramando

Juan: no planeo dejar que Henry se quede con Astrid ella me ayudara a salir de esta miseria

**Mientras tanto con Astrid 6:15pm**

Astrid: (pensamiento: pero que estoy asiendo yo amo a hipo no debí aceptar eso pero tengo que decírselo en persona le pediré que se aleje de mi y que no se me acerque a mi ni a hipo)

Brutilda: tierra llamando a Astrid contenta

Astrid: lo siento que decías

Heather: porque tan pensativa

Astrid: necesito decirle a juan que ya no puedo seguir estando con el no quiero que hipo me vea con el

Brutilda: creí que juan te gustaba

Heather: no hipo le gusta

Astrid: me gusta hipo y el odia a juan así que quiero mantener lejos a juan de mi y de hipo así el y yo podremos se felices

Brutilda: eso suena a cuento de princesas

**Mientras tanto con hipo 11:34pm **

Hipo: (serró el libro que estaba leyendo) porque juan tiene tanto interés en Astrid

Asiel: no lose ya leíste ese libro diez veces comienzas a desesperarme y sigo sin entender como es que lees tan rápido

Hipo: ya te dije no lo leo completo solo le doy una pasada ya leí este libro antes solo doy repasos importantes es (Asiel lo interrumpió)

Asiel: como si quitarte a Astrid fuese la respuesta a sus problemas

Hipo: eso es eres un genio Asiel (busco entre todos los libros de la realeza que le trajo Asiel cuando encontró el libro que buscaba busco la pagina cuando la encontró) lee esto

Asiel: (tomo el libro y leyó la pagina que hipo le indico) esto es malo

Hipo: demasiado tengo que hablar con Astrid

**Con eso termino este capitulo siento mucho la tardanza pero tengo algunos problemas personales que no me permitieron escribir el finc pero tratare de escribirlos mas para terminar con este finc otra cosa ya no los escribiré tan largos debido mi poco tiempo **

**Las canciones son **

**Demi Lovato – Heart Attack**

**VIXX – GR8U**


	41. Capitulo 39: ¿Un miembro de la realeza?

_**Capitulo 39: ¿Un miembro de la realeza?**_

**Hipo: (serró el libro que estaba leyendo) porque juan tiene tanto interés en Astrid**

**Asiel: no lose ya leíste ese libro diez veces comienzas a desesperarme y sigo sin entender como es que lees tan rápido **

**Hipo: ya te dije no lo leo completo solo le doy una pasada ya leí este libro antes solo doy repasos importantes es (Asiel lo interrumpió)**

**Asiel: como si quitarte a Astrid fuese la respuesta a sus problemas**

**Hipo: eso es eres un genio Asiel (busco entre todos los libros de la realeza que le trajo Asiel cuando encontró el libro que buscaba busco la pagina cuando la encontró) lee esto**

**Asiel: (tomo el libro y leyó la pagina que hipo le indico) esto es malo **

**Hipo: demasiado tengo que hablar con Astrid**

**Al día siguiente en la casa de Hakon 6:20am**

Hakon: (se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando termino de leer) esto que esta haciendo es imperdonable

Hipo: (estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas) lo mismo pensé yo

Peter: y ya intentaste comunicarte con Astrid

Hipo: no contesta el teléfono

Asiel: en cuanto Henry y yo lo averiguamos la llamamos por teléfono pero no contesto

Hipo: tengo que ir a buscarla

Kayla: espera hipo no sabes donde podría estar ella

Hipo: pero tengo que averiguarlo

Estoico: tranquilo hipo tu quédate aquí mientras nosotros la buscamos entendido

**Mientras tanto con Astrid 7:40am**

Se encontraba en un restaurante desayunando asta que después de un rato llegaron Brutilda y Heather

Brutilda: que planeas hacer entonces

Astrid: ya te dije tilda le diré que ya no podremos vernos por que estoy decidida a casarme con hipo

Heather: en verdad tiene un nombre muy tonto

Astrid: ese no es del todo su nombre bueno si lo es, ese es su nombre de Berk aquí en Londres lo conocen como Henry

Brutilda: y hiccup es su nombre artístico que significa hipo

Heather: eso es muy complicado mejor dejémoslo así como esta hipo

Astrid: ayer que lo fui a ver se veía bien hoy en la tarde después de acompañar a juan al aeropuerto iré a verlo y seguiré ayudándolo en su rehabilitación

Brutal: yo quiero ir a ver como se encuentra hipo

Heather: yo también vamos a verlo mas tarde nosotras tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos

Astrid: me los saludan ya es muy tarde y si no me apresuro no llegare a tiempo

Brutilda: debes estar bromeando déjalo plantado

Astrid: tengo que hablar con el y decirle que se aleje de mi y de hipo

Heather: díselo por teléfono

Astrid: no lo are no se lo tomaría enserio y seguirá interviniendo entre hipo y yo (tomo su mochila y salió de la tienda pero antes pago lo que ella comió)

Heather: tilda llámale a los chicos y diles que llegaremos tarde

Brutilda: y yo porque hazlo tu

Heather: lo aria si cierta persona no hubiera arrojado mi teléfono por la ventana

Brutilda: en mi defensa creí que explotaría

Heather: era un video

Brutilda: si claro y desde cuando los videos dicen que se auto derruirán en cinco segundos

Heather: ese video lo decía además no crees que si fuera a explotar lo hubiera echo cuando el carro lo aplasto

Brutilda: no porque el carro desactivo la autodestrucción

Heather: madura no iba a explotar

Brutilda: claro que iba a explotar

Heather: que no iba a explotar solo era un video

Brutilda: si claro (tomo su mochila y saco su teléfono) hay no

Heather: porque el **hay no** siempre que dices **hay no** algo malo paso o va a pasar

Brutilda: Astrid se llevo mi mochila

Heather: eso no es tan malo o si

Brutilda: mientras no espante a mi Lili todo esta bien

Heather: Lili quien es Lili mejor dicho que es Lili

Brutilda: solo te diré que no es nada que a Astrid le agrade así que vamos por mi mochila antes de que Astrid lamente mucho

**Mientras tanto con juan 8:24am**

Se encontraba en la cafetería que acordó con Astrid el día de ayer

Juan: cuanto mas tardara Astrid lleva 24 minutos de retraso ella nunca se retrasa que le abra pasado si se sigue retrasando arruinara mis planes

¿?: Debería calmarse joven tal vez se retraso por estar con Henry

Juan: por el bien de Henry espero que no

¿?: No debería ponerse en ese estado y mucho menos meterse con Henry conociéndolo no le gustara a usted como terminara esto

Juan: por eso agradezco que Henry este en el hospital a unas cuantas horas de morir

¿?: Mando a matar al joven Henry

Juan: no como crees yo jamás aria eso seria como declararle la guerra a Londres

¿?: Como diga solo le digo que tenga cuidado Henry no es alguien fácil de manejar o matar

**Mientras tanto con hipo 9:00am**

Se encontraba en la casa de Hakon con Haru y Camicazi estaba en el jardín trasero viendo como su mejor amigo chimuelo perseguía a una mariposa

Hipo: que aburrido

Haru: que pasa contigo es divertido porque ya no estas en un hospital

Hipo: y donde esta lo divertido

Haru: eres aburrido

Hipo: no lo soy es solo que estoy preocupado por Astrid no la han encontrado

**La despedida brota por tus mejillas como la sangre**

**Tus labios se preguntan por qué es tan triste**

**No, no vengas, no me pongas esa cara**

**Sólo mantente ignorándome**

Camicazi: hipo anímate encontraran a Astrid ya lo veras

Haru: sabes lo que pienso

Hipo: no y no me interesa saberlo

Asiel: (se acerco a hipo) yo digo que a Henry no solo le preocupa Astrid sino que también por lo que ara juan

Hipo: sabia que debí decirle a Astrid de el cuando tuve la oportunidad

Camicazi: no te preocupes hipo Astrid no es tan tonta ella te ama

**11:10am**

Estoico y Hakon acababan de llegar de buscar a Astrid pero al no encontrarla regresaron a la mansión al llegar comenzaron a arreglar todo para que partieran a Berk estoico fue al patio trasero y vio a hipo con chimuelo jugando

Estoico: no te acostumbres a la silla de ruedas hijo tienes que aprender a caminar con tu prótesis

Hipo: papa aun no puedo usar la prótesis además la silla de ruedas es algo cómoda aunque no puedo jugar muy bien con chimuelo

Estoico: se divierten mucho pero ya es tiempo de partir tenemos que estar en Berk antes del anochecer

Hipo: papa pudieron encontrar a Astrid

**La cantidad de palabras de amor que decíamos**

**Nuestras promesas se están quebrando al instante**

**No, esto es un sueño, tus ojos lo dicen todo, solo abrázame otra vez**

Estoico: lo siento no pudimos encontrarla pero no te preocupes

Hipo: no yo no me iré de aquí asta saber que Astrid esta bien y segura

Estoico: la seguiremos buscando pero primero al aeropuerto tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar allí y ya son las 11:20am tenemos que darnos prisa

Hipo: (desanimado) de acuerdo (sonó su teléfono) bueno

_Patán: hipo por alguna razón tienes no se unos mortales enemigos con ganas de matarte_

Hipo: no nadie quiere mataaa(se detuvo a pensar un poco y se dio cuenta de que) juan quiere matarme

_Patán: quería Brutacio y yo lo detuvimos _

_Brutilda: claro que no fuimos Heather y yo_

Hipo: llévenlo al aeropuerto

**Mientras tanto con juan y Astrid 11:38am**

Se dirigían al aeropuerto Astrid decidió acompañarlo (no es que ella quisiera sino que prácticamente la arrastro asta allá) durante el camino Astrid se dio cuenta de un hombre que los seguía a distancia creyó que no se daría cuenta pero se equivoco

Astrid: (pensamientos: vamos Astrid tú puedes tienes que decírselo ahora osino te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida y la de hipo) juan tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Juan: que sucede Astrid

Astrid: bueno sucede que

Chofer: (la interrumpió) llegamos al aeropuerto

Juan: gracias (saco dinero y le pago al taxista) quédese con el cambio

**Te amé, yo solo me preocupé por ti, eso es todo**

**Yo te amaba pero ahora te odio, esa es la única razón**

Chofer: (abrió la cajuela de su auto y saco las maletas de juan) que tenga un buen viaje

Juan: (tomo sus dos maletas) si gracias vamos a dentro Astrid (ambos comenzaron a caminar asía la entrada del aeropuerto una ves dentro juan se detuvo y tomo una de las manos de Astrid) Astrid tengo que decirte algo muy importante mira se que no e sido muy bueno que digamos pero yo te amo mucho y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

Astrid: juan no puedo ir contigo

Juan: por favor dame la oportunidad (de su chaqueta saco un anillo) se mi esposa Astrid Hofferson

Astrid: no juan no puedo

Juan: porque no puedes hipo no te ama si el te amara seguiría con su plan de casarse contigo en cambio no lo vez haciendo eso o si

Astrid: tuvo un accidente

Juan: y solo por eso se detiene Astrid el no es sincero contigo

**¿Crees que no te conozco?, estas mintiéndome ahora**

**Todavía me amas, sigues siendo el mismo**

**Ya no te amo **

**Me ama, ya no me ama**

¿?: Y tú si lo eres por favor no me hagas reír

Juan: (se dio la vuelta y vio a hipo en muletas) que haces aquí

Hipo: voy a tomar un vuelo a Berk cuando te vi

Astrid: hipo porque no me lo dijiste

Juan: y con el quieres estar Astrid te oculto que se iba a ir de Londres

Hipo: aléjate de mi Astrid

Juan: tu Astrid ella es libre de elegir con quien estar ella decidirá si quiere estar con un mentiroso como tu o con (hipo lo interrumpió)

Hipo: un hipócrita asesino como tu

Juan: hipócrita asesino de donde sacas todas esas tonterías Henry

Hipo: lo siento te ofendí príncipe

Astrid: príncipe

Hipo: si que nunca te dijo que el es un príncipe espera perdón corrijo era un príncipe

**Recojo los pétalos de la rosa que lloro sin cesar**

**Los pétalos de la rosa manchan mis pies**

**Cada pétalo que ha caído, es parecido a nosotros haciendo que me duela el corazón**

**¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar?**

Juan: (comenzó a ponerse nervioso) que tonterías estas diciendo

Hipo: no son tonterías juan es la verdad sino como es que sabes mi nombre londinense

Juan: Astrid me lo dijo

Astrid: yo no te he dicho nasa sobre hipo

Juan: son puras estupideces las que el esta diciendo Astrid

Hipo: no lo creo PATÁN BRUTACIO (ambos chicos caminaron asta donde estaba hipo pero traían a alguien al cual le cubrieron la cabeza con un saco negro)

Juan: que ahora secuestras extraños

Hipo: me parece muy curioso que lo llames extraño cuando lo contrataste para matarme (le quito el saco de la cabeza al hombre)

**Te amé, yo solo me preocupé por ti, eso es todo**

**No digas eso**

**Yo te amaba pero ahora te odio, esa es la única razón**

**¿Crees que no te conozco?, estas mintiéndome ahora**

**Sigues siendo el mismo**

Hombre: mi señor no fue mi culpa el chico no estaba cuando llegue al hospital

Juan: no sede que esta hablando Astrid

Astrid: quien es el

Hombre: juan era el príncipe de roma pero el cometió un error y le quitaron todo su hermano menor se quedo con todo lo que era de el su hermano es el heredero al reino

Hipo: y eso no es todo por lo que averiguamos Asiel y yo es que para que el recuperara todo lo que perdió gracias a su traición es casándose si el se casaba contigo por ley el se convertiría en el rey pero aun había un pequeño detalle su padre el seguía sano por lo que no podría ejecutar su plan asta que cierto mayor domo le dijo que su padre enfermo de cáncer allí tubo la oportunidad de realizar su plan pero no contaba con que su mayor dono no pertenece a roma sino que a Londres no es así Albert

**Me sentía solo todos los días sin tu protección**

**Lo siento por las veces dolorosas, no voy a perderte otra vez**

**Ven a mis brazos ahora**

**Te amo, te amo, eso era todo**

Albert: así es joven abadejo

Hakon: juan quedas arrestado por intento de asesinato (unos guardias tomaron a juan y al hombre que mando a matar a hipo se los llevaron)

Astrid: te iras

Hipo: solo iré a Berk para poder mejorar mi estado y poder caminar con una prótesis

Hakon: es tiempo de irnos Henry

Astrid: iré contigo

Hipo: no por ahora quiero que te quedes en Londres y en 1 mes nos volveremos a ver

Astrid: prometes que volverás en un mes

**Incluso si mi oscuro y quemado corazón explota**

**Permaneceré aquí porque tengo tanto que hacer por ti, te debo demasiadas cosas**

**Porque te estoy tan agradecida**

**No nos distanciaremos, no nos distanciaremos**

Hipo: lo prometo (le dio un beso y se dirigió al la entrada para poder ir al jet privado una ves que todos estuvieran arriba del jet privado emprendió vuelo a Berk hipo miro por la ventana y dijo en vos baja) _**Me ama, ya no me ama recojo los pétalos de la rosa que lloro sin cesar**_

**Siento que sea muy corto y que terminara así pero espero y en el siguiente capitulo me llegue mas inspiración que hoy **

**Canción **

**VIXX Leo y Lyn – Blossom Tears **


	42. Chapter 42

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE **

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA PIDO DSCULPAS SE QUE E TARDADO MUCHO PERO TENGO DOS RASONES NO SON MUY BUENAS Y TAMPOCO SON ESCUSAS QUE YO QUISIERA DAR PERO SINSERAMENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO YO NO ESPERABA QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLEGARA MUY LEJOS COMO LAS OTRAS TRES QUE TENGO BUENO EMPESEMOS **

**1- LA PRIMERA RAZON TENGO QUE COMPRAR UNA COMPUTADORA NUEVA DEBIDO A QUE LA OTRA SE DESCOMPUSO Y BUENO MOTIBOS TIENE PORQUE ERA UNA LAPTOP DEL AÑO 2000 ERA UNA APPLE FUE MI PRIMERA LAPTOP POR LO QUE SE ME DESCOMPUSO Y NO ESTABA MUY NUEVA QUE DIGAMOS TUVE QUE REPARARLA COMO 4 VECES ENTONCES TODO SE ME ARRUINO**

**2- SEGUND RAZON ES PORQUE BUENO SERE SINCERO Y DIRECTO NO TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACION POR LO QUE NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR APARTE E TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS TANTO MEDICOS COMO FAMILIARES SI ALGUIEN QUISIERA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA BIEN NO TEGO MUCHO PROBLEMA CON ELLO PERO PUES LO DEJO A SU VOTACION BUENO QUIERO HACER UNA VOTACION DE SI QUIEREN QUE YO DEJE YA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA O SI DEJO QUE ALGUIEN MAS LA CONTINUE PERO BUENO QUIERO HACER UN ESFUERZO Y VER SI EN ESTE MES QUE VIENE ME LLEGA **_**(EN POCASPALABRAS JULIO)**_** INSPIRASIO Y PUEDO ESCRIBIR SI NO PUES EN AGOSTO SI DECIDEN QUE ALGUIEN MAS SIGA CON LA HISTORIA PUES YA SERA EN AGOSTO QUE YO DECIDA QUIEN LA CONTINUE PERO SI DECIDEN QUE LA DEJE ASTA ALLI YO EN AGOSTO LES ESTARIA DANDO MAS O MENOS UNA IDEA DE LO QUE QUERIA COMO FINAL PARA ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE SI NO MAL RECUERDO LES DIJE QUE YA SE HACERCABA A SU FINAL ESTE FINC **

**YO UNA VEZ MAS ME DISCULPO ARE LO POSIBLE POR PODER SEGUIR CON ESTE FINC OTRA COSA LAMENTO ABER TARDADO TANTO EN DARLES ESTE MENSAJE DE MALAS NOTICIAS BUENO MUY PROBABLE ASI LO TOMES OTRA COSA SI HAY MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA LO SIENTO ESCRIBI ESTO A LAS PRISAS LO SIENTO MUCHO UNA VEZ MAS **


	43. Capítulo 40: volverá

**Capítulo 40: volverá**

_**POV Astrid**_

A pasado cinco meses desde que Hipo se fue el no cumplió su promesa de volver en un mes será que se arrepintió de volver será que ya no me quiere volver a ver no e sabido nada de Hipo desde que se marchó le escribí cartas pero nunca respondió y Hakon fue el único en regresar en un mes pero cuando intento acercármele para saber de Hipo siempre dice que está ocupado o que tampoco sabe nada de, el cómo es que no va a saber nada de él, si se fue un mes comienzo a creer que algo malo le paso ya que no he visto a Estoico ni a Bocon y ellos dos son su única familia en Berk en estos cinco meses algunas cosan cambiaron Camicazi quedo embarazada algo que alegro mucho a Haru Patán se casó con Brutilda y ahora esperan un hijo yo termine mis estudios debido a la ayuda de Hakon logre terminarlos antes sacando perfectas calificaciones Brutacio se enamoró planea pedirle matrimonio el resto de la pandilla sigue igual extraño mi Hipo

Me encuentro en la casa de Heather me pidió ayuda para un pequeño proyecto y como siempre Astrid Hofferson no puede negarle la ayuda a un amigo se preguntaran porque en este momento me encuentro un poco molesta la razón es simple Heather me trajo a su casa a engaños cuando llegue todas las chicas se encontraban allí y ahora se encuentran obligándome a cantar no odio cantar lo que odio es que otras personas me escuchen pero ya no puedo hacer nada tengo que hacerlo o no me dejaran en paz

Camicazi: Hofferson que esperas

Astrid: no me apresuren trato de concentrarme

Brutilda: _**(estaba desesperada era muy claro el notarlo)**_ llevas como una hora queriéndote concentrar ya apúrate

Heather: Astrid no necesitas concentrarte para esto solo deja que salga comienza _**(la chicas comenzaron a toar los instrumentos mientras Astrid trataba de ubicarse) **_

**Astrid**

**Mi corazón late rápido****  
><strong>**Colores y promesas****  
><strong>**¿Cómo ser valiente?****  
><strong>**¿Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer?****  
><strong>**Pero viéndote ahí parado****  
><strong>**Todas mis dudas****  
><strong>**Se desvanecen de pronto******

**Un paso más cerca******

**He muerto todos los días****esperándote****  
><strong>**Amor, no tengas miedo****  
><strong>**Te he amado por mil años****  
><strong>**Te amaré por mil años más******

**El tiempo se detiene****  
><strong>**Toda lo bello que ella es****  
><strong>**Seré valiente****  
><strong>**No dejaré que nada****  
><strong>**Me aparte de lo que hay enfrente de mi ahora****  
><strong>**Cada suspiro****  
><strong>**Cada hora ha sido por este momento******

**Un paso más cerca******

**He muerto todos los días****esperándote****  
><strong>**Amor, no tengas miedo****  
><strong>**Te he amado por mil años****  
><strong>**Te amaré por mil años más******

**Todo este tiempo he sabido****  
><strong>**Que iba a encontrarte****  
><strong>**El tiempo ha traído****  
><strong>**Tu corazón hacia mi****  
><strong>**Te he amado por mil años****  
><strong>**Te amaré por mil años más******

**Un paso más cerca (2)******

**He muerto todos los días****esperándote****  
><strong>**Amor, no tengas miedo****  
><strong>**Te he amado por mil años****  
><strong>**Te amaré por mil años más******

**Todo este tiempo he sabido****  
><strong>**Que iba a encontrarte****  
><strong>**El tiempo ha traído****  
><strong>**Tu corazón hacia mi****  
><strong>**Te he amado por mil años****  
><strong>**Te amaré por mil años más**

Heather: vez Astrid no estuvo tan difícil o si

Astrid: me dieron ganas de vomitar _**(real mente no me dieron ganas de vomitar pero si me mostraba un poco femenil con ellas sería mi perdición) **_

Camicazi: no seas exagerada además no puedes negarnos que te calmo un poco y ya estas mejor

Astrid: no lo voy a negar y no soy exagerada

Brutilda: que pasa Astrid

Astrid: nada es solo que no se si el volverá en dos días se aran seis meses desde que él se fue

Heather: Astrid hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y veras como el volverá

**POV Hipo**

Han pasado cinco meses desde que llegue a Berk no e tardado mucho en aceptar la prótesis me acostumbre bastante rápido a ella pero le pedí a mi abuelo que no diera noticias de mi quiero pasar un tiempo a solas quiero sentirme nuevamente como un Berkiano no como un Londinense no tiene nada de malo ser Londinense pero los Berkianos llevamos sangre Vikinga y quiero sentirme como un Vikingo no como un ciudadano en fin.

Comenzó amanecer en Berk me desperté y coloque mi prótesis en su lugar en mi pierna una vez puesta y asegurada entre al baño lave mi cara y dietes al salir me vestí desde que llegue a Berk tome la costumbre de solo bañarme por las noches ya que si me bañaba por las mañanas terminaba sucio en menos de cinco minutos al terminar de vestirme baje a desayunar si mi vida se volvió normal desde que llegue a Berk pero solo me faltaba una cosa así es adivinaron Astrid ella era lo único que extrañaba e querido volver a Londres pero aun no quiero irme solo quiero un poco más de tiempo al terminar e desayunar Salí de la casa me dirigí al bosque con mi guitara cuando llegue a mi lugar favorito del bosque _**(me refiero a l cala)**_ me senté en una sombra y me dedique a tocar mi guitarra

**HIPO**

**Desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz****  
><strong>**Dibuje, con mis manos tu silueta amor****  
><strong>**Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas****  
><strong>**Nena dame otra oportunidad******

**Mis días se hacen noches, si no estás****  
><strong>**Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos,****  
><strong>**me duele aceptarlo******

**Me equivoque ie ie ie eh****  
><strong>**Mis manos necesitan tu calor****  
><strong>**Quisiera que escucharas mi canción****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos, me duele aceptarlo******

**Me equivoque ie ie ie eh****  
><strong>**Me equivoque****  
><strong>**Me equivoque****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh!******

**¿Te falle? y tal vez, no merezca tu perdón****  
><strong>**Soñare, que haz pasado en olvidar lo que paso****  
><strong>**Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas****  
><strong>**Nena escucha solo una vez más******

**Mis días se hacen noches si no estás,****  
><strong>**Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos,****  
><strong>**Me duele aceptarlo******

**Me equivoque ie ie ie eh****  
><strong>**Mis manos necesitan tu calor,****  
><strong>**Quisiera que escucharas mi canción****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos,****  
><strong>**Me duele aceptarlo******

**Me equivoque ie ie ie eh****  
><strong>**Me equivoque******

**Dejemos todo atrás, volvamos a empezar****  
><strong>**No sabes cuánto me arrepiento****  
><strong>**Sin ti no sale el sol, no late el corazón, no****  
><strong>**La vida ya no tiene color******

**Mis días se hacen noches si no estás****  
><strong>**Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual,****  
><strong>**Te quiero en mis brazos,****  
><strong>**Me duele aceptarlo******

**Me equivoque ie ie ie eh****  
><strong>**Me equivoque****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh!****  
><strong>**Me equivoque****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh!******

**¿Te falle? y tal vez,****  
><strong>**No merezca tu perdón**

¿?: Si que te equivocaste muchacho

Hipo: bocon que haces aquí

Bocon: vine a buscarte se acerca una tormenta y tú sabes muy bien como son aquí las tormentas

Hipo: si lamentablemente suelen durar muchísimos días incluso semanas

Bocon: bueno démonos prisa muchacho (me ayudo a pararme del pasto y ambos comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa de Gothi) y dime muchacho que es lo que ramas estando aquí

Hipo: a que te refieres bocon

Bocon: tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero porque sigues aquí en Berk

Hipo: bocon ya hablamos de esto si regreso a Londres volveré a ser la persona que siempre odie ser

Bocon: y no volverías por ella

Hipo: yo… si quiero regresar con ella pero a… pasado mucho tiempo en dos días se volverán seis meses si vuelvo que le diré

Bocon: le dirás la verdad

Hipo: claro buena idea bocon porque no practico contigo

Bocon: buena idea así no sete trabara la lengua

Hipo: bien Astrid sé que prometí que volvería en… olvide cuando se suponía que volvería pero tengo una buena razón la cual es preferí quedarme más tiempo porque odiaba en lo que me estaba convirtiendo y Berk me regreso a lo que era antes un Vikingo y solo regrese para… (Me detuve y agache la cabeza bocon al no escuchar el ruido de mi prótesis se detuvo y volteo a verme) bocon sé que estoy volviendo a Londres por ella y me quedaría allá también por ella pero no quiero volver a ser el Hipo de Londres

Bocon: sabes estoy seguro que si le explicas bien a Astrid lo que pasa ella te entenderá y existe la probabilidad de que ella quiera venirse a vivir en Berk (seguimos caminando)

Hipo: ese es el problema bocon yo no sé si Astrid quiera vivir aquí ella es una londinense no una Berkiana no podría aguantar nuestro clima solo mira todo esto es Berk está 12 días al norte de desesperación y unos grados al sur de me muero de frio está situada en el meridiano de la desgracia

Bocon: aun sigues siendo un exagerado

Hipo: enserio bocon creí que me ayudarías

Bocon: te estoy ayudando

Hipo: como me ayuda, que me digas que soy un exagerado

Bocon: Hipo todo lo que sé es que Astrid te ama y mucho estoy más que seguro que ella aceptaría venirse a vivir aquí contigo digo si ya estuvo un tiempo aquí cuidándote no creo que le importe venirse a vivir aquí contigo

**Una semana después **

**POV Astrid **

**12:40am**

Entre a mi cuarto me encontraba exhausta desde que termine mis estudios me dedique a trabajar por lo que siempre llego cansada a casa Hipo no se ha dignado a aparecer ni siquiera me ha escrito o llamado comienzo a creer que ya no me ama entre al baño y me cambie quitándome todo el uniforme y poniéndome mi pijama al salir del baño me acuesto en mi cama reviso una última vez mi teléfono solo para ver una foto de Hipo con migo ante de quedarme dormida

**Con esa carita tan dulce que llevas****  
><strong>**Y esa mirada que no deja hablar****  
><strong>**Peinado de lado te sirve de anzuelo****  
><strong>**Cuartada ideal para disimular**

Comencé escuchar ruidos afuera de mi casa pude escuchar que llovía muy fuerte también escuche una voz abrí mis ojos tomo mi teléfono eran las 5:27am quien demonios hace ruido a esa hora, me senté en la orilla de la cama y sigo escuchando aquella voz cantando no logro reconocerla porque aún sigo dormida

**Y sin saber****  
><strong>**Encontré****  
><strong>**Algo en ti que me alucina****  
><strong>**Tu ángel cruel****  
><strong>**De tu piel****  
><strong>**Un adicto sin salida******

**Eres tu quien habré mis heridas****  
><strong>**Eres tú la que me contamina****  
><strong>**Tú****  
><strong>**La razón****  
><strong>**Tu mi medicina******

**En tus brazos****  
><strong>**Pierdo mis sentidos****  
><strong>**No hay control de lo que siento y digo hoy****  
><strong>**Es tu voz****  
><strong>**La que me domina******

**Es tu manera de ser la que me tiene****  
><strong>**Agonizando porque quiero más****  
><strong>**Más de tu cuerpo****  
><strong>**Tu dulce veneno****  
><strong>**Y no lo pienso dejar escapar******

**Y sin saber****  
><strong>**Encontré****  
><strong>**Algo en ti que me alucina****  
><strong>**Tu ángel cruel******

**De tu piel****  
><strong>**Un adicto sin salida******

**Eres tu quien habré mis heridas****  
><strong>**Eres tú la que me contamina****  
><strong>**Tú****  
><strong>**La razón****  
><strong>**Tu mi medicina******

**En tus brazos****  
><strong>**Pierdo mis sentidos****  
><strong>**No hay control de lo que siento y digo ****hoy****  
><strong>**Es tu voz****  
><strong>**La que me domina******

**Eso ojos que matan por dentro****  
><strong>**Y que aparecen en todos mis sueños****  
><strong>**Como un ángel llegas tu a mi vida****  
><strong>**Son tus labios****  
><strong>**Mi cruel medicina******

**Eres tu quien habré mis heridas****  
><strong>**Eres tú la que me contamina****  
><strong>**Tú****  
><strong>**La razón****  
><strong>**Tu mi medicina******

**En tus brazos****  
><strong>**Pierdo mis sentidos****  
><strong>**No hay control de lo que siento y digo****  
><strong>**Es tu voz la razón****  
><strong>**La que me domina mi medicina**

Al pasarme lo somnoliento reconozco rápidamente de quien es esa voz me levanto rápido de la cama corro hasta mi ventana al abrirla me lleve una enorme sorpresa

**Ohh es tu voz****  
><strong>**Es tu voz****  
><strong>**La que me domina**

Astrid: HIPO!

**Con esto termino el capítulo de hoy sé que es corto pero es para lo que llego mi inspiración**

**CANCIONES**

**Christina Perri – a thousand years**

**CD9 – me equivoque **

**CD9 – ángel cruel **

**Bueno trate de llevar el ritmo pero a veces me perdía un poco y tenía que buscar en lo que ya había escrito creo yo medio me quedo aunque no me cómbense mucho espero y les guste ya que trate de que dará bien y con suspenso **

**Hace mucho que no hago algo como esto pero quiero pues dar un agradecimiento a las siguientes 9 personas que me han apoyado no solo les daré las gracias sino que también me gustaría talvez en algún futuro o día hablar con ellos y ellas ya que pues me dieron un poco de inspiración para escribir este capitulo **

**Yoloswagy****: **muchas gracias sinceramente a mí no me parece entrometido que pregunten al contrario lo veo normal, yo sé que nadie me obliga a elegir si debo seguirla yo o dejarla o permitirle a otro que la continúe con mi historia yo sinceramente lo puse porque me importa sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas

**Guest: **muchas gracias yo intento y hago lo posible por continuar con la historia y me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia seguiré tu consejo de cambiar de lugar para escribir esta historia también ten por seguro que no dejare que mis problemas me detengan

**Hiccstrid: **gracias por los ánimos espero y muy pronto pueda subir otro capitulo

**Nina: **también te mando saludos gracias buscare la forma de encontrar inspiración

**icedragon29****: **me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior bro trato de darle más suspenso y emoción a las cosas

**marce di angelo grace****:** lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar espero no haberte matado de los nervios en verdad lo siento soy una pésima persona no quise dejarte con nervios bueno amenos ya sabes lo que paso el pequeño lado positivo

**astrishofferson2: **gracias por los besos y abrazos lamento tardar me alegra saber que cada quien ve de diferente modo mi historia y que tú la veas súper me da a entender que voy mejorando bueno desde mi parte gracias y también besos y abrazos

** .5012****: **soy yo quien debería dar las gracias ya que aún siguen leyendo mi historia a pesar de que he tardado mucho en actualizar bueno cumplí la petición que me hiciste y puse la canción que me pediste siento haber tardado gracias por leer besos también de mi parte

**Astrid Horrendos Hofferson****: **_**Espectacular Y Sorprendente aunque Me Estoy Rebolviendo X Algunas Partes Hpo Quiere a Astri Si O no Y Se Casaran...?**__**  
><strong>__**Bueno Esperare El Otro para Ver Que Pasa..!**_

Bueno no soy de tener preferencias en este aspecto pero para serte perdón serles sincero Astrid Horrendos Hofferson tu review fue uno de los que me dio un poco de risa lo siento no lo digo de forma ofensiva me dio un poco de risa ya que yo no me esperaba que esta historia causara tanta emoción o sea una de las mejores que hayan leído como me dijo guest y muchísimas gracias espero seguir con la historia y conforme la leas se responda tu pregunta y si no logro responderla are un enorme esfuerzo para dejarlo muy claro

**Bueno no es mi intención ofender a nadie ni hacerlos menos a todos los quiero chicos y chicas me hubiera gustado agradecerles a todos los demás pero no terminaría así que bueno yo AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE AUN SIGEN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA **

**Una última cosa chicos y chicas siempre me he preguntado que genero le mas mi historia me gustaría que los que pudieran pusieran en los reviews que son si chicas o chicos en el siguiente capítulo pondré que genero lee más mi historia aun que tengo la ligera sospecha de que son más mujeres que hombres **

**Gracias por todo chicos siento la tardanza me imagino que muchos han de estar pensando se disculpa mucho, simple mente no puedo evitarlo ya que cuando real mente me siento apenado o sé que hice algo realmente malo me disculpo mucho hasta el próximo capítulo que espero yo sea pronto o cuando compre una nueva laptop **


	44. Capitulo 441: volver a empezar

**Capítulo 41: volver a empezar**

**Anteriormente en de regreso a Londres **

_Astrid: nada es solo que no se si el volverá en dos días se aran seis meses desde que él se fue_

_Heather: Astrid hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y veras como el volverá_

* * *

><p><em>Bocon: y dime muchacho que es lo que tramas estando aquí <em>

_Hipo: a que te refieres bocon_

_Bocon: tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero porque sigues aquí en Berk _

_Hipo: bocon ya hablamos de esto si regreso a Londres volveré a ser la persona que siempre odie ser_

_Bocon: y no volverías por ella _

_Hipo: yo… si quiero regresar con ella pero a… pasado mucho tiempo en dos días se __volverán seis meses si vuelvo que le diré_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En tus brazos<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Pierdo mis sentidos**__**  
><strong>__**No hay control de lo que siento y digo**__**  
><strong>__**Es tu voz la razón**__**  
><strong>__**La que me domina mi medicina**_

_Al pasarme lo somnoliento reconozco rápidamente de quien es esa voz me levanto rápido de la cama corro hasta mi ventana al abrirla me lleve una enorme sorpresa _

_**Ohh es tu voz**__**  
><strong>__**Es tu voz**__**  
><strong>__**La que me domina**_

_Astrid: HIPO!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Astrid <strong>

Hipo: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA MI LADY

En cuanto Hipo grito me acerque a mi armario tome mi bata y baje corriendo las escaleras abrí la puerta y allí estaba Hipo se encontraba todo mojado lo que más me alegraba era que podía caminar me le acerque un poco el brío sus brazos si esperaba que lo abrazara estaba equivocado lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude en el estómago Hipo callo de rodillas soltando un gran quejido

Hipo: yo… tam… bién… te ex… trañe… mi… lady (lo dijo con una enorme dificultad alzo las manos en señal de rendimiento creo que me excedí pero aun así esto no calmaba mi enojo)

Astrid: nada de eso me mentiste (lo patie en el estómago nuevamente saque otro quejido de su parte se dejó caer por completo en el piso) tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba de lo que yo pensaba y… y ahora bienes como si nada a mi casa en que pensabas

**POV Hipo**

Debo admitir que tiene razón aunque el golpe i la patada no me la esperaba pero ahora más que nunca estoy decidido no dejare que Astrid se separe de mi sin importar nada are que Astrid se enamore de mi

Hipo: lo siento sé que me equivoque mi lady y yo quiero reparar todo el daño que te cause (comencé a pararme con dificultad)

Astrid: me mentiste

Hipo: lose ya te dije que lo sentía mucho (comencé a toser)

Astrid: será mejor que entres o te resfriaras

Hipo: no tienes razón Astrid te mentí y como no he sido muy bueno contigo me quedare aquí en la lluvia aun que me enferme me quedare aquí afuera hasta que amanezca

Astrid: no entra a la casa Hipo necesito que me explique todo lo que paso

Hipo: de acuerdo (ambos entramos a la casa ella me dejo en la entrada pero solo hasta el marco de la puerta ya que no quería que mojara la casa y subió a el piso de arriba al bajar me lanzo un par de toallas comencé a secarme)

Astrid: comienza a explicarte ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

Hipo: veras mi lady no era mi intención retrasarme en llegar en un mes pude volver a caminar pero no quise regresar porque creía que aún no estaba listo así que me quede y conforme me fui quedando comenzó a gustarme el volverme a sentir como un Vikingo y bueno yo iba a regresar hace 1 semana pero en Berk hubo una tormenta y allí las tormentas son muy fuertes entonces se cánselo mi vuelo de hecho aún hay tormenta pero yo no quería estar más tiempo lejos de ti así que tome un barco y zarpe asía una isla y tome un vuelo de allá para acá hubiera llegado antes si la tormenta no hubiera sido tan fuerte me costó trabajo llegar a la isla porque no me dejaba ver la tormenta y cuando el avión aterrizo corrí como loco a buscarte lo bueno es que se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Brutilda porque ella me dijo dónde estabas mi lady

Astrid: no sé si creerte

Hipo: sé que es difícil de creer pero volvamos a empezar por favor Astrid

Astrid: Astrid… Astrid Hofferson

Hipo: Henry Horrendo Abadejo tercero pero en Berk me conocen como Hipo

Astrid: es un gusto Hipo

**-Hipo-****  
><strong>**No sé qué tiene, pero despierta algo en mí****  
><strong>**Cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo**

Astrid: no yo no canto

Hipo: eso no fue lo que me dijo Brutilda

Astrid: Hipo en verdad corriste del aeropuerto hasta mi casa

Hipo: no corrí del aeropuerto hasta la casa de tus padres luego a la mía luego a la de Brutilda y por último la tuya mi lady

**-Astrid-****  
><strong>**Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así****  
><strong>**Y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él**

**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente****  
><strong>**Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre****  
><strong>**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado****  
><strong>**Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

**-Hipo-****  
><strong>**Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi****  
><strong>**Jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así****  
><strong>**Me siento bien, con ganas de saber de ella otra vez****  
><strong>**Debe ser especial porque lo noto en la piel**

**Ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo****  
><strong>**Entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo****  
><strong>**No puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme, vamos a encontrarnos**

**Sé que esto no está bien, ella está con otro chico****  
><strong>**Yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí****  
><strong>**Mis sentimientos piden que me acerque sin pensar****  
><strong>**Y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí**

**Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda****  
><strong>**Es algo extraño, pero sé que ella es distinta****  
><strong>**Es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez****  
><strong>**Necesito verla aunque sea la última vez**

**-Astrid-****  
><strong>**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente****  
><strong>**Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre****  
><strong>**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado****  
><strong>**Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

**Cada tarde me cruzó con él****  
><strong>**Me olvido de lo malo, casi no puedo ni ver****  
><strong>**El sentimiento que siento yo por él****  
><strong>**Invade cada parte y cada sample de mi piel**

**Y quiero verlo, qué estará haciendo?****  
><strong>**Pensar en mí o en... qué estoy diciendo?****  
><strong>**Incomprendida esta locura que aparece****  
><strong>**A solo medio metro su perfume me estremece**

**No sé qué decir, ni que hacer, solo pienso en él****  
><strong>**Puedo imaginar y soñar solo con mirar****  
><strong>**Pero esperaré, yo sé que él tiene a otra mujer****  
><strong>**Cruda realidad, mi ansiedad pide de su piel**

**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente****  
><strong>**Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre****  
><strong>**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado****  
><strong>**Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

**Es la hora ya, no puedo más****  
><strong>**Quiero sentirlo y decirle te quiero ya****  
><strong>**Dejaré atrás mi relación****  
><strong>**Por ti mi amor, lo haré sin pensar**

**-Hipo-****  
><strong>**Tengo que ir a verla, tiene que saber que siento****  
><strong>**Debo confesarle que no soporto el dolor****  
><strong>**Te buscaré lo juro, te demostraré que puedo****  
><strong>**Que quiero, prefiero terminar con este juego**

**Vamos a apostar por soñar, a dejar que el mar****  
><strong>**Nos lleve juntos allí donde pueda amarte****  
><strong>**Vamos a ****EMPEZAR ****, a viajar, a sentir la paz****  
><strong>**Que guarda el mundo cuando comienzo a mirarte**

**Escapémonos y escondámonos del resto****  
><strong>**Partamos a un sitio donde surja nuestro encuentro****  
><strong>**Podremos hacerlo tan solo confía en mí****  
><strong>**Tenemos que vernos para marcharnos de aquí**

**Si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos saber****  
><strong>**el final de nuestra historia, dime que lo vas a hacer****  
><strong>**Dime qué prefieres, dime que también sueñas con esto****  
><strong>**Pero dime que me quieres**

**-Astrid-****  
><strong>**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente****  
><strong>**Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre****  
><strong>**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado****  
><strong>**Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano**

Hipo: entonces mi lady me perdonas

Astrid: si pero estarás vigilado Abadejo

Hipo: no hay problema

**Bueno para empezar la historia ya está por terminar solo es de 3 capítulos y termina pero quise alargarlo un poco entonces la historia termina en 5 capítulos por lo que el capítulo 44 termina más uno extra pero ese será aparte debido a que el capítulo 45 es Lemon a petición de uno de los lectores, seguiré con la historia hasta terminarla probable mente suba otra historia pero aun no estoy seguro de esta nueva historia solo llevo 2 capítulos**

**Canción **

**Shé y Gema - dime que me quieres – a petición de **** .5014**

**una ultima cosa solo cambie mi nombre de usuario a Lucifer494 pero sigo siendo Ljoe por ahora nadie escribirá por mi todo lo are yo si en dado caso alguien llegase hacerlo por mi yo avisare antes y diré quien lo ara por mi mientras tanto yo seguiré con esta historia asta que termine**


End file.
